


Six Skeletons, One Maid

by RaccoonSinQueen



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Fluff, Maid, Maid Stuffs, Master/Servant, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, but like SEXY fluff, maybe swapfell at some point b/c they hot???, probably should mention that basically all of them are kinda jerkish, skeletons are hot, so be warned for some jerkish moves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 209,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the only maid (or worker in general) that serves for the Skeletal Household. It’s a skele-ton of work, but you manage by keeping onto a fairytale dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this could’ve turned into some hot mamajama sin in the obvious way, it’s PG 13 because I love fluff too much.
> 
> Red = UF Sans, Black = UF Papyrus, Blue = US Sans, Orange = US Papyrus
> 
> Reader is a girl because maid stuff.

It was still dark as the loud ‘DING-DING-DING-DING’ of your alarm clock went off. You rolled over onto your back and fumbled with the clock until it finally stopped.

Welp, the day wasn’t getting any younger.

You somehow manage to pull yourself out of your comfy, yet worn, bed. Yawning, you look at your clock again. 4:43. Yay.

The first thing you did was head toward your small bathroom, which was looking more and more worn down as the days went on. Turning the knob to your weathered shower, you jumped in and scrubbed yourself down. Then, after quickly brushing your teeth and your hair, you went back to your room and rummaged through your closet, searching for your uniform.

And viola! There it was, the lovely black dress and fluffy apron! There was a time in your life where you wouldn’t dare wear something so degrading, but hey when you need money you’ll do just about anything. Plus, the masters of the house insisted on you wearing it, so it wasn’t like you could choose something else.

After putting on your uniform, you quickly swept the concrete floor of your room and made your bed. Your living surroundings were humble and almost pitiful, but it was free so you didn’t complain.

Taking a sigh of contentment after your quick clean up, you rushed upstairs and into the amazingly stunning kitchen above you. Yes, you may have been living in the basement, but sometimes you liked to think of yourself as Cinderella, and all the work didn’t seem so bad.

Your masters weren’t cruel (save for two), but they sure did work you to the bone. You weren’t unhappy with your life though, you had even grown fond of the masters your work for, but who could blame you for wanting some super gorgeous model of a prince to come by and make you royalty?

Of course, you’d NEVER voice these dreams to the masters of the house. Haha, NOPE. You may be a silly daydreamer, but you had self respect.

Thoughts aside, you started to get to work in the kitchen. The morning was a busy time, and it wouldn’t be long before the first three were up. Humming through the kitchen, you work and cook through pots and pans of different kinds of foods and drinks, each specifically different for each master.

Once you’re positive you got each order EXACTLY how their respected master like it, you took the first platter in your hands, ready to give it to the first of your masters, assured that he will be the first one awake.

The mansion your masters live in is huge. You may live in the basement, but you don’t consider yourself as living at the gorgeous house. The distance between the kitchen and the rooms of each of your masters is always the longest walk of your day, having to go through the large dining room, the foyer, and up a large case of stairs in order to just reach the first room.

After making the trek to the first of your master’s room, you knock on the door in a series of knocks that you and your master made up so he knows it’s you. One big knock, four small knocks, and two more big knocks. It’s a little hard to do while holding the platter of food and drinks, but you manage.

Suddenly the door swings open, and you’re welcomed by a huge smile, “MS. Y/N! I WAS JUST WAITING FOR YOU!”

“Master Blue, you’re looking energetic as always.” You chuckle at his excitement. Master Blue, or ‘Blueberry’ as the other masters call him, was the smallest and most excitable of your masters. You almost always enjoyed serving him the most, because of his optimism and kindness. He was almost like a child, and you were very surprised to find out he was older than three of your other masters. You have to confess, more times than not you always seem to mother him, despite working under him.

“OF COURSE!” Master Blue opened the door wide for her to walk into. The drapes had already been drawn and his bed was already made (another one of the reasons you enjoyed serving him, he always did your job for you). He rushed over to sit at his star-themed desk, awaiting the food you had prepared for him.

“I HAVE A VERY STRICT SCHEDULE OF WHEN I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP, SO I CAN AWAKEN THE MOST REFRESHED! SLEEP IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT, YOU KNOW.” He shook his finger at you like he was teaching you a valuable lesson.

You smile at his seriousness, “Of course, Master Blue. It’s very astute of you to say so, not many monsters value a strict sleep schedule as you do.”

He beamed at the compliment as you set down his platter of food, before you came up behind him to tie a napkin around his neck. “WELL, I TRY TO MAKE SURE I CAN BE AS READY AS POSSIBLE IN ONE DAY, PREPARATION IS KEY AFTERALL!”

You giggle at his commitment, before repeating his order aloud. “Star-shaped blueberry pancakes, drizzled in blueberry syrup with assorted fruits on the side, one cup of warm milk, and one cup of cranberry juice?”

Master Blue frowned, “I THOUGHT I ASKED FOR ASSORTED SUGAR PASTRIES ON THE SIDE, NOT FRUIT?”

You give your master a stern look, “Master Blue, how can you be filled with energy if you only ever eat pastries? It’s not good for you.”

Master Blue looked heart broken, like the world was crumbling around him, “B-BUT PASTRIES HAVE SUGAR! AND SUGAR IS CONVERTED TO ENERGY!”

“Guess what fruit has in it?”

Master Blue bowed his head and said in a solemn tone, “…SUGAR…”

“Perceptive as always, Master Blue.”

“BUT-!”

“No buts.” You bend down to his level and whip some syrup off of his face, “And I brought you a napkin for a reason, Master.”

Your master turned a bright shade of blue and started sputtering apologies. You laughed just a bit, silencing the poor monster, before saying, “Enjoy your meal, Master Blue, but I have to tend to the others now.”

You’re master’s face fell just slightly, but he brought it back up in a smile while saying, “ALRIGHT, BUT MAYBE YOU CAN VISIT ME AFTER YOU’RE DONE?”

“Of course, Master.” You smiled, knowing well that you had chores to do after you were done, but you knew he wouldn’t let you go unless you agreed to what he asked.

Your Master beamed once again, before going back to his pancakes, and you rushed down stairs to get the next platter of food. As you collected the next platter, you quickly ran back up the stairs and knocked on the second room of the second floor.

Unlike the first, your Master didn’t greet you to the door, but that was more normal than not. “COME IN!” Yelled your master. Opening your door, you noticed that your master was hard at work setting up his action figures to just the right angle. The drapes were already drawn, but the bed was messy. The moment you stepped in, your master stood up as straight as a board. “MS. Y/N! DID YOU BRING THE WAFFLES?”

You giggled at his eagerness, you seemed to do that a lot around Master Blue and this master. “Of course, Master Papyrus, I wouldn’t dream of forgetting it.”

Master Papyrus hopped to his desk, already tying a napkin around his neck, “GOOD, BECAUSE IF YOU FORGOT, IT WOULD BE A CATASTROPHE!”

You set down his food, repeating the order aloud, “Warm waffles, drizzled in maple syrup and cream, along with sliced bananas and ‘the tallest glass of orange juice you can find!’?”

“YES! GIVE IT TO ME!” Master Papyrus started tearing into his breakfast the moment your hand left the plate.

“If you eat too fast, you’ll get a stomach ache, Master.” You chastised him, before going over to the bed.

A flush of orange briefly crossed his face as your master replied, “I KNOW THAT. I WAS JUST… EVALUATING THE TEMPERATURE BEFORE IT GOT COLDER!”

Silently laughing to yourself at his explanation, you replied, “Of course, Master Papyrus.”

As you made his bed, Master Papyrus enthusiastically explained to you every event that happened in his dream last night, down to what color socks he was wearing. Though Master Blue was the most excitable of all your masters, Master Papyrus was a pretty close second. Though, you couldn’t mother Master Papyrus the same way you did with your other master, mostly because he was at least two heads taller than you. Still, that didn’t keep you from chastising him from time to time.

“-BUT WHILE THE FROGGIT WAS YELLING AT ME, I JUMPED INTO-!”

“Master Papyrus?”

Your Master stopped and turned towards you. “DO YOU HAVE TO GO?” You nodded and he huffed, “WELL, OKAY FINE YOU CAN LEAVE. BUT I GET TO TELL YOU THE REST OF MY DREAM AFTER YOU’RE DONE, OKAY?”

“Of course, Master.” Your masters really didn’t seem to realize how busy you were.

Master Papyrus nodded, content with your answer, before going back to his food. As he ate, you quickly left to get your third platter. This third platter of food was considerably difficult to carry, considering it had so much on it. It wasn’t like your third master ate a whole lot, he just loved to make you work extra. But HA jokes on him, what he doesn’t eat you eat because no way you’re wasting that deliciousness.

You made your way back up the staircase, careful not to drop the ingredients, before you reached the third door of the second floor. You took a sigh, and mentally prepared yourself for your third master. It wasn’t like you completely hated him, you just really REALLY didn’t like him. Always making you work extra, bending over backwards for him, all the while he insulted you. Needless to say, he was the most difficult to take care of.

Two quiet knocks on the door, before, “YOU’RE LATE.”

You sighed again and let yourself in, making sure not to spill his platter on the way in. “Late, Master Black?” You ask, leaving a hint of irritation in your voice. Hey, just because you had to work for him, doesn’t mean you have to pretend to like him.

Master Black growled at your tone, but continued anyway. “PRECISELY THREE MINUTES AND TWENTY SEVEN SECONDS LATE.” Yesterday you were too early, the day before you were too late, at this point you were 90% sure he was making things up.

“My deepest apologies, Master.” Unfortunately, you had to tone down your sarcasm considering he payed you, but you made sure not to keep it completely clean.

“YOU ARE FORGIVEN, AS ALWAYS. REPEAT MY ORDER.” He said, standing up and sitting at his desk.

You set down the heavy platter, and said, “Two chocolate pancakes, one with thirteen chocolate chips in it and one with seventeen, topped with 1.7 ounces of chocolate syrup and three cherries connected by a stem. Four biscuits, one with beef-based gravy, one with chicken-base gravy, one with flour-based gravy, and lastly one with pork-based gravy. An omelet slowly cooked with poblano peppers, kumato tomatoes, vidalia onions, portobello mushrooms, and only a pinch of pepper. And lastly a cup of coffee, straight black.” 70% of the time you spend cooking was for Master Black and his ridiculous orders, and he only ever takes one bite of each thing you make for him. Except the coffee, he always drinks all of the coffee.

Master Black spent a good three minutes inspecting the food, making sure it’s exactly how he asked for it. Eventually, after noticing something, you master smirked up at you and said, “FOR SOME REASON, I SPECIFICALLY REMEMBER ASKING FOR CHIVE SHAVINGS ON MY OMELET. I DON’T SEE ANY.”

The obnoxious tone he used made you want to throw the platter in the trash along with him, but you simply smiled and turned his omelet over with his fork, revealing the chive shavings. “How could I ever forget.” You grinned as your master’s face fell. He had been trying to catch you off guard for weeks, finding even the simplest of mistakes. But all for naught, you just happened to be that awesome.

“… IT’S VOID OF IMPERFECTIONS, AS ALWAYS.” Though the words sounded complimentary, his tone was laced in annoyance. You took it as a compliment anyway.

“Thank you, Master.” You said, slightly smugly, as you turned to go draw his drapes, filling light in the dark room. You begin to make your master’s bed, picking up the pillows strewn about across the floor. You knew for a fact that Master Black wasn’t a crazy sleeper, as you’ve seen him doze off once or twice, but you did know that he liked making a bigger mess so you would have to spend more time cleaning. Boy, were you mad when you found that out.

After you were finished, you turned back toward your master and said, “Would that be all, Master Black.”

“MMMMM,” He pretended to think. “NO, I BELIEVE MY CLOSET NEEDS REORGANIZING.”

You almost choked, “Master, I organized it yesterday?”

“YES, BUT YOU DID IT ALPHABETICALLY, I WANT IT DONE BY COLOR.” He grinned.

You balled your fists and bit your tongue to keep yourself from snapping at him. Oh, of course! By color! Because that’s! Completely! NORMAL! You took a deep breath, before saying, “My deepest apologies, master, but I have to wake the others.”

Master Black seemed annoyed by this, and turned around to focus back on his food. “FINE. BUT WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED, YOU WILL COME BACK AND DO MY BIDDING.”

“Of course, Master.” Haha, nope!

Content with your answer, he went back to his food and you left for the fourth platter. The fourth was, unfortunately, just as much food as the third. But unlike Master Black, your fourth master just liked eating. The problem with your fourth master wasn’t his food though, because his order was rather simple. The problem was waking him up.

You quickly retrieved the fourth platter and rushed back up the long steps to the fourth door on the second floor. You took another sigh, and knocked twice on the door. No response. You knocked louder, “Master Red?”

You heard a deep, low groan from behind the door. You huff, putting a hand on your hip, before opening the door anyway. Master Red’s room was even darker than Master Black’s, and the moment the light from the hallway crept in, Master Red let out a low growl.

You roll your eyes at his displays of irritation, and just set the platter down on his desk. Master Red was still in bed, the covers over his head completely, so you drew the drapes letting sunlight brighten the room. Your master let out a loud hiss, before he tumbled off his bed away from the light.

Master Red cursed loudly for a few times, before saying sharply, “a little warning next time?!”

“My deepest apologies, Master Red.” You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling at his misfortune.

Master Red rolled his eyes as he sat back up, “‘my deepest apologies, master red!’ uh-huh, right…” he growled.

Well, when you’re a massive jackwagon, you get insincere apologies, that’s the way the world works. But you decided to keep these opinions to yourself as you finished tying the drapes back. “I set your breakfast on your desk, Master.”

He purred at the title you referred to him with, which will forever make your skin crawl no matter how many times he does it. At least you know he’s fully awake now. Once you know Master Red has sat down, you repeat his order to him. “Four eggs- sunnyside up, four eggs- scrambled, six pieces of bacon, six sausages, four biscuits with gravy on the side, and a bottle of mustard to wash it down.”

“mmmm, dollface you’re speaking music to my ears.” Your master didn’t even wait a second before tearing into his food. You roll your eyes at the pet names he won’t stop using, and began making his bed. His bed was just as messy as Master Black’s was, but instead of strategically placing pillows across the floor, Master Red really did sleep like a maniac.  
Once you were finished with the bed, you wiped your forehead with a sigh and began to make your way to the door. But before you could make it even close, out of nowhere your master’s chair was pushed back into you, causing you to trip and fall flat on your face.

You sat up, slightly confused from the fall, when you saw your Master’s face grin as he said, “my deepest apologies, sweetheart.”

You felt your face heat up. He tripped you! On purpose! You were certain that Master Black and Master Red weren’t born into this world, but instead crawled up out of some black abyss with pointy red horns and tails.

Right as you were about to make a comment, your master interrupted you. “say, sweetcheeks, this mustard bottle’s pretty full and i wouldn’t mind the company.”  
You huffed as you stood up and brushed the dust off of your skirt. “I’m afraid I’m a little busy with the others, Master. You’re not the only one needing to be woken up.” You said, not hiding the irritation in your tone.

“awww, you don’t have to hang with those losers. i’m much more fun.” Master Red rolled his tongue, fully facing you at this point. You had to resist the urge to roll your eyes.

You crossed your arms and smirked. “I’ll be sure to tell Master Black you said so when I see him next. After all, I’m sure he won’t mind missing breakfast?” Well, except you already woke up Master Black, but Master Red didn’t need to know that.

Your Master’s face immediately fell. You didn’t know why, but Master Red always seemed afraid of Master Black even though Master Red is the older of the two. You wonder if it was because of their upbringing, you don’t know much about your master’s past, but you do know that Master Red and Master Black grew up together. “e-er, don’t tell him I said that, sweetheart, heh. you can go, now. don’t want to keep him waiting.”

You’re smirk widened, “Anything you say, Master.”

“oh, but don’t think you’ve gotten off that easy.” Your Master’s sharp-toothed smile returned. “why don’t you swing by after you’re done, hmm? i need something sweet to get me going, heheh.”

You sighed, “Of course, Master.” Unfortunately, you couldn’t just outright refuse him, so it was just best to appease the beast now.

“heh, good girl.” And with that creepy note, Master Red went back to tearing his food apart.

Now that the hardest parts were over, you rushed back downstairs to get the fifth platter of food. Unlike the last two, this only consisted of one cup in the center of the tray. Of course, you had offered to cook more, but the fifth master had refused, saying he liked to keep things simple. You picked up the platter, and made your way back up the long staircase until you finally reached the fifth door.

You gave two soft knocks at the door before you heard a raspy but deep, “come in.”

Oh that couldn’t be good. You opened the door to see your tall Master sitting in a chair next to his window. That couldn’t be good at all.

“Good morning, Master Orange.” You said, knowing what this meant. Master Orange was always one to sleep for ridiculously long periods of time, and to wake him would usually require drawing the drapes, dragging him out, and feeding him his breakfast. But every once in awhile, Master Orange would have stayed up the entire night. You weren’t entirely sure whether it was nightmares or whether he was just deep in thought, but you knew that whatever it was was hurting him emotionally. You had seen it happen to Master Red once, and your sixth Master a few times, but no matter who was hurt, you always felt the need to comfort.

“heh, nice to see such a sweet expression in the morning.” Master Orange said. You could see the bags underneath his eyesockets.

“Thank you, Master.” You said bringing his tray to him. You took the cup from the tray and set it in his hands. “Black tea, with extra honey?”

“heheh. thank you, honey.” Your Master took a long sip before you began shuffling through the pockets of your apron. He lifted his gaze with curiosity.

After all the shuffling, you pulled out a pack of cigarettes. You didn’t smoke or even support Master Orange’s smoking habit, but you kept it around in an in-case-of-emergency situation similar to this. You pulled out one and handed it to him, before getting out a lighter.

“… thanks kid, you know me too well.” Your Master said, letting his fatigue seep into his words. He put the cigarette between his teeth as you lighted it. “don’t tell blueberry, he’d flip if he found out.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Master Orange.” You opened the window so the smoke wouldn’t stay in his room, before you knelt down next to your Master as you let concern drift over your eyes. “Master, please take care of yourself.” You said softly, trying to comfort your master as much as you could.

Master Orange stared at you for a moment, a flush of orange brushing across his face, before he lowered his head and said, “well, since you put it so nicely… ms. y/n.”

You smiled at this, and turned toward the drapes, pulling them back all the way. The bed was untouched, so you left that be. You were about to leave, until you heard your Master’s voice.

“y/n?”

You turned toward him, “Yes, Master Orange?”

“i know you have to wake up the others, but if you’re not busy…”

“Of course, Master.” He didn’t even have to finish his sentence, you already knew what he was going to say, similar to the others.

“heh, you really are an angel, you know that y/n?”

“You’re too sweet on me, Master.” You smile, before leaving for the final platter. One last tray of food left, before it was time to get started on the chores. You picked up the sixth plate of breakfast, and took one final trek up the long staircase. Each time you went up it, you swore it grew one step longer.

Finally, you reached the sixth door. You gave two soft knocks, and waited. You heard snoring. You snickered at this, before knocking on the door louder. “Master Sans?”

You heard a loud thump on the door. Surprised, you opened up to see his pink slipper on the floor next to you. You looked back over to the bed to see Master Sans still snoozing away on his bed. You laugh quietly again, before setting his food down and opening the drapes. Your master just groaned and shifted slightly, as opposed to Master Red, causing you to huff.

You poked at your master, hoping that he’ll get up from the physical contact. “Master Sans, you need to wake up now.”

But to no avail, your master just shifted again. This time, you shook him. “Master, please get up.” You said exasperated. Suddenly, you heard snickers from underneath his blanket. You sigh, “Don’t make me get the water bucket, Master Papyrus said that I’m aloud to do that.”

Master Sans emerged from the blanket snickering, “water my other options, here?”

You crack a smile, “Very funny, Master.” You said sarcastically, as you stood up and walked over to his desk, setting up his food.

“ah, no need to be so cold, y/n. i’m just drowning in these good jokes.”

“Did you sleep well last night, Master?” You said, aching to get off the topic of terrible puns.

“heh, just as good as i always sleep.” You notice that Master Sans’ answers always seem to be vague like that.

As Master Sans sat at his desk, you repeated his order to him, “One bowl of Frosted Pun’E’os, two pieces of toast with strawberry jam, and a packet of ketchup on the side.”

“just how i like it, heheh.” Your Master smiled.

“And a banana.”

“uh.”

“Master Papyrus’s orders, Master. And I’m also to ensure that you eat this one, instead of using it to call Master Papyrus.” You weren’t entirely sure how that worked, but guessed it was magic or something.

“heheh, well i guess i find the fruit a-peel-ing.”

You roll your eyes while your Master wasn’t looking, before beginning to make his bed. Once you’re finished, you stare down Master Sans until you’re sure he ate the entire thing. Satisfied once he’s eaten it, you turn to leave before he says.

“hey, it’s a little early to start on the chores, you wouldn’t mind sticking around?” He made a circle with his fingers before laughing and continuing on, “i’ll make sure you get to hear all my terrific humor.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his own enjoyment over his own jokes.

“Of course, Master.”

Man, these skeletons were really high maintenance.


	2. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Papyrus, Master Blue, and Master Black want to help make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow people are reading this wow. Special warning though, this chapter may be a bit boring because it's more fluff and less sexy fluff if your picking up what I'm throwing out the window, but I'm not sure.

“You want to make dinner?” You blinked twice at Master Papyrus’s proposal.

Your Master shook his head up and down with enthusiasm. “YES, MS. Y/N! THIS MAY COME AS A SURPRISE, BUT I HAPPEN TO BE A CULINARY GENIUS!”

“O-oh.” It _did_ come as a surprise. You had never even seen Master Papyrus cook before, let alone taste his food. Yet, here he was, stopping you in the middle of the hallway, asking if he could make dinner for the whole household. “I didn’t know you liked to cook, Master?”

Master Papyrus puffed up his chest in pride, “OF COURSE! COOKING IS AN ELEGANT ART, ONE THAT IS NOT EASILY MASTERED. BUT IT COMES TO ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NATURALLY!”

“Really?” It would be nice not to cook that evening, for once. “Well, I guess that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Master Papyrus’s eyes lit up with excitement. “But, I’d have to stay in the kitchen with you, just to make sure you don’t burn yourself or anything. It’d just be me and you, if that’s alrig-”

“THAT’S NOT A PROBLEM!” He said, a little too quickly. You blinked again, a little taken back, when your Master continued. “E-ERM, I COULD SHOW YOU A FEW COOKING TIPS, IF YOU WANT? MAYBE TEACH YOU A THING OR TWO?”

You smiled, “Sure, that sounds-”

“MS. Y/N? OH, AND PAPYRUS!” You spotted Master Blue at the end of the hallway, before he caught up to you and Master Papyrus. “WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?”

“Master Papyrus wants to make dinner for everyone, tonight.”

Master Papyrus nodded, his smile filled with pride.

“REALLY?” Master Blue smiled and put his hands on his hips, “YOU KNOW, I’M REALLY GOOD AT COOKING, MYSELF! MAYBE I COULD HELP OUT?”

“ERR, WELL-!”

“That sounds great, Master.” You said, happy to have an extra set of hands helping out in the kitchen.

Master Papyrus played with his fingers for a second before saying, “YEAH, I GUESS… BUT I GET TO BE HEAD CHEF, BECAUSE I ASKED FIRST!”

“WHAT!? NO FAIR!”

You mentally rolled your eyes, before saying, “How about you two could be co-head chefs?”

The two most excitable of your Masters pondered this, before smiling and giving a thumbs up. You chuckle at their enthusiasm, “So, what would you two be making?”

“SPAGHETTI!” ”TACOS!”

Your two Masters looked at each other for a second, while you took a step back, sure an argument was going to play out.

“TACOS? WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE TACOS OVER THE CULINARY GEM KNOWN AS SPAGHETTI?”

“BECAUSE TACOS TASTE AMAZING! THEY MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY!”

“SO DOES SPAGHETTI!”

“ONLY TWO PEOPLE EVER LIKE SPAGHETTI! TACOS ARE ENJOYABLE FOR ALL!”

“NO! SPAGHETTI IS ENJOYABLE FOR ALL, TOO! SANS TOLD ME SO!”

“WELL, PAPY TOLD ME THAT TACOS ARE THE BEST FOOD!”

“BUT SPAGHETTI IS THE BEST FOOD!”

“NO, TACOS ARE!”

“NO! MS. Y/N, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!”

“Uhm.” Your two Masters looked at you expectantly, as if your vote would determine the fate of which one was better. “They’re both the same?”

Your Masters groaned, and Master Blue face palmed saying, “THAT’S THE ANSWER YOU GIVE CHILDREN WHO FIGHT OVER WHICH SUPERHERO IS BETTER!”

Well, who does he think you’re working with here?

Incidentally, Master Black walked past, causing Master Blue and Master Papyrus to turn to him.

“EDGE!” Master Papyrus pointed to him accusingly, putting him on the spot. Master Black took a step back, startled at the sudden gesture. “WHICH DO YOU PREFER-?”

“SPAGHETTI OR TACOS?” Master Blue finished.

“THAT’S EASY.” Master Black put a hand on his hip, like there was an obvious answer, while your two other Masters waited in anticipation. “LASAGNA.”

“LASAGNA?!” Master Blue and Master Papyrus exclaimed in unison.

“OF COURSE IT’S LASAGNA, YOU CRETINS. WHY IS THIS OF IMPORTANCE?”

“WE’RE MAKING DINNER TONIGHT!” Master Blue put his hands together excitedly.

“AS CO-HEAD CHEFS!” Master Papyrus chimed in.

“DINNER…” Master Black put a hand to his chin in thought, before putting his hands on his hips and exclaiming, “I WILL JOIN YOU, THEN. YOU WILL  NEED A COOKING MASTER, SUCH AS MYSELF, AND I GUESS I AM FORCED TO HELP.”

You sighed, this was getting a little out of hand.

“AND WE ARE MAKING LASAGNA!”

“NO, WE’RE MAKING SPAGHETTI!”

“NO, TACOS!”

“I SWEAR, IF EITHER OF YOU SAY ONE MORE VILE DISH AGAIN, I WILL CUT OFF EACH OF YOUR TONGUES AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR-!”

“Okay!” You intercede, obviously not liking where this was heading. “Masters, how about we do something that will include all of the dishes?”

Master Papyrus gasped, “OF COURSE! WE’LL MAKE LASAGNA-SPAGHETTI-TACOS!”

There was a silence.

“THAT SOUNDS AWFUL.” Master Black hissed.

“Err, what if we decided to have a feast tonight? Featuring all of the dishes?” That was going to be a lot of dish washing, but at this point you were just trying to appease everyone. “We could include some side dishes that the other Masters like, and I could make dessert for the end?”

“A FEAST?” Master Papyrus questioned. “THAT SOUNDS PERFECT!”

“I AGREE, TRULY MAGNIFICENT!” Master Blue jumped, excitedly. “ONLY FITTING FOR THE DELICIOUS DELICACIES THAT ARE MY SPECIALLY-MADE TACOS!”

“I HAVE TO ADMIT…” Master Black rumbled, “IT DOES HAVE A NICE RING TO IT.”

You sighed with relief. “That’s wonderful, Masters! Why don’t you get started in the kitchen, while I go and see what kind of side dishes the other Masters enjoy?”

“RIGHT!” Master Blue gave you a thumbs up.

“AND MAKE SURE YOU WRITE IT DOWN, SO YOU DON’T FORGET ANYTHING!” Master Papyrus chimed.

“Of course, Masters.”

* * *

“you wanna know what side dishes we like?” Master Orange questioned, setting down his cards.

Master Sans, Orange, and Red were all playing cards in the upstairs area together. You were glad you caught them all together, so you wouldn’t have to play errand-girl, running around trying to find each of them. For some reason, they seemed to be gambling with packets of condiments.

You nod, “It seems Master Papyrus, Master Blue, and Master Black want to make a big feast for you tonight. They want to know what side dishes you prefer, so you’ll enjoy the meal as much as they will.”

Your three Masters went white. Well, more white than skeletons such as them could get. Suddenly, Master Red burst out in laughter.

“oh, sweetheart, there’s no way i’m eating tonight.”

You tilted your head in confusion.

Master Sans scratched the back of his head, “heheh. you see, kid… those three are terrible cooks.”

“truly the worse.” Master Orange nodded.

“i think i almost died when boss made me eat his lasagna.” Master Red laughed nervously, “d-don’t tell him i said that, though.”

“They can’t be that bad, Masters?” You said, more trying to convince yourself than them. “They’re so sincere about wanting to cook, afterall?”

“nope, they are definitely that bad.” Master Orange said.

Master Red crossed his arms, “maybe even worse?”

“heh, you probably shouldn’t have left them alone, kid.” Master Sans didn’t even look up at you as you sighed in defeat.

“Very well, Masters. But could I at least ask that you attend, even if you aren’t going to eat? Master Papyrus, Master Blue, and even Master Black all seem very excited about making food for you, and it would be very disappointing if you decided not to be there.”

“heheh, you’re too sweet to them, y/n.” Master Orange closed his eyes and sighed, “well, i like fries, so make sure those are there.”

Master Sans leaned back, “hmm, hotdogs sound pretty _hot_ , right now.”

“and i’ll take some hamburgers, with extra mustard, dollface.” Master Red winked.

Well, okay but two of those weren’t even side dishes. Whatever, though. “Thank you, Masters.” You said, before letting them get back to their game.

As you made your way back to the kitchen, you heard a giant clash before some angry yelling. You entered the kitchen at your own risk, and was shocked to find the place in tatters. There were pots and pans lying everywhere, strange sauces of different colors splattered the walls and floors, and a clutter of ingredients covered the counters.

You went white with regret when you realised you were going to be the one cleaning this up. You made a mental note to yourself to never let any of your Masters in the kitchen again.

“WHAT DID I JUST SAY, BLUE?! DID I SAY, ‘COME INTO MY AREA SO YOU CAN MESS UP MY INGREDIENTS?’?! BECAUSE I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER SAYING, ‘GET YOUR STUPID CRAPPY SELF AWAY FROM MY STUFF!!’” Of course Master Black was yelling at someone, why were you ever surprised.

“I SAID SORRY, OKAY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO MIX UP YOUR INGREDIENTS! I-I JUST THOUGHT-!” Poor Master Blue was in tears from the ginormous scary monster yelling at him.

“NO, YOU DID NOT THINK, THAT’S THE PROBL-!”

Before Master Black could yell at Master Blue anymore, you loudly knocked on the door despite it being opened. “Hello, Masters! I got the side dishes that the others thought would be good to add.”

Master Black crossed his arms, while Master Blue wiped away his tears. Master Papyrus, who was in his own world, turned around and asked, “OH REALLY? YOU KNOW, I’M A LITTLE BUSY WITH THE SPAGHETTI, YOU CAN MAKE THOSE IF YOU WANT?”

“YEAH, MAYBE YOU CAN DO SOMETHING USEFUL.” Master Black turned back towards his lasagna, causing you to sigh. And you thought you’d be able to get away from the cooking for one night.

You heard Master Blue quietly grumble something to himself, so you went over to pat him on his head in a comforting motion. “It looks like you’re doing a really great job so far, Master Blue. Your tacos look, uhm-” upon closer inspection, his tacos did not look very… edible “-like you put a lot of effort into making them.”

The smallest of your masters looked up to you with stars in his eyes, “REALLY? WELL, I WANTED TO MAKE THESE TACOS REALLY SPECIAL SO I PUT IN SOME OF MY FAVORITE FOODS IN THEM! LIKE SOME BERRY PASTRIES AND FROSTED CHARMS CEREAL!”

“In your beef tacos?”

Your Master nodded with enthusiasm.

“Well, it certainly shows… Good job, Master.” You patted Master Blue on the head again, which caused him to flush a soft blue color. Suddenly, you heard a crashing noise behind you. You looked back, and noticed Master Black mixing something irritatedly. You wondered what could’ve put him on edge so quickly.

But you didn’t have time to ponder about that, not when Master Papyrus had the stove turned all the way up to it’s highest setting! The pot your Master had been stirring his pasta in was completely red from the heat, and the water was boiling over!

“M-Master Papyrus!” You quickly ran over to turn the heat down, as your Master looked at you in confusion.

“MS. Y/N?”

“You must be careful, Master Papyrus! You almost set the stove on fire!”

“BUT ISN’T THAT HOW YOU COOK SPAGHETTI?”

You looked at your Master’s already burnt spaghetti noodles and inwardly sighed, “N-no, your noodles are fully cooked as they are now, Master.”

“BUT THEY DIDN’T EVEN CATCH ON FIRE?” Your poor Master seemed genuinely confused, you couldn’t help but wonder who taught him how to cook?

“They don’t need to, Master. In fact, it’s preferable if they don’t catch on fire.”

“HMMM.” Master Papyrus put a hand to his chin in thought, “THAT ACTUALLY MAKES A LOT OF SENSE! THANK YOU, MS. Y/N!”

You sigh out of relief, “Of course, Master.”

Abruptly, you hear another crash from behind you. You turn around and notice that Master Black is throwing glass bottles of vinegar into his sauce. You quickly rush over to his side, “M-Master! What are you doing?”

“WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?” Master Black threw another bottle in, “I’M ADDING MY INGREDIENTS!”

“But why vinegar!”

Master Black sighed, as if he was explaining something to a child. “BECAUSE VINEGAR CATCHES MORE FLIES THAN HONEY, OF COURSE!”

“Master, that’s not what the expression means, or even how it goes, it’s ‘honey catches more flies than vinegar’.”

“WHY WOULD IT BE HONEY, I DON’T EVEN LIKE HONEY?”

“Master, please-” You said, getting slightly irritated with his logic, “Okay, vinegar aside, why are you putting the entire bottle in?”

“BECAUSE GLASS IS SHARP, LIKE ME.”

You stared at him in amazement for a second, Master Red really wasn’t kidding when he said Master Black’s lasagna almost killed him.

“But don’t you think it’s a little unsafe to be swallowing sharp pieces of glass?

“UNSAFE?” Master Black said the word like it was the plague, “PLEASE, IF YOU DIE FROM A LITTLE GLASS, YOU WEREN’T WORTHY ENOUGH TO EAT MY LASAGNA IN THE FIRST PLACE.”

Okay, you were done. You held the bridge of your nose in irritation, before continuing. “Master Black, I will not allow you to serve food that is _physically unsafe_ to eat to my other Masters.”

“NOT ALLOW ME!?” Master Black roared. You could hear Master Blue snicker from behind you at your taller, more scarier Master being lectured. “HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO OWNS YOU?!”

“For the last time, Master,” You shot back. “You alone do not own me. And I don’t want any of my Masters —or anyone in general— eating something that is filled with anything that could _actually kill them_.”

“WHY I-!”

“You included!”

Master Black went silent as he looked like he was either about to strangle you or… something else you couldn’t quite figure out. But instead of snapping your neck, his hand snapped to his mixing bowl and pulled out sauce-dripping glass shards. He began grumbling something as he turned around, and you sighed.

“Thank you, Master.”

You heard Master Black audibly growl, and you knew for sure that you were going to be in for a rough few next weeks. At least now you knew nobody would have to eat glass.

The rest of the day went along similarly, with you trying to cook hamburgers, hotdogs, and fries while every few minutes coming over to any of your three Masters and correcting them on their cooking. Finally, the time came when everyone’s meal was finished. The kitchen was in an even worse state than it was before, but at least it was finally over.

“MS. Y/N!” Master Blue called, “MY TACOS ARE FINALLY DONE!”

“Good job, Master Blue.” You said, encouragingly, “They look… as good as you could’ve made them. Would you like me to take them to the dining room now, Master?”

“WELL, ACTUALLY…” Master Blue smiled, bashfully. “I WANTED YOU TO TEST TASTE ONE? JUST SO YOU CAN SEE HOW AMAZING THEY ARE?”

“Y-you want me to eat one?” Ho boy.

Master Blue nodded with enthusiasm, before Master Papyrus came up behind him. “OH OH, AND YOU SHOULD TRY MY SPAGHETTI TOO! IT’S MY BEST YET!”

Ho boy.

“YOU’RE TRYING MY LASAGNA.” Master Black didn’t even let it up for discussion.

After pushing your soul-crushing regret aside, you took one of the strange looking tacos and took a small bite. Your face immediately scrunched up from the horrid combination of sugar and meat sauce.

“SO? IS IT GOOD?” Master Blue asked, expectantly.

You coughed, before saying, “I-it tastes as sweet as you are, Master Blue.”

Master Blue giggled happily while Master Black groaned and rolled his eye(sockets?), before Master Papyrus shouted, “OKAY, NOW TRY MY SPAGHETTI!”

You shakily exhaled and then took a forkful of spaghetti, taking a small nibble from it. Your purse your lips together at the indescribable taste.

“HOW IS IT?”

You bite your tongue, and then said, “It might be your b-best spaghetti yet, Master Papyrus.”

Papyrus smiles, proudly. “NYEHEHEH, I THOUGHT SO!’

“WELL?” Master Black demanded.

You cut off a tiny piece of the lasagna, slightly worried for your life, and took a bite. The vinegar hits your tongue like a knife and you briefly consider telling Master Black the truth unlike the other two, but that thought was pushed aside when you saw Master Black’s expression of genuine anticipation. Huh, who knew.

“I… enjoy it just as much as I enjoy spending time with you, Master Black.”

A smile lights up across his face, which soon turns into a smirk. “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU ENJOYED MY COMPANY SO MUCH, Y/N.”

Needless to say, these three of your Masters are either in denial or really dense. Probably a bit of both.

“Of course, Master Black.” You mentally give a small moment of silence to your three other Masters who will likely give their lives to these dishes. “Would you like me to take these dishes to the table, Masters?”

“YES PLEASE, MS. Y/N” Master Papyrus exclaimed, when suddenly you noticed a bit of tomato sauce on his cheek bone.

Your caretaking instincts took over as you leaned in close towards Master Papyrus, “Oh, Master Papyrus, hold on just a sec.” You lick your thumb and wipe off the tomato sauce from his cheek bone, leaving your Master bright orange and speechless.

“O-OH. THANK Y-YOU, MS. Y-Y/N!”

You smile at him, before turning toward the others. Surprisingly, both Master Black and Master Blue seemed to be staring daggers into Master Papyrus, but they both looked in different directions a split second after you turned around. “Masters, if you wouldn’t mind washing up while I set the table? I’m sure you’d much rather be… not covered in sauce for the feast.”

“OF COURSE, MS. Y/N!” Master Blue said, cheerfully. “THANKS FOR THE HELP!”

“SHE’S GETTING PAID, YOU DIMWIT.” Master Black sneered.

Not for these extra hours, that cruel jackwagon.

“I KNOW, BUT IT’S ALWAYS POLITE TO SHOW GRATITUDE!” Master Blue said, as the three of them left the kitchen.

You sigh as they leave. You make a second mental note to yourself to never let any of your Masters offer to do something for you ever again.

You quickly grab the dishes and begin setting up the table, including putting out the nice china plates and glasses, knowing that Master Papyrus, Blue, and Black will appreciate it. Then, after you’re done, you call all of your Masters down for dinner, before quickly exiting to clean the kitchen so you don’t have to be around when the eldest three of your Masters get to ‘enjoy’ the meal.

* * *

You’ve taken all the plates back to the kitchen, and three of your Masters are looking satisfied while three are looking like they’re on the brink of death. Only two servings of each platter are missing, causing you to wonder who ate what. Nearly all of the hamburgers, hotdogs, and fries were gone, causing you to be slightly proud that your cooking wasn’t awful.

After you were sure things had quieted down (i.e. your three eldest Masters had stopped ‘needing to use the restroom’ and then ‘discreetly’ throwing up everywhere —that was going to be fun cleaning tomorrow—), you brought out some glasses of sorbet you made earlier, hoping that it’ll lift their spirits.

And boy, did you feel like an angel coming down from heaven from the look that your three eldest Masters gave you.

“i-is that icecream?” Master Red drooled all over the table.

“Err, sorbet actual, Master.” You set down one glass in front of Master red, “Fun fact that has no particular meaning whatsoever, sorbet can cure an upset stomach if needed. Just for future reference, Master.”

“oh, kid you are a saint.” Master Orange sang as his glass was set in front of him.

“SORBET? CAKE WOULD’VE BEEN MUCH MORE ELEGANT!” Master Black hissed.

“chill edge, heheh. this may be the best thing you could’ve brought out, right now.” Master Sans grinned.

“AS LONG AS IT TASTES GOOD!” Master Blue chimed, with Master Papyrus nodding beside him.

“How was the meal, Masters?”

Master Papyrus, Black, and Blue all looked at your other three Masters expectantly.

“uhm, the tacos sure did _stir_ something inside me.” Master Orange smiled.

Master Sans smiled at Master Orange’s silent quip, “the spaghetti _turned_ my views on cooking around.”

“and the lasagna was to _die_ for.” Master Red joined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheepwoopwoopwopwop How was that? Be brutally honest, do we need more sexy fluff and less fluff fluff or is this the mamajama?


	3. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Masters try to find out what scares you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auuugh, I'm sickly and gross. But not too sickly to write this lovely jazz ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).
> 
> So according to the comments, all the fluffs are to be had :> so prepare yourselves! 
> 
> PS I literally made half of this chapter at 3 am last night and the other half this morning so I'm not sure how it turned out. Oh well! It also has alot of line breaks for some reason.

You put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and pressed start.

 

“IS THE POPCORN READY, MS. Y/N?”

 

“Master Blue, I just put in the bag.”

 

“OKAY... IS IT READY NOW?”

 

“Master...”

 

Today was movie night. Master Blue brought up the idea earlier that week, and pushed all of your other Masters to join in on it. Somehow, by some magical adorable force you presume, Master Blue had gotten each one of your Masters, including Master Black and Red, to agree to the idea.

 

“HOW ABOUT NOW?”

 

“Master Blue, the popcorn will be ready when the timer-.”

 

**_BEEP_ **

 

Master Blue clapped excitedly as you pulled out the enjoyable snack. You set its contents in a bowl, and handed it to your enthusiastic Master.

 

“PERFECT! POPCORN IS EXACTLY THE KIND OF SNACK THAT WILL MAKE THIS NIGHT A SUCCESS!”

 

You laugh at his excitable nature, “Of course, Master. What movie will you be watching?” You went over to the counter to get sodas to couple with the popcorn.

 

**“** **_the haunting...”_ ** You roll your eyes as you hear Master Red from behind you.

 

“IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT A GROUP OF FRIENDS THAT GO ON A TRIP!” Master Blue chimes.

 

“a haunted trip.”

 

“AND FIND A HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS!”

 

“a haunted house.”

 

“AND MEET A GHOST!”

 

“an evil ghost.”

“I SAW IT JUST BEFORE THIS, JUST TO MAKE SURE IT WAS UP TO PAR WITH MY STANDARDS!” In other words, Master Blue couldn’t wait to see the movie and watched it seven times before today.

 

“in any case,” Master Red ‘casually’ slid closer to you and started playing with one of your loose strands of hair. “it’s going to be  _ reealll _ scary. you can curl up close to me tonight, if it’ll make ya feel more safe, dollface.”

 

For some reason, you were sure you’d feel significantly less safe being that close to Master Red.

 

“SHE WILL MOST CERTAINLY NOT!” Master Blue wedged himself in between you and Master Red, causing Master Red’s expression to grow more irritated, “DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME CALL DIBS ON SITTING NEXT TO MS. Y/N IN THE HALLWAY!”

 

“what, like, that thing you yelled a week ago? sorry kid,” Master Red maneuvered past Master Blue, back to your side, “you can’t call dibs on a person.”

 

You were certain Master Red would take back that statement in a second if he was the one who called dibs. But all of it didn’t really matter to you, you couldn’t stay for the movie anyway.

 

“My deepest apologies, Masters,” You pushed past Master Red to finish getting the snacks ready. “But I am afraid I can’t stay for the movie. I still have to finish the dishes and clean the kitchen from dinner, not to mention getting the preparations for when you all need to go to bed.”

 

“boring.” Master Red rolled his eye(sockets?).

 

“NO!” Master Blue “YOU CAN’T BE BUSY! YOU HAVE TO WATCH THE MOVIE WITH THE REST OF US! DON’T YOU WANT TO?”

 

“Of course, Master. I would love to spend time watching a movie with you.”

 

Master Red crossed his arms, “then what’s the problem?”

 

“I would not love having to stay up until midnight finishing the dishes.” 

 

Master Red shrugged, “that’s no big deal.”

 

No big deal for him, he didn’t have to get up at four in the morning. You decided to hold your tongue, when Master Blue jumped up in front of you and put his hands on his hips.

 

“MS. Y/N, YOU HAVE TO COME WATCH THIS MOVIE WITH US! THAT’S A COMMAND!”

 

“Master-!” Your excitable Master must’ve thought that you were being timid when you said you couldn’t watch the movie, and that you really secretly wanted to see it. Your Masters sometimes didn’t realize how busy you actually were, afterall.

 

Master Blue wagged a finger at you, “YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO DISOBEY A DIRECT COMMAND FROM YOUR MASTER, RIGHT MS. Y/N?”

 

You sighed, “R-right, Master Blue...”

 

“GREAT! WELL YOUR ORDERS ARE TO HAVE FUN WATCHING THE MOVIE WITH ME!” Master Blue chimed, before turning around to go to the living room.

 

“Of course, Master...” You said, wearily.

 

“heheh, join us when you’re ready, sweetheart.” Master Red winked, fully aware of your distress, before following Master Blue out of the kitchen.

 

You sighed again as you gather the snacks you made for your Masters, then you joined your Masters in the living room.

 

In the living room, Master Blue had gotten your help earlier that day to move all of the furniture in a more ‘theater’ like setting. Now, the couches and chairs were arranged in semicircle around a huge tv. Master Papyrus was in one lounge chair, with Master Sans sitting across his lap leisurely. Master Black had laid across the entire couch, and had Master Red sitting under his legs uncomfortably. Master Orange sat alone, half-napping, on an armchair, while lastly Master Blue sat on the floor on top of a blanket and was patting the spot next to him, beckoning for you to come sit next to him.

 

“I brought snacks for you, Masters?”

 

You passed around the bowls of popcorn and drinks, with the occasional thank you from everyone but Master Black, before sitting down next to Master Blue on the blanket.

 

“WAIT, WHAT IS SHE DOING?” Master Black almost sat up to complain.

 

“SHE’S WATCHING THE MOVIE WITH US!” Master Blue chimed as he set the DVD into the player.

 

“BUT SHE’S THE HELP, SHE SHOULD BE IN THE KITCHEN CLEANING!”

 

“You know what, Master Black?” You stood up. “You’re entirely correct! I’ll just go back into the kitchen and-”

 

Master Blue grabbed your skirt and pulled you back down, “I ORDERED HER TO COME HAVE FUN WITH US!”

 

“YOU ORDERED HER TO WASTE HER AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY, OUR TIME WATCHING A MOVIE, WHEN SHE SHOULD BE DOING HER JOB?”

 

For once in your life, you were grateful for Master Black’s constant need to try and ruin your life.

 

“lighten up, edge.” Master Orange joined, to your dismay, “the girl works all day, she could use a break.”

 

And you’d have to work all night if you ‘took a break’. “Actually, I am perfectly content with just doing my job, Masters.” 

 

“NONSENSE!” Master Papyrus, “NO NEED TO BE SO MODEST, MS. Y/N!”

 

“But, Masters-!”

 

“NO BUTS!” Master Blue pushed a button on the DVD player. “THE MOVIE’S ALREADY STARTING, SO NO TAKESIES-BACKSIES!”

 

Master Black audibly groaned while you mentally groaned, and the movie starts. As the movie plays, you quickly realize it’s not very original. There are many horror movie cliches and plot holes, so you couldn’t really get into it. Though, a little bit into the movie, Master Blue starts to cling to you. He holds you close when the scary parts come on, and he silently “MYEH”s as hides his face into your shoulder. Wait... Didn’t he say he had already seen this movie? Then shouldn’t he-

 

“NYEH!” Master Papyrus suddenly jumps into your arms as a jump scare hits the screen.

 

“Master?” You question, as Master Papyrus looks genuinely terrified at the screen. You see Master Blue give Master Papyrus a look out of the corner of your eye, but you're too distracted by your other Masters to really think about it too much.

 

All of your Masters’ eyes were glued to the cheesy horror film, each filled with terror. Master Black was sitting up fully now and was clinging to the bottom of Master Red’s jacket. Master Red was gripping the couch and had a hand over Master Black in a protective motion. You looked over to Master Orange, who had his knees pulled loosely towards his torso. And at another turn of your head, you saw that Master Sans looked like he was ready to take off running. 

 

Had your Masters never seen a horror movie before?

 

“h-hey kid?” You heard Master Sans say, “is there room on that blanket for one more?”

 

You nod, and all of the sudden all of your Masters jump onto the small blanket, crushing you and Master Blue. They clung tightly to you in a giant heap of monster+one human as you tried to watch the movie. The shaking and flinches that came from your Masters during the scary parts kind of ruined it though.

 

Finally, the movie was over, and the screen went black after one final jumpscare. You all sigh in relief. You wait for your Masters to let go of you and each other, but instead you all just sit there in the dark.

 

“Uhm, Masters?” Your voice broke the silence. “You can let go now?”

 

Suddenly, your monster+one human heap dissipates, and everyone pulled apart from each other.

 

“heheh..” Master Orange laughed, nervously.

 

You heard Master Sans shuffle a bit, “sorry, kid... i guess we just like sticking together, heh...”

 

“WOWIE, THAT WAS TERRIFYING!” Master Papyrus busted.

 

Master Red scratched the back of his head, “you're telling me...”

 

You stand up and turn on the lights. “Thank you for inviting me to join you, Masters.” You’re about to head towards the kitchen, before you fell a light tug on your skirt. You look back, and Master Orange is holding onto you.

 

“where you going, y/n?” He said, eyeing the dark hallway to the kitchen.

 

You look back towards the hallway, then to him. “Uhm. The kitchen?”

 

“DIDN’T YOU SEE THE MOVIE!” Master Papyrus grabbed the sides of your face in a frantic motion. “THE GHOST WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GO IN THE DARK!”

 

You glance towards all of your Masters, and they all seem to wear an expression of fear and worry. Well, except for Master Blue, who was looking off to the side as if he was disappointed about something. You couldn’t quite place what, though.

 

“It wasn’t a documentary, Masters.” You smiled uncertainly, “I think I’ll be fine.”

 

“you aren’t the least bit scared?” Master Sans questioned, half laughing.

 

“Not really.”

 

Looks of shock crossed across your Master’s faces, until Master Red laughed full heartedly.

 

“you’ve got balls of steel, sweethear-!” 

 

Master Black gave him a swift hit to the head, “DON’T BE SO CRUDE!”

 

Master Red rubbed his head, before saying, “s-sorry boss.”

 

“It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad, Masters. You don’t need to be so jumpy.” You smile, “If you’re really that scared, though, I can keep the light on in the hallway for you?”

 

You heard various ‘pshhh’ and ‘nahh’ noises from your masters.

 

“we’re not  _ that  _ scared,” Master Orange scratched the back of his head nervously.

 

“I WASN’T EVEN SCARED A LITTLE BIT!” Master Black lied.

 

Master Red shrugged, “what’s a little darkness, heheh...”

 

You snickered at their attempts to keep their pride, until Master Papyrus jumped into your arms yelling. “I’M THAT SCARED! PLEASE KEEP THE LIGHT ON!”

 

You giggle, “Of course, Master Papyrus.”

 

* * *

_ The Next Day _

* * *

 

“you know what i’ve been thinkin’ about?” Master Red said to your other Masters.

 

Your Masters were eating lunch in the dining room, while you were upstairs cleaning. You were, as you expected, extremely tired with only four hours of sleep, but not so tired that you couldn’t do your job. Though, Master Papyrus was upstairs with you, keeping you company by explaining all the different kinds of puzzles that could be made from a paperclip and two rubber bands.

 

“what y/n is afraid of!” Master Red finished.

 

“you must not have much on your mind, red.” Master Orange commented, while Master Sans laughed.

 

“think about it, she was the only one who wasn’t phased at all last night!”

 

“I WASN’T SCARED!” Master Black yelled, almost too quickly.

 

“okay, besides you, boss.”

 

Master Blue put a finger to his chin in thought, “YOUR RIGHT! WHAT’S SHE AFRAID OF, THEN?”

 

“right?” Master Red grinned.

 

“i’d put my money on you, red.” Master Sans laughed.

 

Master Red rolled his eye(sockets?) and continued, “but wouldn’t you like to know what could possibly make our oh-so impassive maid scream and squirm in fear?”

 

The silence from your Masters made Master Red grin as he recognized he got them hooked, “what could possible make y/n so scared that she’d tear up as she’d scream for her master to come and save her? or maybe even beg her master to save her?”

 

“okay, you have a slight problem,” Master Orange took a drink from his cup.

 

Master Red laughed, before saying, “well, i don’t know about you guys, but i’m gonna try and find it out.”

 

“PLEASE.” Master Black crossed his arms, “I’M JUST GONNA ASK HER THE NEXT TIME I SEE HER, IT’LL SAVE YOU THE TROUBLE.”

 

And speak of the devil, you entered into the dining room with Master Papyrus on your heels.

 

“Good Afternoon, Masters. How was your-”

 

“SLAVE, WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?”

 

“For the last time, Master Black, I’m not a slave. I get paid.” You sigh, but then notice all of your Master’s looks of curiosity. “... Why do you need to know, Master?” You definitely didn’t want to disclose that kind of information in front of Master Black or Master Red.

 

“ANSWER THE QUESTION!”

 

“Er, financial debt?”

 

Looks of disappointment all around, and you wondered what you said wrong. Master Black dragged a hand across his face, “NO, WHAT ARE YOU REALLY AFRAID OF?”

 

“Uhmm, yeah definitely financial debt. I’m sorry Masters, why do you need to know this again?”

 

You heard groans, and you couldn’t help your confusion. You looked to Master Papyrus, but he seemed just as confused as you were.

 

* * *

 

You were dusting the cabinets as you always would at that time, when you heard a low voice from behind you.

 

“hey sweetheart.”

 

You turned around immediately, and found your back against the wall as Master Red leaned towards you. He has the biggest grin on his face and a hand behind his back, while one hand rested on the wall next to you to keep you from escaping.

 

“Master Red?”

 

“i’ve got something for ya, but you have to close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

 

Okay, that wasn’t sketchy at all. “Master Sans told me I don’t have to do anything you tell me to if it’s something that is physically harmful or sexual.”

 

“it’s not- ... wait, he said that? wow, no trust in this household.”

 

You give him a knowing look and he laughs.

 

“okay, fair enough. but this won’t hurt ya one bit. i promise ya.”

 

You purse your lips together, still unmoving, until Master Red growls and says. “that’s an order.”

 

You sigh, what’s the worst that could happen? You put a hand over your eyes and hold one hand out for him. You feel him put something in your hand, and suddenly that something starts to crawl.

 

You open your eyes, and see a rather large bug in the middle of your palm. Master Red looks at you expectantly, and you just say, “... Thank you, Master?”

 

“thank you, master? that’s it?” His expression grows irate.

 

“I’m sorry, Master Red.” You say, as you go to the nearest window to let the bug out. “What would you like me to say?”

 

Master Red groaned, “ugh, just nevermind, dollface. go back to whatever you were doing.”

 

“Of course, Master...” Now you were as confused as ever.

 

* * *

 

You were scrubbing the floor of the bathroom as you always would at that time, when Master Blue came up behind you.

 

“MS. Y/N?”

 

You stopped scrubbing and looked up at him. “Yes, Master?”

 

“CAN YOU COME WITH ME FOR A SECOND?”

 

“...” Usually, you’d go with Master Blue in a heartbeat, but with your Masters acting so strange today, you couldn’t help but be skeptical. “Why, Master?”

 

“I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING!”

 

That’s exactly what Master Red said. “W-what would you like to show me, Master?”

 

“IT’S A SURPRISE!”

 

Ho boy, what now.

 

“Uhm, I’m a little busy cleani-!”

 

But Master Blue didn’t give you any time to finish your sentence. “COME ON!” He took your hand and dragged you out of the bathroom. 

 

“Wait, Master! I don’t-!”

 

Suddenly, he pushed you into a dark room and closed the door.

 

“Master Blue?” The room was completely black, and your Master locked you in. It was kind of small, a closet for sure.

 

There was a small moment of silence before.

 

“HOW DO YOU FEEL?”

 

“... Confused, mostly?”

 

There was another tense pause, “YOU DON’T... FEEL LIKE ASKING TO BE SAVED YET?”

 

“Should I?”

 

You heard Master Blue sigh from across the door, before he opened the door with his head held low. “I GUESS NOT... WELP, GOOD LUCK IN CLEANING!” 

 

“Wait, Master! Why are-?” But your enthusiastic Master had already left, leaving you with even MORE questions than before.

 

* * *

 

You were folding the laundry as you always would at that time, when a familiar orange sweatshirt relaxed in front of you.

 

“Hello, Master Orange.” You set down your laundry.

 

“hey kid. would you mind coming with me for a bit?”

 

“You... want to show me something?” Your thoughts drifted back to your previous two Masters.

 

He nodded, and you sighed. “There wouldn’t be any chance that I could possibly refuse, Master?”

 

“heheh, i think you know the answer to that.”

 

You sighed again, “Of course, Master.” 

 

He held out his hand and you took it. “close your eyes.”

 

You did, and suddenly there was a jumping feeling that you couldn't quite place.

 

“you can open them now.”

 

You opened your eyes, surprised to find out you were no longer in the laundry room, but were instead on the roof of your Masters’ mansion.

 

“look down.” He commanded, and you followed his order. You seemed to be dangerously close to the edge, and it was a long ways down. 

 

“Whoa... How did you do that, Master?”

 

Master Orange frowned, “you’re not the least bit worried that if i let go, you’ll fall?”

 

“Are you going to let go?”

 

“no.”

 

“Then no, Master Orange, I’m not worried.”

 

Master Orange exhaled, “well, alright then.”

 

There was that strange jumping feeling again, and suddenly you were back in the laundry room.

 

“I didn’t know you could do that, Master.” You smiled. “That’s amazing.”

 

Master Orange laughed, “yeah, well, it’s not impressive, but the sentiments are sweet.”

 

“Not impressive, Master?” You had to wonder what WAS impressive, then.

 

“don’t dwell on it too much.” He said, leaving with a wave.

 

Now you had EVEN MORE questions.

 

* * *

 

You were cleaning the counters as you always would at that time, when you heard a familiar call from a different room.

 

“y/n? can you come here for a sec?” Master Sans’ voice sounded muffled.

 

Was every one of your Masters going to call you over and do something weird? “Why, Master?”

 

“i wanna show you something. it’s, uh, pretty  _ funny _ .” You heard his distant snickers and rolled your eyes at whatever pun he was coming up with now.

 

“I’ll be there in a second, Master.” You called back, setting down your washcloth.

 

You left to go to your Master, and you were surprised to find that when you entered the room, he jumped out at you with a clown mask on.

 

“boo.”

 

You giggle. For some reason, you felt that the clown mask was very fitting for him.

 

Master Sans pulled off the mask with his usual grin slightly faltering, you could tell he wanted a different reaction from you. “uh, i didn’t say anything funny, kid?”

 

“Oh, forgive me, Master.” You smiled, “I just thought of something interesting. But why are you wearing that, Master Sans?”

 

“this?” Your Master held up the mask and smiled, “i’m just  _ clowning _ around.”

 

You raise your eyebrows, before turning while saying, “Okay, Master Sans, but be careful. You might scare Master Blue or Master Papyrus if you continue to jump out at people.”

 

You heard him audibly sigh and you were filled with questions once again.

 

* * *

 

“YOU MEAN  _ NOTHING  _ WE’VE TRIED WORKED?” Master Blue frowned.

 

“i’m telling you, it’s ridiculous!” Master Red crossed his arms, “she didn’t even flinch when i put that bug in her hand!”

 

“she’s definitely not afraid of heights. she was more impressed that i could teleport than anything.” Master Orange stuffed his hands into his pockets.

 

“clowns is a no go.” Master Sans sighed.

 

Master Blue put his head in his hands, “AND SHE’S NOT CLAUSTROPHOBIC OR AFRAID OF THE DARK EITHER!”

 

Master Black put his hands on his hips, “SHE SAID SHE WAS AFRAID OF FINANCIAL DEBT, MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST THROW HER BACK OUT ON THE STREETS WHERE YOU FOUND HER.”

 

All of your Masters stared at him, annoyed.

 

“JUST PUTTING THAT OUT ON THE TABLE.”

 

“well, if she’s not afraid of heights,” Master Sans put a hand to his chin in thought, “and she’s not afraid of clowns, or bugs, or-”

 

“HELLO FRIENDS!” 

 

Master Papyrus’s voice caused all of your Masters to jump in surprised.

 

“oh hey bro, heheh.” Master Sans scratched the back of his head.

 

“YOUR ALL DISCUSSING THINGS TOGETHER, I WANT TO JOIN THE FUN! WHAT ARE WE DISCUSSING? PUZZLES?”

 

“we all’re trying to figure out what y/n is afraid of.” Master Red said.

 

“OH.” Master Papyrus put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, “HAVE YOU TRIED DOGS YET?”

 

Your Masters just stared at him in confusion.

 

“well,” Master Orange shrugged, “it’s worth a shot.”

 

* * *

 

You were almost completely done with the chores, when you heard something strange. It was the small pitter patter of steps, but you couldn’t quite place what it was from. Interested, you opened the door to see what it could be....

 

Oh no.

 

A small white dog was running towards you in the hallway, and you slammed the door immediately. 

 

Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope.

 

You noped yourself into a closet where you shut the door with a loud SLAM.

 

Suddenly, you heard a knock on the closet door, “hey sweetheart, do you wanna meet our new friend.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Your Masters looked at each other with smiles.

 

“but, uh, dollface, it’s just a small little puppy?” Master Red cooed, almost mockingly.

 

“Nope.”

 

“COME ON, MS. Y/N!” Master Blue chimed, “I PROMISE IT WON’T BITE!”

 

The dog barked, and you squealed. You immediately put your hands over your mouth then, sure any ounce of pride you had left was now gone. Your Masters, on the other hand, were much more gratified with your reaction than you were.

 

“P-please take it elsewhere!” 

 

“you sure you don’t even wanna pet it?” Master Red grinned.

 

“Yes I’m sure!” 

 

Master Red shrugged, before you heard your Master and the dog leave. You sighed, but didn’t dare move in case the dog was still there.

 

“YOU CAN COME OUT NOW, MS. Y/N.” Master Blue chimed.

 

“N-no, I think I’ll stay in here, Master.”

 

You heard snickering, to your irritation, but you stayed unmoving.

 

“whatever you say, sweetheart.” You heard Master Red callback, before he and everyone else that was in the room left.

 

“heheh, nice.” Your Master Red said once out of your earshot.

 

“SHE WAS SO SCARED, WOW!” Master Blue smiled.

 

“I THINK YOU SHOULD’VE LEFT THE DOG IN THERE.”

 

“well, we all can’t be the devil, edge.” Master Orange rolled his eye(sockets?).

 

“how’d you find out she was afraid of dogs, bro?” Master Sans asked.

 

“WELL, DIDN’T SHE MENTION WHEN SHE WAS YOUNGER SHE USED TO GET CHASED DOWN BY STRAY DOGS?” 

 

Instant guilt washed over all of your Masters’ faces.

 

“I JUST THOUGHT THAT MIGHT HAVE A LASTING IMPACT AND MIGHT CARRY INTO ADULTHOOD.” Master Papyrus said, ignorance in his eyes.

 

“uhm...”

 

“i’m going to go take this buddy back where we found him.” Master Orange said, holding the dog.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to dog-lover readers, but when the backstory calls, it calls!


	4. Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Orange is hiding something, and your curiosity gets the better of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a chapter! Watch out! It's a tad more serious than the others! But just a tad :^)
> 
> ABBREVIATIONS: A/y/n is "Almost your name", for example you could just put a name that's similar to yours or your middle name, it's upto you :^D

You were walking in the hallway with the biggest laundry basket you were sure your Masters owned. It was filled to the brim with red, blue, and orange clothes, and you had to wonder how only six monsters could produce so much laundry (though, you were positive a certain couple of spiky black shirts were thrown in there despite not needing to be washed). You couldn’t very well see in front of you, so you just walked blindly hoping that if any of your Masters would pass by, they’d have the common sense to avoid walking into you.

 

Abruptly, you heard the sound of clanking metal in front of you. Curious, you peered out from behind your giant laundry basket to see Master Orange walking pass, with something you couldn’t quite see in his hands.

 

Your mind carried the idea of what could possibly be in his hands all over the place. Your Masters had a knack for letting you know as little as possible about themselves, and you couldn’t say that you were entirely content with that. Especially when it came to Master Sans, Orange, and Red. They would all make jokes and act silly around you, but you were certain there was more than meets the eye when it came to those three. Though, from the moment you started working for them, they made it **_very_** clear that you would not poke around in their personal business.

 

The memory of that moment made you shiver, but you still wanted to know what Master Orange was upto. Perhaps it was because you're always forced to be compliant, so the thought of rebelling in the little ways made you feel better. Or maybe you just REALLY wanted to know what Master Orange was doing. Either way, you set down your laundry and silently followed your tall, skeletal Master.

 

As you tailed your Master with a good distance between you two, you still couldn’t entirely see what was in his hands. Confused, you tried to get just a little closer so you could see. You quickly followed your Master as he turned a corner, and when you turned the corner yourself...

 

He was gone? You tilted your head in confusion. How did he...

 

“ms. y/n.”

 

When you turned back around, your Master was right in front of you! You put your hands over your mouth in shock and took a step only to hit a wall behind you.

 

“M-Master Orange!” Your eyes glanced down to his hands. Nothing. Of course, there was nothing! He wouldn’t try intimidating you while holding the thing he was hiding! You mentally berate yourself before looking back up into your Master’s eyes.

 

He put a hand against the wall to keep you from escaping, “what were you doing?” The question seemed innocent enough, but his voice was laced in an underlying subdued tone.

 

“I-I was just-! W-well, I-I-!” You couldn’t help but studder under his intimidation, your eyes darting everywhere but him.

 

“y/n.” He drew a hand along your jawline, before tugging at your chin to look at him. “ **don’t lie to me.** ”

 

Holy wow monsters could be SERIOUSLY scary sometimes. You pulled your hands to your chest, before you lower your head.

 

“I’m sorry, Master Orange! I was curious by the clanking sound of whatever you had in your hands, I just wanted to see what you were holding!” Your voice sounded shaky even to your own ears.

 

“that’s all?”

 

You nodded up and down, “That’s it, I promise!”

 

“heh, alright.” he said, but his expression went cold. “ **don’t do that again.** ”

 

You nod up and down even faster this time, completely terrified. “Y-yes, Master!”

 

You looked up at him, and your feelings must’ve shown on your face because Master Orange’s expression softened. He put his hand on your head, and patted it gently. Like that was going to make scaring the crap out of you any better.

 

“hey, lighten up. i won’t hurt you.” After threatening you like a scary evil monster? Sureeeee. “come with me, i need you to make a packed lunch for me.”

 

You nod as he begins walking. You followed a little bit behind him, leaving enough room just incase. “W-why do you need me to make you a packed lunch, Master?”

 

“me, sans, and red are going out today.” Master Orange replied.

 

You decided not to ask him where he was going, in fear of him turning cold again. “Should I make one for Master Sans and Master Red, too?”

 

“nah, they can pick something up at muffet’s.” he winked. “i’d much rather see them jealous.”

 

You tilted your head, “I can assure you, Master, that Muffet’s food is much better than my cooking.”

 

“that’s not...” Master Orange sighed, “never mind. i’d still prefer the packed lunch, if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Alright, it’s your call, Master.” You shrug. “What would you like for me to make for you?”

 

Master Orange smiled, “how about you make it really cute? with lots of hearts on it? maybe even a ‘love you’?”

 

You scrunched up your face in confusion, “Why would you want  _ that _ , Master?”

 

Master Orange laughed, “just trust me, it’ll make sans and red flip.”

 

You sigh. Your Masters are so weird.

 

* * *

 

You finished tying a red ribbon on the pink lunch box. Yep, that looked cute enough. You thought it was strange that Master Orange requested such a thing, but, hey if he was into that, to each his own.

 

Suddenly, you heard the front door open. You quickly grabbed the box and ran to the door before your Masters could leave.

 

“Wait, Master Orange!” You caught up to your Masters Orange, Sans, and Red who were all about to leave. “I made you your lunch.”

 

You handed him the sweet looking box, and Master Sans and Red looked slightly shocked. Master Orange smiled, “aww, sweetie, you shouldn’t have.”

 

Sweetie? “But you asked me to-!” Before you could say anything else, he gave you a quick kiss to the cheek. Surprised, you just stared at him in shock.

 

“uh, kid,” You dragged your eyes away from your tall Master, and turned toward Master Sans. “you wouldn’t happen to have one of those for us, would ya?”

 

You shook your head, “Sorry, Masters.” 

 

Master Sans and Master Red looked visibly disappointed, while Master Orange just shrugged, “well, dang! i guess you guys will have to get something at muffet’s then! oh well!”

 

Master Red audibly growled, “it’s grillby’s.” Before he stomped out the door, with Master Sans trailing behind him.

 

Master Orange laughed, before winking, “thanks, sweetie.” He shut the door behind him.

 

You exhale. You’re gonna have to mention to Master Orange that you're not a fan of that nickname, but right now you were just glad to have less people in the house. It made cleaning easier.

 

You began with sweeping the hallways upstairs. Master Blue came by and chatted with you for a bit, before going off to do some puzzles of some sort, leaving you to do your cleaning. As you swept, you passed by each of your Master's rooms. One, Master Blue. Two, Master Papyrus. Three, Master Black. Four, Master Red. Five....

 

Master Orange.

 

You know, you bet Master Orange set whatever he had in his hand earlier that day in his room. It could be casually lying about, all out in the open like it was nothing. 

 

You bit your lip, you weren’t allowed to enter your Masters’ room after you were done waking them up and making their bed in the morning. You Masters wanted it that way so they could put away their personal items at night, and then take them back out when you were done. 

 

Mmmmm, but it was so  _ tempting _ ! No no, you really shouldn’t. You saw the way Master Orange looked at you when you were just following him, you probably wouldn’t live to see another day if he found you sifting through his stuff.

 

But it was sooooo tempting! And Master Orange would be gone the whole day, it wasn’t even close to lunch time yet? No, you can’t. Even if Master Orange was gone, what if Master Blue or, worse, Master Black caught you?

 

Nnngggg, what if you just went in and out really quick? Nobody would even know you disappeared?

 

No, it was rude to shift through somebody’s personal belongings, and you’d get in serious trouble if you were caught. You somehow managed to stop yourself from going into Master Orange’s room...

 

Kidding, you straight up dropped your broom and jumped into that forbidden mess. 

 

You looked around the room, curiously. Unlike when you wake him up in the morning, every surface in the room was littered with items. There were a couple of socks scattered across the floor. You wondered why your Masters didn’t want you to clean it, considering if it was this messy then it would be hard to clean up every night. Wait, how’d he get it so messy in just a few hours?

 

Pushing strange questions aside, you looked at the knickknacks on his dresser. There was mostly just old trash, socks, and cigarette buds on it, but you smiled when you saw a photo of him and Master Blue sitting on the dresser. You picked up all of the items anyway and shook them, but no clanking noise. 

 

You opened his dresser, but there were only socks, cargo pants, and tank tops (and boxers, but you closed that drawer immediately. Well, if you were being honest, almost immediately). This came no shock to you, though, considering you did his laundry. He only ever washes his only sweatshirt when he needs it, afterall. You found it interesting that Master Sans and Master Red were like that, too. You picked up all of the items from the dresser, but to no avail, no clanking noise.

 

You moved onto the bedside table. There were a couple books on it, which varied from genres. One looked like a joke book, while another seemed to be about astrophysics. One of was a science fiction book you’ve actually read before yourself. You laughed, but none of the books had any clanking noise to them. Inside the bedside table you found another picture of Master Blue and Master Orange, causing you to smile again, and a metal key.

 

You move over to a second dresser located across the room. This one seemed a bit more interesting than the others. It was covered in books like the bedside table, but they were all in a writing you couldn’t read. The letters seemed to be replaced with small pictures, like hieroglyphics but... not. There were blueprints and maps on the dresser as well, covered in the same kind of writing, which you looked over. Was it for a machine? You couldn’t really tell. 

 

You opened the dresser and were surprised to find a red box. You picked up the box and shaked it a little bit. Bingo! That was the clanking noise! But what could be inside the box? You try to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. You exhaled sharply, this was getting more and more irritating by the second. That’s when you remembered the key. You went back to the bedside table and grabbed the key, then back to the dresser and opened the box. With a soft click, the box opened and you found...

 

Things. You weren’t entirely sure what they were. They were parts to a machine, you knew that, but you weren’t an engineer so you didn’t know what they were for, let alone what they do. 

 

Oh well, curiosity halfway satisfied, you supposed. But why did Master Orange want to keep it a secret? You didn’t even know your Master was educated in engineering and astrophysics, so what else could he be hiding? These questions would have to go unanswered, because there was no way you’d bring up, ‘Hey, Master Orange? I assaulted your room and personal privacy because of my soul-crushing curiosity, and I noticed these weird machine parts in that secret box that you keep the key to at your bedside. Mind telling me what those do?’

 

You locked the box and put it back, then put the key back in place. You were about to leave the forbidden room behind... until something caught your eye.

 

There was a typewriter on Master Orange’s desk. You thought it strange, considering a computer would be much more efficient. You looked over at the typewriter, and was happy to see it wasn’t in that weird language you saw before. You read the beginning of the page that was still in the typewriter.

 

  
  


**chapter 13: a rainy night**

 

finally out of the rain, i set my coat up on the rack. my secretary came to greet me, with concern in her eyes.

 

“Russ!” she cried, “You didn’t answer my calls! I was so worried!”

 

“heheh, sorry sweetie.” i set my hat up on the coat rack as well, “i was a little busy with the case.”

 

she stepped closer to me, a soft hand brushing against my cheekbone where i previously had been hit. 

 

“S-sir...”

 

i turned my head, “oh, this? don’t worry, sweetie. i won.”

 

her brow furrowed, obviously not pleased with my reply. but then her expression softened. she lightly pushed me to the desk, beckoning me to sit. when i did, she placed her short frame in between my legs as she undid my tie.

 

“I... I don’t like it when you get into trouble.” her face was bright red. “It makes me worry, Russ...”

 

“a/y/n...” i pull her chin up slightly to meet her gaze, but she turned her head away in shyness.

 

“I-I should-!”

 

i pulled her into a deep kiss, the dim lighting being the only source of visibility. she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself against me.

 

 

You put a hand over your mouth to keep yourself from grinning childishly. You couldn’t believe it! Master Orange was a writer! Not only that, but he wrote  _ romance _ ! And it was kinda good!

 

Okay, you needed to stop right there. Not only was it a HUGE invasion of privacy to read his writings, but it was also a HUGE jerk move. You already assaulted his privacy enough, now was the time to be the better person and go back to cleaning. You decided you were not going to be the worst person ever, and left the room...

 

Kidding again, you look through your Master’s desk and find a bundle of pages. Sifting through them, you find chapter one and began reading. 

 

As you read, you were starting to get the plot a bit. The story centered around a ‘Detective Russ’, who was trying to solve a murder case, and his secretary ‘Ms. A/y/n’, who has a secret crush on the detective. But since boss/employees can’t have a relationship in the police force, A/y/n doesn’t reveal her feelings to Russ. That is, until one night when Russ almost got killed, A/y/n confessed everything. This eventually leads into them having a secret relationship (with certain... steamy parts that you couldn’t bring yourself to read). Oh, and there was a murder case or something like that going on too, but it was kinda in the background because the main focus was on the romance.

 

You were smiling as you read pretty far into the story, but your face immediately fell when you heard foot steps.

 

“MS. Y/N?” You heard Master Blue call. “MS. Y/N, WHERE ARE YOU?”

 

Drat! Why do you always get pulled in by the allure of being forbidden to do things! You should’ve just ignored your curiosity and went back to sweeping, or better yet not come in at all! You cursed yourself for your indulgence before stuffing the papers back into Master Orange’s desk.

 

“MS. Y/N?” Master Blue opened the door to Master Orange’s room right as you rid yourself of the evidence. “WHY ARE YOU IN PAPY’S ROOM?”

 

“Because,” It was so much easier to lie to Master Blue than Master Orange. “I think I accidentally lost something in here when I was cleaning this morning.” That sounded plausible, right?

 

“... WHAT DID YOU LOOSE?”

 

“A hair thing.” That sounded reasonable, right?

 

“...” Master Blue looked at you with skepticism. Crap, it wasn’t reasonable or plausible enough. You held your breath.

 

“OKAY...” Master Blue toyed with his fingers, “BUT YOU SHOULD STOP DOING THAT NOW, PAPY WOULDN’T BE HAPPY IF HE KNEW YOU WERE IN HERE.”

 

“Oh, my apologies, Master!” You died a little inside, wracked with worry that he was going to mention it to his brother. “I didn’t even think about that.”

 

“THAT’S OKAY.” Master Blue said, opening the door wide while you walked through it. “JUST... DON’T DO THAT AGAIN.”

 

“Of course, Master.”

 

* * *

 

You were drying the dishes from dinner, your mind wrapped up in it’s own thoughts. So far, Master Orange had acted completely normal throughout the day since he came back, so you guessed that Master Blue had either spared you or forgotten about it. You wanted to sigh with relief, but you couldn’t help but feel like you just had to wait for the storm to come.

 

You heard two knocks on the door frame. You turned around, it was Master Orange.

 

“hey, kid.”

 

Yep, you were dead. 

 

“M-Master Orange!” You put down you dish, “What do you need?”

 

“nothing much,” he edged in closer, and you edged back. “i just wanted to chat.”

 

This is what knowing that you’re gonna die feels like.

 

“W-what about, Master?”

 

“hmmm, is there anything you want to tell me?” He got even closer, and you took even more steps back.

 

You wondered if death hurt.

 

You shook your head quickly, and he took another step forward. You were about to take another step back, but then you realized you reached the counter.

 

“nothing at all? that’s funny.” Master Orange cornered you completely at this point, before he leaned down to your ear. “ **a hair thing? really?** ”

 

You inhale sharply, but he covers your mouth with his hand. His smile is strained, and you can see the anger in his eyes.

 

“y/n, you should know better than to go into my room, or any of our rooms for that matter. invasion of privacy and all that.”

 

His hand let go of your mouth, but still lingered in a threatening presence.

 

“and after this morning?  **what’s your game?** ”

 

Oh snap. You were being accused of some pretty serious stuff here. Humans aren’t known very well for being kind to monsters, so it wouldn’t be surprising if a human were to accept a job from a monster just to hurt them. That’s one of the reasons why humans and monsters kept separate. Some of the time kept separate.

 

“I don’t-!”

 

“ **and** **don’t** ” he interrupted, “ **lie to me**. just answer me one question, what were you doing in my room?”

 

You froze, you knew if you lied he’d be able to tell, but if you told the truth he’d kick you out or worse. You had to think of something, fast, so you said the first thing that came to your mind.

 

“I was reading your story!” You covered your head in your hands to hide your embarrassment. Master Orange’s demeanor and expression immediately changed.

 

“huh?” he took a step back.

 

“I’m so sorry, Master! I couldn’t help myself, it was really good, and once I started reading I couldn’t stop!” You put your hands together in a begging motion, “Please don’t be mad at me! I know it was wrong to go into your room and look at your personal belongs, I’m soooo sorry! Please PLEASE forgive me!”

 

“you...” Your Master grew a little orange. “read....” He grew a little more orange. “my....” He grew even more orange. “...oh, geez...” At this point he was glowing bright orange. He put a hand over his face to try and hide his blush, but to no avail. “... and you liked it?”

 

Your smile was genuine, mostly because you realized that you weren’t going to die today. “Oh, yes definitely, Master! The characters were really believable, and the romance was so appealing, I found my heart racing at times!” You flushed pink, then toyed with your fingers, “Though... I have to admit, I skipped over the more... intimate parts.”

 

“oh my stars.” Master Orange put his blushing head in his hands.

 

“B-but it was really great, overall!”

 

“heheh... thanks.” Master Orange scratched the back of his head, “uhm, what did you think of a/y/n?”

 

“If I’m being honest, Master?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Well, she was okay.” You put your hands behind your back, “I liked her character, but I feel like she was a little too much of a pushover. Plus, Russ seemed to give her ALL this work, so I just ended up feeling bad for her.”

 

“heheh, is that so?”

 

“W-well, that’s just one opinion, Master. You should probably give her a reason why she does so much for him.”

 

“isn’t her feelings for him, enough?”

 

You give your Master a knowing look, “If it’s her feelings that are causing her to do all of that work for Russ, then that’s an abusive relationship.”

 

Your Master pursed his teeth together, “i... i guess so. well, thanks for the advice, y/n.”

 

You smile and nod.

 

“and y/n?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“don’t  **ever** go into my room again.”

 

You stiffen, “Y-yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a fact, a skelefact. Thanks for reading. >:^D


	5. First Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Black and Master Red have an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, WARNING: It's sexy fluff time :^)
> 
> P.S. I'm going on a camping trip (HALP) for the next two weeks, and I'll only have internet the first week. I'll try my hardest to get in some chapters next week, if I'm not busy dying, but we'll see! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my self indulgent fanfiction (╥﹏╥)/
> 
> I'll be FOR SURE back on June 27.

You had just gotten the dishes from breakfast clean, when you heard a booming loud voice from upstairs. 

 

Curious, you softly and quietly went up the steps of the grand staircase, and followed the sound of angry yelling.

 

“boss, i’m telling you, i’m fine-”

 

“FINE? FINE?! YOU THINK THIS IS FINE?! NOT ONLY DOES IT EMBARRASS YOU, BUT IT EMBARRASSES ME FOR HAVING SUCH A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BROTHER!”

 

You put your back to a corner so you could go unseen while Master Red and Master Black argued with each other.

 

“but muffet didn’t even see me, it was just her weak spider crew.”

 

“YOU RAN FROM HER “WEAK SPIDER CREW”?!” Master Black sounded like he was about to explode any second.

 

“boss, i can’t afford to pick fights with every monster that decides they’re gonna make fun of me, i only have 1 hp.”

 

“MAYBE IF YOU WORKED A LITTLE HARDER INSTEAD OF LOUNGING AROUND ALL DAY, YOU’D HAVE MORE HP!”

 

Master Red only had 1 HP? You didn’t know that.

 

“boss, that’s not how it works-!”

 

“SHUT UP!” Master Black boomed, “IT LOOKS LIKE ONCE AGAIN I’LL HAVE TO GO SET THINGS STRAIGHT!”

 

“w-wait, boss! muffet’s not like any token monster, she’s-!”

 

“ **SILENCE!** ” Your Master’s voice shook the whole upstairs. “I’M GOING TO GO FIX YOUR MESS,  _ AGAIN _ ! DON’T BOTHER DISSUADING ME!”

 

And with that obnoxious ending, Master Black stormed off in one direction, while Master Red grumbled and went a different one.

 

You quickly skipped down the steps, positive you knew what Master Black was going to do next.

 

“ **SLAVE!** ” He boomed for you.

You grabbed Master Black’s scarf and gloves from the coat closet by the foyer, then rushed to the living room to greet him.

 

You considered correcting him on the term ‘slave’, but decided he wasn’t in the mood. “Going somewhere, Master?”

 

“YES. I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF SOME THINGS.” He grabbed his gloves from your hands and slipped them on.

 

You nodded, handing him his scarf, “What time do you suppose you’ll be back?”

 

“LATER THIS EVENING, MOST LIKELY.” He set his scarf around his neck, looking in a mirror propped up against the wall. “HAVE OUR DISTINCT ARRANGEMENTS READY FOR WHEN I RETURN, THOUGH WITH MY SKILL I MIGHT NOT NEED THEM.” He didn’t even bother looking at you while he talked.

 

You nodded again, knowing what ‘arrangements’ he was speaking of. This seemed to happen on a regular occurrence. Once he was done fixing his scarf to exactly how he liked it, you rushed over to the door so you could open it for him. 

 

As he stepped out, you said, “Take care, Master.”

 

He looked down at you with coldness in his red eyes, before he just grunted and left. Well, at least he acknowledged you this time.

 

You sigh with relief as your most difficult of your Masters left. Now it was time to take care of your second most difficult one. You hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of mustard, a shot glass, two napkins, and a bag of pretzels. You stuffed the items in your apron and skipped up the steps of the main staircase. 

 

Once you were at the top, you heard a loud crash in one of the spare rooms. Taking a peek, you saw Master Red standing over a broken lamp that you were sure you would have to clean up later. You’re lucky you got there so soon, who knows what else you’d have to clean up otherwise.

 

You gently knocked on the door frame, and Master Red turn toward you.

 

“heh... heh....” He unballed his fist when he saw you, not-so-subtly stopping himself from breaking something else. “sorry, sweetheart. you’ve caught me at a bad time, i’m a little on edge.”

 

You pulled the bottle of mustard out of your apron’s  pocket, and his gaze immediately softened.

 

“huh...” He shook his head, “how do you always know what to do when you're needed?”

 

“I clean the place, I have to know everything, Master.”

 

“heheh.” He sat down at his desk. You set a napkin down, then the shot glass on top of it, and then you poured mustard into his glass. Master Red took a swig of his mustard, emptying the glass. “that doesn’t make any sense, dollface.”

 

You shrug, and pour him some more mustard. You were about to leave, when your Master stops you.

 

“stay with me.”

 

You nod.

 

“sit down.”

 

You pull up a chair and sit next to him. He hands you the bottle of mustard, “you want some?”

 

You take out the other napkin and pour mustard onto it. You then get your pretzels out and begin dipping them in the mustard. Your Master looks at you surprised.

 

“what, you just got everything in there?”

 

“More or less, Master Red.”

 

He laughs, before taking another drink. There was a comfortable silence for a moment or two, before you broke it.

 

“Master...”

 

“hmm?”

 

“Why do you let him treat you that way?”

 

Your Master looked at you surprised, but he knew what you were talking about. He sighed, resigned.

 

“isn’t it obvious? it’s because i love him.”

 

You let that sink in for a second, before you began to blush a light pink.

 

“O-oh.” Well, you were not expecting that answer.

 

Your Master looked over at you and laughed loudly, “pfff, of course  _ your  _ first thought is that i meant it incestuously. heheheh, didn’t know you were into that kinda thing, sweetheart.”

 

You exhaled, your blush fading. You gave him a soft smile, thinking it was sweet that he thought so highly of his brother.

 

“aww, don’t look at me like that, sweetheart.” Your Master’s cheekbones glowed a slight red. “he’s my baby bro, ‘course i love him.”

 

You could not nor would not think of Master Black as a ‘baby bro’ for a single second, not with his tall, terrifying nature. But you nodded anyway.

 

“May I leave my remarks, Master?” 

 

“no.” It was obvious Master Red and his brother’s relationship was a touchy subject for him, so you didn’t push it any further.

 

“Very well.” You stand up after you finish your pretzels and take your napkins. “Please, take care of yourself, Master.”

 

He looked up at you, slightly surprised at your genuine tone. Then, he looked away, smiling. “thanks.”

 

* * *

 

It was late in the evening, really late. The moon was up high in the sky, and almost everyone was in bed. Everyone, but you.

 

You were slightly bitter about it, but you decided to make the best of the situation by humming ‘A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes.’ Plus, it was kinda nice to have the house all to yourself. Well, you got the house all to yourself all the time when your Masters left for work or to go visit other monsters, but the sentiments were still there.

 

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and you heard heavy panting. You made your way to the foyer, before calmly saying, “Welcome home, Master Black.”

 

Your Master looked in tatters. He was covered in marrow and a purple liquid that you couldn’t quite identify. Scratches and bite marks painted his body, and his eyes were dark. Nothing new, but he looked a little bit worse than he usually did.

 

You accepted his gloves and his scarf, putting them up in the coat closet, while he dragged himself to a spare room near the living room. It had the fireplace lit, and there was a spare change of clothes on the armchair.

 

He sat down on the armchair, and you came in with a white box. Kneeling down next to him, you opened the box and pulled out the disinfectant and a cotton ball. You poured the disinfectant on the ball, and got to work on Master Black’s injuries.

 

“Did you win, Master?” You asked, while treating his arms.

“... YES.” Oh boy. You figured out over time that the shorter the answer, the greater he lost. Usually when Master Black won, he would describe in detail the event, sometimes largely exaggerating. 

 

You began to bandage his bones, being careful of the injuries.

 

“Can I see your ribs?”

 

Master Black hesitated for a second, but then took off his shirt. His ribs were bitten up pretty bad, and you could distinctly see fang marks.

 

You started to use the disinfectant on his wounds, when he hissed loudly.

 

“THAT HURTS!”

 

“Master Black, It’s helping you.”

 

“IF I CAN FEEL IT BURN ON MY BONES, IT’S NOT HELPING ME!”

 

“The burning feeling is the antiseptic fighting off the bacteria. The more it burns, the more work it’s doing.”

 

Master Black seemed to be trying to think of a reply, but ended up just audibly growling. You smiled to yourself as you picked up the bandages. You begin to wrap the bandages around him tightly, when he hissed again and grabbed your wrist roughly.

 

“YOU’RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!”

 

“Master, if I wanted to hurt you, I’d tell you that you need an amputation.”

 

He ignored you, “STOP PULLING SO TIGHTLY!” He squeezed your wrist until it hurt.

 

Out of sheer defiance, you didn’t let the pain show on your face. “I wouldn’t have to bandage you up if you didn’t go out and get into fights, Master.”

 

He squeezed tighter, “IT’S NOT MY FAULT, SANS-!”

 

“Master Red did not force you to get into a fight, Master!” You were not about to let him shift the blame for his own messes. “You can’t blame me or him for your injuries!”

 

Master Black’s eyes looked like they were on fire with anger. He squeezed your wrist so tight, you were sure he was either going to crush it to dust or snap it in two any second. You winced from the pain, which was enough he needed to throw you wrist down.

 

“FINISH UP.” He growled as you rubbed your wrist.

 

You finished bandaging up his ribs, and then moved onto his skull. He had a scratch along his cheekbone, so you grabbed another cotton ball and moved in close to his face.

 

His cheeks grew a soft red as his eyes widened. “W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He said, surprised at your sudden closeness.

 

“Bare with me, Master.” You said, softly dabbing on the scratch. “I’ll only be a minute.”

 

Master Black leaned his skull away from you, so you had to pull it back softly. He then tilted his skull away from you, so you tilted it back towards you. Finally, he turned his head away defiantly, causing you to turn it back.

 

“S-STOP IT!”

 

“Master, I can’t do my job properly if you keep fighting me. Just keep your head straight, looking ahead of you, that’s all I ask.”

 

He seemed to continuously grow red as he looked straight forward, the closeness getting to him. You were busy cleaning up the fresh wound to care, though.

 

When you were finished, you leaned back and Master Black exhaled as if he was holding his breath the whole time.

 

“Great, now if you could take off your pants-”

 

“ _ NO _ !”

 

You scratched the back of your head, “You can keep your boxers on, if you would like, Master?”

 

“NO. JUST NO.” Your Master huffed.

 

You exhale, before saying. “Well, the wounds don’t really look that bad on your legs, so I guess it’ll be fine. But I have to ask you, Master, please use the antiseptic on your legs when you have the time.”

 

He sighed, relieved, “YEAH YEAH, SURE JUST-!”

 

“Boss?” You heard your Master Red call from outside of the room you were in.

 

You were about to call him over, when Master Black grabbed you, crammed you in a dark closet with him, and slammed a hand over your mouth. You saw Master Black put a finger over his mouth to silence you as he looked through the crack of the door.

 

You heard Master Red open the door, look around, but then leave. His footsteps echoed the foyer as he left.

 

Master Black sighed, before noticing your presence again. You weren’t panicked, these things tended to happen around your Masters often, so you just looked up at him curiously as his hand was still placed over your mouth.

 

He just stared at you for a second, almost in awe of how close you were letting him be to you. Your master let go of your mouth, but his skeletal hand trailed over your jawline. You tilted your head, wondering why he was doing this, when he brushed his thumb over your bottom lip.

 

“Master?”

 

“So...” You’ve never heard your Master that quiet before, “Soft...”

 

Suddenly, your Master shoved his thumb into your mouth, taking you by surprise. You brought your hands up to his, but he wouldn’t budge. His thumb pressed into your tongue painfully as a red glow across his cheeks illuminated the closet.

 

“Ngg-!” You tried to pull him off, but he pulled you towards him, forcing your mouth to close around his digit. The red glow seemed to burn brighter with you almost sucking on his phalange, and it led you to wonder... Was he...? Was he getting turned on by this? 

 

You slammed your teeth down on his thumb, which snapped him out of his strange trance, leading him to yell, “ **OW!** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!”

 

“Master Sans,” You panted for a second, out of breath, “said that if you ever attack me physically or sexually, I’m allowed to act in self defense.”

 

“I DIDN’T ATTACK YOU!”

 

“Master,” You were so done with this guy's weird behaviour. “You crammed your thumb down my throat. That counts as attacking me.”

 

“I WASN’T-! IT WAS JUST-!” He searched frantically for an excuse. “ **ARGH!** **YOU’RE SO INSUFFERABLE!** ”

 

And with that, he stormed out of the closet, slamming the door behind him.

 

“DON’T COME OUT, I’M CHANGING!”

 

You sighed, 90% confused by his strange actions and 10% tired from staying up all night dealing with his strange actions.

 

When you heard the shuffling cease, you called out, “Can I come out now, Master?”

 

“...YES.”

 

When you left the closet, you noticed Master Black was now wearing the outfit that you set out for him. It consisted of a black tank-top and some pajama bottoms. You took a moment to appreciate how good your Masters looked in tank-tops. Perhaps it was the boney ribs that made it look so attractive, or maybe it was hereditary. You didn’t know/didn’t care what it was, you just made sure to buy them whenever they send you out to buy clothes for them.

 

Aaaand the moment was ruined when your Master held out his marrowy, torn up clothes and dropped them in your hands,

 

“THROW THESE OUT, AND MAKE SURE THEY CAN’T BE FOUND BY SANS. I WANT THEM GONE BEFORE TOMORROW MORNING.”

 

“Why don’t you want Master Red to-”

 

Master Black shot you the coldest look you’ve received in a while.

 

“Never mind, Master.” You resigned.

 

He smirked, because for whatever reason he always found victory in making your life worse. “GOOD. I’M GOING TO BED NOW, WAKE ME UP  _ EXACTLY _ THIRTY MINUTES AFTER I USUALLY WAKE UP. DON’T BE LATE OR EARLY EVEN A SECOND.”

 

“Of course, Master.”

 

He turned without a word, leaving you with more work to do even this late at night. 

 

You sighed again, before going back to humming to do your work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I just wrote that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> P.P.S. Your comments are what makes me stay alive.
> 
> P.P.P.S. CHECK OUT THESE AMAZING FANARTS!!!
> 
> http://raccoonsinqueen.tumblr.com/post/145721229490/stuckinthewindow-i-swear-to-god
> 
> http://raccoonsinqueen.tumblr.com/post/145720795240/hamozeon-finally-actually-this-is-the-short?is_related_post=1#notes
> 
> P.P.P.P.S. watch out, that's my sin blog


	6. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Blue has a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, camping sucks somebody please come and get me.
> 
> SO! This awesome jazzy lady: stuckinthewindow.tumblr.com , did an art trade kinda thing with me, where I'm gonna write an idea she had for this fanfiction for her and she's gonna get me some hot mamajama art that she draws because she's an awesome artist! Enjoy it, because she came up with this idea and it's AWESOME!

It was late that night, and you had just got finished with all of your chores. Master Black, to no surprise, had made you work extra late again. It had come to the point where you expected him to add on some random chore, such as reorganizing the food supply or wiping down every surface. One time, he asked you to sweep the foyer, and when you said that you had already swept it that day, he poured the ashtray on the floor and told you to sweep it again. You 'accidentally' covered all his food in hot sauce that next morning and 'forgot' to bring him a drink.

 

You stretched while yawning, it was almost midnight. You grabbed a quick glass of water, and then headed down the stairs to your room. The change in scenery was drastic, but as long as the bed was comfortable you were fine with it. You changed out of your uncomfortable uniform and slipped on some short-shorts and a tank top. Mmmm, not wearing a skirt was nice.

 

You walked over to your bathroom and brushed your hair and teeth, before washing your face down with water. Content with your quick clean up, you went back to your bed, made sure your alarm clock was set, and turned off the lamp.

 

It wasn't 30 seconds before you heard a knock at your door.

 

You turn on your lamp, wondering why anyone was up so late at night, before you got up and opened your creaky door.

 

"Master Blue?" You said, just your head peeking out.

 

Your Master Blue was standing at the door, twiddling his fingers cautiously. He looked incredibly nervous, his knees buckling and his shoulders shaking, while a light blue flush spread across his cheekbones.

 

"MS. Y/N?" His voice was shaky. "I-I HAD A BAD DREAM..."

 

You blinked twice.

 

"C-COULD I SLEEP WITH YOU TONIGHT?"

 

You scratched the back of your head, "Don't you go to Master Orange for those kinds of problems, Master?"

 

He nodded, "W-WELL, YES BUT I WANTED TO SLEEP WITH YOU TONIGHT! PAPY ALWAYS ROLLS ON TOP OF ME IN HIS SLEEP AND IT'S REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE. P-PLUS, YOU HAVE ALL THAT FLESH AND STUFF SO YOU’D BE SQUISHY AND ALL..."

 

"Master..." You couldn't let Master Blue sleep in the same bed as you. Not only was it unprofessional, but it was kind of an intimate thing. "I don't think you should..."

 

Master Blue squeezed his hands to his chest, "MS. Y-Y/N, IT'S AN ORDER!" His voice was shaking like a leaf, which kinda took away from the intimidation. Your Master's expression quickly softened as you furrowed your brow, "P-PLEASE, MS. Y/N! I'M REALLY REALLY SCARED, AND I JUST WANT SOMEBODY NEXT TO ME!"

 

You sigh, your poor Master was shaking like crazy. You gave him a patient smile and opened the door wider, "Well, if it's a command."

 

Master Blue's face lit up, “THANK YOU, MS. Y/N!”  and he practically skipped into your dimly lit room. He looked around in amazement. "WOW, IT LOOKS REALLY WORN DOWN IN HERE. IS THIS WHERE YOU-?" He stopped talking when he looked at you, a bright blue crossing his face. "W-WOWIE... Y-YOU'RE NOT WEARING YOUR UNIFORM."

 

You laugh, "I don't sleep in my maid uniform, Master."

 

"IT'S J-JUST, I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU IN ANYTHING BUT YOUR DRESS!" He stammered. "YOU LOOK PRETTY WITHOUT IT... B-BUT YOU ALSO LOOK PRETTY WITH IT, B-BUTALSOITHINKYOU'DLOOKGOODINANYTHINGTHATYOUDECIDEDTOWEARIJUSTMEANTTHATITHINKYOULOOKPRETTYBUTNOTINACREEPYWAYORANTYHINGANDIWASN'TTRYINGTOTELLYOUWHATYOUNEEDTOWEARYOUSHOULDWEARWHATEVERYOUWANTAND-!"

 

"Thank you, Master Blue." You patted his head gently, and this seemed to satiate him. He leaned into your hand and almost purred, which you couldn't help but find adorable.

 

You walked to the closet and grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows. "You can take the bed, Master, and I'll take the floor."

 

"THE FLOOR?!" He boomed, like it was outrageous. "NO NO NO, YOU MUST SLEEP ON THE BED WITH ME!"

 

"Uhm," Was he serious? "I don't think that that's really-!"

 

"I INSIST! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SLEEP ON THAT COLD, HARD, AND REALLY KIND OF GROSS FLOOR-!"

 

"This is my floor?" You say, slightly offended.

 

"-WHEN THIS KINDA WARM, HARD, AND STILL KIND OF GROSS BED HAS JUST ENOUGH ROOM FOR TWO!"

 

"Uhm."

 

"WELL, IT BARELY HAS ENOUGH ROOM FOR TWO. ACTUALLY, IF WE'RE BEING TOTALLY HONEST, IT PROBABLY JUST BARELY HAS ENOUGH ROOM FOR ONE. BUT!" Master Blue's smile widened, "IF WE CUDDLE CLOSE ENOUGH THERE'LL BE JUST ENOUGH ROOM FOR THE BOTH OF US!"

 

"I don't know, Master..." You put your hands behind your back nervously, "Sleeping in the same bed? That's a little unprofessional, and if the other Masters found out..."

 

"I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO THEM!" Master Blue put a hand on his chest, "AND DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE THE PERFECT GENTLEMAN!"

 

You looked at your Master and couldn't help but find him adorable, again. He had stars in his eyes, and you knew that he basically had the mind of a 8-year-old, so what's the worse that could happen? You smile and nodded, sending Master Blue in a flurry of excitement.

 

"But I do wake up early in the morning, Master, just so you're aware."

 

"PFFT!" He scoffed, "I WAKE UP EARLY ALL THE TIME! IT'S NO PROBLEM TO ME! NOW, COME ON!" Master Blue jumped on the bed and patted a spot next to it eagerly.

 

You laughed and joined him on the bed, getting under the covers and putting the covers over Master Blue as well. You leaned over him and turned off the lamp before settling yourself in.

 

The moment the light went off, Master Blue clung to you like a koala. You were surprised by how much warmth he gave off and how cuddly he was, considering he was a skeleton, but you went along with it anyway, and trailed your fingers over his skull in little circles. A light blue glow emanated from his face, making it hard to sleep, so you slowed until your hand just rested on his head. Eventually, you almost fell asleep, until....

 

"Y/N?"

 

"Yes, Master Blue?"

 

"What do you think dinosaurs look like?"

 

You almost groaned. It was way too late for sleepover talk, but you couldn't just outright ignore your master. "Isn't Ms. Alphys a dinosaur?"

 

"..."

 

"OH!"

 

Another long silence went past, and you felt your eyes drop. You almost fell asleep again, until.

 

"Y/N?"

 

"...Yes, Master?"

 

"HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA DIE?"

 

You took a deep breath, "Fatigue."

 

"REALLY? I THINK I'M GONNA GET STUCK IN QUICKSAND."

 

You gave him a strange look.

 

"I DON'T KNOW, I JUST _FEEL_ LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE THAT WAY."

 

"Okay, Master."

 

There was another long silence, but you kept yourself awake knowing he'd ask another question.

 

"Y/N?"

 

"Master Blue, I need to wake up early tomorrow."

 

"RIGHT RIGHT, JUST ONE MORE QUESTION, PROMISE."

 

You sighed, but you nodded.

 

"DO YOU..." He grew more blue, "DO YOU LOVE ME, Y/N?"

 

You were kinda surprised by the sudden question. Love was a very strong word. People loved their family, some could love their best friends, and of course there was romantic love for that special someone. Your Master didn't fit any of those categories, but you did feel for him and wanted him to be happy.

 

"I care for you, Master." You said, before adding, "Just like I do for all of my other Masters."

 

He squirmed a bit, not content with your answer, before he said, "BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT ME?"

 

"That's more than one question, Master."

 

"AWW, COME ON, PLEASE?"

 

"Goodnight, Master."

 

He sighed deeply, before nestling his head to your chest, "GOODNIGHT, Y/N..."

 

* * *

 

'DING-DING-DING-DING!'

 

You heard Master Blue groaned, not even hiding the fact that he was tired. You untangled yourself from your Master and hit your alarm clock. Getting out of the sheets you turned on the lamp, causing your Master to hid under the blanket.

 

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" He groaned.

 

"4:45."

 

"NNNNNNNGH, IT'S SO EARLY!"

 

You giggle and say, "I'll let you sleep in, Master. You had a long night last night. Just come out when your ready to have breakfast, okay?"

 

"MMMMMMMMKAY..." Master Blue said, gratefully.

 

You quietly got ready, and turned off your lamp before you left to get started for the day.

 

After you did all the cooking and brought you Masters there breakfast, You got started on the sweeping downstairs as your Masters started coming down one at a time.

 

Your Master Orange was the last of your Masters to come down. He scratched the back of his head and said, "hey, y/n? have you seen blueberry? i checked his room, and he wasn't there..."

 

"He's in my room, Master."

 

Master Orange and Master Sans turned toward you, shocked. "w-what's he doing in there, kid?" Master Sans said, nervously.

 

You stopped sweeping, "He slept with me last night."

 

"WHAT?!" You heard stomping from another room, when Master Black bust through the door. "YOU DID WHAT WITH THAT CHUBBY, OVERLY HAPPY IDIOT?!"

 

"hey," Master Orange said, coldly, "watch your mouth."

 

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

 

Master Red entered during all the commotion, "hey, what's going on?" He said, grumpily.

 

"BLUEBERRY DID THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT WITH THE SLAVE!"

 

Master Red looked at you shocked, "with blueberry? seriously?"

 

"What? No I didn't."

 

"BUT YOU JUST SAID-!"

 

"Master Blue asked if he could sleep with me last night because he got scared from a nightmare he had."

 

There was a sigh of relief that came from the room, but tension was still there.

 

"well, uh, did you just let him sleep on the floor, or?" Master Red drawled.

 

"No, I offered for him to take the bed, but he insisted that we share."

 

"how big is your bed, kid?" Master Sans asked.

 

"It's a twin size." Each of your Masters had a different facial expression. Master Red stuffed his hands in his pockets, aggravated, while Master Sans' just scratched the back of his head while avoiding eye contact. Master Orange shuffled his feet a bit while looking down, and Master Black visibly gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

 

Breaking the tense silence, Master Papyrus came into the room, and when he saw everybody he asked, "WHAT'S EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT?"

 

Master Black crossed his arms and tapped his foot repeatedly, irritated, "THE SLAVE DECIDED TO GET COZY WITH BLUEBERRY, FOR WHATEVER ULTERIOR MOTIVES SHE HAS."

 

"Master Black, if you could stop jumping to conclusions for one sec-"

 

"WHAT? I WANNA GET COZY WITH MS. Y/N!" Master Papyrus's yell took you by surprise, but you ended up giggling at his remark.

 

"Tell you what, Master Papyrus. If you ever have nightmares, you can stop by my room and you can sleep with me, okay?"

 

"WOWIE! REALLY? THAT'S SUCH A STRANGE OFFER, BUT I SURE WILL TAKE IT!" Master Papyrus smiled.

 

You smiled back, and you noticed that all of your other Masters had a look of realization on their faces. You didn't pay much mind to it, your Masters were always acting strange, so you picked up your broom and went back to sweeping.

 

* * *

 

It was later that evening, and you had finished, once again, all of your chores. You didn't even have any extra chores that you needed to do, which was really nice. The earlier you could go to bed, the better.

 

You went down to your room, and was surprised to find Master Blue sitting on your bed.

 

"Y-Y/N!" He immediately stood up, "I WAS-! WELL, I WAS WONDERING-! ERR, ACTUALLY, I WAS JUST-!" You waited patiently as your Master found his words. He took a deep breath, "I WANTED TO ASK IF I COULD STAY ONE MORE NIGHT, JUST IN CASE I HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE? IT'LL BE JUST ONE MORE NIGHT!"

 

Well, it was earlier than the last night so it wouldn't be so bad. You nodded, and your Master smiled.

 

He bundled under the blankets, and you grabbed your change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. After quickly changing and getting ready for bed, you step out of the bathroom to see Master Blue already situated on the bed. You’re about to join him when...

 

KNOCK KNOCK

 

Both you and Master Blue look to the door, before looking at eachother in confusion. You go to the door and open it just enough so your head is poking out.

 

“Master Orange?”

 

“heh, hey.”

 

“PAPY?” Master Blue jumped out of bed and ran to the door, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

 

“oh, hey bro.” Master Orange seemed slightly surprised by his presence, but not enough to make any actual impact on him.

 

“I’M FINE, PAPY.” Master Blue huffed, crossing his arms. “YOU DON’T HAVE TO CHECK UP ON ME EVERYWHERE I GO!”

 

“actually... i’m here for y/n.”

 

Master Blue looked shocked, “B-BUT WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO TALK TO MS. Y/N?”

 

You tilted your head, “Yes, Master?”

 

“you know how earlier today you said papyrus could stay with you if he had nightmares?” Master Orange rubbed the back of his head. “does that invitation extend to me, too?”

 

“Of course, Master.” “NO!”

 

You looked to Master Blue, who looked back at you surprised. He quickly shut the door on Master Orange, before saying, “MS. Y/N, WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM STAY WITH US, THERE’S NO ROOM ON THE BED!”

 

“I can just sleep on the floor, Master Blue, that’s not a problem.”

 

“BUT THE FLOOR IS-!”

 

“Master Blue, if I let you stay with me, then I can’t refuse Master Orange. Either you both stay, or both leave.”

 

“B-BUT BUT-!” Master Blue searched frantically for an excuse.

 

“Master Blue.” You said in a chiding tone.

 

He sighed, and opened the door back up dejected.

 

“Of course you can stay with me and Master Blue, Master Orange.” You opened up the door wider, to let your taller Master in.

 

“heh, thanks.” He looked around your room half curiously, “huh. it’s kinda small.” His eye(sockets?) traveled past your bed, and when they landed on you, a light orange settled on his cheeks. “no uniform?”

 

You almost rolled your eyes, but decided against it. “Not when I sleep, Master Orange.”

 

“right, heh. it looks cute.”

 

“PAPY!” Master Blue started kicking his older brother, despite it having no effect. “WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU SHOULD BE IN BED!”

 

“heheh,” Master Orange patted the raging Master Blue on the head, “but i am going to bed.”

 

“NO, I MEANT YOUR REAL BED!”

 

“is it too hard to believe i couldn’t sleep?”

 

“YES! YOU ALWAYS SLEEP!”

 

Master Orange laughed, “well, i couldn’t very well miss out on this fun sleepover.”

 

While your Masters bantered back and forth, you went into your closet and pulled out some extra blankets and pillows. Suddenly, there was another knock at your door. You set your bedding down and opened the door just a crack.

 

“Master Papyrus?”

 

“MS. Y/N! HI!”

 

“Uhm, hello Master, why are you here?”

 

“WELL, YOU SEE.” Master Papyrus twiddled with his fingers, “I WAS IN MY BED, WHEN I WAS ATTACKED BY VICIOUS ANGRY NIGHTMARES. THEY WRACKED ME WITH SO MUCH GRIEF, I HAD TO COME DOWN TO SEE YOU SO I COULD FEEL BETTER!”

 

“Really?”

 

“NO!” Master Papyrus cried, “I JUST WANTED TO CUDDLE WITH YOU LIKE YOU SAID WE WOULD! I’M SORRY!”

 

You giggled, “At least you’re honest, Master Papyrus. You can stay with me.”

 

Your Master gasped, “REALLY?!”

 

You nodded and open the door wider. Master Papyrus was shocked to see Master Blue and Orange still bantering back and forth and they were surprised as well when they saw him.

 

“PAPYRUS?” “papyrus?”

 

Master Papyrus gasped, “FRIENDS! I DIDN’T KNOW WE WERE HAVING A SLEEPOVER! YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD ME, I WOULD’VE BROUGHT PUZZLE GAMES!”

 

Master Orange started to laugh, and Master Blue just looked a little dejected at this point. “THIS SMALL ROOM IS GETTING MORE AND MORE CROWDED...”

 

Master Papyrus looked around, “WOWIE, THIS REALLY IS SMALL! AND OLD TOO! AND- HEY! MS. Y/N! YOU’RE NOT WEARING YOUR UNIFORM!”

 

“Perceptive as always, Master Papyrus.”

 

“HMMMMM.” Master Papyrus took a long look at you, “I KIND OF LIKE IT! IT LOOKS CASUAL, BUT GOOD CASUAL!”

 

“Thank you, Master.”

 

To no one's surprise, another knock came from the door. You opened it.

 

“hey, kid.”

 

“Master Sans.” At this point, nothing could surprise you.

 

“BROTHER!” Master Papyrus called from behind him, and you opened the door to reveal the other monsters in the room.

 

Master Sans seemed a little surprised at first, but then he just laughed, “heheheh, is there room in there for one more?”

 

“Of course, Master.”

 

“ANOTHER ONE!” Master Blue cried out, slapping a hand across his face, “AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!”

 

Master Sans didn’t pay any mind to his surroundings, which was no shock because he gave you the room in the first place, but his eye(sockets?) did scroll over you for just a second, before they landed on his brother.

 

“hey bro.”

 

“BROTHER! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SLEEPOVER TOO?!”

 

“yeah, it was a surprise.”

 

Master Papyrus put his hands on his cheeks, “REALLY?! WOWIE!”

 

And, wow to everyone’s surprise ever mmmhmmm!, there was another knock on the door. You answered it once again, opening the door just a crack.

 

“hey, sweetheart.” Master Red was leaning on the door frame.

 

“Master Red?”

 

He grinned, “you know... i was kept up by some _awful_ dreams... maybe you could help me out?”

 

He wasn’t even trying to pretend. You smiled knowingly, before you opened the door fully, revealing the flurry of skeletons in your room. Master Red’s grin fell, but then he busted into laughter.

 

“maybe next time, then?” He said, brushing a hand under your chin as he invited himself in. “nice outfit, by the way.”

 

You rolled your eyes when you knew he wasn’t looking, as Master Red joined the others in their banter.

 

Of course, it wasn’t long before you were sure the final knock reached the door. You sighed, and opened the door to see your final Master standing slightly awkwardly.

 

“Good evening, Master Black.”

 

Your Master crossed his arms with a huff, a light red coming across his cheeks.

 

“Can I help you with something?”

 

“WELL, NO. I MEAN YOU CAN’T HELP WITH ANYTHING. EXCEPT, WELL-! BUT NOT THAT REALLY! I JUST MEAN, UHM...”

 

You smile, it seemed your tsundere Master was having trouble admitting that he was having sleep problems, but you both knew you wouldn’t let him stay if he didn’t.

 

You decided to show mercy and put him out of his misery (though you were positive he didn’t deserve it), so you grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room.

 

“WHA-!” When Master Black saw all of the other monsters in the room, he said, “OH, YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.”

 

You giggle at his discouragement, and he crossed his arms, “OF COURSE, YOU’D THINK THIS WAS FUNN-” He stuttered when he turned to look at you, “-NNNOH. WHERE IS YOUR UNIFORM?”

 

“Believe it or not, Master Black, I do own more than one outfit.”

 

“I KNEW THAT, I JUST-!”

 

“hey boss.” Master Red grinned, “didn’t think you’d show up. but then again, i didn’t think anybody’d show up.” He laughed.

 

Master Black joined the others, and you opened the door to leave the room. Master Orange caught you before you left. “hey, y/n? where are you going?”

 

“To get more blankets and pillows, Master.” You said, “We’re going to need a lot.”

 

* * *

 

‘DING-DING-DING-DING!’

 

You heard groans from all around you. Last night, everyone decided to sleep on the floor because there was no way everyone was going to fit on the bed. Though somehow, while you were sleeping, every single one of them managed to cling to you, and now you were in a dogpile of skeletons.

 

“WHAT IS THAT DECREPIT NOISE?!” You heard Master Black yell.

 

“uuuuugghhh turn it off....” Master Orange rolled over.

 

You somehow managed to pry everyone off of you and turned off your alarm clock.

 

“Would you like me to let you sleep in, Masters?”

 

You heard content moans from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we had to stick in some fluffy fluff in between all this seriousness and sexiness, so why not here?
> 
> (PS go follow stuckinthewindow.tumblr.com!)
> 
> Oh hey, and some more AMAZING FANART! Thank you so much letsallbecalmchaps, your url is awesome!
> 
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/145850816106/raccoonsinqueen-s-story-is-probably-one-of-my
> 
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/145906004696/another-bit-of-fanart-for-raccoonsinqueen-s-story
> 
> Now let's see, we've done fluff, sexy fluff, some scary times with Master Orange, some more fluff... hmmm what's next? Oh yeah, some angst ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find things your not supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! I finally made a chapter on Sans! I've been wanting to do this for so long because his and the readers relationship is sooooo complicated :'^)
> 
> Okay, now I tried to make angst, but I found out I'm not very good at it, so basically this chapter is like a little bit of fluff at the beginning, a whole crap load of boring exposition in the middle (I'm so sorry!), and then a liiiiittle bit of angst at the end. So sorry super angsty lovers!!
> 
> P.S. THIS WILL BE MY LAST CHAPTER UNTIL JUNE 27TH!!! Best to end things on a sad note afterall :^) OKAY BUT I WILL BE REPLYING TO COMMENTS UNTIL SUNDAY NIGHT, BECAUSE I WON'T HAVE INTERNET PAST THAT POINT! So ask some questions because I love answering them!

It was a beautiful morning, there were barely any clouds in the sky. You took a moment to appreciate the lovely weather through a large window in the hallway of the second floor. The outside of your Masters’ estate truly was beautiful, and you know you enjoy it especially because you’re the one that keeps it beautiful. 

 

You exhale, content with the scene before you. But you couldn’t just stay there and daydream all day, to your disgruntlement, you had furniture to dust.

 

You grabbed your duster and opened the door to the library. 

The library wasn’t the biggest room in the house, but it had more books in it than the small bookstore in town. You would sometimes hurry up and finish your chores early, and then spend some time reading in there without any of your Masters knowing. It was nice, quiet, and usually vacant and unused.

 

Except today.

 

“Master Sans.” You curtsied as you entered the room, surprised to see someone in there. He was sitting at a table with a few books scattered around him, with, most shockingly of all, a pair of glasses. They were taped to the sides of his face, funnily enough, but you had to wonder what a skeleton with no eyes would need glasses for.

 

He looked up when you called his name, “oh, hey kid. need me to leave?”

 

“No, you’re fine, Master. I’m just dusting in here.”

 

“already? heheh.” Master Sans looked away, “i didn’t know your schedule was so  _ booked _ !”

 

You pursed your lips at the pun, but you couldn’t help but smile at how awful it was.

 

“Your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me, Master.” You said, just a hint of sarcasm in your tone.

 

“heheh, i guess i only have my _ shelf _ to blame for that.”

 

Oh geez, they were getting worse. You got started on the dusting, starting with the cabinets next to the window while Master Sans went back to whatever he was doing. You move onto the book shelves, dusting off the untouched books and racks. You had to climb up a ladder that was set against the shelves in order to reach the top of it. You noticed that Sans would occasionally glance at you from the corner of his eye(sockets?), almost like he was worried about something. You didn’t care to wonder what about, so you just continued dusting.

 

You reached for the spot that was always hard to dust, leaning on your tiptoes to try and reach it. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough though, and you end up leaning on one foot to try and reach the spot. 

 

You finally got it, when suddenly you lost your footing! You reached out to grab something, but to no avail, you just ended up falling off the ladder. You slammed your eyes shut, sure the impact was going to hurt.

 

You waited.

 

Huh, the pain never came. You opened your eyes, confused, when you noticed that you were in the arms of your Master. He must’ve caught you before you hit the ground. But how did he get from the table to below the ladder so fast?

 

“How did you...?” You drawled, looking back at the table. You shook your head, remembering Master Orange could teleport and realizing Master Sans could probably do the same. You looked at your Master straight in the eye and said, “Thank you, Master Sans.”

 

Sans looked at you with slight surprise and you swore you could see a light blue across his cheeks. Suddenly, you were dropped with a soft ‘pfff’. Thank goodness for the frills on your skirt. 

 

“eh, don’t mention it. if you got injured, who would do the chores?” Master Sans smiled and shrugged.

 

You stood up and brushed off the dust from your skirt, “Regardless, thank you again.”

 

You couldn’t help but feel Master Sans was uncomfortable by this. He went back to his books, and you went back to dusting, this time being careful on the ladder. 

 

After only a short amount of dusting, you reached the table Master Sans was sitting at. You noticed he turned the page, and you couldn’t help but be curious over what he was reading. You peeked over his shoulder to see what it was, and found it was written in symbols. You thought back to when you looked around Master Orange’s room and remembered that those were the same language.

 

Suddenly, the book was slammed shut and your Master was looking at you. He was smiling, but there was something cold in his eyes.

 

“need something, kid?”

 

He obviously did not want to talk about the book he was reading, but something in the corner of your eye did catch your attention. It was a book pushed to the side of your Master’s table with a cover of the night sky and a title labeled, ‘Astrology’.

 

“You like stars, Master?”

 

Master Sans was caught off guard, seemingly surprised you mentioned the book on astrology rather than the symbol-filled book. His smile seemed more genuine as he pulled that book over and opened it up.

 

“heheh, just a bit.” he looked down at it, “it’s a hobby of mine.”

 

You leaned over him to look at the pages. You noticed a line connected through some stars, and decided to ask about it. “What’s that constellation?”

 

You seemed to surprise him once again, but he answered you anyway, “that’s triangulum australe, or the southern triangle.”

 

“What about that one?” You pointed to another set of stars.

 

“that’s orion.” 

 

“Who is Orion?” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking questions.

 

“he’s a huntsman in human mythology.”

 

“Oh...” You thought you heard the name before, but you weren’t very well versed in your species’ legends. “What’s that one?” You pointed to another constellation.

 

“volans, or flying fish.”

 

“That doesn’t look like a fish, Master.”

 

“heheh,” Master Sans laughed, “i don’t think so, either.”

 

“Can you pick these out when they’re in the sky, without the book?” You asked.

 

He nodded.

 

“That’s amazing, Master.” You said, looking at the book. “How did you memorize them all?”

 

“lots and lots of free time.” He laughed.

 

“Can you show them to me, Master?”

 

Master Sans looked at you shocked again, before he started to sweat nervously. “i, uh... aren’t i showing you them in this book right now?”

 

You shook your head, “No, I meant on the real sky.”

 

“errr, don’t you have work?”

 

“I get done around ten, if Master Black doesn’t keep me any later than I should. That should be the perfect time to see the stars, correct Master?”

 

Master Sans flushed a light blue, “well, yeah, but uhm...”

 

You tilted your head.

 

“you... you really want to me to show them to you?”

 

You nod.

 

“heh. heheh.” Master Sans looked away from you so you couldn’t see his face, but you did notice the blue color spreading past his cheekbones. “then yeah, if you really want me to. i don’t see why not.”

 

You smile, “Thank you, Master!”

 

“heheh, no problem.” Your Master stood up, and grabbed all of his books together. “but, uhm, i’m going to be a bit busy with red and orange around back, today. but tonight i should be good. uhm, you can take this if you want to try and impress me by memorizing some constellations before hand.” he winked playfully as he handed you the astrology book.

 

Your took the book and looked at it. “I can borrow this, Master?”

 

“you can keep it. i’ve already read it too many times to count.”

 

Your face lit up in happy surprise, causing Master Sans to smile unconsciously. “Thank you, Master!

 

He looked down, before saying, “i left a list of things we need at the store along with some money on the kitchen counter, pick those up before you do anything else, okay?”

 

“Of course, Master.” 

 

“oh, and uh, don’t get too  _ star _ struck with the book, okay.” He laughed.

 

You almost roll your eyes, “I won’t, Master.” You held the book to your chest, as you left the room a little happier than before.

 

It was so interesting that you could learn a little bit about your Master Sans without him going scary on you. Master Orange and Master Red were the same way, but you knew a bit more about each of them than you did about Master Sans. But you did know that Master Sans was just as terrifying, if not more, than both what Master Orange or Red could be. He was the one that picked you up off the streets, afterall.

 

You made your way downstairs and into the kitchen, where you grabbed the money that was on the countertop, along with the list of items that would need to be bought. All of the items were only ones you could get at a human store. Considering humans and monsters kept separate, you were glad you didn’t have to travel all the way from the human city to the monster village just to finish the shopping list.

 

As you were about to leave, Master Papyrus stopped you.

 

“MS. Y/N! WHERE ARE YOU GOING AT THIS FINE HOUR?” He asked.

 

“I have to go shopping for Master Sans.” You put the list and the money in your apron pockets.

 

“REALLY?” Master Papyrus looked excited, “COULD YOU GET ME SOME SUNGLASSES WHILE YOU'RE OUT?” He shuffled for his wallet. “I WANT TO WEAR THEM ON MY BICEPS!”

 

“Master Papyrus?” You questioned, “You don’t have flesh.”

 

“I KNOW...” He played with his phalanges, “BUT THE SENTIMENT IS NICE!”

 

You giggle, “Of course, Master Papyrus. Would you like two pairs? One for each arm?”

 

“YES PLEASE!” Master Papyrus fished out his wallet and gave you a crumpled up wad of cash. “YOU CAN KEEP WHATEVER'S LEFT IF YOU WANT TO BUY SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF!”

 

“Really? Thank you, Master.” You smile, things were turning up daisies all around.

 

“MMM-HMMM! BE SAFE NOW!” He said, as you left the giant mansion.

 

You walked through your Masters’ front yard, enjoying the large view of the front lawn. It usually took you a good fifteen minutes just to get off of their estate, which is tiring since you don’t own a car or a bike, but you're just happy they don’t make you mow the lawn. It would take all day just to get half of it mowed, and that’s with no breaks from 6 AM to 9 PM. Though, you had to admit you enjoyed the look of the long grass. It reached your hips, and it made you think of a field in some kind of fairytale.

 

Fifthteen minutes pass by, and you were finally off the estate. You make your way to the human city, which actually wasn’t that far from your Masters’ mansion. An hour and a half walk, and you’d be there. If you took another hour and a half walk in the opposite direction, you’d make it to the monster village, which was why having to buy things from both places was so tiring. 

 

The hour and a half spent walking may have seemed a bit harsh, but it was actually one of your favorite things. You didn’t have to do any cleaning and you didn’t have to listen to your Masters during that time, which was nice. It was like a bit of alone time that you got to enjoy to yourself. You didn’t even mind the walk when it was raining or snowing, because you’d usually be fine if you took an umbrella or a big coat with you.

 

Finally, you made it at the human city. City was a bit of a strong word for it, though. It was more like a small downtown area, with a few older shops and places to stay. Everyone seemed to know everyone in it, and the shopping area was very spacious in the way that the rest of the town seemed to be across a grass field. You never dared venture further into the city, mostly because your feet would begin to hurt, but also because Master Sans forbid it.

 

You pulled out your list from your apron. The first thing on your list was a couple of groceries, which would be easy to pick up. You stopped at the local grocery, and grabbed the basket. You just needed to get the essential stuff, milk, eggs, spices, etc. Making your way through the store, you picked up everything you needed and stopped at the checkout.

 

“Ms. Maid, it’s lovely to see you again!” The grocery clerk was an old woman you see many times you come here, you were pretty sure she was the owner but you never asked. “Didn’t I see you a couple days ago? Your boss isn’t working you too hard, is he?”

 

You laugh, “He may just be working me hard enough, Misses.” You tended to be on good terms with everyone here, since you came so often to buy things. Plus, you buy so much from their stores; your Masters burn through food and objects like crazy.

 

“Well, keep aware of your physical health. No job, no matter how much you get paid, is worth getting sick over.” She smiled at you, and you smiled back.

 

“I will, thank you.” Hahahahahahahahahah.

 

You grabbed your groceries and left the store. Looking on your list next, you needed a couple things like notepads and pens. You walked to a nearby shop to get what you needed.

 

Once you walked in the door, a young girl who was sweeping noticed you. “Oh, it’s the maid! How are ya?”

 

“I’m feeling pretty happy today, how about you?”

 

“Doing mighty fine myself! What do ya need?”

 

You looked at your list, “Pens, notepads, and a few other things I can find.”

 

“Okee Doke! Pens and notepads are over there in aisle four.”

 

“Thank you.” You begin to search for the items you need, when you noticed the girl hovering behind you. You looked at her and she smiled.

 

“So are those for the people you work for?”

 

You just smiled.

 

“Is he or she a writer?”

 

You continued to smile.

 

“Aw, come on! Me and my friends are dyin’ to know who the rich folk in the mansion are! I mean, nobody can even get past that gate, and you're the only one that sees them! Just give me a hint, is it a handsome man? Because making you wear an outfit like that, he’s gotta be a handsome fella! Or just really creepy... But handsome sounds cooler!”

 

You went back to your shopping, and she followed you and continued, “How about the color of his hair? That’s all I need, the color of his hair and I’ll be done. Or his eyes? Wait, is it a woman?”

 

“Do you have this in blue?” You held out a notebook, and she sighed dramatically.

 

“ANNIE! YOU BETTER NOT BE HARASSING CUSTOMERS!”

 

“I’M NOT, DAD!” She called back, before sighing. “Eh, we’ll figure it out eventually. Want me to check you out?”

 

“That would be great.” You handed her your items, and you both went to the checkout area. She scanned your items and put them in a baggy, “Here you are, maid lady.”

 

“Thank you, hope your curiosity gets satiated.”

 

“Whatiated?”

 

You laughed a bit, before waving and leaving the store. Looking back on your list, you see that the last things you need can only be found at a tool shop. You found it strange, considering none of your Masters mentioned anything to you about needing you to fix things, but you just rolled with it and left for the nearest tool shop.

 

You opened the door to the tool shop, and you were greeted with an unfamiliar voice. “Hey! Welcome to-”

 

A young man covered in oil and in a jumpsuit blinked when he spotted you. “... A maid?”

 

You smiled at him, until you heard a voice you were familiar with, “Ah, it’s the maid girl! Come on in!” A rough looking man in a similar outfit to the boy came out from behind a shelf with a smile.

 

“You’re looking well.” You smiled, politely.

 

“Haha! You’re just being sweet! Adam, this is the maid from that mansion up the street. She’s a regular, so treat her right!”

 

“What, that giant estate? That’s huge!”

 

“Yes, it is.” You confirmed.

 

The boy seemed to become embarrassed by his surprise, and he took off his cap and said, “Oh, heheh, sorry don’t mind me. My names Adam, what’s yours?”

 

You just smiled at him, causing the rough man to laugh. 

 

“Don’t bother tryin’, she won’t say anything about herself or the people she works for, probably some kind of secret spy thing or something of the sort...”

 

You put your hands behind your back, “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Er, uhm...” The boy rubbed the back of his head as a red crept on his cheeks. “D-do you need your car fixing?”

 

“Does it look like she put her car in the garage, Adam?” The rough man crossed his arms, “The girl’s in for tools! Get her some!” He went back behind the shelf, leaving you and the boy alone.

 

“O-okay, what kinda tools do ya need?”

 

You pulled out your list and hand it to him. He looked at the list, confused by the items, “You’ve gotta wide variety of items here, what are they for?”

 

You put your hands behind your back.

 

“Oh, right. Secret spy stuff.”

 

You laughed at the strange rumor that seemed to spread around, causing the boy to laugh a bit as well.

 

“Well, let’s see if I can...” The boy reached up on one of the shelves and pulled out a tray of different tools. “You’ll need... This one, this one, and this one! Here ya go, miss.”

 

“Thank you!” You smiled.

 

“I-It’s, uh, no problem, miss. It’s my job.”

 

“Well, you're quite good at it. Once again, it was nice meeting you.” 

 

This caused him to blush a bright red. As you left, he fumbled with his words, trying to figure something out before finally he said, “Y-you too!” Right as you closed the door.

 

You looked over your list, satisfied that everything on your list was purchased, when you remembered Master Papyrus asked you to get sunglasses for him.

 

You walked a little bit more until you found a small boutique. You noticed in the window that the store had sunglasses set up on a stand near the front, so you went inside. Once you were there, you grabbed two pairs of sunglasses, and were about to go to the checkout aisle, when you noticed something in the corner of your eye.

 

A dainty white pair of flats.

 

You walked over to the pair of shoes, and tilted your head. They weren’t very showy, they were just white with a little bow at the top of the foot, but something about the way they shined reminded you of glass slippers. You couldn’t stop yourself from thinking about how they would feel on your feet, or how they would look with a blue dress, or how they would shine while you danced with them... 

 

You shook your head, you didn’t have the money for that kind of thing! Your Masters barely gave you any money to spend for yourself in the first place, it wasn’t like you could-

 

Holy wow, it must’ve been divine intervention, because they were on sale! You decided to yourself if you had enough money after you bought Master Papyrus’s sunglasses, your’s and the rest of his included, you’d get the shoes.

 

You did!

 

You bought the shoes and and sunglasses, feeling pretty happy with how this day was going. Taking all of your bags filled with different types of items, you left the human city to go back to your Masters estate.

 

During your hour and forty-five minute trek, you couldn’t help but daydream. You were so happy you got those slippers for yourself, it was the first time in a long while you even ever bought anything that wasn’t for your Masters. Considering you mostly ate what your Masters had leftover in there large pantry, you barely even had anything to your name at all besides basic clothes, and even that was limited since you only ever wore your uniform. Even before you started working, you didn’t have much to your name. 

 

Having something nice for once was really... nice.

 

You finally made it back to the front porch of your Masters mansion. You opened the door, and was greeted by Master Papyrus.

 

“MS. Y/N! DID YOU GET MY SUNGLASSES?”

 

“I did, Master Papyrus.”

 

He squealed excitedly, before clearing his throat and saying, “CAN I SEE THEM?”

 

You shuffled through your bags, and pulled out two pairs of sunglasses. Your Master gasped as you handed them to him.

 

“WOWIE, THEY LOOK EVEN COOLER IN PERSON!”

 

“Have you never seen sunglasses in real life before, Master?”

 

“NO, I HAVE.” Master Papyrus grinned, “I’M JUST EXCITED. THANK YOU, MS. Y/N!”

 

You smiled at the simple sign of gratitude, “Of course, Master. Before you go though, do you know where Master Sans is?”

 

“YEAH, HE’S IN HIS WORKSHOP OUT BACK WITH RED AND ORANGE.” Master Papyrus put on both of his sunglasses over his eye sockets, “I WOULDN’T GO IN THERE, THOUGH. HE DOESN’T REALLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE GO NEAR HIS WORKSHOP.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Master Papyrus.”

 

“CALL ME DOWN FOR DINNER WHEN IT’S READY!” Master Papyrus started making his way upstairs. “I’LL BE IN MY ROOM!” And then, he was gone.

 

You decided to drop by your room before you continued to try on your new shoes. You went to the desolate basement known as your room, and set down your things. You hurriedly put on your new shoes, excited to see what they looked like, and was joyful to see that they fit perfectly. 

 

You stepped in front of the mirror and smiled. They looked just like a princess’s shoes! Now if you could just crop out the rest of your outfit and the background, you’d look just like a princess! Admittedly, It wasn’t the looks or the money that really appealed to you about being a princess, more the way princesses were treated. 

 

Being treated like royalty, that's something you honestly wished for. Nobody would look at you like you were below them. Nobody would force you to do things you didn't want to, and you wouldn't have to answer them with a 'Yes, Master.' Nobody would treat you like a child, a slave, or a pet. You'd be treated with respect.

 

Financial stability and cute dresses were an added plus, though.

 

You grabbed your shoes and hid them away in your closet. After putting on your original shoes, you grabbed the groceries and took them to the kitchen. Putting way the food, you looked at the remaining items in the bag. You weren't entirely sure what you should do with them, so you decided you should probably take them to Master Sans. Where did Master Papyrus say he was again? His workshop out back? You decided you'd take his things to him there.

 

Taking the bag with you, you left out the back door. You've never been in Master Sans' workshop before, so you had to admit you were a bit curious of what it could be like. He told you you didn't have to clean it, so you took it as good fortune, but even Master Papyrus, Blue, and Black were not allowed in there.

 

Maybe that was a sign you shouldn't go there....

 

Nahhhhh. You walked across the grass of the backyard, when you heard drilling noises. Curious as usual, you got closer to the noise. It was coming from the workshop. Well, of course it was coming from the workshop, that's what workshops were for!

 

Silently stepping up to the workshop, you peeked in through the window, telling yourself you were just looking for Master Sans and THAT was the reason you were being nosey. Yep, just searching for your Master, that was it, mmm-hmmm!

 

So far all you could see was Master Orange and Master Red working on something that was covered in a sheet. Ohhhh, how you wished the cover would just magically slip off right then, you were dying to know what they were working on! Did it have something to do with the blueprints you found on Master Orange's desk? Or that weird writing you kept seeing around? Or-

 

You ducked your head, Master Red and Master Orange barely missed seeing you. You stayed unmoving for a full thirty seconds until you were sure they weren't going to come out and throw you off a cliff. 

 

You exhaled silently and stood up. You've been intrusive enough, Master Sans wasn't even in there. You turned around, ready to go look for Master Sans somewhere else when-

 

“hey kid.” 

 

Oh no.

 

Master Sans was right there, standing behind you for who knows how long. You took a step back in surprise and put a hand over your mouth to keep yourself from making any noise.

 

Oh no. You were in serious trouble.

 

You wish you had been caught by Master Orange or Red at this point, because you were certain their wrath paled in comparison to what Master Sans would do.

 

“you seem to be making yourself comfortable.” His voice at first tune sounded casual, but you knew enough to know it was anything but. 

 

He was mad. Really mad.

 

He took a step towards you, causing you to step back again, but you ended up tripping on something. When you looked down, you noticed it was a bone.

 

“M-M-Master Sans!” You stuttered. “I-I was looking for-!”

 

“ **stop.** ”

 

You immediately closed your mouth.

 

“heh. you seem to have become quite comfortable with us, haven’t ya?” 

 

Your eyes widened as bones began to form on either side of you, trapping you in place. Master Sans took another step forward.

 

“i guess you’ve, well,  _ forgotten _ how gracious we’ve been with you? why you were here in the first place?” A bone formed in his hand and he pointed it centimeters away from your neck. You tried to pull back, but the bones at your sides were keeping you down.

 

“Master Sans, pleas-!”

 

“tell me, how’s your mom doin’?” Your Master tilted his head.

 

You froze at the statement.

 

“oh that’s right, you don’t talk to her much, do you? do you think the work you do here is still worth the money she receives? afterall, all that debt your family has isn’t going to pay itself.”

 

You began to feel the tears in your eyes, but you tried to force them back. You did not want to cry in front of him, under any circumstances. 

 

“because, by my guess,  _ interfering _ with things you aren’t suppose to isn’t what we pay you for. maybe we should... cut back a little?”

 

“No! Please!” You cry out, “Please don’t! You can’t-!”

 

“i  _ can _ . And i will, unless you convince me otherwise.”

 

Any resolve you had to keep yourself from crying fell apart the moment he finished talking. You put your face in your hands and couldn’t stop yourself from sobbing, not caring whether or not the bone pointed at your neck would decide to strike.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m so  _ so _ sorry! Please! I’m begging you, please forgive me! I promise I’ll do everything you say, just please forgive me!” You cried.

 

Only silence came from your Master as you cried in your hands, completely devoid of any pride you had left. Finally, he took away the bones, and said in a carefree tone, “aw kid, with an apology like that, how can i say no.”

 

Though, the easy tone was quickly subsided as he pulled your chin up to look at him, “ **are you gonna do that again?** ”

 

You shook your head, tears still in your eyes.

 

“good. then you're free to go. i’m not one to hold grudges, anyway.” Master Sans shrugged. “just stay out of trouble, okay?”

 

You nodded. You stood up, your breathing still heavy from crying.

 

“you're excused.” 

 

You curtsied to show gratitude, and then quickly rushed out from the backyard. You almost ran to your room as you broke down in sobs again, reminded of the gravity of your situation. Closing the door, you sunk to your knees.

 

How did your life end up like this?

 

* * *

 

After falling apart, you had to go throughout your day as usual. None of your Masters noticed anything was wrong, luckily. You know you’d be fired immediately if you made a scene about it, so you played it off as if nothing ever happened. Master Sans seemed to appreciate this, because he was surprisingly nice and asked very little of you throughout the day.

 

You couldn’t stop yourself from flinching whenever you heard his voice, though.

 

Finally, it was the end of the day, and you were working a little bit after because you spent a lot of your time going to the store. You were dusting off a vase, when you heard a voice behind you.

 

“hey, kid.”

 

You dropped the vase, but instead of hearing a shattering, Master Sans grabbed it before it reached the floor.

 

“M-Master Sans! S-sorry, I didn’t mean-!” You took a step back from him.

 

“it’s fine.” He said, putting the vase back. Your Master rocked back and forth on his feet, avoiding eye contact. “sooooo, how’s your work coming? are you almost done?”

 

“I, uhm, I have a bit of work left, Master... Since I was out all day.” You took another step back, and he noticed that time.

 

Master Sans took a step back out of reassurance, and he said, “okay. do you, uh,” A blue color flushed across his face, “still want me to show you the stars?”

 

You gaped at him. Was he serious? He  _ literally _ threatened you a couple hours earlier, and he was still willing to show you the constellations? He wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t hold grudges.

 

You shuffled your feet, “Uhm, Master...” What was a nice and respectful way to say, ‘Sorry Master, but no way, because you terrify the living crap out of me!’ without having him get mad at you. “... I’m sorry, but I have so much work left to do... I don’t think I’ll have any time left. I’m sorry.” Your voice quieted at the end of it, worried that you’d make him snap again.

 

He just stared at you for a second, with mixed emotions of surprise, disappointment, and regret on his face. But those emotions were gone in a split second, because he just smiled his usual smile and said, “heheh, no that’s fine. don’t worry about it. another time, then?”

 

“O-of course, Master.” Your voice wavered, and he left.

 

You let go of the breath you were holding while he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sad! But that's what you get for being a jackwagon, Sans, you don't get to take your super hot lady friends on dates.
> 
> SUPER AMAZING FANART TIME!!
> 
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/145969643206/beautiful-moments-from-a-beautiful-story
> 
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/146008136866/some-sketches-of-our-favourite-blueberrys-face
> 
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/146008215751/some-sketches-based-off-one-of-the-replies-from (GROSS SOBBING THIS ONES MY FAV YOU MADE!)
> 
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/146073125046/sigh-goddamn-it-i-love-this-story-too-much (I love you for all the fanart you make for me honestly :'^0 )
> 
> https://hamozeon.tumblr.com/post/146051603713/dear-raccoonsinqueen-ill-bet-they-actually (You too! Everything you do is amazing! :'^0 )
> 
> http://darienoppal-art.tumblr.com/post/146027730249/heres-my-take-on-the-reader-from (Thank you for just starting and making a fanart for me! You are a blessing! :'^0 )
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH *GROSS SOBS CAN BE HEARD FROM MY QUEENS NEST*


	8. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Masters try to figure out who you are in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frick frack paddy wack, the queen is back :^) 
> 
> So sorry to my friends who believed that when I said I'd post this chapter in the "evening" I meant in the evening, when in actuality I meant "1 in the morning".

“HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY DECISION MAKING!” Master Black said, not even bothering to look at you.

 

“Master Black, please!” You huff, exasperated. “You can’t build a torture room in one of your spare guest rooms!”

 

You had previously been working on lunch as you always would at that time, when you had heard the sudden boom come from your Master. He had marched his way in, demanding your assistance, and tossed you a bag filled with various sharp objects telling you to carry them for him. Needless to say, you did not like the idea of having a torture room in the mansion, and more importantly you did not want to clean it.

 

“I CAN’T? REALLY? FOR SOME REASON YOU SOUND LIKE SOMEONE WHO HAS POWER OVER ME, SLAVE!” Your high maintenance Master hissed.

 

You sighed, “For the last time, Master, I’m not a slave. I get paid.”

 

“WHAT WOULD YOU PREFER ME TO CALL YOU THEN? PET? CUR?”

 

“Uhm, never mind. Slave is fine.” Honestly, you just didn’t want any more insight to how demeaning your Master thought of you.

 

The corners of your Master’s mouth turned up before he started setting up his various torture devices. You only needed him to pull out two terrifying devices  — that of which you could only guess what they were for — before you had enough.

 

“Master Black, I refuse to clean something so-! So-!” You stutter as you try to think of the right word, “So  _ horrifying _ !” The thought of someone actually using any of the objects your Master pulled out on anyone made you feel sick.

 

Master Black laughed, “YOU  _ REFUSE _ ? YOU’RE BEING UNCHARACTERISTICALLY UNCOOPERATIVE TODAY. THAT’S FUNNY THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN REFUSE ME, THOUGH.”

 

Drat! He called your bluff! Oh well, you guessed you had to pull out the tattle-tale card. “Fine. I’ll tell Master Sans, then.” You crossed your arms.

 

Master Black glowered at you, and you had to admit he was very  _ very  _ frightening. He pulled out a large knife from his bag with a loud ‘SHING’ and said, “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD MAKE IT PASSED THE FRONT DOOR?”

 

You gulped, but you weren’t about to give up your ground yet! You stood up straight, looked your Master in the eyes and said, “Master Black, even if I couldn’t make it passed the front door, I’m positive my other Master’s would notice.” You put your hands on your hips in defiance and continued, “So either you stop me right now with those horrific instruments of yours, or I go to tell Master Sans. Either way this goes, you are  _ not  _ building a torture room.”

 

You were positive that Master Black was going to be furious with you, and the next several weeks of your life were going to be spent with him somehow forcing you on your knees. But to your surprise, he just put a hand to his chin as his eye(sockets?) scrolled your body up and down.

 

“FINE.” He stated calmly as he set his knife down. You had to admit, you were more unsettled by his calmness than if he were to yell at you.

 

“Thank you, Master Black.” You sighed, ready to leave before he did anything else.

 

You began to walk out of the unbuilt torture room, when he stepped in front of the door, blocking your path.

 

“Master?” You voice slightly wavered, worried that he might decide to torture you afterall.

 

“YOU KNOW, I’VE BEEN WONDERING ABOUT YOU, SLAVE.” He bent over you to get a better look, causing you to lean away from him. “YOU CONSTANTLY ANTAGONIZE ME WITH YOUR ANTICS.”

 

What? You antagonize him? Has he seen the things he makes you do?

 

“YOU ALWAYS FEEL THE NEED TO RUIN THINGS FOR ME.”

 

Ruin things? Things like, building a  _ TORTURE ROOM?? _

 

“OR THAT SUBTLE TONE OF SATIRE WHENEVER YOU TALK TO ME, BUT YOU DON’T SEEM TO USE IT ON ANYONE ELSE.”

 

Well, you didn’t have an excuse for that one.

 

Master Black stood up straight and crossed his arms, “I SUSPECTED IT FROM THE BEGINNING, BUT NOW I THINK IT’S CLEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF ME.”

 

Oh no, did he finally find out you thought he was actually a very awful person?! Wait, you thought everyone knew he was, already.

 

“YOU’RE HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH ME.” He smirked.

 

What?

 

You choked, “What?”

 

What??

 

“IT’S OBVIOUS, YOU DON’T NEED TO BE BASHFUL ABOUT IT.” The arrogance on his face was hard to rival, “AND IT’S NOT SURPRISING, EITHER. I HAVE MANY ADMIRERS, AFTERALL.”

 

“Master Black, I don’t think-”

 

“I CAN’T BLAME YOU, CONSIDERING I  _ AM  _ THE BEST OF THE BEST. AT LEAST YOU HAVE SOME GOOD TASTE TO YOU.”

 

“Master Black-”

 

“SO SORRY I CAN’T RECIPROCATE YOUR FEELINGS, THOUGH.” He put his hands on his hips, “AFTER ALL, I DO HAVE STANDARDS, AND JUDGING BY YOUR LOOKS...” He scrolled your body once again and smirked, “YOU DON’T FIT ANY OF THEM.”

 

Okay, that was rude. “Master-!”

 

“IF ANYTHING, YOUR FEELINGS ARE MORE OF AN ANNOYANCE. JUST ANOTHER BOTHERSOME THING I HAVE TO DEAL WITH, I SUPPOSE. BUT SINCE I’M SO GRACIOUS, I GUESS I’LL TAKE YOU-”

 

“Master Black, I don’t love you!” You almost yelled.

 

Your Master blinked twice, surprised by this. “YOU DON’T...?”

 

You sighed, “Right, so you don’t have to worry. My feelings are strictly professional.”

 

You were about to leave again, trying to get back to your work when he stopped you.

 

“WHY NOT?”

 

“Uhm?”

 

“WELL?” Your Master did not look happy, “WHY NOT?”

 

“Because I don’t?”

 

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!” Master Black said more to himself than to you, “I AM THE PERFECT IMAGE OF PERFECTION, I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD  _ NOT _ FALL FOR ME!”

 

“Maybe I have different tastes?”

 

“NO NO, I’M EVERYONE’S TASTES THAT WOULDN’T MAKE SENSE.” He began listing things on his finger, “I’M CONFIDENT, INTELLIGENT, NOT TO MENTION INCREDIBLY HANDSOME...”

 

Don’t forget self-absorbed, arrogant, and just plain mean.

 

“PERHAPS YOU'RE IN DENIAL!” He looked at you like he figured it out.

 

“Uh, no.” The only one in denial was him.

 

“THEN WHAT IS IT?” Your Master growled, then he had a look of realization on his face. “DO YOU... LOVE SOMEONE ELSE?”

 

At this point, you knew that anything you would say he’d ignore. So you just replied with, “Sure.”

 

“ **_WHO IS IT?!_ ** ” 

 

Woah, you were not expecting that. Well, to late to turn back now. “I can’t tell you, it’s a secret.”

 

“WHY?”

 

“Because I’d get embarrassed.”

 

He squinted at you, causing you to sweat nervously. Before he said, “THAT’S STUPID. I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME.”

 

“I can’t. I swore that I would never tell a soul.” You put a hand over your heart, hoping he’d buy it.

 

“...FINE. BUT I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL FIND OUT WHO IT IS!” Why would he even want to know? Regardless, he turned around with his scarf trailing behind him as he left the unbuilt torture room.

 

Wow, that was unexpected. Welp, you hoped that didn’t have any unintended consequences.

 

* * *

 

Master Black slammed his hands down on the dining room table, causing it to shake. “I KNOW IT’S ONE OF YOU CRETINS, SO WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IT!?”

 

You were in the kitchen unaware of the conversations taking place as your Masters sat in the dining room enjoying their lunch. Master Black was the only one of your Masters standing, and was staring at each of them accusingly. Your five other Masters, on the other hand, were staring at him like he was crazy.

 

“uh, boss?” 

 

“WELL? DON’T KEEP ME WAITING, CONFESS!”

 

Master Orange scratched the back of his head, “you’re gonna have to be more specific, edge.”

 

Master Black growled, before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, “THE SLAVE SAYS SHE’S IN LOVE WITH SOMEBODY, AND I INTEND TO FIND OUT WHO. FOR PROFESSIONAL REASONS ONLY, OF COURSE. WE CAN’T HAVE THE HELP BEING ROMANTICALLY INCLINED WITH ONE OF US, THAT WOULD JUST BE SCANDALOUS!”

 

Your obnoxious Master was too busy explaining his actions to notice the looks of shock and flushes of cheekbones around the room. That was, until somebody dropped their fork.

 

“WELL?! STOP STARING AGAPE, AND TELL ME WHO IT IS?!” Master Black said, annoyed at the eagerness of his peers.

 

“you mean she-” Master Sans was interrupted.

 

Master Blue almost stood on the table as he leaned toward Master Black in excitement, a large smile on his face. “SHE LIKES ONE OF US!?” 

 

Master Black audibly growled again as he leaned away from your excitable Master.

 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW IT’S ONE OF US?” Master Papyrus put a hand to his chin in thought, “SHE COULD LIKE ANOTHER MONSTER, SHE DOES GO TO THE VILLAGE OFTEN? OR WHAT ABOUT ANOTHER HUMAN?”

 

There was a small moment of silence, before various ‘pssh’s and ‘nah’s could be heard from the other Masters.

 

“well, i don’t know about you guys,” Master Red drooled as he jumped up from his chair, “but i’m getting in on that action!”

 

Master Red was almost about to make a beeline for the kitchen, when Master Black grabbed him by the collar, turned Master Red’s skull to face his own, and scowled.

 

Master Red gulped, “a-and by getting in on that action, i m-meant going upstairs. t-to my room. to be by myself.” He laughed nervously.

 

Satisfied, Master Black let go of Master Red, leading Master Red to grumble as he left to his room.

 

Master Black turned toward the others, before scoffing and leaving the room as well.

 

“I’M GONNA GO ASK HER IF IT’S ME!” Master Papyrus stood up.

 

“WHAT? NO, I’M GONNA GO ASK FIRST!” Master Blue bounced up as well.

 

“ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!” Master Papyrus held out his fist, causing Master Blue to hold out his own.

 

“I WON’T LOSE!” The smallest of your Masters replied.

 

“ROCK.”

 

“PAPER.”

 

“SCISSORS!”

 

Master Papyrus beamed with his rock while Master Blue sunk in defeat with his scissors. “NYEHEHEH!”

 

“MMMMM NO FAIR...” Master Blue sat back down as Master Papyrus headed toward the kitchen.

 

“heheh, better luck next time, bro.” Master Orange patted Master Blue on the back.

 

As Master Papyrus walked into the kitchen where you were doing the dishes, he knocked on the door with a loud boom. “M-MS. Y/N?”

 

You looked toward your Master and smiled. It wasn’t often that your Masters came to visit you while you were working in the kitchen, but when they did it was usually Master Papyrus. “Master Papyrus. How can I help you?”

 

“W-WELL...” Your Master played with his phalanges and avoided eye contact as an orange blush spread across his face. You could tell he had a loss in his confidence, and you were curious to find what about. “I ACTUALLY WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.”

 

“Go right ahead.” You said.

 

He gulped, “D-DO YOU LIKE ME?”

 

“Of course I do, Master.”

 

“NO, NOT LIKE THAT!” You tilted your head in confusion, and your Master continued, “I MEAN IT LIKE, YOU KNOW! LIIIIIKE ME.”

 

“Uhm...”

 

“YOU KNOW? LIKE LIIIIIIKE!” 

 

“I’m sorry Master, I have no idea what you mean. I enjoy your company if that’s what you're asking?”

 

Master Papyrus slapped a hand across his face, “NOOOO! I MEAN IT LIKE, WELL, ARGH LET ME JUST TRY TO EXPLAIN! YOU KNOW WHEN TWO PEOPLE LIKE LIIIIKE EACH OTHER, AND THEN THEY DO THINGS TOGETHER LIKE EAT SPAGHETTI AND GIVE EACH OTHER GIFTS AND WEAR SPECIAL HANG-OUT CLOTHES TOGETHER?”

 

“You mean really close friends?”

 

“NOOOO! OKAY, LET ME START FROM THE BEGINNING, SO I WAS EATING- WELL ACTUALLY I WASN’T EATING AT ALL BECAUSEIHADALREADYEATENMYSANDWHICHBUTTHAT’SNOTIMPORTANT-ANYWAY,SOIWASEATINGKINDANOTREALLYANDSANSWASTALKINGTOMEBECAUSEWEALWAYSTALKTOGETHERDURINGLUNCHTIME,HE’SSOLAZYSOMETIMESYOUKNOWBECAUSEHEALWAYSSPENDSHISTIMESLEEPINGAND _ OHMYSTARS _ IHAVETOCARRYHIMEVERYWHEREYOUDON’TEVENKNOW,BUTANYWAYSOIWASDOINGALLTHISWHENEDGECAMEINALLANGRYLOOKING,WELLHE’SALWAYSANGRYLOOKING,BUTTHAT’SNOTTHEPOINTTHEPOINTIS-  _ GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY _ I RUINED IT!” Your Master cried.

 

You tilted your head as your Master sunk to his knees.

 

“I GIVE UP! I’M SORRY, I FAILED! GO ON WITHOUT ME!”

 

“Uhm...” You didn’t know how, why, or what was going on, but you did know Master Papyrus tried his best, so you patted him on the forehead for the effort. “Don’t worry, Master. I’m sure you’ll figure things out.”

 

“REALLY?” Master Papyrus looked up at you with tears in his eyes, “WOWIE, MS. Y/N! YOU’RE THE BEST!” He jumped up and hugged you, holding you up off the ground because of how much taller he was than you.

 

You laugh as he sets you down, “Thank you, Master.”

 

Your Master darted out of the room, leaving you slightly confused, but happy nonetheless.

 

As Master Papyrus reentered the dining room, three of your other Masters looked at him in anticipation.

 

“well?” Master Orange inquired, “did she say anything?”

 

“YES! SHE SAID A LOT OF THINGS!”

 

“NO BUT IS SHE IN LOVE WITH YOU?” Master Blue bounced up and down.

 

“HMMMM... KINDA-MAYBE-A-BIT-BUT-NOT-REALLY-MAYBE-PROBABLY-NOT. I KNOW FOR SURE SHE LIKES ME AS A FRIEND, THOUGH!” Master Papyrus smiled.

 

“good for you, bro.” Master Sans patted him on the back.

 

Master Blue bounced back and forth as his smile grew, “OKAY OKAY OKAY, MY TURN!”

 

* * *

 

You were dusting things in the hallway, when you heard your name being called.

 

“MS. Y/N!” Master Blue bound towards you with a skip in his step. “MS. Y/N, I NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!”

 

You turned toward your Master in question, curious to what he wanted to ask. You wondered if it had something to do with your other excitable Master earlier that day.

 

When Master Blue caught up to you, you asked, “Of course, what is it Master Blue?”

 

Master Blue took a deep breath, “MASTER BLACK TOLD US YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE TODAY!”

 

Oh crap! You knew that would’ve come back to bite you in the tush. “O-oh, Master Blue, that was just-”

 

“AND I NEED TO KNOW...” Master Blue grabbed your hands, and looked you straight in the eyes. “IS IT ME?”

 

You looked at your Master in surprise, and he gulped as his bright blue face grew bluer and bluer. “Oh...” You just said.

 

Master Blue bit his lower teeth in anticipation, so you continued, “You don’t need to worry, Master Blue. I don’t feel that way towards you.”

 

Master Blue’s face immediately fell, and he looked like he was about to cry. Despite this, he still held on tight to your hands. “Y-YOU... DON’T...” He shook his head before looking back up to you and saying, “THAT’S OKAY!”

 

You saw tears bristle in his eyes, which immediately made you feel guilty.

 

“B-BECAUSE I WON’T GIVE UP!” 

 

Wait, give up on what?

 

“I PROMISE YOU THAT IN THE END, IT’LL BE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS THAT HOLDS YOUR HEART!” He finally let go of your hands after one final squeeze, before running off in the other direction.

 

“W-what?” You said.

 

You heard various ‘MWEH’s as he left, leaving you confused. There always seemed to be something going on with your Masters, and you always wished you could know what about.

 

* * *

 

After you finally finished dusting the hallway, you turned around only to run into your tall, orange-wearing Master.

 

“Oh! Excuse me, Master Orange!” You found it strange that he always seems to teleport right behind you, causing you to bump into him regularly. Maybe he wasn’t very precise in where he teleports?

 

“no worries,” He smiled, lazily.

 

“Can I help you with something?” You inquired.

 

Master Orange looked away, as if he was thinking for a moment, before he said, “nah, i’m good.”

 

Your Masters were so weird. But whatever, it wasn’t like you could judge even if you wanted to, being their maid and what not. “Alright then, Master.”

 

You walk around him, moving onto your next chore, and was off put by him following you. He was just watching you. Silently. It was kinda creepy.

 

You turn back toward him, “Are you sure there’s nothing you need help with?”

 

“me? no.” He rocked back and forth on his heels, “i was just wondering about you.”

 

“What about me, Master?” You continued walking, but your eyes didn’t leave him. 

 

He followed your step and stuffed his hands into his pockets, “just wondering if you’ve got anything to say to me. aaaanything at all.” He drawled.

 

“Hmmm...” You put a finger to your chin in thought, “Oh, that’s right! I wanted to ask you...”

 

Master Orange’s smile widened.

 

“What would you like for dinner?”

 

“uhh...” You could tell he was expecting something else. “anything’s fine, i guess.”

 

“Alright, Master.” You tried to continue forward, but your Master quickly walked in front of you.

 

“but...” He walked backwards a bit, still facing you and inviting you forward. “is there anything else you wanted to tell me? anything you’d like to... confess?”

 

Oh. You saw where he was going with this. He was wondering the same thing Master Blue was wondering. You felt slightly annoyed that Master Orange, instead of being honest like Master Blue, was trying to push you into admitting feelings you didn’t even have.

 

You toyed with your fingers and looked to the ground in a nervous fashion. “Well, actually... There is one thing I need to confess...”

 

Master Orange had a bright orange color cover his cheekbones as he listened intently. “go ahead?”

 

“The truth is...”

 

He nodded.

 

“The honey I buy isn’t actually made from bees.”

 

Your Master face-palmed. “no, that’s not what i-!” Master Orange’s head snapped to you, “wait  _ what? _ ”

 

You giggled, his reaction being the best possible outcome of the situation. “Only teasing, Master!” You laughed.

 

Your Master laughed nervously, mostly out of relief. “oh, heheh. nice.”

 

You smiled at him before continuing, “But in truth, is this about what Master Black said earlier today? If that’s the case, you have nothing to worry about. I’m not in love with you.”

 

Master Orange’s smile became strained, “oh... heheheh, right... nothing to worry about, then.”

 

You couldn’t help but feel like you had said something wrong. But you didn’t have time to worry about that now, you had to get back to your chores! You quickly curtsied, before walking around your Master and saying, “Have a good afternoon, Master.”

 

“...thanks.”

 

* * *

 

As you swept the hallway of the second floor, you began to pass by your Master’s rooms. One, Master Blue. Two, Master Papyrus. Three, Master Black. And four-!

 

Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed you from Master Red’s room. Before you could even process what was happening, you were slammed up against the wall beside your Master’s door.

 

“Ow...” You said, your head hurting.

 

“mmmmm, hey sweetheart.” Master Red was drooling.

 

Welp, this was not a situation you wished to be in. “... I sincerely hope you’re not going to do anything you’ll regret, Master.”

 

He purred at the title you gave him, causing you to shiver, “aw, dollface, but wouldn’t it be great if we did something we both want.”

 

“I can tell you right now that I don’t  _ nngh- _ !” You froze as he tried to trail his fingers up your skirt. You pushed his hands off of you and quickly said, “Pleeeaaase keep your hands to yourself, Master!”

 

“heheh, i like it when you fight back...” 

 

OKAY, that was where you drew the line. “Master Red, I will scream if you don’t stop.”

 

Master Red began panting, “promise?” 

 

“MAAASTER SAA-!!”

 

Suddenly, his hands clamped over your mouth. “okay okay, geez i’ll stop! you could’ve just said so.”

 

You wanted to pick him up and throw him out the window. 

 

“wait, but if you’re not into me and you’re not into my bro, papyrus, honey, or blueberry, then all that’s left is sans, right?”

 

You shook your head quickly.

 

“then who?” He growled.

 

You pulled his hand off your mouth and said, “It’s a secret.”

 

“...that’s stupid, i command you to tell me.”

 

You laugh, that’s exactly what Master Black said earlier that day.

 

Master Red tilted his head, “what’s so funny, doll?”

 

You shook your head again, “Nothing important. Can I leave now, Master?”

 

Master Red still seemed dissatisfied and irritated with your answer, but let you go anyway.

 

“Thank you, Master.”

 

He grumbled a few things you couldn’t quite hear and went back into his room.

 

* * *

 

“SO SHE’S NOT IN LOVE WITH A SINGLE ONE OF US?” Master Blue questioned.

 

You were in the other room preparing dinner while all of your Masters were gathered in the living room.

 

“WELL, WHAT ABOUT YOU, BROTHER? YOU HAVEN’T ASKED?” Master Papyrus turned toward Master Sans.

 

“it’s not me.”

 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW?”

 

he shrugged and looked down. “i just do.”

 

“WELL, THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!” Master Black fumed, “IF IT’S NOT ONE OF US, THEN WHO IS IT?”

 

“maybe it really is another monster?” Master Orange sunk into the arm chair. “or maybe it’s a human?”

 

“WHAT? NO THAT’S CRAZY, SLAVES DON’T HAVE FRIENDS.”

 

“EDGE IS KINDA RIGHT,” Master Blue chimed in, “EXCEPT ABOUT THE SLAVES PART. BUT HOW CAN MS. Y/N HAVE ANY TIME TO MAKE FRIENDS? SHE’S ALWAYS WITH US?”

 

“SHE DOES GO OUT SHOPPING, THOUGH! MAYBE THAT’S WHEN!” Master Papyrus suggested.

 

“here’s a crazy idea, we’ll all ask her when she comes in.” Master Red said, “she can’t refuse if we all ask, right?”

 

There was a silent agreement that fell over the room, before Master Blue said, “I’LL GO CALL HER OVER!”

 

You were stirring the ingredients when you heard Master Blue knock on the door to the kitchen and call your name. “MS. Y/N?”

 

“Yes, Master Blue?”

 

“CAN YOU COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM? WE HAVE SOMETHING WE WANNA ASK YOU!”

 

That couldn’t be good. “Alright, Master.”

 

You followed your eccentric Master to the living room, where you saw all of your Masters sitting together, looking at you intently.

 

Gulp.

 

“Is there something I can help you with, Masters?” You asked nervously.

 

“MS. Y/N, WHO ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH?” Master Blue voiced for all of your Masters.

 

You blink, your Masters were still on that? You inwardly sighed at the amount of trouble that had been caused by that simple comment you made earlier that day.

 

But before you could say anything, Master Black boomed, “AND DON’T YOU DARE GIVE US SOME, ‘IT’S A SECRET’ CRAP. IF YOU DON’T ANSWER US, WE’LL BURN YOU AT THE STAKE!”

 

“we won’t do that.” Master Sans said, leisurely.

 

“AND WE’LL CUT OFF YOUR LIMBS BEFORE HAND SO IT’LL BE EVEN MORE PAINFUL!”

 

“we won’t do that either.”

 

“WHOEVER YOU DO SAY THOUGH, WE’LL BURN THEM AT THE STAKE INSTEAD!”

 

Master Orange rolled his eye(sockets?), “just ignore everything he says at this point.”

 

You sighed, there was no getting out of this one. Though, you were pretty sure that whoever you would say, Master Black would terrorize them to no end, so you had to be smart about it. Who could you say that would be safe... Oh, of course!

 

“Alright, Masters, if you truly insist... I love...”

 

Your Masters stood on the edge of their seats to listen to you.

 

“Prince Charming.”

 

...

 

“From the fairytale, Cinderella.”

 

...

 

“Uhm... Were you expecting someone different?”

 

“oh, haha, no you’re fine, ms. y/n.” Master Orange laughed. He looked relieved. Upon second glance, every one of your Masters looked at least slightly relieved. “i guess we just weren’t expecting you-”

 

“TO BE A NERD.” Master Black put his hands on his hips, “I MEAN, A FICTIONAL CHARACTER? REALLY?”

 

“I THINK IT’S SWEET!” Master Blue put his hands together as he smiled at you.

 

“i think it’s boring.” Master Red rolled his eye(sockets?).

 

“I THINK I’M HUNGRY!” Master Papyrus interceded. 

 

You laughed, happy that that situation was taken care of. “Then I guess I’ll continue with dinner then.”

 

“RIGHT! THANK YOU MS. Y/N!” Master Papyrus chimed.

 

“Of course, Masters. Call me if you need anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, so sorry to my friends who wanted more angst, because all I got is fluff. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> TIME FOR THE AMAZING FANART TIME!
> 
> I LOVE how she made Sans look in this one, it was EXACTLY how I imagined his expression!:   
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/146106478396/oh-look-even-more-fanart-of-raccoonsinqueens-six
> 
> This artist is super amazing at chairs, btw:  
> http://stuckinthewindow.tumblr.com/post/146178465283/chapter-7-constellations-or-the-the-maid-is
> 
> Omgsh, friends, this person made an AU where instead of the Reader wanting to be a princess, she IS a princess! AND all the skeletons are her knights!:  
> http://darienoppal-art.tumblr.com/post/146178605764/dress-reference-crown-reference-six-skeletons  
> http://darienoppal-art.tumblr.com/post/146271045349/six-skeletons-one-maid-by-raccoonsinqueen
> 
> This person is a blessing, and made a happy ending to Constellations AND made a picture of Adam!:  
> https://hamozeon.tumblr.com/post/146411556663/raccoonsinqueen-throw-me-to-your-trash  
> https://hamozeon.tumblr.com/post/146421589998/hah-raccoonsinqueenplease
> 
> I love seeing new people's interpretations of the reader, and this one has a jazzy dress!:  
> http://sans-trash01.tumblr.com/post/146215803161/ayeee-i-finally-post-some-of-my-art-on-here
> 
> Time for some scary Sans, if you're picking up what I'm throwing out that window :^) :  
> http://awesomemintcornetto.tumblr.com/post/146335739537/drew-fanart-of-a-scene-in-chapter-7-from-readers
> 
> Wow, alot of people are amazing artists! BUT THAT'S NOT ALL! We have some amazing writers too!!
> 
> This person made an awesome fic where instead of One Maid and Six Masters, it's One Mistress and Six Butlers and let me tell you it's some fine stuff :^)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7206815/chapters/16352612
> 
> My fambam right here made some awesome oneshots with her super cool OC in place of the maid!:  
> https://www.quotev.com/ShadowFoxDemon/journal/3216275/WHAT-HAVE-I-DONE  
> https://www.quotev.com/ShadowFoxDemon/journal/3199961/Carry-that-Bag-of-Bones
> 
> My gosh so many talented people! Sorry if that took forever!


	9. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaster Bros come to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, sorry this took so long friends. Tbh, I've never really been a fan of the gaster!bros, even though I know gaster!sans is the eye candy of the fandom, so it was really hard writing them. But they were highly requested, so here ya go!
> 
> Yellow = Gaster!Sans, Green = Gaster!Papyrus

It was a seemingly normal morning, and you were outside tending to the garden. You looked up at the sky and noticed there were no clouds, but you couldn’t help but feel like maybe in a week or so it was going to rain.

 

“hey kid.”

 

You jumped at the sound of your Master Sans’ voice. You had gotten better at keeping your cool around him, but you never hear him enter or leave a room so it’s kinda hard  _ not _ to get startled by his random appearances.

 

“Master Sans?” You turned around to face your Master, setting down your hedge clippers. “What can I help you with?”

 

“well, i just wanted to let you know we’re gonna have some company over.”

 

“Company? Will it be Ms. Undyne and Ms. Alphys again, Master?”

 

Master Sans shook his head, “nah, it’s going to be some... relatives of ours. kinda.”

 

Kinda relatives, like that wasn’t  _ kinda _ confusing. “How long will they be staying?”

 

“not too long, they’re just dropping by, before they  _ leaf _ .” Your Master silently snickered at his own joke, while also giving zero information to the question you asked.

 

“Alright, Master. When will they be here?”

 

“pretty soon. once your done with the garden, you should start a kettle and bring out some snacks.”

 

“Of course, Master.” You curtsied

 

“don’t worry about it too much. though,” Your Master grinned. “it’s not really a  _ fig _ deal.”

 

You stared at your Master for a second, before you realized he was waiting for you to make a reaction. “... We don’t own any fig trees, Master?”

 

His smile was strained, “r-right. okay, well i’ll let you know when they get here.” And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

 

You quickly finished up working in the garden, not wanting to be caught surprised when the visitors arrive, while you wondered what the kinda relatives could be like. If they were anything like Master Red or Master Black, you knew you were in for some trouble. But maybe,  _ just maybe _ , you could get lucky and they’d be like Master Blue or Master Papyrus. Hopefully.

 

After you were done in the garden, you went to the kitchen to get started on the tea. You took out the teapot and began to boil some water. After a short while, you put some green tea leaves in and turn down the heat. You went to the covered to pull out some cookies that you can set out, when you heard a muffled knock from the front door. 

 

If you listened really closely, you could hear the faint noises of people talking. You guessed it was the visitors, so you hurried and prepared the rest of the cookies and tea.

 

You heard a soft knock on the door and you turned to see Master Sans. “hey, they’re here. bring the food into the living room, okay?”

 

“Of course, Master.”

 

Your Master left, and you quickly got out a platter where you set two tea cups filled with green tea, various sweeteners such as honey or sugar, and a plate of cookies. Grabbing the platter with one hand, you left for the living room to greet your new guests. 

 

You heard voices as you entered the living room. Master Sans noticed you and smiled. “oh. gaster-me, gaster-pap, this is our maid, y/n.”

 

You quickly curtsied without giving a second looking at your guests saying, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“You have a maid?” You looked up to see where the voice was coming from, and was surprised at the two new faces. They were both skeletons, which wasn’t so surprising, but they looked very different from your Masters. The one that was talking looked taller than Master Sans, Blue, and Red, but he just barely matched your height. He wore a leather jacket, and had a laid-back attitude emanating from him. He was smoking which caused you bite your lower lip in irritation. There were few things you had power over, and one of them was your ability to enforce the ‘No Smoking in the House’ rule. “Heheh, you shouldn’t keep such a cute face all to yourself, Sans. Sharing is caring.”

 

“Brother, please.” The taller of your guests said. The looks of this skeleton surprised you the most. He wasn’t just tall, he was taller than tall! Taller than Master Orange, Black, and Papyrus! He easily was several heads taller than you, and towered over his brother as well. The taller of your guests was wearing a long black coat and a turtle-neck, and he seemed to have more sophisticated aura to him, unlike his brother. “That’s no way to talk to a lady.”

 

A lady? Wow, it had been awhile since such respectful words had been spoken about you. It made you smile, unconsciously.

 

“A LADY?” Master Black entered the room with a scoff, “HAH! SHE’S CLOSER TO A PET THAN A  _ LADY _ .”

 

Wow, rude. It was true, but he still didn’t have to be so mean about it.

 

“Nonsense.” The taller of your guests smiled, “Any girl who can take care of six adult men alone is considered a lady in my book.”

 

“YOU JUST DESCRIBED A SLAVE.”

 

You ignored the loud insult coming from Master Black as you felt your cheeks heat up. “Oh. Thank you, Mr...”

 

“oh yeah,” Master Sans said, “y/n, you can call them mr. yellow,” He pointed to the one that reminded you of the stereotypical bad-boy, “and mr. green.” He pointed to the tall, kind, and oddly really handsome one now that you took a second look at him. 

 

“T-thank you, Mr. Green.”

 

Mr. Green smiled at you, before Master Blue and Master Orange joined the room.

 

“THEY’RE HERE ALREADY!” Master Blue put his hands on his hips, “SANS, YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD ME!”

 

Master Sans shrugged as you set down the first teacup for Mr. Yellow. 

 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Mr. Yellow said. The pet name kinda reminded you of Master Red. But instead of saying it as a derogatory term, it sounded more like a habit, which made you not mind it as much.

 

“Of course, Mister.” 

 

Mr. Yellow laughed, “Just call me Yellow, being called ‘Mister’ is too weird.”

 

“My apologies, Yellow.”

 

As you grabbed the Mr. Green’s cup, Yellow turned to Master Sans with a smirk and said, “How much do you pay her to keep her that well well-behaved?”

 

Not enough.

 

“just enough.” Master Sans winked.

 

You set down Mr. Green’s tea cup, and he replied with a smile and said, “Thank you, Ms. Y/n.”

 

Wow, Mr. Green had a really charming smile. It had that mixture of grace and gentleness that was honestly very handsome. It was the kind of smile that-

 

“Is something wrong, Ms. Y/n?”

 

CRAP YOU WERE STARING! ABORT ABORT!

 

“N-no, nothing’s wrong, Mr. Green!” You stood up straight, “I was actually just-! Well, I... Your welcome.” Smooth.

 

After acting like a complete egg, Mr. Green chuckled a bit which made you face heat up. You avoided eye contact by looking literally anywhere else in the room. To your surprise, everyone but Yellow was staring at you. Maybe they weren’t used to you messing up liKE A COMPLETE IDIOT!

 

Self loathing aside, you set down the platter of cookies, which Master Blue immediately lunged for. You heard Master Orange snicker a bit as he made a comment about having to slow down (which Master Blue was NOT happy about) before sitting down himself next to Master Black. After a handful of cookies or so, Master Blue took his seat next to his brother.

 

“HOW LONG WILL YOU BE STAYING?” Master Blue smiled.

 

“HOPEFULLY NOT LONG.” Master Black, considerate as always.

 

“Well, I see you haven’t changed at all, Edge.” Yellow smiled, taking another puff from his cigarette. Man, that was going to bug you all day if you didn’t take care of it soon.

 

“We won’t be long, we’re only passing through.” Mr. Green said, which made you slightly disappointed. It wouldn’t be so bad having someone that’s kind around the house, even if it meant taking care of two more fully grown monsters. “Most likely a few days, tops.”

 

“well, then.” Master Orange yawned, “i guess you better get settled in, if we only have you for a short while.”

 

“heheh, right. hey, y/n?” Master Sans looked toward you, “can you get their bags and bring them up to the guest rooms upstairs?”

 

“Of course, Master Sans.”

 

Yellow almost choked on his cigarette, and Mr. Green flushed a small green. Was it something you said? When you turned, Master Sans was tugging at his collar uncomfortably.

 

You decided to ignore it before you continued, “Oh, but first...” You grabbed an ashtray and held it next to Yellow. “If you wouldn’t mind, Yellow. There’s no smoking in the house.”

 

He looked at you kinda surprised, before a sly smile stretched across his face, “Aww, would you be willing to make an exception, sweetheart? I’ll be reeeally good?”

 

You just smiled at him, not moving the ashtray.

 

Yellow laughed, before putting out his cigarette. “Fine fine. Just for you.” He winked. 

 

You set the ashtray down, “Thank you, Yellow.” You went to pick up their luggage, when Mr. Green stopped you.

 

“I can carry those for you.” He stood and picked up the bags. 

 

Somebody actually offering to do something for you without the possibility of it ending in a disaster? You flush a light pink, “Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Green. I can take them myself.”

 

“I’m sure you can, but it’s more of a matter in whether you _ should _ . These bags are very heavy, and I don’t mind taking them for you.”

 

Your blush gets brighter. “Really, it’s no problem at all!”

 

“REALLY.” Master Black hissed, “IT’S HER JOB.”

 

“I insist.”

 

Wow. He was so nice, and the way he treated you made your heart flutter. You weren’t completely oblivious, you’ve been treated with equality before, such as when you go out shopping or when your Masters have other company over. But the way Mr. Green treated you, with respect and kindness, was something different entirely. You were sure Mr. Green was just being polite, but it still didn’t change the fact that it made you very happy.

 

“Ms. Y/n?”

 

CRAP YOU WERE STARING AGAIN! ABORT ABORT!

 

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Green! And my apologies for staring.” You looked down, redder than a tomato. “It’s just been so long since I’ve actually been treated like a person.”

 

Your other Masters looked like they had just been shot with an arrow, while Yellow was snickering at their misfortune. Well, it’s not like you were lying. So really, that’s on them.

 

“O-oh.” Mr. Green cleared his throat as a light green flushed across his cheekbones. What a nice shade of green.

 

“Do you have anything else that you would like me to do for you?” You put your hands to your chest, eagerly.

 

“No, Ms. Y/n. I wouldn’t dream of it.” His voice was very smooth, and your eyes softened at his kind words. 

 

Sigh...

 

Yellow lifted his finger. “Actually, I’d like a bottle of hot sauce if you don’t mind?”

 

Oh right, he was there too. 

 

You tore your eyes away from Mr. Green and turned to Yellow. “Of course, Yellow.” What was up with these skeletons and their condiments? Next thing you know, somebody will be asking you for barbecue sauce. “I’ll show you to your rooms first.”

 

You curtsied to your other Masters as a sign that you were leaving, but you couldn’t help but notice that they all had uncomfortable looks on their faces and were strangely silent. You turned around once you were sure that Mr. Green and Yellow were following you and showed them up the stairs to their rooms. 

 

“This should be where you, Yellow, are staying.” You opened the door to the seventh door on the second floor. “And this is where you will be staying, Mr. Green.” You opened the door to the eighth door on the second floor.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Y/n.” Mr. Green said, setting down his and Yellow’s bags.

 

“Of course!” You said, a little too eagerly before you cleared your throat and continued. “Call me if either of you two need anything else. I’ll go get your hot sauce for you, Yellow.”

 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Yellow winked at you. 

 

As you turned to go to the kitchen, you heard Yellow whispering to Mr. Green. “Did you hear her call Sans ‘Master’? Ha! How do I get her to do that!”

 

“Brother, please...”

 

* * *

 

Only two days had passed from when your Masters’ visitors had come over. You had very much enjoyed both of their company while they stayed, and you kinda wished they would stay for much longer, if not permanently. They were both very clean, and barely ever made any mess for you to clean up, and they also ate very little. 

 

You did notice, however, that while they were here, each of your Masters were on edge. 

 

Master Sans didn’t make any poor puns while around you, but that was kind of normal as of late, considering the recent... events, and when he did make puns they were more to test the waters around you. Master Red was pretty normal, until he walked into the same room as you and Mr. Green while you were chatting. After that, he seemed abnormally grumpy, and would avoid being in the same room as him. Master Black was a terror as usual, but even more so. He made you do so much more cleaning and cooking that he made up for the lack of work that Mr. Green and Yellow gave you. Master Blue acted more needy while they were around, constantly asking for your attention or time. You thought it was sweet, but you still had work to do so it made it difficult to manage your time. Master Orange, similar to Master Red, decided to avoid Mr. Green, and you had to notice the small amount of grumpiness he displayed, despite the fact that when you asked about it he denied it. 

 

Master Papyrus, unlike all the rest, was exactly the same, oblivious and excitable as always. You appreciated his constantness. 

 

You didn’t mind your Masters’ strange behaviour, though, because of the time spent with Yellow and Mr. Green.

 

Yellow was very enjoyable. At some point, he decided to follow you on your daily routine, which you thought was interesting, though he got bored after a few short seconds and decided to try and bother you instead. Yellow was actually really fun to chat with, and though he’d jokingly flirt with you or try to tease you, he was very easy going and seemed very relaxed. Though, he had the same kind of “relaxed” nature that Master Sans, Orange, and Red had. Nevertheless, you two enjoyed some idle moments together, and one time you made him genuinely laugh. 

 

Not to mention, Yellow was  _ incredibly _ attractive.  _ RIDICULOUSLY _ attractive. His sleek bone structure and sly smile made you wonder why he didn’t have a handful of fangirls following him at all times. You had walked in on him changing at one point, and (shame on you) you just stared at eachother for almost a full 30 seconds before you turned around with the reddest face. He laughed about it later, which was a gentle mercy on making it easier on you. Though, despite his attractiveness, you couldn’t see Yellow as anything more than a really hot friend. Maybe you just weren’t into the bad boy type, or maybe you were preoccupied with other things...

 

Your time spent with Mr. Green was a delight. At some point, you eventually changed your schedule around so you kept ‘accidentally’ bumping into Mr. Green. He spent most of his time in the library, which you always took the longest to clean. Surprisingly, he’d stop by and visit you as well, just to check up on how you were doing. Sometimes, he’d even offer to help, though you immediately refused. Mr. Green was always very gentle with you, and treated you with the utmost respect. It was such a huge change from how you normally were treated, that sometimes you’d respond to it with a red face and stuttering words. 

 

You and Mr. Green would chat for long periods of time, and you’d happily listen to his logical rambles. You had learned over time how smart he was, and how much he enjoyed puzzle solving. He saw it as a kind of interesting science, and you enjoyed listening to him as Mr. Green would go on and on about it. You also learned that he was actually really humble as well, which was unusual for somebody so intelligent. You almost laughed when he said that he wanted to be just like Yellow. Even so, it was still very admirable that he looked up to his older brother. 

 

Finally, it was the second evening since the visitors had arrived, and your Masters and their visitors were enjoying the dessert you had laid out before them, when you overheard their conversation.

 

“Wait, you're leaving?” You couldn’t stop the obvious sadness in your voice. 

 

“WELL, THEY HAVE TO GO, THEY HAVE THINGS TO DO!” Master Blue reassured.

 

“finally...” Master Red grumbled.

 

You shuffled your feet a bit, “But you were only here for two days?”

 

“TWO DAYS TOO LONG.” Master Black grumbled.

 

“NOT TRUE! I THINK IT’S TWO DAYS TOO SHORT!” Master Papyrus, smiled.

 

You nodded in agreement and looked to Yellow and Mr. Green. 

 

“Well, it’s sweet to know that you like us that much.” Yellow grinned, “But we’ve got places to go, people to find.”

 

People to find?

 

“What my brother is trying to say is...” Mr. Green set down his fork, “We’ve really enjoyed our stay here, and we thank you for that, but we have to be on our way. As wonderful as it’s been here, we can’t stay forever.”

 

You frowned, “When are you leaving?”

 

“Tomorrow morning.” Yellow yawned.

 

You then looked up at Mr. Green and bit your lower lip, “Will you... Will you come back sometime?”

 

Mr. Green’s expression softened, “Of course, Ms. Y/n.”

 

You glowed at his answer and smiled. “Thank goodness.”

 

Mr. Green flushed at the comment, and you heard a fork drop from behind you. You turned toward your Masters and noticed that each of them had a different but similar expression. Master Black was gagging, while Master Red tapped furiously on the table. Master Blue looked like somebody kicked his puppy, and Master Orange was the one who dropped his fork. Master Sans was looking down, but Master Papyrus was once again the only one who was completely normal. 

 

“ms. y/n?” Master Orange said, through slightly gritted teeth. “could you get me another fork?”

 

“Of course, Master Orange.” You curtsied, and turned to go to the kitchen. 

 

You made a mental note to be sure to say goodbye to Mr. Green and Yellow later that night.

 

* * *

 

It was late at night, and all the chores were done. Most of your Masters had retired to their rooms, as well as Mr. Green and Yellow. You wiped your forehead in exhaustion, but smiled at the completion of your job. 

 

You quietly skip up the steps, a sudden excitement in your heart over the thought of saying goodbye to Mr. Green. At night. In his room. Alone. 

 

You mentally berate yourself as you remind yourself that you're there to say goodbye to Yellow, too.

 

You knock on the seventh door of the second floor and waited. The door opened slowly, and Yellow looked surprised at your presence.

 

“Y/n?” His surprise washed over with a sly smirk, “Come to give me one last goodbye kiss?”

 

You chuckled at his comment before saying, “Something like that. May I come in?”

 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Yellow opened the door wider as you entered his room.

 

His room was strangely neat, even for a guest room. You guessed it was probably because he packed away all of his things before hand. 

 

“Do you wanna sit?” Yellow scratched the back of his head as he offered the only seat in the room for you. It was kinda sweet.

 

“Yes, please.” You sat down as he leaned against the wall, facing you.

 

“So, you gonna confess your undying love to me or...?”

 

You laughed again, “Not exactly. I just wanted to stop by before you left to say that I really enjoyed having you here.”

 

Yellow seemed slightly startled by your comment, a faint yellow appearing on his cheekbones.

 

You continued, “You may already know this, but you're very fun to talk to and made it very interesting here.” You giggle, before finishing up, “So, thank you.”

 

“Oh geez,” Yellow scratched his head while avoiding your eye contact. “Thanks for having me, sweetheart. You flatter me with your words.” He winked.

 

You smile at him, which causes him to look away again.

 

Yellow cleared his throat, before saying, “But something tells me you enjoy a certain  _ other _ skeleton’s company more.” He crossed his arms and smiled at you.

 

You tilted your head.

 

“My brother. I’m talking about my brother.”

 

Your face went bright red, “W-what? I-I-I don’t know w-what-!”

 

One knowing smile from Yellow shut you up immediately.

 

You put your head in your hands, “Is it that obvious!?”

 

“Even more than you think.”

 

“Uuugh...” The embarrassment was too much, which lead Yellow to laugh.

 

“You don’t have to worry, it’s kinda cute. Makes me a little jealous.” 

 

“Oh, ha ha.” You said sarcastically. Would if Mr. Green could tell. Would if your Masters could tell! “D-did... Did Mr. Green say anything about it?”

 

“Nah.” Yellow stretched his hands behind his head. “Except that he thinks you're cute.”

 

“He said that?” Your red face changed to a shade of pink. “O-oh...”

 

Yellow tilted his head. “... It’s a shame.”

 

“Hmm?” You looked up at him. Yellow was staring right at you.

 

“I kinda liked you.”

 

You furrowed your brow in confusion, but he just patted your head.

 

“Don’t worry about it too much, sweetheart.” He winked, “Thanks for the sentiments, by the way. I’ll be sure to think of your while on the road.”

 

You smiled as you stood up, “Thank you, and I’ll do the same.”

 

Yellow genuinely smiled at you for a second before pushing you out the door, “Now get outta here. How am I supposed to get any sleep with you around.”

 

“Wha-?” And the door slammed shut.

 

You sighed. You were definitely going to miss Yellow while he was gone. You really enjoyed something about his personality, but you couldn’t place what. 

 

Oh well, time to move on to Mr. Green. You reached the eighth door of the seventh floor. 

 

Come on. Knock.

 

Knock!

 

Just knock already!!

 

You lightly tapped on the door twice, before berating yourself. There was no way he was going to hear that! Muster up some courage and-!

 

Mr. Green opened the door.

 

You were as red as a firetruck. “M-Mr. Green!”

 

“Ms. Y/n?”

 

“I-I was just coming to say-!”

 

“Goodbye?”

 

You nod, still flushed with embarrassment.

 

Mr. Green chuckled, before opening the door wide. “Would you like to come in?”

 

“Y-yes, please.”

 

Similar to Yellow, Mr. Green’s room was spotless. You noticed his bags poking out of the closet, before you turned to him.

 

“Would you like to sit?” He asked you.

 

Just like Yellow, he was offering the only seat in the room. You figured Yellow must’ve been where he learned his manners.

 

“Yes, please.” You sat down, your hands in your lap, as Mr. Green stood near you. 

 

“Ms. Y/n...?”

 

“Y-yes, Mr. Green” You snapped in attention towards him.

 

“I wanted to say...” Mr. Green’s face went a little green. “Thank you for taking care of us here.”

 

“O-oh, of course! You guys weren’t a problem at all!” It was your other masters that really created all the work.

 

“I don’t just mean it physically, though you did provide us with clean clothes and delicious food.” Mr. Green cleared his throat. “I mean it as in... My brother, he doesn’t open up to people very often. But you were such a good listener and so kind that I feel like you really helped him open up a bit. He seems... happier?”

 

“Oh...” You really didn’t think about that. “I’m glad I could help then.”

 

“And also, you made me happier.”

 

Welp, today was a good day to be alive.

 

Mr. Green cleared his throat again, and he was a bright shade of green at this point. “I-I just mean it as, you really made me feel welcome. You were so open and inviting, plus you listened to my ridiculous rants on puzzle solving.”

 

“O-oh, that was no problem at all, Mr. Green! I love listening to you!” You reassured.

 

“No, you don’t understand. You listened to me for  _ four hours _ . Talk about  _ puzzles _ . I was so embarrassed when I found out how long I was keeping you...” Mr. Green put his bright green face into his hands.

 

“Really, I didn’t mind it at all!” You really didn’t. You got to spend four hours looking at him. “You were so passionate about it, I kinda fell in love with the way you talked.”

 

Mr. Green looked at you, greener than before.

 

“ _ With the way you talked! _ ” You emphasized with the brightest face, “That’s what I fell in love with. Yep! That was it!”

 

Mr. Green chuckled a bit, before looking down. “Nevertheless, you were very congenial and sympathetic towards us. All while working so hard, without a complaint nonetheless. Very impressive, by the way.”

 

The compliments made you giggle. “You’re too kind, Mr. Green.”

 

He smiled. To your surprise, he got down on his knees and held your hand in his. He planted a small kiss on your hand, which made you turn red all over again. “Kindness that’s well deserved. Thank you, Ms. Y/n.”

 

You were speechless. The way he treated you was like... was like a princess. “I-I-!” You knew you were steaming at this point as you brought a hand to your chest. “Y-y-you're welcome!” Was all you could muster out.

 

Mr. Green stood again, before holding out his hand to help you stand, which you took. Once you stood, you put your hands behind your back and looked down bashfully.

 

“Thank you for stopping by, Ms. Y/n. It was really lovely to see you once alone before I leave.”

 

“T-thank you for letting me come in!” You quickly said, “A-and thank you for being...” Filled with kindness? A perfect gentleman? Super gorgeous? A fairytale prince? “...really great.”

 

AUUUGH! THAT WAS SO LAME! 

 

Mr. Green chuckled before leading you out the door. “Goodnight, Ms. Y/n.”

 

“Goodnight, Mr. Green!” You said, then Mr. Green softly closed the door.

 

You sighed.

 

* * *

 

It was early in the morning. Not early for you, you got up at four. But it was early for your Masters. All of your Masters, rather grumpily, came to see off Mr. Green and Yellow. You made made it there, too, sad to see your two most favorite visitors go.

 

“Alright, welp this is it.” Yellow stretched as he picked up his bag.

 

“good riddance...” You heard Master Red mumble barely audible from behind you, to which Master Black snickered. 

 

“Thank you for having us over.” Mr. Green smiled.

 

“of course.” Master Sans shrugged. “anytime.”

 

“YES! AND NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD STAY LONGER!” Master Papyrus smiled.

 

“let’s not get too crazy, here.” Master Orange said. “i’m sure they’re very busy.”

 

“Nah, we’ll try to stick around longer next time.” Yellow grinned, knowing your Masters’ frustrations.

 

Each of your Masters besides Papyrus had strained glances, but you were gleeful over the promise. 

 

“See ya later, sweetheart.” Yellow threw you one last winked, which you chuckled over.

 

“Please come back, soon.” You waved.

 

You looked to Mr. Green, and he seemed to be debating something with himself. You were about to ask him what about, when he leaned close, grabbed you by the waist, and kissed you on the cheek.

 

“Please.” He whispered beside your ear, just loud enough for you to hear. “Wait for me.”

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 

Suffice to say, your whole face was redder than Master Papyrus’ scarf. But you nodded, causing Mr. Green to smile.

 

“Thank you, once again.” He called over to your Masters, before he turned around and caught up to Yellow.

 

As the two left, Yellow jokingly punched Mr. Green on the arm and said, “Didn’t know ya had it in ya, bro.”

 

“Brother, please...”

 

And then the two were gone. You were still in your love-daze when Master Blue, Master Black, and Master Papyrus ran up to you with thousands of questions a minute along the lines of ‘WHY DID HE DO THAT?!’ ‘WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU?!’ ‘DO YOU LIKE HIM?!’ and ‘HE WILL PAY FOR HIS MISDEEDS!!’. 

 

But you didn’t care. You brought your hand up to your cheek and sighed. He wanted you to wait for him...

 

Your exhale seemed to silence the three of your Masters, before Master Black tsked and stomped off angrily, Master Blue ran to Master Orange broken-hearted, and Master Papyrus just stared at you puzzled.

 

“alright, let’s never have them over again. ever.” Master Red said.

 

“agreed.” Master Orange said while petting Master Blue’s head.

 

“oh, come one. the gaster bros aren’t  _ that _ bad.” Master Sans reasoned.

 

“Gaster?” You said, turning toward your Masters. “What an interesting name.”

 

You received uncomfortable looks from all of them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, somebody's got a crush :^)!
> 
> Guess what's next week? I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with the rain in the first paragraph and it's also the most highly requested chapter I've gotten.
> 
> SUPER AMAZING FANART TIME! Just one today!
> 
> WOW thanks for requesting this, it's SOOO cute! And double thanks to the artist for making it!! <3  
> http://toorus.tumblr.com/post/146790818525


	10. Sick: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get sick.
> 
> NONCON TRIGGER WARNING: Its nothing serious, its still PG 13 but the reader gets forced to do some sketchy things she doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned out to be more like sexy fluff and less like fluff fluff like I intended.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, you like my fanfiction? Grand! Then answer me this question from my blog!  
> http://raccoonsinqueen.tumblr.com/post/146831877120/okay-okay-okay-so-everyone-knows-my-six-skeletons

You passed by the window in the hallway.

 

It was raining.

 

It was raining  _ hard _ .

 

Luckily there was no thunder or anything, but you probably could get completely soaked just by standing out there a few moments.

 

And guess what today was?

 

Grocery day. Yay.

 

You sighed. It wasn’t a huge deal, you’d just take an umbrella and a raincoat to keep yourself dry and you should be fine.

 

After you walked down the long steps, you were about to reach the coat closet when you heard your name being called.

 

“SLAVE!”

 

Okay, so not really your name but basically it was when it came to your most high maintenance of your Masters.

 

You sighed. And you were so close to leaving too.

 

“Yes, Master Black?” You turned to see Master Black walking towards you, while Master Red followed closely behind him.

 

“WE NEED YOU TO BUY THESE THINGS WHILE YOU'RE OUT. YOU’RE GOING TO THE HUMAN CITY, CORRECT?”

 

“Actually, I’m only going to the Monster-”

 

“GREAT. HERE’S A LIST OF THINGS WE NEED THAT YOU CAN GET AT THOSE LITTLE HUMAN SHOPS OF YOURS.”

 

You sighed again. Welp, that was another 2-3 hours added on. 

 

Master Red seemed to find your distress hilarious, because he couldn’t stop snickering as he gave you a sheet of paper.

 

You looked at the list:

-Ropes

-Chains

-Knives

-Chloroform...

 

You only had to read the first four items before you had a distasteful look on your face. You would never want any of those items to be in the possession of Master Black or Master Red. “Uhm, are you sure-?”

 

“YES.”

 

“But I didn’t even-”

 

“we want them.”

 

You shivered, but it wasn’t like you could refuse them. “Of course, Masters...” You said, resigned.

 

You stood there, waiting. When nothing happened, Master Black said, “WELL? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE? GET GOING ALREADY!”

 

“Masters, you have to give me money to buy these things.”

 

“what about the grocery money sans gave ya?”

 

“I don’t know if it will be enough. I have to use it to buy  _ groceries _ , Masters.”

 

“OKAY, THEN USE WHATEVER IS LEFT OF THE GROCERY MONEY, AND THEN PAY FOR THE REST OF IT YOURSELF.”

 

“You want me to pay for  _ your _ things with  _ my  _ money?”

 

Master Black crossed his arms, “PLEASE, IT’S NOT YOURS. WE GAVE IT TO YOU. YOUR REAL PAY GOES TO WHATEVER FAMILY YOU HAVE LEFT, THE ALLOWANCE YOU GET IS JUST A GIFT. YOUR WELCOME, BY THE WAY.”

 

That self-righteous arrogant jerk! You were steaming with anger at this point. You managed to keep your cool enough to keep your voice level. “Oh, of course. My apologies, Master. I’ll just go stop by Satan’s Workshop to get you your items, then.”

 

Master Black looked confused, before turning to Master Red to mumble a question about who Satan was, which Master Red whispered in reply to him.

 

Master Black hissed, “ARE YOU IMPLYING SOMETHING, SLAVE?!”

 

“What? Me?” You had your mouth open in shock, “Why, I would never imply that my gracious Master would have the moral integrity of a demon!”

 

“I DIDN’T SAY THAT.” Master Black was red with anger as he growled lowly.

 

“Oh, whoops.” You feigned contriteness. “My  _ deepest _ apologies, Master.” You walked around him, fully satisfied with your reply.

 

“WHY YOU OBSCENE-!” Master Black looked like he was ready to tear you to shreds.

 

“hey, boss?” Master Red tapped on his arm.

 

“ **WHAT?!** ” Master Black snapped.

 

Master Red tugged on his arm just enough to make Master Black’s skull next to his. Master Black looked furious at first, until Master Red started whispering something you couldn’t hear into where Master Black’s ears would be. After a few whispers, the two shared a devilish grin that you did not like seeing on your Masters.

 

Master Red walked towards you, resting his hands on your lower back to push you forward. “listen, sweetheart.” He started. You did not like where this was going. As he talked, he walked you over to the front door. “boss didn’t mean any harm, he was just proposin’ that since we pay you an allowance, maybe you should give back just a little, hmm?”

 

“Give back like working extra hours literally everyday?” You whispered, barely audible.

 

“what was that, dollface?” You knew he was pretending not to hear you.

 

“Nothing, Master.” You said, which Master Red grinned over.

 

“right, so why don’t you just do this one thing for us, and you can be on your way?” Master Red opened the front door, causing the rain to echo across the foyer.

 

“Of course, Master.” You sighed, before looking behind him. “But first I need to get my raincoat and an umbrella. The rain is terrible today.”

 

“WE KNOW.”

 

Before you could even think, two hands pushed you out the front door and you were out in the freezing rain.

 

You blinked.

 

You quickly turned around and tried the door knob. It was locked. “H-hey!”

 

You heard howls of laughter coming from the most immoral, callous monsters you knew on the other side of the door. You stomped in aggravation. You were completely soaked.

 

“Masters-!”

 

“if you ask nicely, we’ll let you in!” Master Red tried to hold back his laughter.

 

“OH OH, MAKE HER BEG!” Master Black snickered.

 

The two erupted in amusement, which made your face red with anger. You were positive no matter how much you plead or begged, the two would just laugh and keep the door locked, so you decided to keep your pride.

 

You turned around and stomped away from the awful duo, starting your grocery trip. 

 

* * *

 

You opened the front door. It was unlocked. 

 

You were more than just soaked, you were freezing. And the only thing keeping you warm was your anger.

 

You had two handfuls of grocery bags (all of which were soaked too) that were dripping all over the floor. Great. Now you were going to have to mop again.

 

Master Sans walked by before he looked at you with shock.

 

“y/n? why are you soaked?”

 

You gave him the most annoyed glance in the world. You didn’t have the patience to be stepping on your tiptoes around him today, and stupid questions would receive annoyed glances.

 

“I just spent four hours out in the rain in only my uniform, Master Sans.” What did he think? That you decided to hop in the shower with the groceries for fun?

 

“well, i guessed that, but why?”

 

FOR FUNSIES, OF COURSE!

 

You decided to keep your thoughts to yourself as Master Black and Master Red strolled in. When they saw you, they busted out into fits of laughter. You clenched your fist as you felt the rain steam off of you.

 

“ahahahahahaha!! oh my stars! i needed that!” Master Red wiped a tear from his eye(socket?).

 

“NYAHAHAHA!” The two of them continued laughing for a good twenty seconds, before they quieted down. “DID YOU AT LEAST GET THE THINGS WE ASKED FOR?”

 

**DID YOU AT LEAST-!**

 

You took a deep breath. “My apologies, Masters, but the list you gave me was destroyed when you  _ pushed me outside in the freezing rain _ and I couldn’t ask for a new one since you  _ locked the door and wouldn’t let me back in _ .”

 

The two almost started laughing again, until Master Sans gave them a dark look. Yeah, not so funny now, is it?

 

“Excuse me, Master Sans.” You curtsied, before you left to drop off the groceries in the kitchen. 

 

At least you had the satisfaction of knowing that they’d get the biggest lecture of their life.

 

* * *

 

You felt  _ awful _ .

 

It was probably the worst you’ve ever felt in a  _ long _ time.

 

The rain had already stopped, and it was only one day after your incident with Master Black and Master Red.

 

Your face was red with heat and you’d go into sneezing fits every once in awhile. But that didn’t stop you from doing your job.

 

Your Masters immediately noticed something was wrong, but most of them decided to ignore it. You were actually really grateful for that, you just wanted to keep working and get whatever sickness you had over with. Master Papyrus and Master Blue both offered to help a bit with the chores around the house, but, considering past events, you denied any help they offered.

 

You exhaled, wavering as you entered one of the upstairs’ rooms to clean. Master Orange and Master Blue were both in the room when you entered, enjoying each other's company.

 

They both gave you worried glances as you tried to dust in there. For some reason, the floor decided to shift back and forth as you walked.

 

“MS. Y/N? YOU DON’T LOOK SO GOOD...” Master Blue said, concerned.

 

You put a hand to your warm cheek, dizzy. “I don’t?” You could tell you were kinda out of it. The room was more of a blur of colors. But they were very nice colors, now that you thought of it.

 

“MAYBE YOU SHOULD-!”

 

All of the sudden, you felt your weight drop and things went black for just a second. When you opened your eyes, you noticed something orange was keeping you off the floor. What a pretty color of orange. And it was soft, too.

 

When you started feeling the orangeness, it started to get warmer. You didn’t like that. It was too hot. 

 

“Nnnnnn...” You tried to push yourself away from the warmness. “No....”

 

It seemed like the orangeness wasn’t letting you go anytime soon, which was weird because colors shouldn’t keep people against their will! It was just mean!

 

What was going on, again?

 

You felt yourself being lifted up. Weird. You didn’t like it. You tried to push against the warmness again, “Stop...”

 

Where were you, again?

 

You started to breath heavily, you body felt like it was on fire. If this orangeness would let you go, you wouldn’t feel that way anymore! Maybe you could reason with it...

 

“Please... It’s so hot...” 

 

The orangeness stopped. Was the warm color finally going to listen to you?

 

No! It put it’s warmness on your forehead! Auugh! Too hot! You pushed away from it again, putting your hands up and turning away. You saw a sweet shade of blue while your head was turned. How cute.

 

Wait, was somebody talking to you? Were the colors talking to you?

 

Pfft, nah. Colors can’t talk.

 

Aaaaand you were up again. Where was the orangeness taking you? You wanted it to let you go, so you didn’t stop pushing against it. You soon began to realize that this orange was much stronger than you, so your efforts were fruitless. You could say... they were  _ orangeless! _

 

For some reason, your pun made you uncomfortable.

 

After all of that resisting, the orangeness finally stopped. You hoped it was going to set you down soon.

 

It was sooooo hot! You put a wrist up to your red face, your heavy pants being the only thing you could hear besides your own heart beat. When you turned your head, you noticed that there was a new shade of blue. For some reason, you felt unnerved by it’s presence, and you clung to the orangeness in hopes that the blue would go away.

 

“..g-go away...” You pleaded, wanting the anxious feeling to end. When the orangeness tried to set you down next to the dull blue, you clung to the orangeness tighter. “...no p-please!”

 

The orangeness stopped, before bringing you back up again. You exhaled in relief, relaxing the orangeness’ hold. Great, now it was taking you somewhere again. Why couldn’t it just leave you on the cool floor like any gentleman-color would! Hmmmm... Green...

 

Wait, why were you thinking of the color green? You haven’t even met any greens yet, just an orange and two blues! You wondered if the whole rainbow was around...

 

Suddenly, you realized you were going down, down somewhere where that was much cooler. It was very pleasant, but the beautiful colors began to change to dull grays and tans besides the bright orange.

 

You were set down sitting up on something soft, and you saw the bright blue and orange in front of you. You tilted your head, wondering what they were doing here. Were they going to throw you a party? You liked parties, as long as you didn’t have to clean up.

 

The orangeness and the blueness were arguing about something, but you couldn’t hear them over your own heartbeat. Eventually, the blueness left, but before you could think twice about it — not like you were thinking at all, though —the orangeness began fumbling with your dress.

 

Wait! It wasn’t supposed to do that! You squirmed against the orangeness’ grip, “D-don’t!... You’re not supposed to do that!...”

 

It held your hands down and continued, but you struggled against him anyway. Eventually, though, he pulled you out of the dress which immediately changed things. You realized that most of the hotness was coming from the soft and fluffy dress. Why would you even wear that in the first place? It was super uncomfortable. You became passive to the orangeness’ pulls after that. 

 

You let the orangeness pull the rest of the dress off of you, and you noticed that the orangeness got... oranger? What even?? The orangeness left, and then came back with soft things. It lifted your arms above your head and put one of the soft things over you. Unlike the dress, this was cooler and felt comfortable. The orangeness continued and you let it lift your legs for you. It put the other soft thing over your legs, and just like the first soft thing it was much more comfortable.

 

The orangeness layed you down, and pulled something warm over you. You didn’t like it and tried to push it off, but the orangeness wouldn’t let you.

 

For once, you heard the orangeness say something. You could only pick out one thing it said, but you listened intently anyway, “...o sleep r...”

 

And so you did.

 

* * *

 

You woke up with the biggest headache and the loudest yelling outside your door. You were incredibly warm, probably because of the giant blanket on you.

 

Wait, why were you in bed? You don’t remember getting in bed...

 

WAIT, WHY WERE YOU IN YOUR PJS? YOU DON’T REMEMBER CHANGING?

 

You exhale, hoping that maybe you just forgot, when you heard more yelling come from outside your door.

 

“ugh, why do  _ we _ have to take care of her? it’s her own fault for getting sick...” Ugh. Master Red.

 

“uhm, no. it’s your fault. you  _ pushed _ her outside while it was  _ raining _ and  _ locked _ the door. she was out in the rain for hours. that’s on you.” Master Sans said.

 

“BUT IT’S HER FAULT FOR NOT HAVING A TOUGH ENOUGH IMMUNE SYSTEM!” Uuuuugh. Master Black.

 

“.... yeah, no that’s not cutting it.” You could feel Master Sans roll his eye(sockets?) from behind the door. “good luck with her, orange said she was kinda out if it so if she says anything weird, just know that’s the sickness talking not her.”

 

Wait, how did Master Orange know...? Oh. Well, dang.

 

“make sure she takes this medicine twice a day, and if she asks you to do something that has to do with her health, just do it.”

 

“I’M NOT-!”

 

“ **just do it.** ” Whoa. That sounded scary even without having to see his facial expression.

 

You could hear Master Black simmering, but he stayed silent as far as you could hear.

 

“look, the sooner she gets better, the sooner we can have a clean house and home cooked meals, alright? so just give her what she needs.”

 

“fine.” Master Red growled.

 

There was a silence, and you guessed Master Black was being difficult about it, “...FINE.”

 

Uggghhhhh, you wished they would just throw a tantrum so somebody like Master Papyrus could take care of you instead.

 

“thanks a bunch.” Master Sans said.

 

You waited for his steps to sound, but it never came. He was always being sneaky like that. Suddenly, the door slammed open, which caused your headache to ache even more.

 

“GGGRRRR...” Master Black decided to audibly show his frustration in the loudest of volumes. “NYAH! THIS IS THE WORST!”

 

“i don’t know, boss.” Master Red started drooling, “it might not be so bad, playing nurse and all.”

 

“DON’T BE GROSS.” Master Black growled.

 

“Oh my goodness, Masters could you  _ please _ be quiet?” You said, your headache killing you.

 

“GREAT. SHE’S AWAKE. WONDERFUL.” Master Black said, sarcastically.

 

“I wonder how that happened...” You remarked.

 

Master Black clenched his fist, but Master Red reassured him saying, “she’s out of it, remember boss? she doesn’t know what she’s sayin’.”

 

So they thought your sarcasm was the sickness?

 

Interesting...

 

“TSK.” Master Black rolled his eye(sockets?) before crossing his arms. 

 

“Look.” You said, “This is going to be uncomfortable for all three of us. Nobody will blame you if you decide to sit in the corner together and we ignore eachother.”

 

“ARE YOU SAYING I’M INCAPABLE OF BRINGING YOU TO HEALTHINESS?!”

 

“That is exactly what I was not saying.” You cover your eyes with your forearms. “I was just saying... Ugh, it’s sooo hot!”

 

“here.” Master Red pulled the blanket off of you and tossed it on the floor messily. You looked at him like he was crazy. Yeah, he was lazy in doing something for you, but he  _ did  _ just do something for you. Master Red. Did something. For you. “well, don’t look at me like that, sweetheart. you have to get better, already.”

 

So they would do things for you as long as it meant you getting better?

 

Interesting...

 

You sneeze.

 

“UGH. I BETTER NOT GET SICK FROM THIS.”

 

“Considerate as always, Master Black.” You roll over to face him, resting your head on your hand.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!”

 

“Nothing. Except, you know, you’re kinda really mean. But that’s it.”

 

“ **WHAT?!** YOU CAN’T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU’RE JUST-!”

 

“A slave? Still not true.” It was hard to keep a straight face, but you managed. “Why do you like calling me a slave, Master Black? Is it because demeaning others make you feel better than them? Or are you just into that kind of thing?”

 

Master Red started sweating and Master Black was flaming with anger. He clenched his fist and was about to walk towards you, before Master Red intervened and said, “b-boss! don’t forget, she doesn’t know what she’s sayin’! it’s the sickness talkin’, not her!”

 

Master Black looked to him before closing his eyes and exhaling his frustrations, “FINE. I’M GOING TO GET HER MEDICINE, DON’T LET HER GET AWAY.”

 

You and Master Red audibly sighed. Haha, nice. You were surprised you even got away with that. 

 

Suddenly, Master Red pulled you up by the shirt and said, “sick or no sick, watch what you say to my bro,  **capiche?** ”

 

Your eyes widened, and you nodded. 

 

“heh. good.”

 

Still worth it.

 

Master Black came back with a brown bottle and said, “YOU GOT HER SITTING UP, GOOD. NOW HOLD HER DOWN WHILE I GIVE HER THE MEDICINE.”

 

“Uhm, are you going to give me a shot? Why do you need to hold me down?”

 

Master Black rolled his eyes, “OF COURSE NOT... IDIOT.” Obviously, he did not want to say slave anymore, which made it even MORE worth it. “IT TASTES AWFUL, AND I DON’T WANT YOU RESISTING.”

 

You rolled your eyes, but then it hurt so you decided not to do that anymore. 

 

“well, if you insist.” Master Red started drooling as he came up behind you and kept your arms around your back.

 

You opened your mouth, and Master Black was surprised at how obedient you were. 

 

“Well, I want to get better?”

 

Master Black shrugged and put the strange liquid in your mouth. He was right, it did taste awful, but not awful enough to make you want to take off running. 

 

“...don’t you wanna squirm a bit, sweetheart?”

 

Master Black yanked Master Red by his collar away from you and said, “DON’T BE GROSS.”

 

You took a second to appreciate how the two complimented each other. If you ever had to take care of those two only, you’d want to do it with them together. Master Red always knows how to appease Master Black when he gets angry, and Master Black always keeps Master Red in check when he gets handsy. Except, there were those random moments when the two would work together with their evilness to achieve a common, malicious goal. Example 1: When they forced you outside.

 

You layed back down on the bed, and sneezed. “Ugh, can I have a box of tissues?”

 

Master Black crossed his arms and looked to Master Red. Master Red sighed, before saying, “just a second.”

 

And with a blink of an eye, he was gone! Just like Master Orange and Master Sans! You blinked again, and he was back with a box of tissues. “here ya are, sweetheart.”

 

You stared at him, “...You can do the same thing Master Sans and Master Orange can do!”

 

Master Red looked at you in surprise. “what, you mean...” In the blink of an eye he was gone. 

 

“...this?” You jumped, he was right behind you laying on the bed.

 

“Right! Except get out of my bed right now, please.”

 

Master Red was gone again, and was back standing next to Master Black. He shrugged. “it’s no big deal.”

 

“I think it’s kinda cool.” You said, causing Master Red to flush a shade of red. He shrugged again, before stuffing his hands in his pockets, redder than before.

 

“IT’S NOT  _ THAT _ COOL.” Master Black crossed his arms and was tapping his foot. “I MEAN, I CAN DO WAY MORE COOLER THINGS THAN HE CAN.”

 

“it’s true.” Master Red grinned.

 

“Can you teleport?”

 

There was a small silence. “WELL, NO...”

 

“Oh. But there is one secret move that I’ve been wondering whether or not you have...”

 

Master Black listened intently.

 

“Do you have the power... to get me a glass of water?”

 

Master Red had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing, and you sneezed.

 

Master Black groaned. “UGH. WHATEVER.” He stomped away. 

 

You sighed and rested your forearms over your eyes again, “It’s soooo hot...”

 

“wanna take off some layers?”

 

“You know, all of the sudden I feel uncomfortable with the fact that you have the ability to teleport. Should I be checking my closets, anytime soon?”

 

Master Red laughed, “you know, you’re real mouthy when you’re sick.”

 

“Should I say thanks or be scared?”

 

“a bit of both.” He grinned, before he picked up a thermometer that was set near you. “you’re hot right? let’s check you temp.”

 

Master Red offering to do something? Something wasn’t right. You kept your mouth shut as he walked next to you.

 

“come on, doll. open up.”

 

You furrowed your brow and was surprised when he swung a leg over you so he was straddling you, and forced your mouth open. 

 

“Aaah-! MM!” He shoved the thermometer down your throat which almost made you gag. He forcefully closed your mouth and waited. Eventually, he pulled it out. His face was red and he started drooling. That was never a good combination when it came to him.

 

You gasped when the thermometer was out of your mouth, and you panted for a few good seconds.

 

“see, not so bad...” Master Red looked at the thermometer and said, “oh, but you got it so messy... here.” He wrapped his tongue around the thermometer and started sucking. You stared at him horrified, mostly because you were sick and that was SUPER GROSS. When he pulled it out of his mouth, the thermometer was covered in a red goo. You guessed that was his saliva.

 

“oh. i forgot to check and see what your temperature was...” Master Red looked at you devilishly. Your eyes widened as you put your hands over your mouth. NO WAY was that going in your mouth again. “oh, don’t be difficult-”

 

Master Black walked in with the water and said, “BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

 

“b-boss!” Master Red looked up at him surprised. “i was just... y/n wouldn’t let me check her temperature!”

 

“You dirty lia-!” Master Red put a boney hand over your mouth to keep you silent. You thought about biting his hand, but he’d probably enjoy it.

 

“REALLY? SHE’S FINE WITH THE MEDICINE, BUT NOT THE THERMOMETER?” Master Black set the water down. “HUMANS ARE SO WEIRD. ALRIGHT, I’LL HOLD HER DOWN FOR YOU.”

 

Master Red smiled, then grinned down at you. You struggled to push him off, but eventually Master Black’s hands came down to pin your arms above your head. 

 

Welp, this was awful.

 

Master Red used one hand to keep your mouth open, and one to shove the thermometer down your throat.

 

“MMMM-!” You struggled against it, but he kept it in your mouth. Ugh, it tasted like mustard and... tomatoes. Oh, and SOUL CRUSHING DISGUST.

 

When you looked up, you noticed that both of your Masters had a red glow across their cheek bones. 

 

“W-WHY IS SHE STRUGGLING SO MUCH?” Master Black asked, his face getting redder and redder.

 

Master Red shrugged, still drooling.

 

Master Black put a hand over the thermometer, but instead of taking it out, he pushed it farther down. You almost gagged.

 

“MMMPH!”

 

Luckily, before anything could escalate any further, the door swung open, where Master Sans stood. “hey guys, how’s it-?”

 

All three of you stared at Master Sans. You almost sang praises of joy that he was there! You were positive the situation was looking bad for Master Black, who was holding your arms down and shoving something down your throat, and Master Red, who was straddling your lap and keeping your mouth shut.

 

“uh, this isn’t what it looks like?” Master Red started sweating.

 

With a snap of Master Sans fingers, they both had a blue aura to them and were thrown off of you. Wow. Telekinesis. That was new.

 

“ **you two are fired.** ”

 

* * *

 

It had only been a few days, and you were healthy again! After Master Red and Master Black had a serious punishing (they were in charge of all the cleaning and cooking you would usually spend the entire day doing, which they did a terrible job at), Master Papyrus became your nurse. He was the perfect caretaker, getting you everything that you need and ALWAYS keeping the thermometer clean. So, you became healthy pretty quickly, to everyone’s relief.

 

Though, despite all this, you knew it wasn’t over completely.

 

You knock on the door to Master Red’s room with his breakfast in hand, “Master Red?”

 

You heard sneezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black and Red are the scum of the earth.
> 
> SUPER AMAZING FANART TIME! Just one again! <3
> 
> I LOOOVE this! And I LOOOVE the design for Annie! It's canon, now. :^)  
> https://hamozeon.tumblr.com/post/146904325798/when-your-maid-meet-their-human-friendsspecial


	11. Sick: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Masters get sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry I'm bad at replying to messages AND I don't update my tumblr :'^), but hey! I'll get there someday!
> 
> This chapters more fluffy and HECTIC! Enjoy :^)
> 
> Special thanks to ShadowFoxDemon27 because she basically gave me all the ideas for this chapter, so really it's all her here.

“MS. Y/N!!” You heard Master Blue call from upstairs.

 

“I’m coming, Master!” You rushed as you grabbed a platter of tea with one hand, had two pillows in another, and had one platter of soup on your head.

 

You had been  _ very  _ busy these past two days.  _ VERY  _ busy.

 

After falling ill as a result of a certain two  _ awful _ demons, Master Red seemed to catch what you had. It came to no shock to you, considering he practically tongue-danced with all of your germs (you were still grossed out about that), but it didn’t make it any better when all of your other masters started catching it. 

 

First it was Master Red. But then, when Master Red tried to cling to Master Black in a sickness-induced haze, Master Black caught it. Then, Master Black threatened Master Orange for whatever reason by grabbing Master Orange’s collar and accidentally sneezing on him. So, Master Orange caught it. Then, when Master Orange fell asleep on Master Blue, Master Blue caught it. And after that, Master Blue created a puzzle for Master Papyrus, touching all the nooks and crannies, causing Master Papyrus to catch it. Then, lastly, Master Papyrus made Master Sans a plate of spaghetti, which lead to Master Sans catching it.

 

Needless to say, you were  _ VERY _ busy.

 

“MS. Y/N!!!” Master Blue called for you again.

 

“I’m coming, Master, give me a moment!”

 

You quickly ran up the stairs, praying to the stars that the plate of soup on your head wouldn’t fall. When you reached the top, you quickly entered the first room of the second floor.

 

“Yes, Master Blue?” You said, balancing the items you were carrying, skillfully.

 

“CAN YOU GET ME ANOTHER BLANKET, MS. Y/N?” Master Blue sniffed, “I’M COLD...”

 

“Of course, Master Blue.”

 

“ **SLAVE!!** ”

 

You sighed, “Please excuse me, Master Blue. I promise I’ll be back with your blanket, soon.”

 

“T-THANK-!” Master Blue sneezed before he could finish.

 

“Of course, Master.” You quickly rushed over to the third door of the second floor.

 

“SLAVE! DID YOU BRING ME MY EXTRA PILLOWS?”

 

“Of course, Master Black.” You set the pillows down on his bed.

 

“GOOD. FLUFF THEM AND PUT THEM BEHIND MY HEAD.”

 

You stared at him for a second. Sure thing, Master! You’ll just magically use your two occupied hands to make everything all better!

 

You decided to keep your thoughts to yourself as you said, “I’ll come back in a moment to do so, Master.”

 

“WHAT?! BUT I NEED-!” Master Black sneezed, opening an escape route for you.

 

“My deepest apologies, I promise I’ll be back in just a moment, Master!” You quickly ran out of the room as Master Black threw angry complaints and sneezes in your direction.

 

You rushed to the sixth room on the second floor, “Master Sans?” You said, opening the door.

 

“uuuuggghhh.” Master Sans was face first in blankets and pillows. He rolled over slowly, looking dead. Well, more dead than he actually was.

 

You took the platter of soup off of your head and stood by the bed, “Master Sans, you must put something in your stomach other than ketchup, you’ll never get better this way.” All of your other Masters had already eaten, but, for some reason, Master Sans refused to eat.

 

Master Sans looked at the soup with the  _ slightest _ look of irritation. Maybe it was the sickness that was making him grumpy, but for whatever reason Master Sans had been acting slightly distant since you had your strange illness-induced haze.

 

“...”

 

“Please, Master Sans!” You begged, slightly impatient considering your other Masters calling for you in the background. “I-it’s tomato soup? That’s almost like ketchup?”

 

Master Sans looked up to you, before grabbing the bowl and saying, “eh, i’m sure it’ll  _ grow _ on me.”

 

“Thank you, Mast-!”

 

“ **MS. Y/N!!** ” You heard your Master Papyrus cut you off from his room.

 

“whoa.”

 

“Please excuse me, Master!” You rushed out of the sixth room of the second floor and entered the second room of the second floor.

 

“Yes, Master Papyrus?”

 

Master Papyrus sneezed, “D-DID YOU GET MY TEA?”

 

Oh, you almost forgot you were holding that. “Of course, Master Papyrus.” You set down his tea on his bedside table, which lead him to clap with glee.

 

“THANK YOU-!” Master Papyrus sniffed, “-SO MUCH!”

 

“Anything, Master.” After nursing you back to wonderful health, you felt happy that you could return the favor. Though, you weren’t to happy nursing the other five.

 

“MS. Y/N! I’M STILL COLD!” You heard Master Blue yell from his room.

 

You heard Master Black in a more muffled voice, “OH, SLAVE! I’M COLD TOO! GET ME A BLANKET!”

 

“YOU’RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE I SAID THAT!” Master Blue argued.

 

“SHUT UP, YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE BRAT-!”

 

“Coming, Masters!” You curtsied to Master Papyrus.

 

“WOWIE, THEY SURE ARE LOUD!” Master Papyrus sniffed.

 

You giggle as you leave the room.

 

You rushed back down the long staircase, hearing the distant arguing of your Masters upstairs. You grabbed two blankets, another platter of tea, and a cold pack.

 

You could hear the banter going back and forth as you hurried back up the steps. 

 

“-AND YOU’RE REALLY A MEANIE, TOO!”

 

“OH MY STARS, HOW OLD ARE YOU, FIVE?!”

 

“I’M OLDER THAN YOU!” You entered into the first room of the second floor, and quickly gave Master Blue his blanket.

 

“Here you go, Master Blue.”

 

Master Blue sniffed, “THANK YOU MS. Y/N... CAN YOU TUCK ME IN?”

 

“ONLY BABY-BONES NEED TO BE TUCKED IN!” You rolled your eyes at Master Black’s muffled insults, but they seemed to be getting to Master Blue.

 

“Of course, Master Blue.” You said, setting down your other items. 

 

“...THANK YOU, MS. Y/N.” Master Blue sniffed again as you tucked in the poor monster. Master Blue shuffled a bit as you pulled the covers over his shoulders, before he sneezed. “OH, AND COULD YOU GET ME SOME COOKIES?”

 

“Master...” You gave him a knowing look, “Cookies aren’t going to improve your health any.”

 

“BUT WHAT ABOUT THE NON-FROSTED ONES?”

 

“I will bring you up some crackers, and that’s it.” You said, firmly.

 

“... THE ONES SHAPED LIKE ANIMALS?”

 

“Of course, Master Blue.” You grabbed the blanket, tea, and cold pack as you left Master Blues room.

 

“THANK YOU!” He called, once you closed the door. 

 

You hurried over to Master Black’s room and opened the door.

 

“FINALLY.” He said, his arms crossed.

 

You pulled the blanket over your Master as you said, “My apologies for the wait, Master Black.”

 

Master Black growled, but settled in anyway.

 

As you were about to leave, your Master stopped you. “WAIT, I’M TOO HOT. TAKE THE BLANKET OFF.”

 

You sigh. Why did he even want it in the first place, then? You pull the blanket off of your Master, folding it up and putting it over your arm. You turn around to leave again, when-

 

“WAIT, I’M COLD NOW. PUT IT BACK.”

 

Your brow furrows in agitation. You go back and set the blanket down, “What if I leave the blanket here, and you can put it on if you want to?”

 

“I CAN’T, I’M SICK!” Master Black hissed. “DO IT FOR ME!”

 

You tap your foot, fully done with his crap. “Master, you can either leave it on or off. I have others I need to attend to, so please choose now.”

 

Master Black took what seemed like hours to decide. “MMMMM KEEP IT OFF, BUT LEAVE IT THERE JUST IN CASE I NEED TO ASK YOU TO PUT IT ON.”

 

“Thank you, Master.” You said, setting down the blanket. 

 

Right as you were about to leave, Master Black called to you, “WAIT! I NEED YOU TO FLUFF MY-!”

 

But you pretended not to hear him as you closed the door. You sighed, and rushed over to the fourth room of the second floor.

 

You opened the door, “Master Red?”

 

You heard various hisses and curses coming from the bed, before one final clear, “close the door!”

 

You quickly slipped in and shut the door. There was visibly no light in the room, save for the tiny peaks coming from under the drapes. You had learned over time Master Red likes to keep it pitch black.

 

“Master Red, could you sit up for me?” You said to the lump of blankets on the bed.

 

Master Red immerged, looking worse than all of your other Masters. Karma is a just mistress.

 

“...this is your fault.” He complained, for the millionth time.

 

“Once again, Master Red.” You set down the tea and held up the cold pack. “You’re the one who thought it’d be a wonderful idea to clean the thermometer with your tongue.”

 

“cut it with the sarcasm, doll.” Master Red mumbled, grumpily.

 

“Could you tilt your head up for me, Master?”

 

When you’re Master refused to comply, you sighed and gently tilted his head up with you hand. He quickly turned his head away, making it obvious he was throwing a fit after being called out on his mistake. 

 

You sighed again, your Masters could be so difficult when they were grumpy.

 

“Please cooperate with me, Master.” You said, exasperated.

 

Master Red growled at you, refusing to make it easy on you in any way.

 

You huffed, putting your hands on your hips, before you came up with an idea. You lightly tilted his head to the side and pressed your lips against his cheekbone. Monsters liked physical contact, right?

 

Apparently, you were right because Master Red practically melted in your hand at the kiss. “o~oh, geez, d-dollface...” Master Red seemed to be getting warmer. 

 

Well, it was a good thing that worked, because it would’ve been super weird if it didn’t. You tilted his chin up, and, instead of turning away, your Master now seemed to relish in the physical contact. You put a hand on his forehead and frowned.

 

“I’m worried you’re running a fever, Master Red.”

 

Master Red started playing with your fingers dreamily, his cheekbones still heated.

 

“Master Red?” You say, waving a hand in front of his face.

 

“wait, sorry, what did you say?”

 

“I said, you’re probably running a fever.” You set the cold pack on his head, which seemed to bring him back to reality.

 

“ah! stars, sweetheart! a little warning next time?!”

 

“My apologies if it’s cold, Master, but we need to bring down your fever.”

 

Master Red started grumbling grumpily again, before his sharp teeth turned up in a drooling smile. “y-you know, i think i’d feel better if you kissed me again.”

 

You almost rolled your eyes, then Master Blue yelled, “MS. Y/N! DID YOU GET MY CRACKERS YET!!”

 

Master Red scowled as you said, “My apologies, Master Red, but I seemed to be getting called elsewhere.” 

 

You picked up the tea, ignoring the below-whisper murmuring from your Master, as you quickly left to go check up on Master Blue.

 

“I promise I’ll be with you in just a second!” You said, peeking open the door to Master Blue’s room.

 

“OKAY... BUT PLEASE HURRY!”

 

You nodded, before closing the door and rushing over to the fifth room of the second floor. You opened the door and wrinkled your nose as you see Master Orange already standing.

 

“oh, heheh.” He said, guiltily. “hey, kid.”

 

You put your hands on your hips, before dragging Master Orange back into bed. “Master Orange, for the last time, you are sick! You must stay in bed!”

 

“b-but i feel fine!” He lied right before he sneezed.

 

You laid Master Orange down and pulled the covers over him. “Regardless, you’ll never get better if you keep trying to walk about! Here...” You took the tea from your platter and gave it to him. “This should soothe your throat.”

 

“thanks...”

 

You put a hand to his forehead and sigh. “Warmer than the last time I checked... Master Orange, why do you make me worry?”

 

Master Orange seemed to get warmer at this statement as he sipped his tea, “i, uh, well...”

 

You put your hands on your hips and firmly said, “Master. Next time I see you walking around, I will pick you up and carry you back to bed myself.”

 

Master Orange stared at you, surprised, before he busted out in laughter. “okay, okay, whatever you say, ms. y/n.”

 

You bit your lower lip in irritation because of his lack of faith in your abilities, but before you could say anything, you heard the complaints of your Masters behind you.

 

You sighed. “Stay in bed, Master.” You said, before leaving the room and hurrying into Master Papyrus’ room. 

 

“Yes, Master Papyrus?” 

 

“I’M DONE WITH THE TEA, YOU CAN TAKE IT DOWN NOW-!” Master Papyrus sneezed.

 

“Of course, Master.” You grabbed his platter.

 

“OH, AND CAN YOU GET ME SOME MORE TISSUES?” 

 

“Of course, Master.” You repeated.

 

“THANKS, MS. Y/N!”

 

You nodded and closed the door, rushing back down the stairs once again. You quickly dropped off the platter in the kitchen, before grabbing the animal crackers and a pack of tissues. You were about to leave, when you spotted the medicine.

 

You gave everyone their medicine, right? Master Sans and Orange both took it, though with much distaste. You had to force Master Blue and Master Red to take it. Master Papyrus actually enjoyed the medicine. Who were you missing...

 

You slapped your forehead, of course! Master Black! The one you’ve been procrastinating on!

 

You grabbed the medicine and ran back up the steps. First, you stopped at Master Blue’s room.

 

“Master Blue, I’ve brought your crackers?”

 

Master Blue sniffed, “YAY! CAN YOU FEED THEM TO ME?”

 

You bit your lower lip, “Uhm, Master Blue, I need to tend to the others, as well...”

 

“PLEASE? I CAN’T DO IT MYSELF, I’M TOO SICK.” Master Blue coughed for good measure, despite nobody in the household ever showing symptoms of coughing.

 

“Alright, Master.” You said, as you sat down on his bed.

 

Master Blue’s eyes sparkled in delight as a blue color rose to his cheeks. He opened his mouth wide for you to put the crackers in.

 

“MMMM! ‘AT’S UMMY!” 

 

You guessed he was saying, ‘That’s yummy’.

 

Master Blue swallowed. “CAN YOU GIVE ME THE MONKEY ONE? THAT’S MY FAVORITE!”

 

“Of course, Master.” You picked out a monkey cracker, finding it adorable that he was picky about what shape he wanted it in, before you set it in his mouth.

 

“MMMMMM! ‘TANK OU!”

 

That was most likely, ‘thank you’.

 

You continued like this for a few more crackers, before you heard Master Papyrus yelling at you from the other room. 

 

“Oh, excuse me, Master!” You said, setting the animal crackers on his lap.

 

“I-IT’S FINE.” Master Blue said as you quickly rushed out of the room with the tissues and medicine. 

 

You heard loud sneezing from Master Papyrus’ room.

 

“MS. Y/N...” Master Papyrus said, wearily.

 

You quickly ran over to Master Papyrus’ bed and held out the tissues for him. He grabbed a few and blew his nose(hole?) loudly.

 

You had to wonder why a skeleton would need to blow his nose(hole?).

 

“WOWIE, I FEEL BETTER ALREADY!” Master Papyrus chimed.

 

“Really?”

 

“NO, I STILL FEEL AWFUL. BUT IT’S THE EFFORT THAT COUNTS!”

 

“Oh, uhm, thank you, Master.”

 

Master Papyrus gave you a thumbs up, before swiping the tissue pack from your arms and using them.

 

“SLAVE!!” You heard Master Black complain loudly.

 

You sighed, “Call me if you need anything, Master Papyrus.”

 

“I WILL!”

 

You hurried out of Master Papyrus’ room and left for Master Black’s room.

 

When you entered his room, Master Black loudly boomed, “WELL, TOOK YOU LONG EN-! ... NEVER MIND I DON’T NEED YOU, YOU CAN GO NOW.”

 

What was with the sudden change of heart? You realized he was staring straight at the bottle of medicine. 

 

Oh. Now you got it.

 

“I’m afraid, you  _ do  _ need me. Or at least, you need to take your medicine.”

 

Master Black looked like he was about to take off running. Suddenly, the actions of him making Master Red hold you down when you were sick to take the medicine made sense.

 

“I DON’T NEED IT!” Master Black shook his head as you got closer to the bed.

 

“Yes you do, Master.” You started pouring the medicine on a spoon. “You won’t be able to get better if you don’t take it.”

 

“MY IMMUNE SYSTEM CAN HANDLE IT!”

 

“No it can’t.”

 

“ARE YOU SAYING-!” But Master Black immediately closed his mouth when you tried to force him to take the medicine while he was talking.

 

You exhale, “Master, say ‘ah’.”

 

Master Black shook his head and put his hands over his mouth while saying, “I DON’T WANT IT! IT’S GROSS!”

 

“Master, please!” You tried to force him to take it again, but he pushed you away.

 

Finally fed up, you put your hands on your hips and said, “Fine, Master. But you forced me to do this.”

 

You quickly moved onto the bed, causing your Master to scoot away. But you wouldn’t let him. You jumped onto his legs, situating yourself so you were straddling him. Master Black was a bright shade of red, leaving his mouth hanging wide open. As he was distracted, you pushed the spoon into his mouth. He grabbed your wrist in discomfort, as a variety of hisses and screeches came from him.

 

Finally, when he had swallowed it, Master Black began panting with exhaustion and you smiled, “See? That wasn’t too bad.”

 

“ **_GET OFF OF ME!_ ** ” He yelled, his voice slightly cracking as his face stayed a bright shade of red.

 

“Right, right.” You said, sliding off from his lap. When you stood up, you brushed your skirt off and put your hands behind your back. “Anything else, Master Black.”

 

“ **GET OUT!** ” Master Black pulled the covers over his face. 

 

You couldn’t be more satisfied with the reply, as you left the room saying, “Call me if you need anything, Master.”

 

You closed the door, and began heading back down stairs. As you past Master Blue’s room, you took a peek through the door when you heard heavy breathing.

 

Awww, he was asleep! It was very cute! And, more importantly, you didn’t have to worry about any orders he would’ve given you.

 

You quickly skipped down the steps of the grand staircase, when you saw a familiar color of orange in the corner of your eye. When you turned to see it, it disappeared.

 

You put your hands on your hips in irritation. “Master Orange, I know you’re down here.” You turned around and bumped into the soft material of his jacket, “Oh, my apologies Master Orange.”

 

“heh, no worri-”

 

“But you shouldn’t be down here!” You huffed.

 

Master Orange scratched the back of his head, “i’m telling you, ms. y/n, i feel fine.”

 

“You’re a very good liar, Master Orange, but your body tells me differently.” The flushed cheeks, random sneezes, and sweatiness tell you exactly what you need to know.

 

“oh, well, i guess- whoa!”

 

You pick Master Orange up bridal style as you said, “I warned you, Master. It is not good for you to be walking about!”

 

“h-how-?” Master Orange looked at you, surprised.

 

You blink, “You do realize you’re a skeleton, right? You weigh around 30 pounds, Master.”

 

Master Orange blinked back, “huh. okay, take me back then.” He nestled into your arms, which almost made you roll your eyes.

 

You carried your Master back up to his bedroom and set him down in his bed. “Now, stay in bed, Master.”

 

“okay, okay, i will.”

 

“I mean it!” You did not want to take care of him any longer than you needed to. “Promise you’ll stay in bed?”

 

Master Orange looked at you, surprised, before he said, “promise...”

 

You exhaled, “Thank you, Master.”

 

You turned to leave, going back down the long steps and thinking back to what each of your Masters need. Let’s see, Master Blue, Papyrus, Black, and Orange were taken care of. All that’s left was checking Master Red’s temperature and making sure Master Sans ate his food. 

 

You went to the kitchen and grabbed a thermometer. You shivered. No matter how much you brushed your teeth, you still couldn’t get the taste of mustard and tomatoes out of your mouth. 

 

You thought for a moment. Even though karma was just, revenge was always much  _ much  _ sweeter. You walked over to the fridge and opened it, searching for a certain ingredient. You smiled as you pulled out the mustard.

 

The wasabi mustard.

 

You were pretty sure Master Red’s room was dark enough to where he couldn’t see very far, so you liberally coated the thermometer in it. 

 

Oh, the delicious taste of vengeance.

 

You made the trek back up the long steps and knocked on the fourth door of the second floor. “Master Red?”

 

You heard grumbles and growls coming from behind the door, so you quickly slipped in and shut it before he could complain.

 

“Master Red, could you sit up for me again?”

 

As you walked to his bedside, Master Red immerged from the pile of blankets and hissed, “what now?”

 

“I need to check your temperature.” You said, thermometer in hand.

 

“oh.” Master Red grinned, before lolling out his bright red tongue. “go righ’ ahea’.” He drooled.

 

You held back a smile as you were about to put the thermometer in his mouth. But before you could, he grabbed your wrist to stop you.

 

“wait, what’s that on it?”

 

You almost screamed. You had to think quick. “Mustard, Master. Master Black seemed to have trouble with me putting something in his mouth, and I was worried you might be the same way. So I coated it in mustard so you might cooperate with me more.” It wasn’t a TOTAL lie, right?

 

Nah, you were totally fibbing.

 

“really?” Master Red questioned, before he sneezed and then grinned, “you don’t need to worry, sweetheart, i’ll  _ gladly  _ take anything you want to put in my mouth.”

 

You shuddered at his tone, before putting the thermometer in his mouth.

 

“mmmm... ‘ey, dis tasts kina funn-!!” Master Red was interrupted by his own face burning a bright read. He inhaled.

 

His expression shifted quickly to panic as the taste finally settled in. You had to bite your tongue to keep from laughing. Before he could make any sudden movements, you swiped the thermometer out of his mouth right as he brung his hands to his tongue.

 

“ **ah! stars!! what did you feed me?!** ” He said, trying to wipe the taste off with his hands. His face was so red, it was the brightest light source in the room.

 

“My...” You were shaking as you tried to keep your laughter in, “...apologies, Master! I couldn’t find the mustard, so I used wasabi mustard!”

 

Master Red started to curse wildly as you checked the thermometer. Yep, he was running a fever.

 

“I don’t know if this is imperative right now, Master, but you are, in fact, running a fever.”

 

“ **oh my stars, i don’t care! water! NOW!** ” You had never heard your Master so loud before, and if you weren’t dying of laughter, you’d probably be scared.

 

“Oh no! Master, my deepest apologies, but it seems I didn’t bring any! Ah, and is that Master Sans calling me? I have to go, but I’ll come back to check up on you, Master!” You said, hurrying out the door.

 

As you closed the door, you saw fire inflaming Master Red’s eyes as he said, “ **you little bi-!** ”   
  


You closed the door and laughed as you ran over to Master Sans’ room. At least you knew you’d be safe from Master Red’s wrath there, just in case his anger was greater than his sickness.

 

You knew you’d be paying for that over the course of the next couple of weeks, but something in the back of your mind told you that it was 3000% worth it.

 

You entered Master Sans’ room with a smile. “Master Sans?”

 

“heh, you look like you're in a good mood. what’s the occasion, kid?”

 

You both heard curses and barks from the other room.

 

“Just happy to see you, Master Sans.”

 

Master Sans eyed you confused, but shrugged anyway after sneezing.

 

You walked to his bedside, and frowned when you saw the almost completely full bowl of soup. “Master Sans...”

 

“hey, i ate some of it.” He shrugged again, “i guess i’m not  _ soup _ er into it.”

 

He looked at you expectantly. You decided to give him a (forced) chuckle against your better judgement, and Master Sans seemed delighted that you responded this time.

 

“maybe i just  _ chickened _ out, though. i bet my  _ broth _ -er will eat it. besides, soup makes  _ miso _ tired anyway. makes it hard to  _ curry _ on, if you know what i mean.”

 

“Please stop.”

 

Master Sans laughed, “sorry, were those  _ stew- _ pid?”

 

You laughed at his sincerity, “There’s only so many puns I can take in a day, Master Sans.”

 

“heheheh, fair enough.”

 

You looked to his soup and furrowed your brow. He still hadn’t eaten hardly any of it. You picked up the bowl and spoon, before scooping up some soup and holding it out for him. “Here, Master.”

 

Master Sans seemed a bit startled by this, “uh, kid?”

 

“Well, you’re not eating it yourself, Master.” Honestly, this was probably a lot easier than trying to get him to eat it over the course of the day.

 

Master Sans looked a very faint shade of blue, before he tentatively opened his mouth. You fed him the soup, before scooping up some more for him.

 

You both continued this in a comfortable silence as Master Sans stayed hesitant with you, but you couldn’t seem to find out why.

 

Once he finished off the bowl, you said, “There, don’t you feel better now?”

 

“heheh.” Master Sans was still that light shade of blue as he scratched the back of his head. “yeah, i guess. thanks kid.”

 

You smiled, before you got up to leave.

 

“y/n?”

 

You turn to him, “Yes, Master?”

 

“i’m...” You see something cross his face. Conflict? Regret? Something else entirely? Before you could find out what it was, Master Sans fell into his usual smile. “... _ soup- _ remely impressed with your soup making skills. that was good.”

 

You almost roll your eyes, “Thank you, Master Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How sweet! Sans and the Reader seem to be on generally stable terms again! 
> 
> But you know what they say about what comes after sweetness =)
> 
> SUPER AMAZING FANART TIME!!
> 
> Omgsh, I looooOOOOOVE the artstyle of this gal right here omgsh:  
> http://sans-trash01.tumblr.com/post/147026922946/i-wanted-to-draw-papyrus-but-i-still-need-to
> 
> Somebody give this lady a hug because she is just amazing :^) :  
> http://stuckinthewindow.tumblr.com/post/147000705333/chapter-10-1-sick-edgy-new-york-wannabe
> 
> This lovely lady right here must be PHYSIC! Because everything she makes matches my imagination PERFECTLY!!:  
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/146945042996/raccoonsinqueen-even-more-fanart-for-you  
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/146944908946/raccoonsinqueen-some-fanart-for-the-chapter  
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/146944791341/raccoonsinqueen-heres-some-fanart-for-the-gbros
> 
> oMGSH EVERYONE STOP AND READ THESE COMICS I DIE EVERYTIME! KurasumaSin, btw, is my new huboo:  
> http://kurasumasin.tumblr.com/post/146962035576/part-one-of-relive-the-majik-part-2  
> http://kurasumasin.tumblr.com/post/146961991596/part-2-of-relive-the-majik-part-1
> 
> And that's all, folks :^)


	12. Excited and Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus sees you dancing, and Sans battles with inner conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That summary tho, basically sums up this entire fic like "Hey this is cute and fluffy, but don't forget the deep psychological crap that is happening too."
> 
> Like, wowie! Thanks for 1000+ comments, 600+ kudos, 80+ bookmarks, and 10000+ hits! Wowie again, I honestly thought like four people would read this only, but you guys are super awesome! Your comments make me smile (even though I take SEVEN YEARS TO REPLY TO THEM) and the fanarts I've gotten are amazing! I love you guys so much!
> 
> We've hit the 12 chapter, meaning it's either the ending of a short anime or the halfway point to a normal sized one. Or, in our case, the beginning of one of those long 300 episode animes like Naruto or something :^). And we've almost reached 50,000 words as well! That's so many!
> 
> Anyway, sap aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it fluffy and angsty, because that's all I do. THIS ONES FOR STUCKINTHEWINDOW.TUMBLR.COM BECAUSE SHE'S SUPER GRAND AND GAVE ME THE IDEA AND IS MAKING ME A BUNCH OF FANART! *throws mic into the audience of four people and a plant*

* * *

_Papyrus_

* * *

 

TODAY WAS AN EXCITING DAY!

 

TO BE FAIR, EVERYDAY IS AN EXCITING DAY WHEN YOU’RE THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT THAT DIDN’T CHANGE THE FACT THAT TODAY WAS GOING TO BE EXCEPTIONALLY EXCITING!

 

BECAUSE ME, SANS, AND THE REST OF THE GANG WERE GOING TO THE MONSTER VILLAGE!

 

THERE WAS A PLAY STARRING METTATON THAT I WAS DYING TO SEE! WELL, I HAD SEEN IT A COUPLE TIMES (OKAY MAYBE A LOT OF TIMES) BEFORE, BUT THAT DIDN’T MAKE IT ANY LESS ENJOYABLE!

 

PLUS, THROUGH MUCH BEGGING AND PLEADING, I GOT SANS AND THE REST OF THE GANG TO COME AND WATCH IT WITH ME! THIS WAS BLUE AND ORANGE’S FIRST TIME SEEING IT, BECAUSE THEY USUALLY GO SEE THEIR NAPSTABLOOK INSTEAD, AS WELL AS BLACK AND RED’S, BUT THEY JUST DON’T GO TO SEE ANYTHING.

 

I ASKED SANS IF MS. Y/N COULD GO, BUT HE SAID THAT SHE WAS TOO BUSY.

 

OH WELL!

 

I GATHERED MY THINGS, PREPARING FOR THE DAY OUT. OF COURSE, SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME IS ALWAYS PREPARED FOR ANY SITUATION. BUT AS I WAS PREPARING, I REMEMBERED THAT SANS PROBABLY WASN’T EVEN READY YET! THAT LAZY BONES...

 

I STOMPED (ELEGANTLY OF COURSE!) TO SANS ROOM, BEFORE KNOCKING ON HIS DOOR.

 

“SANS!”

 

WHEN I DIDN’T HEAR ANYTHING, I SLAMMED OPEN THE DOOR. “SANS!”

 

TO NOBODIES SHOCK, HE WAS SNOOZING AWAY, HEAD ON HIS DESK.

 

I NUDGED HIM, AND HE SLOWLY WOKE UP. “‘sup bro.”

 

“SANS! WE HAVE THE PLAY IN TEN MINUTES!”

 

“oh right.” SANS LOOKED AROUND, BRUSHED OFF HIS JACKET LAZILY, AND GRINNED. “ready.”

 

“UUUGGHH!” I GROANED. “DID YOU EVEN EAT YET?! I’LL GO GET MS. Y/N TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING!” WHAT WOULD HE DO WITHOUT SUCH A COOL BROTHER LIKE ME LOOKING AFTER HIM?

 

SANS LOOKED UP, SOMETHING CATCHING HIS ATTENTION. “oh, sure. thanks, bro.”

 

“OF COURSE, BROTHER! AND YOU HAVE TO EAT THE BANANA THIS TIME!” I POINTED AT HIM TO EMPHASIS MY POINT.

 

SANS PUT HIS HANDS UP IN SURRENDER, “whatever you say, bro.”

 

“NYEHEHEH!” I SAID, SATISFIED WITH MY MASTER ABILITIES OF PERSUASION!

 

I STOMPED OUT (STILL WITH ELEGANCE) AND QUICKLY WENT DOWN THE STEPS, CALLING FOR MS. Y/N. “MS. Y/N! MS. Y/N!!”

 

I HEARD THE SMALL PITTER PATTER OF HUMAN FEET BEFORE MS. Y/N CAME INTO VIEW. SHE CURTSIED AND SAID, “Yes, Master Papyrus?”

 

“MS. Y/N!” I PROCLAIMED, “COULD YOU MAKE SANS A QUICK LUNCH BEFORE WE HAVE TO LEAVE? HE’S ALWAYS SKIPPING OUT ON MEALS, OTHER THAN WHEN HE GOES TO GRILLBY'S.” I SHIVERED. GRILLBY’S WAS GREASY!

 

SHE LAUGHED, THOUGH I COULDN’T IMAGINE WHY, BEFORE SHE SAID, “Of course, Master.”

 

I SMILED, “OH, AND MAKE SURE HE GETS A BANANA WITH IT! POTASSIUM IS VERY IMPORTANT, YOU KNOW?”

 

“Of course, Master. Would you like me to put it in a bag so he can take it with him?” SHE ASKED.

 

“YES! WHAT A GREAT IDEA!” I WAS SURPRISED THAT I DIDN’T THINK OF THAT, MYSELF! “THANK YOU, MS. Y/N!”

 

“Of course, Master.” SHE SAID THAT A LOT.

 

SHE TURNED TO GO MAKE SANS HIS LUNCH, AND I RAN BACK UP THE STAIRS TO GO MEET BLUE AND ORANGE.

 

“BLUEBERRY! ORANGE! ARE YOU READY!” I WALKED IN ON BLUE LECTURING ORANGE ON SOMETHING, BUT I DIDN’T HAVE ENOUGH CONTEXT CLUES TO KNOW WHAT ABOUT. MAYBE IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE PACK OF CIGARETTES BLUE WAS WAVING AROUND...

 

BLUE’S FACE LIT UP AND SAID, “OF COURSE! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS ALWAYS READY!”

 

WHAT A COOL GUY! I GAVE BLUE A THUMBS UP.

 

“yeah, i’m good too.” ORANGE MOST CERTAINLY DID _NOT_ LOOK READY, BUT I HAD MY OWN LAZY BONES TO DEAL WITH! I’D LET BLUE TAKE CARE OF ORANGE!

 

“GREAT!” I PROCLAIMED, “I’LL GO CHECK ON EDGE AND RED!”

 

“NO NEED.” I HEARD BLACK FROM BEHIND ME, “OF COURSE, WE’RE ALREADY READY. WOULD YOU EXPECT ANYTHING LESS?”

 

I TURNED AROUND, TO SEE BLACK HOLDING RED BY THE COLOR, WITH A HAND ON HIS HIP.

 

“WONDERFUL!” I SAID, OVERJOYED. “WE SHOULD TAKE MY HOT RIDE! I LOVE DRIVING WITH THE WIND IN MY HAIR AND SUN ON MY SKIN! IF I HAD EITHER OF THOSE THINGS...”

 

“you know there’s six of us, right?” RED COMMENTED, BLACK STILL HOLDING HIM UP BY HIS COLLAR. “your car holds four people.”

 

“NO, IT CAN HOLD SIX!”

 

“sorry, _comfortably_ holds four people.” BLACK SNICKERED AT HIS COMMENT, BUT I DIDN’T LET THAT DISCOURAGE ME!

 

“WELL, WE COULD WALK IF YOU WANTED TO?”

 

ALL OF MY FRIENDS HAD UNCOMFORTABLE LOOKS ON THEIR FACES. “MS. Y/N DOES IT EVERY WEEK, SO IT SHOULDN’T BE THAT BAD! SHE SAID IT’S ONLY AROUND A TWO HOUR WALK!”

 

MORE UNCOMFORTABLE LOOKS.

 

“you know,” ORANGE NOTED. “your car doesn’t seem so bad. i’m sure we can all fit.”

 

THERE WERE LOOKS OF AGREEMENT ALL AROUND. “ALRIGHT! SUIT YOURSELVES! I’M GOING TO GET SANS, AND THEN WE CAN BE ON OUR WAY!”

 

I WAVED TO MY FRIENDS AS I HEADED OVER TO SANS’ ROOM.

 

“SANS! EVERYONE’S READY! ARE YOU COMING?”

 

“...”

 

“SANS?”

 

I HEARD THE SLAMMING OF A BOOK AND THEN A CRASH. I TILTED MY HEAD, DID HE FALL?

 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, BROTHER?”

 

SUDDENLY, THE DOOR OPENED AND MY BROTHER HAD HIS USUAL LAZY GRIN WITH HIS HANDS STUFFED IN HIS POCKETS!

 

“i’m ready.”

 

“SANS!” I STOMPED, THOUGH I WAS SECRETLY RELIEVED HE DIDN’T TRIP OR FALL OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT! “WE HAVE TO GO! EVERYBODY'S ALREADY READY! DID YOU GET THE LUNCH MS. Y/N MADE FOR YOU?”

 

“yeah, she stopped by just a second ago.” SANS SHRUGGED. “she told me she _maid_ it with love.”

 

“OH MY STARS, BROTHER! WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHENANIGANS! WE HAVE TO GO BEFORE THE SHOW STARTS!”

 

“you know we’re gonna be there three hours early, right?”

 

“I KNOW! BUT IT NEVER HURTS TO BE A BIT EARLY, JUST INCASE IT GETS MOVED UP!”

 

“eh,” HE SHRUGGED AGAIN. “you’re probably right.”

 

“OF COURSE! I’M ALWAYS RIGHT!” I PUT MY HAND TO MY CHEST, HEROICALLY. “NOW COME ON!” I GRABBED MY BROTHER’S HAND, “LET’S GO!”

 

I DRAGGED MY BROTHER TO OUR FRIENDS BEFORE I USHERED EVERYONE OUT THE DOOR! THERE WAS NO WAY WE WERE GOING TO BE LATE! I WOULD NEVER ALLOW SUCH A THING!

 

WE ALL GOT IN THE CAR, WHEN I REALIZED SOMETHING!

 

“OH NO!” I MOURNED. THE ENTIRE GANG LOOKED AT ME, WORRIED. “I FORGOT MY PORTABLE POPCORN MAKER!”

 

BLACK GROANED, “THEN GO GET IT!”

 

“RIGHT! FRET NOT FRIENDS, I’LL MAKE SURE TO BE BACK IN RECORD TIME! SANS! HIT THE TIMER!”

 

“got it.” SANS GAVE ME A THUMBS UP, AND I RUSHED OUT! I HURRIEDLY OPENED THE DOOR AND MADE A BEELINE TO MY ROOM! I HAD TO BE AS FAST AS-!

 

ABRUPTLY, I HEARD A SOFT NOISE. IT WAS SO LIGHT AND FAINT, MY CURIOSITY FORCED ME TO SEARCH IT OUT!

 

I LIGHTLY STEPPED TOWARDS THE KITCHEN. WAS THAT... WAS THAT, MS. Y/N? I PEEKED AROUND THE CORNER AS I HEARD HER VOICE.

 

“ _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.”_

 

S-SHE WAS DANCING! WHILE CLEANING ONE OF OUR GLASS DISHES! I WOULD’VE THOUGHT IT WAS ALMOST PITIFUL IF SHE WASN’T MOVING ACROSS THE FLOOR WITH SUCH... GRACE? ELEGANCE? SUPER HOTNESS?

 

“ _I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.”_

 

HER V-VOICE WAS SO! SO LIGHT! AND SMOOTH! A-AND N-N-NICE! I STARTED TO FEEL MY FACE HEAT UP... WAIT! WHY WAS IT DOING THAT?!

 

“ _Yet I know it’s true, that visions are seldom what they seem...”_

 

I GOT THE SUDDEN INCLINATION TO GRAB MY PHONE AND RECORD THIS. THAT WAS NORMAL, RIGHT? I FUMBLED WITH IT AS QUIET AS I COULD, BEFORE RECORDING THE DANCE.

 

“ _But if I know you, I know what you’ll do...”_

 

SHE SPUN AROUND, SETTING DOWN THE DISH WITH A LIGHT TAP. I FELT MY BREATH HITCH. FOR COMPLETELY NORMAL REASONS, OF COURSE! LIKE RESPIRATORY PROBLEMS! EVEN THOUGH I DON’T HAVE ANY LUNGS...

 

“ _You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!”_

 

SHE BEGAN SINGING A SERIES OF ‘LAS' AS SHE BEGAN WALTZING AROUND THE KITCHEN. WHY ‘LA’, I DIDN’T KNOW. MUST’VE BEEN SOME HUMAN THING...

 

“ **PAPYRUS, HURRY UP!** ” I HEARD MY FRIENDS YELL FROM THE GARAGE! Y/N IMMEDIATELY STOPPED WITH A LIGHT GASP, AND I SLAMMED MYSELF BACK AGAINST THE WALL TO KEEP HIDDEN! I PUT A HAND OVER MY MOUTH TO KEEP FROM BREATHING TO LOUD, AS I STOPPED RECORDING.

 

AFTER A FEW LONG TENSE MOMENTS OF SILENCE, I HEARD Y/N GOING BACK TO HER CLEANING, THIS TIME WITHOUT THE PRETTY SINGING AND DANCING. I SIGHED, RELIEVED THAT I WAS IN THE CLEAR.

 

I RUSHED BACK UP THE STEPS, GRABBED MY PORTABLE POPCORN MAKER, AND THEN RUSHED BACK DOWN THE STEPS TO MEET UP WITH THE REST OF THE GANG!

 

WHEN I WALKED IN, THE OTHERS LOOKED AT ME WITH CONFUSED GLANCES.

 

“what took you so long, bro?” SANS ASKED ME.

 

“NOTHING!” I LIED! AHH, THE GUILT! BUT I COULDN’T TELL THEM! WAIT, WHY COULDN’T I TELL THEM? I DON’T KNOW WHY, I JUST REEEEAAAALLLLY DIDN’T WANT THEM TO KNOW ABOUT MS. Y/N’S PRETTY SINGING... “NOTHING AT ALL HAPPENED!”

 

RED AND BLACK BOTH ROLLED THEIR EYESOCKETS, BLUE AND ORANGE LOOKED CONFUSED, AND SANS JUST SHRUGGED.

 

“alright. well, don’t want to be late, right?” SANS SAID, AND YOU THANKED THE STARS THE SUBJECT WAS CHANGED! IT SEEMED MY SKILLS OF DECEPTION WERE BETTER THAN I THOUGHT!

 

“YES! LET’S GO!” I SAID, EXCITED!

 

* * *

 

IT WAS LATER THAT NIGHT, AND I WAS GETTING READY FOR BED AS I ALWAYS WOULD AT THAT TIME. MS. Y/N HAD JUST FINISHED READING ME AND BLUE A STORY IN THE LIVING ROOM (WE SWITCH OFF WHICH BOOK SHE READS US EACH NIGHT).

 

“Master Papyrus?” MS. Y/N ASKED ME. “Did you brush your teeth?”

 

“YES! AND MY FACE TOO! AND MY NECK! AND-!” IT WAS ALWAYS VERY GOOD TO BE EXTRA CLEANLY.

 

“Good.” MS. Y/N SAID, SOFTLY. IT KINDA REMINDED ME OF WHEN I GOT TO HEAR HER SING TODAY...

 

WHILE MS. Y/N WAS ASKING BLUE IF HE HAD BRUSHED HIS TEETH, I REMEMBERED THE VIDEO I TAPPED!

 

BLUE TOYED WITH HIS FINGERS, “WHAT IF I DO IT IN THE MORNING-!”

 

“MS. Y/N!” I INTERRUPTED THEIR CONVERSATION. “I DON’T NEED TO BE TUCKED IN TONIGHT!”

 

THEY BOTH BLINKED AT ME, SURPRISED BY MY SUDDEN EXCLAMATION.

 

“O-oh.” MS. Y/N STUTTERED. “Do you want Master Sans-?”

 

“NO!”

 

“Okay, Master Papyrus.” SHE SMILED. “Do you need anything before you go to bed?”

 

“NO, I’M FINE!”

 

I QUICKLY RAN OUT OF THE ROOM, LEAVING BLUE AND MS. Y/N PUZZLED. I RUSHED UP THE STEPS, RAN PAST BLUE’S ROOM AND INTO MINE, AND GRABBED MY PHONE FROM IT’S CHARGER! (I ALWAYS KEEP IT EXTRA CHARGED, JUST IN CASE!)

 

I TURNED OFF THE LIGHT, BURROWED UNDER MY BLANKETS, AND PULLED OUT MY PHONE. TURNING IT ON, I SCROLLED OVER TO MY VIDEOS.

 

I COULD FEEL MY FACE GETTING WARMER AS I WATCHED HER DANCE... TO BAD IT HAD TO GET CUT OFF BY MY FRANTIC HIDING! EVEN SO, IT WAS STILL NICE TO WATCH.

 

I WATCHED THE VIDEO AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN, UNTIL I COULDN’T HELP BUT FEEL LIKE SOMETHING WAS MISSING...

 

WAIT, WAS THIS A DUET? I WATCHED IT ONCE MORE, PAYING ATTENTION TO THE DANCING. I THINK IT WAS! I QUICKLY SEARCHED ON THE INTERNET (I WAS VERY TECH SAVVY) THE LYRICS THAT MS. Y/N WAS SINGING.

 

I GASPED IN SURPRISE! MY ABILITY TO DISCERN WAS INCREDIBLE, EVEN TO MYSELF! IT WAS, IN FACT, A DUET! NOT ONLY THAT, IT WAS A DUET FOR A PRINCE AND A... A... P-P-PRINCESS!

 

MY CHEEKBONES STARTED TO BURN LIKE THEY WERE ON FIRE! SOMETHING ABOUT MS. Y/N BEING A PRINCESS MADE ME EXCITED, BUT I COULDN’T FIGURE WHAT ABOUT! OR EVEN BETTER, ME BEING H-H-HER P-PRINCE!

 

I COVERED MY FACE WITH MY BLANKET. I HAD TO GET AHOLD OF MYSELF! I WAS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I COULDN’T BE ACTING LIKE A BABY-BONES!

 

A THOUGHT CAME TO MY MIND... WHAT IF...

 

I STARTED WATCHING THE VIDEO OF THE DUET OVER AND OVER AGAIN, DETERMINATION FILLING MY BONES!

 

I-I COULD BE HER PRINCE!

 

* * *

 

IT HAD ONLY BEEN A FEW DAYS SINCE I HAD FIGURED OUT MY PLAN TO WOO MS. Y/N WITH MY AMAZING TALENT OF DANCE AND SONG, BUT WITH MY ABILITIES I WAS ABLE TO PERFECT TO DUET DOWN TO THE TOE!

 

I HAD TRIED A FEW TIMES ALREADY IN THESE PAST FEW DAYS TO WOO MS. Y/N, BUT EVERY TIME THERE SEEMED TO BE AN INTERRUPTION.

 

THE FIRST TIME, I GOT TOO NERVOUS AND HID IN A CORNER INSTEAD...

 

THE SECOND TIME, SHE WASN’T EVEN SINGING THE DUET SONG! SHE WAS SINGING SOME WEIRD SONG ABOUT THUNDERBOLTS AND LIGHTNING AND HOW THEY WERE FRIGHTENING, AND ‘GALILEO’S BEING ‘MAGNIFICO’, AND SOMETHING ABOUT LETTING SOMEONE GO?? I WASN’T SURE, IT WAS WEIRD.

 

THE THIRD TIME, SOMEBODY CAME IN AT THE LAST SECOND, SO SHE STOPPED RIGHT AWAY.

 

IT WAS A TOUGH JOB, BEING CHARMING, BUT I KNEW I COULD DO IT IF I TRULY TRIED!

 

FINALLY, MS. Y/N WAS ALONE! SHE BEGAN DUSTING THE FOYER, AND SHE WAS FOR SURE ALL ALONE, THIS TIME!

I STOOD BEHIND A WALL, ADJUSTING MY BOWTIE. I WANTED TO DRESS UP LIKE A PRINCE, BUT I COULDN’T FIND A PRINCE OUTFIT IN MY CLOSET, SO MY TUX WOULD HAVE TO MAKE DUE...

 

I WAITED FOR MS. Y/N TO GET COMFORTABLE ENOUGH TO START SINGING. SOMETIMES IT WOULD TAKE A WHILE...

 

SHE STARTED TO HUM! THIS WAS IT!

 

“ _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.”_

 

OH MY STARS, THIS WAS IT!

 

“ _I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.”_

 

THIS WAS HAPPENING!

 

“ _Yet, I know it’s true that visions are seldom what they seem...”_

 

MY PART WAS COMING UP SOON!

 

“ _But if I know you, I know what you’ll do...”_

 

*INTERNAL SCREAMING*

 

“ _You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!”_

 

SHE STARTED SINGING HER ‘LA’S AGAIN, AND I ADJUSTED MY BOWTIE ONE MORE TIME. BOY, WAS IT GETTING HOT IN HERE OR WHAT?! I TOOK A DEEP BREATH! HERE MY PART COMES!

 

“ _But if I know you, I know what you’ll do...”_ SHE SANG, AS SHE TWIRLED ONCE MORE.

 

I COULD FEEL MY SOUL BEATING OUT OF MY CHEST AS I STEPPED UP BEHIND HER AND HELD HER HANDS AS GENTLY AS I COULD, SO SHE WOULDN’T SCREAM OR FREAK OUT OR SOME OTHER HORRIBLE OUTCOME I PLAYED OUT IN MY HEAD.

 

“ _You’ll love me at once, the way you...!”_

_“.................................., THE WAY YOU DID ONCE UPON A DREAM!”_

 

“M-master Papyrus!” MS. Y/N PULLED AWAY FROM ME, SURPRISED. GOOD! SHE DIDN’T ATTACK ME!

 

“M-MS. Y/N!” I COULD FEEL THE ORANGE IN MY CHEEKBONES AGAIN. “I-I’M AWFULLY SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO FRIGHTEN YOU!”

 

“Oh, i-it wasn’t that...” MS. Y/N TOYED WITH DUSTER NERVOUSLY, AS SHE LOOKED AWAY. “It’s just that you, uh...”

 

“CAME OUT OF NOWHERE WITH A TUX TO FINISH YOUR DUET WHILE YOU WERE SECRETLY SINGING TO YOURSELF, HOPING NOBODY WOULD NOTICE, AS YOU CLEANED?”

 

“Mm-hmm.” SHE NODDED, FLUSHING A BRIGHT PINK. IT WAS VERY CUTE!

 

“B-BUT DON’T YOU REMEMBER!” I SAID, FINDING MY CONFIDENCE! “WE’VE DANCED TOGETHER BEFORE!”

 

“We have?”

 

I NODDED, “YOU SAID SO YOURSELF, ONCE UPON A DREAM!”

 

_“I KNOW YOU, I’VE WALKED WITH YOU ONCE UPON A DREAM!”_

 

I HELD HER HAND IN MINE AND KEPT GOING.

 

“ _I KNOW YOU, THE GLEAM IN YOUR EYES IS SO FAMILIAR GLEAM!”_

 

Y/N’S LIPS PARTED INTO A SWEET SMILE, AND I KNEW THIS WOOING WAS A SUCCESS!

 

“ _And I know it’s true, that visions are seldom what they seem...”_

_“AND I KNOW IT’S TRUE, THAT VISIONS ARE SELDOM WHAT THEY SEEM...”_

 

WE STARTED DANCING TOGETHER, THE WALTZ THAT I PRACTICED TO PERFECTION! IT WAS EXACTLY HOW I IMAGINED IT, I HAD TO WONDER IF MAYBE I WAS DREAMING?

 

“ _But if I know you, I know what you’ll do...”_

_“BUT IF I KNOW YOU, I KNOW WHAT YOU’LL DO...”_

 

MY CHEEKBONES WERE BRIGHT ORANGE AT THIS PART.

 

“ _You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!”_

_“YOU’LL L-LOVE ME AT ONCE, THE WAY YOU DID ONCE UPON A DREAM!”_

 

I GAVE HER ONE LAST SPIN BEFORE WE STOPPED TOGETHER.

 

I DID IT! I CAN’T BELIEVE I DID IT! AND SHE WAS SMILING!

 

“Master Papyrus, I didn’t know you could dance like that?”

 

“W-WELL, YOU’D BE SURPRISED WHAT 36 HOURS OF STRAIGHT DANCING WILL IMPROVE ON YOU.”

 

“I’m sorry?” SHE QUESTIONED.

 

“NEVER MIND! I J-J-JUST SAW YOU DANCING THE OTHER DAY, AND I COULDN’T HELP MYSELF! YOU’RE VERY GOOD, ALMOST AS GOOD AS ME!”

 

SHE GIGGLED.

 

“NO, REALLY! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF PERFORMING, MS. Y/N?” I ASKED, HONESTLY.

 

“Oh, no. I’m not made for showbiz.”

 

“I DON’T THINK SO AT ALL, MS. Y/N!” I SAID, EXCITEDLY. “I THINK YOU’D BE GREAT ON A STAGE.”

 

“Really?” SHE LAUGHED. “Thank you, but I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

 

“YOU CAN’T? WHY?”

 

SHE SEEMED TO THINK OF AN ANSWER FOR A MOMENT BEFORE SHE SAID, “You can ask your brother next time you see him, Master Papyrus.”

 

“HMMM. OKAY... BUT ONCE YOU CAN, I THINK YOU DEFINITELY SHOULD THINK ABOUT IT!”

 

SHE LAUGHED AGAIN AND SAID, “Okay, but only if you promise to go with me.”

 

I GASPED, “REALLY?”

 

“Of course, Master.”

 

A THOUSAND SCENARIOS PLAYED IN MY HEAD OF WHAT THAT COULD BE LIKE, BEING FAMOUS! IT WAS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME EXCITED! “THAT WOULD BE THE BEST! I HOPE YOUR ISSUES GET SORTED OUT SOON!”

 

Y/N SMILED, “Me too, Master.”

 

BEFORE I COULD TURN AROUND AND LEAVE, SHE LEANED UP AND KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK. “Thank you for dancing with me, Master.”

 

I COULD FEEL MY FACE GO A LIGHT ORANGE, “I-I-I UH, I-!” I QUICKLY LEFT THEM ROOM, BEFORE I RAN BACK IN AND SAID, “YOU TOO!” AND THEN I RAN BACK OUT AGAIN!

 

AAAAAAAAAAA!

 

I RAN INTO MY ROOM AND CLOSED THE DOOR! I JUMPED ONTO MY BED AND LOOKED AT THE CEILING. THE CEILING HAD STAR STICKERS THAT SANS HELPED ME PUT UP.

 

TODAY WAS AN EXCITING DAY!

  


* * *

_Sans_

* * *

 

today was a tiring day.

 

i had stayed up late again last night, but, heh, at this point that was the norm. i was still searching for more clues, and since the gaster bros dropped off that account from one of _his_ followers, i’ve been working nonstop to get any closer. but so far, it’s like we’re farther away than we were before...

 

a loud slamming of my door woke me up. “SANS!”

 

most people got annoyed with papyrus when he’d come into a room yelling, but, even when it’s to wake me up, i’ve always found it reassuring.

 

papyrus began nudging me, causing me to get up. “‘sup bro.”

 

“SANS! WE HAVE THE PLAY IN TEN MINUTES!”

 

didn’t it start in three hours? oh well, i’d ask him about that later.

 

“oh right.” i brushed off my jacket and smiled. “ready.”

 

“UUUGGHH!” pap groaned. “DID YOU EVEN EAT YET?! I’LL GO GET MS. Y/N TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING!”

i looked up. i’d be lying if i didn’t say the mention of her name made me a little more cheerful. ever since... i had to keep her from sneaking around, she acted scared of me. even more so than red or black. she’d occasionally talk back (under her breath) to black or red, but when she talked to me, it was like she froze. if we were being honest, i hated it. but recently, she has slowly started opening back up. she has started to drop things less when i stop by, and she doesn’t flinch anymore when i ask for her. if we’re being honest again, it’s kinda nice.

 

“oh, sure. thanks, bro.”

 

“OF COURSE, BROTHER! AND YOU HAVE TO EAT THE BANANA THIS TIME!” he pointed.

 

i put my hands up, “whatever you say, bro.” heh, what would i do without a cool bro like him? i’d probably go _bananas_.

 

“NYEHEHEH!” he said as he left. i could hear his stomping as he went down the stairs.

 

i looked back to my desk. i had books sprawled out all across it. good thing pap didn’t notice.

 

i opened one of them and began reading. maybe i could find something if i just...

 

after a few minutes of reading, i heard a faint knock on the door. “Master Sans?”

 

i turned as y/n came in. she had a bag in her hand as she looked up at me.

 

“Master Papyrus told me to give this to you.” she walked to my desk and handed me the bag.

 

“heh. thanks, kid. you know how my bro is just bananas for bananas.”

 

she smiled, and her eyes drifted just for a second to the book i was reading, but she caught herself and looked back into my eyesockets.

 

at least me scaring her had the intended effect. it wasn’t like she could read the book, it was in wingdings. still, never hurts to be cautious.

 

“I-Is there anything else I can get you, Master Sans?”

 

“just your helpful optimism.” i winked.

 

she smiled at my comment and said, “Well then, you're going to have a good time today, Master.”

 

my smile widened. she curtsied before she left. i turned back toward my book and read just a small bit more before i heard my brother. looks like my schedule really was _booked_.

 

“SANS! EVERYONE’S READY! ARE YOU COMING?”

 

i quickly tried to shuffle all my books to the side, quietly. while y/n couldn’t read wingdings, pap could.

 

“SANS?”

 

one of my books fell and i caught it just in time to shut it loudly, but i brushed against the stacked up books on my desk, causing them to fall with a loud crash.

 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, BROTHER?”

 

welp, looks like my life was _falling_ apart.

 

i ignored the book pile on the floor, and opened the door with my hands in my pockets. “i’m ready.”

 

“SANS! WE HAVE TO GO! EVERYBODY'S ALREADY READY! DID YOU GET THE LUNCH MS. Y/N MADE FOR YOU?”

 

“yeah, she stopped by just a second ago.” i shrugged. “she told me she _maid_ it with love.”

 

“OH MY STARS, BROTHER! WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHENANIGANS! WE HAVE TO GO BEFORE THE SHOW STARTS!”

 

oh yeah, that reminded me. “you know we’re gonna be there three hours early, right?”

 

“I KNOW! BUT IT NEVER HURTS TO BE A BIT EARLY, JUST INCASE IT GETS MOVED UP!”

 

“eh,” i shrug, again. “you’re probably right.”

 

“OF COURSE! I’M ALWAYS RIGHT! NOW COME ON!” pap grabbed my hand, “LET’S GO!”

 

he dragged me around for a bit, ushering all of the others out the door and into his cool car. we all got in, but then pap gasped.

 

“OH NO!” most everyone looked at him worried, “I FORGOT MY PORTABLE POPCORN MAKER!”

 

black groaned, “THEN GO GET IT!” pap really _drove_ him crazy, sometimes.

 

“RIGHT! FRET NOT FRIENDS, I’LL MAKE SURE TO BE BACK IN RECORD TIME! SANS! HIT THE TIMER!”

 

“got it.” i gave him a thumbs up, before closing my eyes for just a sec. what can i say? i’ve been working myself to the _bone_.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

pap sure was taking a while, i could hear red and black complaining behind me. what was taking him so long? finally, black and blue both yelled out.

 

“ **PAPYRUS, HURRY UP!** ”

 

there were a few more moments of silence, and black and blue looked like they were about to shout again, but then pap busted through the door with a bewildered look on his face. we all looked at him, confused.

 

“what took you so long, bro?”

 

“NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL HAPPENED!”

 

pap never was a good liar, but it didn’t matter much to me.

 

“alright. well, don’t want to be late, right?”

 

“YES! LET’S GO!” he said, excitedly.

 

* * *

 

it was late at night, and i was still working. orange and red had both already decided to go to bed, but that made sense considering how late it was.

 

i knew i was close. if i could just find one clue-!

 

i furiously scratched ink on the blue prints. maybe i just had to look at it at a different angle...

 

suddenly, i heard a light knock on the door. who was still up at this hour? well, besides me.

 

i crumpled up the paper on my desk and tossed it in the trash, before going to the door and opening it.

 

it was y/n. “kid?”

 

“Master Sans!” she was holding a cup of coffee and seemed a bit nervous. “I-I was just, w-well! I-I n-noticed-!”

 

“i’m not mad seeing you,” i reassured. i felt a little empty inside after having to reassure that.

 

she exhaled, relieved. “I saw your light was on, and I thought maybe you were still working. Everybody else is in bed, even I’ve finished all of my work.” she handed me the cup of coffee.

 

i looked at it, a little surprised by the small act of kindness. “heh. thanks, kid. i needed this.” i took the cup.

 

“Of course, Master.”

 

a thought crossed my mind, telling me to ask her to stay. but when she turned around, i decided against it. i guess i just had a _latte_ on my mind.

 

right as i was about to close the door, y/n turned back and looked at me with concern. “Master Sans... Please take care of yourself, okay?”

 

i blinked at the strange request. i wasn’t oblivious, i knew very well that the tough circumstances y/n was living in were my fault, and that i absolutely terrified her. yet, here she was, looking at me with concern. i couldn’t figure out why, so i just nodded at her request.

 

“Thank you.” she exhaled and turned back around as i closed the door.

 

i sighed, going back to my work.

 

i looked at my coffee, took a sip, and smiled.

 

* * *

 

it had been a few days since y/n brought me coffee that one night, and i still haven’t found a single thing. i rested my head on the pages of my books, hoping to get sudden knowledge through osmosis. alas, still nothing.

 

i rested my skull in my hands, my phalanges scratching the back of my skull in infuriation. it had been months, no, _years_ since we’ve had any clues to his whereabouts, and STILL nothing! we still can’t fix the machine, we still don’t even know where to set the coordinates, we still have failed! i have failed! it was like...

 

it was like he didn’t want to be found...

 

i rubbed my eyesockets. if we were being honest, i would’ve given up ages ago if it weren’t for pap. what’s the point in trying if the outcome was just going to be the same? it was just easier to let it go...

 

i sighed. all this pessimism was making me thirsty.

 

i got up and walked down the steps heading towards the kitchen, when i heard something in the foyer.

 

i stopped, before slowly edging to the foyer as i heard the sound louder.

 

“... _WAY YOU DID ONCE UPON A DREAM!”_

 

was that pap? singing? i’ve heard him try it before, but it never lasts for too long. it wasn’t really his _forte_.

 

i peeked around the corner and smiled at the sight. pap was all dressed up in a tux, dancing with y/n. heheh. they seemed to fit nicely together. i would’ve been jealous if i didn’t think my bro was so cool, anyway.

 

after a few moments or so, the two stopped dancing together.

 

“Master Papyrus, I didn’t know you could dance like that?”

 

“W-WELL, YOU’D BE SURPRISED WHAT 36 HOURS OF STRAIGHT DANCING WILL IMPROVE ON YOU.”

 

heheh. he always was pretty _sharp_ , afterall.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“NEVER MIND! I J-J-JUST SAW YOU DANCING THE OTHER DAY, AND I COULDN’T HELP MYSELF! YOU’RE VERY GOOD, ALMOST AS GOOD AS ME!”

 

she laughed, and i couldn’t help but notice how light and sweet it was.

 

“NO, REALLY! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF PERFORMING, MS. Y/N?”

 

my smile faded.

 

“Oh, no. I’m not made for showbiz.”

 

“I DON’T THINK SO AT ALL, MS. Y/N! I THINK YOU’D BE GREAT ON A STAGE.”

 

i held my breath. sometimes, my bro was a little too honest, and now was one of those times.

 

“Really?” she laughed again. “Thank you, but I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

 

i exhaled sharply. at least she was aware of her circumstances.

 

“YOU CAN’T? WHY?”

 

there was a small moment of silence. “You can ask your brother next time you see him, Master Papyrus.”

 

oh yeah, push the hard questions on me, will ya?

 

“HMMM. OKAY... BUT ONCE YOU CAN, I THINK YOU DEFINITELY SHOULD THINK ABOUT IT!”

 

she laughed once more, and i was reminded again how genuinely happy it was. nothing like the forced laughs she gave me. “Okay, but only if you promise to go with me.”

 

pap gasped, causing me to smile once again. at least i can count on her to keep pap happy. “REALLY?”

 

“Of course, Master.”

 

i exhaled, leaving the conversation to walk back to the kitchen. i was... conflicted.

 

on one hand, i would love for y/n and pap to be happy in showbiz together. the thought of them smiling together, them happy made me happy. on the other, i couldn’t _allow_ her to be happy. the moment she gets happy is the moment she gets rebellious. and i’ve had my fair share of rebellious humans.

 

that’s the thing about humans, you give them an inch and they decide to try and murder you and your family. i shook my head. i know it was biased of me to consider all humans the same, but a single one hasn’t failed me yet. so full of... hate and determination to kill.

 

as i entered the kitchen, i pulled out a bottle of ketchup. mmmm, make that two. actually, might as well take the whole crate for now....

 

* * *

 

i hiccupped. what was that, my fourth bottle?

 

heheheh, you know what they say about bottles!

 

they make good weapons.

 

hehehehehehehehhehehehehehe.

 

i popped open the lid to the next ketchup bottle. it was such a nice shade of red...

 

red is a sucky color.

 

“hehehehehe.” i started to drink this one, too. five phalanges for five bottles, right? or was it the fourth? oh well, the thumb didn’t even count as a phalange anyway.

 

i heard thumping behind me. was that steps? i think it was steps.

 

“Master Sans?”

 

i hiccupped. “yeeeess?”

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“nnoooo?”

 

“You’re drunk.”

 

i couldn’t stop laughing at her resigned tone. wait, did i even start laughing?

 

y/n took the bottles away from me, which was probably a good idea, and put them away. i traced my fingers in a circle on the countertop.

 

“heheheh, i _cleaned_ out the pantry for you.”

 

i could’ve sworn y/n rolled her eyes, “hey, i _maid_ that one up myself!”

 

“I can tell, Master.” she smiled, before she picked me up to where my arms were around her neck and my legs around her waist. she smelled nice.

 

“Thank you, Master Sans.”

 

oh, did i say that out loud?

 

“Yes, you did.”

 

heheheheh. nice. she carried me up the steps, and i asked, “where are we going?” i hiccuped.

 

“You are going to bed, Master. I think you’ll definitely be needing the sleep.”

 

“nah, i don’t sleep.” i slurred. “i work, instead. so much... work...” i felt my eyes drop.

 

she stayed silent until we reached my room. she opened the door and set me in bed.

 

“Goodnight, Master Sans.”

 

i was pretty much already half asleep, but i sat up anyway. i had to work. there was still more work, right?

 

i got up and moved to my desk. suddenly, y/n stopped me and guided me back to my bed. “No, Master Sans. You need to go to sleep.”

 

“didn’t i tell you? i have to find him.”

 

“Uhm, no you did not tell me.”

 

“oh. right. hehehehehe, you're not supposed to know that. i just have to work.”

 

“Why do you have to work?” She asked, “How can that be more important than your health?”

 

“heheheheheh, i’d tell ya practice what you preach but i’m the one that makes you work so hard.”

 

“Master Sans, you can’t. You have to go to bed.”

 

“i can’t?” my mood darkened. i can’t. i can’t do a lot of things. i can’t find him. i can’t do anything.

 

i put my skull in my hands and hissed.

 

“i’m sorry.” i said, “i’m sorry i can’t find him. i’m sorry i can’t figure out how the machine works. i’m sorry i can’t know how to do all of this without him.”

 

y/n inhaled. i almost forgot she was there. my expression softened. “i’m sorry, y/n... i’m sorry you can’t leave. i’m sorry you work so hard. i’m sorry i scare you. i’m sorry i won’t let you be happy.”

 

y/n looked at me softly, but my expression went darker. “but you **can’t** be happy. i **can’t** let you be happy. you have to understand, i **can’t** let you. i’m sorry.”

 

y/n looked scared again. because that’s all i do. i scare her.

 

but what surprised me next was when she wrapped her arms around me. “It’s okay. I understand.”

 

she. she understood? guilt and relief washed over me as i hugged her back, apologies spilling out of me in a jumbled mess until i fell asleep in her arms.

 

today was a tiring day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.
> 
> Hey, why don't ya help a queen out and give me a link to your fav self-insert/skelebro fanfic? Besides this one, of course. :^)))) *gets shot* Bless~!
> 
> SUPER AMAZING FANART TIME!:
> 
> THIS GAL RIGHT HERE!  
> https://hamozeon.tumblr.com/post/147231073078/dub-comic-guys-pop-up-idea-from-story-sick-1  
> https://hamozeon.tumblr.com/post/147183142228/gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-sorry-for-late-post
> 
> This lovely person takes everything I make and makes it cuter.  
> http://darienoppal-art.tumblr.com/post/147083932794/my-favourite-moment-in-the-newest-chapter-well
> 
> Man, this was a long chapter, I'm feeling like Sans on this one. I'm gonna go watch some magical girl animes now.


	13. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Blue and Master Red find your journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie, SUPER sorry for not replying to any messages I've gotten and not updating tumblr! I've got like 75 messages I haven't checked yet that I need to reply to, and I'm on a trip so I prob won't be very active until I get back next week. SOORRY!
> 
> Super duper special thanks to my friend that's filled with curiosity in the comments who came up with the journal idea! 
> 
> And super duper UBER special thanks to KurasumaSin who is AMAZING for beta-ing this so I wouldn't have to read over it again! GO FOLLOW HER RN SHE HAS A SUPER GRAND UNDERFELL FIC THAT'LL BE COMING UP SOON, AND FROM WHAT I READ SO FAR IT'S THE GRANDEST OF FLUFFS! kurasumasin.tumblr.com WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THIS GOGOGOGOGOGO!!

You gently poured Master Orange some tea in his cup.

 

“thanks, kid.” He lazily smiled.

 

Master Blue waved his hand high in the air. “OH, MS. Y/N? COULD YOU GET US SOME MORE COOKIES TO HAVE WITH THIS?”

 

“Of course, Master Blue.” 

 

Master Orange and Master Blue began bantering with each other as you left the room. You found it sweet that they spent so much time together, but really all of your Masters seemed to pair off with their respective brother. Still, it wasn’t something you saw in siblings often, even with your own sibling.

 

You decorated a platter with assorted colorful cookies, most of which that were fruit filled because you knew Master Blue loved those. While you were there, you grabbed the honey and a handful of napkins, stuffing them into your apron’s pockets.

 

You entered back into the room that Master Blue and Orange were in, and noticed they were bantering, as usual. It soon came to a stop when you set down the platter of cookies.

 

“Here you are, Masters.”

 

“THANK YOU, MS. Y/N!” Master Blue chimed.

 

“Of course, Master Blue.”

 

“oh, y/n? could you get me some honey for this?” Master Orange pointed to his tea.

 

You pulled out the honey and poured quite a bit for him. He looked at you surprised, but kept his lazy smile.

 

“oh, heheh. thanks.”

 

“Of course, Master Orange.”

 

The two continued their banter, but as Master Blue started to inhale the cookies, your shorter Master got fruit filling all over his hands and teeth. 

 

Master Orange seemed amused at this, despite Master Blue ignoring the jelly and continuing to banter with his brother. 

 

You pulled out the napkins and said, “You might need these for later, Master Blue.”

 

“OH!” Master Blue smiled. “THANK YOU, MS. Y/N! HOW DO YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO KNOW WHEN WE NEED SOMETHING?”

 

“Magic, Master Blue.” You replied. Master Orange started to snicker, but Master Blue looked enraptured.

 

“REALLY?! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD USE MAGIC, MS. Y/N! WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS IT?”

 

“A special kind of magic, that only comes when you work for others for a long time.”

Master Blue gasped. “B-BUT I’VE WORKED FOR ALPHYS AS A SENTRY FOR THE LONGEST OF TIMES, BUT I DON’T HAVE THAT MAGIC?”

 

“Sure you do, Master.” You put your hands behind you back, “What’s Ms. Alphys’ favorite color?”

 

“THAT’S EASY, IT’S BLUE BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT UNDY-! HEY! YOU’RE RIGHT! I DO HAVE THAT MAGIC!” Master Blue puffed up his in pride. “MWEH-HEH-HEH!”

 

You and Master Orange snicker together at Master Blue’s earnestness, when the door cracks open.

 

“hey, y/n?” It was Master Sans. “i, uh, got the grocery list for ya.”

 

“Oh, of course!” You curtsied to your other Masters, before following Master Sans out of the room. 

 

“so, uhm.” Master Sans looked literally anywhere else but you. “sorry it’s kinda long, today, but there’s some things i, uh, need at the monster village, too... “

 

“so... you’ll have to go... “

 

“to both the monster village... and the human city...”

 

“...like right now.”

 

You realized he was waiting for you to respond. “R-right, of course, Master Sans!”

 

“great. good, that’s good.”

 

AAAA! The awkwardness was killing you! Ever since a couple nights ago, things between you two have been very strange, awkward, and tense. 

 

Afterall, he  _ did _ half-drunkenly spill out all these apologies for things you didn’t even understand, and one of those were for making you unhappy, but also that he couldn’t let you be happy? Whatever THAT confusingness meant?? Honestly, you had no idea what he was rambling on about, but when you saw how broken he was and how filled with sorrow and guilt he was, you had to tell him it was okay and that you understood. It was a touching moment at the time, but then he threw up next to you and passed out. 

 

He was horrified the next morning when he woke up and has been avoiding you at all costs ever since. And you knew he was avoiding you because you’d walk into a room to clean it with a still-warm-half-eaten hot dog lying around, or dropped book of puns or astronomy. One time, you walked into a room without him noticing, and when you said hi, he  _ actually  _ teleported away. Right in front of you. No subtlety at all.

 

“Will that be all?” You asked.

 

“y-yes.” Master Sans turned around, then turned back again like he was about to say something, before he just turned back around and walked away.

 

You sighed, wondering if your relationship would always be this tense. But, there was no use worrying about it now, not when there were groceries to get! But if you had to go to both the Human City and the Monster Village, then you probably should pack yourself a lunch because you’d be gone a while.

 

You went past the dining room and into the kitchen to get started on making your lunch, when Master Blue entered the room.

 

“HEY MS. Y/N, ARE YOU LEAVING?”

 

You smiled as you pulled out some ingredients to make a small lunch for yourself. “Yes, Master Blue. I’m going to the Monster Village as well as the Human city today, so I won’t be back until later this evening.”

 

Master Blue frowned, “AWW, BUT MS. Y/N I WANTED TO SHOW YOU MY AMAZING NEW PUZZLE! IT HAS A SPECIAL TWIST AT THE END AND IT’S GOT A SECRET SWITCH!”

 

You look at him sympathetically as you began making your lunch, “Then I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until I get back, Master.”

 

Master Blue sighed over exaggeratedly, “ALRIGHT... BUT PROMISE YOU’LL TRY YOUR BEST TO BE SUPER FAST!”

 

“I promise, Master.”

 

“LIKE, SO FAST THAT YOU RUN ALL THE WAY THERE AND BACK!”

 

“... I’m not doing that, Master.”

 

Master Blue pouted, “BUT I WANT TO SHOW YOU MY PUZZLE, MS. Y/N!”

 

You packed the rest of your lunch away, and started putting away the ingredients. “There will be plenty of time for that later this evening, Master.”

 

“BUT I DON’T-!”

 

You gave your Master a knowing look, and he lowered his head and sighed.

 

“OKAY, MS. Y/N... BUT RIGHT AS YOU GET HOME, YOU  _ HAVE _ TO COME LOOK AT MY NEW PUZZLE, OKAY?”

 

“Of course, Master Blue.”

 

Your Master now satiated, he let you walk past him as you grabbed your coat, exited the house through the front door, and began your long trek to get the groceries.

 

* * *

 

Master Blue was working more on his puzzle, perfecting it as much as he could while you were away, when he realized that the puzzle would be MUCH cooler if he had some star stickers to set up on it!

 

He left his room and headed toward Master Orange’s room, in hopes that he could ask him for some, when Master Red stopped him in the hallway.

 

“hey, baby blue.” Master Blue hated it when Master Red called him that. “do you know where y/n went?”

 

Master Blue turned toward his edgy peer, and was curious but slightly unnerved by the objects in his hands. He had a funnel, some mustard, a pair of handcuffs, and a coin, all of which Master Blue could only guess what he was going to use them for.

 

“Y-YEAH, SHE WENT TO THE STORE. SHE WON’T BE BACK UNTIL LATER THIS EVENING.”

 

“crap.” Master Red threw his stuff on the ground nonchalantly, to Master Blue’s displeasure.

 

“WHY DO YOU ASK?”

 

“i wanted to... give something back to her.” Master Red started snickering, but Master Blue didn’t know what about.

 

“OH. IF THAT’S THE CASE, YOU CAN PROBABLY JUST DROP IT OFF IN HER ROOM?”

 

Master Red looked like he was about to tell Master Blue to buzz off, but then he had a look of realization on his face. “her room, huh? you said she won’t be back until later, right?”

 

“YES... YOU KNOW, MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T-!”

 

But Master Red already started walking away, causing Master Blue to follow closely behind him.

 

“W-WAIT RED! YOU’RE JUST GONNA DROP OFF THE THING YOU BORROWED AND THEN COME RIGHT BACK OUT, RIGHT?” Master Blue asked, nervously.

 

“something like that.” Master Red went down the grand staircase as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 

“AND YOU WON’T LINGER OR ANYTHING, RIGHT?”

 

“no promises, baby blue.”

 

“B-BUT RED! YOU SHOULDN’T GO INTO SOMEONE’S PERSONAL ROOM! IT’S PRIVATE!”

 

“heheheh,” Master Red passed through the kitchen. “you think she has anything ‘private’ she keeps hidden?”

 

Master Blue tentatively followed Master Red down the steps to your room. “RED!” He hissed, “STOP IT! MS. Y/N WOULD BE SO MAD IF SHE FOUND OUT! YOU KNOW SHE DOESN’T LIKE IT WHEN WE GO THROUGH HER THINGS...”

 

“please,” Master Red rolled his eyes. “even if she did find me, what’s she gonna do? sue me?”

 

“I’D BET SHE’D TELL SANS, AND THEN YOU KNOW HE’D DO A LOT MORE!”

 

“fair point.” Master Red shrugged. “i guess i’ll just have to be sneaky about it.”

 

“RED!”

 

Master Red turned around and rolled his eyes, “look, baby blue. nobody’s forcing you to follow me. you can just turn around, go play with your toys, and pretend like you weren’t even here. that’s fine. but... somethin’ tells me there’s a reason you’re sticken’ so close to me. heheheh, maybe you just wanna snoop around just as much as i do.”

 

Master Blue gasped, “I-I WOULD NEVER-!”

 

“great! then go away.” Master Red turned back around and went into your room. 

 

Master Blue hopped back and forth on his feet, nervously, before following him inside. “RED!” He whispered, angrily. 

 

“well well well, look who decided to pop in.” Master Red grinned, though he wasn’t even looking at Master Blue. His attention was focused on the small objects on your mirror.

 

“I JUST CAME IN HERE TO GET YOU OUT, AND YOU KNOW IT!” Master Blue hissed, tugging on the ends of his shirt. It was quite obvious he was uncomfortable being in your room, but there were also hints of curiosity and bashfulness there too.

 

“suuuurreee.” Master Red rolled his eyes as he idly picked up your brush. “man, does this girl own anything that’s not a basic necessity?”

 

“PUT THAT DOWN!” Master Blue quickly grabbed the brush out of his hand and set it exactly where it was before. “SHE MIGHT BE ABLE TO TELL IF WE WERE HERE!”

 

Master Red rolled his eyes again, moving over to the closet. “let’s see what’s in here... huh, weird.” Master Red held up a pair of white flats. “i don’t remember sans letting y/n buy these.”

 

“OH MY STARS, RED! STOP GOING THROUGH HER CLOSET! YOU MIGHT FIND-!”

 

Red held up some of your undies, “heh, nice.”

 

“ **AAAAAAAAAAA!** ” Master Blue practically tackled Master Red with the bluest face, putting back the underclothing. “RED!! I SWEAR IF YOU DO ONE MORE THING UNGENTLEMANLY-!”

 

“whoa, chill.” Master Red put his hands up, “i won’t look anymore in her closet... for now.”

 

“FOR EVER!” Master Blue protested.

 

“sure sure, whatever, let’s keep looking.” Master Red got up and poked around your bedside table.

 

Master Blue audibly sighed in frustration, following behind Master Red.

 

“why’s she got a book on astronomy?” Master Red tossed the book casually behind him, which Master Blue caught.

 

“ACK! TRY NOT TO RUIN EVERYTHING, WILL YOU!” Master Blue scolded, “HONESTLY, YOU'RE THE LEAST SNEAKIEST PERSON I’VE EVER MET!”

 

“hey, this drawers locked.” Master Red fumbled with the handle, causing Master Blue to peek over his shoulder in curiousity. Master Red formed a sharp red bone in his hand and said, “good thing i’ve got this.”

 

Master Blue bit his lower teeth and said, “D-DON’T BREAK THE LOCK!”

 

Master Red grinned when he didn’t get any protests. “heheh, i’ll be careful.” 

 

A few tense moments of lock picking later, and the drawer finally clicked. 

 

“got it.”

 

“WHAT’S INSIDE?”

 

Master Red smirked, “i thought you said we should keep her privacy?”

 

Master Blue’s face burned, “W-WELL YEAH, BUT IT’S IMPORTANT FOR US TO KNOW OUR MAID WELL, RIGHT? IT’S ALL FOR THE SAKE OF... UNDERSTANDING EACH OTHER!”

 

“whatever.” Master Red shrugged as he opened the drawer. His eye(sockets?) furrowed in confusion. “another book?” He said, lifting up the book. But after realizing what it was, Master Red’s confused frown turned into a devilish grin. “oh, a diary.”

 

It was like alarm bells went off, because Master Blue immediately said, “W-WE SHOULD PUT IT BACK!”

 

Master Red held it out behind him, “that sounds like an awful idea.”

 

“B-BUT THAT’S SECRET! Y/N WOULDN’T WANT US TO READ IT!”

 

“even better.”

 

“YOU’RE AWFUL!” Master Blue put his hands on his hips.

 

Master Red shrugged, “true, true... but at least i’m honest about it.”

 

“W-WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!”

 

“nothing.” Master Red started flipping through your journal, causing Master Blue to leap after him to try and get the book.

 

“NO! STOP! THAT’S NOT-!”

 

“hey, this passage is about you.”

 

Master Blue immediately stopped. “M-ME?”

 

Master Red nodded, his grin growing considering he got Master Blue hooked so fast. “oh wow, this is kinda revealing.”

 

Master Blue fidgeted for a bit, blue rising to his cheekbones. “W-WHAT... WHAT DOES IT SAY?”

 

“oh, but noo!” Master Red feigned benevolence as he shut the book. “we can’t go through her personal belongings! that would be wrong!”

 

Master Blue groaned, “UGH! JUST STOP BEING MEAN AND TELL ME WHAT IT SAYS!”

 

“only if you admit you’re just as bad as me, trying to read poor y/n’s personal diary.”

 

“I’M NOT-!”

 

“oh, don’t feign ignorance.” Master Red growled. “the way you act around y/n, being all cutesy and trying to get her attention and affection, i see right through it. you're a manipulative little freak, aren’t ya?”

 

Master Blue was a dark blue with anger, “Y-YOU DON’T EVEN-! I’M N-NOT-! Y-YOU-!”

 

“mmhmmm?” Master Red grinned opening the book back up, tempting Master Blue, “go ahead, i’m listening.”

 

Master Blue couldn’t take his eyes away from the book, the question of your most inner thoughts and feelings haunting him. Eventually, Master Blue resigned and said, “FINE! I-I’M.... JUSTASBADASYOUARE! THERE! NOW READ IT! PLEASE!”

 

Master Red’s grin widened as he looked over the page.

 

“‘dear journal,

 

master blue came into my room two nights ago. it was very strange. he asked me if he could sleep with me since he had a nightmare. of course, my first thought was how unprofessional it was, not to mention incredibly intimate!’”

 

Master Blue flushed. He would've told Master Red to stop reading out of sheer embarrassment that Master Red was reading this himself, but his curiosity stopped him.

 

“‘regardless, despite my arguments against it, master blue commanded me to sleep with him. honestly, i would’ve told him no, but he was in tears from his nightmare and started to beg for me to let him stay.’ wait wait wait, you cried and begged y/n to let her sleep with you?”

 

“OH MY STARS, JUST KEEP GOING!”

 

Master Red snickered. “‘so, i folded, unable to let master blue go back to bed crying. i think i might have a soft spot for him, maybe it’s because of his enthusiasm or his desire to put his all into everything he does. or probably it’s just because he’s really adorable-’”

 

Master Red rolled his eyes, but Master Blue was beaming at the passage.

 

“‘-even though he uses his adorableness to take advantage of others, me included.’”

 

“WHA? I DON’T-!”

 

Master Red interrupted him with a smirk, “‘so after master blue stayed with me that night, the others seemed very... on edge. that was, until i told master papyrus that he could stay with me if he had any nightmares. i think they were on edge because of the implications that me and blue were in a relationship, and how that could affect my work professionally.’ geez, how dense is this girl.”

 

Master Blue nodded, his hand slapped across his own face.

 

“‘to my surprise, that very night each of my masters came to me, claiming they had nightmares. of course, i couldn’t refuse them, since i had already told master papyrus and master blue that they could stay. but something tells me that none of them actually had any bad dreams. my masters are very... high maintenance. luckily, all of my masters hated waking up as early as i did that next morning, so none of them have tried sleeping with me since.’ and that’s it.”

 

“THAT’S IT?”

 

“well, there’s more entries-!” But before Master Red could finish his sentence, Master Blue snatched the diary out from his phalanges. “hey!”

 

“IT’S MY TURN!” Master Blue said, flipping through the entries. “OH, HERE’S ONE ABOUT PAPY!”

 

“well, at least read it out loud.” Master Red growled, trying to reach for the book.

 

“OKAY OKAY, GIMME A SEC!” Master Blue cleared his throat and started to read. 

 

“‘DEAR JOURNAL,

 

TODAY I DID SOMETHING I PROBABLY WASN’T SUPPOSED TO. MASTER ORANGE WAS CARRYING SOMETHING EARLIER TODAY THAT GOT ME EXTREMELY CURIOUS, SOMETHING THAT MADE A ‘CLANKING’ NOISE. IN FACT, IT GOT ME SO CURIOUS I ENDED UP FOLLOWING HIM TO SEE WHAT IT WAS. HE WASN’T TOO HAPPY WHEN HE FOUND OUT, ANGRY EVEN. YET, THAT DIDN’T STOP ME FROM GOING IN HIS ROOM WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION TO FIND IT LATER, EVEN THOUGH THAT’S A HEAVY TABOO AMONG MY MASTERS.’”

 

“heh, sweatheart’s a rebel.”

 

“DON’T INTERRUPT! OKAY, WHERE WAS I... OH YEAH! ‘WHAT I FOUND IN THERE WAS REALLY INTERESTING! BESIDES RANDOM SOCKS AND PICTURES OF HIM AND MASTER BLUE, I FOUND A BOX WHICH CONTAINED THE CLANKING NOISE I WAS LOOKING FOR. IT WAS VERY STRANGE, BECAUSE THE BOX HELD SOME KIND OF MACHINE PART, THOUGH I CAN ONLY WONDER WHAT FOR.’ HUH, I WONDER WHAT IT IS? PAPY NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT?”

 

Master Red started to sweat nervously, “e-eh, it’s probably nothing don’t worry about it.” 

 

Master Blue looked at him suspiciously, before shrugging (causing Master Red to sigh in relief). “‘BUT WHAT WAS EVEN MORE INTERESTING THAN THE BOX WAS WHAT WAS IN THE DRESSER NEXT TO IT. INSIDE THE DRESSER, I FOUND A MULTI-CHAPTER ROMANCE NOVEL THAT MASTER ORANGE WAS CURRENTLY WRITING! NEEDLESS TO SAY, I WAS SHOCKED! NOT ONLY BECAUSE IT WAS ROMANCE (CONSIDERING I’D NEVER GUESS MASTER ORANGE WOULD BE THE TYPE) BUT ALSO BECAUSE IT WAS ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD!’ PAPY WRITES ROMANCE! HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS?! WELL, I KNEW HE WROTE A BIT, BUT I DIDN’T THINK IT’D BE A FULL NOVEL OF ROMANCE!”

 

Master Red was laughing hysterically, “oh my stars! that’s hilarious! i  _ need  _ to read this!”

 

“NO YOU WILL NOT! THAT’S AN INVASION OF PRIVACY!”

 

“what do you think you’re doing right now, baby blue?”

 

Master Blue flushed a deep blue, “T-THIS DOESN’T COUNT! IT’S A CONTRIBUTION TO UNDERSTANDING MS. Y/N!”

 

Master Red rolled his eyes, “whatever, just keep reading.”

 

Master Blue grumbled to himself for a bit, but continued anyway. “‘UNFORTUNATELY FOR ME, BY THE TIME I WAS HALFWAY THROUGH, MASTER BLUE WALKED IN ASKING FOR ME. I WAS STARTLED, BUT I WAS ABLE TO DISSUADE HIM INTO THINKING THAT I WAS IN MASTER ORANGE’S ROOM BECAUSE I LOST A HAIR THING. I WOULD PROBABLY LOSE MY JOB, OR MAYBE EVEN A LIMB IF MASTER BLUE TOLD MASTER ORANGE!’ WAIT A SECOND, SHE LIED TO ME!” Master Blue frowned, causing Master Red to laugh again.

 

“nice.”

 

“NO! NOT NICE! I CAN’T BELIEVE SHE LIED TO ME! AND I THOUGHT SHE JUST MISPLACED SOMETHING...”

 

“well, would you have told orange if she was in there?”

 

“WELL, YES... BUT-!”

 

“there you have it. now keep reading, i wanna know what happens next.”

 

Master Blue sighed and continued. “‘UNFORTUNATELY, MASTER BLUE ENDED UP TELLING MASTER ORANGE ANYWAY, WHO KNEW IMMEDIATELY KNEW THAT I WAS LYING ABOUT THE HAIR THING STORY. MASTER ORANGE MUST HAVE THIS MAGIC POWER THAT ALLOWS HIM TO KNOW WHEN I’M LYING, BECAUSE WHILE I CAN DISSUADE EVERY ONE OF MY OTHER MASTERS, MASTER ORANGE IS VERY PERCEPTIVE WHEN IT COMES TO MY FIBS. IN HONESTY, IT’S VERY UNSETTLING.’ THIS IS TRUE, PAPY’S VERY GOOD AT TELLING WHEN PEOPLE ARE LYING.”

 

Master Red sighed as if he was thinking about past experiences, “yeah, i know.” 

 

Master Blue cleared his throat again, “‘WHEN HE CONFRONTED ME ABOUT ME COMING INTO HIS ROOM, I PANICKED. I COULDN’T LIE TO HIM, BECAUSE HE’D KNOW AND HE’D HAVE MY HEAD. I COULDN’T TELL HIM THE TRUTH, BECAUSE HE’D HAVE MY HEAD ANYWAY. SO I DID THE ONLY THING I COULD... I TOLD HIM THAT I WAS READING HIS STORY THERE. MASTER ORANGE SEEMED VERY SHOCKED, AND IT CHANGED HIS MOOD COMPLETELY. I FELT AS THOUGH I JUST DISABLED A BOMB AFTER CHANGING THE SUBJECT SO EASILY, BUT I KNOW FOR CERTAIN I WON’T BE SNEAKING AROUND ANY OF MY MASTERS’ ROOMS ANY TIME SOON.’ AND THAT’S THE END OF THAT PASSAGE.”

 

“heheh, sweetheart’s got game. sneaky little girl, isn’t she?” Master Red snatched the book back, and started flipping through it. “let’s see... what about the one where she was sick?” 

 

“OH, YES! ALSO READ THE ONE WHERE SHE TOOK CARE OF US WHEN WE GOT SICK!”

 

“heheheh, sure.” Master Red turned a page.

 

“‘dear journal,

 

i feel awful. truly the worst i’ve ever felt in a long time. master papyrus, thank the heavens for that wonderful blessing, has been taking care of me very well. he’s so-’” Master Red’s eye(sockets?) twitched as he read this with a bit of a bite in his tone, “‘-sweet and considerate. this entire time, he’s done nothing but help me to get better. though, he does an awful lot of talking, but honestly it’s a rather nice way to pass the time. at least i can say it’s better than when master black and master red were taking care of me. i still shiver thinking about thermometers.’ you know, maybe we should-!”

 

“NO!” Master Blue snatched the book, “I WANNA KEEP READING!”

 

Master Red shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down as Master Blue read aloud, “‘SPEAKING OF THE TWO DEVILS-,’” Master Blue smiled at the nickname you gave them, while Master Red just shrugged like he wasn’t surprised by the term. “‘-THEY’RE THE REASON I FEEL SO HORRIBLE IN THE FIRST PLACE. UGH, I’VE NEVER BEEN SO MAD IN MY LIFE! FIRST, THEY TRY TO MAKE ME PAY FOR  _ THEIR _ WEIRD TORTURE THEMED GROCERY LIST WITH MY OWN MONEY (WHICH THEY DIDN’T EVEN CONSIDER THEY DON’T PAY ME ENOUGH) AND THEN, TO TOP IT ALL OFF, THEY PUSH ME OUT IN THE RAIN AND LOCK THE DOOR, FORCING ME TO TAKE THE HOUR WALK IN THE FREEZING RAIN! IT WAS AWFUL! AND, LIKE RUBBING SALT IN THE WOUND, THEY LAUGHED WHEN I CAME BACK AND SAW ME DRENCHED!’ OH MY STARS, THAT’S SO MEAN! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!”

 

Despite the obvious call out Master Red was receiving, he was laughing all the same. “ah, good times.”

 

“NO! NOT GOOD TIMES! MEAN TIMES!”

 

“heheheh, that’s what made it so good.”

 

“YOU’RE EVIL!” Master Blue hissed.

 

“what? really? no way!” Master Red said, sarcastically. “so are you gonna keep reading or can we move onto a different passage.”

 

Master Blue frowned, but decided to continue reading. “‘IT’S NO WONDER I GOT SO SICK. WHAT WAS EVEN WORSE WAS THAT MASTER RED AND MASTER BLACK HAD TO TAKE CARE OF ME AS THEIR ‘PUNISHMENT’, BUT REALLY I FELT PUNISHED THERE. PERSONALLY, I WOULD HAVE BEEN A-OKAY WITH BEING LEFT TO DIE IN SOME CORNER IF IT MEANT NOT HAVING TO HAVE MY LIFE IN THE HANDS OF EITHER OF THOSE TWO. AT FIRST IT WAS OKAY-ISH. THEY BOTH THOUGHT I WAS DELIRIOUS, SO I GOT TO CALL OUT MASTER BLACK ON HIS DEGRADING TREATMENT OF ME.’”

 

“i knew she was faking it!”

 

“SHUSH! ‘MASTER RED DIDN‘T LIKE THAT VERY MUCH, THOUGH, SO I HAD TO STOP BEFORE I REALLY GOT TO SHARE MY THOUGHTS. SOMETHING THAT WAS INTERESTING THAT I NOTICED, THOUGH, WAS THAT MASTER BLACK AND MASTER RED REALLY COMPLIMENT EACH OTHER. MASTER BLACK KEEPS MASTER RED IN CHECK WHEN HE GETS HANDSY WITH ME, AND MASTER RED SATIATES MASTER BLACK WHEN HE GETS ANGRY. HAVING THE TWO TOGETHER WASN’T COMPLETELY AWFUL AT FIRST.’”

 

Master Red felt a slight flush of heat across his cheekbones as Master Blue read the passage.

 

“THAT WAS, UNTIL I FOUND OUT THAT THEY’RE EVEN MORE HORRIBLE TOGETHER WHEN THEY WORK TOGETHER FOR SOME COMMON EVIL. LIKE, FOR EXAMPLE, WHEN MASTER RED SHOVED A SALIVA COVERED THERMOMETER DOWN MY THROAT WHILE MASTER BLACK HELD ME DOWN! UGH, I’LL NEVER GET THE TASTE OF MUSTARD OUT OF MY MOUTH!’ EW! OKAY, WHAT EVEN, RED!?”

 

“hey!” Master Red pointed at him. “don’t kink shame me!”

 

“OH MY STARS, YOU'RE DISGUSTING! I CAN’T EVEN FINISH THE PASSAGE!” Master Blue gagged. “UGH, LET’S JUST MOVE ONTO SOMETHING ELSE, SOMETHING NON-SICK RELATED.” Master Blue shivered.

 

Master Red grabbed the diary and started to flip through it, “what about... oh, ugh.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“that one week the gaster bros came to stay.”

 

“OH. UGH.”

 

They both sat in uncomfortable disgust, before finally Master Red said, “i’m gonna read it.”

 

“... GO AHEAD.”

 

“‘dear journal,

 

we had some visitors stop yesterday, and i can officially say i’m very pleased with their presence! the two visitors seem to be some kind of relatives to my masters, but they look very different from them. regardless, their stay has been very welcoming for me!’ sure wasn’t welcoming for the rest of us.”

 

Master Blue nodded, pulling his knees to his chest.

 

“‘the older of the visitors is named yellow, or at least that was what master sans told me to call him. yellow is a very... interesting character. he is always very quick with a comback and flirt, making me realize very soon that he was very clever. he likes hot sauce a lot (i still can’t figure out what is with these skeletons and their condiments)-’”

 

“I DON’T LIKE CONDIMENTS! THAT’S JUST YOU GUYS!”

 

“yeah yeah, let me finish. ‘-and he acts very... distracted. maybe it’s because he has a lot on his mind? i’m not completely certain, but he has that same kind of distracted look that master sans, orange, and red have. despite this, he’s very friendly and open, making him very fun to be around!

 

and then there’s mr. green.’”

 

Master Red and Master Blue groaned.

 

“‘mr. green is, in simple words,  _ extremely amazing _ ! he’s so much taller than his brother, which was a bit surprising at first, but once i talked to him i learned that he’s a complete gentleman!’”

 

“I’M A COMPLETE GENTLEMAN!” Master Blue fumed.

 

“heheheh, sure you didn’t mean gentleboy?”

 

“S-SHUT UP! NOT EVERYONE IS AS MATURE LOOKING AS GASTER PAP!”

 

“that’s not what i meant, baby blue.”

 

Master Blue flushed a bright blue again. “I’M M-MATURE!”

 

“are you c-c-certain?” Master Red taunted as he faked a stutter.

 

“STOP IT! JUST KEEP READING!” Master Blue said, even bluer than before.

 

“ugh, i don’t think i wanna read about y/n gushing over gaster pap.”

 

“JUST READ!!” Master Blue boomed.

 

“okay okay, sheesh! where was i... oh yeah. ‘not only is he kind, benevolent, and just plain sweet, but he’s also just as clever as his brother! he talked to me for hours over his puzzle solving thoughts, and i was enraptured the entire time!’”

 

Master Blue furrowed his brow. “SHE’S NEVER ENRAPTURED BY MY PUZZLES...”

 

“okay, are you gonna start crying or-?”

 

“NO! JUST KEEP GOING!”

 

“i don’t think you wanna-”

 

“KEEP GOING!!”

 

Master Red sighed, but continued. “‘he’s sooooo interesting and smart, i could listen to him for days! plus he’s-’” Master Red gripped the diary has he said the rest of the sentence with gritted teeth. “...’-really handsome too! his facial features are so appealing, and the way he moves his jaw bone, like, wow! sign me up! i would-’... ‘-k-kiss-’  **gah!** what is this girl’s problem!” Master Red spat, “he’s not even that good looking!”

 

“I KNOW! AND WHAT? HE TALKS ABOUT PUZZLES A BIT? DOES THAT SUDDENLY MAKE HIM SUPER SMART?” Master Blue scratched his head, irritably. “WHO ELSE TALKS ABOUT PUZZLES A LOT? ME! WHY DON’T I SEE ANY PASSAGES ABOUT ME BEING SMART?!”

 

“he’s not even clever, unless you count  _ coma-inducing boredom _ as being clever! i couldn’t stand five minutes in a room with him without wanting to knock my own teeth out!”

 

“OH MY STARS, WHY WOULD SHE EVEN LOOK AT HIM WHEN SHE SHOULD BE LOOKING AT-!” Master Blue had to stop himself, “UHM, THE FURNITURE. BECAUSE SHE NEEDS TO CLEAN. BECAUSE IT’S HER JOB...”

 

“ugh, this is so stupid.” Master Red tossed the diary to Master Blue. “pick out a new passage. if i see the words ‘mr. green’ one more time, i might puke.”

 

Master Blue nodded in agreement, before looking through the pages again. “UHM, LET’S SEE... HEY, THIS ONE’S ABOUT YOU! IT BETTER NOT BE SOMETHING ELSE GROSS!”

 

“it might be.” Master Red grinned.

 

“OH MY STARS! I’M NOT GOING TO READ IT IF-!”

 

“kidding kidding! probably...”

 

“THAT’S NOT VERY ENCOURAGING!”

 

Master Red shrugged, “i’m not an encouraging type of skeleton.”

 

Master Blue audibly sighed, before saying, “FINE! BUT THE MOMENT IT GETS GROSS, I’M PUTTING THE DIARY AWAY!”

 

“fair enough.”

 

Master Blue cleared his throat again.

 

“‘DEAR JOURNAL,

 

MASTER RED AND MASTER BLACK GOT IN A FIGHT TODAY. I WAS DOWNSTAIRS WHEN I HEARD THE LOUD BOOMING OF MASTER BLACK’S VOICE FROM THE HALLWAY UPSTAIRS. I HID BEHIND THE WALL AS I LISTENED IN ON THEIR CONVERSATION, PROBABLY NOT ONE OF THE SMARTEST THINGS I COULD’VE DONE, BUT CURIOSITY GOT THE BETTER OF ME.’”

 

Master Red seemed surprised by this, before he shoved his hands in his pockets frustratedly while mumbling, “...nosey brat.”

 

“‘SO FAR, FROM WHAT I COULD TELL, MASTER BLACK WAS ANGRY AT MASTER RED FOR LETTING A MONSTER PICK ON HIM AND NOT FIGHTING BACK. I COULDN’T IMAGINE WHY THAT WOULD BE CAUSE FOR ANGER, CONSIDERING IT ACTUALLY TAKES MORE TO IGNORE THOSE WHO HARASS YOU THAN TO FIGHT THEM, BUT MASTER BLACK ALWAYS WAS ONE TO FALL QUICKLY INTO FRUSTRATION. TO MY SURPRISE, I LEARNED THAT MASTER RED ONLY HAS ONE HP!’”

 

Master Red jumped at this newfound knowledge. He cursed under his breath, but he considered that the fight was a long while ago, so if you had any ill intentions you probably would’ve acted by now.

 

“‘I FELT UNNERVED BY THE WAY MASTER BLACK TREATED HIS BROTHER. IT’S STILL A VERY ALIEN CONCEPT TO THINK THAT HE MAKES MASTER RED CALL HIM ‘BOSS’ INSTEAD OF ‘BROTHER’ OR EVEN JUST ‘PAPYRUS’. WHEN MASTER BLACK LEFT, I FOUND MASTER RED IN A RATHER DARK MOOD. THOUGH MASTER RED DIDN’T WANT TO HEAR MY THOUGHTS ON THEIR RELATIONSHIP, HE DID TELL ME THAT THE REASON HE TAKES SO MUCH ABUSE WAS BECAUSE HE LOVES HIS BROTHER. I COULDN’T HELP BUT FIND THAT VERY ADMIRABLE, HOW HE PUTS HIS BROTHER BEFORE HIMSELF. IT SHOWED ME THAT THERE’S MORE TO MASTER BLACK AND MASTER RED THAN MEETS THE EYE.’”

 

Master Red flushed a light red as he sunk deeper into his jacket, speechless. “...oh. wow.”

 

Master Blue rolled his eye(sockets?), before finished. “‘BUT THEY BOTH ARE STILL COMPLETELY AWFUL TO EVERYONE ELSE. I MEAN, MASTER RED BEING CONSIDERATE TO HIS BROTHER DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT THAT THEY’RE STILL THE WORST.’”

 

Master Red almost choked, “well, geez, baby blue! you could’ve spared me the critisism...”

 

“I’M JUST READING WHAT IT SAYS!” Master Blue said, smiling. 

 

“yeah yeah, just pass me the book.” Master Red snatched the diary from Master Blue before flipping through it again. “oh, here’s one on sans.”

 

Master Blue perked up, listening intently.

 

“‘dear journal,

 

i feel trapped. thought, to be honest, it’s my own fault. i was intruding on things i really shouldn’t have, even though it was in the name of finding master sans. after getting back from my grocery trip, i tried to find master sans but ended up stumbling upon something my masters would prefer to keep to themselves. master sans caught me, and i have never been so terrified in my life. he threatened to stop sending my family my pay unless i begged and pleaded for forgiveness.

 

i know master sans wasn’t doing it for the sake of sadism. i really  _ really _ shouldn’t have been poking around in things i shouldn’t have. master sans just needed me to understand that i couldn’t intrude on things i had no business in, and that message was made very clear. but, even so, i can’t stand being in the same room as him. i shake whenever he’s around, and his voice makes me jump. maybe i’m overreacting, but he honestly terrifies me.

 

sometimes, i feel like i can’t keep doing this anymore. i feel like a prisoner, but if i escape a prison of starvation and poverty awaits me. is the financial security really worth being treated as a slave? is it worth my thoughts and feelings being pushed aside with no consideration? when i think about my sibling and the fate that will await them, i know it is, but it doesn’t change this feeling of entrapment. 

 

despite my feelings, i still have high hopes that i’ll be able to pay off the debt soon. maybe then, i can take my sibling away from my mother.’”

 

...

 

“WOW THAT WAS...”

 

“really dark.”

 

There was a moment of silence between the two before Master Blue spoke up.

 

“MAYBE WE SHOULD...”

 

“yeah, definitely.” Master Red put the diary back and locked the drawer.

 

There was another moment of uncomfortable silence.

 

“...hey, you wanna go check out orange’s romance novel?”

 

Master Blue perked up, “CAN I VOICE THE GUY’S PART?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy skeletons and their crazy sneakiness :^)
> 
> SUPER AMAZING FANART TIME!!
> 
> Like wow! Love these expressions! ALOT!!  
> http://raccoonsinqueen.tumblr.com/post/147611210145/sorry-for-the-low-quality-but-heres-the-rain
> 
> Omgsh, I could see a six skeletons one butler.  
> http://darienoppal-art.tumblr.com/post/147427801639/tfw-when-you-have-a-hot-lady-guy-friend
> 
> I'm so happy that you drew these for me, and I'm SO sorry I didn't see them earlier!! BLESS YOU!  
> http://maxxieanne.tumblr.com/post/147446497144/fanart-for-the-rad-raccoonsinqueen-her-story  
> http://maxxieanne.tumblr.com/post/147496914589/another-fan-art-for-the-amazing-raccoonsinqueen


	14. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You eavesdrop on an interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. New house rule. (Or palace rule, if you're me :^)) :
> 
> I love answering your guys' comments. Like SOOO much, you guys have no idea. But, despite the love I have for talking to you, it takes me HOURS to reply to all of them! Hours that could be spent stealing somebodies trash or, even better, writing! So, to my reluctance, I've decided that I'll only reply to the comments that are either questions or theories. And even then, the replies will be rather short.
> 
> Please forgive me! *Bowing ensues* I really do love you, though! And your comments motivate me to update more! *chu!*

You sighed as you walked the empty aisle of the grocery store. Your hands were full of bags, since Master Sans had sent you off with a rather long grocery list and you were near the end of the trek. You had just finished buying things from the Monster Village, and now you were almost done with your shopping trip at the Human City. 

 

Needless to say, you were ready to get your final items and go back to the estate to make dinner.

 

You casually browsed the noodle aisle, wondering whether to buy lasagna noodles or spaghetti noodles, when you heard a group of girls giggling from behind the wall of grains.

 

“Come on, Claire! Tell how you know!” A light voiced girl spoke.

 

“Yeah! You always seem to be able to pick out the guys that like you!” A softer voice giggled.

 

“Please, I mean, it’s just science.” A more confident voice spoke. “It’s as easy as one two three!”

 

You cocked your head, curious to their conversation. It wasn’t like you actually cared too much about the flighty topic, but, by George, it was EXTREMELY boring being surrounded by the same people all day around, all of which that were male. So nobody should blame you for eavesdropping on an incredibly girly conversation, right?

 

Nah, eavesdropping was always bad, had Master Sans taught you nothing?

 

Apparently not, because you turned your head to get a better listen.

 

“The first way to tell when a guy likes you is when he starts touching you.” The confident voice spoke.

 

“What? Like in a gross way?” The softer voice questioned.

 

“No! Those guys are creepy, don’t go near them!” You couldn’t help but think of Master Red while the confident voice spoke. “I mean in subtle ways, like ‘accidentally’ bumping into you and ‘casually’ brushing against your hand to show you something.”

 

“Oh, hehe!” The soft voice realized.

 

“The second way you can tell if he likes you is in his body language! Little known fact, if you are standing next to a guy and his feet are pointed toward you, it means he’s interested in you!” You weren’t entirely sure that was based on scientific fact.

 

“Really?” The light voice said, bewildered. “I didn’t know that!”

 

“I know, pretty crazy, right! But it’s the cold hard truth. Also, if he’s sitting near you with open legs, it means he’s trying to be impressive and confident.”

 

“Oooooh.” The two other girls said in unison.

 

“Yeah, I know.” The confident voice said, smugly. “The third way you can tell is if he teases you! It’s a solid 100% fact that if a guy teases you, he’s HEAD OVER HEELS for you!” You weren’t sure where this girl was getting her facts.

 

“100%?”

 

“100%! Guy’s don’t tease a girl unless they like her!” With the exception of those that are awful.

 

“Wow!” The light-voiced girl said, astounded.

 

“Mmhmm. It’s the truth.” You could practically feel the confident voice pointing from behind the aisle. “The next way you can tell if he likes you is with the eyes!”

 

“The eyes?” The softer voice asked.

 

“Yes! The eyes! If you can hold eye contact with him, there’s a pretty high chance he likes you. If he looks into your eyes for longer than 3 seconds, it means he’s enraptured with them.”

 

“Ooooh.” The two said again.

 

“If he looks down to your lips, it means he wants to kiss you.”

 

The two started to giggle, bashfully.

 

“And if he scrolls his eyes over your body... it means he’s mentally undressing you!”

 

The giggles turned into embarrassed fits of laughter. “Oh my gosh, Claire!”

 

“What?” The confident voice laughed, “It’s just the truth!”

 

“Okay okay, but what next after that?” The softer voice inquired.

 

“That’s pretty much all you need to know, but I have to warn you, girls.” The confident voice turned slightly serious, but not enough to make any actual impact on you. “Be careful when it comes to guys, because they may care about you, but what you want is a guy who  _ respects _ you.”

 

You couldn’t help but agree with the confident voice as one of the other girls questioned, “What do you mean?”

 

“Try this test. Ask the guy you might want to date to do a simple favor for you. It could be passing you a pencil, or calling someone over for you, as long as it’s easy enough to be done in a moment. If he refuses, then he either doesn’t care or doesn’t respect you. And you gotta drop that boy like a hot potato!”

 

The girls all laughed together, before you started to hear their voices fade. “Wow, Claire! You’re really smart when it comes to boys!”

 

“I know, it’s a gift!” The girls all giggled together, before leaving.

 

Well, that was probably a huge waste of time and morality, but at least you learned something new. You grabbed the spaghetti noodles, and headed toward the cashier, the conversation you just eavesdropped on still lingering in your mind.

 

* * *

 

_ ‘tip-tap-tip-tap-tip-tap-tip-tap-tip’ _

_ ‘CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK’ _

 

You ran down the hallway, the soft sound of your footsteps paling in comparison to the loud clacks of boots behind you.

 

“ **IF YOU DON’T STOP I SWEAR, YOU-** ” Master Black went on a tangent of curse words you’d rather not repeat in your mind. “ **-I’LL-** ” Another flurry of curses and not so happy images.

 

It hadn’t been the first time Master Black tried to chase you down. Afterall, Master Red can’t always be there to pacify him when you get, to understate, ‘snarky’. But it was the first time he was so close on your tail.

 

You quickly turned a corner, not daring to look back at your enraged Master, feeling the pressure on your lungs as you ran. You considered turning around and begging for forgiveness but, whether it was your pride or your fear of the consequences that would surely come, you did not stop running. Plus, calling you a ‘worthless excuse for an idle pet’ who was ‘leeching off of his own time and money’ was not something you’d so easily forgive, especially after rearranging his closet for the who-knows-by-now-’th time.

 

Your breath began to waver. If you could only reach the main staircase, then you could slide down the banister and make it to your own room and lock the door as you do every time. Master Black can never keep up with you on the steps. Once he tried sliding down as well, but that just ended up with him tipping over and hurting something. It was quite hilarious.

 

You felt your heart quicken as you almost made it to the main staircase. But alas, your heart immediately froze as Master Black slid in front of the steps, blocking the path. It seemed as though he was closer behind you than you thought.

 

“NOT THIS TIME,  _ SLAVE _ .” Master Black grinned, evilly.

 

Wo, what did you do to deserve such treatment? Besides calling him a cruel tormenter who finds pleasure in making your life worse. But it wasn’t a lie, so you felt fully justified.

 

You put your hands up and backed away from him as he stalked towards. You felt like a sheep in front of a predatory wolf.

 

“Uhm, is now too late to apologize?” You smiled, a mix of timidness and fear in your expression.

 

“YES.”

 

Oh, geez. Welp, might as well start praying now.

 

And, as if your prayers had been answered, Master Orange sauntered in from a side room! It looked like he had just woken up from a nap, but you didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, especially not one sent from heaven. Both you and Master Black looked to him.

 

“uh, hey guys.”

 

You clasped your hands together, “Master Orange!” You quickly rushed to hide behind him, peeking out from behind his orange sweatshirt to look at Master Black. Master Orange looked down at you, puzzled, but thankfully he rolled with it.

 

Master Black, on the other hand, was visibly growling with anger over your decision to turn to Master Orange for protection. You were positive that if Master Orange decided not to show mercy on you or failed to protect you from Master Black you’d be in much worse trouble than you were before.

 

“STEP ASIDE,  _ CRETIN! _ ” Master Black had his fists clenched as he stared at you with anger in his eye(sockets?).

 

“well, it’s lovely to see you too, edge.” Master Orange shrugged, smiling lazily. “somethin’ the matter?”

 

“NONE THAT’S YOUR BUSINESS!” Master Black hissed.

 

Master Orange looked down at you in question, silently telling you to fill in the blanks Master Black was trying to leave out.

 

“Master Black had me reorganize his closet once again and, after I was finished, he called me a ‘worthless excuse for an idle pet’ who was ‘leeching off of his own time and money’. So I called him a ‘cruel tormenter’ who ‘finds pleasure in making my life worse’. Then he got mad and started to chase me, saying-” You stood on your tiptoes and whispered in where Master Orange’s ear would be as he leaned down to hear you. When you you finished, his eye(sockets?) went wide.

 

“well, that’s not very nice.”

 

“YOU BIG MOUTHED-!” Master Black’s rant was interrupted.

 

“as far as i can tell, y/n is the victim here.” Master Orange shrugged, “though, that wasn’t a very nice thing to say, either, ms. y/n. you should apologize.”

 

You know Master Orange was just saying that to appease Master Black, but you still didn’t want to apologize to someone so rotten. “But why, Master? I was just saying the truth?” 

 

“ **YOU DIRTY, UNGRATEFUL, SPOILED LIAR! I’LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MY FORGIVENESS!** ” Master Black fumed, his eye(sockets?) in flames. He looked seconds away from tearing your throat out, causing you to hide further behind Master Orange.

 

The corners of Master Orange’s mouth turned up, but he kept the mediator charade. “ms. y/n...” He said in a chastising tone, “play nice.”

 

You huffed, not liking being treated like a child. But hey, anything to keep Master Black from tearing you apart. “My apologies, Master Black.”

 

“for?” At this point, you knew Master Orange was enjoying this.

 

“...For calling you cruel and saying you enjoy making my life worse.” You still saw no lie in your original statement.

 

Master Black stood up straight, crossing his arms. “IF SORRY WAS ENOUGH, THERE’D BE NO NEED FOR PRISON.” He scoffed. “I WANT PENANCE.”

 

“Penance?!” You gripped Master Orange’s shirt. Penance for what? Calling him out on his mistreatment of you?

 

“now now,” Master Orange said, patting your head which only made you more irritated. “edge has a point.”

 

You looked up at him in shock. Oh, the betrayal! Cuts deeper than the mightiest of wounds!

 

Master Black smirked in triumph, putting his hands on his hips.

 

“i’m sorry, y/n, i have no choice.” Master Orange shrugged, “i guess i’ll have to sentence you to an entire day of serving under me. that includes following me around all day and putting my orders first.”

 

Master Black’s expression fell as he gaped at the request, while you silently cheered. Though it sounded bad, you knew Master Orange was one of your easiest Masters, and following him around all day meant that you only had to clean the rooms he would enter. If anybody asked otherwise, you could just say you were under punishment.

 

“T-THAT’S NOT-!” Master Black obviously did not like the idea of you heeding to Master Orange’s every whim. “THAT’S AN AWFUL PUNISHMENT! I SHOULD-!”

 

“oh? don’t tell me you  _ want _ to have ms. y/n around you all day?” Master Orange grinned, “i didn’t peg you the type, edge.”

 

“OF COURSE I DON’T WANT-!” 

 

“great, then i guess i’ll just have to take her then.”

 

You smiled at Master Orange’s cleverness. Master Black couldn’t take back the punishment because he wanted you to suffer, but he also couldn’t make you serve under him because that would mean admitting to wanting you around all day, and he had too much pride for that. So it was a win-win all around for you.

 

Master Black growled, before turning around with a swift motion. “FINE! I DON’T CARE! DO WHAT YOU PLEASE!” And with a couple stomps, he was gone.

 

You sighed as he left, before looking up to Master Orange. “Thank you, Master Orange, you really saved me!”

 

Master Orange stuffed his hands in his pockets, “what ever could you mean, ms. y/n? you should be in despair over the awful punishment i gave you.”

 

You giggled as he winked at you, “Oh, the agony. Whatever shall I do, Master Orange?”

 

“you can start by getting me some honey,  _ honey _ .”

 

You almost rolled your eyes, having heard that pun a million times, but decided against it. “Of course, Master.” 

 

You smiled at him, but couldn’t help but notice how he held your eye contact. Why was that important again? You couldn’t remember, so you turned and skipped down the steps to get your Master his honey.

 

* * *

 

You were dusting in one of the spare rooms on the second floor, while Master Orange casually wrote next to you on the couch. He had glasses taped to the sides of his skull, which reminded you of Master Sans. You had noticed ever since you read his story a while ago, your Master made no effort to hide his hobby anymore.

 

Laying across the couch, the tip-tapping of your Master’s typewriter resting on his lap was almost melodic and rhythmic, which you rather enjoyed. It was soothing, almost.

 

Once you were finished with dusting one shelf, you noticed that the tip-tapping stopped. You turned, but found yourself bumping into Master Orange.

 

“Oh, my apologies, Master Orange.” You said, shaking your head. You still weren’t 100% used to the whole teleportation thing. And you weren’t even going to try and wrap your head around the telepathy thing you saw when you were sick.

 

“no worries,” Master Orange smiled lazily, “just grabbing some more ink.” He reached out behind you, leaning over you, to grab the ink.

 

Wait, didn’t he just get ink? You decided not to deal on it further as you asked, “... Master Orange?”

 

“hmm?”

 

“Would it be alright if I read what you have so far?”

 

Master Orange looked at you surprised, a faint orange rising to his cheekbones. “uhm, sure. it’s no problem.” His voice slightly wavered.

 

You beamed at him, “Thank you, Master.” 

 

Master Orange nodded before turning to his work. He pulled out the current page and grabbed the extra pages he had laying around. 

 

“this is what i have so far.” He scratched the back of his head, handing the pages to you.

 

You smiled as a sign of gratitude, before looking over the pages. You sat down on a soft chair near you, while Master Orange rested on the spine of the couch, looking up at you every few moments as you read.

 

From what you read, it seemed that the main characters, Russ and A/y/n, were very close to their relationship being caught by their boss, Ness. So far as you can tell, Ness has feelings for A/y/n as well, but A/y/n is so devoted to Russ that she doesn’t see it. You thought this created a lot of good tension, and you liked that added development. The last page ends in the middle of a scene between Russ and A/y/n in the late hours at the office. It’s very angsty because A/y/n is worried about being caught, but Russ doesn’t care and wants to continue to be with her. You liked the angst.

 

When you finished reading it, you set the pages down. “Ouch, my heart.”

 

Master Orange laughed, but kept his color of orange on his face. “so, what did you think of it?”

 

“I really liked the tension between A/y/n and Russ, where she’s too scared to continue their relationship but he doesn’t care about being caught. I think it really shows a lot about Russ’s character and what he deems is important.”

 

Master Orange beamed at the comment, “really? that’s good.”

 

“I also really liked Ness, too. I feel like his character is so lifelike, and I like seeing his struggle with his feelings with the A/y/n despite her devotion to Russ and the “no romance in the workplace” rule. He’s very complex.”

 

Master Orange’s expression faltered, “is that so? huh. i’ll keep that in mind...” Master Orange looked away for a second, before looking back and asking, “w-who’s your favorite, though?”

 

“Oh, definitely Payton, Ness’s brother.” 

 

Master Orange choked on air, “wait, what?”

 

“Yeah, I know we only see him in one scene, but he was so sweet and genuine I can’t help but fall in love with his character.”

 

Master Orange stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking down. “oh. well, okay then.”

 

You couldn’t help but feel like you said something wrong, so you smiled and said, “You’re so very good at writing, Master! I’m very excited to read more, if you’ll let me.”

 

Master Orange went a bright shade of orange as you said this, and his mood immediately brightened. “oh, heheh. thanks kid.” He looked to the side, avoiding eye contact as he scratched his skull. “i’d be okay with you reading more... once you hand me the rest of my chapter back.”

 

“Oh, my apologies, Master Orange.” You said, standing up and holding out his pages for him.

 

He brushed his hand against yours as he grabbed the pages before saying, “it’s no problem, ms. y/n.”

 

You nodded and were about to go back to your dusting, when you reminded of something. Was that... Was that a casual brush of the hand to show you something?

 

No, you must’ve imagined it, there was no way.

 

You thought back to when you held eye contact earlier, or when he ‘accidentally’ bumped into you.

 

Weren’t those... weren’t those both signs of a guy liking you?

 

You immediately turned toward him and looked him in the eyes. He seemed surprised at your sudden staring, but he kept eye contact as his face became oranger and oranger.

 

“uhm... y-y/n?”

 

You tilted your head, before shaking it. Please, keeping eye contact was a normal thing. It didn’t mean you liked a person, it just meant that you were confident! And that ‘accidental’ bump into you was exactly that, accidental. Same for the brushing against your hand, pure coincidence. You mentally berate yourself for jumping to conclusions so fast.

 

You went back to your cleaning like nothing happened, but Master Orange followed you anyway. “uh, is something the matter, y/n?”

 

“Hmm?” You turned toward him, cocking your head before saying, “Oh no, nothing’s wrong, Master Orange.”

 

“okay, but you just... nevermind.” Master Orange shook his head and went back to his writing, leaving you to go back to your cleaning.

 

* * *

 

Master Orange sat on a spare bar stool as you made dinner. He was lazily sipping some honey-filled tea, his mind obviously not in the room. You, on the other hand, were extremely focused on your task of making a delicious meal. You pulled out a cutting board and an assorted amount of vegetables, as well as a knife before you began chopping.

 

“whatchya’ making, kid?” Your Master drawled, lazily.

 

“Cawl stew with a side of soft polenta, roasted potatoes, rhubarb with honey, and bannock bread, Master.” You said, not taking your eyes off the leeks you were chopping.

 

“mmmm...” Master Orange closed his eyes as he hummed. “put some carrots in the stew, it’ll taste better.”

 

You nodded, turning around and pulling out some carrots. You began chopping again, before you were interrupted by your Master.

 

“wanna give me a taste?” He smiled, leisurely.

 

You sighed. You knew it wasn’t exactly a question. “As you wish, Master.” You said, taking a few chopped carrots, before turning to your Master.

 

To your surprise, instead of holding out his hand, Master Orange opened his mouth, urging you to feed him. You complied, placing carrot slices on his orange tongue.

 

“mmm.” Master Orange grinned, “just as delicious as you are.”

 

You almost rolled your eyes, “Please don’t tease me, Master.”

 

Master Orange laughed, but you were thinking over what the group of girls said earlier about teasing. It was probably still nothing, you reassured yourself.

 

“i can’t help it, you’re just too  _ sweet _ to handle.” He continued.

 

The phrase ‘head over heels’ lingered in your mind, causing you to blush. Master Orange seemed to notice this, which made him smile . “i’m only kidding, of course.”

 

“I know, Master.” That was the problem! 

 

Your eyes fell to his legs. They were open. Was he trying to be impressive like the girl said, or was it just comfortable? Argh, this was so confusing! 

 

Master Orange crossed his legs, “somethin’ interesting down there, kid?”

 

“What?” You looked up at him, a light orange covering his face. That’s when you realized you were staring straight down at his crotch for a full five seconds or so. “Oh!” You could feel your face burn bright with red. “I-I wasn’t-! I didn’t mean to, well...”

 

Master Orange laughed, “i mean, if you wanted me, you just had to ask.” He shrugged, his grin still in place.

 

Okay, you had enough of this teasing. You leaned over the counter to where your face was just inches from his own. “You promise?” You said, searching his face for expressions.

 

Master Orange’s face started to burn brighter than your’s was. He looked shocked at the comment, his jaw agape with surprise. “i-i...” He gulped.

 

“I’m only kidding, of course.” You smiled as you repeated his own words against him, content with his reaction. Maybe that’ll keep him from messing with you so much.

 

Master Orange exhaled like he was holding his breath in. “jeez, kid, where’d you learn that?” He laughed, nervously.

 

“From the best, of course, Master.” You winked, before going back to your chopping. His eye(sockets?) didn’t leave you, though.

 

You continued to chop for a while, before you realized his gaze was still on you. When you looked to him, you noticed his eye(sockets?) scrolling your body.

 

Wait, what?!

 

You dropped down the knife to cover your chest, vividly remembering the girls giggling as they said ‘mentally undress’. “M-master Orange!”

 

“what?” Master Orange seemed to snap out of his thought bubble, “what’s wrong?”

 

You stopped yourself. You couldn’t just outright accuse him of mentally undressing you, you didn’t even know if that’s actually what he was doing! This was getting very tedious.

 

Luckily, before you could think of an excuse for your strange behaviour that wouldn’t involve lying to him, Master Blue charged into the kitchen.

 

“PAPY, YOU STALE MARSHMALLOW!” Master Blue erupted, before rushing over to kick your taller master. “HOW COULD YOU EVEN-?!”

 

“do nothing.” Master Red finished for him, entering the room.

 

“R-RIGHT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!”

 

“uhm.” Master Orange looked genuinely confused. Good, so you weren’t the only one.

 

“A-AND THROWING MS. Y/N IN YOUR MISDEEDS AS WELL! THE SCANDAL!” Master Blue stomped his foot, obviously enraged about something, whatever that something was.

 

“heheheheheh. gotta admit, i didn’t think you had it in ya.” Master Red laughed.

 

“A-AND THE WORSE PART WAS WHEN THE-!”

 

“nothing.” Master Red interrupted him.

 

“RIGHT, THE ‘NOTHING’ JUST KEPT ESCALATING AND ESCALATING UNTIL IT-!” Master Blue’s face exploded into a series of blues. “AH! I CAN’T EVEN SAY IT!”

 

“hehehehehehehhe.” Master Red stuffed his hands into his pockets. “hey, i wouldn’t feel too bad, i’ve done worse.”

 

“are you, uh, mad at me for being lazy?” Master Orange scratched the back of his skull.

 

“NO!”

 

“yes.” Master Red corrected.

 

“I MEAN, YES!” Master Blue put his skull in his hands. “UUUGGHH! SHAME ON YOU!” He started to kick Master Orange, again.

 

“uhm, sorry bro?” 

 

“YOU DON’T NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO ME! APOLOGIZE TO MS. Y/N! SHE’S BEEN THE MOST AFFECTED BY THIS WRONGDOING! UGH, I DON’T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!”

 

Master Orange scratched the back of his skull again, “uhm, sorry ms. y/n?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Master?” You were still confused.

 

“OH MY STARS, I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!” Master Blue left the kitchen, his face still a bright shade of blue.

 

Master Red followed silently behind him, “heheheh, enjoy your  _ stake out _ .”

 

“Oh, Master Red, we’re not having-!” But Master Red was already gone. “-steak...”

 

You looked to Master Orange, who shrugged. 

 

You sighed, going back to your cooking. Your Masters always were very puzzling.

 

* * *

 

It was near the end of the day, and you had just finished putting Master Blue and Master Papyrus to bed. You were now in a dimly lit room with Master Orange resting on a stand next to you. You exhaled, exhaustion getting to you.

 

At this point, it was safe to say that Master Orange had exhibited  _ all _ of the signs the group of girls talked about earlier. Multiple times! (You were very dismayed on how many times his eye(sockets?) scrolled your body...) You didn’t know what to do. Should you try to ask him if he was feeling the way you expected he did? How would he react if he did? How would he react if he  _ didn’t _ ?

 

But the real question was, how did  _ you _ feel?

 

You didn’t find Master Orange  _ unattractive _ , in fact you were very certain he was the second most physically attractive Master in the household (Master Black being the first, but that was only because he would spend HOURS each morning working on his appearance, despite his own denial of it). But you were never one to fall for somebody by their appearances.

 

What of his personality, though? Master Orange was very easy going, which was very relaxing to be around. And he was interesting to talk to, as well. Plus, he was actually very kind to those he loves, like Master Blue and... you, kind of. So far, all of the signs were pointing to DATE HIM!

 

But... 

 

You weren’t entirely sure Master Orange respected you. Yes, he cared for you, like all of your Masters did, and he (might) have a crush on you, but you couldn’t tell whether he  _ respected  _ you. Not the kind of respect you wanted. Not the kind of respect Mr. Green had showed you.

 

Still... even if the respect wasn’t the same as Mr. Green had given you, had Master Orange shown you a different kind of respect? One that you were over looking?

 

Everything was so complicated and you were about to give up, when you remembered the test the confident girl was talking about earlier! Of course, that’s how you would tell! Now, all you had to do was-

 

“penny for your thoughts?” Master Orange drawled. 

 

“Why would I want a penny for my deepest most inner feelings, Master?” A penny was way too little for such a request.

 

Master Orange laughed, “just an expression, kid. but i am kinda curious what’s been on your mind, lately...”

 

“Oh.” You looked to his feet. They were pointed toward you. “It’s... it’s nothing.”

 

Master Orange tilted his head, but shrugged anyway. He pulled out a bottle of honey from his sweatshirt’s pocket, which made your nose wrinkle.

 

“If you wanted honey, you could’ve asked me to fetch you something that you didn’t have in your pocket for who-knows-how-long, Master Orange.” You said, not even hiding the fact that you were grossed out by the condiment that had probably been in his pocket for hours.

 

Master Orange laughed, “oh, no. this is a  _ special  _ kind of honey. muffet makes it for me.”

 

“Really?” You cocked your head, curious. How was it special, was it made by spiders instead of bees? “How so, Master?”

 

“well, the secret is in the magic.” Master Orange winked.

 

You leaned towards him, “The magic?”

 

“yep.” Master Orange leaned towards you in return. “you see, this special honey...”

 

You nodded, eagerly.

 

“magically gets you drunk.”

 

He laughed as your face fell in disappointment. You crossed your arms in a huff and looked at him sternly, “I think you should ‘magically’ put that down then, Master.”

 

Master Orange laughed again, before saying, “relax, it’s not that strong of a drink, at least not to monsters. plus, it really does have a special taste to it that you can’t get anywhere else.” 

 

You tilt your head, curious about the drink as he takes a sip. “... Can I try it then?”

 

Master Orange choked on the honey, “what? you want this? aren’t you supposed to stay sober on the job?”

 

“You said it’s not a strong drink.”

 

“yeah, for monsters. i don’t know how it’ll be for humans.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, I can handle myself.” You put your hands behind your back before putting on your best puppy-dog eyes and leaning towards him. “Please, Master?”

 

The corners of Master Orange’s mouth turned up against his own resolve, before he sighed, turning away from you. “i guess... but only a taste, alright?”

 

You nodded eagerly as he handed you the bottle. You felt a little weird drinking the honey straight from the bottle, especially since Master Orange just drank from it as well, but you guessed it would be fine.

 

Master Orange watched you tentatively as your lips touched the sweet top. You took only a small sip, but the taste was indescribably delicious. It was sweet, but had the underlying taste of substanance that you could only describe as ‘magic’. You looked at the bottle in surprise before looking to you Master again.

 

Let’s see, ask for forgiveness or permission?

 

You decided you’d ask for forgiveness as you took a step back from him and started to suck on the bottle more. You couldn’t get enough of it, it was so good! So sweet! And sooooo soft on your tongue!

 

Before you could even enjoy it fully, the bottle was ripped from your hands, taking the delicacy away from you. You whined against the absence of the soft, golden bottle.

 

“Give it back!” You complained, turning to the wrongdoer. Turning to quickly, though! Hehe, you were dizzy now...

 

“i think you’ve had enough.” Oh right, Master Orange was there. He was the one who had the honey... He was the one who took the honey! What a jerk move!

 

“Lies! All lies!” You said, trying to reach for the honey. But he was holding it just out of reach! And he was smiling about it! “You’re doing that on purpose...” You grumbled, putting your hands on your hips.

 

“y/n, you’re drunk. maybe you should go lie down.”

 

“You’re lying again, I bet you do that all the time.” You hiccuped, “And that’s how you’re so good at it.” You poked his sweatshirt.

 

Wait a second...

 

You poked his sweatshirt again. It felt like he had a stomach! You lifted his sweatshirt up, but there was nothing there! You even pushed your hand through the air around his ribs, but there was nothing! That didn’t make any sense... Magic was weird!

 

Master Orange grabbed your hands when you did that, though. He must not have liked it. “d-don’t do that.”

 

“You’re very orange, right now.” You commented.

 

“i know.”

 

“You know, I once met a color orange. He was very nice and took care of me when I was sick...” Hmmm, you missed the nice shades of color. Except that dull blue one! Screw that one!

 

“i know.” Master Orange started to sit you down on a chair. You were grateful for that, because you felt kinda dizzy.

 

“Well, don’t you...” You giggled, “know-it-all!” 

 

Master Orange snickered, causing you a little victory party! It wasn’t often you made your Masters laugh with a joke, but it should be because you’re hilarious.

 

“what can i say? i’m a brainiac.” Ouch! He knocked on your head as he said that! That hurt...

 

“Ow...” You rubbed your head, “You don’t even have a brain. You’re a skeleton.”

 

“fair enough.” Master Orange shrugged. He does that sooo much, you wonder if his shoulders will fall off... “but i’m going to get you some water. maybe you can sober up by that time.”

 

“Water sounds nice...” You mused, before you grabbed onto his sweatshirt. “You’re so nice... and soft.”

 

Master Orange looked at you, before looking towards your lips. Doesn’t that mean he wants to kiss you? That’s dumb, skeletons can’t kiss! They don’t have lips!

 

“I like soft things... You’re very orange again. Does that mean you’re blushing?” You can never tell if the color that reaches their face means that their blushing or something else, because skeletons don’t have blood so that wouldn’t make sense! “That would be cute if it was... Because your name is Orange and you blush orange, hehe...”

 

Master Orange’s breath hitched, while whispering to himself. “am i going to have morals today?”

 

“Do you wanna kiss me?” You asked, curious if that’s why he was looking at you that way.

 

“guess i’m not.” And before you could even realize what was happening, you found his teeth pressed against your lips. 

 

You called it! He was totally into you! Okay, that’s great and all, but now what?

 

Something that tasted like honey parted your mouth, but it wasn’t the delicious honey you liked before. No, this honey tasted vaguely like carrots... Oh hey, that was his tongue. Suddenly, his fangs poked at your bottom lip, causing you to open your mouth wider as he deepened the kiss. Slowly, he pulled away just millimeters from your face, letting you catch your breath.

 

He leaned into your ear and whispered, “do you like the taste of honey?” Before you could answer, he tried to kiss you again, but this time you put your hand against his teeth.

 

“You’re not supposed to do that.” You giggled. “I think you forgot.”

 

“i’m... not?” Master Orange breathed heavily, still close to your face. He reminded you of a big dog with all that panting... Like a wolf of some kind... Didn’t someone else remind you of that today?

 

“No, silly.” You laughed again. “I’m your maid, remember? I have to clean things, not kiss things.”

 

Master Orange seemed to realize what he was doing before he stepped back, “y-you’re right. uhm, sorry, i’ll just-... i’ll just take you to bed real quick.”

 

Master Orange picked you up in a big swoop, causing you to laugh again, when he teleported to your room. The magic made you feel dizzy again... Or maybe that was the lack of oxygen you. He set you down in your bed, and pulled the covers over you.

 

“Wait, are you going to leave?” You cocked your head, curious.

 

Master Orange looked down softly at you, before he kissed you on the forehead. He still didn’t have lips, though... “go to sleep, y/n.”

 

“Okay... Thank you, Master!” You called before he could leave.

 

He nodded, and then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

The next day was very tiring for you. First, you had the  _ worst _ headache known to man. You had considered lying in a corner and dying, but then you remembered you had money to make. Second, you had a lot of housework to catch up on since you didn’t do that much the day before. Yep, no soul-crushing regret there.

 

And lastly, not only was Master Sans avoiding you, but now Master Orange was avoiding you as well! You wondered if eventually the entire household would start avoiding you... That actually wouldn’t be too bad.

 

You exhale as you enter a room with a broom. To your surprise, Master Orange was there, reading. He had glasses taped to his skull, again.

 

“i, err-!” Master Orange stood up, “do you want me to leave?”

 

Well, at least he didn’t instantly vanish at the sight of you like Master Sans would. You give him a soft smile and say, “Oh no, don’t worry about moving, Master.”

 

Master Orange sat down, his face burning a light orange. “a-alright.” 

 

A silence fell over you two as you sweeped. He was obviously deep in thought over something as you swept the floor down. Finally, as if he couldn’t take it anymore, Master Orange stood up and turned to you.

 

“how much of last night do you remember?!”

 

You blinked, surprised at his sudden questioning. “Uhm, what do you mean, Master?”

 

“i mean,” Master Orange exhaled. “what is the last thing you remember from last night.”

 

You tilted your head in thought, before saying, “Well, I remember putting Master Blue and putting Master Papyrus to bed... and I also remember being in a spare room with you... but it’s a bit of a blur after that. I’m sorry, Master, did something important happen?”

 

Master Orange sighed, relieved over something, before he said, “no, nothing at all.”

 

Hahaha! Liar.

 

You weren’t completely lying, which was probably how you got away with saying what you did. You did remember putting Master Blue and Master Papyrus to bed, as well as being in a spare room with Master Orange, and you  _ could  _ say after that it was a blur, but the only thing that was blurry was your sense of judgement.

 

Master Orange kissed you! You didn’t know how you felt about that. It was a nice kiss, physically. Well, pfft, nice was an understatement. That skeleton could kiss. You still didn’t understand how he could so well though, with his lack of lips and all. But still, it was pretty great... but just physically.

 

You didn’t really know how you felt about him, still. He was nice and fun and all, but he wasn’t... a prince. Maybe you just had too high of standards, being a perfect prince was hard to come by afterall. Maybe you should just try and give him a chance...

 

You nodded to yourself. You were going to do this! But only if he could pass the test, of course. You needed to know if he respected you, even if it was just a little.

 

You turned toward Master Orange with new found determination, before asking, “Master Orange?”

 

“hmm?” You seemed to snap him out of his own thought bubble.

 

“Would you mind go fetching your brother for me? He’s only in the room next to us, and I’m a bit busy sweeping.” Her heart began to quicken. This would determine your relationship, afterall.

 

Master Orange tilted his head, before he smiled leisurely. “you’ve got legs, don’t you?”

 

Your heart rate slowed. “I see.” So he didn’t respect you... Part of you was sad, because you wished to be respected, even if it was a little bit. It was a little reminder that you were nothing more than the human maid, after all... But part of you was relieved that you saved yourself from the heartache. 

 

“somethin’ the matter?” Master Orange looked at you, curiously.

 

“It’s nothing important, Master Orange.” You smiled at him, “I just realized I’ve never really favored the taste of honey.”

 

Master Orange’s eyes widened with shock, but you didn’t pay him any mind. You had legs after all, and you were going to use them to walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, that's what you get, Orange, for being an egg.
> 
> Once again, special thanks to KurasumaSin for betaing this chapter!! GO LOVE HER!
> 
> SUPER AMAZING FANART TIME!!
> 
> This girl is a blessing to us all, please go love her too!:  
> https://hamozeon.tumblr.com/post/147445814353/raccoonsinqueen-hamozeon-tired-part  
> https://hamozeon.tumblr.com/post/147324243288/exited-part-from-exited-and-tired-fanfic-by
> 
> THANKYOU FOR ALL THAT YOU MAKE!:  
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/147303673636/raccoonsinqueen-and-more-fanart-sorry  
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/147303633956/raccoonsinqueen-more-fanart
> 
> Hey this is a fancymancy story right here, you should go read it!:  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/8184736/Six-Skeletons-One-Maid-Neomas-Story
> 
> This is the grandest of the things!:  
> http://darienoppal-art.tumblr.com/post/147781852259/fic-chief-milords-names-are-from-babysitting
> 
> TELL ME IF I MISSED YOU I'M SOORY! <3


	15. Tattle-Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Red blackmails you.
> 
> Slight kinda NONCON WARNING: It's still all PG 13, but Red makes the reader do something that she's not completely aware is of the sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welpity welp welp, is it just me or are these chapters and the time between them getting longer?
> 
> Small warning, this chapter is gonna have some jackwagon-y moves. What can I say, I like my men how I like my coffee. Bitter and awful. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You didn’t know how exactly you got into this situation, but you didn’t like it.

 

Master red was leaning over the table, inches away from your face, with the biggest grin you’ve ever seen him wear. And that was saying a lot. You, on the other hand, were staring at him in horror as you sat in the seat across from him.

 

“afterall, we wouldn’t want  _ honey  _ over there to find out about your little... expeditions.”

 

Your brow furrowed in a mix of confusion and anger, “You’re... blackmailing me?”

 

“i prefer to call it “red-mailing”.” Master Red snickered at his own joke. “but yes, that’s exactly what i’m doing. i’m sure orange won’t appreciate it when i tell him about your fun little game of ‘hide and seek’ in his room. and looking through his things?” Master Red ‘tsked’. “shame on you.”

 

You shook your head in disbelief. “How did you...?” Your felt your eyes heat with anger after your realization. “You went through my  _ diary _ ?!”

 

Master Red’s grin grew even wider, “aw, don’t look at me like that, dollface. i might fall for ya.”

 

“Of all the devious, underhanded-!”

 

“or maybe i should tell sans? i bet he’d be pretty upset.”

 

Your eyes widened with shock. You didn’t know what Master Sans would do if he found out you snuck around in Master Orange’s room and looked in the box filled with machine-parts for whatever they were building, but you knew it wouldn’t be good.

 

“Don’t!”

 

Master Red hummed with delight, “no?”

 

You exhaled, ignoring the urge to throw a lamp at him. “Please don’t do that... They’d tear me apart.” Despite your temporary infuriation towards your Master, you were still a bit curious. “Speaking of which, why aren’t you mad? Shouldn’t you be just as secretive and cautious as they are?”

 

Master Red shrugged, “eh, i don’t care. you don’t know anything and you’re obviously too dense to figure it out, so it doesn’t really bother me.” You were annoyed at his lack of faith in your detective abilities.

 

“Fine. What do you want?” You had no idea why he’d even blackmail you in the first place, it’s not like you had anything to your name other than your pride (which was almost gone anyway),

 

Master Red’s eyes glowed a dark, unsettling red. “i want you to be  _ mine _ .” He growled.

 

You looked at him with skepticism. “But I already am yours?” 

 

“true.” Master Red shrugged. “but i want you to be mine, alone.”

 

“You know I can’t do that, Master.”

 

“also true... but you can come close.”

 

You tilted your head at his request.

 

“do everything i say, no matter what the request, and put my orders above everyone else's. do that, and i promise to keep your little secret safe.”

 

That was it? Pfft, you already did most of that anyway. This would be easy. “Fine. But if you dare try to ask me to do something like torture somebody or take off my clothes, I will personally go to Master Sans and tell him myself what I did.”

 

Master Red seemed pleased by your compliance, “why, i would never!”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him, “i mean it.”

 

“i’m sure you do, sweetheart.” Master Red rested his jaw on his hands, “i promise i won’t make your little sweet conscience fuss... too much.”

 

You didn’t like that added ending, but you were in no place to question him. You guessed you would just have to brave it out until your Master would get bored or forget, however long that would take. You sighed, resigned. “Then I’m yours, Master Red.”

 

Master Red’s eyes lit up with those five words, but he stayed in his casual position. “then you can start by getting on your knees.”

 

“What?”

 

“you heard me,  _ on your knees _ .” Master Red grinned.

 

Your eyes were wide with surprise. Welp, there goes that ounce of pride you had...

 

Master Red laughed at your expression, “what? you thought this was going to be easy? you should know i’m a little too high maintenance for that.” He winked at you before continuing. “so don’t keep me waiting. you won’t like me when i’m impatient.”

 

You didn’t like him at all.

 

You bit your lower lip. Well, one moment of pride-shattering embarrassment was a lot better than whatever punishment you’d be put through if Master Sans or Master Orange found out about your ‘imposing nature’. You hesitantly got on your knees, unable to look your Master in the eyes.

 

Master Red walked around the table to stand in front of you, “aww, don’t be shy.” He roughly pulled your chin to him and you saw just a glimmer of controlled anger in his eye(sockets?). “now apologize for being a bad little girl and for eavesdropping on conversations you  _ really _ shouldn’t have.”

 

You had no idea what he was talking about, considering you eavesdrop on a lot of conversations that your Masters share. (Who could blame you? It wasn’t like there was a whole lot of entertainment coming from your cleaning.) But he seemed irate over whatever conversation you must’ve eavesdropped on, so you decided not to aggravate him anymore.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” You said, pulling your head away from his phalanges.

 

“for?”

 

“Oh, you are the devil.” You growled, your anger rising again.

 

Master Red laughed, “i know. now finish your sentence.”

 

“I’m sorry for being a...” You could feel your face heat up. You didn’t want to say it, but it wasn’t like you could refuse. “...bad little girl and eavesdropping on conversations I shouldn’t have.” You shivered at your own words.

 

“there’s a good human!” He pet you, causing you to consider biting him. If you were going to be treated like a pet, you were decidedly going to be a very annoying one. Like a raccoon or something... “do you want a treat?”

 

“I’d rather die in that corner over there...” You mumbled, looking away from him.

 

Master Red laughed, motioning for you to stand up, which you did. “perk up, dollface. i’m sure we’ll have  _ loads _ of fun.”

 

“I’m not entirely sure your definition of fun is the same as mine, Master Red.” You glared at him.

 

“i’m sure it can be.” Master Red purred as he brushed a phalange under your chin. His tone of voice made you consider death as an option at the moment. “i’ll call you when i need you, ‘kay sweetheart?”

 

You exhaled, but nodded anyway. His grin widened at your complacency, which you really despised. Master Red left the room, humming, while you groaned at the headache you got.

 

This was  _ not _ going to be as easy as you hoped.

 

* * *

 

You walked to the kitchen, preparing to make lunch, as your mind wandered over the kinds of things Master Red would make you do. Maybe you could get out of it somehow? Hmmm, but you couldn’t tell anyone he was blackmailing you, or else he’d just tell Master Sans and Master Orange. Maybe you could find something on Master Red to blackmail him back? 

 

... 

 

But there was nothing to blackmail him with! Everyone in the household knows he’s awful, and he glorifies in his awfulness! Even if you did find anything, Master Red would probably laugh and tell everyone himself! Ugh... this was truly an awful situation to be in. 

 

Maybe you’d just have to wait until Master Red got bored with you... Or maybe he’ll just keel over and die out of nowhere. Wishful thinking.

 

When you entered the kitchen, you noticed the shuffling of noises. Upon closer inspection, the entire kitchen was a wreck, and a spiky black figure was currently bent over in one of the cupboards.

 

“Master Black?”

 

“WHAT? WHAT IS IT?” Master Black hissed as he stood up straight. “CAN’T YOU SEE I’M BUSY!”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Master Black rolled his eye(sockets?), “WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE, SLAVE! I’M MAKING LUNCH!”

 

Well, he could of at least asked! You would’ve said no, but still! “For whom?”

 

“ME AND MY BROTHER, OF COURSE.” Master Black looked at you like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’M SURE YOU’RE DYING TO ENJOY SOME OF THESE DELICIOUS DELICACIES, YOURSELF, BUT I’M NOT MAKING ANY FOR YOU. YOU’LL HAVE TO MAKE YOUR OWN.”

 

You were sure Master Black was trying to make you feel bad, but you were just grateful you didn’t have to eat his cooking. “Oh, how I suffer!” You proclaimed, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

 

“NYAHAHA!” Obviously, your acting skills were top notch. “THAT’S UNDERSTANDABLE, CONSIDERING MY EXQUISITE TALENT! TRY NOT TO BE TOO BROKEN HEARTED ABOUT IT!”

 

“You leave me in shambles, Master Black!” You cried, trying not to laugh at your own overdramatic behaviour. At least Master Black was pleased. “But since I am helpless to your impressive abilities, should I leave you to do you cooking, Master?”

 

A bright red glowed on your Master’s cheekbones as you said ‘impressive abilities’ as well as his smile turning up. “THERE’S NO NEED. I’M JUST ABOUT FINISHED WITH MY MASTERPIECE, ANYWAY. ALL I NEED NOW IS MY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-!”

 

And, speak of the devil and he’ll ruin the room with his presence. When you turned around, Master Red was inches away from your face. You faltered, stumbling while taking a step away from him.

 

“Master Red?” You said, surprised at his sudden appearance. You forget that he can teleport as well as Master Sans and Master Orange, he just doesn’t use it as often enough to make you notice. Or maybe he was just secretive about it.

 

“heya, dollface, what’s cookin’?” Master Red seemed pleased with your stumbling, because for whatever reason Master Black and Master Red liked to see you in pain. “i was thinkin’ you could make me something special for lunch-”

 

“NO NEED FOR THAT, SANS! I HAVE MADE YOU LASAGNA!”

 

Master Red looked behind you at your tall, dark, and terrifying Master with nervousness. “b-boss!” Your shorter Master obviously must not have anticipated Master Black being in the kitchen, because Master Red started to sweat.

 

You felt like you were in a game of rock-paper-scissors, where Master Black was the rock, Master Red was the scissors, and you were the paper. But instead of paper beating rock, the rock just tears a hole right through the paper. Because that’s reality. 

 

Master Red’s voice pulled you out of your own metaphor. “actually, i was just-!”

 

Master Black slapped down a huge slice of (probably?) lasagna on a plate. He tried to pull the knife out of the dish, but he eventually gave up and left the knife in the lasagna. “THERE YOU GO, BROTHER! TRY NOT TO ENJOY IT TOO MUCH!”

 

“i wasn’t actually-!” Master Red desperately called.

 

“ **EAT IT.** ”

 

You and Master Red gulped. Man, he was scary.

 

“s-sure thing, boss!” Master Red grabbed the plate before shakily adding on, “thanks!”

 

Master Black smirked, “OF COURSE! I CAN’T HAVE YOU ALWAYS EATING THAT NASTY GRILLBY’S FOOD, I HAVE STANDARDS AFTER ALL AND YOU SHOULD LIVE UP TO THEM!” Master Black crossed his arms. “I HAVE TO GO MAKE PREPARATIONS FOR WHEN I LEAVE TODAY, BUT WHEN I COME BACK I EXPECT THE PLATE TO BE CLEAN!” 

When Master Black was about to leave, you and Master Red audibly sighed. But before any true relief could come, he turned back towards Master Red and scowled, “AND IF I FIND EVEN  **ONE SPECK** IN THE TRASH OR IN THE SINK, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT.”

 

“w-wouldn’t dream of it, boss!”

 

“GOOD.” Master Black grinned. “ENJOY YOUR LUNCH! AND ENJOY YOUR  _ LACK  _ OF LUNCH, SLAVE!” He laughed as he left the room.

 

You and Master Red collectively sighed again. Your shorter Master scowled as he looked at the dish he was offered. “ugh.” Master Red tried to pull the knife out, but it wouldn’t budge.

 

You took a step back towards the door, hoping he’d forget your presence.

 

But alas, he looked to you with contemplation, before grinning his impish grin. “hey, doll. come here, will ya?”

 

You exhaled, shakily. You knew this was going to happen. You inch towards him, looking at him nervously. Maybe, through some miracle, he’ll have mercy on you if you’re nice enough? “Yes, Master?”

 

He pushed the plate towards you and rested his hand on his jaw. “eat it.”

 

“B-but Master Black-!”

 

“eat. it.”

 

You sighed. So much for mercy. But, for everything that was right in this world, you were not going to let your Master enjoy the sight of you throwing up everything you downed. You looked to the dish with newfound determination and picked it up. 

 

Master Red tilted his head, puzzled, but you just ignored his curiosity. You walked over to the counter and pulled out the blender. You used a fork to scrape the ‘lasagna’ away from the plate and somehow managed to peel it off the knife (you felt very proud of that accomplishment, considering both of your Masters had tried and gave up) and into the blender. After the lasagna was in the blender, you opened the fridge behind you and searched the shelves. 

 

You pulled out everything you could that would differ from the awful taste that was Master Blacks cooking. Red, yellow, and green hot sauces, a variety of differently shaped spicey peppers, a variety of different spicy mustards (one of which, you threw a quick smug glance to Master Red when you pulled it out), and a strange tub with red concoction and a bunch of warning labels on it. 

 

Going back to the blender, you dumped as much as you possibly could of the spicy ingredients into the appliance. And, just to be safe, you pulled out a number of spices from the spice cabinet and poured those in, too. You closed the lid and turned on the blender, creating a strange red-glowing solution. You didn’t know whether it was glowing red because of the spiciness or the unstable properties of Master Black’s lasagna. It was probably a bit of both.

 

You poured the smoothie of the depths of the underworld into a tall glass, and looked at it wearily. It looked like it could kill you. It probably would kill you. You looked to Master Red, who was on the edge of his seat, seemingly entertained by your attempts to make Master Black’s cooking bearable. 

 

You shook your head, “Cheers.” You said, before downing the solution. You almost choked at the first taste. It was  _ hot _ . SERIOUSLY  _ hot.  _ But you could handle the spiciness. You could handle the feeling your tongue being tossed into the center of the sun. What you couldn’t handle was the fact that despite your attempts at masking the flavor, you could STILL taste Master Black’s lasagna! And it was beyond words in it’s terribleness!

 

Despite this, you stayed strong and drank the entire glass until you were sure nothing was left. You started to cough as you were done, and you heard Master Red crack up from behind you.

 

“Augh! That’s awful!” You covered your mouth with one hand as you supported your weight on the counter with the other.

 

Master Red erupted with laughter at your distress, “haha! oh, sweetheart, i didn’t actually expect you to eat the entire thing!” Master Red wiped a tear from his eye(socket?), “i only ever get about halfway before i throw up!”

 

“Ugh...” You did not feel good. But, dangit! You were going to keep that lasagna down! You had a pretty tough stomach compared to most, since you used to just eat whatever you could find regardless of how moldy it was, so you were going to make it if it killed you! And it probably would kill you.

 

After a moment or two of Master Red laughing and you trying to keep the lasagna from coming back up, Master Black entered the room. “SANS, DID YOU-! ... WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?”

 

“I...” You put a hand to your mouth to keep from throwing up. “... Made myself a smoothie. It was... awful.”

 

Master Black started laughing, “I’M SURE YOU WISH NOW THAT I WOULD’VE GIVEN YOU SOME OF MY LASAGNA, DON’T YOU? NYAHAHA! MAYBE SOMEDAY I’LL SHARE WITH YOU MY CULINARY SECRETS! PROBABLY NOT, THOUGH.”

 

“You have no idea, Master.” You felt like death.

 

Master Black looked to Master Red’s plate in surprise. First, he checked the trash. Then, he checked the sink. Finally, he looked around in a number of places where Master Red could’ve hidden his dish, making you wonder if Master Red hid his food often. Once Master Black was done, he looked to Master Red with a grin on his face. “SANS, YOU ATE ALL OF IT THIS TIME! AND YOU DIDN’T THROW UP!”

 

At this point, you knew that Master Black’s refusal to see his cooking as awful was willful ignorance.

 

“‘course, boss. delicious as always.” Master Red looked to you, silently snickering.

 

“GOOD BOY.” Master Black pet the top of Master Red’s skull. Despite your state, you furrowed your brow in confusion over their relationship. You, personally, would’ve been offended over the act of Master Black treating you like a pet, but Master Red seemed to relish in the affection. 

 

“s-sure thing, boss!” 

 

Master Black took his hand back and looked to you, “I’M LEAVING, FETCH MY SCARF AND MY GLOVES FOR ME.”

 

You looked at him with the utmost irritation. Sure thing, Master! You weren’t currently  _ dying _ because of  _ his _ cooking, you were just bent over with the sickest of expressions for  _ funsies! _

 

You exhaled. Despite your thoughts and sickness, you did have a job to do. “Of course, Master.” You said, ignoring the flipping in your stomach.

 

You could hear your shorter Master snickering from behind you.

 

* * *

 

You were cleaning the windows of the hallway upstairs, near your Masters’ rooms, when you heard yourself being called from behind you.

 

“hey, sweetheart.” Master Red opened the door to his room and lazily grinned at you. “mind helpin’ me out a bit?”

 

You blinked, staring at Master Red. There was Master Red, your only Master, you would say, who’d be okay with drugging and kidnapping you. Standing outside of his dark, creepy, probably torture-device infested room. Asking you to ‘help him out’. You didn’t spend your younger years learning about stranger danger for nothing.

 

“Actually, I’m a little busy-”

 

“let me rephrase that, come help me out.”

 

You gulped, “O-of course, Master Red.”

 

Master Red had the smile of a child on their birthday, which didn’t help your cautious nature very much. He opened the door wider, beckoning you inside. You set down your cleaning supplies and entered his room, toying with your fingers in a nervous fashion. Master Red closed the door with a small click. Or was that him locking it?

 

“Uhm... I don’t have to remind you that I’m not doing anything physically or sexually harming to myself or anyone, right?”

 

“what? nah, don’t worry. i don’t bite.” Master Red grinned in a way that told you he 100% totally did bite. He sat on his bed and began taking off his jacket. And then his shirt.

 

You exhaled, slapping a hand to your face, as you said, “Master Red, I literally  _ just _ said-”

 

“relax, dollface, i’m just askin’...” Master Red started to sweat. “could you give me a backrub?”

 

That was it? Then what was with the dark secrecy? “Of course, Master.” You were just glad he didn’t try and torture you or something that you were pretty sure he was willing to do. You sat down on the bed next to him as he turned his back to you. Usually, you could give pretty good backrubs, but... “Uhm, Master?”

 

“what?”

 

“You're made of nothing but bones. I have no idea what will feel nice-!”

 

“just, touch me.” Did... Did he sound excited? “trust me, it will feel nice no matter where you touch.”

 

You tilted your head, skeptical of his words. As you decided where to start, you noticed that Master Red started to pant in anticipation. You brushed off the gesture and decided to try his shoulder blades.

 

Master Red groaned in disappointment. “not there!”

 

“You said anywhere, Master.” 

 

“anywhere, but there. here, start at my spine.”

 

What were you even supposed to do with his spine? But whatever, you weren’t very knowledgeable in skeleton massages, so you were just going to have to follow Master Red’s directions. You went to the base of his spine and rubbed your thumb along it.

 

Master Red’s reaction was shocking, insomuch that you immediately stopped. He jumped at your touch, his face a bright red, as he whined. “I’m sorry, did that hurt?”

 

“no! no, just don’t stop.” 

 

Okay, that wasn’t strange at all. You softly went back to rubbing your thumb along his spine. You traveled up and down, making sure to drag your fingers along it as well. Master Red’s tongue lolled out as you did this, as well as his face glowing more and more red.

 

“o~oh, s-sweatheart. that feels...” Master Red started to moan. You weren’t sure whether you wanted to continue or not.

 

“Uh...” You slowed down.

 

“lower! lower!” 

 

Surprised by his sudden alertness, you did what he asked only to feel just as uncomfortable when he started to drool.

 

“hah-ha...” His face lit up the entire room as he whined, “can you... can you touch my ribs?”

 

Alright, this was getting kinda weird. Was this really just a massage or...?

 

“Master, I don’t-!”

 

“ **now** would be nice.” He barked, leading you immediately dragging your fingers along his ribs. “ah~!” Master Red seemed sensitive to your touch, but he didn’t ask you to stop. He started to shake, still moaning. “please...”

 

It was like night and day with him. If you didn’t do what he asked, he’d yell at you and act grumpy. If you did, it was like he fell into a puddle of whines and begs.

 

“Please what, Master?”

 

“please, go harder!” He moaned.

 

Okay, that was where you crossed the line. You took your hands back and looked at him like he was crazy.

 

“wait, what? why’d you stop?” Master Red looked at you, irritated. 

 

“Uh, Master, are you sure this is just about a back rub?”

 

Your Master started to sweat, “y-yes, why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“Because you’re doing an awful lot of begging and moaning.”

 

“... that’s just normal for a skeleton.”

 

“Really?”

 

Master Red nodded.

 

“...Okay, but I really do have to go back to my cleaning.”

 

Master Red scowled, before putting his shirt back on. “fine, fine. but, uh, be ready for if i call you again.”

 

“Of course, Master.” You said as Master Red slipped on his jacket. He walked past you and opened the door, but when you followed him out, he was gone.

 

Well, that was a little bit unsettling. 

 

You went back to your cleaning, wiping down the windows for a few odd minutes or so, when Master Sans walked out of his room.

 

“Master Sans?” You called for him, setting down your cleaning supplies and hurrying to him. Master Sans seemed startled at you voice, but turned around anyway, avoiding eye contact.

 

“uh, yeah kid?” He said, awkwardly. You ignored his stiffness, and continued talking to him like he wasn’t being weird as usual.

 

“What happens when you touch a skeleton’s spine?”

 

It was like you had just asked the worst possible question you could have ever asked, because Master Sans’ eyelights went out. “uh. i, uhm. well... why are you asking this? did red ask you to do something?”

 

You considered telling Master Sans what Master Red asked, but then you thought if Master Red were to get in trouble, then he’d blab your secret. So, you decided against it. “No, no. I just read something about that in a book...”

 

Master Sans looked at you skeptically. His ability to tell whether or not you were lying was almost as good as Master Orange’s was. “what kind of book were you reading, kid?”

 

“I’m not sure, I just found it in the library.”

 

Master Sans blinked, before saying, “well, uh, don’t read that anymore.”

 

You nodded, but pushed forward. “So then, what happens when touch a skeleton’s ribs?”

 

“hrk-!” You might as well have stabbed Master Sans with 999999 damage, because he looked like he just took a hit.

 

“Uhm, Master?”

 

“geez kid, why are you asking the hard questions...” Master Sans was a light blue as he scratched the back of his head. “well, uhm. you see... when, uh, a skeleton likes, uhm, another skeleton, er... uhm...”

 

“So, would you say it’s on the same level as kissing or is it more of a sexual thing?”

 

“oh my stars.” Master Sans put a hand to his bright blue face.

 

“Okay, so it’s more of a sexual thing, then. Good to know.” You weren’t as uncomfortable than he was, so you felt the need to console him somehow. “Thank you, Master.”

 

“right sure, no problem. but...” Master Sans looked at you again, his suspicious nature returning. “are you sure red didn’t mention anything to you? look, if he’s making you do anything you don’t want to...”

 

You smiled at Master Sans, because of his genuinity. But you couldn’t tell him, especially not now. So, you’d have to tell another half-truth. “Master Sans, I promise you that if I ever need your protection, I’ll come to you in a second.” Getting his protection now would only lead to his wrath.

 

Master Sans looked at you in awe for a moment, before he gave you a sincere smile, something you hadn’t seen since before he threw up next to you. “right, well, i guess i  _ shield _ be ready for then?”

 

You almost rolled your eyes. At least he was making puns again. “I guess so, Master. Thank you.”

 

Master Sans smiled, bashfully. “it’s no problem.”

 

And with that, you turned around to get back to your cleaning.

 

* * *

 

“-AND SO, WHAT I DID WAS I CONNECTED THE WIRES SO THAT IT WOULD MAKE THE HOLDER OF THE ORB HAVE A HEARTY ZAP!” Master Blue explained to you, as you were mopping the floor of the foyer. If you were being honest, you were only half-listening. It wasn’t like he hadn’t told you about this puzzle before, though. Sometimes, he repeats puzzles he’s already told you about without even knowing it. You wondered if that was a result of his own excitement and enthusiasm over them.

 

“BUT IT’S NOT JUST SCIENCE THAT IS KEEPING TOGETHER THAT MAZE, IT’S ALSO-!”

 

“hey, sweetheart, can you-?” Master Red walked in, distractedly looking at a funnel he was holding. You didn’t want to know what he was going to use that for.

 

“IN A SECOND, RED! I’M TELLING HER ABOUT MY MAZE PUZZLE!”

 

Master Red looked at Master Blue, irritated at his refusal. But Master Blue just ignored him and kept on going.

 

“WHERE WAS I... OH YEAH! SO IT’S NOT JUST SCIENCE THAT IS KEEPING TOGETHER THAT MAZE!”

 

Master Red started to tap his foot.

 

“IT’S ALSO MAGIC! BECAUSE, YOU SEE, THE ORB ON IT’S OWN CAN’T BE TRIGGERED BECAUSE THERE’S NO WIRES CONNECTED TO IT, OBVIOUSLY!”

 

“Obviously.” You repeated, enjoying Master Red’s grumpiness.

 

“SO IT USES MAGIC TO CONNECT TO THE PUZZLE! WHICH IS REALLY COOL, SINCE YOU CAN’T FIND THAT ANYWHERE ELSE!”

 

Except at any local pet shop, if you want to get an invisible electric fence for your pet. Yep, that was an actual thing. But you decided not to spoil it for your Master. 

 

“BUT THE PERSON IN QUESTION WHO’S DOING THE PUZZLE HAS TO HOLD THE ORB, AND IT CAN GET KINDA TRICKY GETTING THEM TO HOLD IT... CAN YOU BELIEVE SOME PEOPLE WILL REFUSE TO HOLD THE ORB AND GET ELECTROCUTED?”

 

“No!” You said, just a tad too dramatic.

 

“I KNOW! SOME PEOPLE HAVE NO CLASS!”

 

“oh my stars, just get over here!” Master Red grabbed your wrist and pulled you out of the room, despite Master Blue’s complaints from behind him. 

 

“Well, that wasn’t very kind, Master Red.” You said, satirically.

 

“shut up.” Master Red tossed the funnel on the ground nonchalantly, giving up on whatever he was going to make you do, before grinning devilishly. That wasn’t a good sign. “i want you to go in there and tell baby blue that you hate his puzzle and you think it’s stupid.”

 

“What?” You looked at him in dismay. “No! That would crush him!”

 

“please.” Master Red rolled his eyes, “what is that, the ninth time he’s told you about it? and exactly how many times have you actually cared about his three-hour explanations?”

 

“I-! Uhm... You have a point.”

 

“right. so go in there, and tell him it’s dumb. i’m sick of hearing about it, you're sick of hearing about it, and maybe he’ll finally stop blabbing for hours over his little toys after this.”

 

“Master Red, I’m not going to scar Master Blue for the sake of you being a little annoyed over his small tangents!”

 

“no?” Master Red took a step towards you, his eyes glowing a dark red. “oh, then i guess i’ll just go stop by sans’ room then. maybe we can have a little chat about the staff situation.”

 

You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. You sighed, defeated. “Fine...”

 

Master Red smirked, “good girl!”

 

You shot him a glare before saying, “But don’t say I didn’t warn you, the water works will be worse than the tangents.”

 

Master Red shrugged, “heheh, i don’t mind seeing others cry. actually, i just might enjoy it.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him, before turning quickly back to enter the foyer.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!” Master Blue huffed. He put his hands on his hips, annoyed that Master Red directed your attention away from his puzzle. Master Red followed in behind you, shrugging at Master Blue’s irritation.

 

“Nothing important, Master Blue.” You looked at him with concern. You were just positive it would break his heart if you told him you thought his puzzle was stupid. Maybe it was best to do it fast, like a band-aid...

 

“WELL, WHATEVER. ANYWAY, SO WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT WITH MY PUZZLE-!”

 

“Master Blue, I don’t like your puzzle.” You said, quickly.

 

“HUH-?” Master Blue looked at you in surprise, and for a second you thought you did the right thing. But then, it came slowly and surely, Master Blue’s expression fell into utter unhappiness. “Y-YOU DON’T-?” You started to see water fill up his usually-bright eyes, and you could feel his heart crushing just from his voice along with your own soul. Master Red, on the other hand, was snickering at Master Blue’s defeat.

 

This wasn’t worth it. “I’m sorry Master Blue... I don’t like it...”

 

Master Blue started to wipe his tears, “THAT’S OKA-!”

 

“I love it!” Master Blue and Master Red both looked at you in shock.

 

“REALLY?!” Master Blue’s stars returned to his eyes.

 

“Yes, really. It was genius how you used magic and science together to make the puzzle so unique.” You were just happy Master Blue wasn’t sad anymore.

  
  


Master Blue gasped, “OH MY STARS, I’M SO GLAD! YOU REALLY HAD ME WORRIED THERE-!”

 

But before Master Blue could say any more, Master Red grabbed you by the wrist and teleported you two to his room.

 

“ **what was that?!** ” You could practically feel the anger in Master Red’s eyes as his tone cut like a blade.

 

“I couldn’t do it, Master!” You pleaded. “H-he was just so heart-broken, I couldn’t stand to see him that way!”

 

“well then, you’re gonna have to do it sitting down because you’re going to march back down there and try again!” Master Red boomed. You couldn’t figure out why he was so angry, but he was nonetheless.

 

“I can’t! I-I won’t! Not again!” You shook your head.

 

Master Red looked at you infuriated. “do you  _ want _ sans or orange’s conniption?!”

 

Right now, you were dealing with Master Red’s conniption, which was arguably pretty close. 

 

“Of course not! But I would rather deal with them than have to actively hurt someone I care about!”

 

Your words hit Master Red with a great impact as he stared at you for a moment. Then, out of confused anger, Master Red pushed you down, causing you to fall on your rear with a thud.

 

“Ow!” Why was he so mad?! Was it because you couldn’t bring yourself to hurt Master Blue, even if the offense didn’t seem like a big deal to him or you? Was it because you directly disobeyed him when he threatened you not to? It was impossible to find out with his mixed emotions at the moment!

 

“so sorry your have to hurt the feelings of your  _ favorite _ master, but life doesn’t always work the way you want it!”

 

Your gaze went cold as you looked to Master Red with your own fury building up, “You have  _ no  _ right to tell me life doesn’t work the way you want.”

 

Master Red faltered at your opposition, but he stayed his ground. “what is with you and falling for the do-gooders! is it because he’s adorable, is that it?”

 

You looked at Master Red with disbelief, “Why are you so mad at me?” Your first guess would be bitter jealousy because of his choice of words, but the expression he wore was something completely different. Something... lost?

 

“b-because you directly disobeyed me!”

 

“Liar!” You stood up, looking straight at him. “When I said I cared about Master Blue, you exploded! Why are you so angry?”

 

“because-! because i’m jealous!”

 

“Liar!” You said, taking a step towards him. He took a step back. “You’re not mad at all, you’re just using anger to channel your emotions!”

 

“bec-because you couldn’t hurt blue!”

 

“Liar!” Master Red’s back hit the door, as his eyes frantically searched around the room as if that will give him an explanation. “What’s wrong, Master Red? Why are you so distraught over me caring for Master Blue?”

 

“maybe because you only care about the kind ones?!” Master Red bit back, his eyes aflame. “maybe because green, blue, and papyrus all have one thing in common, they’re good monsters?! maybe because you hate monsters that are dark and that are dirty and that will jump at the opportunity to tear a good, innocent human apart to get her just as dark, dirty, broken as they are?! maybe because monsters like that aren’t even  _ worth  _ caring about?! maybe because you haven’t genuinely smiled at me IN MONTHS WHILE YOU SHED YOUR CRAPPY JOY AROUND THE OTHERS LIKES IT’S BLOODY KUMBAYA?!”

 

The moment those words left Master Red’s mouth, you could see the soul crushing regret on his face. You know he wanted to take it all back, but he couldn’t. And he couldn’t say anything about it either, so he just stuffed his hands in his pockets as he sunk deeper into his jacket, as if his jacket would eventually eat him whole.

 

But you weren’t going to let that happen. “... You think I hate you?”

 

“... well, you aren’t very subtle about it.”

 

“Master Red, I don’t hate you. At all.”

 

“shut up. you’re good, you’ll say that to anyone.” He hissed.

 

“I mean it. It’s the opposite, in fact. Master Red, I love you just as much as I love Master Blue.”

 

Master Red looked at you, shocked that you dared used the l-o-v-e word. “y-you-!”

 

“I’m serious.” You tilted his head toward you so you could look at him in the eyes, “You are worth caring about.”

 

“l-l-liar!”

 

You shook your head, “I’ll be honest with you, Master Red. Sometimes, I  _ really _ don’t like you. Like, a lot. Like, a WHOLE WHOLE lot. Mostly because you’re a ginormous jerk. Completely awful, really.”

 

“okay, i get it.”

 

“No, I think you fail to understand how much of an ASTRONOMICAL jerk you can be. And that thing with the pushing me out in the rain? The BIGGEST of the jerk moves-”

 

“ _ oh my stars _ , i get it! i’m the worst! can we move on?”

 

“But just because I don’t like you sometimes, doesn’t mean I don’t love you always.”

 

Master Red was thrown off by the L-word again, but you kept going.

 

“I don’t love Master Blue because he’s nice or because he’s cute. I love him because I  _ know _ him. And I know him enough to understand why he does the things he does. I feel the same way about you.”

 

Master Red was a brighter shade of red than you’ve ever seen him. The color was so bright... you were sure it was pink. “k-kid!”

 

“I know you enough to understand why you do the things you do. But, that doesn’t excuse them. I’m going to repeat that, it  _ doesn’t excuse them.  _ I’m talking about that pushing me out in the rain thing.”

 

“alright! enough with the rain thing! boss did that too, ya know?”

 

“And let’s not forget that you’re blackmailing me  _ as we speak _ .”

 

“okay, that one’s on me.”

 

“But I do love you.” You pulled Master Red into a hug, resting his head on your chest. “And I really care about you. If you want me to smile around you more, give me a reason to.”

 

Master Red sat in your embrace for a few moments, before he grasped his hands against your back as if he’d been starved for attention his whole life. He clung to you as he turned his head to the side to say, “y/n, i love you.”

 

“I know.” You idly drew circles on his skull as you let him hug you for as long as he needed. 

 

After a long comfortable silence, he let go of you, a bright shade of pink. “... well, great. now i feel like a dang pansy.”

 

You giggled at his quip, leading him to smile bashfully. He kind of reminded you of Master Sans when he wasn’t being awful or trying to look tough.

 

“look, uh, dollface...” Master Red scratched the back of his head. “you, uhm, don’t have to worry about me tellin’ ya what to do anymore. your secrets safe with me. i mean, who am i to judge. i’ve got plenty.”

 

You sighed with relief, “Good. I guess that means I don’t have to threaten you with telling Master Black that you made me touch your spine and ribs.”

 

Master Red looked at you with stuper, “how did you...? wait! why didn’t you threaten me when we were downstairs and i could’ve been saved from going through this whole mushy-gushy mess?!”

 

You shrugged, “It didn’t seem like the right time, Master. You were a little on edge. I was going to tell you when you teleported me to your room, but then you got all emotional and weird.”

 

“oh, haha.” Master Red said, sarcastically. “now get out of my room before you start looking through drawers and finding boxes you shouldn’t.”

 

You laughed again, earning a smile from your second most high maintenance of your Masters.

 

But, at least he was happier, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The end of this chapter wasn't actually going to have that fancy little readerxRed angsty fluff scene. Instead the reader was going to go to Black and tell him that Red was blackmailing her. Black would get enraged, and then go to Red demanding he tell him what he was blackmailing her over. When Red would deny him since he's all secretive and all, Black would get even more irate and punish him by 1. enacting a punishment that the reader would give (Black considers the reader going to him for protection worthy of a reward, and that reward is punishing Red) and 2. Red would not be able to blackmail the reader anymore.
> 
> Buuuut then I started writing, and then all of the sudden Red started yelling and having emotions and stuff, so eventually ended up being fluff and angsty.
> 
> SUPER AMAZING FANART TIME!!!
> 
> We only have one fanart today, AND IT'S THIS HOT MAMAJAMA LIKE SERIOUSLY IF YOU LIKE THAT KISS SCENE FROM TASTE THEN YOU'LL LOVE THIS!  
> https://hamozeon.tumblr.com/post/148004885658/itsreallylooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> We may only have one fanart, but we have some great fanfiction as well! Like this gem!  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12068781/1/Skeletons-and-a-pet
> 
> Now this is, like, better than my stuff! What are you doing reading my trash! Go read this instead!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7570117/chapters/17222053
> 
> Aaaaand, that's it! Bajeebles, I talk too much!


	16. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Masters want to play cards with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I don't know why but this was kinda hard to write. Idk, I just couldn't keep the momentum going. Oh well, hope you enjoy it.

You had just finished the dishes from dessert with a sigh. It was later in the evening at this point, and things had just started to quiet down among your Masters. You were lost in your own thoughts as the dishes dried, most of them centered around what you might try and cook tomorrow, and just a few of them centered around colorful ballgowns, twinkling lights, and a certain tall and kind gentlemonster.

 

Putting away the last of the plates, you left the kitchen to ascend the stairs and check up on your Masters. Usually, around this time things would wind down as your Masters were getting ready for bed, save for the occasional over-workers who decide they are going to stay up ridiculously late (-cough- Master Sans -cough-).

 

As you walked up the steps, you heard loud cheers coming from one of the spare rooms upstairs. When you entered the room where the sound was coming from, you spotted Master Papyrus sitting alone as he played solitaire with himself.

 

“Uhm, Master Papyrus? Are you alright?” You questioned, finding it strange that your second most excitable of your Masters was sitting alone in a large room making loud cheers to himself.

 

“OH, MS. Y/N!” Master Papyrus brightened at your presence. “I’M MORE THAN ALRIGHT! I’M WINNING! I THINK...”

 

You looked down at Master Papyrus’ cards. He was somehow playing with uno cards? And he was losing?

 

“Well, congratulations then, Master Papyrus.” You said, “Best of luck to your game.”

 

“OH, BUT MS. Y/N WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY SOLITAIRE WITH ME?”

 

You looked at him strangely. “Master, I think you're missing the ‘solo’ part of solitaire...”

 

“WELL, IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE SOLOTAIRE! WE COULD PLAY SOMETHING ELSE, I HAPPEN TO BE VERY EXCELLENT AT GO FISH!”

 

“I don’t know, Master Papyrus... I’m a little busy...”

 

When you looked back at him, Master Papyrus was trying to give you the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster. It didn’t really work out, considering he was over seven feet tall and a skeleton, but you appreciated the effort nonetheless.

 

“Alright, Master Papyrus. But I have to warn you, I’m a mistress at cards.” You winked.

 

Master Papyrus gasped in excitement, before putting on his best action pose. “A MISTRESS AT CARDS!? HOW EXCITING! BUT I’M NO AMATURE, MYSELF! YOUR DEFEAT WILL BE IMMINENT!”

 

“On the contrary, Master.” You smiled, enjoying this game of drama you were playing. “You will be left in shatters when I’m finished.”

 

Master Papyrus seemed to relish in the overdramatic act as well, “WELL THEN! I GUESS WE’LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE THIS INTERESTING THEN!”

 

You tilted your head. “How so?”

 

“IF I WIN, YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME A-! A-!” Master Papyrus stuttered in his own excitement, his face going a bright orange. “A KISS!”

 

“My, Master Papyrus.” You giggled, as you scooted closer to him. “I didn’t know you were so bold. But I accept your challenge. As long as, if I win, you have to give me a kiss.”

 

Master Papyrus was a flaming orange at this point, “D-D-DEAL! I WON’T LOSE, THOUGH!” Master Papyrus grabbed his cards, and started shuffling with impressive poses. You gently pulled the uno cards out of his deck one by one as he shuffled, until the deck was full.

 

And so the game began! And what an intense game it was! Fish being called left and right, treachery and loss, mercy and determination! The game was so intense, that it seemed to call the attention of the pair Master Red and Master Orange.

 

“hey, what are you to up to-”

 

But Master Orange was interrupted abruptly by Master Papyrus. “HUSH! I MUST HAVE FULL CONCENTRATION AS I MAKE THIS MOVE.”

 

You were smirking as you fanned out your cards in a display that was so close to being able to see, but not enough for any actually give away. “Go ahead, Master.” You teased, knowing his defeat was only a matter of time.

 

Master Papyrus started to sweat. The pressure was getting to him. And that would be his downfall. “D-DO YOU HAVE ANY... JACKS?”

 

You gasped dramatically, and all of your Masters seemed on edge in the room. You brought a hand to your chest as Master Papyrus puffed out his own in triumph. But he celebrated too soon, and he realized that when a sly smile spread across your lips. “Go. Fish.”

 

“NOOOOOO!” Master Papyrus put his head in his hands, defeat washing over him, “UGH! JUST TAKE MY CARDS, I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE GOING TO ASK ANYWAY!”

 

You laughed taking his queens and setting up the last of your books. “I win.”

 

“well, that was...” Master Red scratched the back of his head.

 

“needlessly intense?” Master Orange finished for him.

 

“i was going to say awesome, but yeah that too.”

 

You slid towards a mourning Master Papyrus, before taping your cheek expectantly. “Master Papyrus, my reward?”

 

“reward?” Master Orange and Master Red said in unison as Master Papyrus’ face lit up.

 

“OH, YEAH!” Master Papyrus grabbed the sides of your face and gave you an overdramatic smooch on your cheek. “MWAH! SORRY, I DON’T HAVE ANY LIPS TO GIVE YOU AN ACTUAL KISS...”

 

“Oh, Master Papyrus.” You put a hand to your forehead in a dramatic nature, “You’re sound effects are enough to make me swoon.”

 

Master Papyrus gasped in happy surprise, “REALLY?! I MEAN, OF COURSE! SOMEONE AS DASHING AS ME LEAVES THE LADIES IN SHAMBLES!”

 

You laughed at the ‘charming’ pose he made, but were startled when Master Red slammed his hands on the table. “let’s play.”

 

“Uhm.”

 

Master Red sat himself down, not even caring whether or not he was invited. “ever play’d black jack, sweetheart?”

 

“Wait, Master Red, I really do have to get back to my cleaning. I was just playing for a little bit-”

 

“what if we sweetened the pot, hmm?”

 

You blinked. “I’m listening.”

 

Master Red grinned. “buuuuut, i’ve never been the type to fall for kisses.” Liar. “so instead, if i win i get a lick.”

 

You wrinkled your nose in discontempt. “You want me to lick you?”

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Master Papyrus fumed. “SALIVA IS GROSS! AND UNSANITARY! AND DISGUSTING! AND REALLY GROSS! NOBODY WANTS TO HAVE THAT ON THEM!”

 

“heheh.” Master Red smiled like a child. “heheheh. hehehehhehehhehehhehehheh. oh, papyrus, you have no idea.”

 

“Alright.” You said, leading to both of Master Papyrus and Master Orange’s faces in shock while Master Red looked giddy. “But the deal goes both ways.”

 

Master Red started to drool, “me licking you? that’s not a problem sweetheart, heheh.”

 

You shook your head. “If I win, you don’t have to lick me. You have to lick Master Orange.”

 

“wait, what?” Master Orange choked. The looks of shock increased.

 

Despite this, Master Red broke out into a fit of laughter. “hahah! you know what, sure thing, sweetheart! let’s do it!”

 

“okay, i didn’t sign up for this.” Master Orange took a step back.

 

“OH MY STARS, THIS IS GETTING WORSE BY THE SECOND!” Master Papyrus put his skull in his hands. You rubbed his back, comfortingly, which seemed to do the job.

 

“aww, come on, _honey_.” Master Red leaned toward him. “if you run, i’ll chase ya down.” Well, at least it was nice to know Master Red wasn’t exclusively creepy towards you.

 

“do that, and i’ll stab you.” Master Orange’s response earned a laugh from Master Red.

 

“alright sweetheart, let’s do this!” Master Red began shuffling the cards. “three out of five hands wins, i’ll deal first.”

 

You nodded, “I must warn you though, Master Red. I won’t lose.”

 

“please lose.” Master Orange exhaled.

 

“awfully cocky, aren’t we?” Master Red ignored Master Orange’s pleas. “heheh, it’s your pride’s funeral, dollface.”

 

Eh, that wasn’t an issue. Your pride seemed to die a lot with the job you had, but it just kept on coming back from the grave like some kind of undead monstrosity. Like a skeleton.

 

And so the game started! With Master Orange’s dignity on the line, the game was almost as tense and heated as the first! Just not quite at the level of intensity as Go Fish, of course. As you switched being the dealer back and forth with the hope of reaching that lovely appointed number 21, you started to notice Master Red and Master Orange begin to sweat. And you knew why.

 

You were winning, 2 to 1. Just one more good hand and you’ll win it all.

 

The others around you didn’t know whether you had Lady Luck on your side or whether you had the perceptive and strategic skills of some kind of amazing card goddess, but you were sure it was probably a bit of both.

 

You looked at your cards Master Red had just handed you, before looking back up and Master Red and his own cards. He had a pretty low sum, which was good for him but bad for you. You looked at your own cards again. You had an awful hand. It was just high enough to be dangerous if you called for a hit, but too low to actually win if Master Red got a third higher card.

 

If he won, you’d be tied and he’d be just as close as you to winning everything.

 

Biting your lower lip, you saw Master Red smirk at your cards. “hit.” He sang as he took a card from the deck. Drat! He had a sum of 20! His grin widened, because he knew that his hand was going to be impossible to beat!

 

Key Word: Almost.

 

You took a deep breath, and it seemed that the entire room’s heart stopped to see your move. “Hit me.”

 

Master Red laughed, “dollface, your 16 ain’t going anywhere. i won~” His arrogance mirrored his chances of winning. Empty and shallow.

 

“Hit me.” You said with an extremely apparent lack of defeat or waver. You sounded so sure of yourself that everyone in the room felt like you _knew_ you’d get that 5 to make you win.

 

The tension grew as you and your dealer stared at each other. You could hear Master Papyrus’ biting his nails from behind you.

 

“as you wish, sweetheart.” Master Red’s eye(sockets?) scrolled your body, before he carefully grabbed a card from the deck. His eye lights went smaller when he looked at the card.

 

Master Orange and Master Papyrus leaned in at his silence.

 

“5.” Master Red set down the card in disbelief. “you got a 5. perfect 21.”

 

You smirked in celebration as Master Orange’s face fell in defeat. You slid the card over to your others as you said, “I won~”

 

Papyrus clapped wildly. “AMAZING, MS. Y/N! YOU REALLY ARE A MISTRESS AT CARDS!”

 

“how? did you get so lucky?” Master Red blinked.

 

“You call it luck, I call it raw talent.” You said, calmly.

 

“oh, you have quite the ego, ms. y/n.” Master Red grinned. “fine. i _begrudgingly_ admit defeat.”

 

“Your graciousness never ceases to amaze me, Master.” You giggled, before looking to Master Orange. “Master Orange, you have my apologies.”

 

Master Orange took a step back while Master Red looked at him like a wolf would to his prey. “apologies not accepted.” Master Orange gulped.

 

“oh, don’t be such a baby bones.” Master Red pulled Master Orange down by his sweatshirt’s strings and took a big lick right across his teeth! You and Master Papyrus flushed bright colors when Master Red left a red trail across Master Orange’s horror stricken face. You expected him to lick his hand or even his cheek, but right on the teeth?

 

“has anyone ever told you you taste like carrots?”

 

“ _auelgh!_ ” Master Orange wiped his teeth with his sleeve. “red, _what in the stars?!”_

 

“heheh- ow!” But Master Red wasn’t cut off by Master Orange. Instead, Master Black was the perpetrator. “b-boss!”

 

“ORANGE? REALLY SANS? HE’S PRACTICALLY YOUR BROTHER, THIS IS A NEW LOW FOR YOU.” Master Black put his hands on his hips.

 

Master Blue, having followed Master Black in the room, hurried to Master Orange. “PAPY! ARE YOU OKAY?”

 

“ugh, yeah i’m fine other than being eternally disgusted.”

 

“it wasn’t my fault, boss! i lost at cards with y/n, and the deal was if i lost i had to lick orange!”

 

“YOU LOST AT CARDS TO A HUMAN?!”

 

“TO BE FAIR,” Master Papyrus interceded. “MS. Y/N IS A MISTRESS AT CARDS! TRULY THE BEST OF THE BEST!”

 

“Oh, Master Papyrus.” You threw him a wink. “You’re kind words flatter me so.”

 

Master Papyrus giggled to himself, embarrassment written all over his face.

 

“THE SLAVE?! A MISTRESS?! ABSURD! I’LL DEBUNK THIS THEORY RIGHT NOW, IF I HAVE TO!” Master Black put his hands on his hips. “I WILL DEFEAT YOU IN CARDS, SELF PROCLAIMED ‘CARD MISTRESS’!”

 

“Actually, Master Papyrus called me that, which means it was Master Papyrus Proclaimed-”

 

“SILENCE!” Master Black sat down and began to shuffle the cards. “WE WILL PLAY WAR!”

 

Okay, rude. “No thank you, Master Black.”

 

You stood up, ready to get back to your chores, when Master Black grabbed your arm. “NO?! YOU CAN’T REFUSE! SIT BACK DOWN, NOW!”

 

You looked at your other Masters, who all took a step back away from you, not wanting to get involved with Master Black. You sighed. Where was Master Sans when you needed him?

 

“As a matter of fact, I _can_ refuse, Master Black.” You said, ignoring the piercings of Master Black’s pointed phalanges on your skin. “I have work to do, and I simply don’t want to play with you.”

 

“YOU DON’T WANT TO?” Master Black seemed shocked at this sudden development. “BUT WHY?! I AM THE MOST ENJOYABLE PERSON TO HANG OUT WITH!”

 

You would’ve laughed if you didn’t want to keep your head. “It doesn’t matter, Master Black. I don’t want to.”

 

Master Black fumed a bright red, “ **YOU WILL STAY WITH ME OR I WILL BREAK YOUR KNEECAPS TO MAKE SURE-**!” Master Red tapped on Master Black’s shoulder, ending his threat. “WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?! I’M TRYING TO THREATEN THE HUMAN!”

 

“boss, make a deal with her, that’ll make her want to stay.” Master Red whispered.

 

“... UNCHARACTERISTICALLY CLEVER, SANS! GOOD BOY!” Master Black turned back to you. “OKAY, HUMAN! LET’S MAKE A DEAL, INSTEAD!”

 

At first, you wanted to tell him no way and to get lost (but in a nice way so he won’t tear you apart), but the opportunity to make Master Black do whatever you want was too good to pass up. “Alright, Master Black. What is your deal?”

 

Master Black looked delighted that you decided to stay without him having to threaten you, before he put a hand to his jaw in thought. “HMMM... IF I WIN... YOU HAVE TO...” Master Black snapped as he came to realization. “DON’T MOVE!”

 

Master Black let go of your arm and ran out of the room. He came back in with a collar and leash in his hand. “YOU HAVE TO WEAR THIS FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!

 

You blinked. That seemed a little... strange that he kept that around.

 

“F-FOR PROFESSIONAL REASONS OF COURSE!” He stuttered. Because a collar and leash were all about professionality. “B-B-BECAUSE I WANT TO STOP YOU SOMEHOW WHEN YOU TRY AND RUN FROM ME, AND THAT’S THE ONLY WAY HOW!”

 

“Uh-huh.” You ignored the failed logic. “Very well, Master Black. But if I win, you have to wear a collar and leash for the rest of the night, as well. And I’m allowed to pull on it.”

 

“WHAT?! PREPOSTEROUS!”

 

You put your hands behind your back. “That’s the deal, Master Black. If you truly believe you can beat me, then that should be no problem, correct?”

 

Master Black was back taken. He couldn’t refuse, because that would require admitting he doesn’t think he can beat you. Ah, pride. The easiest of things to manipulate.

 

“F-FINE! BUT I WON’T LOSE!”

 

You sat down, satisfied with his answer. “You said you would like to play war, Master?”

 

“YES!” Master Black seemed excited. It was a shame you were going to have to crush him.

 

Into dust.

 

* * *

Five Intense Minutes Later

* * *

 

“ **I LOST?!** ” Master Black fumed, scratching his skull in infuriation.

 

“By a landslide.” You casually remarked.

 

“HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I’M THE SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE ROYAL GUARD, I SHOULD BE AMAZING AT WAR!”

 

“War the card game is very different from actual war, Master Black.” You noted for him.

 

“YOU CHEATED! I JUST KNOW IT!”

 

“You can’t cheat unadulterated skill, Master.” You calmly said.

 

“ **YOU ARROGANT LITTLE-!** ”

 

“-AMAZING HUMAN OF CARD MAGIC!” Master Papyrus finished for him.

 

“YEAH! I WAS IN AWE OVER YOU THE ENTIRE GAME!” Master Blue chimed.

 

Master Black crossed his arms, jealousy seething off of him. “SHE WASN’T _THAT_ GOOD! IT’S NOT EVEN A GAME OF STRATEGY! PURELY LUCK BASED!”

 

“YOU MUST BE INCREDIBLY LUCKY THEN!” Master Blue grinned.

 

“NO NO, IT’S BECAUSE SHE’S A _MISTRESS OF CARDS!_ IT’S PURE SKILL!” Master Papyrus interceded.

 

“You know me so well, Master Papyrus.”

 

Master Black began to growl as he burned. You decided it was a good idea to press him further.

 

“Master Black?” You smoothly grabbed the collar, before holding it out in front of him.

 

“NO. WAY.” He hissed at you. He reminded you of a child throwing a temper tantrum. In fact, he reminded you of his brother when Master Red didn’t want to cooperate with you when he was sick. Well, knew how to take care of that.

 

“Master Black.” You walked around him, dragging your fingers across his shoulder. He seemed to jump at your touch. “We made a deal, remember?”

 

Master Black had a bright red tint to his cheekbones. “I-I-I DON’T-!”

 

From behind him, you gently pushed his chin up, lightly tracing your fingers across his pointed jawline. Just like his brother, Master Black seemed to fall apart at your touch, despite him silently trying to deny it. You weren’t sure whether it was a monster thing or just a demon thing.

 

You decided to make things easy for the tsundere monster. “Nod if you’re okay with this.” You brushed your thumb against his vertebrae, causing Master Black to bite harder on his lower teeth.

 

A small nod gave you the okay you needed to gently place the collar around his neck. “There, perfect. The color suits you, Master Black.”

 

When you moved around to look at him from the front, Master Black was burning a bright shade of pink. He did not dare to look at you, despite your attention obviously on him, and his hands were placed in between his legs.

 

“uhm, do you two want some alone time or something.” Master Orange’s annoyed voice broke the silence that had fallen over the room at your affection.

 

Master Black immediately jumped straight up on his feet at the reminder that there were other people in the room. “ **I’M GOING TO BED!** ” His voice cracked.

 

But you weren’t about to let the only opportunity of being able to pull Master Black’s leash go to waste. Right as Master Black turned around to leave, you pulled him back towards you until his red face was only inches away from yours.

 

“Thank you for keeping your deal, Master Black.”

 

You could practically hear his internal screaming from where you were standing, before Master Black jumped away from you like you were a poisonous snake and bolted out of the room in a scramble of unfinished words.

 

“Alright.” You stood up straight, “That was fun.”

 

“aww, geez sweetheart.” Master Red scratched the back of his head, “you broke him. i better go make sure he doesn’t explode.”

 

“Of course, Master.” You nodded as Master Red left the room.

 

“okay.” Master Orange sat down at the table. “my turn. hey blueberry, you wanna play?”

 

Master Blue beamed in excitement, “DO I? I WAS BORN FOR THIS VERY MOMENT!” Master Blue practically jumped into a seat as you sat down.

 

“Alright, Master Orange, but what do you want from me if you win?”

 

Master Orange smirked, it being obvious he wanted to repay you for siccing Master Red on him. “hey, blue.”

 

“HMM?”

 

“still got undyne’s mew mew kissy cutie outfits?”

 

Master Blue nodded.

 

“great.” Master Orange began to shuffle the deck. “if either me or blue wins, you have to wear mew mew ichigo’s* dress.”

 

“W-WHAT?” Master Blue went a light blue color, before he started to toy with his fingers, nervously. “W-W-WELL, YOU WOULD LOOK VERY CUTE IN IT, MS. Y/N...”

 

You furrowed your brow. The dress wasn’t unappealing or anything, it was just ridiculously frilly and very _very_ short. It might be hard to do your work in such a short dress. But, you knew you weren’t going to lose.

 

“Understood, Master Orange. But if I win, you have to wear Pudding’s* outfit, Master Orange, and you have to wear Mint’s* outfit, Master Blue.”

 

They both stared at you in surprise, the suggestion being jaw dropping.

 

“WHAT, NO! I CAN’T WEAR A DRESS!” Master Blue fumbled, his face even bluer than before. “I’M THE HERO, NOT THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!”

 

“ACTUALLY, MEW MEW MINT* IS A HERO!” Master Papyrus chimed.

 

“N-NO, WELL YES, BUT STILL! I DON’T WANT TO DRESS LIKE A-!” Master Blue put his face in his hands. “MMMMMMWEH!”

 

“alright, deal.”

 

“P-PAPY!” Master Blue’s skull whipped towards Master Orange.

 

“don’t worry, blue. there chances of us winning are two to one. two of us, one of her.”

 

Well, their failed logic wouldn’t save them from their imminent defeat, but they could try all they wished.

 

“B-BUT IF WE LOSE-!”

 

“we won’t.” Master Orange gave you a smirk.

 

Master Papyrus interceded again, “BUT DON’T FORGET MS. Y/N IS A _MISTRESS AT CARDS!_ ”

 

“hush. ignore him, blue, you're the magnificent sans, remember?”

 

“MMMMMM THAT’S TRUE...” Master Blue put a phalange to his chin in thought. “I AM REALLY MAGNIFICENT... ALRIGHT! I ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE!”

 

“Wonderful.” You put your hands in your lap. “What game did you have in mind, Master Orange?”

 

Master Orange grinned similarly to Master Red, something you only see once a blue moon. “bs.”

 

Your eyes went wide, while Master Blue beamed. BS, a game where you have to tell whether a person was lying. How could your chances of winning be any slimmer. “Any game but that game.”

 

“aww, what’s wrong?” Master Orange teased. “the mistress of cards isn’t good enough to play a simple game of bs?”

 

“I’m afraid, Master Orange, I’m not as easily manipulated as Master Black.” You stood up, “I will gladly play with you any other game, but until then-”

 

“fine, i didn’t want to do this, but...” Master Orange looked towards Master Blue from the side. “we’ll wear their waitress outfits if you win. and we’ll even call you mistress.”

 

“SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!!”

 

You immediately sat down, “Done.”

 

“ _OMS!!_ ” Master Blue put his skull in his hands, the glowing blue illuminating around him. “IF WE LOSE, I’M NEVER EVER EVER EVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU PAPY!”

 

“we won’t.”

 

“You will.” There was no way, _no way_ , you were going to miss an opportunity of seeing 1. Master Blue in a dress and 2. Master Orange calling you mistress.

 

“HOW EXCITING!” Master Papyrus clapped his hands together at yet another game. Things really turned out well for him tonight. “I’M ROOTING FOR YOU, MS. Y/N! THOUGH, IT DOESN’T REALLY MATTER WHO WEARS THE DRESSES. I MEAN, THEY’RE ALL CUTE.”

 

You giggled at Master Papyrus’ innocence and sent him another wink. “My own personal cheerleader, thank you Master Papyrus.”

 

“NYEH!” Master Papyrus put his hands on his hips, proudly. “YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO CHEER YOU ON, MS. Y/N!”

 

“OKAY OKAY, LET’S JUST START ALREADY!”

 

Master Orange started to pass out the cards, and you bit your thumb in contemplation. You had to think of a strategy because, with Master Orange’s ability to tell when your lying AND to lie excellently himself, this wasn’t going to be easy. Master Blue was an open book mostly, so judging by his reactions you could probably tell when he would lie and whether he has any cards that Master Orange would announce when he sets his own down. So that would take out the Master Orange lying himself part... But what about Master Orange’s ability to tell when you lie?

 

Would if... Would if you took out the elements that Master Orange uses to tell whether you were lying? That might work... but you’d have to try it out, first.

 

You picked up your cards as you saw Master Blue set down the ace of spades.

 

“I, UH, HAVE THE ACE OF SPADES! THAT MEANS IT’S YOUR TURN, ISN’T IT MS. Y/N?”

 

That meant you had 2s. What did it take to know if a person was lying? Was it the eye contact? The tone of voice? The movement of a person’s hands? You decided to block all three.

 

“go ahead, y/n.”

 

You had one two. You put a hand over your eyes as you took the card and put it down in the pile. “One two.” You whispered.

 

You didn’t dare take your hand off eyes until you were sure Master Orange wasn’t looking at you.

 

“uh... kid?”

 

You were sure you looked ridiculous, but not as ridiculous as two skeletons in colorful maid/waitress outfits.

 

“that’s gotta be cheating, is that cheating?”

 

“I DON’T KNOW...” Master Blue’s voice replied.

 

“IT’S NOT CHEATING, OR AT LEAST IT’S NOT IN THE RULEBOOK FOR ‘HOW TO PLAY: BS’! YOU WOULDN’T BELIEVE WHAT BS ACTUALLY STANDS FOR, THOUGH.” Master Papyrus’ voice chimed. “I’LL GIVE YOU A HINT, IT’S NOT PG.”

 

“where did you get a handbook for bs?”

 

“THE INTERNET IS AMAZING!”

 

“alright, whatever. uhm, ms. y/n, i call bs.”

 

You took your hand off over your eyes and smirked. Your strategy had worked. “Then take your cards, Master Orange. I have a feeling I’ve just leveled the odds.”

 

Looks of shock and awe went over your Masters faces. And you knew the rest of the game was going to play out, similarly.

 

“GO MS. Y/N!”

 

As the game went on, you continued to use the strategy of blinding yourself and whispering in order to throw off Master Orange, and it continued to work. You silently wished that you could use such a tactic in everyday work, but you were sure that Master Orange will forbid such a thing after this game was over. And along with that, you used Master Blue’s facial expressions to determine whether or not Master Orange was lying. Despite the fact that they were both teaming up on you and wouldn’t hurt each other, you still managed to hold your own enough to be in first place.

 

Finally, you were at your last card. BS’s had been called and Master Blue still managed to basically have the entire deck. Master Orange, on the other hand, had three cards. It was Master Blue’s turn.

 

“U-UHM. T-THREE JACKS!” Master Blue set down three cards.

 

“BS.” “bs.” You and Master Orange said at the same time, as Master Blue once again took the entire deck. One of the advantages to having Master Blue behind you was that if BS ever was called on you, Master Blue would’ve taken all the cards before hand so you wouldn’t have to take any extra.

 

“UGH, ALRIGHT YOUR TURN, MS. Y/N.”

 

You grinned. You didn’t even bother closing your eyes for your last card. “One queen.”

 

Master Orange and Master Blue looked shocked. You had won.

 

“N-NO WAY! BS! I CALL BS!”

 

“she’s not lying, bro.”

 

And when Master Blue picked up the card, lo and behold it was the queen of hearts.

 

“I believe that makes me the winner, then.”

 

“ASTONISHING!” Master Papyrus jumped up and down. “YOU WON! AGAIN! AND EVEN AGAINST THE ODDS TWO TO ONE! YOU REALLY ARE A-!”

 

“Mistress of cards?”

 

Master Papyrus started to squee in excitement, causing you to giggle.

 

“As for my prize, though...”

 

Master Blue’s eye lights went out as he turned to Master Orange. “ **PAPYRUS!** ”

 

Whoa. You’ve only ever heard Master Blue say Master Orange’s name a few times in your entirety of working with your Masters.

 

“uh... sorry bro?”

 

“SORRY DOESN’T CUT IT! I CAN’T BELIEVE I HAVETOWEARADRESSBECAUSEYOUWERETOOBUSYTRYINGTOGETBACKATY/NFORMAKINGREDLICKYOUANDNOWBECAUSEOFTHISFAILUREANDYOUWANTINGTOGETBACKATHERNOWWEALSOHAVETOWEARMAIDUNIFORMSANDIDON’TEVENWANTTOWEARADRESSBECAUSEISHOULDN’THAVETODRESSLIKEAGIRLBECAUSEYOUMADEABETAGAINSTAMISTRESSOFCARDSANDNOWIHAVETOWEARADRESSINFRONTOFY/NBUTNOTONLYTHATBUTAFRILLYDRESSINFRONTOFY/NANDNOWSHE’SGOINGTOTHINKILOOKLIKEAGIRLWHENSHESHOULDBELOOKINGATMELIKEI’MAHEROANDIT’SALLYOURFAULTIT’SALLYOURFAULT IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”

 

“whoops.” Master Orange put his hands up in defense. “i didn’t think she’d win, honest.”

 

“UGH!” Master Blue slapped his hands in his face.

 

“well, i’m sure it won’t be that bad. i mean, those dresses are pretty cute.” Master Orange stood up, grinning.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO BE CUTE! I WANT TO BE DASHING!” Master Blue followed him out of the room, fussing around the poor tall skeleton.

 

You waited patiently for a few minutes as Master Papyrus relayed to you the exact events that had just happened but with more heightened suspense and drama, which you enjoyed. Finally, after Master Papyrus finished talking about your ‘excellent strategy’, Master Orange and Master Blue walked back into the room.

 

With frilly maid/waitress dresses.

 

And they were _super_ cute.

 

Master Orange seemed to own his dress, coming in with a sly smile and an easy attitude. Master Blue, on the other hand, not so much. Master Blue was shaking like a leaf as he tried to pull the short skirt down further, his entire face a bright shade of sky blue. You were pretty sure he would work as a pretty good lighthouse if he ever got the chance.

 

“tada.”

 

“MWEH!”

 

“WOW!” Master Papyrus smiled. “THOSE LOOK REALLY GOOD ON YOU GUYS!”

 

“Nice.” You gave them a thumbs up. “I’m going to casually mention the option of you two dressing like this all the time.”

 

“oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Master Orange laughed as he strolled next to you.

 

“I won’t even lie, I very much would.”

 

“D-D-DON’T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT! MMM!” Master Blue nervously fidgeted. You didn’t think he realized you weren’t joking.

 

“But Master Blue, you really do look very cute in that dress.”

 

“I-I-I DON’T WANT TO BE _THAT_ KIND OF CUTE!”

 

“THERE’S MULTIPLE KINDS OF CUTE?” Master Papyrus questioned.

 

You shrugged.

 

“well, then. i guess i better finish the rest of your prize before blueberry over there explodes.”

 

“P-PAPY!”

 

Master Orange knelt down on one knee and held your hand in his before gently placing his teeth on it, “my mistress.” He winked.

 

You laughed, knowing fully well that he was just playing around, but you couldn’t help but feel slightly abashed by the action considering you knew about his feelings for you.

 

“PAPY!” Master Blue stomped over to Master Orange, irritation surrounding his aura. “CAN’T YOU TAKE SOMETHING SERIOUSLY FOR ONCE?!”

 

“heheh, sorry bro.” Master Orange stood up, shrugging. “but it’s your turn, now.”

 

“O-OH!” Master Blue turned toward you, toying with his fingers as he nervously met your eyes with his own eyelights. “... MY M-MISTRESS...”

 

You put a hand over your mouth and had to look away. It was too cute. So cute, it almost brought tears to your eyes. If only you could've taken a picture.

 

“MS. Y/N? WHAT’S WRONG?”

 

“I’m sorry, you were just too adorable, Master Blue, I couldn’t handle it.”

 

Master Orange started to laugh, but Master Blue was startled at this.

 

“I-I DON’T-! MWEH! LET’S GO GET CHANGED!” Master Blue grabbed a laughing Master Orange, before dragging him out of the room.

 

“hahaheheh! thanks for playin’ kid!” Master Orange quickly said, before he was gone.

 

But before even a second could go by, Master Sans walked in with a confused look on his face.

 

“uhm... was that-?”

 

“ORANGE AND BLUE WEARING MEW MEW MINT’S* AND MEW MEW PUDDING’S* WAITRESS DRESSES FROM THE EPISODE WHERE THEY WORK AT A MAID CAFE?” Master Papyrus smiled. “YES! YES IT WAS!”

 

Master Sans grinned, “alright. i guess that _maid_ sense, but why?”

 

“MS. Y/N’S A MISTRESS AT CARDS!” Master Papyrus excitedly exclaimed.

 

“a ‘mistress at cards’?”

 

“YES! SHE’S TRULY THE BEST OF THE BEST! SHE HASN’T LOST AGAINST ANYBODY YET! NOT AGAINST ME WITH GO FISH, NOT AGAINST RED WITH BLACK JACK, NOT AGAINST BLACK WITH WAR, AND NOT EVEN AGAINST ORANGE AND BLUE WITH BS!”

 

“really?” Master Sans’ eye(sockets?) scrolled over you. “and i’m guess that what i just saw was your prize?”

 

You nodded.

 

“and you didn’t ask for time off?”

 

You stopped. How could you have been so stupid?! You probably would’ve had the whole day off tomorrow if you had just asked for time off from each of them! Oh, woe is you! You put your head in your hands as you despaired over the loss of such a good opportunity! And now nobody would play with you since you had shown how amazing you were!

 

Master Sans patted you on the back, “heheh, maybe next time, kid.”

 

Next time... Wait! You still had Master Sans! You head shot up as you looked at him. “Master Sans! Would you like to play with me?”

 

“me? nah, i’m not very good at cards.”

 

“Please?” You had to get that time off, even if you had to beg! “I’ll do anything for you if you win!”

 

“anything, huh?” Master Sans’ grin widened. “well, how can i say no to that face? i’m assuming you want time off if you win?”

 

You nodded.

 

“okay.” Master Sans sat down and began shuffling the cards. “it’s a deal then. any game you got in mind?”

 

You shook your head.

 

“alright. let’s play poker, then.”

 

* * *

 

“I...” You blinked in disbelief, “lost.”

 

“YOU LOST?! WOW, SANS! YOU MUST BE AMAZING AT CARDS IF YOU CAN BEAT MS. Y/N!”

 

“nah.” Master Sans shrugged. “i just got lucky.”

 

“I have to agree with Master Papyrus. Your poker face is astounding.” You sighed with melancholy. “But now I’ve lost my chances of getting time off...” Will you ever be able to catch a break.

 

“speaking of which, ms. y/n.” Master Sans’ grin widened.

 

“Oh, right. I’m yours, Master Sans. What would you like for me to do?”

 

"OH! YOU COULD GET HER TO MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI?" Master Papyrus chimed.

 

“i could do that, or i could ask you to say...” He leaned into your ear and whispered something that made you furrow your brow.

 

“That’s it? You just want me to say that?” Well, he was a lot better than Red when it came to making you do things. You know, minus that one time he made you get on your knees and beg for his forgiveness.

 

“yep.” Master Sans leaned his skull on his hands. “go ahead.”

 

“Alright.” You cleared your throat. “I, uhm, love your jokes.”

 

Master Sans' face lightened as he motioned for you to keep going.

 

You exhaled exaggeratedly. “I love your jokes, _bone daddy._ ”

 

“hehehehehehehehh.”

 

“Oh my goodness, Master Sans.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I used Tokyo Mew Mew characters to fill in the names of the Mew Mew Kissie Cutie characters, because I LOVE TOKYO MEW MEW!
> 
> Okay, so my birthday is next monday and I actually had planned on getting done with this chapter three days ago, and then today I'd post a chapter centered around everyone's favorite edge king, and THEN on August 8 or 9th I'd post a chapter about the reader having a birthday. BUT then I was lame and posted this chapter super late. SO I will ask you guys:
> 
> DO YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE ABOUT: A) Master Black or B) The Reader's Birthday?
> 
> Whichever one you choose, I'll just do the next one the week after so you don't have to worry about losing anything. THANKS!
> 
> Also, regarding the SUPER AMAZING FANART!!! I actually have just gotten a new blog centered around fanart! It's called raccoonsinqueen-taxes.tumblr.com and I get new fanart basically with each new chapter, so make sure to check out the blog each time I make a new chapter! SO GO LOOK AT IT PLEASE! <3


	17. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of your Masters leave for the day, save for Master Black.
> 
> SLIGHT VIOLENCE WARNING! Nothing more than the usual PG 13, but Black's a massive jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S 4:16 AM AND I CAN'T FEEL MY EYES ANYMORE!!! Forgive me for all my errors in this, or if it's paced strangely. Afterall it is FOUR IN THE MORNIGN ASDLKJFHNAIODWPFN
> 
> So the vote was literally a tie, so I just decided to do it in the order I originally planned, but super quick like.

“YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE SADDLED WITH THIS INFANTILE-!”

 

Master Sans cut off the furious and most high maintenance of your Masters before he could throw any more insults at you. “it’s just for the day, edge. we’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

 

“TOMORROW MORNING!” Master Black fumed.

 

Master Sans, Red, Orange, Blue, and Papyrus were all going out to visit a Mrs. Toriel and her child, though you had never met this monster before. Apparently, they lived far away, not even near the Monster Village or the Human City, but you didn’t have any more information other than that. Master Black was to go with them too... until he shoved Master Blue in a small closet and wouldn’t let him out for four hours. And it would have been longer too, if you hadn’t passed by and heard him crying.

 

“WHY DO I HAVE TO BE HERE WITH THE SLAVE FOR AN ENTIRE DAY! CAN’T YOU TAKE HER WITH YOU?!”

 

Master Sans started to sweat, “well, er... uhm, tori probably wouldn’t be too happy if she saw...”

 

You tilted your head, wondering what he was going to say.

 

“uhm, never mind. just stay behind with y/n. besides, i was kind of worried about leaving her behind anyway.” Worried for your well-being, or worried you’d go snooping around his things?

 

You decided not to think too much about it, and said, “Master Sans, I know Master Black needs to be punished for what he did to Master Blue-”

 

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT! BLUEBERRY WAS ASKING FOR IT!”

 

“-but I think that both me and Master Black would be much happier if you took him with you. Could you please think of a different punishment, instead?”

 

“sorry, kid, but it works out better this way. i didn’t want you to stay here alone, regardless.” Master Sans shrugged. “even if it’s edge, it’s better than hangin’ out by yourself, right?”

 

“Uhm...”

 

“SAY YES.” Master Black crossed his arms.

 

“Yes, Master.” You were actually really looking forward to being by yourself for a day.

 

“WELL, THAT’S ALL WELL AND GOOD FOR HER, BUT WHAT ABOUT ME! I’D RATHER BE TORTURED THAN HAVE TO SPEND ANY ALONE TIME WITH HER!”

 

“that’s the point of the punishment, edge.” Master Sans rolled his eye(sockets?), “you’re supposed to not like it.”

 

“GGGRRRR!” Master Black clenched his fists. “I SHOULDN’T EVEN BE PUNISHED IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND YOU COULDN’T HAVE PICKED A HARSHER REPRIMAND! I MEAN, I HAVE TO STAY BEHIND WITH THE SLAVE WHILE YOU ALL-! ...”

 

“LEAVE...”

 

“FOR 36 HOURS...”

 

“AND SHE’LL BE ALL ALONE...”

 

“WITH NOBODY TO PROTECT HER...”

 

“HUH. MAYBE THIS WON’T BE SO BAD.”

 

“M-Master Sans!” You took a step back from Master Black.

 

“that’s why i’m leaving you with this.” You blinked in surprise at the object Master Sans gave you. It was... a phone. Your Masters never let you contact anyone from the outside world, save for sending letters to your sibling, let alone letting you have a _phone_. Something that could easily be used to call a friend for help or even the human police.

 

“it’s wired so that you can only call one number, paps’. so you can’t try to contact anyone else.” Of course. “but if you call and hang up right away, i’ll know you’re in trouble and i’ll teleport back. or, you know, you can just call to see how we are doing... if you want, you know.” Master Sans scratched the back of his skull.

 

You tilted your head. Why would you want to do that? This was probably your only chance of having a break from them.

 

“...or not, it’s up to you really.”

 

“PHONES CAN BE BROKEN.”

 

“so can bones, edge. i suggest you behave yourself.” Master Sans shot him a wink, before turning back to you. “once again, don’t let him make you do anything you're uncomfortable with.”

 

“WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?” Master Black put his hands on his hips, “MY BROTHER? I’M THE PERFECT GENTLEMAN!”

 

“sure. remember kid, just call if you need anything.”

 

You nodded, before you followed Master Sans as he left the house. You saw all of your other Masters, save for Master Black, in Master Papyrus’ red car as they all waved their farewells to you. And then they were gone.

 

You sighed as you wished literally any one of your other Masters would trade places with Master Black. But, alas, that was not meant to be.

 

As you reentered the mansion, you held your phone tightly to your chest. Without a doubt, Master Black would try to-!

 

And as if you were psychic, Master Black tried to swipe the phone from your hands. Luckily, you moved it out of the way just in time.

 

“Master Black-!”

 

“GIVE IT TO ME.”

 

You shook your head, surprised at how upfront he was about it.

 

“GIVE IT TO ME, THAT’S AN ORDER!”

 

You opened the phone and pressed the first contact.

 

-HELLO!- You heard Master Papyrus’ voice.

 

“Master Papyrus? Can you tell Master Sans Master Black is trying to take the phone away from me?”

 

“WAIT!”

 

-SURE! ONE SECOND!- You quickly dodged Master Black’s attempts to grab the phone from your ear. -SANS SAYS TO GIVE THE PHONE TO EDGE!-

 

You held out the phone to your tall, dark Master. “Master Sans wants to talk to you.”

 

Master Black looked threatened, but gulped and took the phone anyway. “W-WHAT!”

 

Even from far away you could hear Master Sans. - **stars, edge, it hasn’t even been five seconds yet!** -

 

The rest of Master Sans lecture was out of reach for your ears, so you just had to look at Master Black’s fearful looks to infer what Master Sans was saying.

 

“O-OKAY OKAY, I WON’T! I PROMISE!”

 

You heard distant noises coming from the phone before a click. Master Black looked to you with disdain as he handed you the phone back.

 

“TATTLE-TALE.”

 

“Bully.” You mumbled as you closed the out of date technology.

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”

 

“Nothing, Master.”

 

Master Black crossed his arms and blocked your path, bending over to look at you. “NO, YOU _DEFINITELY_ SAID SOMETHING!”

 

You furrowed your brow. Unfortunately, you couldn’t use your normal excuse that one of your other Masters was calling you and Master Red wasn’t there to appease him. It seems these next thirty-six hours weren’t going to be very easy.

 

“Just that I’m delighted to be serving you, Master Black.”

 

Master Black smirked. “THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT.” He straightened up, putting his hands on his hips. “NOW WHY DON’T YOU USEFUL AND CLEAN UP THE MESS THE OTHERS LEFT IN THE KITCHEN!”

 

“Of course, Master.” You said through slightly gritted teeth.

 

* * *

 

“HMM.” Master Black slid a finger across the countertop before looking at his fingers expectantly. You held your breath in anticipation for his answer. “IT’S DIRTY. CLEAN IT AGAIN.”

 

“Master Black, please!” You exhaled, exasperated. “This is the fourth time I’ve scrubbed these counters! I assure you, they are clean.”

 

“I’M SORRY, ARE YOU SOME KIND OF CLEANING EXPERT? I SAID IT’S DIRTY, SO IT IS! CLEAN IT AGAIN!”

 

“I _am_ ‘some kind of cleaning expert’, Master Black! That’s what a maid is!”

 

“PLEASE, IF YOU WERE A CLEANING EXPERT THIS HOUSE WOULD ACTUALLY BE CLEAN FOR ONCE!”

 

You felt anger heat up your cheeks, but your expression only seemed to please Master Black. “Fine then, Master Black. Show me where the counter is dirty.”

 

“YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU WHAT’S DIRTY ON THE COUNTER?”

 

You put your hands on your hips. “Yes, Master. Please, enlighten me.”

 

Master Black picked you up and set you on the counter. Once you looked at him in confusion, he smirked. “WELL, FOR STARTERS... NYAHAHA!”

 

You furrowed your brow and huffed from realizing his implications. “Haha, Master.” You hissed, before sliding off the countertop. “But I don’t see any _real_ problem with the countertop

 

“FINE. BUT, REMEMBER, THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT.”

 

Master Black turned around to the pantry, causing you to tilt your head in confusion. When he came back, he had a bottle of syrup in his hands. At first, you had no idea what he was doing. But once he reached the counter and opened the bottle, it became apparent.

 

“W-wait, Master!” You quickly dashed in between your Master and the counter before he could spill the contents out all over your hard work. Unfortunately, you weren’t fast enough, and he spilled the syrup all over you instead.

 

You both blinked, processing what happened before your Master erupted with laughter.

 

“NYAHAHAHAH!” Master Black laughed as you wiped the syrup from your eyes. “YOU KNOW, MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT! THIS COUNTER DOES LOOK CLEAN, AFTER ALL!”

 

The syrup practically steamed off of you from your own anger. “Hilarious.” You said, holding out your hand for the bottle. “Do you just find pleasure in my misery, Master Black?”

 

Master Black fell into another fit of amusement from your annoyed expression while handing you the syrup. “YES! NYAHAHA!”

 

“Grrrrrrr...” How could he just blatantly say yes to something like that! “I’m going to go clean myself up...” You grumbled, putting the syrup back in the pantry and storming out of the laugh-filled kitchen.

 

Undoubtedly, Master Black must’ve had some serious security issues if he gets pleasure from bringing others down. This thought seemed to calm you down a bit.

 

You made your way to your room, where you took off your clothes to take a shower in the small bathroom to the side. Your shower wasn’t the best in the house, but you weren’t allowed to use the other ones and if Master Black caught you taking a showing in one of the other bathrooms, you’d be dead. (In all truthfulness, you were going to use one of them while the others were gone. But, once again, Master Black had to ruin that too.)

 

You turned on the water to the shower before stepping in and scrubbing the syrup out of your hair. The water wasn’t hot, but it was warm enough to be comfortable. You used the soap to scrub your syrup stained skin before rinsing off completely.

 

Once you were finished, you grabbed a towel and went back into your room. You couldn’t change back into your uniform, because even your underwear had syrup on it! You looked in your closet before face palming. Your tank-top and shorts were in the wash! Well, that didn’t matter anyway because you had to go to the laundry room regardless.

 

You grabbed a bra and a pair of undies while wrapping your towel around you, before taking your uniform to the laundry room which was on the second floor.

 

You actually really enjoyed the feeling of the laundry room, because it was always illuminated with bright sunlight from the windows and white sheets were always up hanging. It didn’t even need a lamp or a light switch because the windows were so big that the sunlight or the moonlight would make up for those. It was really a pleasing place to be.  

 

After you entered the laundry room, you set down your sticky uniform and pulled out your tank top and shorts. They weren’t completely dry.. maybe you should leave them in for a bit longer.

 

_thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump_

 

“SLAVE?!” Master Black called from outside the laundry room. “WHERE DID YOU-?!”

 

He opened the door and ceased all talking. He just stared at you, his eyelights widening by the second.

 

“Master Black, you’ll have to give me a moment.” You said, slightly annoyed.

 

Master Black turned around immediately, his cheekbones a bright red, “W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

You were surprised by his sudden alertness. “Uhm, I’m cleaning my uniform.” No thanks to him.

 

“ _WITH NO CLOTHES ON?!_ ”

 

“My other clothes were in the drier. Besides, I’m wearing a towel.” It was basically just like wearing a short dress, and it was a relatively big towel, so you didn’t see the big deal.

 

“THAT’S NOT THE ISSUE!”

 

You sighed. You guessed that it’d probably be better if you’d just deal with the slightly damp clothes. You began slipping on your clothes as you said, “Master Black, if it makes you uncomfortable-”

 

“I’M NOT UNCOMFORTABLE! Y-YOU’RE WHAT’S UNCOMFORTABLE! I MEAN, DON’T YOU HAVE ANY SELF RESPECT, HUMAN?! SHOULDN’T GIRLS BE ALL ‘OH NO! YOU SAW ME HALF-NAKED!’ AND FREAKING OUT OR WHATEVER?!”

 

“That’s extremely sexist, Master. You seem to be the only one freaking out, here.”

 

“SHUT UP AND HAVE SOME DECENCY! GAH! WALKING AROUND WITH JUST A TOWEL LIKE IT’S SOME KIND OF-!”

 

You lightly turned your Master around, having already changed into the shorts and tank top while his back was turned. “I didn’t have a choice, Master Black. You ruined my uniform and my other clothes were up here.”

 

Master Black stopped as he inhaled sharply. By the look Master Black was giving you, you didn’t think your slightly wet tank top and shorts were any better. “W-W-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING NOW?!”

 

“Uhm, my only other clothes that I own?”

 

“YOU COULDN’T HAVE BOUGHT SOMETHING LESS CASUAL?! OR SOMETHING LESS SHORT?! OR T-T-THAT WASN’T WET A-AND STICKING SO CLOSE T-T-T-TO YOUR SOFT... SMOOTH... Skin...”

 

You blinked at that last one. “Uhm, are you alright Master?”

 

“OH MY STARS, YOU’RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, AREN’T YOU?!”

 

What was he going on about now? “What are you talking about?”  


“YOU’RE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME!”

 

“Well, that is way off the mark.” You exhaled, rubbing the bridge of your nose. “Master, I’m just trying to wash my clothes.”

 

“LIES! IT’S NO WONDER YOU TRIED TO PARADE IN FRONT OF ME WITH ONLY A TOWEL!”

 

“I didn’t parade in front of you, I was in the laundry room when you walked in on me.”

 

“I HAD SUSPECTED YOU WANTED ME EVER SINCE YOU TRIED TO SEDUCE ME WITH THAT COLLAR OF YOURS!”

 

“That was your collar.”

 

“AND JUST BECAUSE I KEPT IT ON THE ENTIRE NIGHT WHEN I WENT TO SLEEP DOESN’T MEAN I WAS SEDUCED!”

 

“Wait, you kept it on when you went to bed? You do realize you could’ve taken it off, then, right?”

 

“...”

 

“RIGHT! I DIDN’T KNOW I COULD’VE TAKEN IT OFF! AND THAT WAS WHY I TOYED WITH IT ALL NIGHT, AND NOT BECAUSE I WAS THOUGHT THE SOFT LEATHER WAS LIKE YOUR HANDS WERE ON MY CLAVICLE AGAIN! NYAHAHA!”

 

“... Is there anything you’d like to tell me, Master?”

 

“SHUT UP! REGARDLESS, YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO SEDUCE ME AGAIN!” Master Black put his hands on his hips, resolved.

 

“Again?”

 

“EVER! I MEANT _EVER!_ YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO SEDUCE ME _EVER!”_

 

This skeleton wouldn’t take even a single second to chill. You sighed as you went back to cleaning your uniform. “Alright, whatever you say, Master Black.”

 

“NYAHAHA! AS I THOUGHT! UNABLE TO RESIST-!”

 

“Master Black?” You said, pushing your uniform into the laundry machine and getting the detergent.

 

Master Black grunted as he looked to you.

 

“Do you mind...” How were you going to say this without making him enraged with you? “... leaving while I finish the laundry? It takes a considerable amount of concentration, and it’s very difficult with you here.” Well, honestly the laundry was a mindless job, but maybe he’d take your ‘go away’ a lot better if he thought that was the reason.

 

Apparently, it did nothing to cushion the fall, because Master Black looked like somebody had stolen his bank account and stomped on his foot while they were at it. Then, all at once, he looked furious with you before he slammed the door so hard you were sure the hinges were going to fall off.

 

You exhaled after your easily offended Master left. At least he was gone now, and you could have some peace.

 

* * *

 

Some time had passed, and you were able to change into your uniform again. Enough time had gone by since Master Black had left for you to feel comfortable that he cooled down and you could get back to your chores. Luckily, whether it was because he was offended or because he just likes to keep to himself, Master Black didn’t bother you any while you were cleaning and you could do your work with ease. It surprised you how much got done without all of your Masters pestering you for favors or attention.

 

Once you put on your uniform, you looked outside. It was already getting time for dinner. Maybe you could convince Master Black to let you go to the Monster Village to get something for him. Then, you could have two or so hours to yourself AND you wouldn’t have to make dinner. Win win!

 

You walked to the third door of the second floor and knocked lightly. “Master Black?”

 

“WHAT? I’M BUSY!”

 

You opened the door timidly as Master Black turned toward you from his desk. He seemed to be doing... paperwork of some kind. Most likely puzzles or something similar. “I was wondering, concerning dinner, that since it’s just the two of us-”

 

“YOU WANT TO MAKE A SIX COURSE MEAL AND YOU WANT ME TO LEND YOU MY CULINARY EXPERTISE?”

 

“... No. I thought I might go to the Monster Village or the Human City to get you something special?”

 

“REQUEST DENIED.”

 

You grew irritated with how quickly he refused. You walked to his side, your hands behind your back as your eyes trailed over what he was doing. “But Master, wouldn’t you like some alone time away from me?”

 

“MMMMM TRUE, I COULD USE A BREAK FROM YOUR IMPENITENT SHENANIGANS... BUT AREN’T YOU JUST SAYING THAT SO YOU CAN GET OUT OF DOING MORE WORK?”

 

Drat! He found you out! Time to play dumb. “I don’t know what you mean, Master Black?”

 

“LIAR! IF YOU DON’T STOP, I’LL BE FORCED TO WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT FOR YOU!”

 

You didn’t know what that entailed, but you didn’t want to find out. You sighed. “(Unfortunately) perceptive as always, Master Black.”

 

Master Black grinned at your surrender. “OF COURSE! I’M SURPRISED YOU DIDN’T THINK ANY DIFFERENT!”

 

“Very well. If you don’t want anything intown, what would you like, Master?”

 

“A SIX COURSE MEAL, AND IF YOU’RE GOOD I’LL LEND YOU MY CULINARY EXPERTISE!”

 

“... Would you like anything that won’t take eight hours to make?”

 

Master Black growled, “AS I SUSPECTED, INEPT AS USUAL. FINE. THEN I’LL LET YOU SURPRISE ME.”

 

Nice. Looks like you’ll be making cereal tonight.

 

“BUT I MUST WARN YOU, SLAVE. IF IT DOES NOT HOLD UP TO MY STANDARDS OR DISPLEASES ME IN ANYWAY, IT WILL AFFECT WHAT I MAKE YOU DO TONIGHT.”

 

Not nice. Looks like you’ll be making fillet mignon tonight.

 

“Of course, Master.” You curtsied, before leaving to get started on the cooking.

 

* * *

 

After you finished cooking his dinner, you served the platter to Master Black. Unfortunately, the entire time he was complaining about it which didn’t help your mental stability at all, especially since you had just spent hours making and perfecting it for him. You supposed, though, that whatever he had in story for you after all of his complaints would allow you to cool your head.

 

Once your Master was completely finished, he said. “I’M FINISHED. TAKE THE PLATE BACK TO THE KITCHEN.”

 

You almost wanted to snap at him for telling you how to do your job, but you kept your thoughts to yourself. “Of course, Master.” You grabbed the plate from in front of him.

 

“REGARDING ITS QUALITY, I’D SAY... IT WAS DECENT.”

 

Whoa, something that wasn’t an insult? You must’ve done pretty well.

 

“Thank you, Master Black.”

 

“IT’S NOT _NEARLY_ AS GOOD AS MY COOKING THOUGH!” Master Black grinned as he boasted his own accomplishments. “AFTER ALL, I AM A MASTER CHEF AND YOU COOKING PALES IN COMPARISON TO MY EXQUISITE-”

 

You walked out of the room to go put his plate in the kitchen. When you came back in, he was still talking.

 

“-WITH THE JUST RIGHT AMOUNT OF VINEGAR! OF COURSE, YOU PROBABLY WON’T BE ABLE TO REACH MY LEVEL OF COOKING IN THIS LIFETIME! AND BY PROBABLY, I MEAN YOU ABSOLUTELY WON’T.”

 

“Would you like any dessert, Master?”

 

“HMM? NO. BUT, I WAS THINKING EARLIER TODAY...” Master Black put a hand to his chin in thought. “AS MUCH AS I DESPISE YOU, IT IS VERY RARE THAT I’M EVER ALONE WITH YOU. AND, BECAUSE OF SUCH RARITY, I MUST TAKE FULL ADVANTAGE OF SUCH A SITUATION TO LEARN YOUR WEAKNESSES!”

 

Wanting to save yourself from the trouble he might try to stir up, you outright stated, “My weakness is money, Master. Pay me extra and I’ll do anything you want.”

 

“WHAT? NO THAT’S NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! HMM... BUT THAT’S GOOD INFORMATION FOR LATER... WHAT I MEAN IS THAT WE WILL WATCH AN EMOTIONALLY COMPROMISING MOTION PICTURE! NYAHAHA!”

 

“... Do you mean you want to watch a movie with me, Master?”

 

“OF COURSE I DON’T _WANT_ TO, YOU IMBECILE! I JUST TOLD YOU! I’M USING IT TO LEARN YOUR WEAKNESS!”

 

Oooohhh, he was being tsundere again. “I’m a little busy, Master Black. I do have quite a bit of work left...”

 

“YOU UNGRATEFUL WRETCH, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL HAVE TWICE AS MUCH WORK IF YOU REFUSE ME.”

 

“And by a little busy, I mean very excited to watch this movie with you, Master.”

 

“THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT! NOW, SHOW YOUR GRATITUDE.” Master Black smirked.

 

“Thank you, Master Black.”

 

“GOOD!” Master Black stood up, “I LEFT THE EMOTIONALLY COMPROMISING MOTION PICTURE IN MY ROOM, I’LL RETRIEVE IT WHILE YOU SET UP THE LIVING ROOM TO BE USED AS AN ACCEPTABLE THEATER SETTING.” And then your most high maintenance of your Masters was gone. You couldn’t help but feel like he had a tinge of excitement in his voice.

 

But at least he wasn’t making you do more chores. You set up the living room similar to how you set it up for Master Blue when he asked to watch a movie, before Master Black came in with a dvd.

 

“SET UP THE EMOTIO-!”

 

“Just say movie, Master.”

 

Master Black flushed a light red. “SET UP THE M-MOVIE, SLAVE!”

 

You took the dvd, set it in the DVD player, and pushed play. Master Black sat down on the couch while you skipped past the trailers, crossing his legs and folding his arms. When you came to the title screen, you tilted your head.

 

“Titanic?”

 

“DON’T QUESTION MY CHOICE OF MEDIA!”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Master Black.” You said, walking over to the arm chair as the movie began.

 

“NO, YOU SIT HERE.” Master Black pointed to the spot next to him.

 

“I don’t think I want to-”

 

“DO I HAVE TO THREATEN YOU FOR EVERYTHING, OR WILL YOU JUST DO AS I ASK FOR ONCE!”

 

For once? You exhaled. “Alright, Master.” You sat at the very edge of the couch, as far away from your tall Master as possible, but he didn’t seem to notice.

 

As you watched the movie, you noticed that Master Black seemed to be continually checking your expression. Finally, you began to get fed up with his constant glances.

 

“Is there something wrong, Master Black?”

 

“NO.” He stated, not caring to look further into your implications.

 

You uncomfortably shifted in your spot, but continued to watch the movie, ignoring the looks he kept giving you.

 

Eventually, at some point, Master Black tilted his head in confusion while he looked at the screen. “WAIT, WHY IS HE DOING THAT?”

 

“Doing what, Master?”

 

“THOSE THINGS? FOR HER?”

 

“You mean kind, gentlemanly behavior?”

 

“YES! HE’S NOT EVEN UPPER CLASS! WHY IS HE ACTING SO... NICE?”

 

“Because he loves her?”

 

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE, IF HE LOVES HER THEN HE SHOULD MAKE HER COME TO HIM, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!”

 

“... I think you’d really benefit from watching ‘Pride and Prejudice’, Master Black.”

 

Master Black furrowed his brow, “WHAT’S ‘PRIDE AND PREJUDICE’?”

 

“A movie for another time.”

 

“...”

 

You two continued to watch the movie further, until Master Black interrupted again.

 

“WAIT, WHY ISN’T THE HUMAN GIRL GOING FOR THE RICH ONE?”

 

“Because he’s an awful human being and she loves Jack.”

 

“BUT WHY DOES SHE LOVE THE POOR GUY? THE RICH HUMAN IS SO MUCH BETTER! HE’S POWERFUL, WEALTHY, AND GOOD LOOKING BY HUMAN STANDARDS! SHE SHOULD BE FALLING FOR HIM!”

 

“Believe it or not, Master Black, some people look for more in a person other than being powerful and handsome.”

 

“WHAT MORE IS THERE?”

 

You blinked, “Uhm, how about respect? Cal doesn’t respect Rose at all, I don’t even think he loves her.”

 

“SO? HE’S BETTER IN EVERY WAY! SHE SHOULD BE HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HIM!”

 

“Not all people have the same tastes, Master Black. While some might like somebody who is powerful and confident, others might like somebody who is kind and considerate.”

 

“...”

 

You guessed by his silence that you had answered his question. You continued watching the movie, his continual glances still being ignored, until you got to the drawing scene.

 

Master Black stiffened. You could see his cheekbones start to glow red, causing you to smirk. You guessed he hadn’t watched the movie before.

 

“D-DID THE HUMAN SAY ‘ONLY THE NECKLACE’? AS IN-?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Master Black almost jumped out of his seat when the scene played out. He covered his eyes before hissing. “OH MY STARS, THIS HUMAN HAS LESS SELF RESPECT THAN YOU DO!”

 

“Would you like me to skip it to the next scene, Master?”

 

“YES! RIGHT NOW! BEFORE THIS ESCALATES ANY FURTHER!”

 

“Of course, Mr. Darcy.”

 

“ARE YOU MAKING A REFERENCE TO SOMETHING I DON’T UNDERSTAND?! I SWEAR, IF IT’S SOMETHING DEGRADING-!”

 

“Why, I would never!”

 

Master Black growled as you used the remote to skip ahead, a small smile hidden across your face.

 

Aaaaand, then you were back to the glances once again. What was up with him and looking at you throughout this entire movie! It was like he was expecting you to do something, but you couldn’t quite place what... You thought about asking him about it again, but you decided against it. His looks especially increased once the ship was sinking, and then he moved onto full on staring once Jack died. Once his gaze didn’t leave you, you couldn’t take it anymore.

 

You paused the movie and turned to Master Black. “Master, why are you staring at me?”

 

“WHY AREN’T YOU CRYING?”

 

“Crying?”

 

“THAT’S WHAT THE REVIEWS FOR THE MOVIE SAID. ‘IT WAS SUCH A TEARJERKER!’ AND ‘OH MY GOSH I CAN’T STOP CRYING!’ WHY AREN’T YOU CRYING?”

 

You furrowed your brow. “Did you want to watch this movie just so you could see me cry?”

 

“YES.”

 

You couldn’t help but be offended over his blatant pleasure in making you miserable. How could somebody be so rotten as to find joy in another person’s misery! You had never met a human nor a monster so obviously working to make your life worse! “Well, I’m afraid the movie didn’t work, Master.” You said, not hiding the irritation in your voice.

 

“DO YOU EVEN CRY?” Master Black leaned toward you.

 

You leaned back. “Of course, I cry.”

 

“THEN WHY WON’T YOU?”

 

“What do you-?”

 

“I GO GREAT LENGTHS, HUMAN.” Master Black’s eyes glowed red. “TO MAKE SURE YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE HERE, AND YET I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU CRY _ONCE._ WHY IS THAT?”

 

“Why would you want to see me cry? That’s awful!”

 

Master Black smirked, “THAT’S ENJOYABLE. YOUR VERY USELESS TO ME, BUT WHEN I SEE YOU IN PAIN AT LEAST I CAN GET SOME ENTERTAINMENT OUT OF YOU. AND YET, HERE YOU ARE, RESISTING ME THE PLEASURE OF SEEING YOUR TEARS. WHY MUST YOU BE SO REBELLIOUS?”

 

You felt anger heat up in your chest over his words. Insomuch that you felt the need to push back. Out of sheer defiance, you looked Master dead in the eyes and said, “I do a lot, Master. I cater or beg to your every whim. But I assure you now, I will _never_ cry for you.”

 

Master Black growled, before he pushed you down on your back. He slammed his hands on the armrest behind you, one arm on each side, so that he was towering over you. Maybe angering the giant, murderous monster wasn’t a good idea in the first place.

 

“ **DISOBEDIENT LITTLE BRAT.** ” He growled, before he grinned devilishly. “THOUGH... YOU CAN’T DO MUCH WITHOUT THIS.” Master Black dangled your phone in front of your face, teasingly.

 

“My phone! How did you-?”

 

“DENSE AS WELL AS DEFIANT, THOUGH THAT DOESN’T COME TO MUCH AS A SURPRISE.”

 

You tried to push him off of you, but he just grabbed your wrists and pinned them down above your head. In a situation like this, it was hard to forget how much bigger he was than you.

 

“DO YOU HONESTLY HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WEAK YOU ARE? HOW EASY IT IS FORCE YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU SCREAM? HUMANS ARE _SOOO_ FRAGILE. I’M SURPRISED NONE OF THE OTHERS HAD DONE THIS SOONER.”

 

“Not everyone can be as cruel as you!” You hissed, struggling against his grip. “Using your own physical strength to bring down others, I didn’t peg you for being so _rotten!_ ”

 

Master Black eyelights burned with rage as he grabbed your tongue with one hand and kept your hands secured above you with the other. “ **KEEP YOUR TONGUE ON A LEASH BEFORE I** **_CUT IT OFF_ ** **.** ”

 

You wanted to bite his hand, but your better judgement told you that Master Black probably would’ve been fine with having a mute maid. So you kept silent as he let go and smiled, arrogantly.

 

“SO YOU REFUSE TO CRY? FINE. I CAN FORCE YOU.” You struggled again as Master Black trailed a boney hand down the side of your face and to your neck. He trailed a circle around your neck before, suddenly and swiftly, he wrapped his hand around your neck and squeezed!

 

You couldn’t breathe!

 

You wanted to scream at him to stop, but nothing came out! The pain in your throat was only matched by the burning in your lungs.

 

But that wasn’t the only thing you wanted to do. You want to cry. _So_ bad. But you wouldn’t let yourself. You wouldn’t let him have the pleasure. So you willed yourself to stay strong.

 

“STUBBORN, AS USUALLY. THAT WILL PASS. AND YOU WILL **BREAK.** ”

 

You shook your head, which only made him squeeze harder. Finally, in a blur of the moment, you kicked him as hard as you could in the crotch, not even thinking about how a skeleton probably doesn’t have those kinds of parts.

 

But apparently it didn’t matter, because Master Black let go of you in pain after screaming a slur of curses. You pushed him off of you and onto the floor while he was in pain, and before he could make another movement, you grabbed the closest thing to you and shattered it on his head.

 

You took a moment to catch your breath.

 

Well, now Master Black was passed out on the floor surrounded by shattered remnants of the ashtray, and you were pretty proud of yourself. It wasn’t easy stopping a super crazy, malicious, seven-foot tall, bloodthirsty monster from choking you until you sobbed, but you did it!

 

...

 

Now, what? You couldn’t leave him there, if your Masters came home and saw him like this on the floor, they’d probably think you attacked him! Though, it wouldn’t be too hard convincing them of the truth, considering Master Black in general. But still, they probably wouldn’t be too happy regardless of what he did, especially Master Red.

 

So, you grabbed Master Black by the foot and dragged him back to his room. It wasn’t too hard, considering he was around 30-40 pounds or so, but you were a bit tired from all the events that transpired. After you tossed him in his room half-heartedly, you went back down the stairs and cleaned up the ashtray, before returning to your room (and locking the door, just in case) to get a well-deserved night’s rest.

 

* * *

 

Your other Masters came home from the trip, excited to tell you how it went and what went down. Master Black had come down from his room as well, and you couldn’t help but notice the nervousness in his aura. You smiled at each detail and interesting event, but when Master Sans asked you about how things went with Master Black, Master Black jumped and started to sweat.

 

“Things went as expected.” You said, hoping that it was close enough to the truth for him not to notice.

 

“that’s good. he didn’t do anything-?”

 

“Everything was fine, Master.” You smiled, seemingly calming Master Sans’ nerves.

 

“good. i got worried that when you didn’t call me he took the phone or something.”

 

You giggled at his concern, before all of your others left to go back to their rooms after a weary day of traveling. All except Master Black.

 

There was an air of silence between you two, before Master Black spoke up.

 

“YOU DIDN’T TELL HIM-!”

 

You turned toward your Master with fire in your eyes. “You are _so_ lucky I didn’t tell Master Sans about how you almost _choked me to death_!”

 

Master Black looked back taken by your anger. “WHA-?! I DIDN’T CHOKE YOU TO DEATH! I WOULD’VE STOPPED IF YOU HAD PASSED OUT!”

 

“Oh, but ‘humans are so fragile’! You could’ve caused some serious damage to my throat, Master!”

 

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT! YOU DISOBEYED ME!”

 

“Yes, Master Black!” You fumed. “It is your fault! Because you _literally choked me_! And I have every right to go to Master Sans right now and tell him what you did!”

 

“WAIT!” Master Black exhaled. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

 

“I don’t want to hear a single order from you for a week.”

 

“A DAY!” Master Black bargained.

 

“Five days, and I won’t go any lower.”

 

“DEAL. BUT IT STILL WAS YOUR FAULT.”

 

You sighed, “Whatever you say, Master.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHHA BET YOU WERE EXPECTING BLACK TO GET THE ANGSTY FEELS LIKE RED WAS, WEREN'T YOU? WELL BLACK'S A MASSIVE JACKWAGON AND THat's all there is to it. 
> 
> (Actually, I have a chapter planned in the future where he gets some angsty times. Because Black is so prideful, he needs to be forced into that kind of a situation. It can't happen naturally, and I've got a plan for that B^) )


	18. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday, shout hooray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took longer than I thought it would. In my defense, I got this new job that literally takes up twelve hours of my time every day. 
> 
> Funny story about that: so at my work we have to say, "Delighted to help you!" after we serve a customer, and I've written on here that Y/n (extra funny story, I call her Yanuh because that's what Y/n looks like) says, "Delighted to serve you, Master!" a couple of times. So I was helping this customer and as they left I said, "Delighted to serve you!" and they were like, "Wut?" and my boss behind me was like, "Wut?" and I was like, "kILl mE PluX! 3>"

It was later in the evening, and you had just got finished with doing the dishes. All of your Masters were in the living room, enjoying each other's company (well, some of them were enjoying each other's company -cough-Master Black-cough-).

 

The day had gone as any other day would’ve. You woke up early, served your masters breakfast, cleaned the house, catered to their every whims, just like you would every other day. You weren’t surprised at all at the normalness of the day, in fact you expected it.

 

You entered the living room full of chatter and banter, when Master Blue stopped his arguing with Master Black to turn to you.

 

“MS. Y/N! COULD YOU SETTLE A DEBATE BETWEEN US?”

 

“A debate?” You looked to Master Black, who had his arms crossed. Those two never seemed to be able to get along. “Of course, Master Blue.”

 

Master Blue smiled, “WHICH DO YOU THINK IS BETTER: VILLAINS OR HEROES?”

 

“SHE’S GOING TO SAY VILLAINS, OBVIOUSLY.” Master Black remarked. “AFTERALL, WHO CAN RESIST A CHARACTER WITH SUCH POWER AND TENACITY!”

 

“NO WAY! HEROES ARE THE BEST! THEY’RE COURAGEOUS AND PERSISTENT!” Master Blue stomped his foot to prove a point.

 

“COURAGE ISN’T GOING TO HELP YOU WHEN YOU GET STABBED IN THE NECK!”

 

“YOU’D BE AMAZED AT WHAT THE POWER OF LOVE CAN DO!” Master Blue grinned.

 

“THE POWER OF LOVE, ARE YOU HEARING THIS?” Master Black turned to you with a (bone?)brow raised. “WELL, MIGHT AS WELL PULL HIM BACK TO REALITY. TELL HIM WHICH YOU LIKE BETTER, SLAVE.”

 

“Well, actually I think that it depends on the character. A character can be a villain and, if they’re really well developed, I’ll like them more. At the same time, a character can be a hero and, as long as they’re well developed, I’ll like them just as much. I guess you could say I just like well written characters.”

 

The two both blinked at you in confusion, before Master Blue said, “THAT DIDN’T SETTLE OUR DEBATE AT ALL!”

 

You mused, “My apologies, Masters. Why don’t you ask the others?”

 

“WE ALREADY DID.” Master Black huffed, crossing his legs. 

 

“And?”

 

“i said i like villains.” Master Red grinned, joining the conversation.

 

“and i like heroes.” Master Orange shrugged.

 

You turned toward Master Papyrus, who posed dramatically, “AND I SAID MYSELF! BECAUSE WHEN YOU CAN HAVE THE DASHING CHARM OF A HERO AND THE CUNNING WIT OF A VILLAIN, WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE ANYTHING ELSE?”

 

You giggled. “That’s a good point, Master. I guess, in that case, my vote goes to Master Papyrus as well.”

 

Master Black and Master Blue collectively groaned, while your other two Masters just snickered. But before Master Black or Blue could argue with you further, Master Sans entered in the room with a hand behind his back.

 

“SANS!” Master Blue called. “YOU MUST SETTLE A DEBATE FOR US!”

 

“a debate, huh?” Master Sans shrugged. “what  _ argue _ going on about?”

 

You, Master Papyrus, Master Black, and Master Blue all cringed.

 

“ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS.” Master Black groaned. “TELL US, WHICH YOU LIKE MORE: HEROES OR VILLAINS?” 

 

“oh. sure, but what’s the score?”

 

“TWO FOR HEROES!” Master Blue chimed.

 

“TWO FOR VILLAINS.” Master Black stated.

 

“And two for Master Papyrus.” Master Papyrus posed behind you.

 

Master Sans snorted, “well then, there’s no contest. pap, of course.”

 

Master Blue and Black groaned loudly again, while Master Papyrus did a victory ‘NYEH-HEH-HEH!’.

 

“NEVER MIND! WE’LL SETTLE THIS LATER...” Master Black face palmed.

 

Master Blue nodded in agreement, but Master Papyrus tilted his head. “BROTHER? WHAT’S BEHIND YOUR BACK?”

 

Master Sans almost jumped at the question as you noticed a faint blue tint in his cheekbones. He started to sweat. “err...”

 

You tilted your head as you and your Master looked to him in curiosity.

 

“well, i was going to wait till i could pull you aside, kid.” Master Sans scratched the back of his head. “but it looks like i’ll have to do it in the  _ present _ .”

 

Master Sans pulled out a small, clear present box wrapped in a pink bow. You could see through it clearly and inside was an adorably decorated cupcake with lots of glitter and sparkles. It was a little sugary and feminine for your tastes, but that didn’t stop you from gasping in surprise.

 

“happy birthday, kid.”

 

All of your other Masters’ jaws dropped at this newfound information, but you were too shocked yourself to notice.

 

“Oh, Master Sans.” You smiled genuinely as you took the present from him, your eyes glued to the sweet treat. “Thank you so much! I didn’t think you’d remember.”

 

“well, when you’re as  _ sweet _ as you are, it’s hard to forget.”

 

You laughed, more over how surprised you were rather than his pun. Regardless, Master Sans’ face brightened at your reaction. 

 

“Thank you again, then.” You felt warm at the thought that you were appreciated, even if it was only a little. “Would you mind if I enjoyed this now?”

 

“y-yeah. er, i mean no! no, i wouldn’t mind...” Master Sans shook out of whatever trance he was in. 

 

“Thank you, Master.” You curtsied, before you left for the kitchen to eat the delicious dessert.

 

There was a moment of silence between your Masters while you were gone, until finally Master Blue spoke up.

 

“TODAY WAS HER  _ BIRTHDAY _ ?!” He cried, hands grasping the sides of his skull.

 

“AND WE MISSED IT?!” Master Papyrus finished for him.

 

“well yeah, i told you guys a little while ago.” Master Sans shrugged.

 

“what, that thing you  _ might’ve _ mentioned a week after she started working here?” Master Red rolled his eye(sockets?). “oh yeah, we all remember that.”

 

“WHO CARES?!” Master Black furiously crossed his arms, his actions betraying his own words. “WHAT DOES IT MATTER THAT THE SLAVE HAD A BIRTHDAY?! SHE’S NOT IMPORTANT ANYWAY!”

 

“i think you’re forgetting the time she personally served under you and did everything you wanted for your birthday, edge.” Master Orange remarked. “and, considering you, that’s not an easy feat.”

 

“WHAT, YOU MEAN  _ HER JOB _ ? SHE’S SUPPOSED TO DO THAT REGULARLY!”

 

“and don’t forget the gloves she made you that you ‘supposedly’ threw away.”

 

Master Black flamed a bright red. “I  _ DID  _ THROW THEM AWAY! WHY WOULD I KEEP THEM IN MY CLOSET, ANYWAY?!”

 

Master Orange smirked, “i never said that.”

 

Master Black was about to erupt on Master Orange again, but Master Blue’s cries interrupted the banter.

 

“SHE HELPED ME WITH MY PUZZLES  _ ALL DAY _ ON MY BIRTHDAY! I CAN’T BELIEVE I MISSED HERS! SHE EVEN GOT ME A T-SHIRT THAT SAID ‘HERO’ ON IT EVEN THOUGH SHE’S SUPER POOR! MWEEEEHHH!!” Master Blue put his skull in his hands as his brother pat him on the back.

 

“yeah, i can remember on mine she made me this delicious lunch that was enough to feed, like, four people.” Master Red started to drool. “and then, she took me back to my room, and she even let me- ... well, maybe that’s best kept to myself, hehehehehehh.”

 

All of your Masters besides Master Papyrus gave Master Red disgusted looks.

 

“WELL, IT’S NOT LIKE WE CAN’T GIVE HER ANY BIRTHDAY PRESENTS NOW!” Master Papyrus chimed. “IT MAY BE A DAY LATE, BUT BETTER LATE THAN NEVER!”

 

Master Blue lightened at Master Papyrus’ proclamation. “THAT’S RIGHT! I’LL GIVE HER THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER TOMORROW!”

 

“NO WAY! MINE WILL BE THE BEST!” Master Papyrus put a hand to his chest, dramatically.

 

“IF ANYBODY’S PRESENT IS GOING TO BE APPRECIATED THE MOST, IT WILL BE MINE.” Master Black crossed his arms.

 

“you're gonna get the human a present, boss?” Master Red tilted his head.

 

“STRICTLY JUST TO SHOW THAT I AM THE BETTER GIFT GIVER, OF COURSE!”

 

Master Orange rolled his eye(sockets?), “of course.”

 

“well, uh, good luck with that.” Master Sans scratched the back of his head, seemingly uncomfortable over something, when you reentered the room.

 

You were surprised by the looks of determination that were given to you by each of your Masters save for Master Sans, but you decided to ignore it. What did catch your attention was Master Sans leaving the room. “Oh, Master Sans? Are you going to bed, already?”

 

Master Sans gave you his usual smile as he shrugged, “what can i say, i’m  _ party-pooped _ , heheh.” 

 

You almost rolled your eyes, but decided, since he was kind enough to remember your birthday, to crack a smile. “Very well, Master. Goodnight.”

 

“‘night, kid.”

 

* * *

 

It was the next day and a little before lunch when you were cleaning the windows of the upstairs. You considered that out of all the chores, you enjoyed cleaning the windows the most because then you could look out at the beautiful estate while you worked. 

 

You rubbed your neck with discomfort. After the recent events that happened with Master Black, there had been a nasty purple bruise where your neck should be. Luckily, your uniform covered it completely and it had healed a lot since then, but it was still noticeable if you were to expose your neck. You exhaled over the trouble it gave you, trying to keep it from the others.

 

The thought had come to you once or twice about telling the others about what happened, but then the thought of how much trouble you’d be in from Master Sans and Master Red for harming Master Black enough to knock him out immediately stopped that idea in it’s tracks. Yes, Master Sans would forgive you after a serious talking to and maybe a few threats or payment withdrawals, but you had just patched things up with Master Red. If Master Red learned you had physically harmed his brother, self defense or not, you were sure he’d be  _ way _ more than enraged with you.

 

“OH MS. Y/N~!” You heard Master Blue calling you as he ran down the hallway toward you, holding something behind his back.

 

You jumped at your small Masters’ voice and quickly hid your bruise under your uniform. “Master Blue.” You recollected yourself. “What can I do for you?”

 

“NOT WHAT YOU CAN DO FOR ME, MS. Y/N!” Master Blue’s smile stretched from ear to ear. If he had ears. “BUT WHAT I CAN DO FOR YOU!”

 

You blinked. “Okay. What can you do for me, Master Blue?”

 

“WELL, UH...” Clearly, your Master didn’t think through his quip. “NEVER MIND. BUT I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!”

 

“You do?” You tilted your head, but then your eyes widened when he pulled out a poorly wrapped blue box from behind his back.

 

“HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!”

 

“Oh, thank you Master Blue. You really didn’t have to get something for me.” You smiled.

 

“I DIDN’T HAVE TO, BUT I WANTED TO! I FELT REALLY  _ REALLY _ BAD FOR MISSING IT YESTERDAY, SO I GOT YOU THE BEST PRESENT OUT THERE! GO ON! OPEN IT!”

 

You looked at the box curiously, before slowly untying the ribbon. Apparently, you weren’t fast enough though, because Master Blue was bouncing on his toes in anticipation for you to open it.

 

“HERE! I’LL OPEN IT FOR YOU!” Master Blue said, tearing apart the blue paper until all that was left was for you to open the box.

 

You chuckled at his eagerness. “Patience is a virtue, Master Blue.”

 

Master Blue blushed a light blue as he toyed with his fingers. “I KNOW! I WAS JUST HELPING YOU OUT, IS ALL... OPEN THE BOX!”

 

You held back a laugh as you opened the box revealing...

 

“Wheels?”

 

“NOT JUST WHEELS! WHEELIES!” Master Blue exclaimed excitably. “THEY’RE LIKE ROLLER SKATES, BUT YOU ATTACH THEM TO YOUR SHOE’S HEEL AND THEN YOU CAN ROLL AROUND ALL DAY WHILE YOU CLEAN!”

 

You looked to your shoes, and then back to your Master. “I, uh... Thank you, Master Blue.” You didn’t know what to say, they were nice? Kinda?

 

“WELL? PUT THEM ON!” Master Blue had the brightest stars in his eyes, insomuch that you couldn’t refuse. “HERE, I’LL HELP YOU!”

 

In his excitement, Master Blue got down and began lifting your feet.

 

“W-wait, Master-!” But it was too late, the sudden unbalance made you fall flat on your behind.

 

“OH, SORRY!” Master Blue noted, before going back to putting on your ‘wheelies’ without any consent. 

 

“Wait, Master Blue, I don’t think-!” You tugged at your feet, but Master Blue was surprisingly strong enough to keep your feet down and not-so surprisingly dense enough to not notice your protests.

 

“THERE! PERFECT!” Master Blue beamed at his work, before he stood up. “YOU LOOK SO CUTE WITH THEM!” He held out a hand for your to pull yourself up, which you gladly took.

 

You looked down at your wheelies. They were a bright pink with hearts decorated on them and a bow on top of the strap. They really stuck out against your all black and white uniform. But more importantly, how were you going to function with wheels on your feet?

 

“TRY THEM OUT!” Master Blue mused, his excitable nature pushing you forward.

 

“I’m not sure I want to-”

 

“DON’T WORRY!” Master Blue quickly rushed a couple paces ahead of you. “I’LL CATCH YOU IF YOU FALL!”

 

You nodded, exasperated.

 

You took a step. Nice, you didn’t fall. You took another step, this time leaning toward your heel. It was shockingly... very easy. You started to glide with no problem. As you rolled over to Master Blue, you couldn’t help but notice the slight disappointment in his expression.

 

“YOU DIDN’T FALL...” You tilted your head at his words. “ER-! THAT’S GOOD! VERY GOOD! YOU’RE A NATURAL! GOOD JOB!”

 

“Thank you, Master Blue.” You said, “And thank you again for your consideration of me.”

 

Master Blue leaned toward you, “OF COURSE! EVERYONE SHOULD GET GREAT PRESENTS ON THEIR BIRTHDAY! AND YOU’RE REALLY NICE, SO YOU GET THE BEST PRESENT!”

 

You laughed again, “Are wheelies the best present?”

 

Master Blue tilted his head in confusion, “ARE THEY NOT?”

 

“No, no! Of course, they are.” You reassured, realizing your rudeness. “Thank you for getting them for me.”

 

Master Blue giggled, “YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!”

 

“Right. My apologies, Master.” You smiled at your excitable Master, before... rolling back to the window you were cleaning. “Enjoy the rest of the day, Master.”

 

“I WILL!” Master Blue called, before running back to wherever he came from.

 

* * *

 

As you carried an empty laundry basket down the hallway, you had grown more accustom to your wheelies. You were surprised at how much easier they made walking, or rolling in this case, down the long hallways and corridors of the mansion. Not to mention they were much faster than your walking ever was and, admittedly, very fun to use.

 

Just as you were about to turn a corner, you were about to bump into a familiar color of orange. But instead, with a quick turn of your heels, you glided past your sneaky Master and safely came to a stop next to him.

 

Master Orange blinked, surprised you were able to maneuver so quickly (and skillfully, if you do say so yourself) past him. Then he looked to your shoes.

 

“i see you got blueberry’s present.” Master Orange snickered. “i have to say, they look cuter than i expected.”

 

You casually strolled around him, circling him a few times. “How could you expect any less, Master Orange?”

 

Master Orange laughed, “fair enough. but he’s not the only one who got you something.”

 

You stopped in front of your Master, setting down your laundry basket. “You got something for me?”

 

“presumptuous, are we?” Master Orange teased before pulling out a simple wrapped box from his jacket pocket and handing it to you. “though, you just might be onto something.”

 

“Master Orange... Thank you.” You said, taking the box.

 

“you haven’t even opened it yet.”

 

“Not for the present, but for your consideration.” You smiled.

 

Master Orange’s face began to heat up ever so lightly. “it’s no problem, kid... go ahead and open it, unless you prefer for me to stand here and wait all day.”

 

You giggled before opening the wrapping. Underneath the paper, you notice there was... more paper.

 

It was a book. You read the title, before turning it around and reading the back. It was a romance novel. Not his, but something new. Though, you usually prefered fantasy or fairy tales, you wouldn’t turn down a good romance every once in awhile.

 

“i-i didn’t know which one you’d like, so i just guessed.” You looked up at Master Orange as he spoke, causing your expression to soften. He was nervous. It was truly sweet. “i mean, if you want a different one i can-”

 

“No, this is wonderful.” You smiled at Master Orange, causing him to fall into a brighter shade of orange. “Thank you so much.”

 

Master Orange exhaled ever so slightly in relief, before he pat the top of your head. “heh. you sure it’s not to mature? it’s got more than kissing in it.”

 

You almost rolled your eyes at his attempts to tease you. “Just because I don’t read your smut doesn’t mean I’m immature, Master.”

 

“hey, respect your elders. shouldn’t you be playing with your toys or something?”

 

You laughed, “If you keep saying things like that, I’ll begin to think you enjoy treating me like a child.”

 

Master Orange grinned as his eyelights scrolled your body, “says the girl wearing ‘wheelies’.”

 

You picked up your laundry basket and set your book in it as you glided past him. “Fair enough.”

 

Once you were a good few paces away from your Master, you turned around and said, “Thank you again for the present, Master Orange!” Before turning back and rolling away (with style!).

 

Master Orange snickered, “happy belated birthday, kid.”

 

* * *

 

As you got finished with the laundry, you skated slowly down the main hallway to get started on your next chore. But before you could get very far, Master Black came out of a doorway to one of the spare rooms and smirked.

 

“SLAVE! COME HERE- ... WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?”

 

You did a sly spinning move, before putting your hands behind your back as you came to the stop. “My uniform, Master Black.”

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, IMBECILE.”

 

“Oh, of course. My stockings.”

 

“OH MY STARS, WHATEVER! IT DOESN’T MATTER ANYWAY! JUST COME IN HERE!”

 

“Your wish is my command, Master Black.” You said as you, to his irritation, rolled into the room. 

 

Master Black groaned, but pushed aside his annoyed feelings to give you more commands. “STAY IN HERE, SLAVE. ME AND MY BROTHER HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU. A... BELATED BIRTHDAY PRESENT, IF YOU WILL.”

 

You weren’t sure you wanted a present from the two of them, especially not with the mischievous expression Master Black was making. But, it wasn’t like you could disobey a direct order, especially not when they were doing something ‘kind’ for you.

 

“Of course, Master.” You said, sitting down on the sofa in the center of the room.

 

“GOOD! I’LL BE BACK WITH SANS IN A MOMENT!”

 

You considered making a break for it, but the time you took to debate that option was too long because Master Black and Master Red had already made it back to you. They both shared devilish grins as they each hid something behind their back. Though, while Master Red was drooling (never a good sign), Master Black looked like he was ready to jump you (also never a good sign).

 

“happy belated birthday.” Master Red mused as the two of them revealed what was behind their backs.

 

A collar and leash.

 

Well, it could’ve been worse, and you already knew both Master Black and Master Red liked that kind of thing so it wasn’t much of a surprise. But it also could’ve been better. Master Red held a bright red collar with a noticeably bright gold lock on it, making you wonder if the lock was there for show or whether it actually worked. Master Black, on the other hand, held a pitch-black leather leash, seemingly able to connect to the collar. 

 

Something told you that they owned these before deciding to give it to you, and the noticeable lack of use told you that they had bought it for you. This made you shiver.

 

“Erm... You know, I think I’m perfectly content without those.” You stumbled while you tried to stand, “But thank you, anyway.”

 

“aww, dollface, don’t be like that.” Master Red lightly sat you back down. 

 

“AND AFTER THE TROUBLE WE WENT THROUGH TO GET YOU THESE, AND YOU JUST REFUSE THEM?” Master Black tsked. “MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I MIGHT NEVER WANT TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU AGAIN.”

 

The two of them sat at either side of you, trapping you in place. “he’s got a point. how will we want to be kind to you later if you don’t accept our kindness now?”

 

You’re not sure you’d want their kindness if this is what it entailed. But, against your better judgement, you decided to just accept the gift in hopes that they will leave you alone.

 

“Oh. My apologies, Masters...” They both handed you the leash and collar, which you accepted. “Thank you.”

 

“THERE’S A GOOD HUMAN!”

 

“anytime, dollface.” Master Red winked.

 

You stood up again, saying, “Well, I have chores to do so-!”

 

A hand from each brother grabbed you by the arm and pulled you down back into sitting in between them.

 

“you’re not gonna try it on?”

 

“I’D BE  _ AWFULLY _ DISAPPOINTED IF YOU FAILED TO LET ME SEE YOU WITH OUR GIFT, HUMAN.” 

 

You gulped. “I d-don’t really want-!”

 

“DON’T YOU WANT TO MAKE US HAPPY?”

 

“you only have to put it on for a little bit, that’s all.”

 

Man, they were not going to leave you alone. But what harm could trying it on do? You were already in a maid outfit, it wasn’t like you were a picturesque image of dignity.

 

“...Just for a little bit?”

 

The two nodded, both getting more excited. 

 

“...Alright, whatever you wish.”

 

The two of them had grins wider than a cheshire cat’s as Master Red snatched the red collar from your hands. 

 

“here, i can do it for you.” Master Red drooled, “boss, do you mind?”

 

Master Black rolled his eye(sockets?) before he stood up and motioned for him to go ahead. 

 

“I-I can do it myself!” You sputtered as Master Red switched sides to get a better reach at your neck.

 

“sweetheart...” Master Red’s phalanges softly trailed over your neck, silencing your protests. “i promise i’ll be gentle.”

 

You pursed your lips together, filled with uncertainty, but nodded, seeing as it would be easier than fighting against the two of them. And, to your shock, Master Red WAS very gentle. It almost felt like he wasn’t even there he was so soft with you, which you very much appreciated. 

 

With a soft click, you realized the collar locked itself.

 

“Wait, did that-?”

 

But you stopped yourself as Master Red leaned toward you. His eye(sockets?) were slightly lidded and his cheekbones were as red as a firetruck. 

 

“o-oh, sweetheart...” He lifted your hand and softly kissed it with his teeth. “it looks lovely on you.” And without any warning, Master Red grazed his teeth against your cheek. You flushed a bright pink as you realized that was another kiss, and even more so when you realized that he hadn’t tried to lick you once. He was being genuinely... sweet. Well, as sweet as Master Red  _ could _ be, which was still a bit sour if you were being honest. After all, he was making you wear a collar.

 

“T-thank you...” You said, turning your head bashfully. 

 

This reaction of yours seemed to make both of your Masters explode. Master Red became pink with pleasure over the small statement, while Master Black became an irate red. It seemed like neither of them were expecting that from you. 

 

“ALRIGHT, GET UP. IT’S MY TURN.” Master Black tapped his foot, repeatedly.

 

“s-sure thing, boss.” Master Red said, getting up quickly. Though, his eyelights never left you.

 

Almost completely opposite of Master Red, Master Black sat down roughly next to you, grabbed your jaw, and forced you to look at him. The sudden change left you stunned.

 

Master Black smirked arrogantly as he grabbed the leash from your hands and tied it around your new collar. With one final rough tug, Master Black forced your chin up once more and grinned as if he was a modern day prince charming.

 

“THERE. YOU LOOK LIKE THE PERFECT PET.”

 

You weren’t sure whether he was trying to give you a compliment or degrade you more, but it didn’t matter either way because you were still annoyed. You jerked your head back away from him, refusing to let him force you to look at him any longer. 

 

Master Black looked aghast by this, making it obvious he was expecting you to react in the same way you did to Master Red.

 

Well, that’s what he gets for being a massive jackwagon. 

 

Master Black audibly growled in obvious jealousy, before he roughly tugged on your leash. “YOU DISOBEDIENT LITTLE-!”

 

Master Black pulled your leash again, pulling you onto his lap. “Hey, wait-!”

 

“FINE. ACT DEFIANT AND SPOILED ALL YOU WANT.” He forcefully tilted your chin to the side, leaving your neck exposed. Master Black began loosening the collar of your uniform, revealing the dark bruise on your neck only to Master Black. At first, your Master looked surprised at the mark he gave you, but then a devilish satisfaction crossed his face, causing you to struggle more. Ignoring your attempts to thwart him, he re-tied your collar so Master Red wouldn’t see your bruise with a smug grin on his face. 

 

“BECAUSE ANIMALS CAN BE  _ TRAINED _ .” He emphasised his point by discreetly pressing against one of the more sensitive spots on your neck. You inhaled sharply, the a sharp pain stinging at your senses, but you refused to give any ground.

 

“You are living proof that’s not the case,  _ Master Black _ .” You hissed at him, your anger peaking. To think he still continues to brandish his physical strength over you even after you spared him Master Sans’ wrath? Albeit you did only spared him to spare yourself, it was still unnerving how much of a cruel monster he could be!

 

Master Black’s eyes went aflame with anger, but suddenly you felt a rough tug pull you up straight from behind you. 

 

“watch your mouth, kid.” Master Red growled, pulling your leash up. 

 

You looked at him conflicted as you realized he had no idea of Master Black’s actions. To him, you just sounded like you were acting out sharply for no good reason (other than Master Black calling you a pet and kinda threatening you, but that was normal when it came to him). Your eyes traveled back to Master Black, who realized this as well and was wearing the most egotistical expression you had ever seen. 

 

“YOU’D DO WELL TO APOLOGIZE,  _ PET _ .” You could practically feel the arrogance coming off of him.

 

You gritted your teeth, not wanting to let him win. But a sharp tug from Master Red made you reconsider.

 

“come on, sweetheart. don’t be difficult.” 

 

“...” You looked anywhere but Master Black. “...My apologies, Master Black.”

 

“MMMMMM YOU DON’T SOUND SORRY AT ALL.” Master Black crossed his arms. “SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT.”

 

“I’m sorry, Master!” You slammed your eyes shut and brought your arms together, forcing yourself to sound as genuine as you could.

 

“NYAHAHA! THERE’S A GOOD PET! BUT I STILL DON’T THINK I FORGIVE YOU. MAYBE IF YOU BEG REALLY  _ REALLY _ NICE, I’LL LET YOU GO.”

 

You looked to Master Black in disbelief. Then you looked to Master Red, who seemed satiated enough with your apologies but kept a hold of the leash because of his brother. 

 

Well, forget this. You weren’t catering to another second of your taller Masters’ sick dominance fantasies. 

 

“Master Black...” You softly wrapped your arms around his vertebrae, causing his arrogant expression to falter. You continued, pressing your soft frame against him. 

 

“W-WHAT ARE YOU-?!” Master Black turned his skull away from you while Master Red looked to you in shock. “HNNGH!” Master Black had to hold his tongue while you shifted slightly in his lap.

 

“...Have I ever told you...” You trailed one of your hands around his shoulder and down his spine. 

 

“H-HUMAN, I K-KNOW I’M IRRESISTIBLE BUT  _ HAH-!” _ Master Black covered his own red face with an equally red gloved hand. 

 

“...you are so...” You hands traveled just to the top of his belt, and Master Black exploded.

 

“N-N-NOT IN FRONT OF SANS!” He sputtered, looking from you to his brother rapidly. Master Red on the other hand was giving him a thumbs up, though it didn’t surprise you he was the type to be okay with watching.

 

“...easily distracted?” 

 

“WAIT WHAT.” 

 

You dangled the key to your collar in front of your now pale Master, having pulled the key off of his belt. Just goes to show it’s always good to be perceptive. Before Master Black could react, you quickly tugged on your collar enough to pull Master Red onto Master Black.

 

“Forgive me, Master Red.” You said, your face inches away from his. But you didn’t have time for him to reply! You ripped the leash out of Master Red’s hands and bolted out of the room. 

 

It wasn’t long before you heard the infuriation filled actions from your Master behind you. Luckily, you had your wheelies, which made you considerably faster than you would’ve been if you had to go on foot. Who knew wheelies would be so useful?

 

You were already far ahead of your Master when he started to chase after you. Insomuch, you could barely hear his loud cursings towards you. But as you strolled along, a familiar shade of blue caught your eye when you passed the library. You stopped in front of the door, which lead to Master Black catching up to you.

 

“ **YOU INSUBORDINATE LITTLE-!** ”

 

Master Sans walked out of the Library, causing Master Black to fall silent. You put your hands behind your back as you casually said, “Hello, Master Sans.”

 

Master Sans looked at you, then at your collar, then at Master Black (who was sweating nervously at this point).

 

“what did he do?”

 

“NOTHING!”

 

Master Sans ignored him as he awaited your answer.

 

“It’s true. Master Black and Master Red just gave me this as a belated birthday present.” You said, innocently. Master Black looked to you in shock as you blatantly left out certain parts.

 

“...” Master Sans wasn’t used to you covering for Master Black, considering you usually tell him everything when the two of them did something wrong. “okay, but why is he chasing you?”

 

“FOR NO REASON!”

 

“He was just catching up to give me this, Master Sans.” You held up the key to your collar. More looks of shock fell your way.

 

“Y-YES! THAT WAS PRECISELY IT!”

 

Master Sans eyed him suspiciously before looking to you with slight disappointment. It was obvious he didn’t buy it, not even a little bit.

 

“...sure, okay.” Master Sans shrugged, causing Master Black to sigh with relief. But you knew better than to take Master Sans’ ‘casual’ reactions so lightly.

 

“GREAT! NOW THAT THAT’S ALL SETTLED, SLAVE? COULD YOU COME BACK AND HELP ME WITH SOMETHING?”

 

Oh, no way you were going back with him. But luckily, Master Sans came up with an excuse for you.

 

“actually, edge, i hope you don’t mind, but i was going to see if y/n could help me with something really quick.”

 

Master Black twitched, obviously not wanting to let you go just yet. “BUT I NEED HER. IT’S REALLY  _ REALLY  _ IMPORTANT.”

 

“oh? what is it?”

 

You almost started to laugh at Master Black’s expression as he tried to search his brain for an answer. “R-REORGANIZING MY CLOSET!” He choked out.

 

“hmm.” Master Sans winked, “that just sound really important. not really  _ really  _ important. i promise i’ll only be a moment with her, edge.”

 

Master Black growled before shooting you a cold look. But he stormed off, grumbling to himself.

 

You exhaled, relieved that your most high maintenance of your Masters was gone. But your relief was gone too soon as Master Sans motioned for you to follow him.

 

“kid...” He started as you two walked down the hallway. Well, you rolled down the hallway, he walked. Master Sans looked at your wheelies. “uhm.” Clearly, his serious talk he was about to go into was interrupted by your rolling.

 

“Just ignore it, Master.” You said, continuing to glide.

 

“...okay. look, kid.” Master Sans looked away from you. “if red or edge are keeping anything over your head, you know you can come to me, right?”

 

You looked to your Master with slight wonder. Sure, he was way off the mark, but did he really think you’d go to him if they were blackmailing you? He must not have understood that  _ he _ would be the one they would blackmail you over. “Of course, Master Sans.” You lied.

 

Master Sans stopped, causing you to halt your strolling as well. He had a look on his face that told you he didn’t believe you. “you told me if you ever need protecting, you’d come to me.”

 

“And I will.”

 

“...” Master Sans looked to the side, disbelief covering his expression.

 

You began unlocking your collar and taking it off. “Master Sans, when I need your protection I will come to you, I promise. But sometimes, I don’t need it.” Or more importantly, the cost of his protection outweighs the benefits, such as his temper. “I’m able to take care of myself sometimes, Master.”

 

But as you took off your collar, Master Sans’ grabbed you by your uniform, and pulled you down until your neck was at his eye(sockets?) level.

 

At first you were confused, and then you remembered the bruise on your neck. Well, crap.

 

“...which one?” Master Sans’ voice sounded calm at first, but you knew him well enough to know he was furious.

 

“Master?” Your voice wavered.

 

His smile twitched. “red or black? which one choked you?” 

 

Curse his unusually high intuitivity! You gulped at his phalanges dug deep into your uniform, further evidence of his anger. You had to think of something, and quick!

 

“N-neither, Master!” 

 

Master Sans looked into your eyes, confounded. “... then who-?”

 

“It was me!” You felt your face heat up a bright red.

 

“...you...?” Master Sans’ began to sweat, flushing a light blue. He let go of your collar.

 

“I, uhm, I’m kinda into choking. A lot. And I might have taken it a bit too far. Okay, a lot too far.” You put your face in your hands out of your own sheer embarrassment. 

 

Master Sans put a hand over his own blushing face, “oh my stars, kid, i know you’re not into choking just tell me who did it.”

 

“No, it’s true!” You protested. “That’s why Master Black and Master Red got me that collar!” You couldn’t believe what you were saying, but at least it made sense.

 

“y/n, stop covering for them!” Master Sans was now as blue as a social media site’s icon. “or at least think of a better excuse!”

 

“Are you kink shaming me, Master?!”

 

“ _ oh my stars _ okay fine! fine! you're a grown human, protect yourself then!” Master Sans face palmed again. “you can come to me when you're willing to be honest.”

 

And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. You couldn’t help but sigh out of relief, but that didn’t stop your stomach from twisting with worry. What did Master Sans mean by that? Was he not going to restrain Master Black or Master Red anymore? Or was that just a spur of the moment flurry after you basically yelled at him to stop kink shaming you for bruising your own neck?

 

Uuuggghhh, you were never going to live that down.

 

Regardless of the circumstances, considering how far you were able to go with Master Red and Master Black without the help Master Sans keeping them on a leash, you were adequately confident in your abilities to push back and run from them. It was still unnerving, though, making you feel like you were on a tightrope and Master Sans just took away the net.

 

* * *

 

You were strolling around your Masters in the dining room, setting down lunch for them, when you couldn’t help but notice the lack of Master Papyrus in the room.

 

“MWEHEHEH! I SEE YOU ARE ENJOYING MY PRESENT, MS. Y/N!”

 

“Of course, Master Blue.” You did a quick spin maneuver before setting down a platter.

 

“WOULD YOU SAY... YOU LIKE MY PRESENT THE BEST?” Master Blue beamed.

 

“Well, I don’t like to-!”

 

“PLEASE. THAT CHILDISH THING? MINE AND SANS PRESENT WAS WAAAYYY BETTER.” Master Black smirked, making you want to say that his present was waaayyy awful. 

 

“WELL, I DON’T SEE HER USING IT! WHATEVER YOU GOT HER...” Master Blue huffed.

 

“that’s because it’s something to be enjoyed in her... alone time.” Master Red grinned impishly.

 

You almost tripped at his words. Usually, Master Red’s innuendos wouldn’t phase you, but after you told Master Sans the reason they got you the collar was because you wanted it? You were worried he might actually start to believe you.

 

“HEY, PAPY GOT HER SOMETHING LIKE THAT TOO!” Master Blue smiled.

 

...

 

All of your other Masters save for Master Blue looked at Master Orange and you strangely.

 

“get your mind out of the gutter, i got her a book.”

 

There was a small breath of relief around the room, until Master Papyrus bursted into the room.

 

“SORRY I’M LATE!” Master Papyrus exclaimed.

 

“you’re never late, bro.” Master Sans commented. “what took you so long?”

 

“THAT IS TRUE, SANS, BUT THIS WAS A SPECIAL OCCASION.” Master Papyrus practically sang as he pulled out an orange and white decorated gift bag and held it in the air with gusto. “TADA! THE PERFECT PRESENT! FOR YOU, MS. Y/N!”

 

“For me?” You set down the other platters for just a moment, before rolling towards Master Papyrus and coming to a soft stop.

 

“Y-YES! OF COURSE! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!” Master Papyrus became very orange at your sudden attention, but he handed you the bag nonetheless.

 

You unwrapped it slowly as Master Papyrus played with his fingers. “W-WELL, I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE IT BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS ARE SINGING ABOUT THEM AND STUFF KIND OF, PLUS YOU TOLD ME THAT ONE TIME- WELL ACTUALLY I WON’T RUIN THE SURPRISE BUT Y-YEAH I HOPE YOU LIKE IT EVEN THOUGH YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY NOT LIKE IT OH DANG I’M HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS NOW THIS IS SOME SERIOUS REGRETTI I’M HAVING PLEASE HURRY UP AND OPEN IT BEFORE I TAKE IT BACK.”

 

You giggled at his rambles, but then put your hand over your mouth in surprise as you gasped. 

 

It was a beautiful, shining white tiara.

 

“A CROWN?” Master Blue questioned. “WHY WOULD MS. Y/N WANT-?”

 

But Master Blue was cut off by Master Black’s laughs, “NYAHAHAHA! A INDICATION OF NOBILITY? FOR THE SLAVE? NOT ONLY IS IT UNFITTING, BUT THE HUMAN DOESN’T WANT SOMETHING SO-!”

 

“It’s beautiful.” You said, your breath taken away. Your tone seemed to silence your other Masters completely.

 

“Y-Y-YOU THINK SO?” Master Papyrus radiated relief and joy, “THANK GOODNESS!”

 

You wrapped your arms around Master Papyrus, almost jumping on him in your gratitude. “Thank you so much! I love it!”

 

Master Papyrus heated a bright orange. “Y-YOU DO? I MEAN-! OF COURSE YOU DO! NYEHEHEH!” 

 

You let go of your blushing Master only to find that your other Masters had different, yet similar, expressions. But you were too busy being excited over your new tiara that you didn’t care. 

 

“I’m going to go set this in my room, is that alright?”

 

“O-OF COURSE! GO FOR IT! D-DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO! SET WHAT YOU GOTTA SET! AND UHM ROOM WHAT YOU GOTTA ROOM?” 

 

You laughed before you said, “Thank you, Master Papyrus.” And then you left to put your tiara next to your white shoes. So far, your princess outfit was at least 2/10 complete.

 

Master Papyrus sighed dreamily as you were gone, his face giving off enough light to rival a lamp.

 

“...”

 

“SINCE WHEN DID MS. Y/N WANT A TIARA?” Master Blue huffed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Papyrus you're such a sweetheart <3! I want to write more with him, but I've got a (kinda) Green centered chapter next, then we gotta get some Swapfell up in here, and THEN Blueberry is gonna get some attention. We'll see how things go.


	19. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find an injured monster in the Human City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers, sorry to the people who follow my blog and were like "HEY THE QUEEN'S GONNA WRITE A CHAPTER TOMORROW!" and then two days later it's still not out. 
> 
> BUT I've decided, since I'm so busy nowadays, to have SUNDAY be the new update schedule! So Sunday night (actually tbh it will usually be Monday morning around 1 AM-3 AM) I will post my chapters! <3
> 
> Also, double sorry if this chapter's kinda weirdly paced. IDK where my mind is but it's feelin' a little loopy so hopefully this is okay.

You were on a shopping trip while in the human city, when you heard a considerable amount of commotion. You had grocery bags in both hands, and you’d say you were just about done. You slowly but surely, everyone around you began rushing together and from behind you. Curious as to what the fuss was all about.

 

You took a few steps towards a small group of people as they chattered intently amongst themselves.

 

“...-and they say it’s near the grocer?” You picked up what a brunette woman said.

 

“Yeah, apparently it was just wandering around as if looking for something!” Another woman replied.

 

“That’s terrifying! What could it be looking for?”

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t think we’re going to find out. People are going over right now to-!”

 

Suddenly, you heard a gunshot. The noise startled you and others around you to the point where you all jumped.

 

“Let’s go check it out!” The brunette woman said, while the other nodded and the two left to go towards the noise. 

 

Your sense of curiosity led you to do the same thing, but instead of going towards the gunshot on the main road, you decided to take the back alleyway to see what was going on. You got lost in your own thoughts as you traversed the back alleyway toward the noise. What could this ‘it’ be? A wild animal of some kind? Your thoughts were interrupted by two more gunshots and the distant and faint rumbles of angry people.

 

The moment you turned a corner, you stopped. Well, there was the ‘it’. Upon first glance, anybody would guess it was a simple yellow bird, it was the size of one and looked almost exactly like one as well. But you knew better, and unfortunately others did too. 

 

It was a monster. And it was hurt. 

 

The bird monster first looked up at you in fear, but then it’s expression changed to something brighter and almost... excited? How curious.

 

“... Can you talk?” You asked, as you waited for it to say something.

 

It bounced up and down on it’s feet, but then winced as it moved its injured wing. No doubt the result of a human throwing a stone or trying to step on it. 

 

“That’s alright. You’ve come a bit away from the Monster Village, if that’s where you're from. Though, I don’t believe I’ve seen you-!” Loud rumblings and yellings forced you to stop your chitter chatter. “Sorry, now’s not really the time to be talking. Here. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

 

You scooped the bird up with two hands and, surprisingly, it let you do so. Usually when you first meet a monster, they either try to kill you or run from you unless you were first introduced by your Masters.

 

But you wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, so you held the bird monster tightly to your chest as you began traversing the Human City.

 

As you ran from the sounds of an angry mob, you realized you were going to be cornered. You had to go back to the main road in order to get back to your Masters estate, but streets were crowded with fearful humans. If you could just wait until everything dialed down, you could sneak past everyone and make it safely back to the mansion. But, being chased down and all, waiting wasn’t an option.

 

Unless...

 

You quickly rushed down a back alley until you made it to the main road. There were people rushing around everywhere, but you were able to slip into the tool shop right next to you without being seen. When you closed the door, you heard yourself being called.

 

“Oh, Ms. Maid!” Adam stood up, surprised by your sudden entry. “What can I-?”

 

“Adam?” You hurried over to him, the look of urgency in your eyes. “Can I ask you to do something for me?”

 

Adam seemed slightly taken aback by this, a slight rose color forming in his cheeks, as he said, “O-of course, anything!”

 

Your eyes softened with ease, “Thank you, Adam.”

 

Adam nodded, the rose color becoming brighter, as he ushered you to behind the counter. You sat down, your hands to your chest while keeping the bird hidden. You saw the silhouettes of people rush by through the door and could hear the loud stomping of feet, until finally the door slammed open. You ducked further into yourself as the voice rang throughout the room.

 

“Adam! There’s a monster on the loose!”

 

Adam looked shocked, before he eyed you for just a second and turned back to whoever was speaking. “A monster?”

 

“Yes! Have you seen anything unusual around? We’re trying to find it, but we’re worried he escaped! It could only lead to catastrophe if the monster got away!”

 

You silently prayed that Adam wouldn’t give up your location, but, fortunately, he stayed loyal.

 

Adam shook his head, “I’m sorry, sir. I haven’t seen anything.”

 

“Drat!” The voice rumbled. “Don’t worry, we’ll find it. Keep an eye out, okay?”

 

Adam nodded, and then the voice was gone with a loud slamming of the door.

 

There was a small moment of silence as Adam took a step back from you.

 

“A-are you-?”

 

You shook your head, silencing his fears of you being the monster. Adam audibly sighed, before asking, “Then what-?”

 

You loosened your grip to your chest, revealing the small bird now asleep in your hands.

 

Adam took a step closer to you. “A bird?” But the moment he realized what it was, he took a step back, horror stricken across his face. “A  _ monster! _ ”

 

You nodded.

 

“W-why do you have that?!”

 

“It was injured and probably would’ve been killed if I hadn’t taken it.”

 

“Ms. Maid!” Adam pleaded, “It will probably kill  _ you _ ! You have to leave it be before it regains its health and turns on you!”

 

“And let it be slaughtered?” You questioned, calmly.

 

“Well... Slaughter is a harsh word...” Adam looked to the side before turning back to you, “But if it’s not it than it will be you! Monsters will hurt you!”

 

You stood up and took a step toward the young man. “Adam... have you ever seen a monster before?”

 

“...No, but I’ve heard things. Dark things.”

 

“Of course. People tend to emphasize on the bad, afterall.” You looked down at the bird monster and began petting it. “But that’s only one tiny fraction of the monster population that you’ve heard of. They’re just like humanity, there is the bad and the good from both.”

 

Adam looked at you like you were talking crazy. Afterall, it wasn’t often that a human would empathize with monsterkind. “But everyone I’ve ever known has known that monsters only want to hurt us, if there really was any good from monsters we’d probably see it by now!”

 

“Fear is a tricky thing, Adam. It makes humans and monsters lash out or run away, leaving only stories and tales to fill in the blanks. Fear can push people to do things they wouldn’t normally do.”

 

Adam looked to you in confusion. “I don’t really understand...”

 

“That’s alright.” You smiled at him. “I don’t expect you to. But I do want to thank you for keeping me hidden, even though it went against something you fear. That’s not an easy feat, and I’m truly grateful for that.”

 

“O-of course!” Adam replied, his cheeks regaining that pinkish tone, before his voice went to a more solemn tune. “But... Ms. Maid. Please be careful with the monster. If you won’t let it go, then at least be prepared for if it tries to attack you.”

 

Your expression softened at his worry for you, and you kissed him on the cheek for his efforts. “I will, thank you.”

 

As you pulled away from him, his face was now a bright red. “N-no prob-blem!” 

 

You giggled as you left for the door, before turning back and saying, “Take care, Adam.”

 

“I-I will! And you too, Ms. Maid.”

 

And on that note, you left, the bird hidden against your chest.

 

* * *

 

As you entered the manor, you quickly rushed to the kitchen where you set down the grocery bags. The first thing you did was pull out a napkin and gently set the sleeping bird monster down on the napkin. It hadn’t turn to dust yet, so you knew it was still alive. You just had to nurse it back to health.

 

You pulled out the first aid kit from one of the cabinets and began working on the poor creature’s wing. You put an antiseptic on a bandage and began wrapping the wing with great care. Luckily, you had enough practice with first aid, considering Master Black’s ‘extra-curricular activities’, to be gentle enough with the monster. 

 

“hey, kid. how was the-” Master Sans entered the room with a smile before his expression faltered. “-aaaannd there’s a bird on my counter.”

 

“It’s hurt, Master.”

 

Master Sans started edging towards you. “yeah, i can see that. but why is it here?”

 

“I was in the Human City, when I heard gunshots. When I went looking for the source, I found this monster injured, so I took it back here.”

 

“wait. you went _ towards _ the sounds of gunshots and not away?”

 

You nodded.

 

“...” Master Sans looked to the side. “new rule: if you hear gunshots, you run away. not towards.”

 

“But Master Sans-”

 

“repeat after me. i will run away from gunshots, not towards them.”

 

You huffed. You didn’t like this rule, considering 1. You were unbearably curious about such things and 2. Because you did run towards the gunshots, you saved the bird monster’s life. 

 

“You will run away from gunshots, not towards them.” You repeated.

 

Master Sans snorted. “okay, that was kinda funny. but seriously, kid. no more meddling in things that can get you killed.”

 

You sighed. “Understood, Master Sans.”

 

“good. so, why was the monster injured?”

 

“I’m not entirely sure, but the gunshots were coming from a group of fearful humans. I can only assume they were chasing after the monster.”

 

“humans were hunting it?” Master Sans had a dark look that almost gave you shivers if it weren’t for the fact that you’ve seen it on him multiple times before.

 

“They were scared, Master.” You started to pet the bird, it’s soft yellow feathers being pleasing to the touch. “They were afraid that it would harm them.”

 

“afraid of a little bird?” Master Sans’ expression tightened. “sounds like an excuse.”

 

You sighed at your own Master’s lack of understanding. “Fear can push people to do things they wouldn’t normally do, Master Sans.”

 

“like what?” Your Master didn’t sound like he believed you.

 

“Like hunting down something that could be a potential threat, regardless of whether it’s actually harmful or not. Like running away from something even if that means running away from what you know. Like enslaving and debasing something to make sure it won’t hurt you or others you love.”

 

You could’ve sworn you saw Master Sans’ eyelight glow a cyan blue at your last example. But just as quickly as it was there, it was gone, along with both his eyelights.

 

“ **kid. are you-** ”

 

“MS. Y/N!” Master Papyrus bursted into the room, a smile on his face. “YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I’M ABOUT TO TELL YOU-!  _ WHAT IS THAT!? _ ” Master Papyrus pointed to the bird monster, who was still fast asleep through all this yelling and allegations. 

 

You looked over to Master Sans, who was uncomfortably shifting next to you. It was then you realized he didn’t want to threaten and/or punish you in front of Master Papyrus, causing you to be grateful for his presence and also to plan on being around him for the next long while.

 

“It’s a bird, Master Papyrus.”

 

“BUT WHAT IS IT DOING HERE?! AND IS THAT A BANDAGE?!” Master Papyrus rushed to the bird monster’s side. “NO! POOR CREATURE! WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED?!”

 

“probably was hurt by someone coming from a pretty sour culture.” Master Sans eyed you for a split second as he shrugged. 

 

You weren’t about to let that one slide just yet. “Oh, but Master Sans. Judging a culture as a whole is unproductive, considering each person is unique. More likely than not, it was someone coming from a pretty sour situation that they had no control over, regardless of their culture.”

 

Apparently, Master Sans did not like your decision to talk back because his grin became tightened and his eyes went cold. “not so sure that’s right. after all, if 9/10 lions will attack a lamb for no reason, chances are  _ lions are savages _ .”

 

You couldn’t help but feel insulted by his obvious analogy. “Perhaps, you’re missing the point that those nine lions have their own reasons for attacking a lamb. Like, oh I don’t know, surviving for example? Seeing things only in the perspective of the sheep is single minded and, quite frankly, very biased.”

 

“biased?” Master Sans’ voice and expression strained, making it obvious he was trying to keep from strangling you. “so it’s okay to slaughter sheep as long as the lions have a reason? you seem to forget that the lions are in the wrong, and just because you have a reason doesn’t mean it’s okay to  _ murder _ .”

 

“Would it be okay to murder if it meant protecting the lives of the ones you love?”

 

Master Sans was silent.

 

“I’m not excusing lions for their wrongdoings in hurting sheep, but just because a few lions hurt some sheep doesn’t mean that you can accuse the whole race. And you act like sheep are completely innocent, even though just as much harm has been done on the other side!”

 

“i dare you to give me one! one example of a sheep hurting a lion!” Master Sans was fully facing you now.

 

“I could give you  _ a dozen _ and you’re looking at one!”

 

Master Sans looked at you with incredibility. There was a pause of silence as your words settled among the room. Regret for even speaking up began to seep through your very being.

 

“WOW. YOU GUYS ARE REALLY PASSIONATE ABOUT THE ANIMAL FOOD CHAIN.”

 

Despite Master Papyrus’ attempts to ease the tension in the room, nobody let go of their breath.

 

“You’d be surprised, Master.” You mumbled, your eyes glued to the floor.

 

“... AM I MISSING SOMETHING?”

 

You couldn’t take the feeling of Master Sans’ eyelights bearing into your soul as if to remind you of your sins crawling on your back, despite you not having looked at his expression once. You picked up the now-bandaged bird and turned to the door. “I’m going to go take the bird back to my room and make sure he’s more comfortable for when he awakens.”

 

“y/n. stay.”

 

You halted for just a second, but you would rather risk the consequences than to be in the same room as him. “I-I’m sorry, Master, but I have to take care of it before it gets any more injured.” And on that double-meaning, you bolted out of the room and ran to yours in the hopes that he won’t follow you, at least not with Master Papyrus keeping him busy with questions.

 

Once you reached your room, you quickly closed the door and took a moment to catch your breath. 

 

You began absentmindedly petting the bird monster, but your thoughts ran in another less soft direction. You couldn’t help but feel unnerved by Master Sans overt bias of humanity. Yes, it did hold some ground, and you could completely understand why he was the way he was, but that didn’t change the vexed feeling in your heart. 

 

Yes, humans could be murderous or selfish or biased, but so could monsters. Just look at Master Black and Master Red! Though, while the selfishness or single-mindedness was the majority when it came to humanity, the opposite of monsters, it still didn’t change the fact that that’s just  _ part _ of humanity! There were better, more hopeful parts as well! 

 

But it was a fruitless argument. You were sure nothing you could ever say or do could change Master Sans’ mind. He had seen, lived, and experienced too much of humanity’s darker side, and now he would never give them a chance. He would never give  _ you _ a chance. 

 

With a heavy heart, you set down the small Monster bird on your pillow. You decided it probably should have some provisions just in case it wakes up. After all, you couldn’t sit here and wait for it to awaken, you had chores to do!

 

Chores... You wondered if you would be able to avoid someone who can teleport? You guessed you’d just have to be sneaky about it, at least until you could sort your own thoughts out.

 

Putting out some monster food and water for the bird, you left to go to your work.

 

* * *

 

It was a little later in the afternoon when you decided to check up on your small, wounded monster friend. 

 

Throughout the day, you somehow managed to avoid Master Sans as best you could. You had to admit, part of that was because Master Sans knew you were trying to avoid him. Unlike most of your other Masters, it seemed that he didn’t want to force you to talk to him if you didn’t want to. You were silently grateful for that, but you were sure you were just beating around the bush for now. Sooner or later, you would have to face Master Sans with the feelings you let out.

 

And that was one angst-filled conversation you were not ready to get into just yet.

 

As you opened the door to your room, your eyes fell to the soft pillow. The monster food was half eaten, and the water was touched, but the little monster bird was nowhere to be found.

 

Curious, you took a few steps closer into your room. But before you could even think, you felt a soft thump on your head, and soon the thump fell into your hands. Upon closer inspection, the perpetrator was none other than the little monster you had been taking care of! But what was it doing on the ceiling?

 

“Oh, hello.” You greeted. “How are you feeling?”

 

The small monster chirped with glee.

 

“I’ll take that as you are doing better physically. But I’m sure you must’ve been terribly frightened by the fearful humans chasing after you, are you alright from that?”

 

The monster bird did a quick shiver, but went back to it’s happy chirping.

 

“That’s good.” You smiled as you set the small creature down on your worn bed. You sat down next to it, folding your hands in your lap. “Do you have a name?”

 

It nodded.

 

“Would you like to tell me it?”

 

It nodded again, before it pulled out a business card from it’s feathers in a way that you could only describe as a very interesting magic. What a strange monster.

 

You took the business card and looked at it. Apparently, it’s name was ‘Bird’. Huh.

 

“Oh. Well, it’s nice to meet you Bird. My name is Y/n.”

 

Bird bounced up and down, excited about... something. You weren’t quite sure what.

 

“And it says here you are a delivery monster. How interesting.”

 

Bird nodded, before he pulled out a letter from his feathers twice the size of the actual monster. Magic was weird. The Bird monster handed the letter to you and chirped enthusiastically.

 

“Is this for me?”

 

Bird jumped up and down again.

 

“Oh, well thank you.” You looked closely at the letter. Turning it around, you noticed it had a name in lovely green penmanship.

 

_ ‘To: Ms. Y/n _

_ From: Mr. Green’ _

 

You gasped in happy surprise. It was from Mr. Green! You recalled fondly the times you had spent with them, and you couldn’t keep yourself from blushing at the memory of him kissing you on the cheek.

 

You looked to Bird in awe, who just wiggled his eyebrows causing you to giggle. You couldn’t keep yourself from tearing into the letter, excited to what it had to say.

 

_ ‘My Dear Ms. Y/n,’ _

 

You sighed. You were his dear.

 

_ ‘I am not exactly certain when you will receive this letter, but for perspective's sake I should inform you that I have sent this letter only six days since we last saw each other face to face.’ _

 

Six days? It’s been almost three months since you last saw him! How long did it take Bird to give you this letter? Oh, you hoped that he didn’t believe you were ignoring him or, worse, died!

 

_ ‘But considering the delivery options, with no offense to Mr. Bird, I suspect you won’t be able to receive this letter for another two months or three. Unfortunately, considering my travels, I don’t have many mailing options to choose from, and this was the best option I had. Save for Snail Mail of course, but I’m afraid that’s just out of reach from my price range.’ _

 

You nodded in agreement. Snail Mail was ridiculously expensive. But you also couldn’t help but admire Mr. Green’s attentiveness and intelligence when noting the time you might receive the letter. Or maybe you were just lovestruck.

 

_ ‘Mailing options aside, I wanted to send this letter to you to ask you how you were doing? Are you being well taken care of? Are you feeling well? Forgive my persistent questioning, I just worry for you. If I remember correctly, you have a considerable amount of work you do each day even without me chatting your ear off.’ _

 

You felt your cheeks heat up over his worry for you. Even though you only knew him for two days, his distinct kindness was always something you could recognize on him. And to worry for you? The simple human maid that just cleaned after his relatives’ mess? He truly did make you feel special.

 

Oooor maybe you were just being a lovesick puppy and he was just acting polite! You had to keep your cool, you don’t want to be looking into things that are nothing to him.

 

_ ‘I hope the work isn’t too much for you. Even for a human, you have a lot on your plate. Please remember to pace yourself and drink lots of water. Water is very good to keep your circulation up, I’ve read a few books on human anatomy on it.’ _

 

You couldn’t help but giggle at the strangely specific request, but the cuteness Mr. Green was showing couldn’t stop yourself from reminiscing. 

 

Though, the work was hard but it wasn’t the hardest part of your job. If you just had the work, things would probably be easier on you. The hard part was keeping up with your Masters. With the neediness and attention-devouring actions from Master Blue (and, though he was more subtle about it, Master Orange as well), the secrecy and threats coming from Master Sans, the sadistic and manipulative actions from Master Red and Master Black, it was like you couldn’t catch a break. 

 

You sighed. But that was apart of the job, and it was just something that you needed to deal with. Plus, the work wasn’t a walk in the park either.

 

‘ _ Me and my brother are doing well ourselves. My brother seems to be very comfortable on the road, hopping from place to place, but I can tell he wouldn’t mind settling down somewhere. He’s mentioned you very fondly twice or thrice while we travel, and I do believe he recalls you affectionately.’ _

 

You smiled. You had to admit, you did miss Yellow almost, if not just as much, as Mr. Green. He always seemed to be able to make you laugh or bright up your day. Recalling this made you wish that the two of them would come back and visit very soon.

 

_ ‘And as do I. After all, you’re not the type of person to be forgotten so easily. I have to admit, I-’ _

 

There were a few words scratched out, and no matter how hard you tried to look at the paper or bring it to the light, you couldn’t make out the rest of that sentence despite your burning curiosity. What could he have said that he would feel the need to scratch it out completely? You sighed and continued reading the rest of the sentence.

 

_ ‘-also recall you very affectionately. In fact, you could say I miss you. I was conversing with my brother, and we discussed what our options would be if our journey came to an end. There’s always the option of living with Sans and the rest of them, but we were also considering living somewhere else, somewhere up north. And possibly, if that were the case, maybe you could visit us if you could find the time in that case? Or maybe, if you were to want to do so, you would also be welcome to live with us instead? We’d pay you just as handsomely, but if you wouldn’t want to or are perfectly content in where you live now, there is no pressure to say yes, it was just a suggestion of course.’ _

 

You looked at the words in surprised. They were offering to have you work as their maid instead? Well, HECK YEAH WHERE DO YOU SIGN UP??

 

_ ‘But that would only be after our journey is over, so it’s just food for thought at the moment. I’m not entirely certain of your situation and how you came to be working for Sans and the others, so I wouldn’t know if had any attachments or anything of the like there. Once again, it was just a suggestion and more of a dream for the future.’ _

 

ATTACHMENTS SHAMACHMENTS, YOU WERE READY FOR THIS DREAM TO BE RIGHT NOW! Not only could you escape the suffocatingly tight grip of your Masters, but they were willing to pay you just as much as Master Sans would! For the first time in a long time, a bundle of hope started swelling in your heart. If only they weren’t traveling, hopefully such a dream could come true soon!

 

_ ‘You’ll have to forgive me for my rambling again, I just seem to go off on tangents, don’t I? At any rate, I hope to hear from you soon. Also, my brother says ‘love ya’, despite my encouragements to write literally anything else.  _

 

_ Think of us fondly, _

_ Gaster Papyrus’ _

 

You sighed longingly as you finished the letter, before lunging for your bedside table. You pulled out a pen and some paper, before you started furiously writing out all of your thoughts and feelings over the letter to Mr. Green and Yellow. 

 

You made sure to keep your the bleakness of your situation a secret, not wanting to needlessly worry Mr. Green or Yellow. Afterall, it wouldn’t do anything but cause them grief if you sent them a letter of you complaining over your life. So instead, you focused on the brighter parts, as well as your hopes for the future and your joy over their proposal. 

 

Signing it with your favorite color of ink, you folded the letter, a giddy smile on your face. Unfortunately, you didn’t have an envelope to put it in, but you gave the letter to Bird regardless.

 

Bird looked at you expectantly. He didn’t take the letter.

 

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

 

Bird squawked at you, and you were suddenly reminded that it probably cost money. After all, even monsters have bills to pay, and Bird did go all the way here to give you this letter.

 

“D-do you need money?”

 

Bird nodded his head.

 

You looked back in your drawer, before pulling out the rest of your allowance. This was the last of it, but it would be worth it.

 

“Is this enough?” You handed Bird the wad of money.

 

Bird looked at it as if it wasn’t, but the small monster took pity on you anyway and accepted your funds and your letter.

 

“Thank you, Bird.” You smiled, causing the small monster to chirp. “Would you like to stay any longer or do you need more time to heal your wounds?”

 

The monster flexed its wings, chirping. Monsters really did heal fast. 

 

“That’s good news. Then if that’s the case, can I get you anything before you leave?”

 

Bird shook its head, before flapping it’s wings as it glided to the small window near the top of your room. It began tapping its beak on the window.

 

“Oh, here let me help you.” You opened the window, letting the little monster fly out. “Safe travels!” You called.

 

You smiled, your mood as light as a feather.

 

* * *

 

You had hummed and day dreamed throughout the entire rest of the day. Your Masters seemed curious as to what put you in such a good mood. Though Master Black was your only Master that seemed annoyed by your cheerfulness, the rest of your Masters were still very confused by it. Especially, Master Sans.

 

“...you’re in a good mood.” Master Sans’ voice echoed in the library as you dusted the books, reminding you of the events that happened earlier today. You hadn’t seen Master Sans since you had started avoiding him, and he seemed off put by your change in attitude.

 

“Oh, forgive me Master.” You turned to face him. “The bird monster was able to heal completely and return back to it’s journey. It must’ve lifted my spirits.” Your half-truths were getting better and better each day.

 

“really? that’s good.” Master Sans seemed to be in deep thought. “kid... we need to talk.”

 

Womp. There it was. Well, better to deal with it now than later.

 

“...about earlier today.”

 

You toyed with your duster’s feathers. “I thought so... If you are angry with me over sharing my feelings a little too frankly, then I’m sorry.”

 

Master Sans shook his head. “no kid, i’m not talking about your opinions over humans and monsters. i’m talking about... your opinion of us.”

 

“Of monsters?”

 

“no, of the six of us. of your situation here. of... you being a ‘lion hurt by sheep’. I... I just...” Master Sans edged closer to you, his eyes focused on your hands rather than you eyes. He sheepishly looked up to you as he asked, “y/n, are you... are you unhappy here?”

 

Your eyes wavered. Your Masters always seemed to ask the hard questions. “Would you like me to tell you what you want to hear or would you like me to be honest?”

 

Master Sans seemed taken back by your genuine proposal, before he said, “be honest.”

 

You exhaled and turned to him fully, “Master Sans. I want you to know how grateful I am for the mercy you’ve given me. You saved me when I was starving and close to death, and you’ve given me so much. The money you send to my family in exchange for my work... it’s truly saved my sibling’s freedom. I thank you  _ so _ much for that, and if I had the chance to accept your deal over again, I would.”

 

Master Sans seemed star stricken from your answer, his smile became genuine as he looked into your eyes. “k-kid...”

 

“But... I am not happy here. Nor will I ever be happy here if my circumstances were to stay the same.”

 

Master Sans’ face immediately fell as if you had just shattered his hopes. “oh. ...” Master Sans looked to the side, his expression showing a mix of frustration and heartache. “heh. right. of course. why would it be any different.”

 

Why  _ would  _ it be any different? Yet, Master Sans seemed to be longing for a different answer from you. You felt the need to continue.

 

“I do love you, Master Sans. Along with the others, very much so.”

 

Master Sans’ frustration increased as you said so. “don’t lie, kid.”

 

You shook your head, “I’m not, I’m being completely honest. I swear to you.”

 

“then why are you unhappy?”

 

“Master Sans, you can be surrounded by the ones you love and still be unhappy.”

 

Master Sans looked to you with confliction, “but  _ why  _ are you unhappy? we give you everything you need, we give your family what they need? how can you be unhappy?”

 

“You give me everything I need in exchange for my freedom. You give me everything I need in exchange for my respect. You give me everything I need in exchange for everything I want.”

 

“...” Master Sans had a mix of emotions in his eyelights, ones you couldn’t quite figure out.

 

“And... I’m okay with that. Because my needs come before my wants, anyway. I may not be happy, but I am taken care of. Isn’t that... isn’t that what you needed?” You said, recalling the night you had to take care of him when he fell drunk.

 

“...heh. heheh. yeah, i guess you're right.” Master Sans ran a hand along his skull. “i guess... our wants really are very different from our needs.”

 

You couldn’t help but feel there was a double meaning behind his words. You leaned down to Master Sans’ level. “...I’m sorry.” And that was all you could say.

 

But it was enough, because Master Sans seemed comforted by the small words. He gently tucked a loose strand of your hair behind your ear.

 

“kid. do you want to go look at the stars tonight?”

 

You knew some wounds weren’t healed, and probably wouldn’t be healed anytime soon. But, for whatever reason, looking at the constellations sounded really nice tonight.

 

“Yes please, Master Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, triple sorry to everyone who thought Green was coming back but NAH he's outti. Also, instead of doing Swapfell next chapter, I got a certain special one I wanna do because reasons AND THEN SWAPFELL!


	20. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a power outage at your Masters' mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers, twenty chapters? We're four more away from it being a complete anime series!
> 
> Super duper uber special thanks to Melruna on tumblr for giving me the power outage idea, and also super duper uber special sorry to people who have messaged me on tumblr and I haven't replied :'^) I'm SOORY!

You blankly stared outside the large window of the upstairs hallway.

 

It was raining once again. But this time, it was raining even harder. It was probably raining harder than you’ve ever seen it. Well, it would’ve been raining harder than you’ve ever seen it, if you could actually see. Because it was so late in the evening and the clouds were covering any inch of light that could escape the night, it was pitch black outside, the only thing visible being the running water on the window.

 

Well it was a good thing you were in here instead of out there. And, you had made a special note to yourself to avoid Master Red and Master Black in case of another hilarious joke. 

 

But now was not the time to be dawdling about in your own thoughts, you had dessert to make! You had learned overtime that Master Blue, Black, and Papyrus get considerably cranky while you tried to put them to bed when they didn’t get their daily dose of desert. Now, you always make time for dessert, even on evenings like these.

 

As the wind howled, you began descending the steps to the foyer so you could make it to the kitchen. As you reached the last step, you saw Master Blue zip past you almost faster than light. 

 

“Master Blue?” You questioned. “Why are you running?”

 

When Master Blue caught wind of your voice, he hurriedly rushed back down to your side. “MS. Y/N!” Master Blue almost sang in surprise. “ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE DESSERT SOON?”

 

“Yes I am, Master, but-!”

 

“OH, WHAT ARE YOU MAKING? ARE YOU MAKING BLUEBERRY PIES LIKE LAST WEEK? THOSE WERE ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICENT, PERFECTLY FITTING FOR A HERO SUCH AS I!”

 

You giggled at his adorableness, but decided to redirect the conversation back to the subject at hand. “I’m afraid not, Master Blue. I’m making banana pudding, per Master Papyrus’ request. But desserts aside, why are you running?”

 

“OH!” Master Blue looked like he had a moment of realization on his face. “I ALMOST FORGOT! I LEFT A WINDOW OPEN UPSTAIRS, AND NOW I HAVE TO CLOSE IT BEFORE-!!”

 

Suddenly, with a huge clap of thunder rang through the hallway before the lights went out.

 

Blink-blink.

 

“MMWWEEHH!” Master Blue clung to you like his life depended on it. “W-WHAT HAPPENED?!”

 

“It seems we’re in a blackout, Master Blue.”

 

“A-A-A BLACKOUT?!” Master Blue squeezed you tighter, cutting off your circulation.

 

“Master Blue, that hurts-”

 

“WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! I CAN’T SEE A THING!” Master Blue squeezed you even tighter, reminding you of the strength that Master Blue usually didn’t let on.

 

“Well, uh, first you can let go because it’s getting hard to breath-”

 

“WE SHOULD GO GET PAPY! HE’LL KNOW WHAT TO DO!” Master Blue whined as he hugged you tighter, “B-BUT... I’M WORRIED WE MIGHT GET LOST! LET’S CUDDLE AND WAIT FOR HELP INSTEAD!”

 

“Master Blue, you are two seconds away from snapping my spine.” 

 

“OH, SORRY.” Master Blue dropped you, letting you take in a few gasps of air. “I CAN’T SEE VERY WELL IN THIS DARKNESS.”

 

Apparently, he can’t hear well, either. You kept your thoughts to yourself as you tried to squint through the darkness.

 

“Hmmm... I really can’t see a thing. I’ve never been so blind before...”

 

“I KNOW! IT’S KINDA... EERIE.” Master Blue hummed, and you couldn’t help but agree with him. “I GUESS WE’LL JUST HAVE TO CUDDLE TO MAKE EACH OTHER FEEL BETTER!”

 

You giggled at his eagerness, but when a light blue illuminated around you for just a moment, you had a realization. 

 

“Master Blue, I have an idea.”

 

“OH! WHAT IS IT?” He asked curiously.

 

You put your hand on what you assumed was his face, “Is this your face?”

 

“OW. YEAH. CAN YOU, UHM, NOT DO THAT?”

 

“Just bear with me.” You tried to find his forehead with your hands, before you grabbed the sides of his face and kissed what you assumed was the top of his head.

 

A light blue brighter than a lamp vividly illuminated the corridor.

 

“M-M-MS. Y/N-N!?”

 

Upon closer inspection, you seemed to miss the forehead entirely. Instead, you apparently were lifting his head up and kissed his nasal bone in between his eye(sockets?).

 

“Oh, my apologies, Master Blue. I tried to aim for your forehead.”

 

The blue light burned even bright, “B-B-BUT WHAT ARE YOU-?!” Master Blue tugged at his shirt as he ducked his head, “Y-YOU NEEDED THE LIGHT... DIDN’T YOU?”

 

“Very keen, Master Blue. But I have to say, you make a very cute light.”

 

Master Blue exploded even brighter at the compliment, stumbling out a number of different words that you couldn’t decipher.

 

You grabbed a hold of Master Blue’s hand, saying, “We should probably hold hands to stay together. Let’s go see if we can find the others.”

 

Master Blue nodded, continuing to be a wonderful source of light.

 

After only a short while of hand holding and walking, you heard voices coming from the kitchen. You gave Master Blue's hand a quick squeeze before letting go and saying, "I think some of the others are in the kitchen."

 

But before you could continue, Master Blue resnatched your hand. "ARE YOU SURE? MAYBE WE SHOULD STICK TOGETHER JUST IN CASE?"

 

You gave Master Blue a patient smile and nodded, allowing him to hold your hand a bit longer. With Master Blue now satisfied, the two of you made your way into the kitchen, where each of your other Masters were. In the kitchen, Master Papyrus was eagerly talking to Master Sans while Master Red and Master Black listened in, and Master Orange was lighting candles.

 

"-AND IN THE MIDST OF OUR PUZZLE WAR, THE THUNDER SUDDENLY CLAPPED AS IF SILENCING THE EVENT COMPLETELY! THEN! THEN! THEN THE LIGHTS WENT OUT!" Master Papyrus excitedly explained to his older brother.

 

"I WAS WINNING, OF COURSE." Master Black beamed proudly, "I GUESS FATE DECIDED TO TAKE PITY ON YOU AND SPARE YOU FROM THE EMBARRASSMENT OF LOSING."

 

"ALL LIES!" Master Papyrus stomped. "THE SHEER AUDACITY OF IT-! OH! MS. Y/N AND BLUEBERRY! YOU FOUND US!"

 

"good to see ya in one piece, bro." Master Orange lazily smiled. 

 

"YEAH, IT WAS SUPER CRAZY! SO ME AND MS. Y/N WERE-!"

 

Master Red cut him off, "save us the recreation, we've already heard the tale of the lights going out twice." 

 

Master Black growled at Master Red.

 

"o-one of which that was much more interesting than the other, of course." Master Red hurriedly said, satisfying Master Black.

 

You picked up one of the candles before turning to Master Sans, "What happened?"

 

Master Sans shrugged, "the power went out."

 

"Well, I would have guessed as much, but how?"

 

"dunno." Master Sans stuffed his hands into his pockets. "i'll probably go out back and check it out."

 

"In the middle of the rain storm?" You pulled the candle to your chest, "Master Sans, that's very dangerous!" 

 

Master Sans seemed to beam at your worry for him, but Master Papyrus was the one to reply to you.

 

"OH, MS. Y/N, YOU'RE SO SWEET! BUT SANS CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF. HE'LL PROBABLY USE SOME MAGIC REPAIRING SKILLS ACROSS TIME AND SPACE. YOU KNOW, THE NORM." 

 

Right, the norm. "Oh. Right. Well, regardless, I insist that you take a raincoat and an umbrella, Master Sans. I can hold the umbrella for you while you work, if you need it?" You did not want to spend another week taking care of your sick Masters.

 

Master Sans shrugged, "nah, i think i'll be fine."

 

Fine shmine, he won't be shrugging when he's sneezing about all over the place! 

 

"really kid, he's good." Master Orange put a hand on your shoulder, noticing your distress, but you weren't having any of it.

 

You turned to Master Papyrus and said, "Master Papyrus, you're really dashing!"

 

Master Papyrus put his hands to his cheekbones as he glowed a bright orange, while the others were confused by your sudden compliment, "R-REALLY?! I MEAN! OF COURSE!" 

 

You grabbed Master Papyrus' hand and left the kitchen, before returning with a small raincoat and an umbrella.

 

"Thank you, Master Papyrus." You said, letting go of his hand.

 

"ANYTIME! WAIT, WHY ARE YOU THANKING ME?"

 

"Here you are, Master Sans." You wrapped the raincoat around your slightly shorter Master, who smiled bashfully at you subtle actions. 

 

"heh. thanks kid. i guess you coat say i-" But Master Sans' pun was cut off.

 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Master Black fumed, "IS ANYONE ELSE BOTHERED BY HOW SHE JUST USED ONE OF US AS A LAMP! DO YOU HAVE ANY SELF RESPECT?" Master Black turned to Master Papyrus.

 

"I HAVE SELF RESPECT! I'M THE MOST RESPECTABLE PERSON I KNOW!" Master Papyrus put a hand to his chest in confidence.

 

Master Orange shrugged, "hey, at least it's efficient."

 

"and it's a lot brighter than the candles." Master Red added.

 

Master Blue chimed in, "PLUS, IT'S REALLY NICE TO HAVE A BUDDY WHEN YOU GO INTO THE DARK!"

 

"STOP DEFENDING HER!" Master Black turned to you, "NEW RULE: NO USING US AS LAMPS!" 

 

You exhaled, slightly disappointed. "As you wish, Master Black." You turned to Master Sans, "Here, take this umbrella, too."

 

"heh. thanks but no thanks, kid. i'll take a raincheck on the umbrella."

 

"But-!"

 

"thanks for the coat, though." Master Sans looked to the side, a faint blue just barely crossing his face, "i'll, uh, be back in a few."

 

And before you could protest, he was gone. You exhaled.

 

"WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO START ON DESSERT OR?" 

 

You almost threw the umbrella at Master Black.

 

"I'm afraid I can't, Master. I can't see well enough."

 

"TAKE A CANDLE."

 

"It's too dim."

 

"TAKE TEN CANDLES." 

 

You finally resigned, realizing you wouldn't be able to win in an argument against him. "Very well, Master Black."

 

Even in the dark, Master Black's ego shown through. "GOOD. AND MAKE THE CHERRY CAKE YOU MADE A FEW DAYS AGO. THAT WAS SURPRISINGLY... NOT TERRIBLE."

 

"SORRY, EDGE, BUT SHE'S MAKING BANANA PUDDING TONIGHT!" Master Papyrus licked his teeth, "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HER TO MAKE THAT FOR FOREVER!"

 

"i've always been a fan of the orange creamsicles." Master Orange leaned against a counter.

 

"eh. that one's a little too sweet for my tastes. the cranberry sherbet is where it's at." Master Red chimed.

 

"ENOUGH! THIS ISN'T 'SHARE OUR FAVORITE DESSERT HOUR'!" Master Black fumed. "HURRY UP AND MAKE OUR DESSERT, SLAVE, OR I'LL-!"

 

"OH MY STARS, MS. Y/N!!" Master Blue put his hands to his face in distress.

 

"What is it? What's wrong?"

 

"THE WINDOW!!"

 

You put your hands to your mouth as you remembered the open window upstairs, "Oh my goodness, I almost forgot!"

 

"WHAT? WHAT WINDOW?" Master Papyrus tilted his head.

 

"I LEFT A WINDOW OPEN UPSTAIRS, AND NOW IT'S PROBABLY GOT RAIN EVERYWHERE!" 

 

"TCH, FIGURES." Master Black crossed his arms.

 

"it's okay, bro." Master Orange shrugged, "these things happen."

 

"I KNOW I HAVE TO GO CLOSE IT, BUT...." Master Blue looked down, "IT'S SO DARK!"

 

"I'LL GO WITH YOU!" Master Papyrus beamed.

 

"THANKS PAPYRUS, BUT IT'S NOT THAT I WANT TO GO ALONE. IT'S JUST THAT... I DON'T... WANT TO... GO." Master Blue looked to you, and then all of your Masters eyelights were on you.

 

"You want me to find it for you?" You sighed.

 

Master Blue nodded.

 

"Of course, Master. Master Papyrus, would you like to come with-?"

 

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Master Black hissed. "NO LAMPS!"

 

"B-but I won't use him as a lamp-!"

 

"NO."

 

"But Master Black-!"

 

"NO."

 

You sighed again. "I guess I'll go then. Upstairs. In the dark. With a dimly lit candle. All alone. Probably going to fall over a few things."

 

"WELL, HURRY IT UP!" Master Black pushed you out the door and slammed it. "COME BACK WHEN YOU'RE READY TO MAKE DESSERT!"

 

Rude. You turned with a huff as you began your trek to find the window that Master Blue left open.

 

You began walking briskly to the main staircase. But as the voices behind you were quieted by the hushing rain and the howling wind, you started to slow down, a bit more wary of your surroundings. It was so... lonely. Usually, you would be happy with the time to yourself, but with only your small, dull light to faintly illuminate your surroundings, you felt like you were surrounded with void. 

 

Climbing up the steps, one step at a time and making sure not to trip, you finally made it to the top of the stares. Now to find that window...

 

You walked the empty corridor as the sound of rain caressed your hearing, the small flame of your candle being the your only source of comfort. You couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous over the situation, even though you knew your Masters were just right down stairs.

 

After what felt like forever, you found the open window Master Blue spoke of causing you to sigh in relief. You set down your candle and walked over to the window to shut it, when a gust of wind blew out your candle and you were engulfed into pitch black.

 

You shut the window with a loud slam. It was dark. It was too dark, you couldn’t see anything in front of you. You had never in your entire life been encased in such darkness. You were completely blind. To make things worse, you were completely alone.

 

You took a step forward, only seeing blackness in front of you while having only faith alone to reassure yourself that you wouldn’t trip over something to carry you forward. You stumbled through the darkness until you hit something hard. Though your fingers’ sensory, you concluded it was the wall. You rested your back against the wall, taking a few breaths to calm your nerves.

 

Suddenly, you felt that your weren’t alone. Despite your lack of sight and the presence’ complete silence, you were able to feel the faint body heat coming from whoever was in front of you. And the presence’ sudden step closer told you it noticed you could tell it was there.

 

You held your breath at the extreme closeness between you and the presence. But instead of any jerking or harmful actions that you expected to come, the presence ever so softly pulled you down until you were in a comfortable sitting position on the floor. 

 

You found it strange that the quiet entity would decide to do so, so you opened your mouth to question it. But before you could even make a sound, you felt the presence gently push itself onto you as you felt something press against your mouth. It took you a second to realize it was teeth, and it took you another second to realize it was kissing you. 

 

Unlike Master Orange’s forceful kiss, this was... very gentle. Almost like it was testing the waters to see if you were okay with it. Which you weren’t, because it was super dark and you didn’t know who this was so it was essentially not okay. But, that didn’t mean you didn’t enjoy it. You could feel the barely noticeable protrusion of fangs pressing into your lips, and the smooth gel-like feeling of the perpetrators tongue acted as if it was... exploring your mouth. Speaking of it’s tongue, you couldn’t help but notice the considerably strange taste that was invading your taste buds. It was almost sweet, but also something else that you couldn’t quite place? The flavor was on the tip of your tongue, but you still couldn’t name it...

 

Puns aside, something startled both you and the perpetrator. A loud clap of thunder. And the both of you knew what came after thunder. Because of this, the presence retreated quickly, disappearing without a trace. Suddenly, a flash of lightning illuminated the darkness, revealing the corridor around you, but nobody was around in sight.

 

You got up as quickly as you could before the last rays of light could leave you, before you clung to the wall like a crutch and began making your way back down to the kitchen inch by inch.

 

Who could've kissed you? You knew it must've been one of your Masters, unless there was some ghost with teeth haunting the manor (Which, to be honest, was not an option you should rule out entirely. After all, you were a maid serving under six skeletal monsters with glowing faces. You weren't about to rule anything out just yet.). But who could it have been?

 

When you reached the set of main stairs, you descended them as you began reasoning to yourself. Well, all of your Masters, save for Master Sans, were in the kitchen, right? Well, you could just ask the others who left, and if none of them left then it would be Master Sans. There! Mystery solved!

 

Feeling your way back into the kitchen, you opened the door to the kitchen saying, “My apologies for taking so long, Masters, but I-... Master Papyrus, where is everyone?”

 

Master Papyrus stood alone in the kitchen, making matters much more complicated. “I DON’T KNOW, EVERYBODY JUST LEFT! THEY ALL HAD THINGS TO DO, I SUPPOSE.”

 

You exhaled. “I suppose so.”

 

“WELL, IN THE MEANTIME, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO HELP WITH DESSERT? I THINK THE BANANA PUDDING WOULD TASTE REALLY DELICIOUS WITH A SPECIAL INGREDIENT!”

 

You walk over to the counter, “And what would that be, Master Papyrus?”

 

“SPAGHETTI!” Master Papyrus put his hands on his hips.

 

“Really?” You silently snickered to yourself, “An interesting thought, Master Papyrus. I’ll keep that in mind when I’m making the banana pudding.”

 

Master Papyrus NYEHed excitedly.

 

“By myself.”

 

Sad NYEHs. “WELL, THAT’S OKAY. BUT YOU’RE MISSING OUT ON MY CULINARY EXPERTISE!”

 

“I’m sure I am, Master Papyrus.” But before he could leave, you called out to your tall and excitable Master. “Master Papyrus?”

 

“YES?”

 

You twiddled your fingers, “Where...” You cleared your throat. “Did you leave the kitchen at all? When I left, that is?”

 

“NO, I’VE JUST BEEN HERE, WAITING FOR YOU!” Master Papyrus grinned.

 

You smiled at his sweetness. You could easily tell when Master Papyrus was lying, but you couldn’t completely rely on that alone. You had to know for sure. 

 

“Master Papyrus, can I make a... strange request?” 

 

“A STRANGE REQUEST? HOW CURIOUS! GO AHEAD!”

 

“Can you say ‘ahh’?”

 

“‘AHH?’”

 

“Yes, but longer please.”

 

“‘AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-’”

 

As Master Papyrus opened his mouth, you looked intently at his teeth. To your surprise, Master Papyrus’ canines were not blunt in the slightest. Instead, two pointed fangs lied. But, in truth, they looked a little too sharp to by the barely prominent fangs that nibbled gently on your lips.

 

“MS. Y/N?” Master Papyrus closed his mouth, looking to the side, bashfully.

 

“Yes?” You asked, confused why he stopped.

 

“CAN YOU, UHM, STOP STARING AT MY TEETH?” Master Papyrus’ orange face illuminated the room brighter than the candles.

 

“Oh, sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?”

 

“N-NO, NOT UNCOMFORTABLE! JUST... UHM... YES, UNCOMFORTABLE! THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE MAKING ME! NOT ANYTHING ELSE BUT SUPER UNCOMFORTABLE!” Master Papyrus lied.

 

You smiled at your Master’s attempt to dissuade you. This little cinnamon roll could never lie to you, at least not without screwing it up. You knocked him off you list of potential perpetrators.

 

“Alright, Master Papyrus.” You said, “Why don’t you head to your room while I make the banana pudding?”

 

“S-SURE THING!” Master Papyrus recollected himself. “ACTUALLY, COULD I WATCH YOU, INSTEAD?”

 

You began pulling out ingredients. “As you wish, Master. You can even taste test it for me, if you’d like?”

 

Master Papyrus beamed. “ME? OFFICIAL TASTE-TESTER OF YOUR EXQUISITE DESSERT DELICACIES? SUCH A TASK CAN ONLY BE SUCCESSFULLY FULFILLED BY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

You giggled, “Of course, Master Papyrus.”

 

* * *

 

“MMMMNNN!” Master Papyrus licked his teeth. “BY ASGORE, MS. Y/N! THIS JUST MIGHT BE THE BEST DESSERT YOU’VE MADE YET!”

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Master Papyrus.” You said as you set up six more bowls of pudding.

 

“YOU MUST TRY IT IMMEDIATELY!” Master Papyrus picked up one of the six bowls you set out, before shoving a spoonful in your mouth. “WELL? IT’S DELICIOUS, RIGHT!”

 

“MM-!” You savored the taste for a moment. Yeah, you were a great cook. “Mmmm...”

 

Master Papyrus took the spoon from you mouth, “JUST AS I THOUGHT, YOU’RE OVERWHELMED BY YOUR OWN CULINARY SKILLS! NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

 

You grinned, “What can I say, the sweet request I received pushed me to greatness.”

 

Master Papyrus gasped dramatically, “REALLY??”

 

You giggled at your Master’s excitement. “I’m going to go take the other pudding cups to the others, will you be alright on your own in the dark?”

 

“BY MYSELF?” He asked, before putting a hand to his chin in thought. “YES, I’LL BE FINE! BUT YOU SHOULD TAKE A CANDLE WITH YOU! IT WOULD BE SCARY IF YOU WALKED AROUND AIMLESSLY IN THE DARK.”

 

“I’ll take your word for it, Master.” You said, grabbing a candle and the platter of pudding cups. “Do you know where any of the others went?”

 

“HMM... WELL, I THINK RED SAID HE WAS GOING TO HIS ROOM?”

 

“Thank you, Master.” You smiled, turning to the door.

 

“NO PROBLAMO! GOOD LUCK!”

 

You closed the door and quickly made your way back up the steps of the main staircase. But this time, you only had to stop at the fourth door of the second floor.

 

“Master Red?” You softly knocked on the door.

 

“hmm?” You waited as you heard Master Red make shuffling noises before eventually making his way to the door. “oh, hey sweetheart. what a pleasant surprise.” Master Red grinned.

 

“Oh, my apologies, Master. We’re you sleeping?”

 

“no?”

 

“... So you were just sitting around by yourself in the dark?”

 

Master Red seemed to take a moment to think about his answer. “... yes.”

 

You didn’t want to think about what he was actually doing, “Well, uhm, I’ve brought you some pudding, Master.” 

 

Master Red’s expression brightened. “pudding? nice. give it to me.” Master Red licked his teeth.

 

You stopped yourself for a second. Taking advantage of you while you are blind seemed like a totally plausible thing Master Red would do to you, and plus he was a rather gentle person when he wanted to be... What if it was Master Red?

 

“Master Red, how long have you been in your room?” You asked.

 

“huh? i don’t know, a little while after you left. what does it matter, just give me the pudding,  _ pudding. _ heheheh.” He laughed at his own joke. Like you haven’t heard that one a thousand times before from Master Sans and only a hundred times before from Master Orange. “hey, that’s actually a pretty good nickname for ya.” Oh great, another pet name.

 

“Well, uhm...” You stalled as you devised a plan. You set your candle down on the platter of pudding before picking up one pudding cup. “Would you like me to feed it to you?”

 

Master Red looked at you with shock. “y-you wanna-? you’re not messin’ with me, are ya?”

 

When you shook your head, Master Red’s tongue lolled out of his mouth. “y-yes, please!” He started drooling as a bright shade of red flushed over his cheekbones. 

 

You looked at him, a little grossed out by the saliva dripping from his mouth, before you remembered the taste of his own mouth. You distinctly remember the taste of tomatoes and mustard, both of which didn’t have that slight sweet kick that whoever kissed you had. It couldn’t have been Master Red! You crossed Master Red off of your mental list of who could be the perpetrator.

 

“I, uh, was messing with you!” You lied, resulting in Master Red snapping out of his lust-filled trance. “Haha, good fun... Goodnight, Master Red!”

 

“huh?” Master Red growled, before he grabbed hold of your arm. “oh, no you don’t. you don’t just promise a monster such sweet things and then run out on them! it’s very rude.” Master Red grinned impishly. “so... go ahead, i’m waiting.”

 

Master Red closed his eye(sockets?) and opened his mouth, awaiting your pudding.

 

You exhaled, before you decided it was best to just get it over with. And, might as well do it fast and without any pleasure, right? You dumped the contents of the bowl down his throat rather quickly, causing Master Red to cough and choke on it.

 

“Oh, sorry Master! I didn’t mean to-!”

 

“o~oh, g-geez sweetheart!” Master Red’s face was a bright red as he started drooling again, banana pudding on his face. “y-your so r-r-rough!” 

 

... Okay, gross. You made a mental note to never force anything down his throat again. “Uhm, okay bye, Master Red.” You quickly closed the door while he was still in his daze, and briskly started walking away, your candle almost going out with how fast you were walking. 

 

But, in all the commotion of trying to get away, you accidently bumped into someone. Luckily, you were able to protect your candle and it’s flame from any harm along with the platter of pudding.

 

“My apologies-!”

 

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE WALKING, SLAVE!”

 

Greeeeat.

 

“My apologies, Master Black.” You said, taking one of the pudding cups from the platter. “I’ve finished dessert, would you-”

 

“WELL, IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!” Master Black snatched the cup from your hands. “I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU FELL OUT THE WINDOW YOU WERE TAKING SO LONG TO FIND. WISHFUL THINKING, I SUPPOSE.”

 

At least you wouldn’t have to deal with him if you fell out of the window. Wishful thinking, you supposed.

 

“Well, it’s good to see how grateful you are, Master.” You grumbled, before remembering that Master Black just might’ve been the one that kissed you. Though, you thought that he might’ve been a little too rough to be as gentle as the one that kissed you. 

 

“WHAT WAS THAT, SLAVE?” Master Black growled at you, his demeanor darkening. 

 

“I asked if it would be good if I could stay with you, Master Black?” You asked, acting innocent. “It’s very dark, and I’m worried about being all by myself in this darkness...”

 

“W-WAIT, THAT’S WHAT YOU SAID?” Master Black’s face went a glowing red that illuminated his crooked, yet childish smile. “HA! OF COURSE  _ YOU  _ OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BE SO AFRAID OF YOUR OWN SHADOW, YOU’D _ BEG _ FOR ME TO PROTECT YOU! WELL, I SUPPOSE IT CAN’T BE HELPED. YOU’D BE A PRETTY USELESS SLAVE IF ALL YOU DID WAS CRY AND SCREAM! NYAHAHA!”

 

Ugh. This guy.

 

“Thank you, Master Black.” You tried to sound as least sarcastic as possible.

 

“YOUR GRATITUDE IS TRIVIAL, BUT ACKNOWLEDGED NONETHELESS.” Master Black started to pet you on the head like he would when Master Red did something he likes, “GOOD GIRL."

 

“Please don’t treat me like a pet.”

 

“YOU CAN EITHER ACCEPT YOUR REWARD OR I LEAVE YOU.”

 

Man, this guy did not waste a single second in taking as much advantage of you as possible.

 

You sighed, “Thank you, Master Black.”

 

Master Black mused over your compliance, before turning around and briskly walking to a spare room with a place to sit, beckoning you to follow.

 

As he sunk into the couch, you were about to sit as well, but he stopped you. “NO, YOU STAND.”

 

THIS GUY. 

 

“As you wish, Master.” You stood next to his smug self, before he began to indulge in the pudding.

 

The first thing you noticed was that his bright red tongue licked over his teeth, the glow enrapturing you. As he opened his mouth, you couldn’t help but notice how sharp his fangs were, even sharper that Master Papyrus’. His pointed canines under the light of his glowing red tongue was alluring enough, but you couldn’t help but notice the way he moved his mouth. It was very slow, yet rhythmic and deliberate. It was, in objective terms,  _ really hot. _

 

“SLAVE, WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?”

 

Aaaannd he ruined it once again by talking. Nevertheless, with those pointed and slightly gorgeous fangs, there was no way he was the one to kiss you.

 

Master Black brightened, “DON’T TELL ME YOU’VE FALLEN FOR ME!”

 

“Oh no, Master. It’s just you have a bit of pudding on your face.”

 

Master Black’s eyes widened as he began wiping down his face, “IS IT GONE?”

 

You shook your head.

 

He did it again, this time more thoroughly. “HOW ABOUT NOW?!”

 

You shook your head, trying to keep in your laughter.

 

“GGRRRRRR WELL! DON’T JUST STAND THERE! GET ME A NAPKIN!” He roared.

 

“As you wish, Master.” You said, before leaving the room with no intention of coming back. 

 

As you walked the hallways, you pondered where Master Orange and Master Blue could be. You made your way back downstairs, going into the kitchen with the intention of asking Master Papyrus where he might think they are. But instead of your tall, scarf-wearing Master being there, Master Sans occupied the room.

 

“Master Sans, you’re back.”

 

“yeah, i just got done.” Master Sans took off his coat. “it’s raining cats and dogs out there, but i just hope it won’t  _ reindeer _ . heheheheh.”

 

Oh geez, that was cleverly awful. Like the awfulness was planned out to be  _ especially  _ awful.

 

“Very clever, Master Sans.” You said, trying to sound as least sarcastic as possible. “But how does the situation look, out there? Will we be able to have power soon?”

 

Master Sans leaned against the counter as he faced you, “well, the service drop is lookin’ pretty overheated right now, probably due to the lightning that hit our house. But we should get power once it cools down a bit.”

 

You exhaled, glad that the power would come back on soon. “That’s good...” Your eyes fell upon your Master, who you now realized was soaking wet. “Oh, Master Sans, you’re drenched!”

 

Master Sans looked himself over, “huh. well, how a _ boat _ that.”

 

“Master Sans, please.” 

 

“heheheh, you  _ shore  _ you don’t want some more?”

 

“I’m going to get you a towel.”

 

“ _ whale _ , i didn’t think they were that bad.”

 

But you had already left to go get him his towel. As you traversed the dark and empty hallways, you came to a sudden realization. If Master Sans was dripping wet, there was no way he could’ve been the dry one that kissed you! You probably would’ve been able to tell if your perpetrator was soaked as he pressed against you!

 

Then who did that leave? Master Orange and Master Blue? But it couldn’t have been Master Orange! You already knew how his teeth felt and how he tasted, and it definitely wasn’t the gentle and scantily sweet kiss that you had received today. 

 

Then... was it Master Blue? 

 

You couldn’t say you were completely surprised, considering Master Blue was so jovial and excitable, so it would make sense that he’d kiss you when he’d get the chance, even if that meant taking advantage of a situation. But what did surprise you was that Master Blue would  _ want _ to kiss you. You suspected he liked you a lot, but you didn’t expect he liked you romantically! Not only that, but if he did like you, then TWO skeletons were into you! What were you, some kind of skeleton magnet?

 

But maybe you were just jumping to conclusions. Maybe Master Blue had never kissed anyone before and he wanted to try it out, so he decided that since you were the closest person that wasn’t his brother/almost his brother, you’d be the best person to try it out with. The kiss did seem a little experimentory... but you still had the underlying premonition that whoever kissed you had a bit of experience.

 

You decided that you should try asking him about it. Not the kiss directly, but just about where he was. Master Blue wasn’t a very good liar as far as you could tell, so getting him to confess his intentions shouldn’t be that hard.

 

You grabbed a towel from the nearest bathroom before heading back to Master Sans. “Here you are, Master.” You said, wrapping it around the soaked skeleton.

 

“heh, thanks kid.” 

 

But as you were about to leave to go find Master Blue, Master Sans stopped you.

 

“hey, you wouldn’t mind making me something warm for me, would ya?”

 

“Of course, Master.” You said, turning to the pantry. “Would hot chocolate be alright?”

 

“actually, i was thinking something more along the lines of fries?” Master Sans grinned.

 

“Is this just an excuse for me to make you some food?”

 

Master Sans shrugged as if you caught him in the act, leading to you laughing at his strange antics. Master Sans mood seemed elated after which.

 

As you made him his food, Master Sans idly chatted with you. “i liked star gazing with you the other night.”

 

“Me too, Master Sans.” You mused, “We should do it again, sometime.”

 

Master Sans smile widened. “sure you couldn’t get enough of my terrific humor?”

 

“Maybe  _ just _ enough, Master.” You began to fiddle with the oven. “It was good that we got to see them before the weather started acting up.”

 

“yeah,” Master Sans looked to the side. “it’s pretty crazy out there.”

 

“You should know more than anybody.” You said, with slight amazement. “I’m still so surprised that you went out there all by yourself!”

 

Master Sans shrugged, “eh, it wasn’t that bad. besides, you should know too. i mean, blueberry made you close that window and all.”

 

“Yes, I guess I got a glimpse-!” You almost dropped the sheet of sliced potatoes as you were setting them in the oven. “Uhm, Master Sans?”

 

“‘sup, kid?”

 

“How did you know Master Blue made me close the window upstairs? You left before he asked me.”

 

Your heart rate quickened as you saw a fraction of a second wherein Master Sans’ eyelights went out. But just as quickly as they were gone, they were back.

 

“isn’t it obvious?”

 

You swallowed.

 

“paps told me.”

 

“O-oh, of course.” You feigned belief. Master Sans had just returned from fixing the outside of the house, there was too slim of a chance for him to have ran into Master Papyrus along the way, talked to him for a bit, and for that conversation to specifically be about what Master Blue made you do.

 

Then the only reasonable explanation would be that he...

 

Well, things had just become ridiculously complicated.

 

You waited in tense silence as the fries cooked. You didn’t know what to say. Should you try to ask about it? Should you tell him you know he kissed you? But you were sure if you did either of those things, he’d try to evade his way out of it with an excuse of some kind or might even just outright deny it. Then how were you supposed to get him to admit his intentions? Unlike Master Blue, Master Sans wasn’t the type of person that could be influenced easily. You couldn’t coerce Master Sans into telling you the truth and you couldn’t outright tell him to, so the only thing left was...

 

To just ignore it and pretend it didn’t happen??

 

You didn’t feel like that would be right, so you decided to approach the topic subtly.

 

“Master Sans?” You asked.

 

“hmm?”

 

“Did you, uhm,” You began toying with your fingers, “come inside at all before just now? I mean, while you were looking at the situation outside?”

 

“nope.”

 

“Oh, alright. Are you sure?” 

 

“yep.”

 

Dirty liar. “Alright. I was just wondering, because-”

 

“kid.” His interruption startled you.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“your fries are burning.”

 

“Oh!” You turned to the fries in the oven and pulled them out before they could get any more over cooked. “My apologies, Master Sans! Would you like me to start over?”

 

“nah, those are fine. they’re not too bad.” Master Sans grinned, “i mean, i gave up  _ smoking _ a while ago, but i guess a little bit won’t hurt.”

 

If you weren’t so unnerved by your mystery’s answer, you’d consider rolling your eyes. “Would you like ketchup with them as well?”

 

“you know me well.”

 

You grabbed the ketchup from the fridge, before pouring some in a small side dish. You then took the fries and ketchup to Master Sans.

 

“mmm, even overcooked it looks delicious.” 

 

“Thank you, Master Sans.” You set down the food for him.

 

Master Sans opened his mouth to take a bite, revealing two barely noticeable fangs that would perfectly match the protrusion that wandered your mouth earlier. “mmm.”

 

“But, as I was saying before-”

 

“kid, you should try these. they’re delicious.” Master Sans interrupted you again, handing you a fry with ketchup on it.

 

“Oh, okay.” You said, slightly annoyed with his obvious avoidance of the subject you were trying to touch. 

 

You took the fry that was offered to you and ate it, though you came to yet  _ another  _ realization as you ate the delicious snack. The taste of potatoes and ketchup was exactly the taste of the kiss you had, with the ketchup being that slight sweetness! You couldn’t believe you didn’t notice this earlier! But what was even more surprising was the question that why did all of your Masters taste like vegetables? First Master Red with the tomatoes, then Master Orange with the carrots, and now Master Sans with potatoes? At least the condiments’ taste made sense since they drank them all the time, but why vegetables of all things?

 

“it’s good, right?”

 

“Relatively.” You said, still a bit frustrated with his lack of cooperation. “But what I was trying to say was-”

 

“don’t you have to go get blueberry and orange their dessert?”

 

How did he-? Whatever. At this point, you knew there was no way breaching the topic. “Of course, Master Sans.” You sighed. You curtsied, before taking the two pudding cups and leaving the room.

 

You couldn’t help but hope the power would hurry up and turn back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, even though the power outage idea was Melruna's idea, the idea of the mystery kisser was based off of one of my own power outage experiences. Not that I've had anybody kiss me in the dark, but one time I was in a blackout and I had to walk to my room, but my candle went out. I was incased in so much darkness that I couldn't walk in front of me, so I leaned against a countertop and waited for lightning or something to make it so I could see. But as I waited, I started to wonder what if somebody was right in front of me at that exact moment inches away from my face, and I just didn't know it! Of course, once the lightning flashed, there was no one there. Except maybe a gHOST!!!


	21. Visitors: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swapfell brothers pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so behind on answering comments and asks on tumblr AND hear, I'm so sorry. In fact, it's like EVERY CHAPTER I'm behind! ;'^) please forgive me.

“We’re having company over again?” You reiterated for your Master. Master Sans had come to you while you were sweeping the walkway with the news that you were going to have visitors over once again for just a few days. You heart momentarily skipped a beat as you wondered if maybe it would be Yellow and Mr. Green again.

 

But as you opened your mouth to ask about it, Master Sans seemed to read your mind. “it won’t be yellow or green again.”

 

“Oh.” Master Sans seemed discomforted by the audible disappointment in your voice. “I see. Who will it be this time, Master Sans?”

 

“two... ‘relatives’ again.”

 

You looked to the side, “You have a lot of relatives, Master Sans.”

 

“doesn’t everybody?”

 

“I guess. Are they both boys, again?”

 

Master Sans looked at you in confusion, “yeah?”

 

You shuffled your feet, your curiosity keeping you from refraining your questions. “Are all skeleton monsters boys?”

 

Master Sans choked down a laugh, covering his mouth to keep his laughter muffled.

 

“Well, I mean!” You felt your face heat up, “I haven’t met a single girl skeleton! And I’ve met eight of you, soon to be ten! You’d think I’d meet at least one female skeleton by now...”

 

“hehehehheh, yeah i dunno kid. probably.” Master Sans shrugged, his grin wide.

 

“You mean, you haven’t met one either?” You questioned, “But what about your mom?”

 

“didn’t have one.” His answer left you with more questions, but he decided to move on before you could ask them. “anyway, so the two that will be coming over today, well, they’re not the most compassionate of the bunch.”

 

You tilted your head, your interest peaking.

 

“you see, kid, they used to live with us too. but, uh, one of them did something  _ not so great _ , so we kicked them out. they still visit from time to time, though, as you can tell.”

 

“What did he do?” You asked.

 

Master Sans gave you a knowing smile, kindly telling you you needed to drop it.

 

“My Apologies.” You said, feeling nosey. “But what are these two like?”

 

“well,” Master Sans started to sweat. “they’re very... assertive?”

 

“Oh geez, are they like Master Black and Master Red?”

 

“yeah, quite a bit.”

 

You inwardly died a bit inside. One you could handle, two was too much, and four? You weren’t going to be able to survive.

 

“That’s, uhm...” You couldn’t think of a nice adjective to say. “...a thing.”

 

“you’ll be fine, kid.” Master Sans reassured. “but i do have to warn you, these two... aren’t as easily subdued as edge and red.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“well,” Master Sans pondered. “for one, you can’t threaten them with me. if they try to hurt you, don’t waste your breath saying you’ll scream, just do it. they won’t stop unless i’m there, so be prepared for that.”

 

“...” You stared at your Master. “Can I, uh, take the next few days off? Maybe hide in the basement or something?”

 

“relax, kid. i’ll keep ya safe.”

 

“Uh-huh.” You weren’t willing to stake your life on that.

 

“look,” Master Sans closed his eyes. “i’m not saying they’re a piece of cake, but they’re not the worse that’s out there. just give them what they want and they’ll chill out around you. you’ll be fine.”

 

“Alright, Master.” You gave way.

 

“another thing.” Master Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets, “remember, they don’t pay you, so you don’t belong to them. if the shorter one tries to convince you otherwise and make you do things, don’t let him. you don’t have to do anything for either of them if you don’t want to.”

 

You exhaled in relief. At least you could say no to these two. “Understood, Master Sans.”

 

“good.” Master Sans said, “they should be here later, maybe in the afternoon. just be ready, maybe get some snacks prepared around noon.”

 

“Of course, Master.” You replied.

 

“alright, i’ll be upstairs if they come by early.” And on that note, Master Sans was gone.

 

You sighed as you went back to your sweeping. You let your imagination drift, coming up with what the two visitors could be like. For sure, considering past experience, one was going to like a certain condiment and one was going to like puzzles. You found that those two thing were a recurring theme among you Masters and their relatives. Well, that, and it was always a pair of brothers.

 

A small while past, when finally your sweeping led you to the foyer. Startling your thoughts, there came a long drawn out knock from the door. Your visitors were already here! But it wasn’t even noon yet? 

 

Should you open it? But what if they didn’t know you, a human, worked there? They could get the wrong idea and attack you, it had happened before. Then you should go get Master Sans, right? But what if you take too long trying to find him in this ridiculously huge and extravagant house, and then Master Sans gets mad at you for making the guests wait too long?

 

You stared at the door, unsure of what to do, until a series of repetitive and impatient knocks followed. Realizing that they were probably very impatient, you decided to open the door.

 

“Hello?” You said, opening the door.

 

“well, took you long- !” As you looked up at the gruff and dark voice, what you saw might’ve been terrifying enough to rival Master Black’s dark demeanor. A tall skeleton in a purple jacket with a gold tooth looked down at you, shocked. Obviously, he was not expecting a human to open the door.

 

But before you could say another word, an array of sharp, purple bones shot up from behind you, inches from your back. The tall skeleton snapped his fingers, and another set of bones darted up too close for comfort to your neck. 

 

“I-” Cutting you off, a bone as sharp as a blade extended closer to your neck.

 

“not another word, human.” The taller skeleton purred.

 

Welp, 5 seconds in and you were already in a life threatening situation.

 

“A HUMAN?!” Suddenly, a shorter, yet more extravagantly dressed, skeleton appeared from behind the taller one. This one had a more magenta color on his excessive clothes, compared to the dusty purple of the other’s jacket. “HERE?! WHY!”

 

“i dunno, m’lord.” M’lord? What an interesting name to call your brother. “it just opened the door.”

 

“HOW INTRIGUING! WE SHOULD KILL IT.”

 

Whoa there, slow down.

 

“kill it? so soon?” So soon? How about never. “m’lord, wouldn’t you rather have some fun with it?”

 

“FUN?! KILLING IT IS FUN!”

 

“but m’lord...” The taller one’s eyelights scrolled your body in a way that made you want to run for the hills. “what if we play with it first, then kill the human?”

 

“What if we don’t kill the human?”

 

“IT SPEAKS!” The shorter skeleton exclaimed, pushing his brother out of the way and getting inches away from your face. “MOST HUMANS JUST SCREAM AROUND ME, MOST LIKELY BECAUSE THEY CAN’T CONTAIN THEIR ADMIRATION AND TERROR.”

 

“That’s... interesting to hear.” 

 

The shorter skeleton beamed at your attention, “OF COURSE IT IS! I’M AN INTERESTING PERSON! YOU ARE LUCKY TO MEET SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I BEFORE YOUR DEATH!”

 

“m-m’lord, maybe we should-”

 

“SILENCE! CAN’T YOU SEE I’M TALKING TO THE HUMAN!” The shorter skeleton shook his head, “TCH. NO RESPECT! ANYWAY, SINCE YOU ARE ABLE TO SPEAK, UNLIKE THE OTHER HUMANS I’VE MET, I’LL GRACIOUSLY GRANT YOU YOUR LAST WORDS!”

 

“Oh, thank you.”

 

“YOU’RE VERY WELCOME, HUMAN!” The shorter skeleton smirked, as if he just performed an act of charity.

 

“it’s taking this surprisingly well.”

 

“I KNOW! SUCH MANNERS, AND IT’S EVEN HUMAN! MAYBE YOU COULD LEARN A THING OR TWO, PAPY.” The smaller one growled, before turning back to you. “WELL, GO AHEAD. I’M MILDLY CURIOUS TO HEAR THEM.”

 

You turned around and screamed,  _ “MASTER SANS!!!” _

 

“M-MASTER SANS?!” The smaller skeleton turned to the taller one. “WHY IS THE HUMAN CALLING FOR SANS? OR, BETTER YET, WHY IS IT CALLING HIM MASTER?!”

 

“that explains the maid outfit.” The taller skeleton’s eye(sockets?) never left your body as he licked his teeth.

 

Only a second passed by before Master Sans was right behind you. “whoa, whoa! fell! put the bones away! she’s just our maid, she’s not a threat!” You guessed that Fell was the taller of the two.

 

The two visitors blinked, before the shorter spoke up. “YOU KEPT A HUMAN?!”

 

“not a bad idea...” The taller shoved his hands in his pockets, the bones disappearing. “i wouldn’t mind having one.”

 

Master Sans looked uncomfortable, obviously not liking the idea that the taller skeleton approved of his actions. “well, uh, ‘kept’ is kind of a weird word for it. let’s take this to the living room. y/n, could you get us some snacks.”

 

“Of course, Master.” Like you didn’t almost just get skewered with a bone. Though, you were unphased by it, regardless. These kinda things were basically the norm now.

 

The two skeleton brothers looked at you with awe like they had just heard that they were getting twice as many presents for the holidays. The shorter of the two put his arms together as magenta-colored stars formed in his eyes. 

 

“ _ I WANT ONE! _ ”

 

Okay, you did not like how the two were looking at you, time to leave. You quickly left the room to the kitchen as you started to prepare the snacks. 

 

As you pulled out an assortment of pre made pastries from the fridge (a necessity that you always kept on hand per Master Blue’s request), you started to hear more commotion coming from the living room. The number of additional voices and increasing volume told you that your other Masters seemed to have joined the two new visitors.

 

Finishing up the platter, you made your way to the living room, where you were greeted with seven piercing glances, Master Papyrus’ wonderfully welcoming expression —as usual—, and the thick, revolting scent of smoke in the air.

 

“I’ve brought pastries, Masters.”

 

“YOU CAN’T HAVE OUR MAID!” Master Blue jumped to his feet.

 

Obviously, you walked in on a conversation you really wish you hadn’t.

 

“PASTRIES?” The shorter of the two new visitors seemed enraptured with you at the moment, making you slightly uncomfortable. “HOW DELIGHTFUL!” The shorter turned to ‘Fell’ and said, “HAVING A HUMAN WITH QUALITY TASTES IS NECESSARY, AND YOU JUST DON’T SEE THAT IN HUMANS OFTEN!”

 

“i think having a human that  _ has _ a quality taste is more important, m’lord.” Fell blew a puff of smoke into the air. So that’s where that was coming from.

 

“HAVE SOME DECENCY!” The shorter visitor scowled.

 

“Uhm.”

 

“you can set those down over here, y/n.” Master Sans looked exhausted from the bickering.

 

“Of course, Master.”

 

“AND SO POLITE!” The smaller skeleton gushed. “AND OBEDIENT!”

 

“PLEASE,” Master Black leaned back. “THE SLAVE IS ABOUT AS OBEDIENT AS A TEMPERAMENTAL CHILD.”

 

Look who’s talking.

 

“PAPY, I WANT HER!” The small skeleton turned toward his brother. “GET HER FOR ME!”

 

“WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!” Master Blue huffed.

 

“you can’t just  _ decide _ you want our maid.” Master Orange growled.

 

“m’lord...” Fell looked to the others around him. “are you sure you want this one? i can get you any other human you want when we get back-”

 

“I DON’T WANT ANY TOKEN HUMAN, I WANT THIS ONE!” The smaller skeleton burned. “HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY DECISION MAKING?!”

 

“m-my apologies, m’lord!” The taller skeleton looked away, nervously. 

 

You tilted your head. You couldn’t see why Mr. Fell would be so accommodating to the smaller of the two, despite his obvious mistreatment. While with Master Red and Master Black it made at least a little sense, considering Master Black was so much taller and more frightening than Master Red (and, to be honest, Master Red had always been more on the submissive side, despite his obvious coarse tendencies), but this new and small visitor just seemed to be like an adamant child. Yet, Mr. Fell seemed to bend to his every will. 

 

You smelled a backstory amidst these two, and backstory-meddling was what you did best, afterall.

 

“great,” Master Red grumbled only loud enough for others close around him to hear. “gotta keep the brat happy or else he’ll throw a temper tantrum.” Master Black snickered next to him.

 

Look who’s talking.

 

“GOOD.” The smaller skeleton crossed his arms. “NOW MAKE SURE SHE’S MINE!”

 

Fell looked to you, “how much?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“how much do you want for working for us?”

 

“HAH!” Master Blue crossed his arms. “SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW! AS IF OUR MAID WOULD JUST THROW LOYALTY OUT THE WINDOW AND-!”

 

You scribbled numbers down on a piece of paper and handed it to Mr. Fell. “I want this much sent to this address monthly, and then this much for my own allowance weekly.”

 

The smaller skeleton seemed victorious over your immediate compliance, while the rest of your Masters looked to you in awe.

 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Master Black boomed.

 

“literally just wave money in front of you and your out?” Master Orange said, slightly irritated.

 

“Yes.” You agreed. “100%.”

 

“DOES THAT MEAN YOU’RE LEAVING, MS. Y/N?!” Master Papyrus voice cracked.

 

“If they can pay the amount.”

 

“EASILY DONE! MWAHAHA!” The shorter skeleton chimed, “TO START, HUMAN, YOU MUST CALL ME MASTER-!”

 

“m’lord, we can’t pay this.”

 

“ _ WHAT?! _ ” The smaller skeleton erupted.

 

“it’s simply too much-”

 

“SILENCE!” The short visitor grabbed the piece of paper from Mr. Fell’s hands, “IF YOU DARE REFUSE THIS FROM ME, SO HELP ME! I WILL BE THE JUDGE OF WHETHER OR NOT WE CAN-! ... DEAR QUEEN TORIEL, THAT IS A LOT OF ZEROS.”

 

Master Sans shrugged, “what? you think we got this maid by being cheap?”

 

“... FINE.” Everyone in the room seemed to audibly sigh that that conflict was finally solved. A little too early. “I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO MAKE HER MINE THROUGH SHEER WILLPOWER ALONE! THEN, I WON’T HAVE TO PAY HER ANYTHING AT ALL! MWAHAHAHA!” The smaller skeleton grabbed you by the wrists, saying, “HUMAN! YOU ARE NOW MINE! YOU SHALL CALL ME MASTER... UH, WHAT COLORS ARE LEFT?”

 

You Masters all counted off the colors in their head, before Master Papyrus mused, “INDIGO AND PURPLE!”

 

“SERIOUSLY? ALRIGHT, WHATEVER. CALL ME MASTER INDIGO!!”

 

Alright, this was a bit much. “I’m not going to do that.”

 

Mr. Indigo’s grip tightened around your wrist, becoming slightly painful. “ _ WHAT?!” _

 

“My apologies, Mr. Indigo, but no.” 

 

Mr. Indigo clenched his teeth together as his grip tightened even further, making it obvious this monster did not hear the word ‘no’ often.

 

“m’lord...” Fell pointed to the others around the room while blowing another puff of smoke from his cigarette, all of which that were showing visible signs of either frustration, defensiveness, or dismay.

 

Mr. Indigo seemed conflicted, not wanting to give up so easily, but eventually resigned. “FINE! YOU SAY THAT NOW... BUT BY THE END OF OUR VISIT, I WILL HAVE YOU BEGGING FOR ME TO TAKE YOU!! MWAHAHAHAHA!”

 

This guy was not very good at making friends.

 

Mr. Indigo let you go, sitting back down next to his brother who blew yet another puff of smoke.

 

“i guess that means you can call me purple.” Mr. Fell, or now Mr. Purple, casually said.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two.” You lied. “My name is Ms. Y/n. Feel free to ask me for anything you need.”

 

“I NEED YOU TO BELONG TO ME!”

 

“Feel free to ask me for anything you need within reason.”

 

“DRAT... SO CLOSE!”

 

You heard Master Red whispering to Master Orange behind you, “how long are these two going to be here again?”

 

“they’re worse than the g bros.” Master Orange and Master Red snickered.

 

“great, we all know eachother now. y/n, why don’t you take their things up to their rooms for them and show them their rooms?” Master Sans said.

 

“Of course, Master Sans.” You said, turning to pick up their bags while Mr. Indigo squealed in excitement.

 

“I-I CAN GET THAT FOR YOU, MS. Y/N!” Master Blue immediately jumped up picked up the bags.

 

“Oh, thank you, Master Blue.” You smiled at his willingness to help. “But I can get these, it’s no problem.”

 

“I INSIST!”

 

“SHE SAID IT’S NO PROBLEM, SUGAR SCUM.” You heard Mr. Indigo growl.

 

“AND IT’S NOT A PROBLEM FOR ME EITHER!” Master Blue hissed. “B-BESIDES, I NEED MS. Y/N TO... TO GET ME SOME PASTRIES!”

 

“Master Blue, there are some on the table.” 

 

Master Blue paled at his mistake. “I-I, UH-!”

 

“I promise I won’t be long, Master Blue.” You said, taking the bags. “You two can follow me upstairs.”

 

You saw Mr. Indigo stick his tongue out at a defeated Master Blue as you left the room to show your visitors where they would be staying. Once you reached the top of the long main staircase, you made your way to the 7th and 8th door of the second floor.

 

Opening the door to the 7th room, you set down the considerably large and heavy bag, saying, “This is where you will be staying, Mr. Indigo.”

 

“MASTER INDIGO!”

 

“ _ Mr. _ Indigo.”

 

“GGGRRRRRR, HUMAN!” Mr. Indigo’s eyes glowed, “MUST I TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR YOUR DISOBEDIENCE?!”

 

“ _ MASTER SA-!”  _ Mr. Purple clamped a hand over your mouth, preventing your screams.

 

“m’lord, might i suggest waiting until the others aren’t so wary before you play with the human?”

 

“HMMM, I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT. FOR ONCE.” Mr. Indigo turned to his quarters. “VERY WELL, HUMAN! YOU GOT AWAY THIS TIME, BUT DON’T THINK YOU’VE ESCAPED ME YET! MWAHAHA!” And he slammed the door.

 

You moved Mr. Purple’s hand away from your mouth, “Engaging little skeleton, isn’t he?”

 

Mr. Purple seemed surprised by your casual remark, but smiled at it anyway, “heh. yeah. he’s pretty cool.”

 

Pretty cool? If by coolness he meant boiling temperatures of intensity, then yes. Indigo was cool.

 

You picked up the lighter, more worn down bag and opened the 8th door. “This is where you will be staying, Mr. Purple.”

 

“cheeky.” Mr. Purple looked into the room with disinterest. “where do you sleep, honey?”

 

You didn’t like how degrading the term felt. “I’m not sure I’d be comfortable with you knowing that.”

 

“heheh, come on. i won’t tell raspberry.”

 

Raspberry? Well, Indigo did look like Master Blue a little bit. If Master Blue went through a Hot Topic phase.

 

You gave Mr. Purple a knowing smile, before saying, “Oh, Mr. Purple-”

 

“purple’s fine, sweetheart.”

 

“Purple, there’s no smoking in the house, if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

“hmm?” Purple’s eyelights looked over you for a second. He took a breath from his cigarette, before leaning down patronizingly slow to your level and blowing a long train of smoke right into your face. Because why be a bit of a jerk when you can go FULL ON jackwagon. “what did you say?”

 

After the smoke had past, you smiled condescendingly toward the arrogant skeleton. You didn’t care what he did, you weren’t letting him break the only rule you could enforce. Looking him in straight in the eye(sockets?), you put out his cigarette with your bare fingers. And OUCH THAT REALLY HURT but it didn’t hurt enough to break your resolve. Because who shows pain when you can show radness.

 

“I said, there’s no smoking in the house.” Ya dingus.

 

It seemed as though your now-burnt fingers did not get fried in vain, because Purple looked at you with awe before he started to laugh. 

 

“hahaheheheh, well you could’ve just asked, cupcake. heheh.”

 

These skeletons were going to be the death of you. 

 

“If there’s anything else you need-”

 

“you think you can get me some barbeque sauce?”

 

You blinked, “Well, there’s no need to have any restraint about it.”

 

Purple laughed at your lack of a filter, but when he doesn’t pay you and your Masters don’t like him, you get to say what you wish. 

 

“I’ll be back with your condiment, Purple.” You turned.

 

“do me a favor and don’t take too long.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days went along similar lines.

 

Your Masters were all very grumpy, even Master Papyrus. But you were grumpy as well, so you didn’t blame them. Almost completely opposite of Mr. Green and Yellow, Mr. Indigo and Purple tore up the house with their shenanigans —making it so very hard to clean—, destroyed the pantry while also making it empty, and also somehow managed to take up all of your time while doing so.

 

Mr. Indigo followed you  _ everywhere _ . Everywhere! When you tried to use the restroom, he tried to go in with you until you eventually got Master Sans help in keeping him out! As you would clean, he’d bombarded you with stories of how great he was and all of his many accomplishments as second in command from the royal guard. Most of which were his stories of murdering small children as they fell into the underground. He’d also spend any time he could trying to force and/or convince you to be his own personal maid. At one point, he tried to bribe you with candy, and was flabbergasted when it didn’t work.

 

Overtime, you had learned how spoiled Mr. Indigo really was. Before, you had thought Master Blue was a little spoon-fed, but, after meeting Indigo, Master Blue was the essence of self reliance! Mr. Indigo would get Purple and you to do everything for him that required the least bit of uncomfortableness. This, in turn, made Indigo the object of hate among your other Masters. Master Black and Master Red both regard him with no respect, while Master Blue seems to be constantly trying to compete with him. Master Sans and Master Orange both ignore him as best they can, and Master Papyrus just seems to be slightly uncomfortable around him. 

 

Though, Mr. Indigo says that the only reason they don’t like him is because they’re jealous of his greatness. Afterall, that’s what Purple told him.

 

When you weren’t attending to Mr. Indigo’s constant need for attention, Purple seemed to be looming around you. He was, in very straight terms, super gross. He left his BBQ sauce bottles lying everywhere, his clothes were a mess and you were pretty sure he never washed them once, he reeked of smoke and BBQ sauce everywhere he went making it pretty obvious he smoked when you weren’t around, and, most annoyingly, he drool around you any chance he had. At first, it just started out as long glances, which turned into long stares, which turned into straight up haven’t-separated-my-eye(sockets?)-from-your-body-in-thirty-minutes-and-now-there’s-a-pile-of-saliva-on-the-floor-that-you-have-to-clean-up.

 

Against your better judgement and your own disgust, you still brought up idle chatter with Purple when you could. After all, how else would you be able to find out why Purple calls Indigo ‘M’Lord’ or what happened to have them kicked out or why Indigo treats Purple so cruelly or why Purple was so physically revolting? With your other Masters, you had an eternity to found out their mess, but these guys only had a few days! And you weren’t going to let them leave with your eternal curiosity forever burning in your soul! Unfortunately, Purple seemed to have that magic power Master Sans, Orange, and Red had of expertly avoiding questions while making horrid puns. But you weren’t about to give up yet!

 

“You’re leaving?”

 

Purple nodded, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

 

“Right now?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Dang.” Your voice was only quasi trying to sound sad.

 

“that’s it?”

 

“What would you like me to say?”

 

“nooo, purple! please don’t leave! i love you!” Purple chuckled at his own joke.

 

“Nooo, Purple! Please don’t leave! I love-!”

 

“you spend too much time being perfectly obedient, honey.”

 

You shrugged, “It’s my job.”

 

“well, uh, i sent raspberry away to get some things ready before we leave. he likes to keep himself busy, like that.” Purple started to edge toward you.

 

“Interesting.” 

 

“so we should be alone for the next few minutes or so...” Purple started to drool once again as he picked up your hand in his. 

 

“Except the presence of six adult, fully capable skeletons downstairs, all of which who don’t like you very much.”

 

“you know, i’m surprised i didn’t realize how... soft humans can be.” Purple stepped a little too close to your bubble, so you took a step back.

 

“Purple, you’re drooling again.”

 

“am i?” A long, purple tongue dropped down on your hand, covering your skin in a thick purple ooze.

 

“ _ MASTER S-!! _ ”

 

A boney hand clamped over your mouth, “relax, i was only checking how you taste.”

 

You moved his hand, “Well, don’t do that anymore. It’s really gross.”

 

“heheheh, gross?”

 

“Yes. Extremely discomforting.” You wiped your hand on your apron, hoping it wouldn’t leave a purple stain.

 

“sorry, i guess i couldn’t help myself... say...” Purple took another step towards you, “since i’ll be leaving soon, why don’t we-”

 

“I’m going to stop you right there.”

 

“not interested?”

 

“In getting it on with you? No.” You said bluntly.

 

Purple laughed, “are you sure? i can make it feel  _ really _ nice for you.”

 

“You’re being gross again.”

 

“heheheh, sorry about that, sweetie.”

 

You looked to the ground for just a moment, before looking back up, slightly determined. “Do you want to know what I am interested in, though?”

 

“hmm?” You seemed to have caught his attention.

 

“You.” You took a step towards him, your hands behind your back.

 

A faint purple rose to his cheekbones as he took a step back, “u-uhm, what do you mean, sweetheart?”

 

“You and your brother are very interesting, you know.” You said, tilting your head. “I’m so curious... would you mind if I asked you a question?”

 

“oh,” Purple cleared his throat. “sure, i’m an open book.”

 

“Why did you two leave the household.”

 

“...” A discomforted look crossed Purple’s face. “heh. sans told me you liked to ask hard questions.” Purple shrugged, “it’s in the past, nothing too important.”

 

“Please?” You asked, sincerely. “I promise I won’t ask anything more.”

 

Purple looked at you, before he resigned. “whatever. it doesn’t matter to me.” Purple closed his eyes, “a little while back, while we were still here, we had a... monster who took care of us. not like you, you seem to do everything here. kinda impressive, actually. but this monster made dinner for us and cleaned every once in awhile. she was kinda nice.”

 

Your heart softened at the story, but you were still left with more questions. Who was this monster, and why hadn’t the others spoke of her before?

 

“but, well, one day she did something that made raspberry not-so happy. in fact, made him a bit hysterical. he freaked, and she ended up hurt really bad. like  _ really _ bad. sans was furious with him, so he kicked raspberry out. of course, i couldn’t just let my baby bro wander the streets by himself, so i went with him...”

 

You felt your heart swell with empathy. You couldn’t help your admiration to this monster who had dropped everything he had for his brother, even though it just ended up spoiling him. That kind of love was something special.

 

“kid.” Purple was visibly irate, something you hadn’t seen despite all of their time spent here, “stop looking at me like that.”

 

“S-sorry.” You looked down. “You... you give a lot up for your brother.”

 

“of course, i do. he’s my baby bro.”

 

“But...” You looked back up to Purple. “You know you’re allowed to have things yourself, right?”

 

Purple looked at you with shock.

 

“You don’t have to give everything you have away. Because even though he’s your baby bro, you’re his big bro. You deserve some things, too.”

 

“i-i-”

 

“Even though you’re super gross and also kind of a really awful person.”

 

“pfft-! hahahahehehehheh! sweetie!” Purple put a hand to his face.

 

“You think I’m joking?” You tilted your head, “It’s probably better that way.”

 

Purple’s laughter eventually died down, “hehehh... you know, i don’t really like humans.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Purple chuckled again, “heheheh... but you... your something strange.”

 

Before you could remark on the partial insult/compliment, Mr. Indigo busted into the room.

 

“SLAVE!” He exclaimed. “I AM LEAVING! ARE YOU FEELING UNBEARABLE GRIEF AND SUFFERING YET?”

 

“Yes.” You lied. Purple seemed to appreciate that.

 

“MWAHAHA, OF COURSE! NO SURPRISE! ARE YOU READY TO PLEDGE YOUR UNDYING LOYALTY TO ME?”

 

“No.”

 

“...WELP, I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE.” Mr. Indigo put a hand to his forehead dramatically, “I GUESS I’LL HAVE TO MOVE ON WITHOUT A SUPER OBEDIENT HUMAN SLAVE! WOE IS ME!”

 

“...?”

 

Whatever. You were just happy he wasn’t throwing one of his tantrums.

 

“CARRY MY BAGS, SLAVE!” He tossed his things haphazardly towards you, which you barely caught, before Purple dumped his bag onto you as well. Yeah, you weren’t going to miss them very much.

 

You followed the two of them downstairs as you saw your Masters downstairs waiting for them. You guessed they were all ready for them to leave. 

 

Once Purple and Indigo reached the bottom of the steps, Master Sans said. “welp, thanks for coming.”

 

“IT WAS AN EDUCATING EXPERIENCE BEING HERE!”

 

“riiiiight, well bye.” Even to your own ears, he sounded pushy.

 

“YES! I WILL BE OUT ON THE MOTERCYCLE! LEAVING! RIGHT NOW!” Indigo grabbed their bags from you, before snickering away suspiciously.

 

“WELL, THAT WAS WEIRD.” Master Papyrus remarked.

 

“don’t mind him, he had some weird pastries this morning.” Purple remarked. “but, uhm, y/n. there’s something i need to tell you. it’s kinda important.”

 

“Uhm.” Purple started pushing you towards the door, “Yes?”

 

“weeeelll... yooouuu... seeee....” Purple seemed to drawn out until he heard the bike from outside start. “oh my stars, what is that over there?” 

 

Purple pointed to the corner of the house, and you just looked at him strangely. “You can’t be serious-” 

 

But for whatever reason, everybody looked in that direction as if that wasn’t the oldest trick in the book. While everyone was distracted, Purple quickly swooped you up and bolted out the door. 

 

“H-hey! Wait!”

 

Purple jumped on the back seat, still carrying you bridal style, before yelling, “go go go!”

 

And with a slam on the accelerator, you clung to Purple as Indigo sped out from the estate with the driving skill of a drunk man with an adrenaline rush. “MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!”

 

So kidnaping. That happened.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welpity welp welp, bet you didn't guess this was gonna be a two parter.


	22. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being kidnapped is your life now.
> 
> WARNING: Lot's of threatening and slight violent imagery, all very very sketchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to make this angsty but then my brain was like NOPE YOUR MAKING IT ALLLL SEXY FLUFF SO WE CAN HATE/LOVE THEM SWAPFELLS EVEN MORE.

Purple locked the door to their hotel room with a soft click, pointedly looking at you while he did so as if daring you to try and escape.

 

“MWAHAHAHA!” Indigo put his hands on his in triumph. “DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON THEIR FACES! POSITIVELY PRICELESS! THEY DIDN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT HIT THEM!”

 

After being swooped up and set on the motorcycle earlier that day, Indigo and Purple had taken you on a good two hour drive or so to get to whatever destination they were going for. At first, you thought it might be their house. But when Indigo finally sang a ‘ _ WE’RE HERE!’  _ you soon realized that your were in another monster inhabited town and in front of a large and fancy hotel. With Indigo tugging on your arm and Purple keeping a looming hand on your lower back, you had no choice but to follow in between them (not to mention the number of monsters looking at you questioningly and hostile).

 

“I BET THEY’RE STILL SCRATCHING THEIR HEADS AT THE PREDICAMENT! MWAHAHA! FOOLS!” Indigo cackled as Purple pushed you roughly forward into the room. “AND NOW, YOU, SLAVE, ARE MINE!”

 

“ours.”

 

“MINE!” 

 

“Neither.” You simply stated, putting your hands behind your back.

 

“ _ MINE! _ ” Indigo stomped, frustrated at the interruptions. “WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, SLAVE! ARE YOU NERVOUS? SCARED FOR WHAT THE MALEFICENT SANS HAS IN STORE FOR YOU? MWAHAHA!”

 

But you were already in the other room, looking at the interesting decor. “It’s so spacious in here, are all skeletons rich?”

 

“WHA-? HUMAN! DON’T IGNORE ME!” Mr. Indigo stomped towards you. 

 

You made your way to the kitchen, admiring the fancy appliances and high prices. “Why didn’t you take me to your house?”

 

“PFFT!” Indigo scoffed as if that was the dumbest question in the world like a spoiled rich girl, “SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW!”

 

“that’s the first place the others would look.”

 

“Oh, right.” You said, distracted by the glass chandelier. Or was that diamond?

 

“GRRRRR! PAPY THE HUMAN ISN’T PAYING ATTENTION TO ME AT ALL!” Indigo stomped. “HUMAN I DEMAND YOUR FULL ATTENTION RIGHT THIS-!”

 

“So are you two going to pay me or?” You said tearing your eyes away from the beautiful furnishing.

 

“HAH! PAY YOU?!” Indigo fell into over dramatic bursts of laughter.

 

“no.” Purple finished for him.

 

“Ooooh.” You drew out. “Then can I leave?”

 

“SHE’S NOT REALLY GETTING THIS, IS SHE?” Indigo said, slightly exasperated, to Purple, before he turned to you. “YOU HAVE BEEN  _ CAPTURED _ , HUMAN!  _ C A P T U R E D!  _ AS IN: YOU CAN’T LEAVE! YOU STAY HERE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! AND YOU’LL DO AS I SAY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! IT’S NOT HARD TO UNDERSTAND.”

 

“Oooooh.” You turned to Indigo, giving him your full attention. “Then Mr. Indigo-”

 

“ _ MASTER INDIGO.” _

 

“... Mr. Indigo,” You continued before he could interrupt you. “I have to say, I’m very impressed how you managed to kidnap me so easily. Tell me, how did you do it?”

 

Indigo’s expression brightened with excitement and arrogance. “OF COURSE YOU’RE IMPRESSED, HUMAN! AFTER ALL, I WAS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THE WHOLE OPERATION, IT ONLY FIGURES THAT YOU WOULD BE OVERCOME WITH ADORATION! YOU SEE, I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE! WELL, PAPY WAS THE ONE TO MENTION THE IDEA TO ME, BUT I UHM... THOUGHT OF IT FIRST! YES! I WAS JUST PLANNING ON KEEPING IT A SECRET UNTIL I FOUND MY SLOW BROTHER HAD THE SAME IDEA! TOO LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT, THOUGH!”

 

“m’lord-”

 

“SO THEN OF COURSE I DEVISED AN INGENIOUS PLAN! THOUGH, PAPY THOUGHT WE SHOULD TAKE YOU AWAY THROUGH HIS TELEPORTATION, BUT SUCH A PLAN WAS SO BORING AND TRIVIAL, I COULDN’T LET SUCH AN OPPORTUNITY TO SEE THE OTHER’S FACES TWIST IN CONFUSION WHEN I SNATCHED YOU UP GO TO WASTE!”

 

“m’lord-!”

 

“WELL, I DIDN’T EXACTLY GET TO SEE THEM COMPLETELY, SINCE I WAS A LITTLE BUSY DRIVING AWAY ON THE MOTORCYCLE, BUT I’M SURE THEY WERE ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS! AND THE CRIES FROM BLUE, BLACK, AND PAPYRUS? CLASSIC! MWAHAHA-!”

 

“ _ m’lord!” _

 

“ **_OH MY STARS, PAPY DO YOU EVER SHUT YOUR MOUTH I’M TELLING THE HUMAN-”_ **

 

“they’re escaping through the window.”

 

Mr. Indigo whipped his head to you as you were halfway out the window and on the fire escape. You slammed the window with a shut before your could hear the screaming from Indigo, but his expression and the way his hands grasped the sides of his skull told you he was not very happy. 

 

You quickly made your way down the steps, before reaching the bottom with a quiet click of your heals. Nice. That was easier than expected. Though, you knew you weren’t out of the woods yet. Despite your discretion, you remember Indigo distinctly saying ‘TELEPORTATION’ when referring to Purple, and if Master Sans, Orange, or Red taught you anything, then you knew to jump back right about-

 

With a quick motion back, you narrowly avoided Purple’s arms, surprising him. 

 

“heh. not bad, but will you really-”

 

You didn’t care much for the monologue, you just sprinted as fast as you could away from the monster, heading closer to an open area. Monsters may have been wary and sometimes hostile towards humans, but you knew no matter what the species if somebody saw you kicking and screaming against a tall and scary guy like Purple, somebody was bound to help.

 

Just as you were about to make it out of the alley, Purple teleported in front of you, causing you to screech to a halt. 

 

“okay, that was rude.”

 

You threw the closest trash can towards him, causing a distraction, before you rushed past him. You were seconds away from getting to help, your mouth open to scream, when you felt a boney hand grab your mouth and another twist your arm around your back.

 

“now now, no need to get hasty. i won’t hurt ya... well, that’s a lie. heheheh.” 

 

You slammed your eyes shut, before all of the sudden you were back in the fancy hotel room.

 

“YOU  _ DECEITFUL, UNCONVENTIONAL, VENOMOUS _ WRETCH!” You heard screamed at you. “HOW  _ DARE _ YOU RUN AWAY WHILE I’M TALKING TO YOU! AND TO USE MY OWN IRRESISTIBLE STORYTELLING AGAINST ME?!” Indigo grabbed your chin to force you to look at his flaming eyelights. “ _ ABOMINABLE!!! _ ”

 

Your own eyes mirrored his anger as you struggled against Purple’s grip, his hands still gagging you and keeping your arms behind your back. You twisted and turned as much as you could to somehow get away from him, and, though his grip was iron, it was causing Purple a considerable amount of trouble.

 

“nng-! stop moving!” He growled, before you went completely limp, making it even harder to keep you up straight. “s-stand up!” He tried pulling at you to keep you up straight.

 

Mr. Indigo looked at you incredulously, “WHY IS SHE BEING SO REBELLIOUS!? SHE WAS PERFECT FOR THE OTHERS!!”

 

You quickly pulled yourself up, taking Purple by surprise, before you slammed your foot on his foot and bite as hard as you can on his hand. He jumped at this, letting you go immediately, before you ran straight to the door. 

 

Before you could even make it to the handle, a wall of purple bones halted you. You barely kept yourself from ramming right into them, but doing so left you unbalanced before falling flat on your rear.

 

“ **_you little brat._ ** ” You heard from behind you, before you scrambled to face him, looking for anyway of escape. Unfortunately, nothing around seemed to lead to any opening. The soft, yet threatening clacking of his shoes towards you did nothing to calm your fears, his finger up and ready to snap and summon a flurry of bones straight to your neck

 

“CALM DOWN, PAPY.” Surprisingly, Indigo was the voice of reason as he stepped forward in front of you. “YOU’LL SURVIVE A LITTLE BITE FROM  _ HUMAN TEETH _ .” Indigo forced a hand in your mouth, probing your canines while turning to Purple. “THEY AREN’T EVEN A LITTLE SHARP, YOU BABYBONES. BESIDES, AREN’T YOU INTO THAT KIND OF THING?”

 

Indigo swiped his hand away right as you clamped your jaws down. The shorter skeleton looked to you with distaste.

 

“SOMETHING HAS TO BE DONE ABOUT THIS WHOLE ‘ATTITUDE’ SITUATION.” He scowled. “WE AREN’T GOING TO GET VERY FAR IF THIS HUMAN KEEPS TRYING TO EITHER RUN AWAY OR ATTACK US.”

 

“That’s kinda the point.”

 

“SILENCE, HUMAN!” Indigo put his hands on his hips, “ALRIGHT, PAPY. YOU WERE THE ONE WRONGED HERE, I’LL LET YOU PICK THE PUNISHMENT.”

 

Purple’s eye(sockets?) widened, as if Indigo had never asked him of this before.

 

“WELL? DON’T KEEP ME WAITING!!”

 

Purple’s eyelights gleamed as his gold-toothed smile contorted into a twisted grin, “let’s... explore the human, can we m’lord? just to know everything we need to about it?” Your heart quickened as you subconsciously wrapped your arms around yourself for protection. “it would show her we know her weak points, and tell her she can’t escape?”

 

“HMMMM...” You silently begged to the heavens that he would disagree, but the heavens can’t tell what demons to do. “WHAT A NOVEL IDEA, BROTHER! HOLD HER DOWN FOR ME!”

 

You pressed your back against the bones behind you, trying to get as far away from the two as possible. Purple, on the other hand, had his expression change slightly.

 

“b-but m’lord, i wanted to-”

 

“SILENCE! I ALREADY MADE UP MY MIND! NOW HOLD HER DOWN, BEFORE I GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT AS WELL!”

 

“yes, m’lord.” He said, resigned, before pulling you up with one hand, getting behind you, and keeping your hands behind your back. You tried to twist and turn again, but to no avail. At least you were giving him trouble.

 

“RELAX, HUMAN.” Indigo said, his eye(sockets?) lidded and a bright magenta blush across his face. “IF YOU DON’T MOVE, THIS WON’T HURT AT ALL. PROBABLY.” The corners of his mouth tugged up unwillingly as he untied the ribbon around your neck.

 

Your collar exposed, Indigo marveled at the remnants of the bruise on your neck. “HOW... STRIKING. WAS THIS BLACK? MWAHAH, THAT POSSESSIVE CAD! IT LOOKS WEEKS OLD, AND YET...” Indigo pressed against it and was pleased with your sharp inhale and sudden tenseness. “AS I THOUGHT! STILL SENSITIVE! THOUGH... I DON’T REALLY LIKE THE THOUGHT OF HIM TOUCHING  _ MY  _ HUMAN... I KNOW! I’LL GIVE YOU AN EVEN DARKER BRUISE, ONE THAT YOU SURELY WON’T FORGET!” 

 

Indigo wrapped his hand around your neck, causing you to gasp from the still soreness. “THAT WAY, WHENEVER I TOUCH YOUR NECK AGAIN, YOU’LL BE REMINDED OF ME INSTEAD OF THAT RIDICULOUSLY TALL, EDGY CRETIN! MWAHAHA! BRILLIANT!”

 

In a swift motion, you slammed your foot against Mr. Indigo’s shin, causing his face to contort in pain. He immediately let go of you and went straight for his leg. “MMMMNGAH!” You saw two pinpricks of magenta at the corners of his eye(sockets?) as he cradled his shin. “YOU KICKED ME! YOU KICKED ME, Y-YOU BIG M-M-MEAN-!”

 

You would’ve felt bad if he hadn’t threatened to choke you earlier. But you did feel regret when Purple’s grip tightened around you very painfully.

 

“m-m’lord!”

 

“STOVE!  **_NOW!_ ** ” Indigo whipped the tears from his eyes, and pointed to the kitchen. And without hesitation, Purple dragged you by the hand and into the kitchen. At first confused and a little scared what he meant, you watched as Purple maneuvered through the kitchen and turned on the burning, blue flame. Soon, your fear turned into terror as you realized what he was doing.

 

“W-wait, please! No no no no no-!” You said as Purple grabbed your wrist tightly with one hand, and twisted your arm behind your back with the other

 

“YOU SHOULD’VE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU  _ KICKED ME! _ ” Indigo fumed. “I MEAN, WHO DOES THAT!?”

 

“You were going to  _ choke  _ me! You were going to choke me until you left a darker bruise than the giant, sharpened clawed behemoth that is Master Black!”

 

“ _ STOP CALLING HIM MASTER!! _ ” Inigo stomped, “HE’S NOT YOUR MASTER, I AM!”

 

“No, you’re not!” You didn’t know why you decided to antagonize the short, temperamental brat that had your life in his hands, but you did. “You don’t pay me, you don’t own me, I’m not yours!”

 

“YES, YOU ARE!”

 

“No, I’m not!”

 

“ _ YES! YOU ARE!” _

 

“No, I’m not!”

 

“ho, boy.”

 

“ _ SILENCE!!” _ He practically screamed. “YOU WILL CALL ME MASTER RIGHT NOW, OR MY BROTHER WITH CHAR YOUR HAND UNTIL IT’S  _ BLACK! _ ”

 

“I won’t!”

 

“FINE! PAPY, MAKE IT  _ HURT _ !”

 

Purple started to slowly lower your hand over the stove, causing your survival instincts to pound in horror. “Nonononononono-! PleasepleasepleaseSTOP!” You felt your eyes well up with tears as the fires licked your hands, the heat already unbearable despite only turning a slight red so far. Your nerves started to scream at you, begging you to put your hand literally anywhere else but there. “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry, PLEASE MASTER INDIGO!”

 

Purple immediately pulled away and the burning in your hand slowly dissipating as you let out a sigh of relief. But after the pain subsided, the smirk on Indigo’s face made you want to stick your hand back in the fire even without the help of purple.

 

“AGAIN.”

 

You stayed silent, biting your lower lip, before Purple hovered your hand over the stove threateningly. “Master Indigo...”

 

“LOUDER!”

 

“M-Master Indigo!”

 

“MWAHAHAHA! IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE YOU SUCCUMBED TO ME, YOUR RIGHTFUL OWNER! I’M JUST SURPRISED YOU DIDN’T FALL APART SOONER! YOU WOULD’VE SAVED YOURSELF A LOT OF TROUBLE IF YOU DID SO! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!”

 

You exhaled, your pride completely diminished at this point. But hey, it wasn’t like you weren’t used to it.

 

“BUT...”

 

You opened your eyes, warily.

 

“YOU STILL NEED PUNISHED FOR KICKING ME EARLIER. IT’S BEST TO TEACH YOU EARLY ON, RIGHT?”

 

“W-wrong?”

 

“right.” You heard Purple say from behind you as he lowered your hand down over the stove again.

 

“Nonononononono pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease don’t do this please! I’m begging you no no NO NO NONONONONO!” 

 

“MWAHAHAHAHAHA! SILENCE, SLAVE! YOUR PLEAS ARE ENTERTAINING, BUT FUTILE! MWAHAHA!”

 

Finally, you decided to do the only thing left you could. Play dead. You immediately went limp, your eyes closing and your expression freezing.

 

...

 

Purple pulled your hand away from the flame.

 

“...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?”

 

“heh. cute.”

 

“WHAT? WHAT’S CUTE?”

 

“i think she passed out, m’lord.”

 

“PASSED OUT?! YOU MEAN SHE FAINTED!” Indigo’s silence told you he was thinking about something. “I’M SURPRISINGLY VERY SATISFIED BY THIS TURN OF EVENTS... BUT WHY?? WAS THE PAIN TOO MUCH?”

 

“no, the flame didn’t even touch her. i think she got so scared, her little human body couldn’t take it.”

 

Or, you were just an expert actress.

 

“THAT... IS VERY ADORABLE! DO YOU THINK SHE’LL PEE HERSELF NEXT TIME? I ONCE SCARED A BUNNY UNTIL IT PEED ITSELF, IT WAS SOOO CUTE!”

 

Ew. These skeletons were gross in more ways than one.

 

“i don’t know, m’lord. maybe if she’s scared enough.”

 

You heard Mr. Indigo bouncing up and down in excitement. “MMMMM! I CAN’T WAIT TO PLAY WITH HER! I WANT HER TO WAKE UP  _ RIGHT NOW! _ ”

 

“ya can’t, m’lord.”

 

“WHAT?? WHY NOT!” Yeah, why not? It wasn’t like you weren’t grateful for the idea of being left alone to sleep, but it still made you curious.

 

“it’s not healthy for humans to wake up not on their own. she could get hurt.” 

 

That dirty liar.

 

“REALLY? I-I MEAN, OF COURSE! I ALREADY KNEW THAT ABOUT HUMANS! I WAS JUST TESTING YOU, BROTHER!”

 

“brilliant as always, m’lord.”

 

“MWAHAHA!” It’s no wonder he’s so spoiled. “WHY DON’T YOU PUT THE HUMAN IN MY ROOM UNTIL SHE WAKES UP? SHE CAN SLEEP IN MY BED UNTIL WE GO BUY HER ONE OF THOSE DOGGY BEDS FROM THE STORE.”

 

“m-m’lord, why not the couch? or my bed might be better so you won’t have to-”

 

“BECAUSE I SAID SO, YOU IDIOT! NOW GO PUT HER IN MY ROOM BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT AND DO IT MYSELF!”

 

“of course, m’lord. you’ll have to give me a few minutes, though. humans need special preparations for when they sleep so they can wake up the fastest.”

 

“R-RIGHT! GOOD CALL, BROTHER! YOU GO DO THE... PREPARATIONS, WHILE I GET OUR STUFF READY SO WE CAN LEAVE! WE SHOULD GO BY THINGS FOR OUR NEW HUMAN WHILE SHE’S ASLEEP SO WE DON’T HAVE TO TRY TO WHILE SHE’S SO REBELLIOUSLY AWAKE!”

 

“your intelligence never ceases to amaze me, m’lord.”

 

That dirty,  _ disgusting _ liar.

 

With a swift motion, Purple lifted you up and you felt yourself being taken somewhere. Before long, he tossed you down on probably the most comfortable surface you’ve ever laid on, but that wasn’t saying much. You heard him leave, but heard a soft click and he was back.

 

And a few moments went by as nothing happened. Was he just staring at your motionless body? Creepy. Did he leave you and decided he was too lazy or, thank the heaven, he actually has morals? Probably not. But eventually the facts turned to your first thought when a cold, bony hand slides down the side of your face. It seems to caress you face, as if mesmerized by the soft and squishy nature of your flesh. 

 

Before long, it traveled down to your neck, it’s thumb feeling it’s way around your sensitive spots. Then it squeezed ever so lightly on the most painful of all your spots, making you wince in pain. But Purple seemed pleased with this reaction, doing it again, trying to make you moan in your sleep. When he didn’t get the same reaction twice, you felt a second hand slowly creep up your thigh and that’s when you decided enough was enough. You didn’t kick Indigo for nothing, afterall.

 

You quickly grabbed his hand and held it up, shaking your head. 

 

Purple’s eye(sockets?) widened when he saw you awake, and you already knew his next action. But if he was anything like Master Red or Master Orange, you knew how to fix it. “m’lo-!”

 

You pulled his skull to your face, silencing him with a deep kiss. You furrowed your brow when he tasted like barbecue sauce and... yams? Again? With the vegetables? Whatever. At least it silenced him. He seemed taken aback at first, considering he tensed completely still, but then after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around you hungrily and pushed his tongue down your throat. 

 

And wow, if Orange was a good kisser, this guy was AMAZING! Physically appealing in EVERY way. Probably the best kiss you ever had in your life! Probably because he had so much experience forcing himself on others. That wasn’t so great. But moral ambiguity aside, you almost lost yourself as the strange, sweet potato flavored tongue tasted every part of your mouth. It was controlled, particular, yet  _ hungry _ . His fangs tugged on your lips just hard enough to hurt and feel electrifying at the same time. When he tried dominating you completely with his tongue, you pulled back, despite the overwhelming pleasure from the kiss.

 

You sneaky rascal.

 

He looked at you with confusion and longing, as if yearning for you to keep going, but then he heard the small stomps from behind him. You put a finger to you mouth, telling him to keep your secret, before going limp once again. He looked absolutely dumbfounded, yet appetite unsatiated. But he swallowed his own frustrations and stood up.

 

“BROTHER! ARE YOU DONE YET?”

 

“just finished, m’lord.”

 

Indigo was silent for a second, before saying, “SHE DOESN’T LOOK ANY DIFFERENT, WHAT DID YOU DO?”

 

“m’lord, isn’t it obvious?”

 

“O-OF COURSE! COMPLETELY OBVIOUS THE... THING YOU DID!”

 

“you’re so perceptive, m’lord.”

 

“MWAHAHA!” Indigo laughed, nervously. “IT COMES TO ME NATURALLY! NOW COME ON! LET’S GO GET HUMAN THINGS!”

 

“m-m’lord, maybe i should stay here and-”

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! I KNOW HOW YOU ARE, YOU’LL GET ALL CREEPY AND GROSS WITH MY HUMAN, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!” He knew his brother well.

 

“but what if the human tries to escape?”

 

“NONSENSE! WE’LL LOCK THE DOOR TO MY ROOM, THEN THERE’S NO CHANCE OF ESCAPING!”

 

“a-alright, m’lord.” He said, reluctantly.

 

You heard a soft click as Indigo gushed to his brother about all the things they could buy. Once you heard a louder door close from the other room, you stood up. First you tried the door, just in case they didn’t lock it right or were tricking you or something. But, to no avail... Next thing you did was look for a vent of some kind. There were no windows in the room, but maybe you could be small enough to fit in a vent. Though, after looking at the tiny square, you realized you were most certainly  _ not _ small enough.

 

Well, MAYBE an ASTEROID would FALL from the SKY RIGHT NOW and HIT just THAT SIDE of the HOTEL ROOM leading to your ESCAPE!!!

 

You layed back down on the bed and put your sassy self to sleep.

 

* * *

 

You awoke to the sound of bells. Opening your eyes, you sat up. How long had you been asleep? It was kind of nice being able to-

 

“Waa!” You said, jumping back as you turned your head and saw Indigo staring at you, inches away from your face with the biggest smile.

 

“THE HUMAN IS AWAKE! AND IT’S ABOUT TIME, TOO! I ALMOST FELT THE NEED TO WAKE YOU UP, MYSELF, DESPITE THE CONSEQUENCES!”

 

“Yeaaahh...” You said, scooching away from him. You decided since Purple kept silent about you pretending to pass out, you’d keep silent about him lying to his brother.

 

“WELL, HUMAN?? DO YOU LIKE YOUR NEW COLLAR?” 

 

Collar? Looking down, you soon began to realize where the bell noises were coming from. It was bright pink and had a gold bell at the center. How... interesting. “I guess, if it was for a cat.”

 

“FOR A CAT??” Mr. Indigo laughed, “STUPID HUMAN! CAT’S DON’T HAVE THAT BIG OF NECKS! BUT WAIT, THAT’S NOT ALL I GOT YOU!” Indigo quickly got off the bed and ran into the other room, before coming back with a bag of stuff. “I GOT YOU...”

 

“...A BED!” He held out a relatively large fuzzy looking dog bed that was probably less comfortable than the hotel beds, but more comfortable than your own bed.

 

“...SOME FOOD!” He held a bag of candy and some water bottles.

 

“...SOME TOYS!” He pulled out a 3000 piece puzzle of a unicorn and a heart-shaped chew toy.

 

“...AND A NEW DRESS!” And lastly he pulled out a dress that made your uniform look like a princess gown. This dress was a two piece that would leave your stomach open, had an overwhelming amount of frills, and was decorated in a black and pink coloring.

 

“WELL??” He asked, excitedly. “WHAT DO YOU THINK?!” You would’ve thought he was cute if he bought these for an actual pet instead of you. 

 

But, since he was in a good mood and you’d probably have a better chance of escaping this way, you humored him. Plus, even if they were degrading, he  _ did  _ buy them for you, and you were not about to be impolite about spending money. “Thank you... They’re very cute.”

 

Indigo squealed. “YOU THINK SO?? I THOUGHT SO TOO! THAT’S WHY I GOT THEM! OH, I KNEW I’D MATCH YOUR TASTE PERFECTLY, BECAUSE I CHOSE A LOT OF PINK STUFF BECAUSE YOU’RE A GIRL AND-”

 

You let Indigo ramble for however long he needed before finally he turned to you with the dress. “GO PUT THIS ON NOW!”

 

“...” You looked at it. “I, uh, don’t see how this will help me clean at all?”

 

“WEAR IT!” You pushed it too you, excited.

 

Oh, well. What’s the worst that could happen? Nodded, before standing up and saying. “Where’s the bathroom?”

 

“BATHROOM? JUST CHANGE RIGHT HERE!”

 

“...I’m not going to do that.”

 

Indigo looked at you, shocked, before growling, “DO IT!”

 

“Mr-  ... Master Indigo, I’m not going to change in front of you.”

 

“WHY NOT!” He stomped.

 

“Have you ever heard of privacy, Master?”

 

Mr. Indigo puffed out his cheekbones in frustration, before tugging at your wrists. “FINE! I’LL JUST DO IT MYSELF, THEN!” 

 

“No!” You said, tugging back.

 

He looked at you, flabbergasted, before huffing and saying. “GIVE ME THE DRESS!” 

 

You held it high behind you, just out of his reach. “No!”

 

“ _ GIVE IT TO ME!” _ He cried, trying to push past your hand, getting more and more flustered with how short he is. You started to see a prominent magenta burn in his cheekbones. “GIVE IT TO ME,  _ NOW _ !!”

 

“Master Indigo, I said no!”

 

“S-STUPID!” He reached. “DUMB!” And reached. “DISOBEDIENT!” And reached. “ _ SLAVE!” _ But to no avail, he couldn’t get passed you. You thought to yourself why he hadn’t forcefully pulled you down yet or shot an array of bones at you yet, because you knew he was definitely strong enough. Then it occurred to you... maybe he wanted you to tease it just out of reach?

 

Nah, that can’t be right.

 

“Master Indigo, no means no!”

 

“DON’T DEFY ME!” 

 

“Wait! Master Indigo! Don’t push against me like that, you’re going to- Ah!” 

 

And with a small thud and a flurry of grasping arms, you opened your eyes to find Mr. Indigo flat underneath you, your arms trapping him. His face went from a slight shade of pink to burning fire of magenta.

 

“H-HUMAN-!” He turned to look away from you averting his eyes.

 

Oh geez, this guy was a subby tsundere.

 

“Y-YOU IDIOT.” He said, softer than his usual loud voice. “YOU FELL ON ME... AND NOW, UNDOUBTEDLY, YOU’RE CAPTIVATED BY MY HANDSOMENESS...”

 

“Uhm.”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME NOW THAT YOU HAVE ME RIGHT WHERE YOU WANT ME?” He said, his voice sounding a bit nervous and a bit excited at the same time. “OH, I HOPE YOU’LL BE GENTLE WITH ME!”

 

“Master Indigo, I don’t-”

 

“OF COURSE, I WASN’T VERY NICE TO YOU EARLIER TODAY... SO IT WOULD MAKE SENSE IF YOU DECIDED TO TORMENT ME! OH, WHAT WILL I DO?”

 

You had to remind yourself of every bit of pain you ever experienced in order to keep yourself from laughing right in the sweet yet evil skeleton’s face. Wow, was he the drama queen or what?

 

“I know exactly what to do.” You said, in your lowest most dramatic voice. And, boy, did he perk up, trying to hide the smile of excitement from his face. 

 

“NO, HUMAN! PLEASE!”

 

You trail your fingers down his neck and he shivers, his face burning even brighter.

 

“HAH-! H-HUMAN! WAIT, I’M NOT- NNNNGG!” He couldn’t help his smile has you trailed a finger down his spine. You found his way to his belt, and this made him melt.

 

“HUMAN~... T-THIS IS SO -NNHG!- UNEXPECTED... I’M SO SCARED! AND-! WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU-!”

 

You gave him a quick kiss in between the eye(sockets?), and whispered. “Sorry, Indigo. Thanks for the collar.” Before you bolted out the door with the keys from his pockets in your hands.

 

You swung the door open and ran for the exit to the hotel room before you could even hear Indigo scream, “ **PAAAAPPYYY!** ”

 

You hurriedly unlocked the door and ran down the hallway, heading to the stairs. You slid down the railing, picking up your speed, until you made it to the first floor. So far, no Purple, meaning he didn’t know which way you went. That bought you some time.

 

You rushed to the front desk, where the monster lady was scared out of her wits to see a human. “My apologies, Miss, but it’s an emergency!” You said, pushing her to the side to use the phone.

 

You slammed down the number you were trained to remember down onto the phone, and waited only two rings before it picked up.

 

-hello?-

 

“4799 Rainbow Lane in a monster city straight northeast from the estate, I’m in the fancy hotel on the first floor-!”

 

Purple grabbed the phone from you and slammed it down on the receiver. “oh, honey, you’re in  _ big  _ trouble.”

 

But before he could grab you and teleport away, a familiar shade of blue wrapped an arm around your shoulder casually.

 

“oh, there you are. been wondering where you’ve been.”

 

Purple looked taken back, before settling into his casual grin. “oh, hey sans. nice to see you.”

 

“wish i could say the same,” Master Sans shrugged. “but you, uh, kinda stole our maid.”

 

“whoops.”

 

“‘whoops’, ain’t cutting it, prick.” You heard Master Red growl from behind Purple. “how about, ‘ _ please! no! it hurts! _ ’”

 

“... you sound like y/n just a few hours ago.”

 

“that.” Master Orange appeared, leaning on the receptionist’s desk (who was completely confused and scared at this point, poor thing). “was  _ not  _ the smartest thing to say.”

 

“fair enough.” Purple took a step away from each of them, before stealing a glance from you. “be seeing you, sweetheart. don’t think m’lord’s going to give up so easily, and i can’t say i blame him. did you know you kinda taste like strawberries when you lean into me like you did?”

 

But before your enraged Masters could react, he was gone.

 

“...”

 

“y/n.”

 

“Yes, Master Red?”

 

“ _ how does he know what you taste like? _ ”

 

Purple is such a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Who's your favorite skele from 6S1M? Vote HERE: http://www.poll-maker.com/poll816426x6767494F-32
> 
> I made it pink, because what else are you gonna do about a poll about romancing with skeles?? I didn't make the results pink though, I got too lazy.


	23. Heroes and Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally over 5,000 words of just Master Black and Master Blue arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my last update was like 12 hours ago and I'm supposed to wait until Sunday, but I just got super excited and typed all of this out. It might be boring, since it's literally just Black and Blue arguing like children.

“YOU WILL STAY AT MY SIDE AT ALL TIMES.”

 

“Yes, Master Black.” 

 

“IF YOU ARE GONE FOR LONGER THAN TEN MINUTES, COME FIND ME IMMEDIATELY.”

 

“Yes, Master Black.”

 

“IF YOU CAN’T REACH ME AND IT’S BEEN LONGER THAN TEN MINUTES, THEN FIND MY BROTHER AND GET HIM TO REACH ME.”

 

“Yes, Master Black.”

 

“IF YOU CAN’T REACH ME BROTHER NOR ME AND IT’S BEEN LONGER THAN TEN MINUTES, I WANT YOU TO STOP AND SCREAM MY NAME UNTIL I COME OR SOMEBODY ELSE COMES THAT CAN REACH ME.”

 

You exhaled. The worst part about being kidnapped was the aftermath. “Yes, Master Black.”

 

“LEAVE HER ALONE, EDGE!” Master Blue said, hands wrapped around your head, petting you comfortingly. “SHE HAS JUST BEEN THROUGH THE MOST TRAUMATIZING EXPERIENCE OF HER LIFE!” Eh, not really. “POOR, MS. Y/N! SO IN SHOCK, SHE CAN BARELY EVEN REACT!”

 

“My apologies, Master Blue.”

 

“APOLOGIES! MS. Y/N, YOU DON’T NEED TO APOLOGIZE! DON’T WORRY, I’LL MAKE YOUR NEXT FEW DAYS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT SO YOU ARE COMFORTED WITH THE CORRECT AMOUNT OF LOVE!” Master Blue squeezed your head so tight, it hurt. “YOU CAN IGNORE ALL THE ORDERS EDGE JUST GAVE YOU, FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS WE’LL BE DOING NOTHING BUT PUZZLES AND ENJOYING SNACKS TOGETHER!”

 

“YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-!”

 

“MS. Y/N, COULD YOU TURN YOUR HAND AROUND, PLEASE?” Master Papyrus said after putting on the dressing for your burned hand. 

 

“Oh, here.” You said as he started wrapping your wound with a bandage. “Thank you, once again, Master Papyrus.”

 

“OH, MS. Y/N, WE’RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!” Master Blue stroked your head, lost in his own thought. “WE CAN GO OUT SHOPPING AND EAT LOTS OF TASTY PASTRIES AND MAYBE WE CAN GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK IF MASTER SANS SAYS SO! YOU’LL FORGET ALL ABOUT THE HORRIBLE TIME YOU HAD WITH THOSE TWO DEMONS!”

 

“Master Blue, as kind as you are, I’m afraid the house work-”

 

“YOU DEGENERATE!” Master Black scoffed, “THE SLAVE WILL MOST CERTAINLY  _ NOT _ BE WASTING ANY TIME WITH YOUR STUPID GAMES! SHE HAS TO CATCH UP ON THE HOUSE WORK AFTER BEING GONE FOR A WHOLE DAY! AND SHE SHOULDN’T BE FORGETTING ABOUT THOSE TWO, SHE SHOULD BE VIGOROUSLY STUDYING TO HERSELF HOW SHE CAN OUTSMART THEM NEXT TIME!”

 

“I think I’ve got that last one down.” You smirked to yourself.

 

Master Black either didn’t hear you, or ignored you. “SO SHE WILL BE STAYING CLOSE TO  _ ME _ THE NEXT FEW DAYS, AND  _ I _ WILL REGULATE ALL OF HER ACTIVITIES SO 1. SHE CAN STAY  _ MY  _ MAID JUST IN CASE THOSE IDIOTS TRY FOR HER A SECOND TIME AND 2. SO SHE CAN CATCH UP ON ALL HER DUTIES WITH MY OWN WATCHFUL EYE APPROVING HER WORK!”

 

“EDGE, YOU DUMBY, SHE’S NOT JUST  _ YOUR _ MAID!!” Master Blue fumed. “WE ALL MISSED HER, YOU CAN’T JUST CLAIM HER FOR YOURSELF! YOU HAVE TO SHARE!”

 

“I DIDN’T MISS HER, YOU IMPOTENT CHILD! I MISSED HER  _ CLEANING OUR HOUSE! _ I DON’T WANT TO BE STUCK DOING ALL THE CHORES MYSELF, AND THAT’S THAT! AND YOU  _ JUST  _ CLAIMED HER FOR YOURSELF THE NEXT FEW DAYS, YOU IMMATURE HYPOCRITE!”

 

“HOW DARE-!”

 

“ALL FINISHED!” Master Papyrus swooped you up into his arms, completely away from the contentious monsters behind you, and you had never been more grateful. Master Papyrus swung you around, hugging you as tight as possible, while saying, “OH, MS. Y/N! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I WAS SO WORRIED THOSE TWO WOULD KEEP YOU AWAY FOREVER! I IMMEDIATELY WENT OUT ON A SEARCH FOR YOU (QUITE HEROICALLY I MIGHT ADD) BUT EVEN MY OWN AMAZING TRACKING ABILITIES WERE NO MATCH FOR RASPBERRIES VERY FAST MOTORCYCLE!!”

 

“Oh, Master Papyrus.” Your voice softened, hugging him back as you whipped the over dramatic tears from his eyes. “Thank you for worrying so much! I’ll make sure to escape even faster next time just for you, Master Papyrus.”

 

“NYEH!” Master Papyrus squeezed you just tight enough to let you know he was happy, before he set you down. When you looked over, you noticed Master Black and Master Blue both had more irritated expression than before.

 

“W-WELL, I MISSED YOU TOO, MS. Y/N!” Master Blue quickly chimed.

 

“INSOLENT LITTLE SUCK UP.” Master Black shot a glance at Master Blue.

 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!” Master Blue turned fully to Master Black, his arms out stretched in anger.

 

“YOU HEARD ME! YOU’RE A MANIPULATIVE LITTLE SUCK UP WHO’D DO ANYTHING FOR JUST THE TINIEST BIT OF ATTENTION!” Master Black yelled back.

 

“WELL, YOU’RE A GINORMOUS, MEAN, JERK WHO TRIES TO HIDE THE FACT THAT HE HAS FEELINGS BEHIND MEAN WORDS AND BARKING ORDERS!” Master Blue retorted, his expression satisfied with Master Black’s outrage.

 

“HO BOY.” Master Papyrus ‘whispered’ to you.

 

“They’re awfully contentious today.” You whispered back.

 

“YEAH, THEY’VE KINDA BEEN AT EACHOTHERS THROATS RECENTLY. WELL, EVEN MORE THAN USUAL.” 

 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU STUPID, IMMATURE, SPOILED LITTLE BRAT?!”

 

“I’M SPOILED?!” Master Blue hissed. “YOU’RE THE ONE WHO’S BROTHER CATERS TO YOUR EVERY WHIM! I WOULDN’T BE SURPRISED IF YOU MADE HIM DRESS YOU EVERY MORNING, EITHER!”

 

Whoa. You knew Master Blue was lowkey salty, but these was just impressive.

 

“AT LEAST MY BROTHER ISN’T SOME LAZY ASHTRAY WHO TAKES A SMOKE EVERY TIME YOU TURN YOUR BACK! MY BROTHER LISTENS TO ME, WHILE YOURS JUST LAYS ABOUT LIKE A LAZY PRICK!”

 

Master Blue looked about on the edge of tears, “DON’T YOU TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! PAPY’S REALLY REALLY COOL! COOLER THAN YOU!”

 

“PLEASE! IF COOL WAS A SYNONYM FOR ‘WASTE OF SPACE’, THEN YOUR BROTHER WOULD BE COOLER THAN HIS OWN APATHY!”

 

Ouch, that one was deep.

 

Master Blue had tears in his eyes at this point, but that didn’t stop his outrage. “STARS, BLACK! WHAT MADE YOU INTO A HUGE GIGANTIC BULLY!? LITERALLY  _ NOBODY  _ LIKES YOU! ALL YOU DO ALL DAY IS PUSH PEOPLE AROUND AND YELL AT THEM, ALL WHILE PRETENDING LIKE YOU DON’T WANT TO BE LOVED! IT’S A SHAME  _ NOBODY EVER WILL _ !”

 

Master Papyrus handed you a bag of popcorn, which you took with a silent thank you.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO BE LOVED! I DON’T NEED TO BE LOVED!” Master Black squeaked, obviously Master Blue hit a chord. “EVEN IF I DID, I WOULD STILL BE A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN YOU! GROVELING ANY CHANCE YOU GET JUST TO FEED YOUR OWN INSATIABLE HUNGER FOR ATTENTION AND AFFECTION! BY ASGORE, ANYTIME THE SLAVE WALKS INTO A ROOM, YOU’RE JUMPING ON HER LIKE AN UNCONTROLLED PARASITE! ‘MS. Y/N! LOOK AT THIS! MS. Y/N! WATCH ME DO THAT! MS. Y/N! PLAY WITH ME SO I CAN PRETEND YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME AND YOU’RE NOT JUST HUMORING ME TO GET PAID!’”

 

Master Blue gasped. “W-WELL, AT LEAST SHE  _ LIKES  _ ME! YOU’RE AWFUL, AND SHE DOESN’T EVEN TRY TO HIDE THE FACT THAT SHE DISLIKES YOU! YOU’RE CRUEL, RUTHLESS, AND TOO SCARED TO EVEN TRY BEING NICE TO HER! ANYTIME  _ YOU  _ WALK INTO A ROOM, SHE TENSES AND TRIES TO LEAVE! YOU KNOW WHY?  _ BECAUSE SHE HATES YOU! _ ”

 

There was a tense silence as Master Black looked at Master Blue with utter disdain and disgust, but somehow he got control over his own anger. “YOU THINK SHE HATES ME, HUH?”

 

“I  _ KNOW _ IT!”

 

“SLAVE. HERE  **NOW.** ”

 

You gulped, before handing your popcorn back to Master Papyrus, who whispered a quick ‘GOOD LUCK!!’

 

“Yes, Master Black?” You said, coming to his side.

 

“WHICH DO YOU LIKE MORE, HEROES OR VILLAINS?” He stated, his eyes not leaving Master Blue.

 

“Uh, Master Black?” You didn’t see how this silly question would change the argument any, but both Master Blue and Master Black looked at you like it would settle their fighting once and for all.

 

“DON’T KEEP ME WAITING.”

 

“B-both?”

 

“INSUFFICIENT!” Master Black crossed his arms, “TRY AGAIN.”

 

“It depends on the character?”

 

“INSUFFICIENT! TRY AGAIN.”

 

“Neither?”

 

“INSUFFICIENT! TRY. AGAIN.”

 

You exhaled. “I refuse to answer this question without any context.”

 

Master Blue and Master Black looked to each other, neither wanting to give any clues to what this was all about. 

 

“FINE. THEN LET ME ASK A DIFFERENT QUESTION.” Master Black looked back to you. “WHO’S YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER FROM  _ LES MISERABLES _ ?”

 

Okay, what? These questions were weird. “How is this-?”

 

“JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION, SLAVE! YOU’RE ALREADY TESTING MY PATIENCE!”

 

“Javert.” You said. “Because his struggle between his own sense of justice and the basic code of morality brings him to-”

 

“HOW INTERESTING!” Master Black smirked to Master Blue. “A HUMAN HUNTING FANATIC WITH A HIGH POSITION OF AUTHORITY AS WELL AS AN IRON GRIP! WHERE HAVE I HEARD THAT BEFORE?”

 

Master Blue puffed his cheekbones out in rage. “MS. Y/N!”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“WHO IS YOUR  _ LEAST _ FAVORITE CHARACTER FROM  _ HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME? _ ”

 

You didn’t really get what was the point of this. “Frollo. Because he was so revolting and blinded by his own-”

 

“WELL, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!” Master Blue chimed. “A HUMAN HUNTING FANATIC WITH A HIGH POSITION OF AUTHORITY AS WELL AS AN IRON GRIP! CRAZY, RIGHT?”

 

Master Black growled. “SLAVE! WHO IS YOUR  _ LEAST  _ FAVORITE CHARACTER FROM  _ POKEMON _ ?!”

 

“Ash. Because they decided to completely ignore character growth-”

 

“HMMMM! A CHILDISH YET OPTIMISTIC AND AMBITIOUS INDIVIDUAL, WITH A NEED TO BE THE BEST THAT HE CAN BE! ISN’T THAT FAMILIAR!”

 

“MS. Y/N!”

 

“Master Blue?”

 

“WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER FROM  _ STEVEN UNIVERSE?!” _

 

“Steven. Because of his heart of gold and willingness-”

 

“WOWZERS! A CHILDISH YET OPTIMISTIC AND AMBITIOUS INDIVIDUAL, WITH A NEED TO BE THE BEST THAT HE CAN BE! HOW! VERY!  _ INTERESTING!! _ ”

 

“SLAVE!!” Master Black almost screamed.

 

Oh, great. What question now?

 

“WHO DO YOU LIKE MORE,  _ ME OR BLUE _ ?!”

 

Well, don’t these questions just keep getting better and better.

 

“I don’t like that question very much.”

 

“ **_ANSWER IT!_ ** ” Both of them turned to you.

 

“In all honesty, I like you both in very different ways.”

 

They both looked at you with expressions of confusion, before Master Blue said, “WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?”

 

“It means what it means. I like Master Blue in one way, and I like Master Black in another. They’re not the same, and they can’t be compared. It’s like comparing blueberries and cherries, it’s impossible to compete.”

 

“WAIT WAIT WAIT, HOLD THE PHONE.” Master Blue put his hands up. “YOU  _ LIKE _ HIM?? LIKE, AT ALL???”

 

“I FIND YOUR LACK OF BELIEF IN THAT OFFENSIVE.” Master Black growled.

 

“Of course I like him, I like all of you.”

 

“BUT  _ WHY??” _ Master Blue looked at you incredulously. “HE’S  _ THE WORST _ ! EVER! HE’S EVEN MEANER TO YOU THAN HE IS TO ME!”

 

“ISN’T IT OBVIOUS? MY CHARMING PERSONALITY AND IRRESISTIBLE GOOD LOOKS!” Well, he got one of those right.

 

“Uhm, no, Master Black. That’s not why I like you.” He looked at you like you had just recited blasphemy.

 

“THEN WHY?” Master Blue questioned. “HE’S AWFUL!!”

 

“That’s true. In more ways than one, Master Black is the very worst. Ever. Like, in sooo many ways I probably couldn’t even count-”

 

“YOU’RE CHARTING IN DANGEROUS TERRITORY, SLAVE. GET TO THE POINT.”

 

“But there are things that he’s the best at, as well. Like how he may be the only one of my Masters that is as motivated in my own housework as I am. And he’s very passionate about the things he likes to do, like work and torturing people. And he’s very loyal and underlyingly caring to the people he loves despite trying to hide it, like how he wanted me to stay by him after I was kidnapped and how he refuses to let Master Red see him hurt-”

 

“ **S-SILENCE SLAVE!** ” Master Black was a burning red as his voice cracked. “I-I’M NOT-! I DON’T NEED TO BE PICKED APART BY A MERE HUMAN! AND I DON’T LOVE YOU OR SANS, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT!? I JUST NEED TO KEEP Y-YOU TWO IN CHECK, LEST YOU CAUSE EVEN MORE T-TROUBLE FOR ME THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE!”

 

Master Blue, on the other hand, looked to you in defeat. It seemed that he was pegging on you hating Master Black in order to win the argument. And while you did dislike Master Black a lot, a heavily emphasized  _ a lot _ , you could not say you hated him and you could not say you didn’t love him like you did with the rest of your Masters.

 

“T-THEN YOU LIKE HIM MORE?” Master Blue asked, worriedly.

 

“OF COURSE!”

 

“Of course, not.” You replied. “Master Blue, I already said that I like you in a completely different way. I like you because you're so enthusiastic and optimistic about life, like when you jump up to greet me every morning and you get so excited when things are happening around you. I like when you look up to the people around you to aspire to be just as great as them, no matter the person. I like how you try to show everyone that you care about that you love them more than they can ever know.”

 

Master Blue flushed a bright blue as he sunk shyly into his own bandana. “W-WOWIE, YOU LIKE ME THAT MUCH?? I-I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!”

 

“HOW ABOUT ‘WOW, THANKS FOR LIKING ME FOR BEING A PANSY!’” Master Black grumbled.

 

“MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING, EDGE!” 

 

“WELL, SORRY FOR NOTICING, BUT IT LOOKS TO ME LIKE Y/N LIKES ME MORE!” Master Black laughed ruthlessly. “ENJOY BEING LIKED FOR ‘SMILING A LOT’! NYAAHAHAH!”

 

“WELL, BETTER THAN BEING LIKED FOR BEING ‘NOT AS BIG OF A JERK AS YOU COULD’VE BEEN!’ CONGRATS, EDGE! HERE’S A FLIPPIN’ METAL!”

 

You went back to Master Papyrus, and he handed you your popcorn back.

 

“I DON’T NEED ONE, WHEN I’VE GOT TWENTY FOR BEING SECOND-IN-COMMAND OF THE ROYAL GUARD! LET’S COUNT HOW MANY YOU HAVE, SHALL WE? HMMM, WELL IF WE CARRY THE ZERO AND THEN ADD THE REMAINDER... ZERO! WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS!”

 

“GAH! I CAN’T BELIEVE MS. Y/N LIKES YOU EVEN A LITTLE! PROBABLY OUT OF PITY FOR YOUR LACK OF FRIENDS!”

 

“MORE LIKE OUT OF UNDENIABLE DEVOTION AND DESIRE! AFTER ALL, SHE SAID SHE LIKED US IN DIFFERENT WAYS. IT WOULDN’T SURPRISE ME IF IT TURNED OUT SHE LIKED ME AS A ROMANTIC INTEREST, AND YOU AS, WELL, A  _ PET _ ! NYAHAHA!”

 

“Actually, I don’t-”

 

“A PET! WHY WOULD ANYBODY LIKE A CRUEL, GRACELESS, HEARTLESS VILLAIN LIKE YOU ROMANTICALLY!?”

 

“BECAUSE VILLAINS ARE CHARMING, DECISIVE, INGENIOUS, AND CLEVER, UNLIKE SOME BOORISH, UNORGANIZED, RECKLESS HERO LIKE YOU!”

 

Oh, so that’s where the hero and villains thing came from.

 

“THERE’S A REASON HEROES ALWAYS WIN, EDGE! THEY’RE HOPEFUL, STRONG, KIND, AND WONDERFUL! THE LOVE INTEREST ALWAYS FALL FOR THEM!”

 

“REALLY? BECAUSE CATWOMAN TELLS ME DIFFERENTLY.”

 

“CATWOMAN’S DIFFERENT!” Master Blue stomped. “CATWOMAN’S SUPER HOT! SHE DOESN’T COUNT!”

 

“SHE’S SUPER HOT  _ AND  _ A VILLAIN, LIKE MYSELF! NYAHAHAHA!”

 

This entire argument was too amusing, even if they were seriously fighting. You handed Master Papyrus a cup of soda, as you sipped on the straw of your own and snacked more on your popcorn.

 

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY COMPARING YOURSELF TO A FEMALE TEMPTRESS THAT DRESSES IN A SKIN TIGHT CAT COSTUME THAT IS DATING A HERO?”

 

“W-WHAT?!” Master Black seemed to find his mistake and die a little bit inwardly. “NO! I WAS JUST SAYING THAT I WAS HOT AND A VILLAIN!”

 

“LIKE CATWOMAN.”

 

“ _ N-NO! _ I WAS-!” Master Black stomped in frustration. “YOU INSOLENT CHILD, YOU’RE TURNING YOUR WORDS AGAINST ME!”

 

“MWEHEHEHE!” Master Blue put his hands on his hips victorious, “YOU TURNED YOUR WORDS ON YOURSELF, EDGE!”

 

“LIES! BESIDES, YOU ACT LIKE A HERO YOURSELF, BUT YOUR MORE CLOSER TO A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS ANYWAY!”

 

“W-WHAT!?” Master Blue cried, outraged.

 

Master Papyrus leaned toward you and whispered, “‘I’M KINDA HOPING BLUEBERRY WINS THIS ONE. BECAUSE EDGE WON THE LAST ONE.”

 

“Really? I’m hoping for Master Black, so he won’t be fussy when I have to deal with the aftermath.”

 

“I’M NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!” Master Blue flushed a bright blue.

 

“PLEASE! YOU’RE MORE HELPLESS THAN THE HUMAN IS! AT LEAST SHE WAS ABLE TO ESCAPE HER OWN KIDNAPPING! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAVE HER? OH YEAH, NOTHING!”

 

“WHA-!? WELL YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING, EITHER!”

 

“YEAH! BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO! WHY WOULD I WANT THE MISERABLE HUMAN BACK HERE OTHER THAN TO CLEAN THE HOUSE?”

 

“YOU LIAR!” Master Blue cried. “YOU’RE A LIAR AND A COWARD! YOU CAN’T EVEN ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE THE HUMAN! I’M AT LEAST HONEST ABOUT MY FEELINGS!”

 

“I’M NOT LYING! I DON’T LIKE THE HUMAN, PLAIN AND SIMPLE!”

 

“REALLY? BECAUSE THAT’S NOT WHAT I HEARD LAST NIGHT WHEN I PASSED BY YOUR ROOM AND YOU WERE MOANING HER NAME!”

 

Ooooh, snap! Master Papyrus smacked a gloved hand to his mouth in shock, while Master Black’s eyelights shaked with panic. 

 

“Uhm... moaning my name?” You were definitely going to have to have a talk with him after this was over.

 

You heard Master Black curse silently to himself as Master Blue crossed his arms and swiftly turned away from him, saying, “AND I THOUGHT RED WAS THE GROSS ONE, MAYBE IT’S JUST HOW YOU TWO WERE BROUGHT UP?”

 

Master Black turned to you, his face bright red with embarrassment, “H-HE’S LYING! I-I DON’T-!!” Master Black turned to him with rage, “ **YOU DIRTY LIAR! I’LL PULL EACH OF THOSE PEARLY TEETH OUT AND FORCE YOU TO SWALLOW THEM BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN THINK ABOUT LYING AGAIN!** ”

 

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!” A sharp blue bone formed as Master Blue faced him with determination.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second!” You said, tossing your snacks to a startled Master Papyrus as you placed yourself in between the two hostile skeletons. “Let’s not get violent!”

 

“SILENCE, HUMAN!” Master Black formed a red bone himself to fight with. “I WILL NOT CEASE UNTIL THIS CHILD IS  _ PUT DOWN _ !”

 

“FUNNY! I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING!”

 

“Hold on!” You pleaded. “T-there must be another way to settle this! What about... what about a competition?”

 

“A COMPETITION?” The two said in unison, and you knew you got them hooked. Something about overdramatic wording always seemed to get these Masters’ attention.

 

“Y-yes! Me and Master Papyrus can be the judges, is that alright Master Papyrus?”

 

Master Papyrus held his thumb up while chewing on some popcorn, “SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!”

 

“And then nobody has to get hurt!” You smiled, nervously. 

 

“A COMPETITION...” Master Black contemplated.

 

“IT’S FINE WITH ME!” Master Blue’s bone dissipated. “BUT I GET TO CHOOSE THE FIRST CATEGORY!”

 

“OF COURSE YOU WOULD BE THE FIRST TO JUMP TO SUCH AN OPPORTUNITY.” Master Black growled, “BUT I’LL ALLOW IT CONSIDERING I AM BETTER THAN YOU THAN ANYTHING!”

 

“Alright! But a few ground rules.” You quickly said, making things up as you go. “1. You can’t choose fighting, and if you physically hurt the other contestant, you automatically lose.”

 

“FAIR ENOUGH!” Master Blue crossed his arms, while Master Black just grumbled in reluctant agreement.

 

“2. No puzzles or cooking.” You did not want to stay there for six hours working out each of their puzzles like last time or spend another six hours cleaning the kitchen, you had too much work to do.

 

“WHAT?!” Master Blue said, shocked.

 

“ABSURD!” Master Black agreed.

 

“BOO!” You heard Master Papyrus from behind you.

 

“That rule is not negotiable, or else I refuse to judge.”

 

“...FINE.” Master Black growled.

 

“3. We don’t bring Master Sans, Red, or Orange into this. It stays strictly between us.” You did not want this getting more complicated than it already was.

 

“FINE FINE, ENOUGH OF THE RULES!” Master Black said, impatiently. “LET’S JUST GET ON WITH THE COMPETITION!”

 

“Alright, Master Blue?” You looked to him, “What is the first challenge?”

 

“HMMMM...” Master Blue thought for a moment. “JOKES!”

 

“UGH, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Master Black hissed. “I HATE JOKES.”

 

“I KNOW!” Master Blue put his hands on his hip and grinned at him, “BUT YOU SAID YOU COULD BEAT ME AT ANYTHING?”

 

“TCH! THIS WILL BE A PIECE OF CAKE!” Master Black said, competitively.

 

“OKAY, I’LL GO FIRST.” Master Blue cleared his throat. “WHY DID THE PICTURE GO TO JAIL?”

 

You looked at Master Papyrus and shrugged.

 

“BECAUSE HE WAS FRAMED!!”

 

Oh boy, that was awful. You were pretty sure you heard that already from Master Orange, so you held up a 4 for him. Master Papyrus, on the other hand, held up a 3.

 

“TCH! PATHETIC!” Master Black crossed his arms. “MY TURN. WHY DID THE PHOTOGRAPH GO TO JAIL? BECAUSE HE COMMITTED HIGH TREASON.”

 

Oh. Wow. That wasn’t even a joke. It was just. Depressing. You held up a 0 and Master Papyrus held up a 1.

 

“WHAT?! THAT WAS INGENIOUS! WHERE IS YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR!?”

 

Master Blue started snickering as he began his next joke. “WHAT DID ONE WALL SAY TO THE OTHER WALL? I’LL MEET YOU AT THE CORNER!”

 

Well, at least you didn’t hear that one before. You held up a 5, and Master Papyrus held up a 3. 

 

“GGRRRR... WHAT’S WORSE THAN FINDING A WORM IN YOUR APPLE? MASS GENOCIDE!”

 

Master Papyrus coughed as he held up a 2, and you held up a 1. 

 

“CEASE THIS TYRANNY!” Master Black stomped, but it only edged Master Blue forward.

 

“WHAT PART OF THE CAR IS LAZIEST?” Master Blue grinned really wide. “THE WHEELS! BECAUSE THEY’RE TOO TIRED! MWAHAHAHA!!”

 

You held up another 5 for that one, but Master Papyrus held up an 8. “HEY! THAT ONE WAS GOOD!”

 

“WHAT HAPPENS TO JUDGES THAT DON’T HAVE A GOOD SENSE OF HUMOR?” Master Black growled, low and threatening. “ **THEY** **GET TORN APART.** ”

 

Well, he got two 10s for that one. Master Black beamed in pride as Master Blue looked at him with utter annoyance.

 

“Well, according to the numbers... Master Black got 24, and Master Blue got...” You looked up at the two who’s anticipation was priceless. “28. Master Blue won that one.”

 

“ **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!** ”

 

“MWAHAHAHAHA! EVEN YOUR CHEAP TACTICS ARE UNABLE TO MATCH WITH MY PURE SKILL!”

 

“ **_YOU LITTLE-!_ ** ” Master Black had to control his breathing before he continued. “WHATEVER. BEING A MEDIOCRE JOKE TELLER IS A TRIVIAL SKILL TO WIN AT, REGARDLESS. I GET TO CHOOSE THE NEXT CHALLENGE, AND FOR IT I WILL REQUIRE THE HUMAN.”

 

You did not like the sound of that. Regardless, you warily joined him as he held out his hand for you. “What is it, Master Black?”

 

Master Black tossed something you couldn’t quite see to Master Papyrus saying, “PLUG THIS IN, PAPYRUS.”

 

“WELL, OKAY! WHICH ONE DO YOU-?”

 

“THE FIRST.”

 

Before you could even question what was going all, all of the sudden, you hear music playing. The opening to a tango of some sort, and you perked your ears up as Master Papyrus turned up the volume.

 

“I HOPE YOU’RE EVEN HALF AS GOOD OF A DANCER AS I AM, SLAVE. THAT’LL MAKE THIS EASIER FOR ME.” Master Black smirked before taking you into his arms and pressing you closer to him.

 

Well, you guessed this wouldn’t be as bad as you originally expected, since you thought maybe he would pick something like ‘WHO CAN MAKE THE HUMAN SCREAM THE LOUDEST’, so you weren’t complaining.

 

And, to your surprise, he was good. Like, really good. Master Black’s grip on you was as iron as it gets, but at the moment it was very helpful as he lead you through the dance. Forcefully guiding you with his own hands and feet, you felt yourself easily being manipulated to the right moves just enough to make it flow and feel, quite frankly, very enjoyable. Not to mention being so close to his sharp features without the annoyance of his voice taunting you was very appreciative.

 

One step after the next, finally Master Black spun you around before whispering lowly in your ear, “ **Lean back.** ” It was enough to bring shivers down your spine, but you did as he asked, and he dipped you, holding your entire weight with just one hand. When you looked up at him, though, he wasn’t looking at you. Instead, his eyes were on Master Blue, who was looking as if he was scared he was going to lose something.

 

“YOUR TURN,  _ BABYBLUE. _ ” Master Black forcefully pulled you up, before spinning you to Master Blue.

 

Master Blue looked completely lost when you fell into his arms, but then a look of determination crossed his worried expression. He clumsily moved you back and forth, trying to lead you the way Master Black did, but was very shaky in his efforts. He stepped on your feet several times, and tried spinning you, but to no avail. Your poor Master started to cry while he was in the middle of it, causing you to reassure him with a quiet. “You’re doing just fine, Master Blue.” But, unfortunately, both of you knew he was  _ not  _ doing just finet. And, even worse, Master Black knew he was not doing just fine.

 

Before Master Blue could even finish, Master Black grabbed you by the wrist once more and pulled you flush against him. Dipping you even lower this time, you clung to him as your well being was put into his hands, seeing as you would fall if he decided to let you go. 

 

He did that on purpose, that sadistic devil.

 

“I WANT YOU TO THINK OF THIS MOMENT,  _ Y/N _ , NEXT TIME BLUEBERRY HERE TRIES TO IMPRESS YOU.” Master Black said, his jaw against your ear but still loud enough for Master Blue to here. “REMEMBER HOW HE’LL ALWAYS STUMBLE AND FAIL IN COMPARISON TO ME.”

 

When he pulled up, inches away from your face, you looked at him disinterestedly. “And I want you to know that you’re a lot cuter when you’re silent.”

 

“I’M AFRAID THAT I, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE, AREN’T GOING FOR  _ CUTE.” _ He smirked, catching Master Blue’s attention before he pulled you up and let you go as the song ended.

 

You made your way back to Master Papyrus, who handed Master Black’s phone back to him. “YEAH, SO UHM. SORRY BLUE, BUT EDGE WON THAT ONE. BY A LANDSLIDE. I MEAN, THAT WAS CRAZY HOT.”

 

Master Blue began shaking with anger as his tears fell down his cheekbones. “F-F-FINE BY ME!! B-BECAUSE!” You felt your heart melt at the sight of him trying to form words. “I-I WILL ALWAYS WIN AT THE THING THAT MATTERS THE MOST TO MS. Y/N!!”

 

This caught everyone in the room’s attention.

 

“MONEY?” Master Papyrus questioned. What a smart guy.

 

“NO! BY BEING HONEST!” Master Blue rushed to you, pushing past Master Black, as he grabbed your hands in his. “MS. Y/N! -SNIFF- I-I-I-! I LOVE YOU!”

 

Master Papyrus gasped dramatically, while Master Black stifled, more panicked than before.

 

“I love you too, Master Blue.” You replied, automatically.

 

“NO! NOT LIKE FAMILY LOVE AND NOT LIKE FRIEND LOVE!” Your heart started to race. Wait, he couldn’t mean. “M-MS. Y/N! I WANT TO BE YOUR L-L-LOVER!”

 

Okay, this left you speechless. Master Blue? Liking you in such a way? First Master Orange, then Master Sans, now this?! What were you, some kind of skeleton magnet! Wait, that might make a lot of sense, actually. 

 

“Y-you want to what?”

 

“I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND! I WANT YOU TO LICK FROSTING OFF OF MY FACE AS WE MAKE CAKES TOGETHER! I WANT TO RUN UP TO YOU ON THE BEACH AND ENCIRCLE YOU IN MY ARMS! I WANT TO CUDDLE WITH YOU AT NIGHT TIME WHEN THE RAIN KEEPS US INSIDE! I WANT TO NUZZLE YOU WITH MY TEETH BEFORE WE BREAK OUT INTO A DEEP KISS AND THEN END UP MAKING OUT SUPER SEXY-LIKE!”

 

You almost laughed at that last one if you weren’t so shocked.

 

“Master Blue... I don’t know what to say...”

 

“THAT’S OKAY!” Master Blue shook his head, “BECAUSE YOU DON’T HAVE TO LOVE ME LIKE HOW I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW! BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I WILL WIN YOUR HEART! I’LL NEVER LOSE TO A BIG, TSUNDERE, JERK FACE THAT CAN’T EVEN ADMIT TO HIMSELF HIS OWN FEELINGS! AND WE CAN ALWAYS SAVE THE SUPER SEXY MAKEOUT TIMES FOR LATER!”

 

“Err, thank you?”

 

Master Blue nodded, wiping his tears and letting you go. He casted a glance at Master Black, who was astounded and shaking all the same. “AND IT’S AS I SAID, I’LL  _ ALWAYS _ WIN WHEN IT COMES TO BEING HONEST ABOUT MY FEELINGS!”

 

“GGGGRRR!” Master Black was shaking with anger, “NONSENSE!  _ NONSENSE! _ YOU WON’T WIN! I WON’T LET YOU! I CAN-! I CAN BE JUST AS-!” He looked to you with straight fear in his expression, realizing what he would have to do, just to match Master Blue’s confession. “I-I-! I-! I DON’T-!”

 

“Master Black?” You said, sheepishly.

 

Master Black grabbed you by the hips, his face furiously burning a bright red. “I DON’T NEED WORDS!!” And before you could even think, he smashed his face against your own, pulling you into a rushed and forced kiss.

 

Though you could tell right away that Master Black was seriously inexperienced, he made up for it with his naturally methodic tongue and the way he tasted like cherries. Because, dangit, cherries are a whole lot better than yet another vegetable! He pushed into you, his fangs fiercely biting sharply into your lips, as if trying to  _ make _ you feel nice. His efforts actually did the opposite, but the natural movement of his mouth and tongue made up for it completely, and then some.

 

He quickly pulled away, panting and almost whining as his bright red face illuminated your, Master Papyrus, and Master Blue’s shocked expression.

 

“T-THAT WAS...” Master Black whimpered.

 

“UNEXPECTED!” Master Papyrus finished, before Master Blue forcefully pushed Master Black away from you.

 

“HOW _ COULD  _ YOU?!” He fumed. “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, YOU HEARTLESS, EVIL, MORALLY EMPTY BULLY!! I **JUST** CONFESSED! A-A-AND Y-OU-!” Large tears rolled down his anger-stricken face.

 

“HOW COULD I?!” Master Black fumed back. “HOW COULD YOU!! YOU JUST OPENLY PUSHED ME AS IF TRYING TO GET ME TO CONFESS MY OWN FEELINGS THAT I WASN’T EVEN READY FOR!! NOT THAT I HAVE ANY, BUT STILL! YOU CAN’T JUST MAKE PEOPLE TELL THEIR FEELINGS WHEN THEY’RE NOT READY, YOU BRAT! IT HURTS PEOPLE!!”

 

“Okay, stop!” You said, having enough. “Both of you! I am done listening to this!”

 

They both looked at you in shock, but you kept going. “First, Master Blue!” You pointed to him. “Stop antagonizing Master Black! I understand you were feeling competitive, but it was wrong of you to try to make him confess anything when he wasn’t ready. He needs to figure things out at his own pace, and making him feel at a loss does not help anybody but yourself!”

 

“B-BUT, MS. Y/N-!”

 

“And you!” You pointed to Master Black accusingly. “Don’t even get me started on you! First, kissing me? Not okay. At all. I don’t know what’s up with you skeletons and kissing me without my consent, but I’m done with it! It sucks! Kinda. Well, mostly it sucks.”

 

“WAIT.” Master Black stopped, “YOU MEAN THAT WASN’T YOUR FIRST-!”

 

“Second!” You interrupted. “Master Blue just confessed to me! I don’t care if he said I didn’t have to love him back and I don’t care if you wanted to match up to him, you  _ do not _ kiss a person’s sweetheart  _ right in front of them _ ! Do you not have a moral code?! That’s not okay!”

 

“BUT I DON’T-!”

 

“And for both of you!” You put your hands on your hips. “You two need to learn how to get along! I mean, look at poor Master Papyrus over there! Having to deal with your arguing!” You gestured to Master Papyrus, who was chomping on popcorn while actively engaged and entertained by the entire situation. “Well, Master Papyrus may not be the best example, but look at me! I had to fall victim to your crossfire! I was just kidnapped and I’m having a harder time!”

 

You exhaled as you looked at your Masters looks of guilt and confusion. “I know it’s hard for you two to get along, because you are so different, but at least  _ try _ to not tear each other’s throats out. I love both of you very much, and I don’t want either of you hurting each other.”

 

It seemed that your soft spoken words made both of them blush, and you could hear Master Papyrus ‘AAWWE!’ing from behind you. 

 

“I’LL PLAY NICE!” Master Blue grabbed your wrists with stars in his eyes. “JUST FOR YOU! BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO HURT ANYBODY YOU LOVE, EVEN IF IT’S SOMEBODY AS... INTERESTING AS EDGE.”

 

“Thank you, Master Blue.”

 

You looked to Master Black, who rolled his eyelights. “I DON’T CARE, AS LONG AS HE DOESN’T ANNOY ME.” 

 

You exhaled, that being the closest thing to a promise as you were going to get. “Thank you, Master Black.”

 

“WHAT A WONDERFUL ENDING!” Master Papyrus scooped you up from behind you. “OH, MS. Y/N! WE SHOULD GET YOU TO DELEGATE ALL OF THE ARGUMENTS IN THE HOUSE!”

 

“Please don’t.”

 

“COME ON! LET’S GO TELL SANS WHAT HAPPENED!” Master Papyrus said, carrying you out of the room.

 

“Wait, Master Papyrus! I don’t think that’s-!”

 

But he already carried you out of the room, leaving Master Black and Master Blue by themselves.

 

...

 

“HEARTLESS PRICK.”

 

“SPOILED BRAT.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welpity welp welp, I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter???


	24. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first days as a maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers, have I been waiting for this one :^) I know you have, because it's posted THREE DAYS LATE WHOOOPS!
> 
> Okay, at least I can make up for it this way. This has been one of my most requested chapters/most questioned about topic. First: we get to see a bit more into the maid's backstory and how she became a maid in the first place. Second: we get to see how the skeles all fell in love with her. Boy oh boy, won't this be fun!
> 
> BUT THAT'S NOT ALL! This has also been my LONGEST CHAPTER YET! And the longest piece of fiction I have ever written for one chapter! It's over 11,400 words, which is almost 1/10 of the entire fanfic despite being a 1/24 part of it and basically the size of my entire old nintendo fanfiction of my highschool years (let's take that piece of legitimate garbage and keep it buried underground).
> 
> But anyway, I wanted to do something special for the 24 chapter, because as quoted in the chapter notes for chapter twelve, it's the magic number that's the size of a normal anime! We've doubled our comments and words since chapter 12, tripled our kudos and bookmarks, and QUADRUPLED our hits! I gotta say, I'm seriously in love with each one of you guys. Without all the love and support I got, this simple fic probably would've ended here. But instead, I have like 50 chapters planned plus a 10-part ending AND this whole crazy plot thing that'll be coming real soon.
> 
> Thank you guys so much! Even if you don't comment or even read the authors note, I love you like I love trash, which is a crapton. A Mettacrapton. <3

* * *

_Sans_

* * *

 

i stood there, motionless in front of the frail, weak human. she either didn’t notice me standing in front of her or didn’t care. her empty, yet engulfing, eyes stared blankly at the rubber on my shoes.

 

she was broken.

 

she was empty.

 

she was exactly what i needed.

 

“hey, kid.” i said, tilting my head. “you look a little... _fed_ up with your life right now. heheheh.”

 

her apathetic eyes slowly looked up to me, not displaying any form of emotion other than defeat.

 

“heheh... too soon?” i scratched the back of my head. her pupils seemed to dilate once focused on my face. “what’s wrong? never met a skeleton before? eh, don’t worry kid. we don’t _bite_.”

 

she went back to staring at my shoes, as if losing all interest. “well, geez kid. i didn’t think my jokes were that bad.”

 

the human started to mumble something, but it was too quiet for even the most keen of ears.

 

“jokes aside, i brought somethin’ for ya.” i pulled out a packaged snack cake, some strawberry filled roll, out of my pocket and handed it to her. “maybe it’ll _full_ fill what you're looking for.”

 

when her gaze followed slowly back up to the snack, her eyes began to widen with hunger, her mouth watering. she held up her hands hungrily, like a lost child, but was too weak to make any other movements than that.

 

i opened the package myself, knowing she couldn’t do it by herself, before handing her the contents. “to be honest, i don’t think i’ve ever seen a human dying of starvation before. and, if we’re getting things off our chest here...” i looked at her as she scarfed down the cake in almost two ravenous bites. “it’s really terrifying.”

 

her breath began to heave, her body responding so quickly to the small amount of food i gave her. her eyes began to become more dazed, but less empty.

 

“so, you’re a runaway, huh?” i said, nodding to the band around her wrist. “i always thought humans weren’t the most stellar of species, but trying to sell their own kind? that really sucks. who was it that sent you into the system? your dad? maybe an evil uncle?”

 

the human thought long and hard for a moment, as if trying to wrap her brain around something. “M...y.... sib...ling...” she managed to croak out.

 

“your sibling?” i couldn’t help but find that hard to believe. even if humans were awful, even they had enough standards to take care of their own bro or sis. it’s just a sibling thing, no matter what the species or universe, they’re supposed to take care of eachother.

 

“No... th..ey..! t...they..!” the human started to scramble up as much as her weak body could, panicked over something that just didn’t make sense. “I..if I don..t..! I..need t..o!”

 

“whoa there, buddy.” i said, trying to calm her down while also being cautious enough in case she decided to attack me. “slow down. what’s so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow?”

 

“..The..y’ll t-ta..ke my... pl..a..c..e!”

 

“oh, i’m getting you.” i said, seeing the puzzle fall into place. “if you don’t stop... whoever you need to stop, your sibling’s gonna be sold for slavery, am i wrong?”

 

she shook her head up and down vigorously, telling me i was right.

 

this human just kept getting better and better.

 

“who’s gonna try and sell you sibling away?” i asked, probing for more information. i immediately felt guilty about it when the human’s eyes softened in remorse and sadness.

 

“S..sh..e... did...n.’t......... S..he... ha..d ...t...o.....”

 

i tensed just slightly at the humans defeated yet understanding tone. something i had never heard from a human before. “well, sounds to me that ‘she’ could’ve taken a different route than selling her own... what is it, cousin? neice?”

 

“M...o..m.”

 

mom. what a foreign term. “selling her own children? harsh. but hey, my dad wasn’t a star either.”

 

“...Sh...e...” the human looked so conflicted as she thought to herself. “Lo...ok..ed....... so... _sad_..”

 

well, congrats mom for having a conscience as you sell your children away. too little too late, i guessed.

 

“why’d she do it?” i asked.

 

“...Debt....”

 

now at that moment, i knew i just won the lottery with this human.

 

“ah, money.” i leaned onto my heels as i looked up. “the best and worst thing in this world depending on who has it. and, well, you don’t have it.”

 

the human shakily exhaled, before mumbling something under her breath again i couldn’t hear.

 

“so what’s the plan, human?” i asked, bending over her weak frame. “gonna whisk your sibling away to somewhere new? maybe call the human royal guard on your mom?”

 

she let out a shaky and frail laugh that barely made it past her throat, but i didn’t catch what was so funny so i just ignored it.

 

“something tells me things might be a bit more complicated than that.”

 

the human thought for a moment, before she turned her head away from me with a darker expression.

 

“..Why... mock me... skeleton?” she hissed and hugged herself as if it would protect her.

 

“mock you?” i said, with false perplexity. “i think you got it backwards kid. i’m not here to mock you, kid, i’m here to _help_ you.”

 

now, the look on the human’s face showed me sincere perplexity, which was actually kinda funny if you ignored the whole starving-to-death look she had. but before long, that look vanished, only to be replaced with an expression of skepticism.

 

“...Liar.”

 

“calling names? wow, and i haven’t even told you my real one yet.” i shrugged light-heartedly.

 

“..Monsters...hate humans.” she stated that as if it was fact, which, in most cases, kinda was.

 

“hey, humans hate monsters too, yet they both still managed to get along enough to make a treaty.” i shrugged.

 

she eyed me with doubt, before asking, “Do you... Do you hate humans?”

 

well, there was always the option of outright lying? but i took too long, and the human already figured out the answer to her own question. she swiftly turned her head and hugged herself tighter.

 

“not all humans.” i shrugged, which was true. there had always been that kid... if only the rest of humanity was as merciful as them.

 

this made the human turn her head toward me in interest. so this human was a curious one... that trait was going to have to be squashed.

 

“i’m not suggesting that i’ll fix all your problems for free,” i stuffed my hands into my pockets. “i’m just thinking, maybe we can help eachother out, you get me?”

 

“...Not really.” well, at least she was honest.

 

“heh.” i closed my eyes. “how much debt are you in, kid?”

 

when she mouthed the number, my eyes shot open. “wow. that’s... wow. what’d ya do, mess with the mafia?”

 

the human had an uncomfortable look on her face, and i decided not to press if further.

 

“heh, it doesn’t matter anyway. how about we make a deal?”

 

she looked back up to me, her curiosity peaked.

 

“i give you, say...” i took out an old receipt and scribbled a number on it. “this much every month. 90% of it will go to your family, and 10% you can keep for yourself. how does that sound?”

 

i handed her the paper, and her eyes went wide with surprise. shaking her head to come back to reality, she looked back up to me. “...What do you.. want from me?”

 

“oh, not much. just your indentured servitude.”

 

she blinked at me.

 

“sorry, i thought it’d be best if i just ripped it off like a bandage.” i scratched the back of my head, before continuing. “what i mean, is you would work for me in a sense. but it’s basically indentured servitude, not even going to sugar coat it.”

 

“You’re... giving me a job?”

 

“basically, yeah.”

 

suddenly, the human almost made me gaster blast her fleshy human self when she abruptly grabbed my hands, still on her knees, and nodded vigorously.

 

“Yes yes, please yes!” she begged, her sudden movements startling the stars out of me.

 

“whoa there, kid.” i laughed, nervously. at least she was desperate. “take it easy, let me tell you what you’re getting into first. you probably won’t be as enthusiastic after you find out more about the job...”

 

the human lowered herself into a sitting position, “It’s not... uhm...” a pale blush fell across her face, putting some color into her pale features. “...anything having to do with-”

 

“no no, nothing like that.” i immediately clarified. “but it’s not an easy job. you see, me, my brother, and my... relatives live in a pretty big house. we used to have somebody that would help us out with the cooking and cleaning a bit, but they... anyway, we’re in need of a maid. somebody who could do the cooking and cleaning _for_ us, instead.”

 

“Done.”

 

“patience is a virtue, kid.” i winked. “the job sounds easy at first tune, but i can tell you right now it’s truly not. our house, it’s twice as big as the building you’re leaning against. your duties will require you to not only clean it, but all by yourself too. plus, making all of us breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks if we ask for it. but most importantly, your job is to wait on all six of us, doing everything we need you to do. are you still interested?”

 

“Yes.” she said, her hands clasped together. the image of her hopeful eyes almost made me feel guilty for submitting her to such a job. almost.

 

“great. but there’s one more thing.” with a snap of my fingers, an array of bones shot up from behind her, just grazing her soft cheek. her eyes went wide with shock, but before she could even move, i grabbed her chin and pulled her to look up to me. “ **if you even** **_dare to think_ ** **about hurting one of us in an attempt to be some kind of ‘human hero’,** well,” i shrugged. “let’s just say the time you’ll be having won’t be a great one. **understood?** ”

 

terror reflected off of her eyes. good, now she knows she can’t lay a finger on us. she nodded her head up and down desperately, so i let go.

 

“great. glad that the formalities are out of the way.” i put my hands back into my pockets. “the names sans. sans the skeleton. and yours, human?”

 

“Y-Y/n...” she said, wearily, obviously still shaken up by my threat.

 

“y/n? well, happy to have you working for us, y/n.” i held out my hand to help her stand up, which she looked at with confliction. “you’ve got a skele- _ton_ of work ahead of you. heheh.”

 

looking back up at me, she grabbed my hand and pulled her weak self up. standing up straight, she was... taller than me. for some reason, that bothered me juuuust a little bit.

 

“Thank you... Sans.”

 

the way my name rolled off her tongue caught me by surprise. maybe i just wasn’t used to humans saying my name, or maybe i was just surprised by how quickly she was able to recover and show gratitude even after i just threatened her and basically sentenced her to the harshest job out there.

 

heh. oh well, whatever it was probably wouldn’t affect me in the long run, right?

 

“eh, don’t mention it.” i grinned, extending an arm for her to take, which she did. “here, come with me. i know a shortcut. besides, we have got quite a bit to talk about...”

 

* * *

_Papyrus_

* * *

I QUICKLY RUSHED DOWN TO THE LIVING ROOM AFTER SANS HAD RETURNED FROM HIS JOURNEY TO FIND US A NEW MAID! WE HAD BEEN WAITING FOR MUCH TOO LONG, AND EVEN THOUGH MY CLEANING EXPERTISE WERE ALMOST AS GOOD AS MY COOKING ABILITIES, I STILL HAD THE SMALLEST BIT OF TROUBLE CLEANING OUT ENTIRE HOUSE! IT WAS JUST WAY TOO BIG!

 

WITH A SKIP IN MY STEP, I ENTERED THE LIVING ROOM WITH NEWFOUND EXCITEMENT OVER THE NEW MEMBER OF OUR JAMBERI! WHAT WOULD THEY BE LIKE? WOULD THEY BE FUNNY OR COOL? WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WOULD THEY BE? WOULD THEY LIKE PUZZLES? I WAS ECSTATIC TO MEET THE NEW FRIEND!

 

BUT DESPITE ALL MY POWERS OF PERCEPTION, I WAS UNABLE TO FORESEE THIS NEW AND STARTLING TURN OF EVENTS...

 

“hey, bro.” SANS SAID... WITH A HUMAN ON HIS ARM!!

 

“A HUMAN?!” I POINTED, TAKEN BACK BY THIS SUDDEN NEWS.

 

“YEAH, THAT’S WHAT I SAID...” BLUEBERRY VOICED. AFTER TAKING A QUICK LOOK AROUND, IT SEEMED THAT ALL OF MY OTHER FRIENDS WERE ALREADY HERE!

 

“don’t worry, she won’t bite ya.” SANS GRINNED, GIVING THE MOTIONLESS HUMAN A SQUEEZE.

 

THE HUMAN SEEMED TO BE WEARING A FRILLY UNIFORM SIMILAR TO ONE I SAW AT ALPHY’S HOUSE ONCE WITH UNDYNE, BUT LESS COLORFUL. SANS MUST’VE ALREADY GAVE HER HER UNIFORM AND TOLD HER THE RULES OR WHAT HER JOB IS. BUT UPON CLOSER INSPECTION, THE HUMAN DIDN’T LOOK AT HER VERY HAPPIEST. BUUUUUT, SHE DIDN’T LOOK SAD, EITHER. SHE JUST LOOKED... STONE COLD. LIKE A MARBLE STATUE. IT WAS, QUITE FRANKLY, _VERY_ OFF PUTTING.

 

BUT BEFORE I COULD VOICE MY THOUGHTS, IT SEEMED RED GOT TO SANS FIRST.

 

“how disappointing.” HE PURRED, BUT RECEIVED NO REACTION FROM THE HUMAN EVEN WHEN HE LEANED AGAINST THE BANISTER AND TOWARDS HER. “but i guess we can change that, can’t we, sweetheart?”

 

“GAH!” EVEN EGDE’S PIERCING VOICE OR THE WAY HE YANKED RED BACK ON HIS COLLAR DIDN’T FAZE HER! “DON’T YOU HAVE ANY STANDARDS, BROTHER! SHE’S A HUMAN FOR ASGORE’S SAKE! AND YOU! SANS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” HE BEGAN STOMPING TOWARDS SANS, FURY AND ALL.

 

“he’s got a point, sans.” ORANGE SAID FROM THE BACK, HIS EYELIGHTS SCROLLING THE HUMAN OVER CAUTIOUSLY. “i mean, a human? what are you thinking?”

 

“MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY FINDING SOMEONE ELSE?” BLUEBERRY SAID, HIDING BEHIND ORANGE’S SWEATSHIRT.

 

“SEE?! YOU KNOW SOMETHING’S WRONG WHEN THE ASHTRAY AND THE CHILD AGREES WITH ME!” EDGE FUMED, GETTING ANNOYED LOOKS FROM ORANGE AND BLUE.

 

“i think she’s just fine.” RED LICKED HIS TEETH (MAKING ALL OF US, SAVE FOR THE HUMAN, TO SHIVER).

 

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU’LL DROOL OVER ANYTHING WITH LEGS.” EDGE ROLLED HIS EYELIGHTS.

 

“if you guys are worried about her motives, you don’t need to sweat it.” SANS SHRUGGED. “i had a good long heart-to-heart with her, and she knows the... consequences of even thinking about it.” THE HUMAN STILL REFUSED TO SHOW ANY EMOTION! “plus, i think you guys will like it better this way, anyway.”

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BROTHER?” I ASKED, CURIOUSLY.

 

“well, it’s that _because_ she’s human, we get to take a few liberties with her.”

 

RED STARTED TO SWEAT, EXCITEDLY. THAT WAS, UNTIL EDGE HIT HIM ON THE HEAD AND GROWLED, “DOWN, BOY.”

 

“not those kind of liberties, red.” SANS SAID, OBVIOUSLY UNCOMFORTABLE. “but i did have a good chat with her about what her duties will be. like all the housework and cooking by herself.”

 

ALL THE COOKING AND CLEANING??! BY HERSELF!!? WE ALL LOOKED AT SANS BAFFLED!

 

“B-BUT THAT’S NOT POSSIB-” BUT SANS CUT BLUEBERRY OFF.

 

“as well as waking us up and tending to our needs. you know, normal maid stuff.”

 

ALL THAT WORK, ALL THE WHILE LISTENING TO SIX DIFFERENT MONSTER’S ORDERS?? THE TASK SOUNDED ABSURD!! BUT THE HUMAN SIMPLE KEPT HER MARBLE EXPRESSION...

 

“YOU MEAN, SHE’LL DO EVERYTHING WE’LL SAY?” EDGE TILTED HIS HEAD, AS IF PONDERING THE THOUGHT.

 

“aww man, this human’s getting better and better by the second.” RED REACHED FOR THE HUMAN WITH BOTH HANDS, BEFORE SANS PULLED HER TO THE OTHER SIDE.

 

“within reason, of course.” SANS WINKED. “i told her that any ill orders coming from you two can be disobeyed, and she’s allowed defend herself.”

 

“YOU TWO?!” EDGE FUMED AGAIN, “WHY ARE YOU LUMPING ME IN WITH THAT DROOLING, DISGUSTING-”

 

BUT WHILE NOBODY WAS PAYING ATTENTION, BLUEBERRY HAD ALREADY MADE HIS WAY TO THE HUMAN!

 

“GIVE ME YOUR HANDS!” BLUEBERRY CHIMED, AND THE HUMAN DID WITHOUT QUESTION. BLUEBERRY BEGAN SQUISHING HER SKIN AND EXPLORING IT WITH NEWFOUND INTEREST AND CURIOSITY. “WOAH! YOU’RE SO SQUISHY! NONE OF THE FLESH MONSTERS I’VE EVER MET WOULD LET ME DO THIS, I DON’T KNOW WHY THOUGH-”

 

“blue.” ORANGE HAD PICKED BLUEBERRY UP BY HIS SCARF AND PULLED HIM AWAY FROM THE HUMAN. “look, don’t touch.”

 

“PAPY! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, YOU KNOW! BESIDES, SANS SAID- OOF!” ORANGE DROPPED HIM, CUTTING OFF HIS RANT.

 

BUT JUST AS THE HUMAN’S HANDS WERE DROPPED BY BLUEBERRY, EDGE ROUGHLY GRABBED HER WRIST AND HELD IT UP HIGHER THAN WOULD BE COMFORTABLE FOR THE SHORT HUMAN! WELL, SHORT COMPARED TO EDGE.

 

“HMMM... AWFULLY COMPLACENT, FOR A HUMAN... THEY’RE USUALLY SO REBELLIOUS, AT LEAST FROM WHAT I KNOW FROM TORTURING THEM.” EDGE PUT A HAND TO HIS CHIN IN THOUGHT.

 

DESPITE HER SITUATION, THE HUMAN DIDN’T CHANGE HER EXPRESSION EVEN WHEN LOOKING INTO THE COLD EYELIGHTS OF EDGE! THIS SEEMED TO ANNOY EDGE JUST A BIT.

 

“AND SO QUIET AND CALM TOO! IT’S VERY BORING, HUMAN. AT LEAST DO SOMETHING WHEN I’M HURTING YOU.”

 

“My apologies, Master Black.”

 

THEY ENTIRE ROOM CHOKED AT ONCE, AND EDGE EVEN LET THE HUMAN GO. M-MASTER?? AND WHY CALL HIM A COLOR?? WELL, HE WAS DARK AND EDGY, SO IT MADE SENSE... WAIT WAIT, NO! WHY MASTER!!?

 

SANS CLEARED HIS NON-EXISTENT THROAT WHILE AVOIDING EYE CONTACT. “so i decided to give us all nicknames. i thought we might get a rainbow theme going on here.”

 

RED PUSHED SANS OUT OF THE WAY, LEANING TOWARD THE HUMAN AGAIN, “say my name, sweetheart!”

 

“Master Red.”

 

“say it again!” HE WAS DROOLING.

 

“Master Red.”

 

“agai-!”

 

“you don’t have to do that.” SANS PUSHED RED’S FACE OUT OF THE WAY.

 

“OH OH! WHAT’S MINE AND PAPY’S?” BLUEBERRY SAID, EXCITEDLY, WHILE POINTING TO HIS BROTHER.

 

“Master Blue and Master Orange.”

 

“AND MINE?” I ASKED, A LITTLE (OKAY MAYBE A LOT) EXCITED MYSELF!

 

“Master Papyrus.”

 

MY FACE FELL. WHY HADN’T I GOTTEN A COLOR! I WOULD THINK A ‘GREAT MASTER CHEF GOLD’ WOULD HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY FITTING!

 

“heheh, sorry bro. we’re just sans and pap. i was too lazy to think of anymore colors.

 

“SANS!” I STOMPED, CLEARLY DISPLEASED. “YOU HAD ONE JOB!”

 

SANS SHRUGGED, BEFORE HE CONTINUED, “well anyway, this is y/n. she’ll be working for us from now on. go on and say hi, y/n.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” SHE SAID, CURTSYING AS HER MANNERS SURPRISED ALL OF US ONCE AGAIN! WHO KNEW HUMANS COULD BE SO NOT-MURDERY! YET, I STILL COULDN’T HELP BUT NOTICE HER LACK OF EMOTION NEVER FADED...

 

BUT IF I WAS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHICH I AM, THEN I KNEW IT’D BE SIMPLE TO BRING A SMILE ON THE HUMAN’S FACE! AN EASY TASK FOR ONE AS GREAT AS I! I JUST NEEDED TO-

 

“here, i’ll show you around.” SANS BEGAN TAKING THE HUMAN WITH HIM, WHEN I CAME UP WITH A BRILLIANT IDEA!

 

“WAIT, SANS! I CAN GIVE THE HUMAN A TOUR OF OUR HOUSE!”

 

“uh...” SANS LOOKED A LITTLE BIT UNCOMFORTABLE, BUT KEPT HIS USUAL SMILE. “are you sure, paps? i mean, it’s pretty big and plus the humans so new-”

 

“I’M POSITIVE, SANS! I’M EXCITED TO HELP OUR NEW MAID ‘LEARN THE ROPES’ AS THE SAYING GOES!” I GAVE HIM A POSITIVE THUMBS UP FOR REASSURANCE.

 

“... alright, whatever you say, paps.” HE SHRUGGED, LETTING GO OF THE HUMAN’S ARM. “remember what i said before, kid.”

 

“Of course.” SHE REPLIED, EMPTILY.

 

I GRABBED THE HUMAN’S HAND, RUSHING OUT BEFORE ANYBODY ELSE COULD MAKE ANY INTERRUPTIONS OR NEW DILEMMAS! “OH HUMAN, YOU’RE GOING TO LIKE IT HERE! IT’S A LITTLE BIG, AND WHILE, YES I HAVE GOTTEN LOST IN THE PLACE ONCE OR TWICE, I’M SURE WITH MY EXPERTISE SHOWING THE WAY, YOU’LL KNOW THIS PLACE LIKE THE BACK OF YOUR FLESH HAND!”

 

THE HUMAN STAYED SILENT, SO I CONTINUED. “WE ACTUALLY GOT THIS HOUSE BECAUSE OF A FUNNY STORY! WELL, FOR ONE, WE’RE SUPER RICH BECAUSE GOLD IS APPARENTLY VERY VALUABLE UP HERE, BUT IN THE UNDERGROUND IT’S PRETTY COMMON. IT’S ACTUALLY THE MAIN FORM OF CURRENCY DOWN THERE, IF YOU’D BELIEVE IT! PLUS WE HAVE ALL THOSE DIAMONDS IN WATERFALL OR SOMETHING?? I DON’T KNOW, YOU HUMANS LIKE SHINY ROCKS FOR SOME REASON...”

 

STILL NO RESPONSE. “PLUS, ALL SIX OF US WORK! BUT DON’T WORRY, WE WORK AT DIFFERENT TIMES SO YOU’LL NEVER BE LONELY! ME, BLUEBERRY, AND EDGE ALL ARE VERY SKILLED IN THE ART OF PUZZLES, SO YOU NEVER HAVE TO BE BORED EITHER!  YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO DO EDGE’S PUZZLES THOUGH, BLUEBERRY LOST A LEG TO ONE OF THEM... EDGE GAVE IT BACK THOUGH, AFTER SANS SAID HE HAD TO!”

 

WOWIE, THIS HUMAN SURE WAS QUIET! I LOOKED BACK AT HER JUST TO MAKE SURE SHE WASN’T DEAD. “SO, UHM, THIS IS THE KITCHEN! LOOK AT HOW BIG IT IS! YOU CAN MAKE US ALL KINDS OF DELICIOUS FOODS HERE! THAT WILL BE TONS OF FUN, PLUS WE HAVE ALL OF THE STATE OF THE ART COOKING EQUIPMENT AND THE BEST OF THE BEST OF INGREDIENTS, SO THAT WILL BE FUN TO WORK WITH!”

 

HER EMPTY EYES SCANNED THE KITCHEN, AS IF TRYING TO MEMORIZE IT. I LET HER LOOK AT IT FOR A WHILE, BEFORE I STARTED TO GET A LITTLE CREEPED OUT. “OKAY! MOVING ON! LET’S GO UP TO THE BEDROOMS!” I GRABBED HER HAND AND PULLED HER UPSTAIRS.

 

“OH, WE HAVE A GARDEN TOO, WHICH I’LL SHOW YOU LATER! IT’S REALLY NICE! WELL, IT USED TO BE, WHEN OUR FRIEND USED TO KEEP IT UP WITH US. BUT THEN HE LEFT RECENTLY ALONG WITH HIS KINDA-NOT-REALLY WIFE UP NORTH. NOW IT’S SUPER OVERGROWN AND THORNY. BUT I BET YOU’LL ENJOY FIXING IT UP! I BET SANS WILL LET YOU PICK OUT WHAT KINDS OF FLOWERS YOU’D LIKE TO GROW! DO YOU LIKE GARDENING?”

 

SHE SHOOK HER HEAD, HER EXPRESSION UNCHANGING ONCE AGAIN. WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO HER TO MAKE HER SO STONE-LIKE? IT WAS LIKE TALKING TO A ROBOT, IF ROBOTS WEREN’T CHARISMATIC AND ENTERTAINING!

 

“SO HERE ARE THE ROOMS! THE FIRST ONE IS BLUEBERRY’S, THE SECOND IS MINE (YOU CAN TELL BY THE AWESOME STICKERS I PUT ON IT), THE THIRD IS EDGE’S, THE FOURTH IS RED’S, THE FIFTH IS ORANGE’S, AND LASTLY, THE SIXTH ONE IS SANS’. THAT’S PROBABLY VERY IMPORTANT TO KNOW IF YOU’RE GOING TO WAKE US UP, YOU SHOULD REMEMBER THAT.”

 

“Of course, Master Papyrus.”

 

I LOOKED AT HER, SLIGHTLY CONFLICTED. MAYBE ALL HUMANS WERE LIKE THIS AT HER AGE? LIKE MAYBE IT WAS SOME KIND OF SECOND PUBERTY THAT THEY ALL WENT THROUGH WHERE THEY WERE MONOTONE AND HAD A LACK OF MOTIVATION TO LIVE? GGGGRRRR, BUT I COULDN’T JUST LET OUR NEW MAID FRIEND BE APATHETIC TO LIFE, NOT WHEN SHE SHOULD BE EXCITED ABOUT IT! EVEN IF SHE WAS HUMAN!

 

I PUT MY HANDS ON HER SHOULDERS, CAUSING HER TO LOOK UP TO ME. “MS. Y/N!”

 

“Yes, Master Papyrus?”

 

“I AM MORE EXCITED THAN... THAN... THAN THE MOST EXCITED THING EVER TO HAVE YOU LIVING WITH US! YOU SEEM LIKE A REAL... NON-MURDERY HUMAN, AND THAT’S NOT SOMETHING YOU SEE EVERYDAY!  I REALLY WANT YOU TO HAVE A GOOD TIME HERE, SO DON’T YOU WORRY ABOUT WHAT’S TROUBLING YOU! BECAUSE WE’RE GOING TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER, AND MAYBE EVEN BE F-FRIENDS?”

 

I HELD MY BREATH, WAITING FOR HER ANSWER. SHE BLINKED AT ME, BEFORE HER EXPRESSION SOFTENED INTO SOMETHING THAT ALMOST MADE MY HEART SKIP A BEAT, IF I HAD ONE! HER SMALL SMILE SEEMED SO SINCERE, AND SHE LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS SOMETHING PRECIOUS. BECAUSE I AM! NYEHEHEHE!

 

“Thank you. Master Papyrus.” SHE SAID, BUT SHE NEVER MADE ANY MOVE FURTHER THAN THAT. BUT JUST BEING ABLE TO BREAK HER STONE MASK FOR JUST A SECOND WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!

 

WITH A LARGE SMILE, AND NEWLY FOUND DETERMINATION, WE CONTINUED ONTO THE TOUR!!

 

* * *

_Blue_

* * *

I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO MAKE OF THE HUMAN WHEN I FIRST SAW HER. I MEAN, A HUMAN?? SUCH A THING WAS UNHEARD OF! WELL, NOT IN SOME PLACES. I’VE SEEN HUMANS WORK WITH MONSTERS BEFORE. BUT IN MOST PLACES, ESPECIALLY WHERE WE LIVED, A HUMAN WOULD SOONER SKIN A BABY CALF THAN WORK FOR A MONSTER!

 

LET ALONE THE AMOUNT OF WORK OUR HUMAN WAS DOING!!

 

I HAD TO ADMIT, I WAS A BIT CURIOUS ABOUT THE HUMAN. I MEAN, WHAT KIND OF HUMAN WOULD SUBMIT THEMSELVES TO SUCH LABOR FOR A MONSTER!! BUT PAPY TOLD ME TO STAY AWAY FROM HER... TO BAD PAPY WASN’T THE BOSS OF ME! MWHEHEHEHEHEHE!

 

IT WAS THE FIRST DAY OF HER JOB, AND IT WAS ALREADY VERY APPARENT TO ME THAT SHE WAS STRUGGLING. BUT I MIGHT’VE BEEN THE ONLY ONE TO NOTICE, SINCE I NOT-STALKED-BUT-FOLLOWED-STEALTHILY HER THE WHOLE MORNING AFTER SHE WOKE US UP WITH BREAKFAST (WHICH, BY THE WAY, AMAZING FOOD! SHE GOT ME EVERYTHING I ASKED FOR _AND_ WAS AWAKE WHEN I WAS!)

 

DESPITE HER OBVIOUS FATIGUE EVEN JUST IN THE FIRST MORNING, SHE SEEMED TO DO ALL OF THE WORK AND ALL OF THE OTHER’S ORDERS _PERFECTLY!_

 

WELL, NOT LIKE ‘WOW THE HOUSE HAS NEVER SPARKLED THIS MUCH!’ PERFECTLY. MORE LIKE ‘YOU WERE ABLE TO DO ALL THE JOBS ON TIME AND ADEQUATELY’ PERFECTLY. WHICH WAS SAYING A LOT! BECAUSE EDGE AND RED MADE HER DO _A LOT_ OF THINGS!

 

I SILENTLY FOLLOWED THE HUMAN DOWN A MAIN HALLWAY AS SHE PHYSICALLY STRUGGLED TO KEEP HER LAUNDRY BASKET UP RIGHT! POOR THING... I WAS PRETTY SURE SHE MANAGED TO GET BY THIS FAR ONLY THROUGH SHEER WILLPOWER ALONE... SANS MUST BE PAYING HER A LOT!!

 

RIGHT WHEN I WAS SURE SHE WAS GOING TO DROP IT, SHE TURNED A CORNER, BLOCKING MY SIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED! DID SHE DROP IT! AWWW, THAT WOULD’VE BEEN A LITTLE CUTE!! WELL, NOW I HAD TO SEE!

 

I QUICKLY RUSHED UP AND TURNED THE CORNER MYSELF WHEN-

 

“OOF!” I HIT INTO SOMETHING SOFT AND SQUISHY.

 

“Master Blue?”

 

OH STARS, I RAN RIGHT INTO THE HUMAN!! QUICKLY! ACT NATURAL!

 

I LEANED AGAINST THE WALL CASUALLY AND AS COOL AS A CUCUMBER. NAILED IT. “OH HEY, HUMAN! WHAT IS UP??”

 

IT SEEMED THAT MY ABILITY TO CAMOUFLAGE WAS EVEN BETTER THAN I HOPED, BECAUSE SHE KEPT TALKING TO ME LIKE NOTHING WAS WRONG! “Do you need something from me?”

 

“WHAT? ME?? NEED SOMETHING??? FROM YOU???? NO! WHY WOULD I EVEN! PFFT! WHY WOULD I EVEN NEED SOMETHING! YOU SILLY, YOU!”

 

“...Because you’ve been following me around all day, Master Blue. If you need something from me, you just simply need to ask-”

 

SNOWBALLS! SHE WAS ONTO ME! OKAY BLUE, TIME TO PLAY IT COOL! “PFFFFT W-WHAAAAATT? I WASN’T-MWEHEHE! ME, FOLLOWING YOU?? T-T-THAT’S JUST C-CRAZY TALK! I DON’T EVEN-! THAAAATT....”

 

...

 

“Alright, Master Blue. If you wish for anything, I’ll be right here.” SHE TURNED AROUND AND PICKED UP HER LAUNDRY BASKET. NICE. MY AMAZING DOUBLE-AGENT SKILLS STRUCK AGAIN.

 

OOOHHH, DOUBLE-AGENT: MR. BLUE! I LIKED THE SOUND OF THAT! SOMETHING ABOUT IT JUST SOUNDED... COOL! I COULD WEAR ALL BLACK, AND HELP OUT ON MISSIONS AND STUFF! AND HAVE ONE OF THOSE EAR PIECES, BECAUSE I’M TOO IMPORTANT TO HAVE A PHONE! IT WAS GENIUS! BUT WHO WOULD I SPY ON?

 

I LOOKED AT THE NOW-LEAVING HUMAN.

 

ENEMY ACQUIRED.

 

I QUICKLY TURNED AROUND AND RUSHED OUT OF THE HALLWAY (MAYBE JUST STUMBLING ON SOMETHING ONCE) AND TO MY ROOM! I WENT STRAIGHT TO MY CLOSET AND PULLED OUT THE FANCY TUX I ONLY WEAR FOR SPECIAL OCCASIONS, LIKE FOR NAPSTATONS WEDDING TO HIMSELF.

 

WITH JUST A QUICK CHANGE AND A FEW POSES, I WAS READY! WELL, _ALMOST_ READY. I QUICKLY TAPPED MY PHONE TO THE SIDE OF MY SKULL WHERE MY EAR WOULD BE. THERE. PERFECT.

 

DOUBLE-AGENT-MASTER-SPY MR. BLUE WAS READY FOR ACTION! I STARTED TO TIPTOE OUT OF MY ROOM, TO KEEP MY SECRECY.

 

SO FAR, THE COAST WAS CLEAR.

 

“THE NEST IS IN THE EGG.” I WHISPERED, DOING A QUICK TAP ON MY PHONE. THAT WAS SECRET CODE SPEAK. VERY IMPERATIVE.

 

“what egg?”

 

“WAH-!” I JUMPED, BEING CAUGHT OFF GUARD! SURPRISE ATTACKS WILL DO THAT TO YOU, EVEN IF YOU'RE A GREAT MASTER SPY LIKE ME. “PAPY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

“that’s my question.” PAPY GRINNED, LOOKING ME OVER. I COULDN’T HELP THE ANGRY BLUE FLUSH OVER MY CHEEKBONES AS HIS SMILE WIDENED.

 

“IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” I CHASTISED HIM. “IT’S SECRET STUFF, AND YOU’RE ON A NEED TO KNOW BASIS.”

 

“need to know, eh?” HE CASUALLY LEANED TOWARD ME IN THAT PATRONIZING WAY HE KNEW I HATED. “sounds fun, can i play?”

 

“IT’S NOT ‘PLAY’, PAPY.” I ROLLED MY EYELIGHTS. “IT’S SERIOUS BUSINESS, AND ONLY THE MASTERS OF CAMOUFLAGE GET TO KNOW.”

 

“aww, dang. just my luck. i’m only an intern of camouflage.” HE SHRUGGED. “i guess that means i’ll just have to tag along, huh?”

 

“YOU GUESSED RIGHT! THOUGH I AM A MASTER OF CAMOUFLAGE MYSELF, I COULD ALWAYS USE THE EXTRA SET OF HANDS!” I SAID, PROUDLY. “BUT FIRST...” I RUSHED BACK INTO MY ROOM, BEFORE COMING BACK OUT WITH A BOW TIE IN MY HANDS. “YOU MUST BE PROPERLY DRESSED! GOING INTO A SITUATION WITHOUT THE CORRECT ATTIRE COULD BE DEVASTATING TO OUR ADVANTAGE.”

 

AS I TIED IT AROUND HIS HOODIE FOR HIM, PAPY LAZILY SMILED. “of course, blue. thanks for the assist.”

 

“NO PROBLEM, BROTHER!” I PUFFED OUT MY CHEST PROUDLY, “NOW FOLLOW CLOSELY BEHIND ME! I DON’T WANT TO PUT YOU IN ANY DANGER.”

 

“aye aye, boss.”

 

I TIPTOED THROUGH THE HALLWAY WITH PAPY LEISURELY TAILING ME. WITH MY EXPERT ABILITIES OF SNEAKING, I WAS ABLE TO MANEUVER THROUGH THE HOUSE UNDETECTED! OF COURSE, NOBODY WAS AROUND TO DETECT US. NOT YET!!

 

SUDDENLY, I HEARD FOOTSTEPS! I PEEKED AROUND THE CORNER... IT WAS RED! WE HAD TO HIDE! HE COULDN’T BE AWARE OF OUR PRESENCE!

 

“QUICKLY, PAPY!” I YELLED. “CAMOUFLAGE!”

 

I DUCKED NEXT TO THE WALL WHILE PAPY JUST STOOD THERE. AS RED PASSED BY, HE EYED US, SLIGHTLY WEIRDED OUT.

 

“hey, red.” PAPY SMILED.

 

RED GRUMBLED TO HIMSELF BEFORE EYEING US ONCE AGAIN AND SAYING, “freakin’ weirdos.”

 

ONCE RED WAS GONE, I STOOD UP IN TRIUMPH! “BRILLIANT! MY POWERS OF STEALTH ARE EVEN BETTER THAN I THOUGHT! COME AGENT CARROT, WE’RE ALMOST TO OUR TARGET!”

 

“right away, boss.”

 

TURNING A CORNER, I SNUCK OVER TO OUR DESTINATION: THE LAUNDRY ROOM! NO DOUBT, THE PLACE WAS LITTERED WITH TRAPS, BUT WITH A KEEN EYESOCKET, I WAS ABLE TO MANEUVER PAST ALL OF THEM! I OPENED THE DOOR TO THE LAUNDRY ROOM WITH JUST A CRACK, LOOKING IN AT THE UNSUSPECTING TARGET.

 

THE HUMAN SIGHED AS SHE FOLDED THE LAUNDRY. SHE LOOKED VERY VISIBLY TIRED, BUT SHE CONTINUED TO DO HER JOB. PAPY PEEKED IN, BEFORE HIS EYES WIDENED.

 

“your... following the human?” THERE WAS A SLIGHT WORRY IN HIS VOICE.

 

“SHH!” I SAID. HE WAS GOING TO GIVE AWAY OUR LOCATION!

 

“blue, i don’t think it’s a good idea to-”

 

“PAPY, BE QUIET!” I YELLED. “YOU’RE TOO LOUD!!”

 

THE HUMAN LOOKED TOWARD OUR DIRECTION, UNDOUBTEDLY CAUSED BY PAPY’S INSISTENT WHISPERING!

 

“AH! SHE FOUND US OUT! QUICKLY, AGENT CARROT! RUN!” I GRABBED PAPY’S HAND AND BOLTED OUT OF THE ROOM.

 

“wait, bro, you’re going to fast! you’re gonna-!”

 

AND OUT OF NOWHERE, A CORNER APPEARED, CAUSING ME TO TRIP OVER IT! I FELL TO THE FLOOR WITH A THUD, BEFORE A SHARP STINGING CAUGHT MY ATTENTION ON MY KNEECAP.

 

“whoa, bro, are you alright?”

 

I SAT UP LOOKING AT MY KNEE. THERE WAS BONE MARROW LEAKING OUT. NOW, GREAT-DOUBLE-AGENT-MASTER-SPIES DON’T CRY. THEY TOUGH OUT LITTLE WOUNDS SUCH AS THIS ONE. BUT THERE MUST’VE BEEN SOME KIND OF DUST OR SOMETHING IN THE AIR, BECAUSE I COULDN’T HELP THE BLUE TEARS FORMING IN MY EYES.

 

“P-P-PAPY! I-I FELL-L!” I SAID WIPING MY EYES, “I-I DIDN’T-!”

 

THE HUMAN APPEARED AROUND THE CORNER, TO MY HORROR. THE TARGET COULDN’T SEE ME IN SUCH A WEAK STATE! I HAD TO-!”

 

“Are you alright, Master Blue?”

 

ANY RESOLVE I HAD TO KEEP IT TOGETHER FELL APART AT HER SOFT VOICE. I STARTED TO BAWL, “I-I-IT HURTS!!”

 

THEN, LIKE AN ANGEL DESCENDING FROM HEAVEN, THE HUMAN KNELT DOWN NEXT TO ME. PAPY SEEMED UNNERVED BY THIS, LIKE HE WAS ABOUT TO PICK ME UP AND BOLT IN THE OTHER DIRECTION ANY SECOND, BUT HE DIDN’T MOVE. SHUFFLING THROUGH HER APRON’S POCKETS, SHE PULLED OUT A SMALL BANDAID WITH A SMILEY FACE ON IT.

 

“W-WHERE DID YOU GET-?” AS SHE PUT THE BANDAID ON THE SCRATCH, I NOTICED THE CONSIDERABLE AMOUNT OF BANDAIDS ON HER FINGERS. SHE MUST’VE HAD SOME EXTRA FROM HER WORK!

 

“Is that better, Master?”

 

SNIFFING, I LOOKED AT THE PRECIOUS ANGEL WITH EVEN MORE TEARS IN MY EYES! “Y-Y-YOU SAVED MY LIFE!” I PROCLAIMED, BOUNCING ON HER TO GIVE HER A HUG. “THANK YOU, YOU BLESSED HUMAN!”

 

“N-no problem?” THE HUMAN WAS OBVIOUSLY TAKEN BACK BY MY DISPLAYS OF GRATITUDE, SEEING AS SHE GAVE ME A SIMPLE PAT ON THE BACK TO RETURN MY HUG.

 

“I SHALL REPAY YOUR KINDNESS TENFOLD!” I PROCLAIMED, GRASPING HER HANDS. “WHAT IS YOUR REQUEST, HUMAN?”

 

THE HUMAN LOOKED TO PAPY, WHO JUST GAVE HER A SHRUG.

 

“I, uhm... don’t know what to say.”

 

“WELL, OBVIOUSLY! I UNDERSTAND MY GENEROSITY IS HARD TO TAKE IN, BUT I AM A MONSTER OF MY WORD! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE, HUMAN?”

 

“Can I have some money?”

 

“WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE OTHER THAN THAT!”

 

The human seemed to think for a moment, before saying, “Could you... call me by my name?”

 

I BLINKED. OF COURSE! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND! I LOOKED AT THE WITH STARS IN MY EYES, “OF COURSE, MS. Y/N!!”

 

A SMALL SMILE APPEARED ACROSS MS. Y/N’S FACE, SOMETHING SO SWEET AND TENDER, MY HEART ALMOST JUMPED OUT OF MY CHEST! WAIT, WHY WOULD IT DO THAT? “Thank you, Master Blue.”

 

AND WITH THAT NOTE, MS. Y/N STOOD UP AND WENT BACK TO HER LAUNDRY. I JUST STARED IN HER DIRECTION FOR A MOMENT OR TWO, DEEP IN THOUGHT.

 

“you okay there, blue? you’re looking a little, well, blue.”

 

WAIT, WAS I BLUSHING? WHAT!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! I SCRAMBLED TO MY FEET, BEFORE QUICKLY SAYING, “S-SORRY! I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT... OBVIOUSLY IMPORTANT THINGS! I, UHM-...”

 

I LOOKED BACK INTO THE DIRECTION MS. Y/N LEFT. FOR WHATEVER REASON, I DIDN’T WANT TO LEAVE THINGS THERE! I RUSHED INTO THE DIRECTION OF THE LAUNDRY ROOM, SAYING, “MS. Y/N! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE SOME OF MY PUZZLES?!”

 

* * *

_Black_

* * *

“HUMAN! COME HERE NOW!” I BOOMED FROM THE DINING ROOM. IT DIDN’T MATTER WHICH ROOM SHE WAS IN, SHE COULD’VE BEEN ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE HOUSE, BUT SHE STILL MANAGED TO MAKE HER WAY TO ME IN RECORD TIME.

 

AFTER JUST A FEW MOMENTS OF WAITING, THE HUMAN SOFTLY OPENED THE DOOR. “Yes, Master Black?”

 

“I’M FEELING PECKISH. MAKE ME SOMETHING.” I ORDERED.

 

MY INITIAL THOUGHTS TO HAVING A HUMAN IN THE HOUSE WERE ANYTHING BUT HAPPY. I MEAN, A HUMAN? HERE? LIVING UNDER MY ROOF WITH HER GREEDY LITTLE HUMAN HANDS? DISGUSTING. THAT WAS... UNTIL I REALIZED HER PURPOSE.

 

AND I WAS MORE THAN DELIGHTED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAT.

 

THE HUMAN HAD COMPLETE OBEDIENCE, SHE WOULD FULLY GIVE HERSELF TO ME IF I SIMPLE ASKED OF IT. A HUMAN WITH SUCH A TRAIT WAS UNHEARD OF! I’VE MET (AND KILLED, NYAHAHAH!) MY FAIR SHARE OF HUMANS, AND ALL OF THEM SEEMED TO BE SO DEFIANT. YET, THIS ONE’S COMPLIANCE WAS EXTREMELY SATISFYING! IF I SAID JUMP, SHE’D ASK HOW HIGH! IF I SAID BEG, SHE’D ASK HOW LONG!

 

AT FIRST, I ENJOYED MAKING HER DO THINGS JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT. SHE WOULDN’T EVEN QUESTION MY ORDERS, AND WOULD JUST COMPLETE THE TASK AT TOP PRIORITY! THERE WAS SOMETHING LOVELY ABOUT HOW EMPOWERED I WAS OVER HER... BUT IT WASN’T ENOUGH.

 

WHILE YES, IT WAS GREAT TO SEE HER DO EVERYTHING I SAY, BUT SHE DID IT ALL PERFECTLY! EVERY ORDER, DONE IN AN INSTANT! IT WAS TOO PERFECT, ALL I COULD DO WAS GIVE HER ORDERS!

 

WHAT I _WANTED_ WAS FOR HER TO FAIL, SO I COULD SEE HER USUAL STONE-LIKE EXPRESSION CONTORT IN AGONY AS I PUNISH HER FOR HER FAILURE! NYAHAHA! THAT WAS WHAT COULD TRULY BE PLEASING! YET... SHE HAD CONTINUED TO PROVIDE A PERFECT COMPLETION OF EVERY REQUEST I ASKED, AS IF _PURPOSEFULLY_ TRYING TO DEFY ME THE PLEASURE OF SEEING HER FAILURE! EVEN AT MY MOST IMPOSSIBLE OF REQUEST!

 

“Of course, Master Black.” SHE PULLED OUT A PEN AND PAPER FROM HER APRON’S POCKETS. SHE LEARNED QUICKLY THAT MY ORDERS WERE USUALLY TOO LONG TO MEMORIZE. TOO BAD SHE’D HAVE TO! NYAHAHAHA! “What would you like?”

 

“DON’T WRITE THIS DOWN, I WANT YOU TO MEMORIZE IT.” I SMIRKED, AND IT ONLY WIDENED WHEN I SAW HER EXPRESSION FALTER IN JUST THE SLIGHTEST.

 

“As you wish, Master.” SHE SAID, PUTTING THE PAPER AND PEN AWAY.

 

“MAKE ME A CHOCOLATE AND HAZELNUT CHEESECAKE WITH EXACTLY 6 1/2 CHOCOLATE SHAVINGS, TWO HAZELNUTS ON THE SIDE, DRIZZLE 2 3/4 TABLESPOONS OF CHERRY GLAZE ON IT, MAKE SURE IT’S ON A CHOCOLATE CRUST, CREATE A THIN LAYER OF CREAM ON THE TOP, AND HAVE IT WEIGH LESS THAN 9 OUNCES.”

 

THE LOOK ON HER FACE WAS PRICELESS AS SHE SCANNED HER OWN MIND FOR THE ORDER I GAVE HER! UNDOUBTEDLY, SHE COULD NOT PERFORM SUCH A TASK AND SHE WAS LOSING HOPE! SHE’D GIVE UP AFTER SHE REALIZED SHE’S NOT CAPABLE OF MEETING MY STANDARDS, AND SHE’D TURN TO ME WITH TEARS IN HER YES, BEGGING ME TO BE GENTLE WITH HER PUNISHM-!

 

“Easily done, Master Black.” SHE GAVE A QUICK CURTSY BEFORE LEAVING FOR THE KITCHEN.

 

**_WHAT?!_ **

 

IMPOSSIBLE! THERE’S NO WAY SHE COULD REMEMBER ALL OF THAT! I COULD BARELY REMEMBER ALL OF THAT AND I HAD TO GO OVER IT A FEW TIMES! DID SHE THINK SHE WAS BETTER THAN ME, JUST BECAUSE SHE’S BETTER AT DOING SLAVE WORK?! UNFORGIVABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! UN-!

 

“Here you are, Master Black.” SHE SET DOWN THE PLATTER OF CHEESECAKE IN FRONT OF ME. AND, TO ADD INSULT TO INJURY, IT WAS PERFECT. SHE MATCHED MY ORDER COMPLETELY. EVEN WHEN I PICKED IT UP, I WAS ABLE TO TELL IT WAS LESS THAN 9 OUNCES. WHAT WAS SHE, SOME KIND OF MAGIC HUMAN WITH THE ABILITY TO SEE IN THE FUTURE!? HOW INFURIATING...

 

“...AN ACCEPTABLE JOB BEYOND MISTAKES, AS USUAL.” I GROWLED, OBVIOUSLY ANNOYED. “NOW THROW IT AWAY, I LOST MY APPETITE.”

 

FOR JUST A SECOND, THE HUMAN’S FACE FALTERED. WELL, THAT WAS NEW. “You’d like me to throw it away, Master Black?”

 

“WHAT’S WRONG? DON’T LIKE YOUR HARD WORK GOING DOWN THE DRAIN?” I GRINNED.

 

THE HUMAN SHOOK HER HEAD, BUT SHE STILL LOOKED CONFLICTED, “I just don’t think it’d be wise to waste the food...”

 

OH, THAT’S RIGHT! SANS HAD SAID SOMETHING ABOUT THE HUMAN BEING SOME POOR, STARVING LITTLE GIRL BEFORE SHE CAME HERE! WELL, THIS WAS GOING TO BE FUN!

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT, HUMAN? I BELIEVE YOU’RE RIGHT! WHY WASTE A PERFECTLY GOOD CHEESECAKE ON A TRASHCAN, CORRECT?”

 

THE HUMAN LOOKED RELIEVED AS SHE NODDED HER HEAD, BUT THAT WAS GOING TO CHANGE. I PICKED UP THE CHEESECAKE, HELD IT IN FRONT OF HER, BEFORE I DROPPED IT ON THE FLOOR AND STEPPED ON IT.

 

“WHEN YOU CAN USE IT ON THE FLOOR! NYAHAHAH!” I LAUGHED CRUELLY AS HER EYES SCANNED THE FLOOR WITH UTTER CONFUSION AND HURT! OH, HOW SATIATING IT FELT TO SEE HER LIKE THAT, DEFEATED AND LOST! WHILE I MAY HAVE HAD CONTROL OVER HER ACTIONS BEFORE, LIKE THIS I HAVE TOTAL CONTROL OF HOW SHE FEELS! AND THAT’S A MUCH _MUCH_ MORE SATISFYING PLEASURE! “CLEAN IT UP, _SLAVE_!”

 

FOR JUST A SECOND, HER EYES LIT UP WITH RAGE AS SHE LOOKED TO ME, AND I’D BE LYING IF I SAID I DIDN’T ENJOY IT! BUT JUST AS IT WAS THERE, IT WAS GONE AND WAS REPLACED WITH HER USUAL EMPTY EXPRESSION. “Master Black, while I am your maid, I have to remind you that I am paid for being here. Slaves do not get paid.”

 

SO SHE DIDN’T LIKE THE TERM SLAVE? I’D HAVE TO USE IT MORE OFTEN. “SILENCE, SLAVE! I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!”

 

THE HUMAN TURNED AND GRABBED A WASHCLOTH. SHE EXHALED AS SHE GOT ON HER HANDS AND KNEES TO START SCRUBBING THE CHEESECAKE OUT OF THE FLOOR. I FELT MY TONGUE GRAZE MY FANGS AS I WATCHED HER, DEFEATED AND BROKEN. I COULDN’T HELP BUT WONDER WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF SHE WAS INSTEAD IN MY ROOM AND-!

 

I STOPPED MYSELF, WHAT WAS I THINKING! I SHOOK MY HEAD, ANNOYED WITH MYSELF THAT I’D STOOP TO THE LEVEL THAT MY OWN BROTHER WOULD! I HAD HIGHER STANDARDS THAN SOME FRAIL, LITTLE HUMAN GIRL WITH SOME OVERWHELMINGLY SOFT DRESS THAT SAT ON HER CURVES JUST RIGHT TO BRING OUT HER GENTLE FIGURE, AND THAT ALSO HIKES UP JUST ENOUGH WHEN SHE BENDS OVER TO BE ABLE TO SEE WHERE HER HIGH SOCKS CUT OFF AND (AT THE RIGHT ANGLE) TO BE ABLE TO SEE-!

 

“Master Black?”

 

“WHAT?! WHAT IS IT, SLAVE!” I JOLTED, JUMPING OUT OF MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT.

 

“Would you like me to clean your shoes, as well?”

 

I GROWLED AS I ROLLED MY EYELIGHTS. OF COURSE SHE’D BE PERFECT ENOUGH TO ASK THAT, STUPID CONSIDERATE HUMAN.

 

“YES. AND I WANT THEM SPOTLESS.”

 

“Of course, Master Black.”

 

I LOOKED BACK DOWN AT HER AS SHE CLEANED MY SHOES, HER EYES FOCUSED ON THE TASK AT HAND... ANNOYING, STUPID, DENSE, AGGRAVATING, AND BLISSFULLY UNAWARE AS SHE CLEANED MY SHOES AS IF IT WAS JUST A JOB.

 

“Done. Oh, Master Black, are you alright?”

 

“WHAT? YES, OF COURSE I’M ALRIGHT! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THIS?”

 

“Because your face is a bright red. Are you sick, is it a monster thing?”

 

DRAT! WEAKNESS WAS SHOWING! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! “OH YES, THAT! THAT JUST HAPPENS WHEN SKELETONS... CRAVE HUMAN BLOOD.”

 

...

 

THE HUMAN SHIVERED IN FEAR, TO MY DELIGHT! MY INGENIOUS IMPROVISATION EVEN IMPRESSIVE TO MY OWN EARS! IF I HAD EARS.

 

“Y-you six, uhm-”

 

“DRINK HUMAN BLOOD? YES.” I BLUFFED.

 

THE HUMAN GULPED, AND OH THE FEAR IN HER EXPRESSION WAS ABSOLUTELY ADDICTING! I NEEDED MORE!

 

“AND I DID SAY I WAS PECKISH, BEFORE...”

 

SHE BEGAN TO SHAKE, DARLING LITTLE THING, AS SHE TOYED WITH HER FINGERS AND LOOKED TO THE EXIT. AS IF SHE COULD OUTRUN ME! THE VERY THOUGHT MADE ME LAUGH!

 

“COME HERE, HUMAN.” I SMIRKED, GROWLING LOWLY.

 

“M-Master Black, I-I don’t-”

 

“THAT’S AN _ORDER_.”

 

THE HUMAN CAUTIOUSLY STEPPED TOWARDS ME, BUT I WAS HAVING NONE OF IT! I GRABBED HER WRIST AND PULLED HER FLUSH AGAINST MY ARMOUR. SHE WAS SO SOFT... AND HER HEART RACED AS HER FRAME WAS PRESSED UP AGAINST ME, ALMOST LIKE SHE WAS NERVOUS... WELL, SHE WAS NERVOUS, BECAUSE SHE WAS SCARED I WAS GOING TO EAT HER. BUT IT WAS ALMOST LIKE SHE WAS NERVOUS IN AN, ‘OH, MASTER BLACK! I’M SO EMBARRASSED BECAUSE I’M SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU’RE SUPER HOT WHEN YOU’RE SCARY!’ KIND OF WAY.

 

...WELL THAT WOULD MAKE A LOT OF SENSE, CONSIDERING I _WAS_ INCREDIBLY ATTRACTIVE IN EVERY WAY. I WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF SHE WAS SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH ME ALREADY.

 

“Master Black, p-please! I-I probably don’t taste ver-ry good! A-and-!”

 

“SILENCE.” I SAID, BEFORE I LEANED DOWN TO HER EXPOSED NECK, MY BREATH HOT AGAINST HER. HER SKIN WAS ONLY CENTIMETERS AWAY FROM MY FANGS, AND IT WOULD’VE BEEN _SOOO_ EASY TO TAKE WHAT’S MINE RIGHT THEN AND THERE, TRAILING MY TONGUE AGAINST HER-!

 

SHE PUSHED ME AWAY, AND BEGAN RUNNING OUT OF THE DINING ROOM!

 

“HEY! I WASN’T FINISHED!” I HISSED. HOW RUDE COULD YOU GET?

 

“M-Master Sans!!” SHE YELLED, STOPPING ME IN MY TRACKS. OH NO NO NO, DON’T INVOLVE THAT MANGY LITTLE TRASH-

 

“y/n?” SANS HAD APPEARED BEHIND THE CORNER LIKE HE’D BEEN THERE THE WHOLE TIME, BUT I KNEW (UNLIKE THE HUMAN) THAT HE HAD JUST TELEPORTED.

 

“W-why didn’t you t-tell me you guys drink human blood!” SHE ALMOST CRIED, WHICH WAS, I BEGRUDGINGLY ADMITTED, VERY ADORABLE.

 

SANS LOOKED AT ME IN EXASPERATION, CAUSING MY NON-EXISTENT HAIRS TO STAND ON END.

 

“y/n.” SANS REASSURINGLY PAT HER ON HER SHOULDER. “a little helpful advice. don’t listen to a word edge tries to tell you.”

 

THE HUMAN BLINKED, BEFORE HER BROW FURROWED. “You mean... he...” SHE LOOKED BACK TO ME WITH CONFUSION.

 

I SMIRKED AS I CROSSED MY ARMS. “YOU’RE VERY GULLIBLE, HUMAN.” I SAID, TRIUMPHANTLY.

 

HER EYES BURNED IN FRUSTRATION, MAKING ME FEEL EVEN MORE TRIUMPHANT! SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS READY TO KICK SOMETHING, BUT THE LOOMING PRESENCE OF SANS STOPPED HER! NYAHAHAHA!

 

“hey, y/n. why don’t you help me out in the game room over here, hmm?” SANS SAID, TRYING TO EASE THE TENSION.

 

“Of course, Master Sans.” SHE TURNED AROUND TO FOLLOW HIM.

 

RIGHT AS I WAS FEELING MY VICTORY, SHE TURNED AROUND WHILE SANS WASN’T LOOKING AND STUCK HER TONGUE OUT AT ME IN DEFIANCE.

 

...

 

**_THAT LITTLE BRAT!_ **

 

* * *

_Red_

* * *

i leaned toward the human, a smirk on my face. “well, sweetheart? whaddya say?”

 

“I respectfully decline.”

 

i laughed, “ouch! didn’t even skip a beat in turning me down! you sure know how to make a monster feel wanted.”

 

the human exhaled as she always seemed to do around me, before she set down her duster and turned to me. “While I’m _sure_ any monster would be lucky to have you, Master Red, I have this sneaking suspicion that you’re only asking me on this ‘date’ for your... _ulterior_ motives.”

 

i began purring when she called me master red. i don’t know what sans was thinking when he decided to make her call us master, but if that wasn’t the best decision made in this house then i don’t know what was. “hehehheh. smart girl. but if you don’t prefer all that romantic stuff...” i leaned down to her ear, whispering lowly. “...we could always skip to the good part.”

 

the human pushed my face away, visible repulsion taking over her expression. “Master Red, please!”

 

“heheheh, you’ll be saying that a lot when i’m done with you.”

 

the look of frustration displayed on her face was priceless! “Master Red, please leave me alone so I can get back to work.”

 

“but you’re so fun to play with!” i said with mock enthusiasm. something was just fun about getting under people’s skin. when they had skin.

 

the human mumbled something under her breath, but she was too quiet to hear.

 

“speak up, sweetie-!”

 

but the two of us were interrupted by a loud, “SANS!!”

 

oh, crap.

 

the grating, high-pitched voice that called for me was one etched into my skull, something that will always make me tense up in preparation.

 

with a slam of the door, boss made a grand entrance, making sure to take up as much attention as possible. a habit of his.

 

boss made a face of utter discontentment when his eyelights spotted me leaning towards the human, “WHAT IS THIS HEINOUS POSITION?! ARE YOU _CANOODLING_ WITH THE HUMAN?!”

 

pfft! canoodling... boss was so cute sometimes.

 

“o-of course not, boss!” i said, glancing over at the human who looked at me with surprise. guess she never saw me with boss, before. “i was just getting to know the enemy!”

 

“SILENCE, YOU UNFAVORABLE LAZY TWAT! CAN’T YOU BE DOING ANYTHING MORE THAN WASTING TIME CHASING YOUR OWN PLEASURES!” boss raged, making me wince. no matter how many times i’ve heard it, i could never get used to his piercing voice when he yelled with rage.

 

“AND YOU!” boss pointed to the human, who started at the sudden attention placed on her. “YOU CONNIVING WRETCH! STOP THIS COERCION WITH MY BROTHER, IMMEDIATELY! KEEP YOUR SLIPPERY WAYS TO YOURSELF, AND GET BACK TO YOUR WORK!”

 

i exhaled. i had seen it a thousand times, and i’d see it a thousand more. boss would criticize somebody, and that somebody would either rage or whine about it, only antagonizing boss. it was, quite frankly, very annoying to see from people.

 

but to my own surprise, the human did not start insulting boss back or start complaining either. instead, she simply ignored his insults and said, “As you wish, Master Black.”

 

i was a bit impressed by her amount of self control, but boss was anything but. in fact, he seemed more annoyed that she hadn’t paid him any attention to his insults, but without anything to fight against, he just left the room in a huff.

 

both me and the human sighed with relief after he was gone. my eyelights traveled up the human’s body as she leaned against the wall... wait wait wait, go back down to her legs. nice. okay, now i can go back up.

 

“Your brother... he’s very...”

 

oh great, here we go again. i felt my expression fall into irritation as i predicted what was to come. everyone who ever talked to boss always seemed to have some complaint or criticism about his demeanor, and it was even more annoying than people antagonizing him to his face. like they had a right to judge boss before even getting to know him... it just made me want to-

 

“Animated.”

 

i blinked. well, that wasn’t what i was expecting. i would at least think she’d say something overly positive to suck up to us or something of that sort, but instead her response was... neutral. honest, but neutral. i kinda liked it.

 

“heheh...” i smiled, looking down and thinking of my bro. “yeah, he’s pretty cool...”

 

the human looked at me with confusion, obviously not expecting my admiration over boss. i couldn’t imagine why not, though.

 

“what, you don’t think so?” i growled.

 

“My opinion doesn’t matter.” she simply stated, as if fact. before i could comment, she continued, “Does he treat everyone like that?”

 

“more or less.” i shrugged. “though, i think he especially enjoys tormenting you. probably because he has so much fun playing with you.”

 

the human looked away, a conflicting expression crossing her face. “...I wish you two wouldn’t treat me like a pet to play with. I may be the maid, but that doesn’t mean I’m a pet.”

 

“a pet?” i busted out into laughter over her own ridiculous conclusion. “pfft! sweetheart, you give yourself too much credit!”

 

the human blinked at me with those big, sparking eyes of hers, at a total lost to what i was talking about. how adorable.

 

“you’re not a pet, dollface. you’re our toy.”

 

a look of discomfort crossed across the human’s face, an expression that edged me to keep going. “With all due respect, Master Red, I am not a toy.”

 

i laughed cruelly. “ah, you keep believing that, little girl.”

 

“Master Red, please,” she looked at me, offended. “I’m a human being!”

 

this was getting fun, “i don’t think you realize how little that means to me.”

 

“I’m a _living_ being! You can’t just treat people like inanimate objects!”

 

“i can’t, can i?” my voice was low and threatening. “hmm, you sound awfully sure of yourself, don’t you?”

 

the human looked taken back, before her face revealed complete regret for even opening her mouth. i wondered if i pushed her hard enough if she’d cry. i bet boss would like that.

 

“I-I-”

 

“‘i-i-i-! i’m so sorry, master red! i’ll be better next time!’ do you know what that is?”

 

the human shut her mouth.

 

“that’s molding into someone else’s image. you know what else does that?”

 

the human stayed silent.

 

“come one, darling. use your words.” i felt myself grinning.

 

“Toys.” despite what i was hoping, her voice was stone cold. maybe it wouldn’t be so easy to make her cry...

 

“that’s right.” i placed a phalange under her chin, tilting her to face me with one finger. “now say it.”

 

“I’m a toy.” her voice was frozen as well as her expression, giving away nothing. it was too similar to how she was when she first got here only a few days before.

 

“but _who’s_ toy are you?”

 

“I’m your toy.”

 

something was overwhelmingly disappointing how quickly she was able to put up a barrier to make breaking her into submission _soooo_ unsatiating. it was like she didn’t have any feelings all of the sudden! and where’s the fun in making a marionette beg? well, if she was going to act like a puppet, then she’ll be treated like a puppet.

 

“good. now, don’t move. don’t sit, don’t speak, don’t even look in any other direction. stay completely still like a good marionette.”

 

the human went unmoving. i wondered how long she’d keep that up.

 

i stalked around her, dragging my hand across her shoulders. “honestly, i’d be happy to be a toy if i were you... because if i treated you like a human, you’d be a whole lot less alive.”

 

no reaction.

 

“hmmm...” i wrapped my hands around her waist and rested my head against her shoulder from behind her. “...or maybe i’d just play with you in a very different, more gruesome way...” my sharp phalanges scratched a thin line of blood down her waist.

 

no reaction.

 

“...or maybe...” i opened my pointed jaws to her neck. “... i’d just _eat_ you.”

 

but before i could sink my teeth into the human’s soft flesh (or before she could react, whichever would’ve come first), boss bursted open the door to the room with a loud boom.

 

“SANS! ARE YOU DONE YET-!!”

 

i froze. crap.

 

“this isn’t what it-!”

 

“ **_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ ** ” boss’s voice almost made me want to jump and run in the other direction as fast as i could.

 

“i was just-!”

 

“ **_SILENCE!_ ** IT IS PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT YOU HAVE _OBVIOUSLY_ SPENT TOO MUCH TIME WITH 1. YOURSELF AND 2. THE HUMAN!” boss grabbed me by the collar and yanked me away from the human. “YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!”

 

“w-wait, boss! i wasn’t-!”

 

“ **_AND YOU!_ ** ” boss fumed at the still motionless human. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DAYDREAMING TO YOURSELF!? GET TO MOVING! THE CHORES AREN’T GOING TO DO THEMSELVES, YOU USELESS EXCUSE FOR A SLAVE!”

 

after boss had given the order, the human blinked and turned to him, “Your wish is my command, Master Black.”

 

“TSK!” boss stormed out of the room, dragging me out with him.

 

but before he could leave, i through the human one more glance.

 

despite my own wishes, i was only met with cold, unfeeling eyes. for whatever reason, that made me really _really_ grumpy.

 

* * *

_Orange_

* * *

i had actively avoided the human for the longest time.

 

i mean, what was i supposed to do? humans were harsh, cruel, and merciless creatures, save for the very _very_ few. i couldn’t let one near blue or me, let alone in our _house._ what was sans thinking? hiring a human? i didn’t understand.

 

that was, until the human helped blue.

 

blueberry had fallen, like he usually would every other day, but this time he had a cut on his knee. i was almost about to get bandages myself, until the human knelt down next to him and pulled out band aids like some kind of psychic pacifist. now, blueberry spends all the time he can with the human, showing her puzzles and asking her all different types of strange questions.

 

now... now i didn’t know what to think.

 

i still didn’t trust her. stars, i couldn’t even trust her a little bit, despite blue urging me to and my own desire to be comfortable with her. but how was i supposed to trust a person from a species so _vile_? who could even blame me?

 

blue could. he lectured me for it every time i wouldn’t let him be alone with the human, and every time i tagged along on one of his puzzles he was trying to show her. blue wanted to be alone with the human, just like the optimistic and hopeful skeleton he is, but i never would let him. the thought of blue getting his hopes up, just to be slaughtered seconds later was something that kept me from allowing him to do so. and boy, blue sure hated it.

 

i had my own opinions about the human. she _seemed_ nice, a very ‘not-murdery’ type which was even better. but... it seemed like she was keeping a wall up. like a barricade of some kind, as if to keep us from seeing something. something about that was just too suspicious.

 

or at least, that _was_ how i felt, until i heard the most soft and innocent noise of my entire life. and that’s saying a lot, considering i raised blueberry.

 

i was walking down the hallway when i heard it. it was laughter, but light almost songlike. the noise was accompanied with blueberry’s silly giggles, but even his loud ‘MWEH’s couldn’t drown out the gentle and genuine laughter.

 

undoubtedly, the voice was female, but it _couldn’t_ have been our cold-as-ice human! there had to be a different explanation, like blue inviting one of his friends over or-

 

but lo and behold, as a cracked the door to the room full of laughter, i saw her. the human, eyes bright with entertainment as she giggled over something blue did. it was like looking at a completely different person! and she was... an angel... if we decided to be dramatic here. i felt my breath escape me as my eyelights landed on her own sparking eyes. almost electrifying.

 

but then the human spotted me, and her eyes went empty. i couldn’t help but feel something twist inside my ribs. i didn’t like it.

 

i opened the door fully as if i was just walking in, before smiling leisurely, “hey, bro. what are you two up to?”

 

blue’s face fell from smiling giddily to utter annoyance, “UGH! BROTHER! I WAS HANGING OUT WITH MS. Y/N!”

 

y/n, huh? i eyed the human carefully, her stone-like expression unmoving. i didn’t feel like ‘ms. y/n’ fit her in this state, but it was perfect for when she let her guard down.

 

“cool, can i join?”

 

“NO!” blueberry fumed.

 

“aww, come on bro, i just like hanging out with you.”

 

“NO, PAPY, NO MORE! IT’S EITHER YOU LEAVE, OR I DO!” looks like blue was done with me third-wheeling.

 

“It’s alright, Master Blue.” the human voiced. “I needed to get back to the cleaning, anyway. You should spend some time with your brother.”

 

“B-BUT, MS. Y/N!” blueberry cried, his face falling to heartbreak.

 

the human turned toward me, before curtsying respectfully and saying, “Master Orange.”

 

“ms. y/n.” i said back in a similar tone, before she left.

 

as she closed the door, blueberry began kicking my leg furiously.

 

“UGH! PAPY!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!”

 

“ruin? sorry, blue, but what exactly am i ruining?”

 

blue stretched his arms out angrily, “MY QUALITY TIME WITH MS. Y/N!!”

 

“oh sorry, bro. i can’t help it if i’m a cockblock.”

 

“ _PAPY!_ ” a cyan color covered blueberry’s face. it was always fun teasing the little guy. “DON’T SAY SUCH CRUDE THINGS! BESIDES, IT’S NOT EVEN LIKE THAT WITH THE HUMAN...”

 

“oh?” i poked blue’s brightly colored face in fun, “so then she’s not your girlfriend?”

 

“G-GIRLFRIEND!? PAPY!!”

 

“ohh, you’re bluuusshiing~”

 

“PAPYRUS, I SWEAR TO TORIEL!!”

 

i whispered teasingly, “someone’s got a crush.”

 

“THAT’S IT!” blue threw his hands up in the air, making me laugh aloud. “I’M DONE! I’M OUT! HAVE FUN BY YOURSELF, BROTHER!”

 

“hahahheheh! wait bro, i was just- and he’s gone.” i wiped a non-existent tear from my eyesocket. that was a good laugh.

 

but then, now there was the matter with the human... i sat down on the couch as i took out a pack of cigarettes. placing one in between my teeth, i lit one and took a puff. smoking always seemed to clear my mind, despite blue’s hatred of the habit.

 

as for the human... why was her wall down around blue? if she really wanted to hide something from us, then why did she decide to show it to one of us? that lead me to thinking, what if she wasn’t keeping a psychological wall between us because she’s hiding something... but instead she was just trying to protect herself?

 

and if that was the case, why did she feel the need to protect herself around me? i might’ve just been being petty, but something irked me about her lack of trust in me. if she had been the same way with blueberry, it probably wouldn’t have mattered to me because i would have summed it up to psychological issues. but it couldn’t have been that, because she’s was so open with blueberry.

 

so why? i hadn’t done anything wrong? (granted, i hadn’t done anything right either, but i chose to ignore that.) so why the stigmatization of me?

 

i sighed. i was being childish. so what if the human didn’t like me, why was that so important? the human didn’t have to like me... but i wished that ms. y/n did.

 

i took another puff of smoke. i really needed a drink. maybe i could get-

 

the door slowly opened. was blueberry done being grumpy already? it at least took him a few hours... wait! crap! i was smoking! maybe if i teleported away really quickly he wouldn’t-

 

the human’s small frame timidly made it’s way past the large door. i exhaled with relief, but the human’s expression didn’t change.

 

“hey, kid.” i grinned lazily. “need something?”

 

for just a brief moment, the human’s gaze traveled up to my cigarette. then, it was back to my eyelights.

 

“I smelled smoke.” she closed the door behind her.

 

“really? better look around, there might be a fire.”

 

no response. jeez, tough crowd?

 

“what, not even a charity laugh?” i took another smoke. “you could at least acknowledge it. or, you know, emote at all.”

 

“My apologies, Master Orange.” she made her way next to me, her hands behind her back. it was eerily suspicious... maybe she was going to try and murder me after all.

 

“that’s not the kind of phrase you give to someone after they ask you to show emotion, kid.” i eyed her, “especially when you say it with no emotion.”

 

“I don’t know how to respond to that.” she said, without missing a beat.

 

“forget about it.” i said, looking away.

 

“... Is something wrong, Master Orange?”

 

“no,” i gave her a lazy smile. “why would anything be wrong?”

 

“You seem... hostile.”

 

“do i seem hostile?” probably. afterall, for the first 90% of the time i knew her i thought she was going to kill my baby bro, and then the next 10% was spent irritated that she was actually just that way with me.

 

“More so than usual.”

 

time to change the subject, “why’re you here, kid?”

 

to my pleasure, she went with it. “I told you, I smelled smoke.”

 

“what?” i grinned taking another smoke. “you just like chasing after smokers? sorry, kid, i don’t think i’m into humans.”

 

she ignored my slightly sharp remark, before taking out an ashtray behind your back and holding it up to me expectantly.

 

“uh, kid? you can’t seriously think your gonna-”

 

“I’m in charge of enforcing one rule in this house. And I will take advantage of that.” the human’s expression stayed unmoving. “Unless, you’d be okay with me telling Master Blue.”

 

i was shocked by her boldness. shocked enough for her to take the cigarette out of my mouth and put it out in the ashtray.

 

“Thank you for your compliance, Master Orange.”

 

i had to close my gaping jaw in order to come back to reality, “wait wait wait, who said i consented to that? you just threatened me and took it out of my mouth!”

 

“But it got you to stop smoking.”

 

i opened my mouth to speak, but found no words. finally, my mouth relaxed into a smirk before saying, “touche.”

 

the human readied to turn around and leave, but i wasn’t quite done yet. “hey, stay with me.”

 

the human turned back around and nodded.

 

“afterall, if the smoke isn’t gonna take my mind off things, you’re gonna have to.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

my brow furrowed in irritation. she was still so cold. i wanted to know why. sans had said that she had a bit of a troubling past, but that answer wasn’t good enough for me.

 

“so...” well, where do i even start? ‘why are you as dead as a rock?’ “tell me about yourself?”

 

“Does this have to do with your hostility towards me?”

 

drat, she’s good. “yes.”

 

“I promise I won’t murder everyone you love.” she said, blankly. “Master Sans already talked to me about that.” for just a second, i could’ve sworn i saw a tiny bit of fear in her eyes. but i must’ve imagined it, because a blink away and she was back to white noise.

 

“well, gee. thanks.”

 

“... I don’t know what else I can offer you, Master Orange?”

 

“exactly what have you offered me?” i asked, my irritation seeping into my voice just a tiny bit.

 

she looked at her fingers as if she was listing factual evidence. “A clean house. A prepared meal. Complete compliance. My loyalty. My indentured servitude. Basically my entire life and-”

 

“okay okay, i get it.” i sighed, leaning on my hand and looking away.

 

we sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, before the human spoke up. “Master Orange... If there’s anything I can do to ease your mind, please tell me.”

 

ease my mind? i was trying to ease your mind!

 

“can you, uh, relax?” she stiffened at my words. “and be less stiff?”

 

she didn’t move. well, of course that didn’t work.

 

i sighed, of course it didn’t work. and now she seemed even more closed up then ever!

 

i just wished... i just wished she’d smile...

 

“You want me to smile?”

 

i blinked. “did i say that outloud?”

 

the human nodded, and i couldn’t even look at her i’m sure my face was a burning orange.

 

“i, er- uhm...” i couldn’t stop my eyelights from inching over to meet her eyes, too scared yet needing to know how she would react. my soul probably couldn’t take it if she was apathetic towards it.

 

but the expression i saw wasn’t one i was expecting in the slightest. she wasn’t smiling like she did with blue, or even smiling at all really. but _her eyes!_ her eyes were lit up with electricity, her expression looking at me with complete curiosity. her head, slightly tilted to the side.

 

i had to wonder, was this a result of my accidental honesty?

 

“But why? What a strange request.” she asked, her voice displaying only genuine interest, her ever sparking eyes scanning me as if somehow she’ll find the answer if she looked at me hard enough.

 

i gulped, an unfamiliar pounding in my chest. the room seemed to get hotter as ms. y/n’s eyes drifted away from me, something i couldn’t help but wish she’d never stop doing. wait, what? why would i think that?

 

“Uhm, Master Orange?” blinking back to reality, i realized i had been just staring at her full on for a good 30 seconds or so.

 

“never mind!” i said immediately. “i’m good! don’t need any, uh, smiles... anytime soon.” dear toriel, it even sounded awkward to my own ears...

 

“Very well, Master Orange. Do you still need my company?” she was back to her formal, marble-like self... but there was something slightly different.

 

“no no, you’re fine...” i face palmed my own dumb behavior. “you’re free to go.”

 

“Thank you, Master Orange.” ms. y/n curtsied, before turning away. but before she could leave, she turned around and said, “I hope you feel better soon, Master Orange.” and with a soft click, she left.

 

i exhaled.

 

this was the start of something, i knew it. i just didn’t know whether i loved or hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPWHOOPWHOOPWHOOPWHOOP!
> 
> Okay, now what?


	25. Fluff: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A number of different left over scenes that didn't end up in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda spent the whole week watching Pretty Cure (whoops), so I've made this compilation of extra scenes I've written! I have more as well, but I might use those for the future. So welcome! To FLUFF PART 1!!!

* * *

_ Orange’s point of view of delirious you from  _ _ Sick: Part 1 _

 

_ A gift to The_S_S_Selfindulgence for being super grand from the comment section of  _ _ Sick: Part 1 _

* * *

  
y/n entered the room me and blue were in. she looked very flushed, and was practically as red as hotland. me and blue exchanged glances. we knew something was wrong.   
  
as she teetered over to the bookcase, my bro voiced our thoughts aloud. "MS. Y/N? YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD..."   
  
she put a hand to her cheek, obviously dazed, as she asked, "I don't?"   
  
"MAYBE YOU SHOULD-!"   
  
before blue could say anymore, y/n dropped to the floor. i teleported to her and caught her before she could hit the ground, but something told me that it wouldn't have made a difference.   
  
she slowly opened her eyes, a hazy y/e/c, as she looked at me dreamily. i would be lying if i said i didn't enjoy it, and i could feel my cheeks heat up when she started to play with the strings of my hoodie.   
  
"OH MY GOODNESS, IS SHE OKAY?" blue rushed to me side and looked at y/n with a worried glance.   
  
"Nnnnnn..." suddenly, she started pushing away from me. her weak and fragile pushes did nothing to stop me from lifting her up, though. "Stop..."   
  
i had to ignore blue's worried questioning as i tried to get y/n to sans. sans was in charge of her, after all.   
  
y/n felt very warm to the touch, warmer than she usually did. her breath began to increase, and her expression contorted in pain. "Please... It's so hot..."   
  
i stopped and stared at her for a second. i'd also be lying if i weren't the slightest bit turned on by her words and the flush across her cheeks. but blue snapped me out of it.   
  
"SHE'S HOT, PAPY!" blue bounced back and forth, worried, "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"   
  
"i know, i know, i'm thinking. let me check her temperature..." i put my hand to her forehead and was surprised by how much heat she was giving off. she didn't seem to appreciate my phalanges on her face, because she pushed my hand away and turned her head. she seemed distracted when she looked at blue.   
  
"D-DON'T WORRY, MS. Y/N! WE'LL GET YOU BETTER IN NO TIME!" i couldn't help but find my brother's worries adorable.   
  
i lifted her back up again, which lead her to struggling against my grip. i wondered if she was always this weak, or was that just because of the sickness? i carried her quickly over to sans' room, hoping he'd know what to do.   
  
blue turned the doorknob for me as i went in. "sans, y/n passed out!" i said, as i rushed in.   
  
sans got out of his desk and hurried over, "how did it happen?"   
  
"i don't know, she was fine earlier, but then she just collapsed. she's been in this weird daze ever since." i lowered y/n to give her to sans. as her eyes fell to sans, they widened. she started struggling more and more. "g-go away..." she pleaded. i set her down next to sans, and she seemed to struggle more. "...no p-please!"   
  
i stopped, before i looked to sans. i was about to ask why she wanted so desperately to get away from him, but the pained look on his face stopped me. i picked her back up, and said, "what do you want me to do with her?"   
  
"you should take her to her room, put her to bed. just make sure she's comfortable."   
  
i nodded, turning to go back to blue, who was waiting outside for me.   
  
"W-WHAT DID HE SAY?"

 

"he said we have to take her to her room." i said, walking passed him. blue followed closely behind me as i hurried down the steps of the grand staircase. i carried y/n passed the kitchen and down the steps to the basement. i still didn't understand why sans would make y/n live down there, when there were plenty of guest rooms she could stay in. i didn't care enough to ask, though.   
  
as i entered the cool basement, y/n seemed to relax more. it seemed that heat was the worst of her problems. i set her down on her bed and exchanged glances with blue.   
  
"i think..." i said to him, "i think we're going to have to take her clothes off."   
  
"WHAT?!" blue roared, "NO! TH-TH-THAT'S JUST-!"   
  
"blue," i said, seriously. "the dress is killing her, she's too hot for it. i'll put her in some of her other clothes, we just need to get her into something less restrictive."   
  
"B-BUT Y-Y-YOU CAN'T!" blue obviously did not like the idea of me stripping her of her clothes.   
  
"i have to."   
  
blue toyed with his fingers, a habit he had since he was little, before he said, "F-FINE, BUT I CAN'T BE HERE THEN!"   
  
"fair enough."   
  
blue looked like he was about to say something, but ended up just nervously leaving. i sighed. he was an open book.   
  
i began fumbling with y/n's dress, and at first she didn't realize what was going on, but that quickly changed. "D-don't!" she squirmed, "...You're not supposed to do that!..."   
  
i sighed. i needed a cigarette. "calm down, y/n. i'm just trying to get you out of that dress." saying it out loud made me realize how creepy i sounded.   
  
she struggled against me, regardless, until i finally had to force her hands down. i could feel my face flushing as i realized how powerless she was...   
  
focus, focus!   
  
i pulled the her arms out of her dress, and her demeanor immediately changed. she must've realized how much grief it was causing her, because she let me peel it off of her afterward. i unbuttoned the dress from the back and took the dress off. my breath became wavered as i looked at her soft bare skin, and i knew i must've been oranger than my hoodie.   
  
focus, focus! i was NOT going to have zero morals today! i had to bring myself together...   
  
i turned and quickly looked in her small closet for her pjs. while looking, i found a small pair of white flats. i smiled, thinking they'd look nice on y/n as i wondered why she never wore them. back to the situation at hand, i grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, before turning around back to y/n.   
  
as i reached her side, she allowed me to lift her arms for her as i put on her tank top. it felt kinda nice being so trusted by her, even though i was sure she didn't even know who i was or what was going on. i lifted her legs and was a bright shade of orange as i put on her shorts.   
  
i sighed when it was finally done. i looked at y/n. her face was very heated, making a red blush across her face. she looked so... so innocent as she tilted her head to the side, off in whatever world she was in. it would've been soooo easy to tilt her chin forward and brush my teeth along her soft pink...   
  
focus, focus! stars, i needed a cigarette.   
  
i laid y/n down on the bed, and pulled the light blanket over her. she struggled against the new found heat, but at this point i was very tired of her struggling and i just wanted her to go to sleep.   
  
i leaned down next to her ear and said, "y/n. go to sleep, right now."   
  
like magic, she fell asleep instantly, causing you to smile.   
  
okay, time for a nap.

  
  


* * *

_ Black vs. Indigo from  _ _ Visitors: Part 2 _

 

_ A scene I wanted to include, but couldn’t find anywhere to put it _

* * *

 

You followed Master Black as he barked orders at you, his voice unusually grumpy. Well, more grumpy than usual. But that always seemed to be the case whenever something was bothering him, like giving you more chores and yelling at everyone was some kind of coping mechanism. You only wish he’d use a different coping mechanism, like a stress ball or maybe some yoga.

 

“-AND AFTER YOUR DONE WITH THAT, I WANT YOU TO REORGANIZE MY CLOSET AGAIN, CONSIDERING YOU DID AN AWFUL JOB THE LAST TIME AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE ANYTHING IS ANYMORE AND-!”

 

“OH, HUMAN~!” You and Master Black both tensed at the attention-demanding voice of Mr. Indigo. Turning around, you saw Indigo hurrying towards you excitedly. It made you want to run in the other direction, not so excitedly.

 

“Hello, Mr. Indigo.” You said, politely.

 

“ _ MASTER  _ INDIGO.”

 

“ _ MR.  _ INDIGO.” Master Black corrected for you.

 

Indigo growled at Master Black’s presence, but decided to ignore him completely.

 

“HUMAN, I WANTED TO SHOW YOU ALL THE INCREDIBLE AND INTERESTING TRAPS I BROUGHT ALONG WITH ME! WE CAN TEST THEM OUT ON YOU AND-!”

 

“NO.” Master Black answered for you

 

Mr. Indigo looked at him annoyed, “GRRR... DID I ASK YOU? I WAS TALKING TO THE HUMAN.”

 

“IRRELEVANT.” Master Black folded his arms. “YOU ASKED THE HUMAN, AND I OWN THE HUMAN. THEREFORE, I SAY SHE’S NOT ALOUD TO SPEND ANOTHER SECOND WASTING HER TIME WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU.”

 

“WASTING HER TIME?!” Indigo roared, “THE ONLY ONE THAT WASTES HER TIME IS YOU WITH YOUR INSISTENT ORDERS! I’M SURPRISED SHE HASN’T KEELED OVER AND DIED FROM ALL THE THINGS YOU MAKE HER DO!”

 

“IRRELEVANT. SHE IS MINE. I WILL DO WHAT I WISH WITH HER.”

 

Mr. Indigo fumed with rage over his comment. “SHE’S NOT  _ YOURS! _ ”

 

“YES SHE IS.”

 

“NO SHE’S NOT!! JUST ASK HER! HUMAN, WHO DO YOU WANT TO SPEND YOUR TIME WITH? ME OR THAT OVERGROWN EXCUSE FOR A TYRANT?”

 

Master Black eyed you darkly, “HUMAN, IF YOU DARE SAY-”

 

“Master Black.” You said, almost instantly. 

 

Both of them gawked at you as you instinctively hid behind Master Black’s back, peeking out from behind him. “WHAT?!” They said, in unison.

 

Master Black might’ve been truly awful, but at this moment, when faced with Mr. Indigo, Master Black's demanding and possessive words made you feel protected. Master Black might make you do a lot of physical labor, but at least he 1. paid you, 2. was leashed by Master Sans, and 3. had too much pride to take advantage of you. Mr. Indigo, on the other hand, was like if Master Black had no restrictions. And that was your worst nightmare.

 

Master Black blinked at you, obviously not expecting you to take his side and so quickly. After all, you NEVER took his side. He was always the one you were needing to be protected from. But now, you were clinging to him like your life depended on it. By the look on his face and the blush on his cheekbones, you could tell he liked it. Good. Maybe that’ll show him that being the good guy isn’t so bad all the time.

 

“N-NYAHAHAH!” Master Black boasted, obnoxiously. “WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT,  _ ROTTEN _ BERRY! THE SLAVE IS MINE, IN ACTIONS AND IN HEART! ANY OBJECTIONS?”

 

“GGGRRRRR-! SHE’S NOT YOURS!  **SHE’S MINE!** ” Mr. Indigo shrieked, stomping his foot. “SHE’SMINESHE’SMINESHE’SMINESHE’SMINESHE’SMINESHE’SMINESHE’SMINESHE’SMINE  **SHE’S MINE!!!** ”

 

Indigo’s breath heaved as he caught up on that much needed oxygen as you and Master Black stared at him incredulously after his tantrum.

 

“...WELL, HOLY CRAP. THIS BRAT HAS NO CHILL.” Master Black whispered to you.

 

Well, now he knew what it was like to deal with himself.

  
  


* * *

_ Seeing the Constellations with Sans from after  _ _ Letters _

 

_ Celebration for Sans making second place in the ‘Who’s Your Fav Skele’ poll, with only one behind Red and despite me expecting him to not even come close to first place. _

 

_ ((Also, special shout out to whoever put “i want to suck red's big toe but i simultaneously want sans to wreck me is that bad” as an option. Not all heroes wear capes.)) _

* * *

 

Master Sans extended a hand for you to take as you climbed atop the roof. 

 

“Master Sans, couldn’t we have just used the porch or something?”

 

“we could’ve...”Master  Sans pulled you up onto the roof, a telescope tucked underneath his arm. “but that’s a little  _ over my head _ .”

 

“Any more puns, and I’m going back down to finish my chores.”

 

“fair enough.” Master Sans grinned, shyly shrinking into his jacket. You had to admit, you had never seen Master Sans so shy before. His face was a temporarily permanent light shade of cyan, and he seemed nervous to be with you. At first, you thought it was because of the awkwardness from earlier that day... but you soon realized if that was the case he wouldn’t be so blue. The only conclusion that you could come up with was that he was just an awkward monster. “shall we?”

 

You nodded and he began setting up his telescope. You looked up, unable to take your eyes off the beautiful sky. The stars were shining tonight, twinkling like little tiny jewels being enveloped by a large sea of black. Some of them, you could even tell the colors were different. 

 

“see anything you recognize?”

 

You nodded pointing to one. “That’s Hercules.”

 

Master Sans nodded, and you kept going.

 

“That one’s Scorpius. That’s Aquila. And that’s...”

 

“cygnus.”

 

“Right.” You sat down, your head still tilted toward the sky.

 

“you’ve been reading the book i gave you, kid?”

 

“Once or twice...” More like ten times cover to cover. You couldn’t sneak into the library all the time, so sometimes you had to make due with the only book you owned. But it wasn’t such a bad read, anyway.

 

“heheh...” Master Sans sunk deeper into his jacket, bashfully looking down. “...nice...”

 

Master Sans went back to work, setting up the telescope, as you began idly chatting about how you wished it was winter so you could see Orion and Perseus, two of the constellations you particularly enjoyed reading about. Master Sans just listened to you talk nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong, and he seemed to enjoy it. Almost savor it, like if he didn’t listen now he wouldn’t ever be able to listen to you again.

 

“alright, done.”

 

You scooched next to him, peering over at the interesting contraption. “Already?”

 

“what can i say, i-”

 

You gave him a knowing look.

 

“never mind.”

 

You would’ve laughed if you weren’t his maid. “Is it working? What can you see?”

 

Master Sans looked through the telescope, humming lowly in contentment. “why don’t you look for yourself?”

 

“Really? I can?”

 

Master Sans laughed, “heh, what? never used a telescope before, kid?”

 

You squinted at him, “Master Sans, you of all people should know I didn’t grow up with the most elegant of delicacies. I don’t even believe some middle class humans have used a telescope.”

 

“fair enough, hehehh. then, if you like looking at them from here...” Master Sans scooched to the side. “then you’re in for something new.”

 

You looked to sans with nervous excitement, before slowly leaning down to the telescope. Your breath was taken when you saw what was above you. You had never seen the stars so close before! They were brighter than anything you had ever seen, save for the sun, and they shined like magic! It was beautiful! 

 

“It’s so...”

 

“cool?” Master Sans snickered at your amazement. You lifted your head with a big smile, but he was too busy laughing to himself.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“snrk-!” Master Sans looked at you with a childish grin. “heheh, it’s nothing, kid.”

 

You looked straight up, gazing at the jewels with amazement. “They looked so close!”

 

“i know, pretty cool...” Master Sans hummed. “but this isn’t a super great telescope. you can only see a little bit closer.”

 

“How close can you see them with a better one?”

 

“amazingly close.” Master Sans looked up, thinking to himself. “if we had a real fancy one, we could probably see the surface of mars.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“yeah, but it’d have to be reeaaall nice.” He mused.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re reeaaall rich.”

 

Master Sans laughed, “yeah, i guess so. but i’m too lazy.”

 

You turned to look towards your Master, leaning slightly towards him, “What if you decided to make an observatory apart of the manor?”

 

“huh?”

 

“You have the funds and the motivation, and I wouldn’t mind cleaning it.”

 

Master Sans snorted, “where’s this coming from, kid?”

 

“Really, I think it would be a great addition to the manor!” You said, excitedly. “You could build it right over...” You were about to point next to Master Sans’ workshop, but then shook your head and moved over to a different place near the back of the mansion. “There! You could set up a fancy telescope there, and have it indoor so you can keep all of your non-secret related books there too.”

 

“pfft! non-secret?”

 

You almost rolled your eyes, “I mean, unless you want to show me your secret stuff.”

 

“heheh. you think you’re gonna stick around long enough to see some of my ‘secret stuff’ in this observatory?” 

 

You look off into space, deep in thought. “With my debt, I’ll probably stick around forever...”

 

There was a comfortable silence, before Master Sans almost whispered, “would that be so bad?”

 

“Not for you, no.”

 

“but for you, yes.” His tone was solemn but accepting.

 

You two took a breath together, staring at the sea of space. It was nice.

 

A small gust of wind seemed to tear you and Master Sans from your own thoughts. “well, you got quite the imagination there, kid. i don’t know if we’re gonna start making any improvements on our house any time soon.”

 

“Maybe not soon, but maybe eventually?”

 

Master Sans closed his eyes, grinning his usual grin, “a lot of things can happen in an ‘eventually’.”

  
  


* * *

_ Each of the Sans’ are insecure about their height, taking place only a month after you started work. _

 

_ Because nothing brings me more joy than the smol skeles being insecure about their height. Well, except chub skeles being insecure about their weight. _

* * *

 

“-AND AS YOU SEE HERE, HUMAN! ALL THAT’S LEFT TO DO TO COMPLETE THE PUZZLE IS TO HOOK THE STRING ACROSS THIS! BUT MAKE SURE TO KEEP AHOLD OF THE MARBLE, LEST YOU ACCIDENTALLY LET GO AND SEND THE MARBLE-!” Right as Master Blue was explaining the puzzle for you, he let go of the string and sent the marble- “FLYING...”

 

After a comedic amount of vases being smashed, the marble finally landed on the top cupboard of the nearest bookshelf. There was an odd silence.

 

“Master Blue, did you-?”

 

“THAT WAS ON PURPOSE!” He immediately collected himself, “I WAS TRYING TO SHOW YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU ACCIDENTALLY LET GO! AND THAT’S WHAT HAPPENS! NOW YOU KNOW!”

 

...

 

“Well, would you like me to get the marble, Master Blue?”

 

“NO NO! FRET NOT, MS. Y/N!” Master Blue did a hero’s stance. “I WILL RETRIEVE THE MARBLE! YOU STAY HERE AND RELAX!”

 

Relax knowing you had a bunch of vases to clean up.

 

Master Blue bound towards the bookshelf before being faced with a slight problem. 

 

The bookshelf was tall.

 

Master Blue reached. And reached. And reached and reached and-

 

“Master Blue, I can-!”

 

“NO! I’VE! GOT! IT! JUST! A LITTLE! CLOSER!” Master Blue stretched as far as he could, but to no avail. “FINE! I’LL JUST TAKE A DIFFERENT APPROACH!” Master Blue started climbing up the bookshelf, and that’s where you drew the line.

 

“Okay, Master Blue, no.” You picked him up, and set him on the ground. “You’re gonna break something.”

 

Master Blue looked slightly offended, but mostly embarrassed. “I-I’M NOT THAT CHUBBY! I-I’M JUST... BIG BONED.” He looked down shyly, tugging his shirt down to more cover his non-existent tummy.

 

“Master Blue. You weigh around 30-pounds. It’s not the bookshelf that I’m worried about.”

 

Master Blue burned a shade of cyan as he looked to the ground, “W-WELL, I CAN REACH IT! I WAS JUST-!”

 

You picked up the marble from the top shelf and handed it to him. He looked at you like you just slapped him in the face and then married his brother. “Master Blue?”

 

A flurry of incoherent rambles ensued as Master Blue tried to explain why he couldn’t reach it while also nervously explaining that it wasn’t that he wasn’t  _ unable _ just that it was the proportion of the east wind that prevented him from doing so.

 

“I’m sorry, Master Blue, but you could’ve hurt yourself.”

 

Master Blue had the face of a broken hearted monster, “I-I AM FULLY CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF! I’M A GROWN ADULT MONSTER! I CAN DO BIG MONSTER STUFF!”

 

He was so sweet, you just wanted to pat his head. But you didn’t want to upset him, so you chose against it.

 

“Of course, my apologies, Master Blue.”

 

Master Blue seemed discontent with your answer, but didn’t know how to explain any further that he was a grown up. So instead, he just grumbled, “...SO BACK TO THE PUZZLE...”

 

* * *

 

You were dusting the furniture in the foyer as you always would at that time, when you heard footsteps.

 

“HUMAN!” Master Black boomed, with Master Red hot on his trail. Master Black was looking rather determined, as opposed to Master Red’s obvious uncomfortableness. “I NEED YOU TO MAKE SOMETHING FOR SANS!”

 

Master Sans? Oh wait, he was talking about Master Red. It was kind of confusing when they all had the same name. For whatever reason.

 

“Of course. What is it, Master Black?”

 

“MAKE HIM SOMETHING HEALTHY TO EAT! DESPITE MY ORDERS, HE WILL NOT STOP EATING GRILLBY’S DISGUSTING GREASE LUMPS!”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“AND MAKE IT GOOD! I NEED MY OLDER BROTHER VIGILANT FOR WORK!”

 

Older brother? Wait, was he talking about Master Orange? But you thought Master Orange’s name was Papyrus. Did you get his name mixed up somehow? You thought it would be best to ask. “Are you talking about Master Orange?”

 

“WHAT? NO! I SAID OLDER  _ BROTHER _ !”

 

Your pupils searched the two frantically, hoping their expressions would give you some kind of answer. “I-I uhm-”

 

“WHAT’S WRONG, SLAVE!? SPIT IT OUT!”

 

Master Red clenched his fist, his uncomfortable look quickly turned irritated. “sweetheart.  _ i’m _ the older brother.”

 

“WAIT! DID YOU THINK-?! PFFT! NYAAHAHAHAHAAA!” Master Black erupted with laughter

 

You slammed your mouth shut in shock. Wait,  _ he _ was the older of the two?! But he was so much smaller and Master Black was so much more threatening! “O-oh! I’m so sorry, Master Red! I just assumed-!”

 

“NYAHAHAAHA! OH MY STARS! THAT’S GOOD!” Master Black wiped a non-existent tear as he sighed. “IT’S FUNNY BECAUSE YOU’RE SHORT AND IMMATURE.”

 

“yeah, i got it boss.” Master Red mumbled through gritted teeth.

 

“ANYWAY, MAKE HIM SOMETHING HEALTHY SLAVE. AND MAKE SURE HE EATS ALL OF IT.” Master Black nonchalantly added, ignoring both yours and Master Red’s uncomfortableness. 

 

“O-of course, Master Black.” 

 

Master Black grunted in acknowledgement before turning around to leave. As soon as he was gone, Master Red grabbed you by the collar in annoyance.

 

“you’re making me a  _ cheeseburger _ .” He growled. “and you’re  _ slathering _ it in mustard.”

 

“Y-yes, Master Red!”

 

* * *

 

You set down Master Sans’ coffee next to him. He was in the library, which you hadn’t seen  _ anyone _ in before, and was currently reading some books. You had to admit, you were at least a little curious, but if the previous month had told you anything, Master Sans did  _ not  _ like you prying into his business.

 

Master Sans grabbed the coffee and took a sip, “i see your  _ grinding _ down into your work this morning.”

 

Oh boy. That was bad. It barely even made sense. You had also learned over this past month that when Master Sans decided to tell puns, you had to decide to ignore them. “Thank you, Master Sans. You seem to be working diligently as well.”

 

“what, this?” Master Sans held his book up for you to see, “it’s just a little  _ lighthearted _ reading.”

 

It was a joke book. It was nice to know that the bounteous library was being wasted on a joke book.

 

“...I see.” 

 

“well, don’t get too excited there.”

 

“I won’t.” You said, folding your hands in front of you. “Do you need anything else from me, Master Sans?”

 

“not right now, no.” Master Sans looked up to a book on one of the higher shelves. “i think i’ll just grab that book and i’ll be out of your hair.”

 

You looked at the high shelf. You could probably reach it, but looking at Master Sans you knew he couldn’t. You didn’t want him to get angry with you if you picked up the book and it turned out to be something personal, so you asked, “Would you like me to get Master Papyrus to get that for you?”

 

Master Sans’ eyelights went out as if he’d just been hit in the head with big heavy bag of reality. You tilted your head, wondering what you said wrong, before you actually DID get hit in the head with something.

 

“Ow...” You rubbed the back of your head with your hand before looking down. It was a book. You picked it up. It was another joke book.

 

“oh hey, looks like i won’t need to go get that book, after all.” Master Sans grabbed the book in your hands and winked, “see ya around, kid.”

 

...

 

Well, okay?

  
  


* * *

_ Your first time treating Master Black’s wounds, once again only a month after you started work. _

 

_ First Aid was originally going to be this scene, but then I decided I wanted to make an established relationship with Black and Y/n so it’s just been sitting in my 6S1M folder all sad like. _

* * *

 

You sat in the spare room near the foyer as you waited for Master Black. For whatever reason, he asked you to stay awake until he returned home from... whatever he was out doing. You wished he would hurry up, considering you had to wake up in a few hour, but kept yourself busy by humming ‘A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes’.

 

Suddenly, you heard a slam of the door and heavy panting. He must’ve been back. You quickly rushed to the door, eager to do what he wanted, before you found yourself putting your hands to your mouth in shock. 

 

He was head to toe covered in scratches, scars, and bite marks. Not to mention he was drenched in... bone marrow? And some purple substance you couldn’t identify...

 

“Oh my goodness, Master Black,” You quickly rushed to his side to help. “Are you alright?”

 

Master Black regarded you with complete annoyance, before ignoring you completely. Rude.

 

Slowly dragging himself into the spare room with a fireplace lit, Master Black dropped his marrow-covered gloves and scarf in your hands, which you quickly and hesitantly hung up in the coat closet. You trailed behind him, worriedly, before asking, “W-What happened?”

 

“ **_DON’T._ ** ”

 

Well, that shut you up immediately.

 

Master Black sat down, exhaling. He took a moment to breathe, before saying simple. “FIRST AID.”

 

“R-right!” You quickly rushed out of the room, fetching the first aid box, before coming back in a hurry. 

 

You stared at him, unsure of what to do, until he boomed, “WELL, DON’T JUST STAND THERE. GET TO WORK.”

 

“Of course!” You said, fumbling to open the white box. You weren’t used to seeing so much... bone marrow. Or, more importantly, wounds.

 

You knelt down next to him, pulling out the disinfectant. When you got to the mending part, you realized you had no idea what to do. You had never tried healing a skeleton before. Were they like humans? Could they be fixed with bandages? 

 

“I SAID, GET TO WORK!”

 

Okay, time to wing it. You began applying the disinfectant like you would a human being, and Master Black didn’t seem to have any complaints. Well, until the disinfectant started to work.

 

“THAT HURTS!”

 

You looked at the wounds careful, and it seemed to be doing it’s job and not the opposite. “It’s helping you, Master Black.”

 

“IT’S BURNING MY BONES, THAT’S NOT HELPING!”

 

“The burning feeling is the antiseptic fighting off the bacteria. The more it burns, the more work it’s doing.”

 

You sighed with relief when he just ended up audibly growling. You picked up the bandages and started wrapping them around his wounds tightly, before he hissed and grabbed your wrist roughly.

 

“YOU’RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!”

 

“The only thing I’m trying to do is treat your wounds!” You said, getting frustrated with his defiance despite him being the one to make you do this.

 

He ignored you, “STOP PULLING SO TIGHTLY!” He squeezed your wrist until it hurt.  
  
Out of sheer frustration, you didn’t let the pain show on your face. “I wouldn’t have to bandage you up if you didn’t go out and get into fights, Master.”  
  
He squeezed tighter, “IT’S NOT MY FAULT, SANS-!”

  
“Master Red did not force you to get into a fight, Master!” You were not about to let him shift the blame for his own messes. “You can’t blame me or him for your injuries!”   
  
Master Black’s eyes looked like they were on fire with anger. He squeezed your wrist so tight, you were sure he was either going to crush it to dust or snap it in two any second. You winced from the pain, which was enough he needed to throw you wrist down.   
  
“FINISH UP.” He growled as you rubbed your wrist.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it. We'll probably be getting some Red in the next chapter, or maybe we'll do another chapter like game night whoooo knooowwwss???


	26. Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Master Red work together to get Master Black a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, first Heroes and Villains and now this? I just can't stop writing about UF!Pap despite him not being the star. I can't help it, I starve for him like how I starve for air! And there are SOOOO little UF!Pap x Reader fanfictions :'^) somebody please help me satiate my thirst for this Edge King.
> 
> BUT ALSO CELEBRATION FOR RED GETTING FIRST PLACE LAST TIME I CHECKED ON THE 'WHO'S YOUR FAV SKELE' POLL!

“more ham.” Master Red absentmindedly ordered you. It was always hard remembering Master Black’s order, but it was even harder keeping up with Master Red’s stomach sometimes. Even Master Black had given up ordering you around in the kitchen, yet, here was Master Red. Still asking for more food. Even though you had other chores. And he’s basically eaten the entire kitchen at this point. 

 

“Master Red, that’s your seventh piece. Are you sure you don’t want-”

 

“more.” He yawned, not even bothering to cover his mouth.

 

You exhaled. You really needed to move onto your other chores. Master Red seemed to notice your irritation.

 

“aww, come on, sweetheart. where’s that stellar smile i love, with a ‘delighted to serve you, master red!’” He grinned, impishly.

 

You flashed him a sarcastically fake smile, saying, “Delighted to serve you, Master Red!”

 

He laughed at your satire, “that’s what i like to see!”

 

You started to cook his ham over the stove, yet he still seemed to want to entertain himself with you.

 

“what if i start telling jokes like ‘ol sansy does, hmm?” He egged on, “would that make you laugh?”

 

“Please don’t, Master Red.”

 

“i might do it now just to bug you.”

 

“Master Red, I’m begging you.”

 

“don’t  _ ham it up _ now.”

 

You groaned on the inside. You could barely take Master Sans’ constant attempts at humor, you couldn’t deal with his puns too.

 

Master Red snickered at your expression, before continuing. “don’t worry sweetheart, puns aren’t really my thing. i prefer the funner stuff.”

 

Funner? You weren’t even sure that was grammatically correct. “What do you mean, Master Red?”

 

Master Red started to snicker, almost getting excited. “okay okay, so black humor’s like a pair of legs.”

 

Oh no.

 

“Not everyone has it!” Master Red erupted with laughter, while you just stared with slight horror. No wonder Master Black’s jokes were so depressing. “what, didn’t like that one? okay how about this one. for sale: parachute—used once, never opened, small stain!” More bellows of laughter.

 

“Oh.” You blinked. “Wow.”

 

“come on, dollface.” Master Red growled. “would you prefer i asked for more ham?”

 

You began laughing at his jokes, earning a smile from him. 

 

“okay, here’s another one! so i was in the woods with my friend, when a bear came up to us. luckily, i had my pistol with me.”

 

You already had a sick feeling in your stomach.

 

“one shot to my friend’s kneecaps, and i could walk away without a sweat! bahahahaha!”

 

It ended up  _ even worse _ ! “Haha...” You weakley voiced.

 

“thought that i’d kill an animal? nah, i’m more of a people person! ahahahahaa!”

 

Oh geez. You gave him another weak laugh, hoping he’d stop. But he didn’t.

 

“oh oh, what did the human say when-!” To your surprise, Master Black was your saving grace.

 

“ARE YOU TELLING MORE OF THOSE  _ INSISTENT  _ JOKES?!” Master Black boomed, making his grand entrance by pulling Master Red up by his collar.

 

“w-what? no, i was just-!”

 

“SILENCE!” He interrupted. “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! I NEED THE HUMAN, SO GO BOTHER SOMEBODY ELSE!”

 

For a split second, you saw Master Red’s expression shift to... irritation? jealousy? defiance? No, that couldn’t be right. Not to Master Black. Master Red had never defied Master Black, especially not for something as trivial as a human, right? You must’ve imagined it.

 

But, if that was the case, then Master Black imagined it as well, because his eyelights grew smaller with shock, before narrowing. “ARE THERE ANY  _ OBJECTIONS _ , BROTHER?” He asked, his voice low and threatening.

 

Master Red’s expression went back to fear, “n-no! of cours-se not boss! i just...”

 

“YOU JUST  _ WHAT? _ ”

 

Master Red started sweating like crazy, not liking being put under pressure but still not willing to give in. You had the overwhelming feeling that you should help him, despite the fact that he was truly awful.

 

“It’s just that Master Red was in the midst of showing me an extremely important, uhm, thing, Master Black.”

 

“ _ THING?” _ Master Black looked to you with confusion, interest, and slight revulsion like the word was going to bite him.

 

“Yes, exactly.”

 

“WHAT IS THIS THING, I DEMAND YOU TELL ME.” Master Black said to Master Red.

 

“u-uhm, b-boss, uh-” Master Red looked to you like you were crazy for making up this elaborate tall tale, but a slight hint of gratitude crossed his expression and... hope? But all of that was gone when he looked back to boss with panicked fear.

 

“It’s a surprise.” You answered for him.

 

“A SURPRISE?” Master Black seemed to think for a moment, as if debating on what he should do with this newfound information. “WHY? FOR WHOM? YOU MUST TELL ME.”

 

“But that would defeat the purpose of the surprise, Master Black.”

 

“DRAT! YOU’RE RIGHT!” He cursed under his breath, dropping the shaky and sweaty Master Red. “IS IT FOR ME? OF COURSE IT’S FOR ME, THAT’S WHY YOU AREN’T TELLING ME ANYTHING. BUT IT’S NOT MY BIRTHDAY... AND IT’S NOT SOME OBSCURE HUMAN HOLIDAY INCLUDING GIFTS... MAYBE YOU’RE JUST MAKING IT FOR ME TO EXPRESS YOUR UNRIVALED ADORATION! NYAHAHA!”

 

You and Master Red stayed silent as Master Black laughed haughtily, before he continued.

 

“WELL, THEN IF THAT’S THE CASE, I’LL BE IN MY ROOM. JUST THROWING THAT LITTLE PIECE OF INFORMATION OUT THERE. JUST IN CASE, OH I DON’T KNOW, SOMEBODY DECIDED TO GIVE ME SOMETHING IT’D PROBABLY BE BEST IN THERE. JUST SAYING. FOR THE CASE OF SUCH EVENTS. MMMMHHHMMM.” Master Black smiled to himself, visibly excited over the surprise that was never to come. “COME FIND ME WHEN YOU TWO NEED SOMETHING!”

 

And with a slam of the door, he was gone. There was a moment of silence, before Master Red spoke up.

 

“heh. thanks, sweetheart... i guess.”

 

“I guess?” You just saved him from dealing with Master Black’s wrath, and —more importantly— you from having to do whatever task he needed from you.

 

“well, now i have to get him some surprise that will meet his expectations.” Master Red grumbled.

 

“You could always pretend the surprise wasn’t for him?”

 

“you know boss, he’d get all grumpy and short tempered afterward. it wouldn’t be pretty.” Master Red sighed, before his impish grin returned. “it’s a good thing i have a  _ sweet _ human maid to help me, isn’t that right?”

 

“Hmm, the chores seem suddenly incredibly important right now-”

 

“come on, pudding.” Master Red pushed you roughly forward, putting his hand on your lower back. “we got a bit of work to do.”

 

* * *

 

“hmm... okay i got it.” 

 

You were in the garage, where three vehicles took up most of the space. There was a bright red sports car on the left, a blue motorcycle in the center, and lastly a sleek black muscle car on the right. Two tricycles and a play car were pushed to the side, though you don’t ever remember them being used despite the fact that they seem to be in a different spot every few weeks or so. 

 

“What do you have in mind, Master Red?”

 

“okay, so i know boss really  _ hates  _ it when people touch his car, but recently he’s been watchin’ those crappy 90s movies with the cars and whatever, and his eyes always light up when the cars with the flames on them show up on screen. sooo, i say we get some paints and our artist on, what do ya think?”

 

Wow. You were very perceptive when it came to your Masters, but this was a whole new level of keen. You would’ve been impressed if you weren’t 90% sure he was slightly obsessed with his younger brother.

 

“I don’t know, Master Red... Master Black would torture us if we even breathed on his car wrong. Literally, actually, LEGITIMATELY torture us both, knives and all. Maybe even with some electrocution. He’s been relatively into that lately.”

 

“that’s why you’re here, sweets.” Master Red started to shuffle through some boxes in the corner of the garage, not even bothering to look at you. “if anything goes south, i have someone to blame.”

 

“Considerate as always, Master Red.”

 

Master Red chuckled, before pulling out red, orange, and yellow paints. “don’t worry, dollface.  _ careful _ is my middle name. now do me a favor and rub your finger prints all over these paint cans”

 

You sighed, his ‘reassurance’ doing nothing to cure your worry. But you did as you were told, but when you tried to give him the paints back, he laughed in your face.

 

“what do you think you’re doing, sweetheart? i’m not painting the car,  _ you _ are.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“pfft, i’m not wasting the next few hours on that boring crap. good luck, though. it’s your life that’ll depend on it.” Master Red sat in a chair, hunching back and closing his eyes to nap.

 

“Wait, but Master Red I’ve never painted a car before! I don’t even know the correct pattern to paint! What if I mess up?”

 

“well, ya better figure it out. don’t worry, sweetheart, i believe in ya. a death threat can motivate great things out of people, heheh.”

 

Of course, why would you expect anything different. Before you could waste your breath anymore on protests, he fell asleep. You sighed, before looking back at the car. Lucky for you, you had seen the type of flames Master Red was talking about. But unlucky for you, you had no idea how to start. Do you just go at it, or what?

 

After a moment or two of contemplating, you decided to just go at it. If all else failed, you could always casually mention to Master Black that Master Red was the one who came up with the idea for revenge.

 

Dipping your brush in the red paint, you began your worrisome job.

 

* * *

 

You wiped your forehead with exhaustion. A few hours had past, and you completed the car’s paint job. And, if you were being technical, it looked... okay. It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t bad. You were sincerely impressed with yourself, considering it was your first time painting a car... but Master Red wasn’t.

 

You heard his voice from behind you, laced with irritation and impassiveness. “what is _ that _ ?”

 

“It’s my last four hours of effort. I suggest not touching it, Master Red. The paint still needs to dry.”

 

Master Red looked at it like it was the scum of the earth, “are ya joking? this is crap.”

 

His words struck you like an arrow. “My apologies,  _ Master Red _ , but  _ you _ were the one who decided it would be a wonderful idea to make the human maid, who’s barely even  _ been _ in a car before, paint the entire thing with a pattern she’s rarely even seen  _ by memory alone _ .”

 

“yeah, well i thought you’d at least do a better job than  _ this. _ i probably could’ve done a better job if i covered myself in paint and slept on the dang thing.”

 

You felt your cheeks heat up in anger, “Well, my  _ deepest apologies _ , then.” You huffed, crossing your arms and turning the other direction. 

 

Master Red stood up, walking around you. He made a noise of discontent. “i mean, wow. you’d think all that dusting would at least give you  _ some  _ skill with your hands.” Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw him... grin? Wait, was he saying this just to get a rise out of you? Ugh, these skeletons. “i guess i’ll just have to explain to boss that you decided it would be a good idea to play with the paints, huh?”   
  


“Whatever you say, Master Red.” You almost rolled your eyes as you walked past him to sit on the chair, deciding you were not going to feed into his lust for a reaction.

 

His grin immediately fell into a scowl, “i’m sure boss will laugh when he sees it, after he’s done torturing you.”

 

“Sounds about right.”

 

“he might even use his new toys on you for the poorly done job, alone.”

 

“Dang.” You said, sarcastically. “Life sucks.”

 

His eyelights scrolled your body up and down, before he rolled them, obviously getting bored with trying to make you angry again. “eh, it’s passible.”

 

His surrender made you smile. Passible was better than nothing. “We should wait for the paint to dry, it could take a while.”

 

Master Red sighed. “fair enough. now why don’t you clean up these paint, hmm?” He picked up the red paint bucket with a grin.

 

“Of course, Master Red-” You looked to his hands, noticing the paint all over his hands. “Oh, Master Red. You got paint on-”

 

“what?” Master Red took one of his hands off the bucket. “ugh! great. at least it looks like i did most of the work, now... wait, why aren’t you covered in paint?”

 

“Because I’m actually careful with the paints, Master Red.”

 

Master Red scowled at your insult. “careful, huh?” He grinned impishly, looking at you with a predatory gaze that made you regret saying those words. “well, maybe we should change that?”

 

“W-wait, Master Red! I only have one dress!” You said, backing up from him as he advanced forward with the bucket. “It’ll be impossible to get that paint out!”

 

“don’t worry. i always thought you’d look best  _ covered _ in red anyway.” 

 

No way you were going to work in a paint-covered dress, let alone work the rest of the day in your tank top and shorts. What if Master Sans makes  _ you _ pay for a new uniform? No. Way.

 

You quickly ducked under Master Red, dodging past him. Master Red quickly turned around in a rush to try and catch you, “hey, hold still-!”

 

But in his rush to catch you, he tripped over his own feet! You quickly grabbed Master Red from falling, and you were able to catch him before he hurt anything... except you weren’t able to catch the red bucket. Which spilled all. Over. Master Black’s. Car.

 

...

 

“AAAAAAAAA!” You both screamed.

 

“ _ oh my stars he’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillme-!  _ wait, no! he’s gonna kill you! ah, thank asgore...”

 

“Uhm, Master Red?” You pointed to his paint-covered phalanges.

 

...

 

“AAAAAAAA!” He screamed. He quickly grabbed the bucket, and smeared your hands with paint. “there! now we’re both doomed!”

 

You rushed over to the nearby sink and washed off the paint. As expected, it came right off. After seeing your actions, Master Red pushed you out of the way and tried to wash off the paint as well. What you didn’t expect is that it didn’t come off.

 

“ _ what the heck?!” _ Master Red panicked. “why isn’t it coming off?!”

 

“I guess it sticks to bone more than flesh.”

 

“ _ oh my stars! i’m soooooo dead!”  _ Master Red started shaking like crazy. “ _ he’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakillmehe’sgonnakill-! YOU!  _ this is your fault! if you hadn’t said there was going to be a surprise then-! then-!”

 

“Pointing fingers will solve nothing, Master Red.”

 

“i’ll just say you framed me, then! there! problem solved!”

 

“We both know Master Black isn’t going to see anything both what he believes, Master Red.”

 

“ _ i’mgonnadiei’mgonnadiei’mgonnadiei’mgonnadiei’mgonnadiei’mgonnadiei’mgonnadiei’mgonnadiei’mgonnadie-! PLEASE, y/n i’m begging you! pleeeeeaase! fix this! i’ll do anything for you, i swear! just pleasepleaseplease  _ **_fix this_ ** _!” _

 

Ah, nothing like groveling jerkwads to bring your spirits up this late in the afternoon. Luckily for him, you were merciful. After a few requests, of course, since he so rudely made you work for four extra hours despite the fact that there were chores to be done and then proceeded to make fun of your hard work. Plus you were going to have to stay up late that night trying to catch up on chores again. And he just tried to throw you under the bus, multiple times. Oh, and let’s not forget he was just a horrible person in general.

 

“No extra food for a week.”

 

“done!”

 

“And no extra requests either.”

 

“of course!”

 

“Aaaaand more groveling. Call me mistress while you’re at it.”

 

Master Red immediately fell to his knees, grabbing your skirt in desperation. “ _ pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE! i’m begging you, mistress! please fix this, i know you can! pleeeaaaaassseee! i’ll do anything, i’ll give you everything, just pleeeeaaasseee, mistress!! save me!” _

 

Wow. His tone alone was enough to accept. It was incredibly pathetic and he was a total mess, something he no doubt got from sucking up to his short-tempered brother. You almost felt bad. Keyword: Almost.

 

“But of course, Master Red.” You said, not-so-subtly hiding your smirk. “All you had to do was ask.”

 

“oh my stars, you’re horrible.” 

 

“Just to rude monsters that are horrible right back.” Before he could even comment, you knelt down to his level, holding up a finger. “Okay, here’s the thing. I know a guy that can help us.”

 

Master Red’s initially anger and fear was washed away in a single second, and was replaced with a look that made you feel like an angel from the heavens. “really?! oh, thank asgore! who is it?”

 

You exhaled, “Why, so you can drop the promises you made and go straight to him?”

 

“yes.” Well, at least he was honest.

 

“My apologies, Master Red, but it’s not going to be that easy. You see, the guy that I’m speaking of is human. And it’s going to cost some serious money in return.”

 

“a human?” Master Red had a look of disgust, something you found just a little bit offensive. “ugh.”

 

“Well, can you think of any Monsters you know that specialize in cars?”

 

Master Red thought for a moment, before saying, “alphys?”

 

“Your Alphys will probably ask for four of your bones and me in return, not to mention she might turn Master Black’s car into a transformer.”

 

“tch. fine, we’ll go with the human.” Master Red rolled his eyelights. “how much will this cost, anyway?”

 

“Probably around $8,000.”

 

“done.”

 

Your felt the slightest bit of jealousy that he could say ‘done’ so easily to that amount. And by slightest bit, you were full on bitter about it. “Alright. If you give me the money, I’ll take the car there to get the paint job done.”

 

“oh no, i’m not letting you go by yourself with boss’s car.” Master Red hissed. “you could get it in an even worse condition, or you might try and take it for a joy ride.”

 

“Well, do you expect to stroll into the Human City, bones and all?”

 

“you underestimate my talent in hiding.” He winked. “how do you expect me to catch humans if i can’t hide amongst them?”

 

That last part made you shiver, but you ignored him regardless. “Very well, Master Red. But I implore you to  _ stay out of sight _ . I don’t want to play peacemaker between a homicidal monster and an angry mob.”

 

“easily done, but you’re gonna have to drive then.”

 

Drive? You’ve never driven before, you didn’t even have a license. Cars weren’t a luxury you’ve ever been able to have.

 

“Oh... Kay...”

 

“what’s with that reaction?”

 

“You’ll find out soon enough, Master Red.”

 

* * *

 

“hahahahhahaha! slow down, you idiot! you’re gonna kill us! ahahhahahaaa!” Despite his commands and your life-or-death driving techniques, Master Red was practically rolling on the floor with laughter as you sped down the bumpy road.

 

“Which one’s the brake! Which one’s the brake!!” You screamed, pushing a hundred different buttons a minute.

 

“ahahahaha! oh my stars! look, sweetheart, there’s the city! you gotta slow down! pfftt! the pedal, kid! the pedal!!” Another eruption of laughter.

 

You’re foot slammed down on one of the pedals on the floor. You went faster. “THAT’S NOT RIGHT!”

 

“hahahahaaa! the OTHER pedal!!”

 

You slammed your foot on the other pedal, and the car came to a screeching halt. You and Master Red were flung forward, earning another fit of laughter that never ceased to annoy you.

 

“Alright. Now what.”

 

“ahahaheheheh... ahhh that was good, i needed that...”

 

“Now what.” You repeated, more irritated.

 

“now push  _ lightly _ on the pedal on the right.”

 

You did. You were going a high speed of 6 miles per hour.

 

“okay, a little faster than that.”

 

“I have been scarred for life, I am not going faster.”

 

Master Red snickered again, “heheh, fair enough. so where is this human car-fixer, anyway?”

 

“Right down this street over here. I go there often, when Master Sans needs tools or things of the like.”

 

“really?” Master Red leisurely leaned on your seat from his hiding spot in the back seat. “so you know her well, then?”

 

“Her?” You questioned. “He’s a him, Master Red.”

 

“wait, what.”

 

“We’re here.” You pulled up to the garage of the tool shop. “How do I make it park?”

 

“okay hold up, go back. what did you mean when you said-”

 

You moved the funny stick to the  _ P _ , and it worked. Looks like your knowledge through media was enough to help you out there. “Never mind. Remember, stay out of sight, Master Red.”

 

“wait, don’t-!”

 

But you already closed the car door. 

 

You saw a familiar silhouette enter the garage. “Well, this is a surprise!” The rough looking owner, bellowed with laughter.

 

“Hello, again.” You said, politely. “Apologies for the intrusion.”

 

“Intrusion?” The rough man laughed again, “That’s a laugh! But then, I never thought you’d come here with a car! What can I do for you?”

 

“This car needs to be repainted, do you think you could do it?”

 

“Of course! It’s my job! One sec...” The rough man turned around and yelled into the direction behind him. “HEY, ADAM! THE MAID-GIRL IS HERE!”

 

You heard a thump, something drop, and then almost running steps. Before long, Adam appeared in the doorway with a bit of oil smeared on his cheek.

 

“O-oh! Hey, Ms. Maid!” Adam brushed his hair out of the way. “What, uhm, fancy seeing you here.”

 

The rough man rolled his eyes, “Focus, Adam! She needs her car repainted, so I needed you to inspect the car while I discuss business the miss.”

 

“S-sure thing!” Adam went straight to the car, putting all of his attention on it. You looked into the window to the backseat, worried, but was relieved when you found nothing.

 

“Alright, missy.” The rough man smiled at you. “Why don’t you step into the office and we can talk business?”

 

You nodded and followed him out of the garage. He took a seat at the desk and gestured for you to do the same.

 

“So, you need the car repainted? Can I throw any guesses at what for?”

 

You smiled at him.

 

“Right right, secrecy and all. But what do you need it repainted like?”

 

“The same color of black and with added flames would do just nicely.”

 

The rough man blinked at you. “Riiiiggghht.” He mumbled a few things under his breath about ‘strange spy stuff’, before he said. “But if we do this, the cost will roundabout somewhere around $6,500, and we need you to sign-”

 

“I’ll give you $8,000 cash and in full right now if we don’t involve paper work.”

 

The rough man blinked at you again. “Done! Pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Maid! You said same color of black with added flames, right?”

 

You nodded, standing back up and pulling out the cash and handing it to him. “That’s right. I need it done as soon as possible. How soon do you think I can get the car back?”

 

The rough man started counting the money quickly, before saying, “Mmmm, probably tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. But you don’t have to worry, we’ll make it a top priority!”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“No problem, Ms. Maid!” He stood up, and turned toward the direction of the garage. “HEY ADAM, YOU DONE YET?”

 

“ALMO-! OW!”

 

You tilted your head, curiously, before going back into the garage.

 

Adam was rubbing his head, while wrenches were scattered across the floor. 

 

“Are you okay?” You said, hurrying to his side. You gentle place a hand on his arm, causing his skin to heat up.

 

“What, me? Y-yeah, no I’m good.” Adam gave you a smile. “I just don’t know how these wrenches keep falling on my head... Luckily I have a thick skull!”

 

Your eyes twitched. “Yeah, luckily.” You stared at a glowing red wrench from behind him, before grabbing Adam and taking him out of the garage.

 

“Uhm, Ms. Maid?”

 

“Oh, sorry! I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“What, that? Nah, I’m tough! I get hit all the- OW!” 

 

“Oh my goodness!” You gave him support as both of his hands went to his hand. 

 

“How did a wrench even get over here!” Adam questioned.

 

You shook your head in annoyance and disbelief over the situation, “I don’t know, but if WRENCHES keep FALLING on you, I’m sure those WRENCHES will NOT HAVE A GOOD TIME when I’m through with them.”

 

You glared at the wrench behind him, daring it to attack again. Luckily, the wrench seemed to slowly lower itself.

 

When you looked back to Adam, he was staring at you. You realized your choice of words were completely ridiculous out of context.

 

“I mean-”

 

“You’d threaten a wrench just for me?”

 

Wait, what? Adam had stars in his eyes, and you couldn’t help but be surprised over his admiration over your statement. “Uh, sure.”

 

Adam’s face heated a soft red. “Oh... wow...” He didn’t seem to be the brightest guy out there, but at least he was sweet.

 

“Right... Well, it was a pleasure seeing you again, Adam.”

 

Adam nodded, still bright red.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

 

He just nodded, and waved at you as you left the garage. Strange boy.

 

When you made it out, you quickly hurried over to a back alley. When you were alone and hidden well, Master Red appeared in front of you.

 

“geez, what was with that car-fixer guy?”

 

“Oh my goodness, you  _ threw wrenches at Adam’s head! _ What is wrong with you?!”

 

Master Red stretched leisurely, “eh, i didn’t like him.”

 

“You could’ve killed him!”

 

“That was the point, sweetheart. dang humans and their thick skulls... or maybe that was just him, he did seem a bit dense.”

 

“Oh my goodness, I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you right now.” You face palmed. “If you try to kill another human, I’ll tell Master Sans.”

 

“He’d probably encourage it.”

 

“Please don’t say things that depress me, Master.” You said, exasperated. “Can you take me home, now?”

 

“hmmm, i don’t know.” Master Red grinned. “i think i should make you walk.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“because this was all your fault in the first place.”

 

“You’re the one that tried to throw paint on me. And the one that made me paint the car. And the one that wanted to paint the car in the first place-”

 

“you’re getting on my nerves.”

 

“Alright, what do you wish for, Master?”

 

“hmmm...” Master Red pretended to think, “how about you grovel like you made me?”

 

“I’d rather walk.” You said, beginning to make the trek back.

 

“ugh, stop being boring.” He tugged on your collar and pulled you back to him. “alright, if you won’t grovel, then how about the next best thing.” He looked to the side, looking more nervous.

 

“And what’s that, Master Red?”

 

“close your eyes for ten seconds, and don’t open them under any circumstances.”

 

You eyed him skeptically, “That... sounds ambiguously creepy.”

 

“oh, stop being a baby, i promise i won’t do anything ‘ _ unethical _ ’ perse.”

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

“it means just do it before i lose my temper.” He said, growing more irritated for reasons you couldn’t tell.

 

What’s the worse that could happen? “Very well, Master Red.” You said and closed your eyes.

 

1

 

2

 

3

 

Nothing happened, save for you started to hear shaking.

 

5

 

6

 

Something cold and shaky pressed against your lips. You jumped, surprised, but you still didn’t open your eyes.

 

7

 

8

 

Nothing more than the cold feeling of smoothness touched your lips, and then it left. You were surprised and almost touched by the sweet innocence of it, especially considering this was Master Red you were talking about.

 

9

 

10

 

“thanks, sweetheart.”

 

You opened your eyes. You weren’t in the alley way anymore, but your room. And Master Red was gone. You couldn’t help the lingering comfort you had over the sweet gesture...

 

Until you realized that that was probably a romantic gesture. You knew Master Red was always into you physically, but romantically? There was nothing physical about that kiss, it had to be romantic.

 

Or maybe it was platonic, and it was just a common gesture for monsters? Similar to how some people will kiss both cheeks of a person as a greeting, maybe for monsters a gentle kiss on the lips is a sign of friendship or gratitude?

 

Oh, this was too confusing. 

 

* * *

 

“okay, boss. it’s finally done.” Master Red excitedly tugged Master Black into the garage. You were secretly following them, knowing that you couldn’t get Master Black’s genuine reaction if you were there. He’d probably shrug it off like the tsundere he was if you were there.

 

“THIS BETTER BE GOOD, SANS. I WAITED LIKE TWO DAYS FOR THIS.” Master Black grumbled. “AND WHEN I SAY GOOD, I MEAN LIKE ‘CHANGE MY VERY EXISTENCE ASTRONOMICALLY’ GOOD.”

 

“it’s pretty good.” Master Red shrugged, before he put his hand on the door knob. “you ready?”

 

“SANS, I’VE BEEN READY FOR 48 HOURS-!!”

 

Master Red opened the door with a grin. Master Black on the other hand was star struck. 

 

“well, boss?”

 

“M-M-MY CAR, IT’S-!” Master Black had a completely excitable and enthusiastic smile on his face you’ve only seen a few times when he thought he was alone before, “ _ SO COOL!! _ ”

 

Master Red beamed. “thought you might like it.”

 

Master Black made a beeline for the car, “AND IT’S SO SHINY! LIKE IT’S NEW!”

 

“we got a professional to come in and fix it up perfectly for you.” He lied. “only the best for my boss, after all.”

 

“A PROFESSIONAL?? NO WONDER IT TOOK SO LONG!” Master Black hugged the car with earnest. “AAAAAAAAH... IT’S SO SMOOTH... I’M TAKING IT OUT FOR A RIDE RIGHT NOW! AND, FOR YOUR EFFORTS, I’LL ALLOW YOU TO COME ALONG.”

 

Master Black allowing another person in his car? He must’ve been an a seriously good mood.

 

“BUT YOU HAVE TO BE IN THE TRUNK.”

 

“fine with me, boss.” Master Red’s voice was laced with affection.

 

Well, at least those two were happy.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reader so far knows for sure that 2 skeles are into her (Orange and Blue), she's pretty sure 3 more are into her (Sans, Black, and Red), she's knows that 4 are into her physically (Red, Black, Purple, and Indigo), and she's hoping that 1 is into her (Green). And good 'ol Papy is an enigma. And Yellow's there too. (Flippin' flapjacks I actually ship Yellow and the reader pretty hardcore but plot requires them buddies) ((but also, like honestly, I ship everyone and the reader pretty hardcore and it's hard I guess I'll just have to do a polyandry)).
> 
> Man this chapter was so hard to right at first, idk man. 
> 
> Sorry I'm a bit behind on checking message AND fanarts AND everything, I promise I'm not ignoring anyone I'm just the worst ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	27. Game Night: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Masters want you to play Truth or Dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops jk there was stuff here, but someone special informed of some important stuffs so THANKS!
> 
> If you wanna know what it's about, check my tumblr: http://raccoonsinqueen.tumblr.com/hisses_gleefully

“and then muffet had to swoop in at the last minute, i swear the look on blue’s face was priceless.” Master Orange finished up the rest of his story as the rest of your Masters erupted with laughter, save for Master Blue.

 

“PAPY, THAT WASN’T FUNNY! I COULD’VE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT! GRILLBY IS SUUUUPER SCARY!” He pouted.

 

“GRILLBY? SCARY?” Master Papyrus laughed. “PFFFT!”

 

“now that’s funny, heheh!” Master Sans joined.

 

“no no, i get what you mean entirely, baby blue.” Both Master Red and Master Black shivered. You poured them another drink, seeing their glasses becoming more and more empty.

 

“anyway, i’m just glad muffet was there in time.” Master Orange exhaled, as if recalling fond memories.

 

“OR THAT SHE COULD STOP GRILLBY AT ALL!” Master Blue jumped up. “GRILLBY’S SUPER POWERFUL, I WAS SO IMPRESSED THAT SHE WAS ABLE TO NEGOTIATE US OUT OF THAT BIND! NOW DOUBT SHE USED SOME AMAZING PERSUASION SKILLS TO GET US OUT!

 

“nah, i’m pretty sure grillby’s got a thing for her.”

 

Another eruption of laughter from each of your Masters, still resulting in Master Blue pouting, until he eventually ended up laughing anyway.

 

Well, it was nice to see your Masters all getting along so well. And even better, they were all keeping themselves occupied, meaning you could go get some chores done. You were about to leave the room, when Master Red stopped you.

 

“hey, sweetheart. where you going?”

 

Drat, and you were so close too! “I was just going to finish cleaning up dessert downstairs, if you each wouldn’t mind.”

 

“I MIND. I WANT MORE WINE.” Master Black leisurely called.

 

“Master Black, you’re glass is full.”

 

“IT WON’T BE AFTER TOO LONG!” 

 

All of your Masters laughed, and if all of your Masters were laughing with Master Black you knew it could only mean one thing. They were all a little drunk.

 

You exhaled, “Maybe we should set aside the wine for now...” You didn’t want all of them hammered. You could only imagine the hangover, resulting in grumpy and needy Masters.

 

You heard boos from all around the table. Obviously, they did not like that idea. 

 

“I’VE GOT A BETTER IDEA!” Master Blue chimed. “WHAT IF INSTEAD, YOU GOT US SOME MORE!”

 

More obnoxious laughter, almost causing you to roll your eyes.

 

“What an idea, Master Blue. I’ll just go downstairs and fetch some more for you.” Yeah, you weren’t coming back.

 

“you’re lying.” Master Orange sang. Darn his keen abilities.

 

You sighed. “Very well, Masters.” They were all so high maintenance like this.

 

“OH OH, LET’S PLAY A GAME WHILE WE’RE ALL HERE!” Master Papyrus chimed, holding his drink up excitedly.

 

“like what, bro?” Master Sans tilted his head.

 

“WHAT ABOUT EYE SPY?”

 

More boos from around the table.

 

“HEY!” Master Papyrus huffed, defensively. “EYE SPY IS A CLASSY AND NOBEL GAME!”

 

“it’s boring. how about russian roulette?” Master Red sipped at his drink.

 

“how about you _russ-_ on out of here?” Master Sans snickered.

 

“LET’S PLAY EXECUTION!” Master Black said excitedly. “I SAY WE KILL OF THE ASHTRAY, HE’S ALREADY CANCER RIDDEN SOOOO.”

 

“okay, rude.” Master Orange set down his drink with a smirk. “alright, i got a game. but if we play it, ms. y/n over here has to join us.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

All of your Masters perked up in anticipation.

 

“let’s play  _ truth or dare. _ ”

 

“Alright, no.”

 

“ALRIGHT, YES!” Said Master Black, Blue, and Papyrus.

 

“that sounds fun.” Master Red mused.

 

Master Sans shrugged, “i’d be up for it.”

 

“great, let’s play.” Master Orange smirked.

 

“I have way too many chores for this.” You sighed, grumpily.

 

“THAT’S YOUR EXCUSE FOR EVERYTHING!” Master Blue waved nonchalantly.

 

“I wonder why.” You said under your breath.

 

“alright, kid.” Master Orange grinned. “come join the table, you’ve been voted in.”

 

More like ordered.

 

You took a seat in between Master Blue and Master Sans. You made sure to steer clear of the wine. At least somebody in this house had to stay sober. 

 

“okay, rules.” Master Orange held up a finger. “number 1: if you refuse to do a truth, then you  _ have  _ to do the dare. if you refuse to do a dare, then you  _ have _ to do a second dare and you can’t go back to the first.”

 

“FAIR ENOUGH.” Master Papyrus voiced.

 

“number 2: no violence or fighting dares/truths. i’m looking at you, edge.”

 

Mater Black scoffed, “TYPICAL. OF COURSE  _ YOU _ WOULD TAKE ALL THE FUN OUT OF THE GAME.”

 

“number 3: no daring to answer a truth or choose truth.”

 

You exhaled, thank goodness... You knew that would’ve been used against you somehow.

 

“and number 4: no lying or backing out of a dare. and trust me, i’ll be able to tell if you’re lying.”

 

“OKAY THAT’S GREAT, LET’S START! WE SHOULD GO CLOCKWISE, AND I’LL GO FIRST!” Master Blue said excitedly. Great, clockwise meant you’d be  _ last _ . Just your luck.

 

“go at it, blue.” Master Orange stretched.

 

Master Blue ‘MWEH’d excitedly, before turning to you with excitement. “MS. Y/N! TRUTH OR DARE?” 

 

Of course. It was going to be one of  _ those  _ days. Better make things easy on yourself. “Truth.”

 

“OKAY, UHM...” Master Blue thought to himself for a good long moment, tapping his chin in contemplation. “GOT IT! WHO DO YOU LIKE?” Master Blue blushed lightly.

 

“Well, I like a lot of people-”

 

“NO, I MEAN WHO’S YOUR  _ CRUSH _ ?!”

 

“oh my stars, what are we, eleven?” Master Red grumbled.

 

Master Blue flushed a bright blue, “UGH, I’M SERIOUS! OKAY, ANSWER Y/N! WHO DO YOU  _ LIKE _ IN THAT WAY!”

 

“Because of the childish and obvious cliche nature of this question, can we omit-?”

 

“no omissions.” Master Orange yawned. “you can change it for a dare, though.”

 

You thought long and hard. You should probably steer clear of dares for now, there’s no telling the mayhem that could be cause otherwise. 

 

“Alright, fine.” You fidgeted. Suddenly, all of the attention in the room was making you more and more nervous as it turned to you. “There is, uhm, someone...”

 

“wait, seriously?” Master Red gawked.

 

“nah,” Master Sans waved his hand nonchalantly. “guys, we cleared this up like four months ago, remember? it was prince charming.”

 

“Well, uh not exactly. He’s entirely real.”

 

Everyone in the room choked on their own non existent throats.

 

“WAIT  **_WHAT?!_ ** ” Master Black stood, slamming his hands on the table.

 

“I-I HAD NO IDEA!” Master Papyrus boomed, “YOU MUST TELL US, MS. Y/N!”

 

“WELL, THAT WAS THE TRUTH SO YOU KINDA HAVE TO.” Master Blue played with his fingers, nervously. 

 

You looked away bashfully, a pink tint across your cheeks. “R-right... I just... You all know him, so...”

 

“WAIT what?” Master Black sat back down.

 

“that means it could be...” Master Orange cleared his throat as a colorful array of red, orange, and blue crossed your Masters’ faces.

 

“Ah, sorry!” You said, flustered. “I-I’m just a little embarrassed, is all... We, uhm, talked so much together recently, that I... Well...”

 

“w-well, out with it, sweetheart!” Master Red stood on the edge of his seat.

 

“R-right... it’s, uhm...” You mumbled the name incredibly softly.

 

“a little louder, kid.” Master Orange scooted closer.

 

“It’s Mr. Green!” You were burning hotter than lava at this point, but a slightly adoring yet childish smile was splayed across your face. Your Masters, on the other hand, had their expression change significantly.

 

“Wait, what?” Each of them said this time around.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, it must be painfully awkward with him being your relative and all, and I’m sure you’ve known him for years and it’s just strange thinking that your  _ human maid _ has fallen for a monster of such a status, but oh he truly is wonderful!” You hands cupped your beaming face. “He’s so interesting and kind and gentlemanly and not to mention super handsome, oh I’ve nevermetsomeonesorespectfultomeinmyentirelifeIwassoimpressedwhenIfirstmethimImeanhowcouldn’tIhe’ssotallandkindandnottomentionincrediblyintelligentandwowzershaveyouseenhiminatuxnowthatissomehotstuffrightthereletmetellyoubutohI’mramblingatthispointI’msosorryit’sjusthe’ssoooogreatand-!”

 

“wait wait wait, kid.” Master Sans stopped you, causing you to look up and realize all the irritated looks on your Master’s faces. Master Blue was looking off to the side, slightly bitterly, while Master Orange was straight up looking annoyed off in the other direction. Master Black was fully facing you, his face red with anger and his fists shaking, while Master Red was tapping on the table methodically while looking at you annoyed. Master Papyrus just looked uncomfortable, while Master Sans was sweating and almost shaking. “you said you were talking to him regularly?”

 

“Oh yes, do you remember the bird that I saved a few weeks ago?”

 

Master Sans’ smile strained, but he nodded.

 

“Well, apparently he was a messenger bird sent by Mr. Green and Yellow! Poor thing, got lost on his way to find me... But when I helped him, he gave me a letter from the two wonderful skeletons! And since then, we’ve been sending letters back and forth! Unfortunately, it takes quite a while to receive and send letters... but Mr. Bird has been getting faster!”

 

“....that’s...” Master Sans looked like he was trying to find the right words. “ _ great. _ ”

 

“Isn’t it, though!” You chimed, before realizing you must’ve been being insensitive. “Oh, my apologies if it makes you uncomfortable that I’m rather fond of your relative, I hope that won’t make things awkward... I still feel the same about you all, if that helps!”

 

It was like an arrow shot to the chest for each of your Masters, before finally Master Black stood up. “IT MOST CERTAINLY DOES  _ NOT _ HELP!! NO WONDER YOU’VE BEEN SLACKING SO MUCH ON YOUR CHORES LATELY, YOU’VE BEEN FROLICKING WITH MR. TALL, GREEN, AND BORING ALL DAY LONG!”

 

“How can we be frolicking if he’s thousands of miles away-?”

 

“SILENCE! I FORBID THIS AFFAIR FROM CONTINUING ANY LONGER! I’M BANNING IT!”

 

You puffed out your cheeks, annoyed with his need to control everything in you life. You looked to your other Masters, who did nothing to stop his outrageous demands. Typical! Of course their immediate reaction would be to try and keep everything in their line of control! But you had been expecting this, so you were prepared. “Well, I’m afraid you can’t do that, Master Black.” You said, smugly.

 

“ _ WHAT?!” _

 

You smirked, “Because I happen to be paying for this  _ myself! _ Mr. Bird even gives me a delivery discount because he knows I’m super poor, that lovely monster.” You actually suspected it was because Mr. Bird shipped you and Mr. Green, after you caught him reading one of your letters with a goofy grin on his beak. 

 

Master Blue stood up frantically, “B-B-BUT THE PEN AND P-PAPER! THAT BELONGS TO US!”

 

“RIGHT!” Master Black smiled, “USING OUR OWN RESOURCES FOR YOUR OWN FRIVOLOUS FANTASIES? DESPICABLE!”

 

“On the contrary, Master Black.” You smirked. “I happen to be paying for both of those,  _ myself _ ! With my own hard-earned money!”

 

Master Red stood up this time, “but your writing it on  _ our time _ , right? when you should be working?”

 

You shook your head, “Wrong again, I spend my time writing  _ after hours.  _ Meaning  _ on my own time _ .” You had prepared fully for this situation, and there was no way you were going down.

 

All of your Masters looked to Master Sans, as if he could fix this. “u-uh, kid-!”

 

“Master Sans, I must say that my writings to your relatives could in no way be harmful in anyway, shape, or form. Afterall, it is  _ your _ relative that I am writing to, meaning you can confirm this with him. And if that isn’t sufficient enough, you can confirm it with Mr. Bird himself. Not only that, but all of my communications with him are on my own time and money. Preventing me or banning me from doing such things would be  _ unjust, immoral,  _ and an obvious whim of unbridled  _ jealousy _ . Wouldn’t you say?”

 

Mwahahaha! You didn’t leave a single loophole! There was no possible way for them to take this from you, and you could see it on all of their faces! Victory was yours!

 

“s-sure?”

 

You beamed in victory “Thank you for your agreement, Master Sans.” You sat down, content.

 

“WHAT?! YOU CAN’T JUST-!”

 

“Master Papyrus, I do believe it’s your turn.”

 

Master Papyrus blinked, “OH RIGHT! I ALMOST FORGOT WE WERE PLAYING WITH ALL OF THESE TWISTS OF EVENTS...”

 

Master Black still looked like he wanted to object, but he eventually couldn’t think of anything to say and sat down rather grumpily, which was soon followed reluctantly by Master Blue and Master Red.

 

“SOOOO.... Y/N! TRUTH OR DARE!” Master Papyrus beamed.

 

“Uh, Master Papyrus? I just went.”

 

“YES YOU DID!” Master Papyrus was still smiling.

 

“...Okay...” Master Papyrus was a cinnamon roll, so it was probably safe calling dare with him. “Dare.”

 

“CAN YOU SING A SONG, MS. Y/N!” Master Papyrus pulled his arms to his chest, excitedly. 

 

Well, crap.

 

“Okay, second dare.”

 

“WHAT?? BUT WHY MS. Y/N!” Master Papyrus whined.

 

“I HAVE TO ADMIT, I’M A BIT CURIOUS NOW!” Master Blue giggled.

 

“you should’ve made her pole dance.” Master Red grinned.

 

“PFFT! THE HUMAN SINGING?? NYAHAH! DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH, I DON’T WANT MY EARS BROKEN TONIGHT!” Master Black laughed.

 

“heh, i wouldn’t speak so soon, edge.” Master Sans winked. Wait, how would he even know that you...?

 

“Second dare, please?” You asked again.

 

Master Papyrus exhaled exaggeratedly. “FINE... BUT YOUR SECOND DARE IS THAT YOU HAVE TO DANCE!”

 

Dance? Oh well, it wasn’t your first time dancing with these skeletons, and it wouldn’t be your last. “Very well, Master Papyrus.” You stood up.

 

“yes! pole dancing! finally!” Master Red chimed.

 

“Uhm, no. I’ll do the dare... only if Master Orange dances with me.” 

 

“wait, what?” Master Orange choked on his drink. He had been chilling in the back this whole time, might as well give him a little encouragement to do something.

 

“WAIT, WHY PAPY??” Master Blue looked conflicted. 

 

“Because I’ve already danced with Master Black, Master Blue, and Master Papyrus, and I have the lingering feeling that dancing with Master Red wouldn’t be too pleasant...”

 

“i think you mean just too _ pleasing. _ ” Master Red winked at you, causing you to shiver.

 

“...” You ignored him. “And Master Orange is taller than Master Sans, so it’d be easier to dance the right parts that way.”

 

Master Sans looked like you had just hit him in the head with an old sack of genocide. “wait,  _ what? _ ”

 

Master Orange was looking rather orange on the other hand. “h-hey, kid i appreciate it and all, but i’m not that dancin’ type, if you get what i’m saying.”

 

“THAT’S FOR SURE.” Master Black scoffed.

 

You ignored Master Black and held out your hand for Master Orange, “Come on, Master Orange. I’m sure you’ll do just fine. Please?”

 

Master Orange looked up at you with a glow illuminating his features. “uh, s-sure. i guess.” You took your hand and you pulled him up.

 

“Master Papyrus?” You turned to Master Papyrus, who was already shuffling with his phone. 

 

“GOT IT! GOT IT! WHAT KIND OF DANCE MUSIC DO YOU WANT?”

 

“A waltz is fine.”

 

“EASILY DONE!” Master Papyrus chimed, before pressing play. “OKAY, GET READY!”

 

Master Orange was shaking ever so slightly, poor guy. His face was a bright orange and he was sweating nervously. “l-look, y/n. i’m not really g-good at-”

 

You grabbed his hands and placed them at your waist, making him shiver once over. “Master Orange, as I said, you’ll do just fine. I’ll lead you through it.”

 

He nodded, still a bright shade of orange as the starting measure played.

 

Now, Master Orange wasn’t lying. He really wasn’t a good dancer. It was no wonder Master Blue was so bad at dancing, his brother couldn’t even get the right steps! But because you were taking the lead, Master Orange didn’t do... bad. Sure, he accidentally stepped on your foot a few times and you had to lead him in the right direction when he took a wrong turn, but he did passible. Unlike Master Blue who tried to direct you the entire time leading to a poor mess of a dance, Master Orange let you guide him so it ended up working out in all the enjoyable ways. 

 

As the song started coming to the end, you whispered to Master Orange lowly, saying, “ _ Hold my waist. _ ”

 

Master Orange confusedly grabbed your waist roughly, and with a quick turn and a correct position of leaning, you were able to dip yourself in his arms. Master Orange looked at you with awe over the own maneuver, looking from your eyes to your lips, then down your chest and past your navel. His eyelights met back up to you as he leaned closer, the song finally ending.

 

“well, whoopty freakin’ do. ya did it.” Master Red interrupted the moment, leading you to crack a smile as Master Orange grumbled and pulled you up.

 

“Thank you, Master Papyrus.” Master Papyrus gave you a thumbs up as he put his phone away. “And thank you, Master Orange. As I said, you were just fine.”

 

Master Orange’s eye(sockets?) widened. “t-thanks, y/-”

 

“FINE? THAT WAS MEDIOCRE AT BEST.” Master Black critiqued. “AND ONLY BECAUSE THE SLAVE WAS LEADING YOU THE WHOLE TIME, LIKE SOME KIND OF LOST INCOHERENT CHILD! THE HUMAN ALONE IS BARELY AVERAGE, BUT WITH YOU DRAGGING HER DOWN? IT WAS HILARIOUS.”

 

Before Master Orange could discontentedly reply, you said, “Sometimes, a dance isn’t good from how pleasing it is to the eye, but how enjoyable it is the the dancers.”

 

There was a bit of silence, before Master Black scoffed and Master Orange looked at you with admiration. “i-i’m glad you enjoyed it, kid... i did to.”

 

You smiled at him, before you all took your seats.

 

“Alright, who’s next?”

 

“ME.” Master Black crossed his arms. “SLAVE. TRUTH OR DARE?”

 

“Wait, I just went twice in a row, shouldn’t it be someone else's turn?”

 

“ _ SILENCE! _ TRUTH OR DARE?!”

 

You sighed. Well, no way you were doing dare with him. “Truth.”

 

“TRUTH? UGH, YOU’RE SO BORING.”

 

“Kind as always, Master Black.”

 

Master Black rolled his eyelights, and tapped on his chin in thought. “HMMM... OH, OF COURSE!” Master Black’s face was a slight red, but his expression was nothing but cocky. “LIST FROM WORST TO BEST OF ALL YOUR KISSES!”

 

Eulgh, what did he want you to do? And why was it so specific! It was like he was expecting a specific answer... “Do you mean since working here or my whole life?”

 

“YOUR WHOLE... WAIT,  **WHAT DO YOU MEAN SINCE WORKING HERE!!** ” Master Black fumed in rage. “ **HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN KISSED SINCE BEING HERE??!** ”

 

You started counting on your fingers. “Well, if we count that one time Master Red licked a thermometer and shoved it down my throat when I was sick as an indirect kiss, then I’d say probably nine.”

 

“ **_NINE?!_ ** ” But it wasn’t just Master Black that yelled that, it was all of your Masters.

 

“BUT I HAVEN’T EVEN KISSED YOU  _ ONCE??!!” _ Master Blue grabbed the sides of his skull in desperation. “I HAVE TO PICK UP MY GAME!!”

 

“YOU’RE TELLING ME!!” Master Papyrus groaned in melancholy.

 

“OKAY OKAY OKAY,” Master Black sat down with a loud thud and rubbed his temple bone in irritation. “JUST GIVE ME THE TOP FIVE, I DON’T THINK MY MENTAL SANITY CAN HANDLE ANYMORE OF YOUR INANE TENDENCIES.  _ BUT!  _ DON’T THINK YOU’RE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! LATER WE’LL HAVE A TALK ABOUT YOUR  _ PROMISCUOUS _ WAYS!”

 

Oh boy, what fun will  _ that _ be. Well, better get this over with. “Okay, I guess number five would be the kiss I had last week with Master Red, but it’s only number five because it was a peck.”

 

“ **_LAST WEEK?!_ ** ” Master Black stood up, enraged and grabbing his poor brother by the collar.

 

Master Red cursed lowly under his breath, before looking to you with betrayal. “ _ y/n?! _ what the heck!? are you  _ trying _ to get me killed?!”

 

“Sorry, Master Red, but you were the one that told me to close my eyes for ten seconds and not to move.” 

 

“ **NOT ONLY DID YOU KISS** **_MY HUMAN_ ** **LAST WEEK, DEAR BROTHER, BUT YOU** **_STOLE THE KISS?!_ ** ” Oh boy, poor Master Red was shaking like a leaf in the middle of a blizzard, his eyelights small with terror. 

 

“i-i-it wasn’t like t-hat-t i-i-!”

 

You hurried on to the next one before Master Black could tear apart any bones from Master Red’s body, “Number four would be the one Master Sans stole when there was a blackout and he thought I wouldn’t notice.”

 

Master Sans looked like he had been struck with 999999 damage as everyone looked at him with disbelief. Master Black even dropped Master Red in his shock.

 

“BROTHER, IS THIS TRUE?” Master Papyrus asked, wearily.

 

“w-what? that? no. i wouldn’t- i mean-” Master sans started to sweat, “w-where are you even getting that from kid? i didn’t, uhm-”

 

“Remember? When it was really dark? And I went upstairs to close the window, but then my candle went out and it was too dark to see anything? Then you sat me down and kissed me while I was vulnerable? And before lightning could strike and reveal your identity, you ran away-?”

 

“okay, we get it kid.” Master Sans pulled his hood over his bright blue face to keep from showing his humiliated expression.

 

“Alright, just checking.” You said, just now noticing the looks of judgement from your other Masters. “Then for number three... it’d probably be a tie between the kiss Master Black forced on me a couple weeks ago when he got too scared to say ‘I love you’ and the one where Master Orange got me drunk and didn’t think I’d remember him kissing me.”

 

“OKAY, FIRST OFF I’M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING! SECOND OFF, I DON’T LOVE YOU, I DON’T LOVE ANYONE! AND THIRD OFF  **_I’M NUMBER THREE?!?!_ ** **AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT IT’S SHARED WITH** **_THAT ASHTRAY?!”_ **

 

But Master Orange was too shocked to even care about Master Black’s insults. “ _ y-you-! _ ” Master Orange put his skull in his hands, the orange on his face seeping through the cracks of his phalanges. “oh my stars...”

 

“YOU PAPY?! YOU KISSED Y/N?” Master Blue shook his head with disbelief, “I CAN’T BELIEVE, MY OWN BROTHER GOT TO HER BEFORE ME!! WAS I EVEN THE FIRST TO CONFESS?!”

 

“Oh no, you’re the only one, Master Blue.”

 

“WELL, AT LEAST I HAVE SOMETHING!” Master Blue threw his hands up in the air, completely done.

 

“OKAY, BUT  _ WHO’S _ IN FRONT OF ME THEN?” Master Black asked, also pretty much done.

 

“Mr. Purple would be next on the list then.” This one caught even more surprise and anger.

 

“ARE YOU?!  _ KIDDING?!!  _ **_ME!!!_ ** ” Master Black threw his chair across the room, breaking some vase you’d have to clean up later.

 

“i swear to asgore, i knew there was something wrong when he said you tasted like strawberries...” Master Orange grumbled.

 

“you  _ enjoyed _ kissing that bbq sauce guzzling garbage disposal?!” Master Red fumed.

 

“Well, it was the only one so far that was consensual.”

 

“you. consensual kissed. purple.” Master Sans emphasized each point with a tap of his finger on the table, his smile strained.

 

“Well yeah, how do you think I got out in one piece? Though, I have to say, Mr. Purple is awful in every way but one-”

 

“STOP! NO MORE!” Master Blue cried, “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD, IT’S BURNING MY EARS, IF I HAD EARS! JUST SAY THE LAST ONE SO WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH...”

 

“Alright.” You said, leaving the others on the edge of their seats. “The last one goes to the kiss on the cheek from Mr. Green.”

 

You heard groans of annoyed voices and discontentment. 

 

“It was just so sweet and gently, all the while being respectful of my boundaries! So gentlemanly and-”

 

“enough of your  _ temporary _ infatuation, it’s my turn to go.” You growled inwardly at Master Red’s emphasized words. “alright y/n, truth or dare?”

 

“Okay, this is my fourth time with this, there has to be some kind of rule where the same person can’t be picked four times?” You turned to Master Orange.

 

“there is, but it’s the same person can’t be picked more than six times.”

 

“But there’s only six of you, once it get’s to the last person it’ll just be my turn!”

 

Master Orange shrugged, causing you to puff your cheeks out in annoyance. He was doing that on purpose, that jackwagon!

 

“Fine. I choose truth, Master Red.” You huffed and turned toward the shorter yet sweatier of your Masters.

 

“heheheheh, alright dollface. what are ya into?”

 

You cocked your head, “What am I into?”

 

“yeah,” Master Red licked his teeth, “you know, like what are your fetishes or kinks or whatever you wanna call it.”

 

You were about to say that you weren’t as gross as Master Red was, when Master Sans interrupted you.

 

“oh, i know this one.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“hold up, you do?” Master Red’s face twisted in disgust.

 

“yeah, remember y/n? you told me?” Master Sans had his usual grin, making you unable to read his thoughts. What was he even talking about. “you like choking quite a bit,  _ remember? _ ”

 

OH.

 

CRAP.

 

Master Sans’ grin widened when your face was struck with horror. You forgot about that little tale you told, and wow was it coming back to bite you in the rear.

 

“well? i’m right aren’t i?” 

 

Darn him and his sneaky ways! He was trying to get you to admit you were lying, but jokes on him you were too stubborn for that!

 

“R-relatively...” You said, clearing your throat. You could feel the embarrassment burn on your cheeks.

 

Taking a look back, you saw Master Sans grin slightly waver. It was apparent that he was annoyed you still wouldn’t tell the truth, even if it meant  _ this.  _ Master Blue and Papyrus both looked at you with a mix of confusion and horror. Master Red, on the other hand, was looking confused and excited, while Master Orange just looked confused, most likely over your vague answer in order to throw off his lie detector.

And Master Black looked simply ecstatic.

 

“YOU’RE INTO CHOKING  _ QUITE A BIT _ , HUH?” Master Black couldn’t wipe off the ridiculous smile off his face.

 

You wanted to scream at him ‘YOU IDIOT I ONLY TOLD HIM THAT TO PROTECT YOU (AND MOSTLY ME) BUT YOU TOO!!’ But instead you just nodded, slowly and embarrassed beyond all belief.

 

“NYAHAHA! HOW INTERESTING!” He laughed, haughtily.

 

“best. truth. ever.” Master Red drooled.

 

“Okay okay, let’s just move on. Master Orange, it’s your turn, correct? And I beg of you, pick someone that isn’t me.”

 

“well, okay.”

 

You exhaled with relief. At least you had this break.

 

“hmmm, let’s see who’s left... oh, how about y/n. truth or dare?”

 

“Ooooof course.” You drawled. “Alright, truth.”

 

Master Orange smirked and leaned his jaw in his hands, “who do you think is the most physically attractive out of all of us?”

 

Okay, Master Black had his ego fed enough today, time to move on, “Okay, dare.”

 

Master Orange quirked a bone brow, before saying, “fine. how about you play  _ seven minutes in heaven _ with whoever you think is the most physically attractive?” He smirked.

 

What?? Why?! Just  _ why?!  _ Why must they make things so hard for you?! Ugh! This was the worst. “I’m never playing truth or dare ever again after this.” You said, standing up. “And I’m never giving you all wine again, either.”

 

“WELL, I GUESS THAT’S MY QUE TO GET UP, THEN!” Master Black stood up and stretched. “I MEAN, IT’S NOT LIKE IT COULD BE ANYONE ELSE!”

 

Master Orange rolled his eyelights, “edge, you’re too full of yourself. i’m pretty sure y/n doesn’t find  _ you _ the most-”

 

“No no, he’s right.” You said, stopped Master Orange in his tracks. “Master Black is definitely the most physically attractive.”

 

Master Black’s expression turned up with glee, while Master Orange’s deflated with dissapointed. “w-wait, i thought you thought-”

 

“THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE!” Master Papyrus jumped up, “BECAUSE  _ I _ AM INCREDIBLE HANDSOME IN EVERY WAY!” 

 

“That is true, Master Papyrus. You’re definitely super attractive, too. But Master Black wins this one.”

 

“WAIT!” Master Blue jumped up too. “WHAT ABOUT ME?!”

 

“NYAHAHAHA! HASN’T IT GOTTEN THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS YET? I AM LITERALLY A WALKING PIECE OF ART, HOW COULD ANY OF YOU EXPECT ANY DIFFERENT?”

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s because he spends so much time on his appearance everyday.”

 

“WHAT?! SILENCE! I DON’T DO SUCH THINGS!” He quickly retorted. “ANYWAY, SIMPLETONS LIKE YOU HAD  _ NO  _ CHANCE OF CATCHING THE SLAVE’S ATTRACTIONS SUCH AS HOW I HAVE.” Master Black pointedly looked to Master Orange, wearing an obnoxiously arrogant smirk. “I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT YOU COMING EVEN CLOSE TO MY LEVEL OF APPEARANCE, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST CRAWLED OUT OF A SEWER PIPE.”

 

Master Orange gritted his teeth as he looked at Master Black, lightning striking between the two like a battlefield. Before anything else could transpire, you grabbed Master Black by his scarf and pulled him along. “Come on, Master Black, we don’t have all day.”

 

“H-HEY! LET GO OF ME!” Master Black fumed as he pulled his scarf back. “I KNOW YOU’RE EAGER AND DESPERATE BUT-!”

 

“I’m gonna stop that sentence right there before I get any more offended. Master Orange, do you have the time?” 

 

“yes.” He grumbled, not even bothering to face to two of you.

 

“Okay, seven minutes starting now.” You stepped into the closet, which Master Black soon followed.

 

As the door shut, the two of you were encased in darkness. Soon, the darkness passed as Master Black began glowing. You blinked. Maybe... Maybe this didn’t have to be too bad.

 

You cleared your throat, startling Master Black.

 

“W-WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!”

 

“Well, I mean, we’re both already here-”

 

“NO. NEVER EVER. DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.”

 

“That’s fine.” You said, content. If he didn’t want to, you weren’t going to force him.

 

Another few seconds passed, before, “WHAT, YOU’RE NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK?!”

 

“You said never ever.”

 

“YEAH, AND I MEANT IT... UNLESS YOU ASKED.”

 

“Alright, do you wanna make out?”

 

A flurry of red illuminated the closet, “NGH-! YOU’RE SO CRUDE!!”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED! AND I WON’T UNLESS YOU ADD A PLEASE!”

 

You rolled your eyes, knowing well he couldn’t see you in the dark, “I’m not going to beg you to make out with me.”

 

“HNG-!” Master Black grumbled for a bit, “FINE! WE CAN KISS! JUST STOP PRESSURING ME ABOUT IT... BUT I HAVE RULES: 1. DON’T TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT! WHAT HAPPENS IN HERE STAYS IN HERE. AND 2. DON’T GET TOO ATTACHED, I KNOW YOU’LL BE HEAD OVER HEELS FOR ME AFTER THIS BUT IT’S A ONE TIME DEAL! NYAHAHA!”

 

“Fair enough, but I have a rule too. No talking.”

 

“WHO SAID YOU COULD MAKE ANY RULES?!”

 

“Well, I mean, we could always not make out. That’s a thing.”

 

“GOOD! I DIDN’T EVEN WANT TO, IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

 

...

 

....

 

.....

 

“STARS, WE’RE WASTING TIME, FINE. I’LL STAY SILENT.” Master Black quickly said.

 

“Great.” You quickly wrapped your arms behind his neck and kissed him deeply. He immediately returned your kiss, giving you the familiar feeling of the rhythmic tongue of cherries once more. His sharp fangs bit at your lips, trying to feel and probe at you more. Before long, Master Black lifted up your legs and slammed you against the wall behind you. A small gasp escaped from you before his mouth crashed down onto yours once more. You wrapped your legs around his hip bones, pushing your much smaller frame as close as you could, all the while scraping your nails along his vertebra. The low yet humming tune of his moans told you he liked that.

 

You need to make the no talking rule more often.

 

Before long, he let go of your lips and moved down to your neck, leaving a few small nips at the soft and exposed skin. His ginormous, sharp fangs were just one snap away from sinking his teeth into your neck. But instead of your fears, a long, hot, wet, and red tongue trailed up your jawline, as if tasting you.

 

“Nnng-!” You moaned in relief over not being torn apart. 

 

Master Black stopped for a moment, as if contemplating something. But before he could even think about doing anything else, he whispered lowly. “ _ They’re coming!” _

 

He immediately dropped you and you fell to your feet. As fast as you could, you fixed your hair and wiped the red slime off of your jaw. Looking over, you saw Master Black doing the same thing, but instead of his usual red tint of cheekbones when he got embarrassed, they were replaced with the brightest shade of pink you’ve ever seen, save for on Master Red. 

 

“S-SO, UHM, DID YOU-U LIKE IT?” Aw, that was cute.

 

“Oh yeah, that was nice. I’m not saying we should do that again, but we should definitely do that again sometime.”

 

The shade of pink only burned brighter. “H-HAH! THAT WAS-S A ONE TIME D-DEAL! I-I KNOW I’M IRRESISTIBLE, HUMA-AN. B-BUT I’VE GOT MORE I-IMPORTANT-!”

 

But your Master’s attempts to hold is pride were thwarted when your other Masters opened the door.

“alright, seven minutes are up.” Master Orange said, leisurely. “had fun?”

 

“NO!” Master Black immediately said, crossing his arms. “WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

 

Master Orange looked at him strangely, “uhm, really?”

 

“YES! WE DEFINITELY DID NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY- _ OW! _ ” You slammed your foot down on Master Black discreetly before turning to Master Orange.

 

“Nothing happened that you wouldn’t do yourself, Master Orange.” You smiled.

 

“...right.” He eyed you both, before turning back around to go back to the table.

 

“ _ YOU INSOLENT-!”  _ Master Black hissed at you quietly.

 

“Shh! They’re gonna hear you!” You said, before quickly following after Master Orange and sitting down. Master Black soon followed, rather grumpily as he sat down next to his brother.

 

“Alright, is it Master Sans turn?” You asked.

 

“oh yeah,” Master Sans thought for a second before saying, “alright, y/n. truth or dare.”

 

Of course. You sighed, “Dare.”

 

“heheh, tell us your favorite joke.”

 

Well, this was the easiest dare/truth all day! “My life.”

 

There was a small amount of uncomfortable silence.

 

“u-uh, kid?”

 

“That means it’s my turn right?”

 

“wait, let’s go back a second-” Master Sans tried to reason.

 

“Okay, Master Sans. Truth or Dare.”

 

Master Sans exhaled, “dare.”

 

“I dare you to let me go back to my chores.”

 

“and by dare, i meant truth.”

 

You furrowed your brow, before looking to Master Orange, who just shrugged.

 

“Fine. Tell me what’s in your workshop.”

 

You could’ve sworn you saw Master Sans’ eyelights go out for just a second. But as soon as it was gone, he closed his eyes. Master Sans waved at you nonchalantly, before saying, “you’re free to go, kid.”

 

“WAIT WHAT?!” Master Blue cried.

 

“JUST TELL HER WHAT’S IN THE STUPID WORKSHOP!” Master Black joined.

 

“oh, boy.” Master Red exhaled.

 

You stood up, “It was a pleasure playing with you all.” You curtsied, smiling lightly to yourself.

 

“don’t lie.” Master Orange rolled his eyelights.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers how fun is that?
> 
> Sometimes I wonder if anyone famous reads my fanfictions.


	28. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A true, dark nightmare haunts you.
> 
> WARNING: Dark imagery, implications of suicide, and SPOOP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week! (Tho, tbh, you guys made me laugh when I went in and read all the comments. Like 1/2 of you were like "GUYS THE QUEEN HAS DIED!" and the other 1/2 was like "NO NO JUST CHEKC THE BLOG SHE GOOD!") 
> 
> But to make up for it, I'm posting a second chapter tomorrow! I'm just kidding, I'm not posting it for you, I'm posting it for HALLOWEEN! THE BEST DAY OF THE YEAR!! *hisses in the distance*
> 
> Also, this one goes out to KillicaTheNerd, who made a much better version of this except Y/n doesn't kill everyone for me a while back! This was her idea, and it was great. Go check out her thing:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8195794/chapters/18775687

Your felt yourself go numb.

 

Your hands were shaking.

 

You could barely even breath.

 

Your eyes blurred in and out of focus as you read the accursed paper.

 

_ “Mr. Sans, _

 

_ I don’t know whether or not it’s been brought to your attention or it’s just slipped your mind, but you haven’t been returning my letters so I can only hope you just aren’t getting them. I haven’t received any payment for Y/n’s work for the past few months, and I’m not sure me or my child will be able to last another month. I have to ask for sake of peace in mind, is Y/n okay? Did she get hurt? Is she still alive? Those are the only reasons I can think of that we haven’t receive payment, other than her abandoning us. And if that’s the case... please tell her we’re sorry. _

 

_ Please reply,” _

 

You saw your mother’s signature at the bottom of the page, the familiar loops and turns filling you with sick memories.

 

When you had decided to search through Master Sans room, you had expected to find mysteries. Answers. Questions, even. 

 

But, not this.

 

_ Not this. _

 

You dropped the letter like it was fire. Like it would burn you if you held it any longer. 

 

A mix of emotions scratched at your insides, tearing your organs into pieces. Grief. Anger. Fear.  _ Betrayal. _

 

Your heart broke for your family. For your sibling. You thought that if Master Sans understood one thing about you, it was that you loved your sibling as much as he loved his. Then why would he hurt them? Hurt you? Did he truly think so lowly of humanity that he’d push them to starvation and slavery? Did he truly think so lowly of you? You thought... You thought the two of you had reached an understanding. That maybe, you were getting somewhere with him. That maybe, you could...

 

Your body snapped, your hands flying to catch your shaking head. How could he?!  _ How could he?!  _ You gave him your life! You gave him your freedom, your servitude, your  _ body! _ You gave him your loyalty, your love, your  _ heart! _ You gave him your resolve, your ambitions, your  _ soul! _ Anything he asked, you gave it to him! And for what? So you could let what’s left of your family STARVE and ROT!  **WHY?!**

  
  


Your soul froze over, as if all anger was washed away with ice in a second. What would he do when he found out you went into his room? Looked through his things? Found out his secrets? Found out his betrayal? Would he hurt you? Break you into submission once again? Or would he finally just end the deed, his obvious disdain for humanity turning to you. 

 

Your breath went uneven. You knew you were out of your own mind, you were unable to think clearly. You slid to your knees. You thought over the past months, trying to find any reason why he would do this to you. To you, who gave him everything. But the only thing you could remember was the locks around your actions, the bolts drilled into your conviction, the  _ chains _ around your  _ will _ with every order, command, and dictation your Masters gave you, only reminding you of their...

 

**_B e t r a y a l . .  .   ._ **

 

You hated this. You hated their lies and their secrets and their demands coated in sweet sugars and declarations of love. You couldn’t hate them, you could  _ never _ hate them. But you couldn’t let things continue. You. Just.  _ Couldn’t. _

 

But how? How could you escape this? How could you escape their locks, bolts, and chains? Their lies and sugars and secrets and love? They would lock you up even further if you tried to escape or ask them to leave, and they would kill you if you tried to go to the police or other humans. There was no escape...

 

No escape!?

 

_ N o   E s C a P e  -  ! _

 

The words drove you insane, your hands going to your eyes and scratching at your scalp. You couldn’t accept it, you wouldn’t! There had to be another way! There had to be-!

 

...

 

You stopped. 

 

_ There was. _

 

You could make it gentle. You could be kind about it. How terrible could death be, anyway? If you let them all free, none of them would have anybody to grieve over, and none would grieve over them. You would make sure it wouldn’t hurt to much. 

 

You would give them a  _ merciful _ death.

 

You stopped yourself. What were you thinking? Are you even capable of doing such a thing? How could you, who had always believed both humanity and monsterkind were good,  _ murder  _ another living being?

 

But how could death be any worse than your own personal torment? Was murder even  _ close  _ in maleficence to  _ continuing and evergoing  _ torture? You knew if they had their way, you’d be their slave for the end of your life.

 

And they  _ always  _ had their way.

 

You  _ couldn’t _ live like this. Not anymore. Not when you knew they were lying to you this whole time.

 

**_No more._ **

 

You stood up. You had to do this.

 

You were filled with...

 

**_D E T E R M I N A T I O N._ **

 

\---

 

“MS. Y/N!” Blue bound towards you, stars in his eyes. “I HEARD YOU WERE CALLING FOR ME!”

 

You smiled, standing up straight and looking at him from behind the counter in the kitchen. “I was, Master Blue.”

 

His face lit up with a cyan blue, his smile wider than anything you’ve seen in awhile. “REALLY?! HOW WONDERFUL! I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT FOR, MS. Y/N!” 

 

You set down a lovely tray of decorated frosted and sugary cookies in an assortment of different shapes. “Well, actually I was hoping you’d want to join me for a late morning snack?”

 

“YOU WANT ME TO EAT COOKIES WITH YOU?!” The excitement in his features was unparalleled. “OF COURSE! I’D LOVE TO!”

 

He quickly sat down on a bar stool and clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

 

“I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU WERE FEELING DOWN, BECAUSE YOU’VE BEEN SO DISTANT LATELY... BUT NOW I SEE THAT’S NOT THE CASE!”

 

“How curious.” You simply said, placing the frosted cookies on a plate.

 

“BECAUSE YOU’D TELL ME IF ANYTHING WAS WRONG, RIGHT?” Blue inquired, slightly nervous.

 

Your eyes softened. “Of course, Master Blue. You’d be the first I’d let know.”

 

Blue’s smile widened. He lowered his head, bashfully, voicing a couple of incoherent noises as the blue on his face began to light up the room.

 

You set down the cookies in front of him with a smile, and he immediately picked up a star cookie. “T-THANKS! THESE LOOK SUPER DELICIOUS! ALL THANKS TO YOUR AMAZING COOKING, NO DOUBT!”

 

“Thank you, Master Blue.”

 

Blue beamed, before opening his mouth to take a bite. But before he could sink his teeth in, he looked back to you curiously. “ARE YOU NOT GOING TO TRY ONE?”

 

“I’m not to hungry, right now.”

 

“THEN WHY DID YOU WANT TO SHARE A SNACK?” He cocked his head.

 

“Because I wanted to spend time with you.” You closed your eyes, thoughtfully.

 

This made Blue jump with a start, before he almost melted into his stool. “R-R-REALLY? AWWW, WOWIE! I-I LIKE SPENDING TIME WITH YOU, TOO! WE SHOULD DO IT MORE OFTEN! DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY NEW PUZZLE AFTER THIS? IT’S A REALLY COOL ONE!”

 

“I do.”

 

Blue beamed like it was his birthday, before he took a huge bite of his cookie. “MAYBE YOU CAN HELP ME CHOOSE WHAT STICKERS TO PUT ON IT! I WAS THINKING SPACESHIP ONES, BUT LATELY I’VE REALLY BEEN INTO-!”

 

Blue stopped.

 

“What’s wrong, Master Blue?” You asked.

 

Blue shook his head, “SORRY, I THINK I GOT SOME FROSTING STUCK IN MY TEETH.” His glowing cyan tongue trailed over his teeth before he kept talking. “BUT ANYWAY, YOU CAN HELP DECORATE IT! WOULDN’T THAT BE FUN?!”

 

“The funnest.” You smiled. You looked down, deep in thought, before you looked back up to Blue seriously. “Master Blue?”

 

“YES?” He asked, crumbs on his face and still chewing.

 

“Is there anything... important you’d like to do right now?”

 

“IMPORTANT?” Blue looked up, a finger to his jaw in thought. “LIKE WHAT?”

 

“Anything you’d want to do now just in any case you’d have to leave for a long time?”

 

Blue giggled, his face lit up in amusement. “WHAT A WEIRD QUESTION! YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY, I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, MS. Y/N!”

 

You glanced up at the unsuspecting monster, before your face molded into a welcoming smile. “That’s good. That makes me happy.”

 

Blue glowed with pure bliss, “M-ME TOO!”

 

You put a hand to your mouth in surprise, “Oh, I almost forgot! Would you like sprinkles on that?”

 

Blue stopped chewing to excitedly jump up, “DO I?! YES PLEASE! SPRINKLES ALWAYS MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!”

 

You turned around, before coming back with a lovely jar of blue sprinkles. Blue held out his plate with a smile, and you poured the jar over his plate. 

 

“THE MORE YOU PUT ON, THE BETTER THEY’LL BE!”

 

“I couldn’t agree more, Master.”

 

Blue took his plate back and licked his teeth with hunger. With an unsuspecting motion, Blue slowly sunk his teeth into the soft and cushioned star-shaped cookie coated in blue sprinkles.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Blue cocked his head to the side, “SORRY? WHAT FO-  _!! _ ”

 

Blue fell to the floor, coughing hysterically. You calmly walked around the counter to face him.

 

“I didn’t know how the poison would effect monsters... but it seems to be taking a longer and more painful time to kill you.”

 

Blue began to vomit spurts of what you could only assume was bone marrow.

 

“Surprisingly,” You monologued. “This isn’t making me as sad as I thought it would...”

 

Blue gasped for air, coughing out remnants of his bile. 

 

“I’m only sorry this is so hard for you...” You knelt down and tilted him up by his chin. His eyelights were dim and shaky with pain. “It’ll be over soon, I promise.” 

 

And you were right. After one more fit of violent coughing, his body went limp. You turned him over, his eyelights completely out. Before long, his body deteriorated into dust. You had heard about how monsters’ bodies turned to dust when they died, but you didn’t believe it was true. 

 

You closed your eyes and breathed slowly. Blue was gone.

 

**Your LV and EXP increased.**

 

And there were five left.

 

\---

 

“hey, y/n?” Orange scratched the back of his head, looking around. “have you seen blue? he said he wanted me to help him with his puzzle, but i can’t find him anywhere...”

 

You tilted your head, pouring the dustpan’s contents into the trash. “Not especially recently, no. Do you think he left somewhere?”

 

Orange looked to you for just a moment, before he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “maybe. i don’t know, the bike’s still out in the garage...”

 

“How curious... But I’m sure he’ll show up eventually, he always does. Would you like me to make you some tea in the meantime?”

 

Orange’s eyelights quickly scanned you for just a moment, searching your face for something. When you tilted your head to the side with confusion, he stopped. “yeah, sure...”

 

You nodded turning around and going to the cabinets to get a teacup.

 

“so when did you see him last?” Orange strolled around the counter, closer to you.

 

“He was in the kitchen looking for a snack last I saw him, Master.”

 

“really?” Orange edged closer to you. “when was that?”

 

“Earlier, this morning.” You pulled a teacup out.

 

“hmm. that wasn’t too long ago. and where did he go after that?”

 

You turned around and opened your mouth to talk, when you dropped the teacup be seeing his closeness. “Oh!” You quickly bent down to clean up the mess. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-!”

 

“don’t worry about it.” He said absentmindedly, watching your actions.

 

You began picking up the glass pieces with your bare hands, causing Orange to furrow his brow. Eventually, he bent over and started taking the pieces. “don’t pick it up with your bare hands, you’ll cut yoursel- ow!”

 

You dropped the pieces to bring your hands to your mouth, “Oh my goodness, are you okay?”

 

Orange seemed a bit surprised by your urgency. “yeah, yeah, it’s no big deal.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! If I hadn’t-!”

 

“no, y/n really.” Orange smiled. “i’m good. see? only a little cut.” He showcased his minor cut, a bead of marrow forming on his phalange.

 

You furrowed your brow, “Master Orange, you’re bleeding!”

 

“marrowing, actually.”

 

“You know that’s not the point!” You exhaled exaggeratedly.

 

Orange chuckled, his eyelights brightening. “heheh, didn’t know you were so worried about me.”

 

“Of course I worry about you...here.” You got up and picked up a cloth from the counter. You rinsed it with water, before turning back around and dabbing it on his wound.

 

“aww, well if you promise to be more careful next time,” Orange grinned. “i guess i’ll let you off the hook.”

 

You sighed, “I promise.” You picked up the remaining pieces with the napkin and threw them away.

 

“there’s a good girl!” He teased, standing back up.

 

You almost rolled your eyes, before asking, “Black tea with extra honey?”

 

“you know me well.” He closed his eye(sockets?), before going back to sit down at the counter.

 

“I do.” You smiled, before going to the pantry to make his tea.

 

Orange hummed as he watched you making the tea, before asking, “so what have you been upto today?”

 

Your eyes never left your work. “Nothing you would care to hear about.”

 

“really? are you sure about that?” He tilted his head, eyeing you once more.

 

“Relatively.” You said, pouring the honey in, looking back to Orange.

 

“well, i’ll trust your judgement, then.” His eyelights searched your face once more.

 

You picked up the teacup by the plate, and handed it to Orange. “Here you are, Master Orange.”

 

Orange looked to the cup, then to you, his expression unmoving. He took the cup. “thanks.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Taking his slightly cut hand, he picked up the teacup and brought it to his teeth. But he didn’t drink. “do you really want me to drink this?”

 

“Yes.” You said.

 

Orange set down the cup. “did you honestly think i wouldn’t notice?”

 

“No, I had a feeling you would.”

 

Orange exhaled, “where’s blue?”

 

You didn’t say anything.

 

Orange stood up. “ _ where’s blue?” _

 

“Are you going to kill me?”

 

Orange stopped. He seemed to be searching for an answer. “well, you did just try to kill me...”

 

“What do you mean try?”

 

Orange froze. “you-?”

 

“Laced the cup with wolfsbane.” You nodded to the teacup.

 

Orange closed his eye(sockets?) and breathed in deeply. “how long?”

 

“With the cut on your hand? A few moments and you’ll go numb.”

 

Bones immediately shot up to your neck, but stopped when Orange fell to his knees. He cursed lowly, underneath his breath.

 

You stepped around the bones. “I guess it’s lucky it kicked in so soon.”

 

“heh, lucky?” Orange breathed heavy.

 

You sat him up, noticing the pained expression on his face. “I’m sorry, does it hurt?”

 

“where’s blue?”

 

“It won’t after too long.”

 

“ **where’s. blue.** ”

 

You looked down, before looking back up into his dimming eyelights. “Do you want me to lie or tell you the truth?”

 

Orange looked conflicted, before saying, “lie to me.”

 

“He’s picking out stickers for his new puzzle at the store. He told me he wanted to get rocketships because he thinks those ones are cool.”

 

Orange relaxed. “...liar...”

 

Orange disintegrated into dust.

 

**Your LV and EXP increased.**

 

Two down, you just had four more.

 

\---

 

“SLAVE!” You heard from upstairs. “I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!”

 

“Coming, Master Black!” You called up to him.

 

You made your way up the stairs, and followed the loud voice into the second room of the second floor. Black’s room.

 

Black was sitting in front of a vanity, admiring himself, when you entered his room. 

 

“Yes, Master Black?” You asked.

 

“FETCH ME MY GLOVES AND SCARF! I NEED THEM. I’M GOING OUT.”

 

“Of course.” You left the room to go get his accessories.

 

You had often times felt like strangling Black, especially with the way he’s treated you, but you never thought you’d actually end up planning his death. For him, you felt the need to be sadistic and prolong his death, but you knew you cared for him too much for that. You’d make it as least painful as you could. Plus, it would be easier for you if you ended it fast.

 

You knew you had to be rougher with Black and Red, though. Their LV was higher than the others, meaning their defense and attack would be too. Not to mention their strength and aggression was not something to mess with.

 

But if you could get Black, Red would be easy. And you knew how to get Black.

 

You returned to the dark room, the red gloves and scarf in your arms.

 

“TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!” He complained.

 

“My apologies, Master Black.” You said, before coming to his side.

 

He held out his arm to take the gloves and scarf, but instead of giving them to him, you slid one of the gloves on for him. Black looked surprised to you at first, but just turned back to the mirror, allowing it.

 

You went to his other side, sliding on another glove. You stepped in between him and the vanity.

 

“DO YOU MIND?” He hissed, annoyed. “I’M TRYING TO-!”

 

You wrapped the scarf around his neck twice in a specific position, your hands lingering. 

 

Black blinked, “YOU, UH, WRAPPED THAT AROUND IN A WEIRD ANGLE...” He said, distracted by your touch. “WHAT ARE YOU-?”

 

“You know, you really do look cool.” You mused, honestly. “Master Red thinks so, too. He loves you alot.”

 

Black turned away from you, “OF COURSE HE DOES! YOU'RE JUST REPEATING FACTS I ALREADY KNOW! WHAT IS YOUR POINT TO ALL OF THIS, SLAVE?”

 

“I only wish I could’ve helped you two figure out your relationship better.”

 

“WHAT-?!”

 

But before he could say anything else, you yanked the two ends of the scarf, twisting his neck into a loud SNAP! His head and body went completely limp. And, like the other two, he deteriorated into dust. 

 

You heard something drop. When you looked to the door, Red was standing at the doorway, his face overcome with shock and grief. A bottle of mustard rolled across the floor.

 

“b-bro.” He just said, looking at his dust like he’d come back. But he didn’t, and the dust simple blew away with the open door.

 

“Oh... Hello.” You looked to the empty chair.

 

“papyrus...” Red staggered to the remains of his brother, running his fingers through his dust. “h-he’s...”

 

“Dead.”

 

“...heh...heheh...hehehahahaha!” Red’s face contorted into a twisted and crooked grin. “ahahah! what?!”

 

“I’m sorry.” You looked to him, noticing the red streaks down his eye(sockets?).

 

“ohstarsohstarsohstarsohstars! ahahahaha! it’s really happened, hasn’t it!!” He broke down, grasping at Black’s dust. “ahahHAHAHAH!”

 

“I was hoping to tell you instead of you witnessing it.”

 

“ahehehheh, what?” He looked at you, “...heh... heheh... tell me? that’s...  _ sick _ ... even for me.”

 

You picked up Black’s scarf, and began tying it. “Would you like some help?”

 

“...”

 

You handed him the scarf, now tied as a noose.

 

“... you freak.” 

 

**Your LV and EXP increased.**

 

With only two more to go.

 

\---

 

You took a heavy breath. You had been avoiding this, but you knew it had to come eventually. 

 

Papyrus stood alone on the balcony.

 

If there was anybody you would've spared, it would have been him. Sure, he had his flaws like the rest of them, but he had been nothing but kind to you since you started working there. From the moment you came, his immediate reaction was to try and make you feel at home. Ever since then, he had asked you questions about yourself and followed you around like a lost puppy. He was truly an angel, one that would be the hardest to kill.

 

But you couldn't subject him through the torment of living by himself, plagued by the grief that his brother and all his ‘kinda' relatives were dead.

 

The least you could do is make this easy on him. Make it painless. Quick. Humane. But you didn’t think you could snap his neck like you did with Master Black, not without the help of his scarf and he was already wearing his. But time was running out, and it wouldn’t be long until either he or Sans started asking where everyone was.

 

So you decided it would be best to you grab the knife on your way up.

 

You slowly ascended the stairs to the balcony, your knife behind your back. As you made your way to him, Master Papyrus noticed you and greeted you with a smile.

 

“MS. Y/N! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?”

 

“I saw you from downstairs, and was wondering if you were doing okay, Master Papyrus.”

 

“REALLY? THANKS!” Papyrus rubbed his chin in thought, “THOUGH, I DON’T KNOW WHY I WOULDN’T BE... AT LEAST IT’S GOOD TO KNOW YOU CARE!”

 

“Of course, Master.” You tilted your head, “But I have to ask, what are you doing up here?”

 

“WELL, NOT TO INSULT YOUR JOB, BUT IT’S SUPER DUSTY INSIDE! IT’S REALLY WEIRD... I THINK YOU SHOULD TRY CLEANING UP AROUND EDGE’S ROOM, IT’S KINDA REALLY DUSTY OVER THERE!”

 

“You don’t say?” You took step closer towards him.

 

“YEAH, I DID SAY!” Papyrus smiled, “HE MUST BE DOING SOME KIND OF WORKSHOP STUFF, OR MAYBE HE’S TORTURING ANOTHER MONSTER WITH RED? IT’S KINDA HARD TO TELL WITH THOSE TWO...”

 

“I’m sure it is.” You took another step.

 

“SAY, WHAT DO YOU HAVE BEHIND YOUR BACK? YOU’VE BEEN KEEPING IT HIDDEN, AND IT’S MAKING ME REALLY CURIOUS! IS IT SOME KIND OF A SURPRISE?”

 

“Yes it is, I’m glad you noticed.” You were in front of him now. “But you can only see it if you close your eyes.”

 

“WHY?”

 

“Because it’s a surprise.”

 

“...YOU’RE ACTING VERY STRANGE RIGHT NOW, MS. Y/N, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?”

 

You nodded.

 

“ARE YOU SURE?”

 

You wavered. His innocence was getting to you. But you couldn’t let it get to your head. You knew the consequences of letting him live, and you wouldn’t hurt him like that.

 

“Papyrus, close your eyes.”

 

Papyrus stopped at your order, “WOW, UHM, YOU’RE VERY SERIOUS, HUH?”

 

“I am.”

 

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN ADDRESS ME OR ANYTHING!”

 

“Papyrus.” You exhaled, shakily. “Please.”

 

His expression softened. “YOU’RE... IN PAIN OVER SOMETHING?”

 

“I am.”

 

“OH... WILL ME CLOSING MY EYES MAKE IT BETTER?”

 

“It will.”

 

“OKAY.... ALRIGHT... IF IT’LL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER... THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS HELPS HIS FRIENDS!” Papyrus closed his eyes with completely trust and triumph. It only made it worse.

 

“Thank you... and... I’m sorry...” You said sincerely.

 

With a slash from your knife, Papyrus’ eye(sockets?) shot open. He was pushed back over the balcony, and with an unbalanced wave of his arms, he fell off. You considered that a gentle mercy, as you couldn’t bear to watch your friend deteriorate into dust.

 

**Your LV and EXP increased.**

 

One more.

 

And you saved the best for last.

 

\---

 

You walked down the hallway, your knife dragging along the wall. Dust peppered the floor, swaying with your own rhythmic walking. Good thing you didn’t have to clean it up.

 

You made your way to the library, and with a loud shing you pulled your knife behind you.

 

You felt you wanted some sense of revenge. Revenge for your treatment. Revenge for your family. Revenge for being told nothing but  _ lies. _ And there was Sans. At the center of it all, the bane of your life. He took  _ everything _ from you, and you were about to give him the best mercy he can receive. The mercy of being spared a lifetime of loneliness and grief. Maybe you shouldn’t kill him? Maybe you should make him live, knowing his brother is gone?

 

No, you may hate Sans, but you love him as well. Just as you couldn’t put Papyrus through that with his brother, you can’t put Sans through that alone.

 

You made it to the library. You opened the door every so slowly, a low creak screaming in the silence.

 

“Master Sans?” You asked.

 

Sans looked up from his book, his signature glasses taped to the sides of his skull.

 

“heh, hey kid, what’s up?”

 

You took a step closer to him. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

 

“welp, i’m doing pretty good.” Sans said, holding up a joke book. “just reading the classics.”

 

“I can see that.” You took another step closer.

 

“yeah.” He looked to the side. “is it just me, or is it really dusty in here?”

 

“Maybe it’s that I haven’t dusted yet.” You replied, stepping next to him.

 

“or maybe it’s just the knife behind your back.”

 

“Or maybe it’s just the others.”

 

You felt your soul weighted with blue, before you fell to your knees.

 

“well, i knew i’d happen eventually.” Sans stood up, shaking his head. “afterall, you  _ are _ human.”

 

“You’re very specist.” You replied.

 

“you’re awfully calm for someone who’s going to  _ die. _ ”

 

“I have nothing to lose.” You replied calmly, “If you spare me, I’ll kill you. If you kill me, you’ll live the rest of your life alone.”

 

Sans eyed you, slightly disturbed. “...wow, your only goal is to make sure things go sucky for me. humanity’s got a one track mind, huh?”

 

“This isn’t a human thing, this is a you thing.”

 

“i just thought?” Sans started to let his usual smile slide. “that you were different? that you wouldn’t try to murder my family?”

 

“I didn’t try.”

 

Sans looked at you confused.

 

“I just did it.”

 

Sans started to sweat, “who-?”

 

“All of them.”

 

You felt gravity pulling you to the wall, and with a loud SLAM you hit the furniture behind you.

 

“papyrus-?”

 

“Was the hardest. I was gentle, though.”

 

Sans looked away, unable to look you in the eyes. “...and you call us monsters.”

 

“An eye for an eye.”

 

Sans looked at you, “what do you-?”

 

Your eyes went ice cold, “You let my family  _ starve _ . For  _ months. _ And for what? A bias against humanity? A punishment against me? A  _ few extra bucks for the week? _ ”

 

Sans started to sweat, “it wasn’t like that...”

 

“I’m sure whatever the reason was a good one.” You said, venomously. “But it would _ never _ have been good enough.”

 

“good enough for what?” He bit back, “good enough to  _ not _ murder the ones i love? sorry, but i don’t think that omitting a few payments equals cold-blooded murder.”

 

“I gave you  _ everything _ I had. I gave you my body, my heart, my  _ soul _ . I did  _ everything _ you requested from me, no matter how absurd or difficult. You  _ enslaved  _ me in every way, shape, and form. All I had was one request,  _ don’t let my family  _ **_rot_ ** . You broke that promise, and I will not forgive that. I wanted freedom, and so now —one way or another— I will have it?”

 

“... and if i don’t let you leave?”

 

“...”

 

“you said it’s either i live by myself the rest of my life or you kill me, but what if i did neither?”

 

You began to panic. You hadn’t expected him to keep you prisoner. “Why? You will receive no company from me and it would only be painful for the both of us.”

 

“maybe i’m bitter that you decided to kill my whole family?” He shrugged.

 

“You  _ devil! _ ” You hissed. 

 

“hey, i’ll even let you read any more letters you get from your mom, if it’ll make you feel better?”

 

“Let me  _ GO! _ ” You started to feel suffocated at the thought of a smaller prison than what you already had. “You won’t be able to keep me forever! I’ll make it out somehow!”

 

“good luck with that.”

 

You felt yourself weighed down back to the ground. “NO! No! Don’t keep me trapped! Not anymore! PLEASE! I’d rather die!” You felt streaks down your cheeks.

 

“should’ve thought of that before you decided to  **_murder._ ** ”

 

“STOP! NO!”

 

“goodnight, y/n.” 

 

You felt something blunt, presumably a bone, hit you in the back of the head.

 

Your vision went black and all you saw was dark, until a white figure appeared with a sickening smile. 

 

It made you uncomfortable.

 

\---

 

You woke up with a jolt. “AH!”

 

You breathed heavy, frantically looking at your surroundings.

 

THANK GOODNESS! You were in your non-monster-dusty (but regular dusty, because it was a crappy piece of furniture) bed, with your non-monster-dusty shorts and tank top.

 

What an AWFUL nightmare! One of the worst you’ve had in awhile! You? A murderer? Let alone to the people you care about? NEVER! Not even if you found out Master Sans had murdered your family HIMSELF! Heck, you probably would’ve just tried to run into the woods or something! Why was murder your first dream idea??

 

You looked over to your bedside. There was a knife.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


NOPE! Nope nope nope nope nope nope! None of that! Not today! Nopety nope nope nope!

 

You picked up the knife, threw it in the trash next to you, grabbed a match, and set in on fire. This was a much better idea.

 

\---

 

Sans jolted to an upright position, a glowing trail of blue where his right eye would be. 

 

That was an awful dream. He had had worst, but none of you. Well, he’s had dreams of you, but not nightmares.

 

The very thought of you going on a murder spree sent shivers down.

 

And why did he dream of... at the very end...

 

Sans shook his head and laid back down.

 

He’d have to up your security measures just in case, tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoopy stuff! 
> 
> Just an fyi, if you have any ideas YOU CAN TELL ME! And if you have any fanarts PLEASE SEND ME THEM! And if you wanna make a fanfic of my fanfic like some kind of fanfic seption YOU CAN WRITE IT! You guys don't have to ask me, seriously, I love that stuff.


	29. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Masters go out Trick-or-Treating, while you stay behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this didn't take a day, my bad.
> 
> So my favorite thing about Halloween is buying all the super cheap Halloween merch AFTER Halloween and also when chapters of the best fanfictions ever come out super late and dated and lame and that's what we have here, so here ya go!

The bracelet clinked around your wrist with a loud CLICK.

 

“You mean I have to wear this all of the time now?” You asked, confused and feeling hurt.

 

“yeah. well, it doesn’t come off, so you couldn’t even if you wanted to.” Master Sans’ voice grew quieter and quieter, as if realizing the injustice of the situation. “at least, not without this.” He held up a key.

 

“Why?” You voice cracked. “I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?”

 

“no, not really.” Master Sans had an uncomfortable look on his face, and you couldn’t help but think about the nightmare you had last night. Talk about crazy timing for this sudden resurgence of security.

 

“Do you not trust me?”

 

“i do, it’s just...”

 

Your eyes dropped. “You don’t trust me...”

 

Master Sans’ looked desperate to cheer you up, “it just tells me where you are at all times, it doesn’t force you where to go or anything.”

 

“But you will if I go anywhere you don’t want me to.” You said lowly.

 

You heard Master Sans swallow. “well, uhm, it won’t even matter if you do what you're supposed to, right?”

 

Say goodbye to the extra hours spent in the library, or the quick window shopping trips to the dress shop while you're out, or being able to spy on your Masters. Maybe that last one wasn’t too good...

 

Master Sans looked uneasy at your melancholy expression. For a second, it looked like he was about to take it back, but then he said, “hey, it won’t be so bad. you won’t even notice it’s there.”

 

“Do I have to take it with me in the shower?”

 

“uhm.”

 

“What about when I’m cleaning with bleach or bases? Will the rubber gloves fit over them?”

 

“well...”

 

“What if Master Red and Master Black decide to secretly take advantage of it? You said it doesn’t come off, right? So they could easily use it to tie me to a bed or to pin me by-”

 

“look, i won’t let that happen, you’ll be fine.”

 

“...Okay, but the shower thing-?”

 

“we’ll figure it all out when we get there, just wear it for now. and hey, at least it’s a cute looking bracelet, right?”

 

“Seems more like handcuffs...” You said, under your breath.

 

“what?”

 

“I said it looks like nice stuff.”

 

Master Sans eyed you for a second, before exhaling. “look, kid. this is more for my own peace of mind. i know it seems a little restrictive right now, but maybe with time we can take it off?”

 

A little restrictive? You couldn’t go pee without him knowing about it. This was some totalitarian crap right here.

 

“Master Sans.” You put your hands to your chest, “I don’t often ask anything of you or express my concerns over your orders, I truly don’t, but I’m telling you right now, this is  _ invasive _ and  _ unfair _ . I may not have much, but I should at least have a right to some inkling of privacy. So please, I’m asking you as a fellow  _ living being _ and your  _ friend _ . Don’t force me to wear this.”

 

Master Sans looked to you with shock. He didn’t seem to expect you to retaliate. But when you’re being a power-hungry control freak, you get some retaliation, that’s the way it is. “i-... kid, please... don’t make this any harder than what it is...”

 

Oh, you’re  _ so sorry _ you’re making him feel guilty for trying to  _ invade your personal space _ . “Master Sans. Don’t do this. Don’t do this to me, and don’t do this to yourself.”

 

He exhaled, exhaustion seeping through his boney features. “...i’m sorry.” Master Sans turned around and left the room, leaving you and the bracelet still locked on your wrist.

 

Well, asking nicely didn’t work, but you would rather get fired than wear that thing any longer. You pulled against the bracelet, shattering it to pieces.

 

Welp, that was the end of that, time to go back to cleaning.

 

Though, only a few moments passed before Master Sans reentered the room. “really? i wasn’t even gone 30 seconds!”

 

“It was an accident.” You shrugged.

 

“oh my stars.” Master Sans held his skull in his hands, “okay, i have a back up. but if you break this next one, it’s coming out of your paycheck.” 

 

“Okay, that seems fair.”

 

Master Sans exhaled, relieved you were being complacent.

 

“Oh my gosh, what’s that over there?!” You pointed behind him, which he immediately turned around to check.

 

“what? i don’t see anyth- and she’s gone.” 

 

No thanks to any of that, you were already downstairs. You’d have to avoid him for the next few-!

 

Master Sans appeared in front of you, “seriously, y/n?”

 

“I won’t wear it.” You said firmly.

 

“come on, kid.” He exhaled. “don’t be difficult.”

 

“I give you your privacy, why can’t you give me mine?” You asked.

 

“because i’m not the one getting paid.” He held out the bracelet. “now give me your wrist.”

 

You tucked your hands behind your back.

 

“y/n, please.” 

 

You shook your head.

 

“what if... what if i let you dress up for halloween? i’ll even let you pick out the costume?” Master Sans asked, hopefully.

 

“Wow. A mild enjoyment in exchange for an invasion of my privacy. Sounds fair.”

 

“ _ y/n.”  _ Master Sans snapped, and you realized you pushed your limits too far. “ _ your wrist,  _ **_now_ ** .”

 

You lost your breath in fear for just a second. You slowly extended your arm for him, and he put the bracelet on you once again. When his eyelights met yours, his expression softened.

 

“it won’t be as bad as you think it is. i bet you won’t even notice it’s there.”

 

You didn’t answer him. For whatever reason, this seemed to make him more eager to make you optimistic about the situation.

 

“hey, i’ll still let you get a halloween costume? that’ll be fun!”

 

You nodded.

 

Master Sans seemed deflated at your silence. “uhm, you can, uh, get whatever you like. from the store. i was actually going to ask you to go out anyway, to get halloween candy for the trick-or-treaters, i mean.”

 

You nodded.

 

“that’ll be, uhm,  _ sweet _ ?”

 

You nodded.

 

“... i, uhm, i guess i’ll go then.” And with a blink of your eyes, he was gone.

 

You looked at the shining silver bracelet. It made you sigh with how much he was taking from you. You only wished he’d come to his senses soon and take it off. Did he really feel the need to control your life that much? Though to be honest, after your nightmare last night, if you weren’t yourself, you’d lock yourself up to. But he didn’t have any nightmare, at least not of what you knew of, so then why the sudden chains?

 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a charmingly optimistic voice.

 

“Y/N!” You heard Master Papyrus call. “I HEARD THE NEWS! YOU’RE GOING TO BE DRESSING UP FOR HALLOWEEN?”

 

You turned and smiled your usual smile, “Wow, news really does spread fast, doesn’t it?”

 

“IT DOES! ESPECIALLY WHEN THERE’S ONLY SEVEN PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE, AND THE HEAD OF THE HOUSEHOLD IS YOUR BROTHER... OH, I’M SO EXCITED! DO YOU THINK YOU’LL BE GOING TRICK-OR-TREATING WITH US?”

 

You tilted your head, “You’re going Trick-or-Treating, Master?”

 

“BUT OF COURSE! THIS IS THE ONE NIGHT IN THE YEAR THAT YOU CAN GO AROUND AND TAKE CANDY FROM STRANGERS! ANY OTHER TIME OF THE YEAR AND THAT’S SEVERELY FROWNED UPON. NOT TO MENTION MY COSTUME IS THE BEST!”

 

“Oh, really?” You questioned, “What are you going as?”

 

“THAT! IS A SECRET! I CAN’T BE GOING AROUND AND UNVEILING SUCH INFORMATION, THAT WOULD JUST BE LUDICROUS! NYEHEHEH!” Master Papyrus threw his head back in laughter, and it took you a moment to realize that he was trying to tease you. Well, he got an E for Effort.

 

“Hehe, of course, Master.” You smiled.

 

“BUT ENOUGH ABOUT MY AMAZING COSTUME AND SECRETS, WHAT ARE  _ YOU _ GOING AS?” He put his hands on his hips.

 

You tapped your chin, thoughtfully. “Well, I have a few ideas...”

 

“LIKE??” He said, excitedly.

 

“Like a secret.” 

 

“TOUCHE, Y/N.” Master Papyrus crossed his arm. “TOUUUCCHHEEE. DO YOU THINK YOU’LL BE GOING TRICK-OR-TREATING WITH US?”

 

You began walking in the general direction of the foyer. “I don’t think so, Master. From what I can tell, I believe Master Sans wants me to stay back and hand out candy to Trick-or-Treaters.”

 

“REALLY?” Master Papyrus looked disappointed as he followed you for just a second before his expression changed to a much more thoughtful one. “WELL, I GUESS THAT MAKES SENSE... AFTER ALL, SOMEONE HAS TO DO IT! IT’S USUALLY SANS, SO IT’LL BE NICE FOR HIM TO FINALLY STOP LOUNGING ABOUT ON HALLOWEEN!”

 

You cocked your head to the side, “Really? Does that mean the rest of you usually do go out?”

 

“OF COURSE! THOUGH, RED AND EDGE USUALLY SPEND THE NIGHT EGGING PEOPLES HOUSES, BUT INSTEAD OF EGGS THEY THROW TORCHES. BUT ORANGE ALWAYS TAKES BLUE OUT TRICK-OR-TREATING, AND THEY LET ME THIRD WHEEL ON THERE JAMBOREE!”

 

You blinked as your reached the front door. “Master Papyrus, I don’t think you fully realize what it means to be the third wheel.”

 

“OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS, RED TOLD ME! IT MEANS TO MERRILY JOIN A PARTY OF TWO!”

 

You decided to spare his feelings and chew Master Red out later. “Of course, Master. It sounds like you’ll certainly have fun if Master Sans joins you.”

 

“OH, WE WILL!” Master Papyrus jumped at a sudden realization. “B-BUT I’M SURE YOU’LL HAVE LOT’S OF FUN TOO! HERE! ALONE! AND... ALL BY YOURSELF...”

 

Master Papyrus looked depressed at his own words, but you certainly weren’t. “Trust me, Master. I will.” Maybe, once they're all gone, you can take a bath in the large bathroom.

 

Master Papyrus straightened at your reassurance as he opened the door for you. “OH! THAT’S GOOD! WELL, HAVE FUN ON YOUR TRIP TO THE STORE! AND MAKE SURE TO BUY THE GOOD CANDY, WE DON’T WANT OUR HOUSE EGGED! OR SET AFLAME.”

 

“Of course, Master.” You mused.

 

* * *

 

You were just finishing up the dishes to the early dessert you made for your Masters (despite the fact that they were getting candy, they still asked you to make dessert) when Master Blue busted into the kitchen wit enthusiasm. Though, instead of his usual attire, he was wearing something much different.

 

“MS. Y/N!”

 

“Master Blue?”

 

“NOT MASTER BLUE TODAY! GUESS WHAT I AM!” Master Blue bounced excitedly, “GO ON! GUESS!”

 

Judging by his dress, his pointy hat, and the broom, it was an easy guess. “You're a witch?”

 

Master Blue immediately deflated at your answer, “W-WITCH? I’M A WIZARD. W I Z A R D. I’M A BOY!”

 

“Oh, sorry, Wizard Blue.” You said, drying the last of the dishes. “I just assumed because of the dress.”

 

“I-IT’S A ROBE!!” He cried, before turning in the other direction. “PAPY!”

 

After a few moments, Master Orange emerged, wearing his normal clothes except without his hoodie and covered in holes and stains. But you weren’t complaining, especially with that revealing tank top on.

 

“yeah, bro?”

 

“TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?”

 

Master Orange looked at him for a moment, “a witch?”

 

“A WIZARD, PAPYRUS! W I Z A R D!”

 

“ah, right right, sorry.” Master Orange scratched the back of his head, lazily.

 

“AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?!” Master Blue fumed. “YOU’RE NOT EVEN WEARING A COSTUME! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU DO WHEN YOU JUST WAKE UP!”

 

“that’s because i did.”

 

“PAPYRUS!”

 

Master Orange laughed, “heheh, relax bro. i’m a zombie, see? blood stains.”

 

“THAT’S HONEY.”

 

Master Orange took a second look at it, “so it is.”

 

Before Master Blue could lecture Master Orange anymore, the doors almost exploded off of the wall to the kitchen as blaring organ music erupted throughout the large room and a random flash of lightning struck —even though the weather was perfectly sunny—.  

 

“DID SOMEONE SAY BLOOD?” Master Black practically waltz in, his cape trailing behind him. Master Red slowly followed, setting down the speakers and flashing lights.

 

“I take it someone enjoys this holiday.” You mused.

 

“likes?” Master Orange leaned toward you, “more like obsesses over.”

 

“AND WHY WOULDN’T I?” Master Black posed, flipping his cape behind him. “A HOLIDAY OF SUCH ELEGANT HORROR, EXQUISITE TERROR, AND PETRIFYING GRACE! HOW COULD A PERSON SUCH AS I NOT RELISH IN APPRECIATION OVER ITS DARK BEAUTY? IT IS SIMPLY THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR!”

 

Master Blue interjected with a smile, “NO, THAT’S CHRISTMAS!”

 

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SWINE!” He hissed, before recomposing himself. “AS YOU CAN PROBABLY GUESS, I (WITH THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF HELP FROM SANS) HAVE CREATED THE PERFECT COSTUME! IT’S ALL MADE FROM THE FINEST OF SILKS AND LINENS TO CREATE A VISUAL MASTERPIECE!”

 

You tried to piece together his victorian themed outfit, “And you are?”

 

Master Black scoffed at your question like you were an idiot for asking such a thing, before he showcased those gorgeously deadly fangs of his with a sharp grin. “A VAMPIRE.”

 

“Oh... Okay.”

 

“OKAY? THAT’S IT?”

 

You looked to Master Orange and Master Blue, but they just shrugged. “What do you want me to say?”

 

Master Black growled, before face palming. “UGH, JUST NEVER MIND. SANS, GRAB THE TORCHES. I’M GONNA WANT TO DO A LOT OF BURNING TONIGHT.”

 

“already got ‘em, boss.” Master Red held up a bag of mysterious items. 

 

“And what are you supposed to be?” You asked Master Red. He was just wearing his normal clothes except he was wearing a pair of dog ears and a tail (items which you were positive he already had in that box of questionable items he kept under his bed).

 

“i’m a werewolf.” He grinned before he bit at the air, “careful, i do bite.”

 

“THAT’S VAMPIRES, YOU IDIOT! WEREWOLVES SCRATCH!” Master Black corrected.

 

“Don’t they both do both?” You asked, thinking about it more.

 

Master Black was about to retaliate, when Master Papyrus made his grand entrance.

 

“HELLO, FRIENDS!” He announced, “DO NOT BE ALARMED, THIS IS JUST FACE PAINT! I DON’T ACTUALLY HAVE A PUMPKIN FOR A HEAD!”

 

“NOBODY WAS THINKING THAT, YOU TWAT.” Master Black growled.

 

“i was thinking that,” said the random floating sheet entering the room. Oh wait, that was just Master Sans.

 

“BROTHER!” Master Papyrus stomped. “I TOLD YOU YOU HAD TO GET A COSTUME THIS YEAR!”

 

“i did.”

 

“???”

 

“i’m a blind ghost.”

 

“SANS!” Master Papyrus fumed.

 

“geez, how lazy can you get?” Master Orange yawned.

 

“YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK!” Master Blue turned back to his brother.

 

“What are you dressed as, Master Papyrus?” You asked, curious over his colonial outfit save for his orange face paint.

 

Master Papyrus beamed before posing dramatically, “I’M THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!”

 

Headless horseman? Something about the word headless unsettled you.

 

“It looks good on you.” You hummed, finding his your favorite.

 

“GASP! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT!” Master Papyrus chimed, “YOU CHARM ME WITH YOUR WORDS! BUT MS. Y/N, WHERE IS YOUR COSTUME?” 

 

“Oh, right.” You set down your cleaning supplies, ready to leave the room. “I’ll be back in just a moment, Masters.”

 

You quickly made your way downstairs, to you room, when you heard a thump. When you turned to look at the noise, nothing was there. Must’ve been the creaky house. You picked up your costume and put it on, before returning upstairs.

 

When you reached the top, you received bewildered stares. There was a small silence, until you heard a snort from the floating sheet.

 

“YOU’RE A... SKELETON?” Master Papyrus scrunched his face up.

 

But it was true. You couldn’t resist the skeleton themed dress when you passed it by the store, and there was nothing like a good old fashioned dose of irony to bring your spirits up.

 

“heheheh. nice.” The sheet voiced.

 

“UGH, YOU COULDN’T HAVE CHOSEN SOMETHING CUTE LIKE A FAIRY?” Master Blue groaned.

 

“OR AN ANGEL?” Master Black grumbled.

 

“or a skeleton with their pelvis showing? i mean, ya get points for showcasing the ribs, but the skirt covers-!” Master Red received a swift hit on the head for that one. 

 

“IRONIC CHOICES IN CLOTHING ASIDE, ARE WE ALL READY FOR TRICK-OR-TREATING?” Master Papyrus took the conversation off you.

 

Master Black snorted, “YEAH, NO. YOU HAVE FUN WITH YOUR PANSY LITTLE GAMES. WE’RE GOING TO GO BURN DOWN SOME HUMAN MONUMENTS.” 

 

“Wait, maybe you shouldn’t-”

 

“see you guys later.” Master Red waved and the two of them were gone out the door.

 

“BE SAFE!” Master Papyrus called, before turning to the others. “Alrighty, are the rest of us ready?”

 

“YEP!” Master Blue held up his broom, excitedly.

 

“yep.” Master Orange held up his arm, semi motivatedly.

 

“yep.” The blank sheet didn’t even move.

 

“UGH, SANS!” Master Papyrus groaned. “HOW ARE YOU EVEN SUPPOSED TO WALK IN THAT!”

 

“i guess you’ll just have to carry me.”

 

“OH MY STARS.” Master Papyrus picked up the blank sheet, which almost immediately started snoring. “I SWEAR, WHERE WOULD YOU EVEN BE WITHOUT A GREAT BROTHER LIKE ME!”

 

The four of them started heading off out the front door, which you followed. As they left, they called back to you.

 

“BYE MS. Y/N!” Master Blue waved.

 

“BE SAFE!” Master Papyrus called.

 

“don’t answer the door to any humans.” Master Orange said, absentmindedly.

 

“Of course.” You waved, before closing the door.

 

You sighed. 

 

Finally alone. 

 

You didn’t know how long they’d be out, so the first thing you did was start up the bath. You were in Master Sans’ bathroom, because his was the largest in the house. You peeled off your clothes and turned on the hot water, pouring in tons of soup to make it super bubbly. 

 

You looked to the silver bracelet on your wrist. You thought of smashing it again, but you knew that would just ruin your time alone. Besides, if Master Sans asked you about why you were in his bathroom, you could always just tell him you were cleaning it.

 

You stepped into the bath. Oh, it was heavenly warm! You hadn’t been able to enjoy water this warm and bubbles this soft in forever! You slowly sunk into the bath, humming in delight over the water filling your senses. You could sooooo eeeaassilly fall asleep in the nice, lovely...

 

You heard a strange noise coming from within the house, causing you to freeze. You stayed silent, trying to hear anymore signs of movement. You slid deeper into the water like a security blanket, as if it would protect your from anything that could attack you. 

 

You heard it again.

 

Okay NOPE! You had seen enough horror movies to know where this was going! This house was hecka haunted, and you weren’t going to be that girl that was in the bathtub and gets drowned. Not today, not ever. You practically jumped out of the bath, quickly rubbed down with a towel, and put back on your costume. 

 

You stepped outside into the hallway and didn’t move. For some reason, the hallway was looking inexplicably darker than usual. You took one step. There was that noise again! Where was it coming from? Was it a ghost? Of course, it was a ghost! What else could it be! You were all alone in this giant house that was no doubt probably built on some graveyard and now was being haunted by evil spirits!

 

Okay, you had to calm down. Your mind was jumping way too quickly to conclusio-

 

SLAM!

 

WHAT WAS THAT?!

 

You had no choice, you ran down the hallway and rushed into the first room you could find! You took a moment to catch your breath. There... At least you’d be relatively safe in-

 

...

 

_ Master Sans’ room! _

 

Oh crap, did you royally mess up or what?! And with the bracelet locked on your wrist, Master Sans will tear you apart! Maybe if you turned around and left as quickly as possible, he’d realize it was an accident!

 

You tried the door.

 

_ IT WAS LOCKED?! _

 

Ohhhhhh craaaaapp, you were deeeaaadd meeeaaatt. There was no way you were getting out of this alive! How was it even locked?! 

 

...

 

You began banging on the door, “Please, let me out Mr. Ghost! I’m not sure what you’re trying to do, but I can’t be in here! Please!”

 

No response.

 

“Of course.” You turned around. Maybe, if you didn’t move, Master Sans would be able to tell you didn’t mean to-

 

An invisible force pushed your forward.

 

“SERIOUSLY?! Seriously?” You huffed. You were 90% sure this ghost was trying to get you killed!

 

...

 

But while you’re here... You already were dead meat, so what could be the harm in taking a look around?

 

You first went to the dresser. Sifting through his things, all you could find were dirty clothes, an unheavenly amount of socks, and a trombone stuffed in there. Though, at the very bottom of the dresser, you found a number of ‘THANK YOU’ letters to Santa, and you couldn’t help but smile over the implications you came up with.

 

Moving over to the closet, you opened the doors found a self sustaining tornado of sock. You immediately closed it after that and decided to ask no questions.

 

You made your way over to the bedside table. You opened the drawer, but the moment it flung open, it slammed shut.

 

“Wha-?” You opened it again, but it slammed shut once more.

 

You looked around it, wondering if it had a lock or something magical making it do that, but found nothing.

 

You furrowed your brow after realizing it had to be something else keeping this drawer closed. “What so you’ll condemn me to death, but  _ heaven forbid _ I look through his things.”

 

You quickly opened the drawer, stuffing your hand inside and bracing yourself for the impact of drawer.

 

...

 

But it never came.

 

It seemed this ghost didn’t want to harm you... except sentencing your execution.

 

You pulled out the contents of the drawer, but it was only photographs. You had expected something more interesting than a couple pictures of Master Sans and...

 

Wait...

 

Were these of you?

 

You flipped over to the next one. It was of you cleaning. And the next one was of you eating your favorite snack. The next one was of you talking to Master Papyrus. The next of you sleeping? The next of you CHANGING?!

 

You shook your head in disbelief, you had no idea he was so invasive! Yeah, you’d expect this from Master Red, and even Master Orange, but HIM?! 

 

“Were you trying to keep these from me?!” You looked offendedly at the air. “That is  _ not _ okay, Mr. Ghost!  _ Not okay _ !”

 

You couldn’t help but feel the air sweating nervously around you. Good. You hoped the ghost felt ashamed.

 

You stuffed the photos back in the drawer and closed it with a huff. You didn’t even know if you even wanted to continue looking through his things! How intrusive could he get...

 

Though after a moment of silent brooding, one of the drawers from Master Sans desk shot open. You tilted your head. 

 

“Are you... trying to show me something?” You asked aloud. When you recieved no answer, you made your way to the desk and peered into the drawer.

 

They were blueprints, once again in that writing your didn’t understand. Just like in Master Oranges room, but this time there were much more. You sifted through them, hoping to find something that would make sense to you, but you found nothing.... Until you reached the bottom, where a small photo laid.

 

The photo was old, very old, and a bit hard to make out. But you could definitely make out Master Sans amongst other figures that you couldn’t identify... except one that seemed... eerily familiar. Where had you seen him before? You just couldn’t quite place...

 

_ The white figure at the end of your dream! _

 

You quickly turned the photograph around, hoping to find any semblance of answers, but most of the writing was completely faded out. 

 

Save for one word.

 

“‘Doctor’.” You read aloud.

 

Something cold filled the air, until there was nothing.

 

You set down the picture and closed the drawer with a sigh. You turned around and tried the door. It was unlocked now. The ghost was gone... 

 

You stepped out and took another sigh. More questions and still no answers. How long will this mystery haunt you? Would you ever be able to find out about your Masters and their past? What would this mean for-

 

“had fun in there, kid?”

 

Crap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, you thought things were bad before. :^)
> 
> GO CHECK OUT THE MASTERS COSTUMES ON MY BLAWG:  
> http://raccoonsinqueen.tumblr.com/post/152627811370/frick-its-november-1st-im-too-late-well-heres


	30. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans punishes you for being nosy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S 3:41 HALP I HAVE A FULL WORK DAY TOMORROW AND HAVEN'T SHOWERED IN NEVER!
> 
> Sorry this took forever to write, but if you're wondering about the song that the Reader sings:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8tzCa93lfg
> 
> I was listening to it earlier and I really felt that it fit this chapter so I changed the lyrics just a bit and leT IT HAPPEN! Also, sorry I haven't had anytime to check my inbox on Tumblr or AO3! I promise I'll try to reply on Thursday!! <3

You turned around slowly, hoping to prove you meant no harm. “I, uh, there was a ghost-”

 

“stop.”

 

You shut your mouth.

 

Master Sans closed his eye(sockets?). “honestly, i don’t believe you're stupid enough to go into my room right after put that bracelet on without a reason. whether you're trying to show off some form of rebellion or you just accidentally ended up in there somehow, i couldn’t care less. so i’m going to ask you some questions.”

 

You gulped and nodded.

 

“did you go into my room with the intention of looking through my stuff or harming me in any way?”

 

“No.” You answered.

 

Master Sans seemed to exhale with relief. “did you purposefully look through my stuff to find out more about me?”

 

You closed your eyes. Your cursed curiosity had gotten the better of you once again. The thought of lying briefly crossed your mind, but you knew Master Sans could never trust you unless you only told him the truth. “Yes.”

 

You felt your soul weighted blue, a feeling that was all too familiar despite it never happening before. You stayed put, unable to move.

 

“i gave you  _ so _ many warnings.  _ so _ many rules, and still-!” Master Sans cut off his own frustrated ranting, shaking his head. “is it really  _ so hard _ to respect my privacy? to stop  _ interfering _ with my business?”

 

Okay, there was only so much hypocrisy you could take. “ _ Your _ privacy is being violated? I want you to look at my wrist and say that to me again.”

 

Master Sans seemed taken aback by your sudden anger. “that has nothing to do with this. you went into my room without my permission and purposefully snooped around my room.”

 

Your eyes sparked with frustration, “I’m not saying what I did was okay, but keep in mind you forced me to wear a bracelet that tracks my every position. Not to mention the fact that you’ve been  _ taking pictures of me! _ ”

 

The blue magic encasing your soul dissipated in a second as Master Sans expression quickly shifted to horror. “y-you saw-?!”

 

“Yes, Master Sans!” You stomped, “I saw the pictures you took of me without my consent! SUPER creepy, by the way. I mean, I’m 90% sure Master Red does the same thing —probably worse, actually— but you? Really?”

 

Blue briefly crossed his face, but Master Sans was quick to hide his face. “t-that’s besides the point-!”

 

“No! It’s really not!” You pleaded. “Master Sans, you have been constantly trying to control my life and every aspect apart of it! And why? Out of bitterness towards humanity? Fear that I might turn against you as well?”

 

“you wanna talk fear?” Master Sans turned back to you, “how’s knowing the maid in your own home could turn on you any second? murder every single one of your family members because she could just snap at any second? every single one of your species, save for one, has tried to kill me, and you expect me to just ignore all that? every. single. one.”

 

“You have trust issues, well isn’t that just dandy!” You fumed. “How in the world am I gonna murder your family?! Frigging Master Black and Master Red have a LV of, like, a million! You have the ability to TELEPORT and TELEPATHY! You think you have reason to fear? You could have my family starved to death by a simple  _ whim _ ! You could have me locked away for the rest of my life if you just  _ feel like it _ ! My life is, quite literally, in your hands, and yet you’re more afraid of me than I am of you!”

 

Master Sans looked like he had been caught off guard, “well, you know i’m more rational, so you know that i won’t do that to you! you could snap any second!”

 

“Really?” You asked, coldly holding up your wrist. “Because so far, you’ve threatened to leave my family completely broke whenever I get even a little close to knowing a bit more about you and you locked a tracking device around my wrist for no apparent reason. And what have I done to make you think I’m not rational or might snap at any second?”

 

Master Sans stayed silent.

 

“Let’s count the reasons. 1. I’m human, and you’re specist. 2. You’ve got ridiculous trust issues. Okay, that sounds about right.”

 

Master Sans started to shake with anger, before he pulled you by the collar and said, “why don’t we list the reasons why you’re untrustworthy, then? 1. you sneak into our rooms and snoop through our stuff even though we tell you not to. 2. you casually lie and manipulate most of us. 3. you eavesdrop on our conversations whenever you can. yeah, don’t think i haven’t noticed those last two. the list goes on, really.”

 

You face was flush with madness, “Then why don’t we list off the reasons I AM trustworthy! 1. I’ve given you everything! EVERYTHING! Everything I can possible give you and everything you could possible ask of me! And still — _ STILL _ — you refuse to trust me! I-I just don’t know what more I can do for you...” Your voice began to shake, and your eyes began to water. “I-I can’t give you anymo-ore... I don’t-t have anyth-ing else to give you...” You quickly wiped your eyes. “And 2... You’re a jerk.”

 

Master Sans let go of you at your tone of voice, his eyelights dimming. He looked down, guilt weighing his shoulders down. After a moment or two of empty silence, he spoke quietly. “... that last one wasn’t even a reason.”

 

“Oh, yeah, thanks for that wonderful insight.” You grumbled.

 

Master Sans shook his head, “but your trustworthiness is besides the point. you still went into my room and invaded my privacy. i’ll need to do something more to keep you from-!”

 

“No.” You turned to Master Sans, “No more restrictions, no more security measures. Master Sans, please, I can’t keep living like this. Living like a prisoner.”

 

“a prisoner-?!” This seemed to strike a chord with Master Sans.

 

“Yes! I have so little freedom as is, I cannot take any more of this abuse!” You pleaded. “You can’t keep doing this to me, it’s not right!”

 

“not right?” Master Sans shook his head, “you’re the one who snuck into my room, how can you expect me to just roll with that? this isn’t abuse, this is just consequence!”

 

“This. Is. Abuse.” You emphasized, “I won’t let you force anything else restrictive on me!”

 

“or what?” Master Sans said, hurt over your words. “you’ll leave? abandon your family? you’ve forgotten how reliant you are on us.”

 

“I may not be able to leave... but I will fight tooth and nail against it, I promise that.” You said firmly.

 

Master Sans looked threatened for a moment, almost scared, but that was quickly replaced with a darkened expression. “then... you’ll just have to take your time to reconsider.”

 

Suddenly, Master Sans grabbed you by the wrist. In a flash of a moment, you were in a dark, dry room that was completely empty. On second inspection, you could tell you were in the attic. But alone. You quickly rushed to the door. It was locked.

 

“Master Sans-!” You banged on the door.

 

“please.” You heard from the other side, “come to your senses, soon.”

 

You come to your senses?! 

 

“You can’t keep me here forever.” You voiced.

 

“no... but i bet my patience is stronger than yours.”

 

And with that, you heard nothing else. You assumed he was gone, but even if he wasn’t, you didn’t want to talk to him anymore.

 

You felt so tired. So tired of him, so tired of your job, so tired of this misplaced distrust. You were mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted from this. You truly couldn’t take this anymore.

 

Sans patience may be stronger than yours, but your resolve was stronger than iron.

 

You found a soft spot on the floor and curled up into a little ball on it. 

 

So tired.... so very tired......

 

* * *

 

_ “Locked away...in this grey... _

_ world of endless solitude,” _

  
  


Your haunting voice echoed the hallways as Master Sans traversed slowly down the empty corridor. 

  
  


_ “You abandoned me, left me to my doom.” _

  
  


It had been five days since he locked you away.

  
  


_ “Here I stay, night and day, _

_ I can think only of you...” _

  
  


It was raining. Master Sans wondered if you were cold... He’d have to bring you another blanket when he brought your food.

  
  


_ “In this dark and lonely room.” _

  
  


Master Sans cursed under his breath. He wished you wouldn’t sing. It was a dark and eery reminder of her presence, forcing him to think about his sins every time he walked down this hallway. All of the others had decidedly made the choice to avoid the hallway, the ominous tune warding them off. 

 

But Master Sans had to feed you. Check up on you. Make sure you hadn’t died. He didn’t have the option to avoid it.

 

Master Sans picked up a blanket from a spare room, before teleporting to attic. 

 

You were sitting in your usual position in the corner of the room, looking out the small window at the droplets of rain that covered its glassy surface. You slowly turned your head, your eyes still sparking with that same electricity you had whenever you were determined about something. Yet, despite it’s electricity, they were still cold as marble, not unlike how you were when he first met you.

 

“hey, kid.” Master Sans couldn’t help his sinking feeling in his stomach when you looked at him like that. “i, uh, brought you a blanket. thought you might be cold with this weather.”

 

You glanced over at the pile of blankets and pillows in the corner. Master Sans cleared his throat, realizing you hadn’t used any of them.

 

“i mean, if you’re not cold i could take them back...”

 

You didn’t answer him, causing Master Sans to shift uncomfortably. He wished he could read your thoughts, but your icy expression left nothing to be determined. 

 

“...or i can just leave them. just in case.” Master Sans cleared his throat awkwardly. “but i did bring you some food...”

 

Master Sans looked to the plate he had previously brought, and noticed that it was untouched. At this point, he snapped. “okay kid, the blankets i get, but you can’t starve yourself.”

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“not hungry? you never eat anything i bring you! i’m not going to let you go hungry because you’re stubborn.” He said, firmly.

 

You shot him a look as cold as ice, cutting straight through him like a knife. “Please. Leave me alone.”

 

The words hurt Master Sans more than you could know. 

 

He had hoped that after a few hours, a day even, that you’d finally give in and let him add a few extra security measures or so. Oh, how he wished that you’d give up! Just let him do as he wanted to make him feel more comfortable, more safe! But instead, you had continued to stay put, even after five days. The houses physical state was slowly descending into madness, and he wasn’t sure how much more of Master Blue’s, Black’s, or Papyrus’ cooking he could take. 

 

But most of all, he wished you wouldn’t regard him so coldly. He wished you’d just smile the smile you usually would with him, and look at him with those eyes that sparked warmth in his ribcage instead of installed guilt. Now, you just looked at him like he was a stranger—no—an enemy. It was worse than any punishment he could think of. 

 

“kid...” Master Sans shoulders sunk with defeat, his voice coated in sadness. “...please, just eat something...”

 

For an inkling of a second, Master Sans saw your expression soften. That small glimmer of hope was enough for Master Sans to believe you didn’t completely hate him. But you didn’t move, you didn’t say anything. What Master Sans would give to know what you were thinking at that moment...

 

“i’ll, uhm... i’ll go then...” Master Sans quickly disappeared, unable to take anymore of your piercing gaze. He rested his head on the wall of the hallway underneath the attic.

 

Master Sans wished he could ask why you were doing this to him, but he already knew the reason. He knew he was being unreasonable, a coward even. But the echoing visions of you covered in his brothers dust couldn’t leave his skull. The look of sheer emptiness more than even when he found you starving to death was etched into his nonexistent brain, causing shivers down his spine just at the thought. 

 

He had to do anything in his power to keep that future from happening, even if it meant...

  
  


_ “Does it seem, like a dream, _

_ one from which I can't awake.” _

  
  


Oh stars, there’s that reminder again. The reminder that he truly is the worst, locking up a girl just because he’s scared of her. Stars, could he feel any more despicable?

 

“GAH! NO MORE!” Master Sans’ thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice from downstairs.

 

Before he could even take a guess, all of your Masters entered the hallways with expressions of discontentment.

 

“I CAN’T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS INSISTENT SINGING!” Master Black boomed.

 

“yeah, seriously. it’s creeping me out.” Master Red added.

 

Master Blue put his arms together in worry, “ESPECIALLY AFTER HALLOWEEN! IT’S IMPOSSIBLE TO EVEN WALK AROUND THE HOUSE AT NIGHT! IT’S TOO QUIET, SO THE SONG ECHOES THROUGH THE ENTIRE HOUSE!”

  
  


_ “Nightmares shroud the room; silent, they remain...” _

  
  


“SEE WHAT I MEAN!” Master Blue added. “IT’S SCARY!!”

 

“not to mention the entire house is a wreck, we haven’t had a decent meal in five days, and the pantry is low on human stuff.” Master Orange added.

 

“PLUS, I MISS MS. Y/N!” Master Papyrus cried. “CAN’T WE JUST LET HER OUT? OR AT LEAST LET US SEE HER??”

 

Master Sans died a little inside at his brother's request. “sorry, bro. she, uh, i can’t-”

  
  


_ “Here I pray, night and day, _

_ Hoping walls around me shake...” _

  
  


“THAT’S IT, I’M GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!!” Master Black started stomping up the long staircase to the attic, with your other Masters following closely behind him.

 

Master Black started banging door with the loudest of booms. “SLAVE, I SWEAR TO ASGORE, IF I HAVE TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR CREEPY TUNES, SO HELP ME!!”

  
  


_ “And my vision clouds with rain.” _

  
  


“DID YOU NOT HEAR ME! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!!”

 

But your song didn’t stop.

 

“ **HOW DARE-!!** ”

 

“she won’t answer you.” Master Sans nonchalantly said.

 

“LET ME TRY!” Master Blue stepped in front of Master Black and knocked softly. “MS. Y/N?”

  
  


_ “Though my heart, rips apart,  _

_ Master, hope is in this verse.” _

  
  


“COULD YOU, UHM, NOT SING? IT’S REALLY SCARY AND KINDA METAPHORIC FOR SOMETHING I THINK?? ANYWAY, IT’S A BIT UNSETTLING, SO I’D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU’D STOP!”

  
  


_ “Monsters in the dark...will forsake my soul.” _

  
  


Master Blue pouted, “SHE ALWAYS LISTENS TO ME WHEN I ASK NICELY...”

 

“i said she won’t answer you.” Master Sans repeated.

 

“why is she doing this in the first place?” Master Orange questioned.

 

“stars, i don’t care, but it’s annoying.” Master Red grumbled. “i mean, you got locked in an attic, big deal. suck it up like a big girl, and just deal with it! you’re not even doing any chores, you should be happy in there!”

  
  


_ “Here I play, night and day;” _

  
  


Master Red growled, sinking further into his hood.

 

“MAYBE SHE’S REALLY SAD ABOUT SOMETHING?” Master Papyrus asked. “MAYBE SHE JUST NEEDS SOME SPAGHETTI AND SOME HUGS?”

 

“i don’t think that’s going to fix everything, bro.” Master Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 

Master Black stomped the ground with a loud BOOM, “I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME THE KEY  _ THIS INSTANCE! _ ”

 

“uhm, no.”

 

“GIVE IT TO ME, OR I’LL KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN MYSELF!”

 

“don’t do that.”

 

Master Blue chimed in, “REALLY THOUGH, SANS! CAN WE AT LEAST TALK TO HER? SHE WON’T LISTEN TO US FROM BEHIND THIS DOOR!”

 

Master Sans shifted uncomfortably, “i don’t-”

 

“what if we all just got a small amount of time with her?” Master Orange suggested. “individually. just enough so we can ease our minds.”

 

“...”

 

“PLEASE, BROTHER!” Master Papyrus clasped his hands on Master Sans’ shoulders. “IT’S BEEN FIVE DAYS! SURELY A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME WON’T BE SO BAD!”

 

Master Sans sighed, before nodding. “alright, five minutes each. but one at a time, i don’t want to overwhelm her.”

  
  


_ “Music will subdue my curse _

_ And I will regain control.” _

  
  


“and maybe we can do something about that singing.”

 

All of your Masters nodded eagerly, before Master Blue jumped up first. “LET ME GO FIRST!”

 

Master Sans threw the keys at Master Blue while both Master Black and Master Red rolled their eyelights. “alright, blue. here you are.”

 

Master Blue bounced excitedly, before he started fidgeting with the lock. When he finally felt the lock click, Master Blue sheepishly peeked through the door. At least your singing had stopped. But when he walked in and closed the door, you weren’t even looking at him, but instead the small window outside.

 

“MS. Y/N?”

 

You slowly turned to him, unblinking and stonelike. 

 

Master Blue gulped, losing his confidence at the expression. He felt the sudden need to turn around and run as fast as he can, but he had to get you to stop feeling so... haunty or whatever you were feeling.

 

“H-HEY! I, UHM, NOTICED YOU WERE SITTING THERE!”

 

“Me, too.” She replied. Good! She wasn’t ignoring him! Master Blue’s confidence returned to him. And why would she ignore him? She was still his friend, after all!

 

“AND, UH, SINGING A LOT TOO! IT’S VERY PRETTY, BY THE WAY! YOU KNOW, OTHER THAN BEING SUPER CREEPY...” Master Blue scratched the back of his head, looking away.

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” You replied.

 

“SOOOO, ARE YOU GOING TO STOP?” He asked.

 

“No.”

 

Master Blue’s face fell. “BUT, UHM, IT MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE...”

 

“A lot of things will make you uncomfortable, Master Blue. And they will usually be things out of your control.” You closed your eyes as you said this.

 

“OH... OKAY...” Master Blue shifted uncomfortably, before he said. “BUT WHAT IF INSTEAD WE PLAYED WITH SOME OF MY PUZZLES, AND YOU COULD MAKE ME SOME PASTRIES IF YOU WANT! WE COULD SHARE?”

 

You shook your head, “I don’t want to do that.”

 

“WHAT, WHY NOT?” Master Blue’s expression fell. “YOU LOVE PLAYING PUZZLES WITH ME!”

 

“I do not.”

 

“Y-YOU DON’T!?”

 

You shook your head again. 

 

“B-BUT THEN WHY DO YOU DO IT WHENEVER I ASK?” He couldn’t believe you didn’t love it as much as he did!

 

“Because it makes you happy.” You replied, you’re expression softening just slightly.

 

“O-OH...” Master Blue didn’t know what to say to that. He had always assumed you loved his puzzles and making him pastries, so he didn’t know what to do with this newfound information. On one hand, he was sad that you didn’t like the activities he prepared. But on the other, you always played with him because... she likes to make him happy? Yay?

 

A knock came from the door. Master Blue jumped.

 

“I believe your five minutes are up, Master Blue.” You looked back out the window.

 

“O-OH. RIGHT...” Master Blue stared at his feet for a second, before saying. “I LOVE YOU!”

 

“I love you too, Master.” She replied cooly. Too cooly. Too platonic.

 

Master Blue made a noise of discontentment, before leaving the room.

 

After he was out the door, all of your other Masters looked to him. 

 

“WELL??” Master Papyrus commented.

 

“what did you guys talk about?” Master Orange questioned.

 

“did you get her to stop?” Master Red asked.

 

Master Blue shook his head, deep in thought. “WE, UHM... TALKED...”

 

...

 

“how insightful.” Master Red growled.

 

“I, UH, I THINK I HAVE TO GO DO SOME THINGS...” Master Blue said, leaving to go down the steps.

 

“oh boy.” Master Orange blinked.

 

“ENOUGH OF THIS RIFFRAFF!” Master Black boomed. “IT’S MY TURN!”

 

Master Black knew that all you needed was some swift punishment to make you stop, it was the obvious answer! He swiped the key from Master Blue’s hand, and stormed over to the door. Unlocking it with a sudden motion, Master Black slammed the door open and marched in, demanding as much attention as possible.

 

“YOU!!” He said, stomping towards you and making as much noise as he could. “STOP THIS IMPENITENT RAMBLE YOU CALL SINGING!”

 

You didn’t acknowledge his grand entrance, infuriating him further. How dare you! Not even bothering to look at him!

 

“LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M SPEAKING TO YOU!” Master Black stomped.

 

You turned toward him, emotionless. Master Black ignored the shiver down his spine.

 

“DID YOU NOT HEAR ME! STOP YOUR SINGING THIS INSTANCE!”

 

“But Master Black, I’m not singing this instance.”

 

Master Black fumed over your nonstop slander, “YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF IT! IT’S CONSTANT AND EERY!!”

 

You blinked at him, the pause you taking doing nothing to help Master Black’s impatience. “No.”

 

“ _ NO?!” _ He must not have heard you right? Or maybe, you must’ve been out of your mind, in your own fantasies of grandeur if you’re thinking of defying  _ him! _ He picked you up by your wrist, purposefully holding it high enough to be painful for you. Maybe  _ this _ will snap you out of your ridiculous notions! “TRY THAT BY ME AGAIN, SLAVE!”

 

“I said no.”

 

Master Black burned a volcanic red as steam practically came out of his skull. “HOW  _ DARE _ YOU REFUSE ME! KNOW YOUR PLACE, HUMAN, OR I’LL-!!”

 

“You’ll what?” You returned his burning red eyelights with your frozen ice pupils. “Hit me? Harm me? I’m not sure that would bode very well considering Master Sans is standing right outside that door.”

 

Master Black stared at you, aghast you—a fragile little human girl—would dare defy him, especially when he works so hard to prove his ownership over you. “ARE YOU  _ THREATENING _ ME?!”

 

“No, but you’re threatening me.”

 

Master Black seethed. “YOU INSUBORDINATE  _ BRAT _ ! I OWN YOU!!”

 

Your eyes sparked with an electricity that made even Master Black falter for a second. “Master Black, it is not possible to truly own someone. They will always have their free agency,  _ I  _ will always have my free agency. Even when I follow your orders, it is because I choose to obey you. Not because you chose for me. You  _ do not  _ and  _ never will _ be able to own me.”

 

For the first time in a long time, Master Black was speechless. He wanted so bad to argue or yell or do ANYTHING to contradict you, to push back, to make you feel like how he was feeling right then, but he couldn’t find a single word that would make any sense at all. And he  _ hated  _ that you made him feel that way.

 

A small knock came from the door. You looked to the door, musing, “I believe your five minutes are up, Master Black.”

 

Master Black let go of your wrist like it was acid, before quickly saying, “THIS ISN’T OVER, SLAVE!”

 

“With you, I’m sure it won’t be.” 

 

Left with that nagging feeling once more, Master Black swiftly turned around and left the room with a loud slam.

 

Master Black huffed for a few moments, your other Masters staying quiet in fear that he might explode any second.

 

“s-so how’d it go, boss-?!”

 

“ **_I HATE HER!!_ ** ” Aaaaand there he exploded. He threw the keys to the floor and stomped back down the steps, leaving the others in silence. 

 

Master Sans picked up the keys and said, “so who-?”

 

“gimme that.” Master Red snatched them from Master Sans, before turning around and working on the door like the two before him. When he finally managed the lock, he stepped inside, silently heated.

 

“look, sweetheart.” He growled as he made his way towards you. “i don’t know what your problem is, but you need to stop.”

 

You exhaled. What did you even need to exhale for!? He was the one that had to deal with your annoying brooding! Not to mention now he’d have to deal with his brother’s temper tantrum, no thanks to you! Master Red just wanted you to hurry up, stop your whining, and get back to cleaning the house like a good human.

 

“Stop?”

 

“you heard me, stop this stubborn act, stop all of it.” He took another step towards you. “i don’t know what sans’ has you locked up for, but he won’t let you out until you do  _ something _ . whatever that is, just swallow your pride and do it.”

 

“Why? Does it bother you?”

 

“yeah, of course it bothers me! the house is trash, i’ve died almost nine times from boss’s lasagna, and i want to walk through my house without hearing the-ghost-of-christmas-spoiled-child moaning from the attic!”

 

You blinked, your marble expression driving him insane. “I’m sorry my punishment has put you out so much.”

 

“cut it with the sarcasm, sweetie. it’s not funny.” Master Red hissed, “stop this act of defiance or whatever. at the very least, stop singing so dang much.”

 

“Why?”

 

“why? because it’s annoying!” He immediately retorted.

 

“Is that the real reason?”

 

Master Red started, but you didn’t let up.

 

“You all say you find it creepy, but are you sure it isn’t something else?”

 

“what are you going on about...” Master Red sunk deeper in his jacket.

 

“Are you sure it isn’t because you feel guilty when hearing it? Maybe saddened at the very least? Perhaps you think I’m lamenting about my own person woes, or maybe you think I’m singing about you-?”

 

“stop.” Master Red closed his eyes, unnerved by your words. Why would he have to feel guilty about anything he’s done, he already knows he’s done things worse than you could even dream of. Why would he feel guilty about a stupid little human girl and her cry for attention?! He doesn’t, that’s why! “i don’t know what your deal is, but i don’t feel guilt or sad over others. it’s not my thing.”

 

“Really? You’re awfully passionate about me stopping for someone who doesn’t feel guilt.”

 

Master Red burned a flaming red. “what is your problem?! why are you constantly nagging at me, trying to make me feel bad for you or something?! stop acting like a spoiled brat, and get back to doing the only thing you’re good for!”

 

“And what’s the only thing I’m good for?” You replied cooly, stopping Master Red in his tracks.

 

Stars, did he really just say that? Wait, why was he asking that! You  _ are _ only good for one thing, it wasn’t like he said anything he didn’t believe! ... Right? Right. 

 

“...doing slave work.” Master Red replied, sinking deeper into his jacket.

 

“Do you really believe that?”

 

Gah! Why do you keep asking him these questions?! “yes.”

 

A knock came from the door, startling Master Red. You closed your eyes, “I believe your five minutes are up, Master Red.”

 

Master Red opened his mouth to say something, but ended up just turning around with a grumble and leaving the room silently. What else was there to say?

 

Your other Masters looked to Master Red.

 

“so, how’d it go?” Master Orange tilted his skull.

 

Master Red just shot him a cold look, before dropping the keys in Master Sans’ hands and going downstairs.

 

“... okay, well who’s next?”

 

Master Orange looked to the direction Master Blue, Master Red, and Master Black left to. “i’m not sure i even want to go.” He said, taking in the sudden mood shift of the other Masters into question.

 

“WELL, I WANT TO GO LAST!” Master Papyrus exclaimed. “IT’S ONLY FITTING! AND DRAMATIC, TOO!”

 

Master Orange exhaled. “alright, fair enough. pass me the keys.”

 

Master Sans handed him the keys. Master Orange unlocked the door smoothly, before stepping inside. Closing the door with a soft click, Master Orange looked in your direction. You were staring back, as if waiting for him. For some reason, Master Orange was comfortable with it.

 

“so, uh, i’m not sure what you’re gonna say to me.” Master Orange scratched the back of his skull. “i mean, i’m guessing it’s gonna be some life changing secret heh, just look how the others left.”

 

You didn’t answer him.

 

“heheh,” He laughed awkwardly. He couldn’t force himself to look you in the eyes. Something about it’s cold spark was more difficult than even the empty expression you had at the beginning of your meeting. “well, uh, rip it off like a bandaid, i guess. lemme hear the bad news.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“what’s that mean?”

 

“It means there’s nothing to say.” You replied simply. 

 

Master Orange stuffed his hands in his pockets, “what, so the others just left emotionally for funsies?”

 

“No. They just didn’t like what I had to say to them.”

 

“heheh, well that doesn’t answer anything.”

 

You didn’t respond, making him tense.

 

“you’re killing me here, kid.”

 

“I would say I’m sorry you’re feeling so awkward, but you would be able to tell that I’m lying.” 

 

Master Orange furrowed his bonebrow. “what’s up with you? you’re so-”

 

“Honest?”

 

“...i was going to say cold.”

 

You exhaled, “Forgive me for not being so cheerful, I’ve been locked away for five days.”

 

“yeah, and what for?”

 

You looked back out the window, “I think you should save that question for Master Sans.”

 

“because if sans is known for anything, it’s being an open book.”

 

You glanced at Master Orange, causing a shiver down his spine. “I think you should look at yourself before you speak.”

 

“f-fair enough.” He stuttered. “but even so, i wish you would maybe let sans win this one? let him do whatever he wants for this? we all really miss you... and i’m sure it’d be good for sans’ sanity. he’s been a bit on edge lately.”

 

You looked down, and the expression on your face made Master Orange freeze. “Do you care at all what I wish for?”

 

The question made Master Orange stop, unable to answer for a moment, before he stuttered, “o-of course i do! i just-!”

 

A knock came from the door. You looked back to him, “It seems that your five minutes are up, Master Orange.”

 

Master Orange shut his mouth. He was left with no words. He wanted to reassure you that he cared about what you wished... but at the same time he’d wish you’d just give in. But, no matter what thought popped in his head, it only sound selfish to say. He exhaled, before settling for, “i care about you, you know that?”

 

“And I you, Master Orange.” Her words were true and honest, but held no warmth.

 

Master Orange turned around, and left the room. When he reached the other side, both Master Sans and Master Papyrus looked to him expectantly.

 

“she’s gonna break you.” He just said, descending down the steps.

 

“HOH BOY.” Master Papyrus gulped. 

 

“you sure you still wanna, bro?” Master Sans looked up at him.

 

“YES YES! I HAVE TO DO THIS, I NEED TO SHOW MS. Y/N THAT SHE IS MISSED! ALRIGHT, HAND ME THE KEY, ORANGE!”

 

Master Orange tossed him the key. Taking a deep breath, Master Papyrus unlocked the door and entered the room. He saw you sitting on the floor, looking out the window. It was a very romantic image, and he wished he had a camera from how cool it looked. Oh, but now was not the time for that! He had to bring up your spirits! And if anybody could do that, it was him!

 

“MS. Y/N?” He asked.

 

You turned to him, and he froze. “Master Papyrus.”

 

“HEY! I MEAN, UHM, HOW ARE YOU?”

 

“I’ve been better.” You replied.

 

“ARE YOU, UHM, SAD?” He sheepishly moved closer to you.

 

“Yes, I would say so.”

 

“YOU’RE SAD!” Master Papyrus’ heart broke at the thought of you being sad. You shouldn’t be sad, not with such a cool friend like him by your side! “DO YOU WANT A HUG?”

 

You seemed to think about this for a second, before you smiled and nodded. Master Papyrus jumped on you like a small child jumping on a pinata, resulting in a chuckle from you.

 

“OH, MS. Y/N, YOU SHOULD NEVER BE SAD! THAT’S JUST... JUST SAD!” He said, squeezing the unhappiness from you. “DON’T WORRY ANYLONGER, I’LL MAKE SURE TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER!”

 

“Master Papyrus... you’re crushing me.”

 

Master Papyrus immediately let you go. “OH STARS, SORRY! I FORGOT YOUR HUMAN BODY IS PRACTICALLY A BLADE OF GRASS IN STRENGTH... BUT YOU MUST TELL ME, WHAT’S THE MATTER? IF I CAN DO SOMETHING-?”

 

You shook your head, “Unfortunately, it’s nothing you can fix. It’s something... something Master Sans must find out for himself.”

 

Master Papyrus looked at you, worry covering his expression. What could his brother have to do with this? Master Papyrus wasn’t blind, he could tell that things between the two of you had been tense for a while now, but he couldn’t even begin to imagine what for! Master Sans was his lazy but cool brother and you were his super jazzy human friend, the two of you should get along perfectly!

 

“ALRIGHT, I’LL TALK TO HIM!” Master Papyrus said, determined.

 

“M-Master, wait-!”

 

“I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE GOING THROUGH, BUT I KNOW THAT YOU TWO SERIOUSLY NEED TO WORK IT OUT BECAUSE IT’S MESSING UP EVERYONE’S FLOW!”

 

“Uhm.”

 

“BECAUSE WE ALL LOVE YOU BOTH AND WANT YOU TWO TO BE HAPPY! EXCEPT FOR RED AND EDGE, BUT WE CAN IGNORE THEM FOR NOW.”

 

Your expression softened. “Master Papyrus...”

 

“BUT...” Master Papyrus shifted uncomfortably. “YOU NEED TO KNOW... THAT SANS IS VERY VULNERABLE. I KNOW HE ACTS ALL FUN AND STUFF, BUT HE REALLY IS FRAGILE! ESPECIALLY SINCE HE LOVES YOU SO MUCH! YOU REALLY HAVE TO TREAT HIM WITH CARE... SO PLEASE, MAKE SURE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM?”

 

You blinked, as if Master Papyrus said something you didn’t expect. But nodded, knowingly. Thank goodness you would understand! 

 

A knock came from the door, and you said, “It looks... it looks like you're five minutes are up, Master Papyrus.”

 

“YEP... OKAY, GOOD LUCK SITTING HERE BY YOURSELF!”

 

“Thank you, Master.” You said sincerely.

 

Master Papyrus’ smile widened, before he nodded and left the room. He exhaled, determined to get you and Master Sans to make up.

 

“how’d it go, bro?” Master Sans asked him.

 

“PRETTY WELL, ACTUALLY.” 

 

“wait, really?” 

 

“YES, BUT THAT’S NOT THE IMPORTANT PART!” Master Papyrus exclaimed.

 

Master Sans blinked, “it’s not?”

 

“NO! SANS!” Master Papyrus clasped his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “YOU NEED TO NOT DO THIS ANYMORE!”

 

“uh.” Master Sans started to sweat.

 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING, BUT YOU NEED TO NOT DO IT!”

 

“bro, i don’t think you realize...” He looked to the side.

 

“SANS.” Master Papyrus looked at his brother in the eyelights, making sure to hold his gaze. “Y/N IS SAD. REALLY SAD. I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON, BUT I KNOW YOU LOVE HER AS MUCH AS I DO. AND SINCE THAT’S THE CASE, YOU KNOW THAT Y/N SHOULD NOT EVER  _ EVER _ BE SAD.”

 

Master Sans’ expression fell, guilt seeping into his features for just a moment. “i know...”

 

“SO THEN WHY DO YOU STILL DO THE THING!?”

 

“it’s more complicated than that, paps...”

 

Master Papyrus looked at his brother softly, before saying, “SOUNDS LIKE YOU NEED A FRIEND THAT KNOWS WHAT YOU’RE GOING THROUGH...”

 

“yeah, i guess so...”

 

“WELL, THAT’S GREAT!” Master Papyrus chimed, making Master Sans jump. “BECAUSE THERE’S A FRIEND RIGHT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT DOOR GOING THROUGH THE EXACT SAME THING YOU ARE!”

 

“wait, paps-!”

 

“SANS. Y/N LOVES YOU. I KNOW YOU HAVE PROBLEMS REALIZING THAT, BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT IF YOU JUST TALK TO Y/N, SHE’LL BE ABLE TO RELATE AND YOU CAN HUG IT OUT AND BECOME FRIENDS AGAIN. SHE’S JUST AS VULNERABLE AS YOU ARE. SO PLEASE. JUST BE FRIENDS SO I DON’T HAVE TO BE SO AWKWARD WHEN YOU TWO ARE IN THE SAME ROOM AND START MAKING WEIRD ANIMAL FOOD CHAIN METAPHORS.”

 

Master Sans looked at his brother with awe, before smiling to himself. “...yeah, i get ya. alright.”

 

Master Papyrus brightened at this, “THANK GOODNESS! NOW GET IN THERE! LET THE FRIENDSHIP BEGIN!”

 

Master Sans nodded, taking the keys and making his way to the door. Before he unlocked it, Master Sans said, “heh. thanks pap. you’re the coolest.”

 

“OF COURSE I AM! WHAT WOULD YOU EVEN DO WITHOUT A COOL BROTHER LIKE ME?”

 

“heheh...” Master Sans unlocked the door and went inside. You were standing in the middle of the room, before you turned towards him. You expression was no longer cold.

 

Master Sans froze. He urged his body to move, but for whatever reason, he couldn’t bring himself to even move or say a single thing. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Master Sans cleared his nonexistent throat. “h-hey, kid-!”

 

Suddenly, Master Sans felt arms wrap around his shoulders and he was pulled into a hug. Master Sans didn’t move for a second, until he grasped his arms around your waist. He hugged you tight, as if he would lose you any second. Slowly, the two of you lowered yourselves to the ground in an embrace. You held him on your lap as the two of you hugged, both of you enjoying the long silence.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“what for?”

 

“Scaring you. Looking through your stuff. Being so nosy all the time. Calling you a jerk earlier.”

 

“heheh... don’t worry about that... i’m sorry, too.”

 

“I know.”

 

“pfft, what do you mean ‘i know’?”

 

“You’re the guilt-king. It’s practically seeping off of you like sweat.”

 

“heh... i guess i can’t deny that... i’m sorry i scare you. i’m sorry i’m scared of you. i’m sorry i locked you up, and put a tracking bracelet on you, and threaten you every time you get nosy... wow, my stuff sounds way worse than yours.”

 

“I don’t know, calling you a jerk was pretty bad.”

 

“hehehhehe, yeah that was pretty rude.”

 

“Hehe... I’m sorry I’m scared of you...”

 

“...”

 

“I wish I wouldn’t worry that you might snap at me... I wish I wouldn’t worried that you might put my family in peril just at a whim...”

 

“i know how you feel...”

 

“What if... we just decided to trust each other, or something normal like that?”

 

“what like, i won’t murder your family if you won’t murder mine?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds pretty reasonable.”

 

“... yeah okay, i’m up for that. but, y/n?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“could you... not go through my things anymore? i don’t mean my socks and whatnot. i mean my workshop stuff. i know you won’t do anything crazy... but...”

 

“I understand. I won’t anymore, I promise. As long as you stop taking super creepy photos of me.”

 

“oh yeah, that. hehehh, sure.”

 

“That would be much appreciated.”

 

“...”

 

“.....”

 

“........”

 

“Hey, Sans?”

 

“yeah?”

 

“We gotta give Papyrus something special. Maybe some kind of special spaghetti sauce or something.”

 

“heheh. yeah.”

 

“...”

 

“i love ya.”

 

You kissed his skull, “I love you, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's sweat and all but here's a thought:
> 
> You write questions you have for the characters in the comments, and I'll have the characters reply in the ending notes of the next chapter. (If I get enough questions tho, I'd probably just add on an extra chapter for them along with the chapter that I write next week)
> 
> EXAMPLE: "Hey y/n why does your life SUCK!?"
> 
> Y/n: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> "Hey Purple why don't you SUCK?! and by suck i mean makeout with my mouth ;;;;)"
> 
> Purple: whale i men if u insissts ;;;;)


	31. Welcome to RaccoonSinQueen's Questionnaire Evening Show! Staring Six Skeletons, One Maid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *tap dances onto the stage*
> 
> Welcome, my friends! And join me, for a night of interrogation and hi jinks!
> 
> Will this be boring? I don't know! But I sure enjoyed writing it!

*the nonexistent audience applauds as I come out on the stage*

 

Hello loyal subjects, casual citizens, and curious travelers! Thank you for coming out for this chapter! It’s wonderful to not see so many lovely faces!

 

*laugh track*

 

I’ll be your host this evening, or morning, or whenever you read this! And for this chapter, we’ll be taking some questions from the crowd! Because who doesn’t love a good ‘ol fashioned Q&A, amirite Ao3?

 

*audience applauds*

 

That’s my jam! Now enough of this riff raff, why don’t we get started on the good stuff, shall we? Let’s introduce our first guest! Master Blue, occupying the first room of the second floor, come onto the stage!

 

*Master Blue skips onto the stage, waving to the audience*

 

How are you doing tonight, Blueberry? Looking cute, as always!

 

_ Master Blue: THANKS, MY QUEEN! I KNOW!  _

 

Oh, we all know you do.

 

_ Master Blue: WAIT, WH-? _

 

Why don’t we start off with out first set of questions!

 

_ Master Blue: A-ALRIGHT... _

  
  


  * “Master Blue! You're gonna have to find something else fun to do with Miss Y/N, now that you know she only does puzzles because you like puzzles. Do you have any ideas yet?”



_   
_ _ Master Blue: I, UHM, WELL NO. BUT I’M COMING UP WITH MAGNIFICENT IDEAS AS WE SPEAK!! MAYBE WE COULD MAKE PASTRIES TOGETHER?? I’M NOT SURE, I’LL HAVE TO FIGURE SOMETHING OUT... _

  * “Master Blue, why can't I adopt you?”



 

_ Master Blue: BECAUSE I’M A GROWN ADULT??? _

 

  * “Blue, what's your favorite napstaton song? What makes you the happiest?”



 

_ Master Blue: ALL OF THEM!! I THINK HANGING OUT WITH PAPY AND Y/N MAKES ME HAPPIEST!  _

 

  * “Master Blue: How do you plan on getting your kiss from Y/N?”



 

_ Master Blue: OKAY, SO HERE’S THE PLAN! *pulls out blueprints* I’M GOING TO INVITE HER TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK, RIGHT? I MEAN, HOWCOULDSHESAYNOTOANAMUSEMENTPARK,AMUSEMENTPARKSAREAMUSING!!ANYWAY,SOI’MGOINGTOINVITEHERTOTHEAMUSEMENTPARK,ANDTHENANDTHEN!ANDTHENWE’REGOINGTOHAVEASUPERWONDERFULTIMEANDGOONALLOFTHERIDESANDMAKEHERSUPERHAPPYSOSHE’SINAGOODMOOD,ANDTHENANDTHEN!ANDTHENWE’LLGOONTHEFERRISWHEELLIKEINTHEMOVIESANDTHENWHENWE’REATTHETOPSHE’LLREALIZETHATSHEWASINLOVEWITHMETHEWHOLETIMEANDIT’LLBESOROMANTICANDAMAZING  _ **_AND THEN WE’LL SMOOCH!!_ ** _ *heavy panting* _

 

  * “Blue. Now that you know how Y/N feels. Will you make her happy or will you just treat her like usual?”



 

_ Master Blue: I-I DON’T KNOW! I MEAN, I STILL WANT TO DO PUZZLES... BUT I THINK I’LL TRY TO MAKE HER A STICKER BOOK SO SHE’S HAPPY TOO? _

  
  


And that’s the rest of Master Blue’s questions!

 

_ Master Blue: WHA?? NO MORE?? THAT WAS SO LITTLE... _

 

You should see Purple’s list. Now go stand in the corner! It’s time for everybody’s favorite tol with a heart of gol skeleton! Give it up for the occupant of the second room of the second floor: Master Papyrus!!

 

*Master Blue sits down in a chair provided while Master Papyrus struts on the stage*

 

I gotta say, Mast Pap, the masses love you. Like, most would probably be okay with dying for you. That’s no easy feat.

 

_ Master Papyrus: REALLY? I MEAN-! REALLY?! WOWZAS! _

 

Oh, yeah! You got the audience’s hearts in your hands! Too bad you can’t serve out the sexy fluff like Y/n serves out pancakes.

 

_ Master Papyrus: UHM. I BEG TO DISAGREE. _

 

Let’s start off with Master Papyrus’ set of questions! You ready, Mast Pap?

 

_ Master Papyrus: I WAS BORN READY!! _

 

Love that attitude! Let’s pull up the first questions!

  
  


  * “Master Papyrus, what's the secret to your famous spaghetti?”



 

_ Master Papyrus: LOVE!! AND ALSO TEMPERATURES OF UNEARTHLY HEAT. _

  
  


  * “Master Papyrhsgwgwg $($($&^#*$^^^HDHSGGWHW^$^×/#♤●■●♢hdjsgdkehwhrogugffk *CUTENESS OVERLOAD INTENSIFIES*”



 

_ Master Papyrus: ARE YOU ALRIGHT??? _

  
  


  * “Hey Papyrus how does it feel to know you're the least abusive of the skeletons she works for?”



 

_ Master Papyrus: ABUSIVE?? ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT EDGE OR RED??? _

  
  


  * “Papyrus, why are you so cool? What nicknames have you been given?”



 

_ Master Papyrus: IT’S A GIFT! AS FOR NICKNAMES, SANS CALLS ME PAPS SOMETIMES! OTHER THAN THAT, I GUESS ONE TIME RED CALLED ME  _ **_*CENSORED*_ ** _ , BUT I DIDN’T REALLY GET THAT ONE... _

 

*megalovania plays in the distance*

  
  


  * “To Papyrus: You are perfection and everything good in this world. Will you please live with me and give me cuddles? You can bring Sans along if you like.”



 

_ Master Papyrus: I KNOW I AM AND YOU SEEM VERY NICE! BUT I’M NOT GOING TO LIVE WITH YOU, BECAUSE I DON’T LIVE WITH STRANGERS! _

  
  


  * “To Papyrus: Please be with me.”



 

_ Master Papyrus: I KNOW I AM VERY DASHING AND HANDSOME AND CHARMING IN EVERY WAY, BUT I’M AFRAID YOU’LL HAVE TO SOMEHOW SURVIVE WITHOUT ME, THOUGH I KNOW IT’S HARD!! _

  
  


  * “Question for Papyrus: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A SWEET CINNAMON BUN?! Please become my ultimate friend and if not, well it's understandable, if not literally (._. )”



 

_ Master Papyrus: OF COURSE!! I’M EVERYONE’S ULTIMATE FRIEND! BECAUSE I’M ULTIMATE AND I’M FRIENDLY! I DON’T KNOW WHY I’M A SUGARY DESSERT, THOUGH... _

  
  


  * “Papyrus, why are you just the most beautiful, precious, sweetest, caring, generous, cOOLEST LIVING THING TO EVER WALK TTHE EARTH? ON ASGORE'S BEARD, IF YOU ASKED, I'D WALK MILES AFTER MILES AFTER YOU IN HIGH HEELS, IF IT MEANT YOU'D SMILE Y'KNOW”



 

_ Master Papyrus: I DON’T KNOW WHY (PROBABLY SOME KIND OF GENETIC MIRACLE), I JUST AM! BUT, WOWIE, SOUNDS LIKE YOU REALLY LIKE WALKING! _

  
  


  * _“_ Master Papyrus: How can you be so adorable, awesome, caring and super cool at the same time?”



 

_ Master Papyrus: MAN, I’VE BEEN GETTING THIS QUESTION ALOT! _

  
  


And that’s the last of Master Papyrus’ questions!

 

_ Master Blue: HOLY COW, YOU WEREN’T KIDDING WHEN YOU SAID THEY LOVE HIM. _

 

_ Master Papyrus: I ALWAYS KNEW I WAS A NATURAL PEOPLE PERSON! ESPECIALLY WITH THE LADIES! *winks at the audience and the audience swoons* _

 

Oh, Master Papyrus, you’re gonna break some hearts someday! But I think we’ve had enough heroes for one sit in, let’s bring in our villainous edge king! Come on out, Master Black, occupant of the second room of the second floor!

 

*Master Papyrus sits in a chair provided, while Master Black parades onto the stage*

 

Master Black, you sexy devil, you could simultaneously break my heart and my self control with a single glance. How does it feel being the most hated and yet most loved by that small cult following, me included?

 

_ Master Black: I’M NOT SURPRISED, OF COURSE! I WASN’T LYING WHEN I SAID I HAVE MANY ADMIRERS! TOO BAD I DON’T FALL FOR FILTHY SINNERS!  _

 

Ouch, hits me right in the heart! If I had a heart :^)

 

*laugh track*

 

But pleasantries aside, you are one devilishly handsome skeleton! Y/n even finds you the most physically attractive!

 

_ Master Black: *poses* YES, I KNOW! NO NEED TO REMIND ME OF THINGS EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS! _

 

Too bad it can’t make up for your despicability.

 

_ Master Black: WHAT-?! _

 

*Master Blue snickers*

 

Let’s get started on a few questions for Master Black, shall we?

 

_ Master Black: GRRR.... FINE. _

 

 

  * “Master Black? How did you learn to dance like that?”



 

_ Master Black: I’M JUST NATURALLY AMAZING, OF COURSE! _

 

_ Master Red: *jumps on stage* he used to spend hours in his room practicing when we were under the surface and he thought i wasn’t home. *jumps back* _

 

_ Master Black: _ **_SANS!?!_ **

  
  


  * “Master Black, why won't you make out with me?”



 

_ Master Black: BECAUSE I HAVE STANDARDS!! _

  
  


  * “Black, why do you strive to be in power?”



 

_ Master Black: I DON’T STRIVE TO BE IN POWER, I AM IN POWER!! NYAHAHA! _

  
  


  * “To Black: Did you and MC ever have another makeout session? If yes, how was it? And did it escalate? You two were taking each other's clothes off last time.”



 

_ Master Black: NO, OF COURSE NOT! I SAID IT WAS A ONE TIME DEAL, AND IT WAS! EVEN THOUGH SHE PROBABLY  _ _ WISHES _ _ WE WOULD! _

  
  


  * “To Black: I humbly beg of you to teach me how to dance (and kiss.) I will pay you with drawings of MC in compromising positions.”



 

_ Master Black: NYAHAHAH, OF COURSE YOU WISH TO LEARN MY MAJESTIC EXPERTISE AND TO SMOOCH SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I! BUT, I’M AFRAID, I DON’T TEACH STRANGERS WILLY NILLY, I HAVE STANDARDS AND JUST BECAUSE YOU OFFER ME-!! ... *internal evil person conflict* _

 

  * “To Black: You like inflicting pain, do you also like to receive it?”



 

_ Master Black: PREPOSTEROUS! I WOULD NEVER EVER, NOT EVEN IN MY MOST DEEPEST OF WANDERING THOUGHTS!! _

 

He does, but he’s only ever thought about it in his most deepest of wandering thoughts.

 

_ Master Black: STOP TELLING PEOPLE LIES!! _

  
  


  * “Master Black: What do you think of Antiheros?”



 

_ Master Black: *opens mouth to speak* *closes it* I-I.... I THINK I LIKE THEM?? I MEAN, WHAT?! NO! SOUNDS LAME!! *grabs 20 comic books on antiheros* _

  
  


  * “Black. Do you really hate Y/N or you are reeeeaaally to proud to admit that you care for her?”



 

_ Master Black: OF COURSE, I HATE HER!! SHE’S THE WORSE!! _

 

He’s too proud to admit he cares for her.

 

_ Master Black: SHUT UP!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! _

  
  


And that’s all for Master Black! Let’s give the edge king a round of applause for being so tsundere!

 

*audience applauds and Master Black puffs his chest out in pride, before he realizes the last part of that sentence*

 

_ Master Black: WAIT, WHAT’S TSUNDERE-? _

 

Next up, we have the sweatiest and grossest of all the Masters! Let’s welcome Master Red, occupant of the fourth room of the second floor, to the stage!

 

*Master Black reluctantly sits down in a chair provided while Master Red walks on, waving to the audience*

 

Lovely to see you out and about, Master Red!

 

_ Master Red: it’s lovely to see you, my queen. *bows and winks* _

 

Oh stop it, you’ll make me blush! But really, Master Red, you’re the winner of our “Who’s Your Fav Skele?” contest! And what a surprise, too! How does it feel having past all the others up, including your morally conflicted counterpart by one point (I’m talking about Master Sans) AND your own brother?

 

*Master Red starts sweating while Master Black gives off a dark aura*

 

_ Master Red: uh, next question? _

 

Fair enough, fair enough. Wouldn’t want to have to deal with another one of your brother’s temper tantrums, hmm?

 

_ Master Red: wait, hold up-?! _

 

Let’s pull up your questions now, shall we Master Red? Here’s the first batch!

 

  * “Master Red? Have you and your brother always been so close?”



 

_ Master Red: i, uhm... *uncomfortable sweaty person noises* going straight into it, then.... _

  
  


  * “Red, why don't you think before you speak?”



 

_ Master Red: because who cares? i’ll say what i want. _

  
  


  * “Red? Is it true that's how you think of Y/n?”



 

_ Master Red: ...yes. _

  
  


  * “Red, did you know Sans is almost as pervy as you?”



 

_ Master Red: yeah, i always suspected it. prob orange too, if we’re being real. _   
  


  * “Master Red: What for photos do you have of Y/N?”



 

_ Master Red: *pulls out an arsenal* don’t get me started. _

  
  


  * “Red. Are you jelly of the other human that she talked last time you went with her to fix your brother's car?”



 

_ Master Red: pfft, jealous? of a pathetic, whiny human like him? of course, not... _

  
  


  * “So this is to Master Red: What IS the worst thing you've ever done? I’m a little scared to possibly find out.”



 

_ Master Red: well, aren’t you a curious little cutie. heh, the worst thing i’ve ever done? hmmm, it was probably back when we were still underground and boss was still young. he came home in a worse shape than i had ever seen him, covered in marrow and scars. when i asked him what happened, he started crying... let’s just say when i found the perpetrator,  _ **_i kept him alive._ **

  
  


  * “Red did you REALLY mean that "doing slave work"??AND I THOUGHT YOU DEEPLY CARED FOR Y/N!!”



 

_ Master Red: shut up. _

  
  


And that’s the last of Master Red’s questions! Let’s give a round of applause for Master Red!

 

_ Master Red: what, that’s it? they weren’t even good questions. _

 

You do not deserve the #1 spot as everyone’s favorite skele! But who am I to judge, I’m in love with your brother who would’ve been less deserving than you!

 

_ Master Red: hey it’s cool, me too. _

 

_ Master Black: OMS! SANS SHUT UP! _

 

*laugh track and applause*

 

Ah, we have good fun here! But enough of these heroes and villains, I think what we all want to see is the skeleton behind the stories instead of in them! Let’s welcome the occupant of the fifth room of the second floor to the stage, Master Orange!

 

*Master Red sits down in a chair provided as Master Orange enters with his hands in his pockets*

 

Master Orange, looking smoking! And by looking smoking, I mean you look like you  _ have  _ been smoking!

 

_ Master Orange: that’s probably right. _

 

_ Master Blue: HEY!! _

 

*laugh track*

 

Oh, but sweet sweet Master Orange, the lover with a complex! I can tell you right now, you make quite a bit of ladies around the globe swoon, and not just ones that read my fanfiction! I mean, the personality and complexes of Sans with the body of Papyrus? Wowzas, you must have all the fans!

 

_ Master Orange: I probably could’ve... if you’d write me in more chapters. _

 

Ooooh! Touche, Honey! Touche! But you know how it is, writing in characters and whatnot? I love writing you, Orange, but it’s so hard when you’ve got so little chance with Y/n!

 

_ Master Orange: okay, what-? _

 

But enough talk, Let’s get on with what the people really want to know! Let’s pull up some questions for Master Orange!

  
  


  * “Orange, does anything ms. Maid said raise some questions that you should look into?”



 

_ Master Orange: what do you mean? _

  
  


  * “Master Orange... :3 Was Master Blue even more adorable as a babybones?”



 

_ Master Orange: *pulls out four different scrapbooks, two boxes of photos, and a slideshow presentation* you wanna see? _

  
  


  * “Orange, how's your romantic novel coming along o3o”



  
_ Master Orange: *chokes on honey* y-you, uh, you know about-...  _ **_queen?!_ ** **  
**   
Gotta blast! *skit skats outta there*

  
  


  * “If you do not do something, how are things supposed to change?”



 

_ Master Orange: ... _

  
  


And that’s all for Master Orange! Wow, you really are unpopular, maybe I should write you in more...

 

_ Master Orange: you think? _

 

_ Master Blue: AND ME, WHILE YOU’RE AT IT!! _

 

Dutifully noted, Master Blue! But why write about the UnderSwap Brothers any longer, when I should be writing about everyone’s favorite angsty comedian! Let’s all give a round of applause for Master Sans, occupant of the sixth room of the second floor!

 

*Master Orange takes his seat and Master Papyrus waves at his brother entering the stage*

 

Master Sans! It’s good to see you not keeping your loved ones locked away in attics for a change!

 

_ Master Sans: oh boy, it’s gonna be one of those days, isn’t it? _

 

Right you are, my puny skeleton of mine! But truly, how do you feel about literally  _ everyone _ hating your guts?

 

_ Master Sans: i guess i’d be bummed... if i had guts. _

 

*budump-TSH!*

 

Haha, oh Sans! Hiding behind comedy to keep your true feelings hidden, a special talent that is! And I love it!

 

_ Master Sans: uhm. _

 

Don’t worry, there will be plenty of comedic excuses for you to make in this set of questions! Let’s pull up some questions for Master Sans!

  
  


  * “Master Sans. Where did you learn how to pun?”



 

_ Master Sans: i spent years in the mountains in training, countless hours of my life spent on learning the art of pun. and, you know, i read a joke book. _

  
  


  * “hey Sans, how do you really feel about the kiss with Y/n when there is a blackout?”



 

_ Master Sans: *9999999 damage* i, uh, wh-hat kiss? _

  
  


  * “Hey Sans, did your mistrust of humans come from Frisk(She/he did a neutral or genocide then pacifist) or was it above ground?”



 

_ Master Sans: you know about frisk? heh, nah frisk just might’ve been the only human save for y/n that hasn’t tried to kill me somehow... the humans above ground are what’s the problem. _

  
  


  * “Snas, what is your #1 pet peeve?”



 

_ Master Sans: prob when people pick on paps. ... prob people pick on paps. probpeoplepickonpaps. hehehheh. try saying that 10 times fast. _

  
  


  * “To Sans: Did those pictures come from hidden cameras or did you stalk and personally take them yourself?”



 

_ Master Sans: i, uh. *sweating intensifies* gotta go.  _

 

(He stalked her.)

 

  * “To Sans: What would you do if the choking bruises around MC's neck were made by Black?”



 

 

_ Master Sans: eh, i suspected it was either him or red. regardless, you just  _ **_know_ ** _ someone’s going to have a bad time. _

 

  * “To Sans: I'm sorry but Papyrus has taken your place in my heart. You are still second though. Can I have his hand in marriage? I promise to take care of him, protect him, and keep him happy. You can also live with us.”



 

 

_ Master Sans: wait, what? _

 

  * “To Sans: Why are you in charge of the group? I would have thought that you might have been too lazy for the job.”



 

 

_ Master Sans: *shrugs* someone’s gotta do it. _

  
  


  * “Master Sans: How are you able to take fotos from Y/N while she is changing?”



 

_ Master Sans: *sweats* what’s that paps? need something? sorry, gotta go. _

  
  


  * “To Sans: Can MC keep a cat? It might be good for their mental health.”



 

_ Master Sans: huh. i never thought of that. _

  
  


  * “Hey Sans, how did you took the photos if changing? Did you paid Red to take them?”



 

_ Master Sans (to me): how do all these people know about the photo thing!? what did you write?! _

 

What, nothing! That’s just crazy talk! I didn’t do anything that was unorthodo-

 

_ Master Sans (pulling up Ao3): you told them EVERTHING??!! _

 

Gotta blast! *skit skats out of there*

  
  


  * “Hey Sans. How would you react if Reader killed themselves? ;) I mean people can die from sadness.”



 

_ Master Sans: ... don’t ask me that. _

  
  


  * “After all of this, will you give y/n a little bit of time for herself? Maybe one or two hours a day when she can read, walk or just relax. At least once a week?”



 

_ Master Sans: i don’t know about a few hours every day, but i think it’d be a good idea to give her maybe a day off. after the house is clean and we’ve all had a decent meal... _

  
  


  * “Sans, why do you think she'd ever betray you? Why do you think she'd ever be ABLE to betray you? If you love her, shouldn't you trust her already? Chara was the only one who ever bothered killing monsters. Humans talk a mean game, but like Paps said, they're fragile. They're weak. They should be scared of you. They ARE scared of you. None of these humans can RESET or SAVE and LOAD. They have knives, but you have an unlimited arsenal at your disposal. So tell me honestly, and don't dodge the question. 
  * What are you really afraid of?”



 

_ Master Sans: ... wow, this is kinda a loaded question. but i’m afraid you're mistaken there, buddy. i don’t know anyone named chara besides the king’s kid, and they’ve been dead a while. but, even if i did, they would definitely not be the only human that came close to killing me or paps. they may be fragile, but for whatever reason they’re very determined. plus... we’ve grown so close to y/n... if she ever betrayed me, i don’t think i ever could... *shakes head* i don’t know if that answers your question, but maybe you should ask some less uncomfortable questions. _

  
  


  * “To Master Sans: Did you realize that the day you let Maid Chan out she called both you and Pap by your real names? What do you think about that?”



 

_ Master Sans: really? i didn’t notice... _

  
  


Aaaaand, that’s the last of Master Sans’ questions! You feeling the angst yet, Master Sans? Maybe even a little weight pressed onto your guilty soul? You know they all want you too!

 

_ Master Sans: yeah, i mostly just feel uncomfortable with how much information you’re giving out about us. _

 

Oh, stop it you, we all know you’re feeling the guilt as much as your feeling the feels for Y/n! You’re lucky your brother conveniently wasn’t paying attention to most of that, or else you’d have some real explaining to do!

 

_ Master Papyrus: WHAT? IS SOMETHING GOING ON? I ZONED OUT FOR SOME REASON THERE... _

 

_ Master Sans: *sweats* _

 

But let’s push aside the angst... FOR MORE ANGST! Bring in our favorite heroine/the literal embodiment of ourselves! Ms. Y/n!

 

*Master Sans takes a seat in a provided chair while Y/n walks on stage*

 

Y/n! I love ya! You’re gorgeous, kind, and have the tolerance of a literal deity! 

 

_ Y/n: Thank you, your majesty. _

 

And such manners! Must’ve been trained by Sansy Boy, over there, amirite?

 

*laugh track while Master Sans uncomfortable sweats*

 

_ Y/n: Well, you’re not wrong. _

 

I never am! Now, let’s talk about you! We never get to, after all, since you’re too busy slaving away for the others! Come on and pull up the questions for Ms. Y/n, she has quite alot!

  
  


  * “Hey Ms. Y/N, what's the exact total of your debt?”



 

_ Y/n: Too much. _

  
  


  * “Also, Ms. Y/N, can you please imagine this and tell me your thoughts: You, wearing an absolutely perfect princess getup, and beside you, Mr. Green, wearing that dashing tux. He's on a white horse, ready to take you away.”



 

_ Y/n: Well, sign me the frickle frackle up. _

  
  


  * “Ms. Maid, how would you feel if one day you got to go home and your sibling for some reason didn't know who you were?”



 

_ Y/n: What a strange question. I guess I’d be pretty bummed? I’m not sure, but as long as their safe... _

  
  


  * _“_ Miss Maid! Miss Maid! From all the skellies (except Green) who do ya love the most?? What is it about him that ya like?”



 

_ Y/n: I love all of them equally but in different ways. I love Master Blue because of his enthusiasm, Master Papyrus because of his heart, Master Black because of his motivation, Master Red because of his character, Master Orange because of his natural warmth, and Master Sans because of his soul. It’s different but similar between all of them. _

  
  


  * _“_ Hey Ms.Yn have u ever played on Game console?”



 

_ Y/n: Master Blue usually let’s me try his Wii and other games. It’s pretty fun. _

  
  


  * “To MC (Maid-Chan): Do you think you'll finally have a day off? Maybe your Masters would mope in their rooms thinking about what you said to them and finally realise that they should treat you like a person.”



 

_ Y/n: Wouldn’t that be nice. _

  
  


  * _“_ Y/n, would you smooch a ghost XDDD”



 

_ Y/n: Yea, sure. I mean, I’ve smooched like five skeletons on the lips already, so how bad could a ghost be? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ((Napstablook blushes in the distance.)) _   
  


 

  * “Hey [Y/N], when's your wedding day with Mr. Green gonna happen, hmm? :^)))”



 

_ Y/n: Getting there. _

  
  


  * “Ms. (Y/n), if you had a day off what would you do? If you had the time, what hobby would you pick up?”



 

_ Y/n: Well, I’d really love to go more into my singing. If I had the time, though, I actually might consider picking up Ballet! It’s very time consuming, though, so I’ll just have to wait for that one... _

 

  * “Do you find it odd that the house doesn't have flashlights, but candles even though robots and glowing crystals are common for monsters? The fact that they have cellphones proves that they could've just used those for light sources.”



 

 

_ Y/n: I live under a giant mansion, serving six literal skeletons all the while they threaten/proclaim their love to me. I’m not finding the lack of flashlights odd. _

  
  


  * “Miss Maid, Would you rather be stuck in that attic room with Master Sans and Master Orange for 24 hours or Mr. Purple and Master Black for 4 hours?”



 

_ Y/n: Master Sans and Master Orange, obviously. I actually enjoy both of their company quite a bit and I think it would be fun to hang out with them. Mr. Purple and Master Black on the other hand? I wouldn’t want to spend five minutes with them. _

  
  


  * “How much is your family debt?, at least can you say how many digits?
  * Will you tell Sans later more about the ghost and what happened that night?”



 

_ Y/n: Too many digits. And no. For some reason, I get the odd feeling that I shouldn’t... _

  
  


  * “Dear Y/N, Giving in to the natural urges of humanity seems like a better option than suffering as livestock. Though, the more I think about it the more I realise that that's just how you are. Even after having said all this I still doubt the fact that your tolerance surpasses that of a god. Which leads to my question, how much more can you take until you BREAK? Sincerely, A Relatively Good Samaritan”



 

_ Y/n: Thank you for your words, you’re very kind. And as for my limit, it’ll last probably until they start to try and take away my dreams. My agency and my freedom I can handle, but once they start trying to control my hopes and dreams is when I draw the line.  _

  
  


  * “Y/N Do you have any clothes other than the ones that have been mentioned in previous chapters?”



 

_ Y/n: Nope. A few extra pairs of undies, but that’s it. _

  
  


  * “Y/n: You were locked up for five days in the attic, I just wonder... There was a bathroom in that attic. Right?, at least Sans locked you in a place with a toilet? .__.”



 

_ Y/n: I had to pee in the corner. _

 

_ Master Sans: oms stop, they already hate me enough. _

 

_ Y/n: Alright alright, no I did not have a toilet in the attic. But when I needed to use one, Master Sans would accompany me to the bathroom downstairs. _

  
  


  * “Y/N. Why all of the sudden you didn't call Sans and Papyrus as Masters in that moment you were apologizing to Sans? It just happened or are you getting to know and trust Sans a bit more?”



 

_ Y/n: I’m not sure... I really feel like at that moment, me and Master Sans were on equal ground and the title wasn’t necessary. Though, I’ll continue to use the title since it was only for that moment, but I think I may be getting closer... _

  
  


  * “Hey y/n would you prefer master sans or master orange?”



 

_ Y/n: It’s like I said, I love them all the same. _

  
  


And there you have it folks, straight from the heroine’s mouth! She’s a literal angel, isn’t she? Just kidding! She’s a human being, so she’s a figurative angel!

 

*laugh track*

 

_ Y/n: Thank you? _

 

You’re very welcome! And it looks like we’ve finished going through the entire skeleton household, haven’t we? Oh, but we’re not done yet! No, we still have more skeletons to go through! Let’s bring out our pair of special guests! The Gaster Bros!

 

*Y/n sits down in a provided chair while Mr. Green and Yellow enter the stage, and a small section of the crowd goes crazy for Mr. Green (as well as a small blush coming from Y/n)*

 

Mr. Green and Yellow! Thanks for making it tonight, I know it was hard with your travels and whatnot!

 

_ Yellow: Nah, it was no big deal. _

 

_ Mr. Green: Really, we’re happy to be here, your majesty. _

 

That’s good to hear! But I know you’re not the only one who’s happy you're here, Mr. Green.

 

*the crowd screams*

 

_ Mr. Green: O-Oh, uhm, thank you. _

 

Yes, you’ve seem to have quite the following, Green! The girls LOVE you, and I mean they are SERIOUSLY PASSIONATE about URGING ME to WRITE YOU IN! It’s the most devote group of fangirls I’ve ever met! Besides myself, of course.

 

_ Mr. Green: Uh. _

 

Look, one of them is trying to tear through one of my raccoons to get to you AS WE SPEAK! I wouldn’t mind it, normally, if I actually enjoyed writing you.

 

_ Mr. Green: Oh, boy. _

 

And Yellow! Sexier than Black and hotter than the trip downstairs! 

 

_ Master Black: HEY! _

 

_ Yellow: Yep, that sounds like an accurate description. _

 

I actually really love writing your character, you’re so friendzoned! I love it! And you’re so often the center of attention amongst the fandom, too! How does it feel living in your brothers enormously devoted shadow of fangirls?

 

_ Yellow: Your kindness is only outweighed by your disregard for other’s emotions, your majesty. _

 

What can I say, I like to ask the tough questions! But I’m not the only one that does, let’s pull up the questions for the Gaster Brothers! Mr. Green, prepare for a lot! Yellow, prepare for about half as much!

 

_ Mr. Green and Yellow: Oh, boy. _

  
  


  * “Heh, question for Mr. Green! When are you gonna swoop in and sweep Miss Y/n off her feet like a proper prince charming already???”



 

_ Mr. Green (being a light shade of green): I, uhm, ... Prince Charming? _

  
  


  * “Mr. Green, when you will you visit y/n again? don't you miss her?”



 

_ Mr. Green: I want too, and soon!... but me and my brother have to... *uncomfortable smart person noises* _

  
  


  * “Mr.Greennnn where are you and what are you doing while y/n experience such a thing? Y/n and we miss you so soooo much please come back and do something romantic???”



 

_ Mr. Green: What thing? Romantic?? You are very confusing... _

  
  


  * “Hey Yellow do you write in the letters Green sends to talk to reader too?”



 

_ Yellow: Heh, yeah. _

_ *silence ensues as we wait for an explanation, but instead he downs a bottle of hot sauce.* _

  
  


  * _“_ how much do you miss y/n? (for both)”



 

_ Mr. Green: Quite a bit, I would say. _

 

_ Yellow: *hums in agreement* _

  
  


  * “For Yellow: If I kissed you what vegetable or fruit would you taste like? ;3”



 

_ Yellow: Uh, what vegetable? I taste like a normal person, what the heck. _

 

(He tastes like yellow bell peppers ;^) and for the curious few, Green tastes like limes.)

 

  * “For Green: sooooooooo what do you and y/n talk about in your letters *wink wonk* C:”



 

_ Mr. Green: A number of different subjects, I mostly write about my journeys and all the interesting things I come across, as well as the types of people I come across, Monster and Human. She mostly writes about her thoughts on the subjects, and she’ll sometimes mention something that happened to her while working. She doesn’t talk too much about her work, though, despite the fact that I ask... She usually answers in very short and vague answers, leaving me very curious as to what that goes down with the others. _

  
  


  * _“_ Dear Mr Green: How would you feel knowing that Y/N was locked in an attic for five days?”



 

_ Mr. Green: *spits out tea* What??  _

  
  


  * “MR. GREEN! When are you going to visit Yuna again?”



 

_ Mr. Green: It’s like I said, I want to soon! But... _

  
  


  * “(To Mr. Green) Will you come back soon to visit y/n and your family?, we miss you and your brother”



 

_ Yellow: I’d be a lot more convinced you miss me if you actually wrote me questions. _

 

_ Mr. Green: Brother, please! (... This question gets asked alot though...) _

  
  


  * “Master Green: What did you wanted to write to Y/N and decided to erase it instead?”



 

_ Mr. Green: Master Green? *smart person sweating noises* And as for your question... I don’t know what you’re referring too... *even sweatier smart person sweating noises* _

 

  * “Master Yellow: Are you writing to Y/N too?”



 

_ Yellow: Master Yellow? Sheesh, by me dinner first, sweetheart *wink*. I sometimes write to Y/n, though, at the end of Pap’s letters. _

  
  


  * _“_ Heeey, Yellow and Green! How're you two doing, where are you, and what've you been up to? We miss ya, a lot!”



 

_ Mr. Green: I, uhm-... Well, you see, we’re, uh- _

 

_ Yellow: We’re busy. _

  
  


  * “Hey Yellow. -leans in- Who was your first?”



 

_ Yellow: Now, that’s a story for another time. _

  
  


And that’s the last of the questions for the G Bros! But we’re not done just yet! No, we have yet ANOTHER special pair of guests, and I think you can all guess who! If the G Bros were everyone’s blessed favorite, then these two are everyone’s cursed least favorite! Give it up for the SwapFell Brothers!

 

*Mr. Green and Yellow sit down on chairs provided, while Mr. Indigo struts in with Purple close behind*

 

Absolutely awful, and absolutely loving it! How are the two worst skeletons ever doing?

 

_ Mr. Indigo: I THINK YOU MEANT BEST! THAT MUST’VE BEEN A TYPO, UNLESS YOU WERE ONLY TALKING ABOUT PAPY. _

 

_ Purple: we’re doing good. _

 

Wonderful! Now, both me and Y/n can agree that you two have a hidden backstory in there somewhere, especially with the way you two act! Care to shed any light on that?

 

_ Mr. Indigo: Y/N’S HERE?! WHERE!! _

 

*looking over at where Y/n was sitting, all that’s left is a card that says: “Will be back in a few”*

 

Ah, looks like you just missed her! Oh, well, tough luck for the obsessive, small skeleton!

 

_ Mr. Indigo: WHA-?! I’M NOT OBSESSIVE OR SMALL!! I’M JUST... GROWING STILL... _

 

_ Purple: give it a while, m’lord. _

 

_ Mr. Indigo: OMS, SHUT UP PAPY!! _

 

Is it just me, or do I sense some jealousy? *winks at the audience as the audience cheers*

 

_ Mr. Indigo: ME??! JEALOUS!!?? _

 

_ Purple: your majesty, you’re going to have me killed. _

 

Time to move onto some questions, wouldn’t you say? Let’s get to it, then!

  
  


  * “Hey, Indigo, you ass, why do you like y/n so much?”



 

_ Mr. Indigo: OKAY FIRST,  _ MASTER  _ INDIGO. SECOND, STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES, BUT I’M NOT A DONKEY SO WHAT THE HECK!!? AND THIRD, WHAT?! ME?? LIKE THE HUMAN SLAVE?!? PREPOSTEROUS! I WOULD NEVER LIKE SOMETHING AS LOWLY AS A HUMAN!! NOT EVEN IF THEY HAD SOFT SKIN, AND SHINY HAIR, AND REALLY REALLY PRETTY EYES AND- *insert hour long rant here* _

  
  


  * “To Mr. Indigo, do you still want Ms Y/N? What happened after Purple told you that he couldn't get her?”



 

_ Mr. Indigo: MASTER INDIGO. AND YES! IT’S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE SHE WILL BE MINE!! I HAVE THIS SUPER AMAZING AND INTRICATE PLAN AS TO WHERE, YOU SEE, I’LL GET THIS SNAIL RIGHT? AND I’LL STRAP A LETTER ON THE SNAIL! AND THE SNAIL WILL SEND THAT LETTER TO MUFFET’S! THEN ONCE IT’S AT MUFFET’S, IT’LL GO BEHIND THE BAR WHERE THERE WILL BE A DUMPSTER. AFTER IT’S IN THE DUMPSTER, IT’LL FIND A BUCKET OF GREASE! BUT BUT! BUT THE BUCKET OF GREASE WILL NOT ACTUALLY BE A BUCKET OF GREASE! IT’LL ACTUALLY BE A SECRET PORTAL THROUGH MAGIC  _ _ DISGUISED _ _ AS A BUCKET OF GREASE! AND THEN AND THEN! AND THEN THE SNAIL WILL GO THROUGH THE BUCKET, AND THE BUCKET WILL TRANSPORT IT TO-! _

 

_ Purple: m’lord, maybe you should keep your plan a secret for now? at least until we actually do it? _

 

_ Mr. Indigo: ...THAT’S WHAT I WAS DOING! I WAS JUST... GIVING THEM A SNEAK PEAK OF COURSE!! _

 

_ Purple: of course, m’lord. (really, m’lord’s been planning out this rube goldberg plan for the past month... i’m not sure how it’s turning out, but it’s taking a while...) _

 

_ Mr. Indigo: DID YOU SAY SOMETHING? _

 

_ Purple: no, m’lord. _

 

_ Mr. Indigo: ...VERY WELL. AS FOR PAPY’S  _ **_INSOLENCE_ ** _ AFTER HE LOST THE HUMAN, YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY! I  _ **_PUNISHED HIM PROPERLY._ **

 

_ Purple: *shivers* _

  
  


  * “Indigo. You reeeeaaally liked Y/N being close to you right. Why didn't you kiss her?”



 

_ Mr. Indigo: MASTER INDIGO. AND BECAUSE I HAVE STANDARDS!! PFFT, SHE SHOULD BE FLOCKING TO ME, ANYHOW... _

  
  


  * “Indigo... what are you planing now?”



 

_ Mr. Indigo: MASTER INDIGO. AND DIDN’T I ALREADY ANSWER THIS QUESTION?? _

  
  


  * “Mr.Indigo.......Youroneofmyfavoriteskele'sandwhyareyousocoolatleastyouprobablYcan'theareverywordi'msayingsoyouwon'tknowthatihaveacruchonyouanddamnitijustsaidit! *Takes deep breath* oh yeah,the question! How do you feel about hybrid people? 030”



 

_ Mr. Indigo: MASTER INDIGO. AND PAPY, TRANSLATE THIS FOR ME. _

 

_ Purple: *whispers in Mr. Indigo’s ear* _

 

_ Mr. Indigo: *puffs his chest out in pride* WELL, OF COURSE I’M YOUR FAVORITE AND SO COOL AND THAT YOU’RE TAKEN WITH ME, I AM THE MALEFICENT SANS AFTERALL! I’M JUST SURPRISED YOU HAVEN’T STARTED WORSHIPPING THE GROUND I WALK ON ALREADY! AS FOR HYBRID PEOPLE? I DON’T KNOW, COOL I GUESS?? DEPENDS ON WHAT THE HYBRID IS... _

  
  


  * “Master Indigo and Master Purple: When will you visit the maid again?”



 

_ Mr. Indigo: FINALLY! SOMEONE GETS IT RIGHT! _

 

_ Purple: do me a favor and say my title louder, honey. _

 

_ Mr. Indigo: SILENCE PAPY, YOU TALK TOO MUCH!! NOW IF ONLY THEY ASKED AN ORIGINAL QUESTION... _

  
  


And that’s all for the SwapFell brothers! And here Yellow was complaining about not getting enough questions, while Purple is sitting here with exactly ZERO questions asked to him specifically! Wow, what a hit taken to the ego, wouldn’t you say Purple?

 

_ Purple: eh, i’m used to it. _

 

A hint at some backstory and character arc? You really know how to make a queen swoon, Purple!

 

_ Purple: just for you, your majesty. *wink* _

 

_ Mr. Indigo: ENOUGH FROM HIM, CONTINUE ON WITH THE SHOW!! _

 

Very well, Master Indigo. Now, we may be done with the individual asks, but we still have-!

 

*a raccoon scurries up to my side, hands me a letter, and then scurries away*

 

Wah? Oh. It seems we still have two more questions for non-main characters. Well then, let’s get this show on the road! The first question goes to... the ghost? (Not entirely sure how we’re gonna get him up here, but okay.)

  
  


  * “Mysterious ghost! I gotta know! Could you rattle a window if you like Miss Y/N as much as all the other skeletons?”



 

_ Napstablook: Are you talking to me? _

 

Wha-? You’re not even in this story! Of course, she’s not talking about you! She’s talking about g-!

 

_ Mad Dummy: ME! And I just have to say, this story makes me SO MAD-!! _

 

No! What even?! Get out of here! She was talking about-!

 

**SUDDEN FLASHING LIGHTS AS THE MUSIC BLARES THROUGH THE ROOM**

 

_ Mettaton: Are we ALIVE Ao3! _

 

*cheering audience* 

 

What in the-?!

 

_ Mettaton: I have to say, your majesty, it’s a pleasure to be here on your show! I love what you’ve done with the place, looks like you moved some trash around! _

 

*laugh track*

 

Alright, that’s it. Get out! Out, all of you! *pushes camera crew and ghosts/dummies/robots out the door*

 

Dang ghosts coming up in here like it’s some kind of kumbaya... Alright, who’s next? What? Adam? Well, if you want...

  
  


  * “Adam: When are you gonna ask the maid out?”



 

_ Adam: Hey! Someone finally asked me a question! _

 

Eh, don’t get your hopes up, kid.

 

_ Adam: I actually wanna ask her out soon... As soon as I muster up the courage! I tried last time I saw her, but I got to embarrassed and somehow dropped an engine on my foot... She was really nice about it, though! _

 

Alright, that’s enough talking out of you. Back to the skeletons!

 

_ Adam: Wait, skeletons? _

 

*pushes Adam out the door*

 

Alright, now that we have gotten through ALL of the singular questions, let’s move onto pair questions! Questions that were asked to a pair of Skeletons, usually brothers! Let’s see what people have to ask!

 

  * “To Red and Black: If to have MC you would have to make out with each other, would you do it?”



 

_ Master Black: WHAT IN THE BLAZING STARS?! NO WAY! HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK THAT I WOULD DARE SOIL MYSELF WITH THAT USELESS PIECE OF TRASH EVEN IF HE  _ WASN’T  _ MY BROTHER??! AND THE THOUGHT OF INCEST!! HOW REVOLTING! I’M SURE NOT EVEN MY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER WOULDN’T STOOP SO LOW AS TO-! _

 

_ Master Red: yeah sure, why not. _

 

_ Master Black: ... _ **_YOU DISGUST ME._ **

  
  


  * “Hey Papyrus. What's it like being the coolest and most amazing and most considerate and incredible and emotionally empathetic guy ever?”



 

_ Master Papyrus: IT’S PRETTY GREAT! _

 

  * “Hey Sans. What's it like being a coward”



 

_ Master Sans: it’s pretty great. _

  
  


  * _“_ Hey Green/Indigo, did you know Orange, Black and Purple kissed Y/n? You need to get back fast ^_~”



 

_ Mr. Green: She, uhm, she what? ... Oh... I guess... I guess if she really feels that way towards the others... I guess that’s alright... *is bummed* _

 

*covers poor Mr. Green’s ears* HOW COULD YOU?!

 

_ Mr. Indigo: MASTER INDIGO. AND HOLD UP HOLD UP.  _ **_PAPY GET OVER HERE, NOW!!!_ **

 

_ Purple (to the audience): i want there to be bbq sauce served at my funeral. _

  
  


Alright, let’s stick Master Sans in between that pair of brothers and save some lives real quick. 

 

_ Master Sans: wait, what? _

 

But in the meantime, we have one last category for the night!

 

*audience aweing*

 

Yes, yes I know, it’s so sad... But fret not! Because it’s going to be a fun one! This one is questions that are made to a group, so get ready for answers from all your favorite skeles at once! Let’s get to those questions!

  
  


  * “To the 6 main skels + the g!skels: What would an ideal date with MC be like?”



 

_ Master Blue: A DATE AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK!! WE COULD RIDE RIDES, AND GET COTTON CANDY! OH, IT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN! _

 

_ Master Papyrus: HMMM, PROBABLY IN MY ROOM! BECAUSE THAT’S THE PLACE I KNOW BEST! WE COULD, UH, DO THINGS THAT PEOPLE ON DATES DO?? _

 

_ Master Black: A HAUNTED HOUSE! OH, SHE’D BE SO TERRIFIED, CLINGING TO ME WITH FEAR OVER HER OWN LIFE! NYAHAHAH! _

 

_ Master Red: maybe at a bar or something. somewhere where we can get a little tipsy together and make a couple of ‘mistakes’, if you’re picking up what i’m saying.  _

 

_ Master Orange: probaby a shopping center or something. i could buy her a few nice things, then we could share an sundae or something. i don’t know. _

 

_ Master Sans: i guess looking under the stars with her would be nice... _

 

_ Yellow: Going to a movie would be cool. I’d like being able to just relax and just watch something interesting with her. _

 

_ Mr. Green: Hmmm, well maybe just spending some time together over a cup of tea. It’s always fun to idly chat and enjoy eachother’s company. _

  
  


  * “my question is for all the skeles who were mentioned in y/n's truth or dare question "top 5 kisses" in chapter 27 (yes, this includes purple and green) Q: how does everyone feel about where they rank on y/n's top kisses ;D <3”



 

_ Master Red #5: kinda bummed, but it was just a peck so hey i’ll take what i can get. _

 

_ Master Sans #4: *sweating up a storm* she, uh, she must be mistaken, i don’t know what she’s referring to... _

 

_ Master Orange #3: well, uh, nice to be number three?? i guess??? _

 

_ Master Black #3: I HAVE TO SHARE A SPOT WITH A FILTHY ASHTRAY THAT’S NOT EVEN FIRST PLACE??!! Y/N MUST’VE MISCOMMUNICATED, OR MAYBE I JUST HAVE TO  _ **_REMIND_ ** _ MS. Y/N JUST WHO’S THE BEST HERE! *prepares a long list of chores* _

 

_ Purple: ....what, i’m behind tall, dark, and boring? he didn’t even kiss her. _

 

_ Mr. Green: I-I’m number one? W-wow, this is kind of unexpected... *clears throat* Thank you, then. _

  
  


  * “To MC's top 3 best kissers: How and where did you learn to kiss like that?”



 

_ Master Orange: how and where? heh, well aren’t you curious. _

 

_ Master Black: I’M A NATURAL, OF COURSE! _

 

_ Purple: many  _ many  _ different monsters and humans. some consual, some not. some stay kisses, some... heheh... _

 

\\\\\And the most awful person in this fanfiction award goes to... PURPLE congratulations! You’re the worst!///

 

_ Purple: thanks, it’s an honor to receive this award. i’d like to thank my lord, for- _

 

Alright, shush. Go ahead, Mr. Green.

 

_ Mr. Green: Uhm, I just kissed her on the cheek so I guess from my brother? I mean, I used to when I was a kid, I don’t anymore, of course! *flustered smart person noises* _

 

(Yes, he still does.)

  
  


  * “To the main skels - Papyrus: Would you share MC?”



 

_ Master Blue and Master Black: NO WAY! NEVER! _

 

_ Master Sans, Red, and Orange: yeah, okay sure. _

  
  


  * _“_ To MC (Maid-Chan) + all introduced Skels: Do you like cats?”



 

_ Literally all of them: Yes. _

 

  * _“_ The 6 skeletons that live in the mansion. Would you let Y/N go with Mr. Green and Yellow? More like if she quits being your maid and go work for Mr. Green and Yellow as their maid?”



 

_ Master Papyrus and Sans: Yes. _   
  


_ Master Black, Red, Orange, and Blue: No. _

  
  


And that’s it for our show this chapter! Give a big round of applause for our guests that came out to see us tonight!

 

*all guests stand and wave as the crowd roars*

 

And give a round of applause to YOU for sending in these awesome questions so that they could answer them! Couldn’t have made this show possible without you! Literally and physically not possible!

 

*audience and guests applaud with thunderous gusto*

 

And lastly I have to bid a small farewell, for now! For, you see, 6S1M is going on a small hiatus!

 

*BOOO!*

 

Oh hush now, it won’t be long! Actually, I’m not sure how long it will be. But whether it takes a few weeks to a few months, I assure you I will be back! You can find details here, as well as read some important stuff that I ask of you yOU GOTTA!!:

 

[ http://raccoonsinqueen.tumblr.com/post/153014905150/text-posts-are-boring-so-have-this-comic-of-me ](http://raccoonsinqueen.tumblr.com/post/153014905150/text-posts-are-boring-so-have-this-comic-of-me)

 

On top of that, I won’t be  _ not  _ be writing, so fret not! I’ll just mostly be working on a new fanfiction of UnderFell Gaster that I’ve wanted to start for the LONGEST time! And also The Skeles, because that fancomic gives me life when I find the time to work on it.

 

ANYWHO, I love you all and hope to hear from you very soon! GOODNIGHT AO3!

 

*the curtains close*


	32. Fluff: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I say fluff, but it's more like a fluff and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy, I'm back. Tryin to get back into my groove, I'll try my best!
> 
> Speaking of which, I tried to finish that UF!Gaster fic, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it! Ah, well, I'll figure something out eventually. Good to be back though!

* * *

_ Chub skeles being insecure about their weight, taking place a little over a month after you started work. _

 

_ Because NOTHING brings me more joy than chub skeles being insecure about their weight. _

* * *

 

You were cleaning the ornaments on a cabinet in the hallway, when Master Sans came up to you.

 

“hey, kid. i wanted to ask you about dinner tonight...”

 

“Yes, Master Sa-!” But as you turned to him, you accidentally knocked into the cabinet, causing one of the high ornaments to fall. Before you could even react, Master Sans grabbed you and pulled you towards him, leaving the ornament to shatter across the floor.

 

“Oh, I’m sorr-!” You noticed your hands wrapped around his waist. But... that couldn’t be right? Skeletons don’t have waists!

 

“don’t worry about it kid, just make sure- ... what are you doing?”

 

You patted his waist a couple of time. “You feel like flesh, like real flesh!”

 

“uh...” A shade of cyan briefly crossed his face.

 

“Not to mention it’s a bit chubby.” You said, obliviously not thinking of the implications.

 

“ngg-! look, kid, i-i’m workin’ on tha-aha!” You interrupted him by squeezing his waist. “d-don’t-!”

 

“But how?” You tilted your head at this newfound discovery. “You’re a skeleton?”

 

“k-kid, ple-ease! you can-n’t just-t-tAH!” You lifted up his shirt to see if you could find the mysterious flesh.

 

“But there’s nothing there?” You waved your hand a bit in the area where his stomach would be. “Where does the food go? How much do you eat? Do you get bigger the more you eat-?”

 

“ _ kid! _ ” Looking back at Master Sans, he looked more exasperated and embarrassed than you had ever seen him. His face was literally glowing, and not just from the large amount of sweat he was excreting.

 

“Oh, Master Sans,” Your voice softened, “I’m sorry, was I being too forward?”

 

Master Sans scratched the back of his skull, avoiding eye contact, “uh, l-look kid. you can’t just go around askin’ people about their weight. i mean, it’s kinda personal. and don’t get me started on touchin’ them...”

 

“Oh, is your weight a sensitive topic for you?”

 

You might as well hit him in the head with a sledge hammer, because the expression on his face told you you struck a nerve. “i- uh, gotta go.” He turned around and skit-skated outta there faster than you could even realize.

 

“S-sorry, Master!” You called after him.

 

* * *

 

“-AND THEN YOU JUST TIE THE KNOT AROUND THE DOOHICKEY AND PULL THE STRING BACK LIKE THIS, AND VIOLA! PART 7/19 OF THE PUZZLE IS COMPLETE!”

 

“Amazing, Master.” Hadn’t Master Blue already showed you this puzzle before? Three times?

 

“OF COURSE IT IS! NOW, YOU MUST MAKE SURE NOT TO KEEP AHOLD OF THE MARBLE! LEST YOU-!” Right as Master Blue was explaining this to you, he let go of the marble, sending it flying across the room. “...DO THAT.”

 

After a certain number of vases shattered, you couldn’t help but feel deja vu. “Is that the second time you’ve-?”

 

“SOMETIMES!” Master Blue quickly composed himself, “THE BEST LESSON! IS TAUGHT TWICE! IN THIS CASE, THE LESSON WAS  _ WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU LET GO OF THE MARBLE _ ! AND NOW YOU KNOW! CONGRATULATIONS, HUMAN!”

 

You needed to tell Master Sans to stop buying vases.

 

“Thank you, Master Blue. But...” You scanned the area. “Where did the marble go?”

 

Master Blue jumped to his feet and looked around. Finally, after a dramatic point, Master Blue located the rolling marble entering the air vent.

 

“IT’S IN THE AIR VENT! FRET NOT, MS. Y/N! I WILL RETRIEVE IT!”

 

“Uh, Master Blue-?” But before you could make any comment, your excitable Master was already bounding towards the air vent.

 

With a (honestly quite impressive) considerable amount of strength, Master Blue ripped the front of the air vent off and reached inside.

 

“IT ROLLED ALL THE WAY BACK THERE! IF I JUST-!” Master got on his hands and knees, putting his whole body weight into the small space.

 

“Master Blue, wait! You’re going to get yourself-!”

 

Stuck. Poor Master Blue tried to push forward, but his rear end wouldn’t make it passed the tight squeeze. After finding these results, he tried to reverse back, but to no avail. He was stuck.

 

“I-I’M NOT STUCK!”

 

“Oh, Master Blue.” You exhaled, exasperated. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“I-I-I J-JUST LIKE IT I-IN HERE! I-IT’S NICE AND D-DARK! A-A-AND-!”

 

“Master Blue, this wouldn’t have happened if you had forgone the blueberry pastries from this morning, like how I suggested. Eating nothing but pastries isn’t healthy.”

 

Master Blue’s legs began to shake, as well as his voice, “N-NO! THAT-T’S NOT-! HNNNNNNNNNNNGGG...!”

 

You exhaled as your Master whined, “Hold on, I’ll go get Master Orange.” You left to find the taller of your Masters.

 

“N-NO! WAIT! Y/N!!”

 

* * *

 

“mmmmmmnn...” A thick, red tongue grazed Master Red’s shark-like teeth. You didn’t even want to get started on how surprised you were when you first found out they had strange magic appendages. “oooh~, sweatheart! that was delicious!”

 

“Thank you, Master Red.” You said, calmly. You had to admit, it was a little difficult keeping up with Master Red’s stomach. But as long as you could make filling food for him, then you could keep up with his-

 

“make me eight more.” 

 

Aaaaand, never mind. “Eight more? That’s quite a bit, Master.” You stated, restarting the stove. At first, when you saw how much Master Red ate, you thought that monsters just eat more than humans. That was, until the eating patterns of your other Masters told you differently.

 

“aww, is the little human girl getting tired?” Master Red cooed. He seemed to like bullying you quite a bit, trying to do anything to get a reaction.

 

But you weren’t very fond of giving him one. “Oh no, Master Red. I was just impressed with how much you are able to eat.”

 

Master Red shrugged, a sly grin on his face. “what can i say, it’s a gift.”

 

You began pulling out eight eggs. “I’m sure. Afterall, none of the others can even come close to the amount you eat, Master.”

 

It was almost as if a ton of bricks fell onto Master Red, because his expression changed significantly. “...what are ya sayin’, sweetheart?”

 

“Or anyone I’ve ever met ever, for that matter.” You pondered to yourself. “Is that why you’re so much bigger than the others? Master Sans and Master Blue don’t seem to come very close to your weight class.”

 

“hrk-?!” There was a bright red color that illuminated Master Red’s face.

 

“I mean, it would make sense considering the large amount you eat, and you don’t eat the most  _ healthy _ of foods either.” You tilted your head to the side. “But I had no idea that skeletons could gain so much weight.”

 

You were startled by the sounds of bones slamming on the countertop.

 

“Is something wrong, Master Red?”

 

“is something wrong?!” He growled, lowly. “you just-!” He stopped after seeing the pure obliviousness in your eyes. “i-it’s nothing...” His red cheekbones seemed to burn brighter as he zipped up his jacket.

 

“Are you su-?”

 

“don’t bother finishing the omelets, i don’t wannem’.” He stood up, from the bench and turned to walk away.

 

“Wait, but why are you zipping up your coat? It’s 90 degrees-?”

 

“shutup!”

 

* * *

 

_ Alternate ending to Tattle Tale, which I mentioned at the end of said chapter. It starts right after Y/n said she didn’t like Master Blue’s puzzles, but then took it back, angering Master Red. _

 

_ I really wanted to write this scene, but —after I finished it the way I did— there was no where to put it. _

 

* * *

 

But before Master Blue could say any more, Master Red grabbed you by the wrist and teleported you two to his room.

 

“ **what was that?!** ” You could practically feel the anger in Master Red’s eyes as his tone cut like a blade.

 

“I couldn’t do it, Master!” You pleaded. “H-he was just so heart-broken, I couldn’t stand to see him that way!”

 

“well then, you’re gonna have to do it sitting down because you’re going to march back down there and try again!” Master Red boomed. You couldn’t figure out why he was so angry, but he was nonetheless.

 

“I can’t-!” You shook your head.

 

Master Red looked at you infuriated. “you can, and you  **will** .” Right as you opened your mouth to retort, he cut you off. “you have until tonight. if i don’t see baby blue in tears by then, i’ll give you somethin’ to  _ really  _ cry about. understood?”

 

You pursed your lips together, but the dark shadow over Master Red’s face told you not to test him. “...Understood.”

 

“ _ good _ .” Master Red grabbed your wrist and threw you out of his room, causing you to fall to your knees. “don’t dissapoint me, sweetheart.”

 

**SLAM**

 

Geez, what was his problem? After you had refused to hurt Master Blue, it was like Master Red just burst into flames... 

 

But you didn’t have time to worry about that! You had to figure out something by tonight. You couldn’t break Master Blue’s heart again, not the way Master Red wanted you to. But you couldn’t let Master Red tell Master Sans or Master Orange about your time spent in Master Orange’s room! They’d end you!

 

It was times like these where you wished you could call for Master Sans’ protection. Master Sans seemed to be the only person in the world that could leash that uncontrolled, crazed monster. Well, besides-...

 

Wait...

 

Well, there was always  _ him _ . It would be risky, considering the stakes and the consequences, especially when you thought about the numeral amount of ways it could go wrong, but at least it was  _ something _ . And at this point, you’d be willing to try anything.

 

Well really, you  _ had _ to try anything. With Master Red’s current temper and hold over you, even dumb ideas sounded great considering your current situation. And if things went the way you wanted them too...

 

You picked yourself up and brushed off your skirt, before decidedly making your way down the hall. You quietly knocked on the third door of the second floor, taking a breath of air in anticipation and worry.

 

“WHAT IS IT?!” You heard an impatient voice from beyond the door.

 

You let yourself in, tentatively. “Master Black? There’s something I need to tell you...”

 

* * *

 

You were currently being dragged down the hallway, Master Black’s iron grip on your arm and his skull flush with fury. You couldn’t help feeling like you had just set the timer on a ticking time bomb that was ready to either explode on you, or explode on a more unsuspecting victim.

 

“ **SANS?!** ” He boomed, slamming on the door to Master Red’s room with enough force to snap it in half.

 

You heard a sudden crash, before rushed scuffling. The door swung open, Master Red nervously playing with his phalange tips. “y-yes, boss-?!” When Master Red’s eyelights fell to you, he froze.

 

Master Black followed his gaze, “I’M SURE YOU MUST KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, BROTHER?” He said, coldly.

 

“i-i-i-!” Master Red’s face faltered with so much fear that you actually began to regret this decision, despite how awful he was. “d-d-don’t-!”

 

“ **SILENCE!!** ” Master Black threw you to the ground in anger, fire seething from his eyelights. “DO NOT LIE TO ME!! YOU WERE BLACKMAILING HER! THE SLAVE,  _ MY SLAVE!! _ ”

 

Master Red’s horror was temporarily abolished as he looked to you with pure irritation and betrayal. “you  _ told _ on me?”

 

“You were blackmailing me.” You stood up, brushing the dust from your skirt. 

 

“DON’T LOOK AT HER!!” Master Black screeched, stomping the floor like a temperamental child. “FIRST, HOW  _ DARE  _ YOU-”

 

“b-b-oss, it wasn-n’t a big d-deal! i-i was just-!”

 

“-BLACKMAIL HER WITHOUT ME?!”

 

Oh shoot. This was what you were afraid of. You gulped, but —to your surprise— so did Master Red.

 

“I MEAN, REALLY SANS?! IT PRACTICALLY HAS MY NAME  _ IN _ THE WORD! WHAT IN THE WORLD WOULD MAKE YOU THINK I WOULDN’T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS?!”

 

“b-boss-!”

 

“ _ RHETORICAL QUESTION _ , SANS!” He fumed, rubbing his nasal bone in irritation. Master Black overexaggerated a sigh, before continuing. “ALRIGHT, YOU’RE  _ INCOMPETENCE _ ASIDE, I AM WILLING TO FORGIVE YOU.”

 

Master Red exhaled.

 

“IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU’RE BLACKMAILING THE SLAVE WITH.”

 

You inwardly berated yourself for ever thinking that you could come to Master Black for protection. Of course he’d use whatever he could against you! You had just been too desperately blind to see that! Now, it was only a matter of time before you were helpless against the two most demonic beings you had ever met...

 

...

 

Aaaaany second now.

 

...

 

You looked to Master Red, who was sinking deeper and deeper into his jacket, sweating up a storm. 

 

Huh. You tilted your head curiously. Perhaps Master Red didn’t want Master Black to know about the workshop and the things in there? You wondered why.

 

“WELL?!” Master Black was not one to keep his patience. “ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?!”

 

“i-i can’t...” Master Red said, so quietly you almost didn’t hear him.

 

“ **_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T??!!_ ** ” He exploded, his rage being so intense, you could feel heat coming from him.

 

“i-i-i’m sorry, boss! b-but-!”

 

“TELL ME  **RIGHT NOW!!** ” You would’ve laughed to yourself about how much of a spoiled brat Master Black was in refusing to be said no too, if you weren’t terrified for yours and Master Red’s life.

 

“i can’t!”

 

“ **HOW DARE?!** ” Master Black grabbed Master Red’s collar, lifting him in the air. “YOU WILL TELL ME, OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!”

 

“...” Poor Master Red looked like he was about to die from fear alone. Perhaps it would’ve been a better idea to just tell Master Blue’s puzzles were lame, and then come back to him in secret later to say you were kidding.

 

After Master Black made a face of utter disgust at Master Red’s lack of cooperation, he tossed Master Red to the floor. “ **MY ROOM.** **_NOW._ ** ”

 

Master Red scrambled to his feet, before making a beeline for Master Black’s room. You exhaled, hoping Master Black would go easy on him, but happy that it was finally over.

 

You turned around, ready to get back to your chores when-

 

“STOP.”

 

You halted. What did he want from you, now?

 

“YOU...”

 

You turned around, your eyes peeking up at him through your lashes. Was he going to try and make you tell him what Master Red was blackmailing you over?

 

“...DID GOOD IN COMING TO ME.” You felt his gloved hand pet the top of your head, not unlike how he did to Master Red earlier that day. “GOOD GIRL.”

 

“Please don’t treat me like a pet, Master Black.” You said, shying away from his touch.

 

“WOULD YOU RATHER ME SIC SANS ON YOU?” 

 

You blinked. That sneaky prick! You exhaled, letting him gently stroke your hair.

 

Master Black smirked at this, before continuing on. “I WANT YOU TO ALWAYS COME TO ME WHEN SANS IS ACTING UP. I DON’T LIKE HIM INTERFERING WITH YOU OR YOUR AFFAIRS. THAT’S MY BUSINESS, NOT HIS. UNDERSTOOD?”

 

You couldn’t help but notice the veiled attempt at an offer of protection, something you found strange coming from him. “Yes, Master.”

 

“GOOD. AS FOR SANS’...  _ INCOMPETENCE _ TODAY, I ASSURE YOU THAT HE WILL NO LONGER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU. UNLESS, OF COURSE, HE DECIDES TO COOPERATE.” Master Black grinned at this last sentence, making you pray to the heavens that Master Red’s resolve was strong enough to hold out. “SPEAKING OF INCOMPETENCE, YOU SEEM IMPERATIVELY UNGRATEFUL, CONSIDERING THE CIRCUMSTANCES.”

 

You tilted your head, “Ungrateful?”

 

“WELL? I’M WAITING, SLAVE.” He tapped his foot, impatiently. “EXPRESS YOUR UNDYING GRATITUDE.”

 

“For what, Master?”

 

“FOR WHAT?!” He squawked. “HOW ABOUT FOR BEING YOUR GRACIOUS SAVIOR, COMING TO YOUR PROTECTION AND AID WHEN YOU BEGGED FOR MY ASSISTANCE?!”

 

First, you did not beg him for anything. You simply said ‘Master Red’s blackmailing me’ and he went into full on rage mode. Second, he  _ just  _ tried blackmailing you. Punishing Master Red out of pettiness doesn’t count as ‘coming to your protection’. But, considering Master Black’s temper AND the fact that he’d keep Master Red from blackmailing you (even if it was out of spite), you decided to show him the gratitude he didn’t really deserve.

 

“Oh, of course.” You cleared your throat, before leaning toward him, your hands clasped together. “Thank you so very much for coming to my aid and protection, Master Black. You really saved me, and I’m truly grateful for that.”

 

A bright red crossed Master Black’s cheekbones, his grin growing as fat as his overfed ego. “O-OF COURSE! SUCH A GESTURE SO SIMPLE MEANS NOTHING TO SOMEONE AS POWERFUL AS ME, THOUGH IT MEANS THE  _ WORLD _ TO YOU!! NYAHAHAHA!”

 

You wondered if you could ruin this for him, “Truly, Master Black. You’re my hero.”

 

Almost as if a wave of realization crossed his face as his grin quickly shifted into a frown. “DON’T... DON’T SAY THAT.”

 

“As you wish, Master.” You curtsied, only slightly smug, before leaving Master Black to his own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

_ Takes place in the world where Y/n murdered her Masters and a few months after Sans locks her away. _

 

_ After I made Nightmares, my mind was racing with different ideas of what would happen to the two of them if this really  _ did  _ happen and wasn’t just some strange ghost-mystery-induced dream. _

 

* * *

 

The first month was the worse. Whether it was because both you and Sans were beyond bitter towards each other, or you just weren’t used to the entrapping circumstances, you didn’t know. 

 

He kept you in the attic. At first, you could roam freely in the attic. Until you tried to jump out the window. He kept you chained to the wall after that. He’d bring food to you once every two days, just enough to keep you alive. At first, you didn’t eat anything he gave you. Until he force fed you. You ate everything he brought you after that.

 

Sans’ visits were short and curt. He only ever came by to feed you, or to escort you to the bathroom (which wasn’t often considering how little you ate). He told you if you tried anything on bathroom visits, he’d downgrade you to a bucket. You thought of making a plan when it came to the bathroom visits, but decided on making a different plan with less consequences. He never spoke to you unless he needed to. And you never spoke to him. You wouldn’t even look at him. 

 

The manor was deathly quiet. You never heard it so suffocatingly quiet before, even when your previous Masters had left you all alone to the house by yourself. You thought it probably had to do with the tension in the air that made it so painful. Sans had a few visitors in the first few weeks, some of whom you could only guess that were there to pay condolences. But after that, he was left to himself. Other than you.

 

Sans left the letters of your dying family within your reach. A cruel thing to do, really. You couldn’t open them, knowing the result would only drive you further into madness. But with the hours upon hours of time on your hands, with nothing to do but grasp at the idea of what was in those letters was enough to push you past your limits. Finally, a little while after new letters stopped coming, you couldn’t take it anymore. You had never cried so hard in your entire life that night. When Sans came in to give you food the next day, you were curled up in a ball in the corner. After seeing the open letters, he didn’t force you to eat. But you could’ve sworn you saw the corners of his mouth turn up in some sort of sick revenge.

 

The next time you saw him, you begged him to take the letters away. He did. 

 

The second month wasn’t as bad as the first.

 

Sans started to bring you food once a day. At first you thought this was a punishment of some kind, making you eat more often with the threat of force feeding you if you don’t finish all of the food. That thought eventually changed overtime. The house stayed quiet as always, and no visitors came by to leave their condolences. 

 

You spent the majority of this month sleeping. Sleeping seemed to be your only escape from the prison you were kept in, and with your stomach no longer completely empty, it was easier to drift into a long slumber. The attic floor was hard, but it was becoming familiar.

 

Sans seemed to linger longer during his visits. He still wouldn’t talk to you, but there were a few seconds that he would just stare at you, a mix of confusion and hate in his expression. A few seconds turned into a few minutes, and confusion and hate turned into wondering and loneliness.

 

“Why are you here?” You blankly said to him after a particularly long staring session.

 

“...” Sans looked to the side.

 

“... You are lonely.” You concluded. 

 

“congrats.” He said, coldly. “your hopes have been realized. i miss my brother. are you happy?”

 

“My hopes were that you would have to suffer that fate alone. Or not at all.” You returned his cold stare.

 

He didn’t feed you for a few days after that.

 

The next month was easier, like the last.

 

Sans had come in to visit you more and more, bringing in food twice to three times a day, depending on his mood. You could tell quickly that the loneliness was hitting Sans hard, and the option of talking to someone you hate was better than talking to nobody at all. But just as loneliness was hurting Sans, the isolation was hurting you. You hadn’t even seen another person in months, and the only interaction you had with anyone was Sans’ curt comments. Though, you still found it hard replying to someone you hate.

 

“how are you feeling?” Sans said, setting down your food. 

 

“Why?” Your immediate response hit.

 

“i want to talk.” He shrugged.

 

“...” You considered briefly ignoring him, but your mental state couldn’t take that. “I’m suffering.”

 

“well, i wish i could say i’m sorry about that.” He grinned wider.

 

“And you?”

 

“me? i’m doing a bit of suffering, myself.”

 

“Ah.” You looked out the window. “Good to know.”

 

“...”

 

“You seem a bit on edge. Are you trying to ask me something?” You asked, not taking your gaze from the window.

 

“i just want to know...”

 

When he didn’t finish his sentence, you decided to finish it for him. “Why I did it? How I brought myself to do it? How I killed them-?”

 

“nevermind, just forget it.” He turned back to the door, ready to leave.

 

“I don’t mind telling you, Sans.” He shivered when you called him by his name. For whatever reason, he seemed to do that when you said his name. “I actually might need the company. And by the looks of it, you seem to, as well.”

 

He stopped. He turned around, looking to the side. A look of discomfort stretched across his features. 

 

“Where do you want me to start?”

 

“why?”

 

You narrowed your eyes. “It’s because of you. You should know this.”

 

Sans’ eyelights went out. 

 

“You captured me. Worked me passed my limits. Threatened me, broke me. And in the end, you didn’t even keep your promise.” You pulled your knees to your chest as you stared daggers into his guilty soul. 

 

“yeah, and you murdered my family, we’re not all perfect.” He shrugged it off, a defense mechanism of his. “which, i was beginning to think... was your family too.” His voice stayed cold. “how could you even bring yourself to do that? did you really hate us that much?”

 

“I didn’t hate them.” You said simply. “Not truly. In fact, because I loved them I tried to make it quick and painless.”

 

Sans’ face twisted in a disturbed grimace.

 

“After I went through your room, I realized that I was trapped. If I tried to leave, you would hunt me down. If I tried to get help, you would kill me. If I...” Your eyes glossed over. “Killed you all, nobody would have to get hurt. You would all be sent to the next life, with no one to grieve after you.”

 

“...that’s sick.”

 

“Well, it was either that or I’d end myself.”

 

Sans looked to the side, and uncomfortable look crossing his features. “you should’ve ended yourself.”

 

“Gee, thanks.” You reply, flatly.

 

“so... how did you...?”

 

“Kill them?” You closed your eyes. “Are you sure you want to know?”

 

Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets, “... yes.”

 

You retold the events of your time that day in vague details. Not enough to truly disturb him, but just enough to satiate his curiosity and hurt him. His eyelights dropped when you started to talk about Papyrus.

 

“...He was the hardest for me.” You said quietly, not really looking at Sans anymore. “He was... so kind. He’s always been that way. If there was anybody I would’ve spared, it would’ve been him...”

 

“then why didn’t you?” You could hear the desperation in his voice.

 

“If I didn’t, he would’ve had to grieve through the knowledge of his four friends’ deaths. I couldn’t hurt him like that. Not like I could with you.”

 

“...” Sans looked to the ground. “dirty brother killer.”

 

“You’re a hypocrite.” You said, not missing a beat.

 

Sans didn’t say anything, and just left.

 

He brought you your meals, as usual, after that.

 

The next month was even easier than before. You were sure that was because now you and Sans actually began to talk. Talk about idle things, like the weather and how the two of you were feeling. You pushed aside your feelings of hatred and you were sure he did the same, because isolation, loneliness, and grief are much worse than letting go of bitterness. Soon, his visits became more and more often, and not just to bring you food. There was one time where he just came in and napped across the corner, out of your reach but there just to have the company. You laughed for the first time in months when you screamed to wake him up. You found your food unreasonably salty the next time he brought it in, and when you commented on it, he said he was feeling the same way.

 

It was an odd and out of place relationship the two of you had. You still hated each other, no doubt there. You still wished each other’s misery. But the two of you couldn’t bring yourselves to ignore the other, for the sake of your own misery. Eventually, your chats started to sound more and more similar to how it was before you killed the others. Not out of any likeness to each other, but more out of comfortableness.

 

“...and then it just became a habit after that.” Sans said, finishing up his story. “i’d read to him the same book every night, and he’d enjoy it the exact same way every time. it feels kinda odd not reading it to him anymore. you know, ignoring the whole ‘my brothers dead’ part.”

 

“That’s sweet.” You mused. “Besides that last part.”

 

“yeah, so was he.”

 

You tilted your head, before you said. “You could read to me, if you’d like?”

 

Sans leaned into his chair he brought in. “why would i do that?”

 

You shrugged. “It’s only if you wanted to. I get so bored, that I’d be willing to listen to anything.”

 

“anything?” Sans grin widened, “even those letters-?”

 

“Sans.” You called his name, sending shivers down his spine. “Anything but those.”

 

“fair enough. i may hate you, but i’m no sadist.” He shrugged. “any preference in reading choice?”

 

“Adventure?” You asked.

 

“great, i’ll pick up comedy then.” He replied with a snicker.

 

After that, Sans came in to read to you everynight. You could never finish the story, no matter how hard you tried some nights. You always fell asleep prematurely. When you’d ask about it the next day, Sans would always say he’ll never read the same book twice, leaving you with so many questions on how they end. For whatever reason, Sans found amusement in your struggles.

 

Eventually after one night, while using every trick in the book, you were able to stay awake until the end. It was honestly one of your more prouder moments. 

 

“...and they all lived happily ever after. except for the murderer. murderers never get happily ever afters.” You were sure he added on that last part.

 

“Wow. What an interesting ending.” You said, slightly smug you were able to stay awake. “To an interesting story.”

 

“yeah, don’t get cocky kid.” Sans mused. “this was one time.”

 

“Fair enough.” You closed your eyes and leaned back against the wall behind you. 

 

You were about to drift off into sleep, until you began to hear shuffling. You felt something soft leaning against your arm.

 

You didn’t drift off into sleep at this point. The two of you just sat in silence for a while. Sans never really came near you. Not even once, not if he didn’t need to. He always kept at least barely out of your chain’s reach. Or at least, from what you knew.

 

After a long while, you finally heard his low voice. “do you even feel guilty?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“oh my stars!” He jumped, and you opened your eyes to turn towards him. “holy crap, kid! i thought you were asleep!”

 

“Well, it’s kinda hard when the one person you hate sits right next to you- ... Do you always do this when I fall asleep?” You asked.

 

“...”

 

“That’s creepy.”

 

“okay, killers don’t get to judge.” He looked to the side.

 

You sat in silence for a little while longer, until he broke it.

 

“you don’t even feel a little guilty?”

 

“I do not.” You said, simply. This seemed to bother Sans. 

 

He let out a long, exaggerated sigh. “of course, you don’t.” There was another long pause, before he spoke up again. “i used to love you, you know?”

 

“I still love you.”

 

“what?” Sans turned to you with disbelief. “but you hate me?”

 

“Love and hate are not opposites, Sans.” You leaned back. “Quite the opposite, actually. Love and hate are closely related. The opposite of love is indifference.”

 

Sans blinked, before he leaned back as well. “i wish i felt indifferent toward you.”

 

“Me too.” You closed your eyes. “I hate hating you.”

 

“i hate hating you, too.”

 

You both fell asleep after that.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a note to end on. Next chapter should be more Fluff: Part 3! Because we're NEVER getting back to the plot!! <3


	33. Fluff: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is little to no fluff in this, just plain sadness, drama, and a little bit of sexy fluff sprinkled in.
> 
> A couple of things you can look forward to...
> 
> WARNINGS: Noncon/dubcon with suggestions of violence and forced sexy times. All PG 13 of course, but it may be triggering to some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this person has my headcanons for what the skelebros wear considering they're rich and live on the surface:  
> http://raccoonsinqueen-taxes.tumblr.com/post/155695932597/sketchgalore-im-sill-working-on-that-six
> 
> And this person has my headcanons for the size differences between the skelebros:  
> http://raccoonsinqueen-taxes.tumblr.com/post/154315036227/spookyflavors-hnnggg-look-at-all-those
> 
> And technically, I'm the author so my headcanons are canon so THERE! Also, go check out the other fanart people made for me, because literally everything there is amazing.

* * *

_What would happen if Y/n was just the maid for a single pair of skelebros?_

 

_This came up in the comments like 20 chapters ago, and I really liked the idea so I wrote it out._

* * *

 

* * *

_Underswap: Blue_

* * *

 

 

I WAS CURRENTLY FIXING MY ACTION FIGURES IN MY ROOM, WHEN I HEARD A SMALL KNOCK ON THE DOOR. OF COURSE, I KNEW IMMEDIATELY WHO IT WAS! I JUMPED UP IN EXCITEMENT, AND BOUND TOWARDS THE DOOR.

 

“MS. Y/N!” I SAID, STARS IN MY EYES. SHE REALLY DOES LOOK SO PRETTY EARLY IN THE MORNING! ESPECIALLY WITH HER UNIFORM, OF MY DESIGN! I MADE SURE TO MAKE IT EXTRA FLUFFY SO IT’D BE SUPER COMFORTABLE FOR HER! AND, NOT TO MENTION HOW CUTE SHE LOOKED WITH ALL THE FRILLS! AH, I’M GETTING AHEAD OF MYSELF, I SHOULD PLAY IT COOL! “WHAT, UH, WHAT IS UP??”

 

“Goodmorning, Master Sans.” SHE MUSED SIMPLY. “I’ve brought you your breakfast.”

 

“WONDERFUL! ON SCHEDULE, AS PER USUAL!” I LAUGHED, WHOLEHEARTEDLY, BEFORE SITTING DOWN AT MY DESK. “GO AHEAD AND REPEAT MY ORDER!”

 

“Star-shaped blueberry pancakes, drizzled in blueberry syrup with assorted sugar pastries on the side, one cup of warm milk, and one cup of cranberry juice.” SHE SET DOWN MY MEAL, AND I COULDN’T TAKE MY EYES OFF OF IT! IT LOOKED SO DELICIOUS! JUST LIKE H-! ER, NEVER MIND.

 

“MMMMM! IT LOOKS SO MAGNIFICENT! YOU’VE DONE YET ANOTHER GREAT JOB, MS. Y/N!” I PRACTICALLY SANG, “AND THOSE SUGAR PASTRIES LOOK ABSOLUTELY SCRUMPTIOUS!”

 

“Thank you, Master Sans.” SHE CURTSIED, BEFORE SETTING DOWN A SET OF NAPKINS. “You might need these as well.”

 

“OH, THANK YOU!” I SMILED, BEFORE TAKING A PIECE OF THE PASTRY AND HOLDING IT UP FOR HER. “WHY DON’T YOU TRY SOME, MS. Y/N?”

 

“Oh, no thank you.” SHE STUTTERED JUST SLIGHTLY. “I had some earlier this morning.”

 

“I INSIST!” I BEAMED AT HER! I BET SHE WAS BEING ALL CUTE AND SHY ABOUT IT, HOW ADORABLE! “JUST A LITTLE BIT!”

 

Y/N CLEARED HER THROAT, BEFORE SHE SAID. “Of course, Master Sans.” SHE LEANED DOWN TOWARD ME, HER SOFT FEATURES COMING CLOSER. I COULD FEEL MY OWN CHEEKBONES HEATING UP AS SHE DID SO. I COULD JUST IMAGINE HER LEANING DOWN LIKE THAT TO K-KISS ME...

 

I LIFTED THE PASTRY TO HER MOUTH AND SAID, “SAY AH!”

 

“A-ah...” I PUT THE PASTRY IN HER MOUTH, AND SHE QUICKLY PULLED AWAY. SHE MUST REALLY BE BUSY! “Thank you, Master Sans, but if you don’t require me anymor-”

 

“MS. Y/N?” I COULD STILL FEEL THE WARMTH COMING FROM MY FACE. “COULD YOU LEAN DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND?”

 

“O-of course, Master...” I DECIDED TO IGNORE HER UNCOMFORTABLENESS.

 

AS SHE SLOWLY CAME DOWN CLOSER TO ME, I PUT MY HANDS ON HER JAW AND PRESSED MY TEETH AGAINST HER LIPS. OH, HOW WARM AND SOFT SHE WAS! I JUST LOVED BEING WITH HER! WHEN I PULLED AWAY, I GAVE HER A HUGE SMILE!

 

“I LOVE YOU, Y/N!”

 

“I-I love you too, Master...” SHE SAID STIFFLY, TUGGING AT THE END OF HER SKIRT.

 

* * *

 

LATER THAT DAY, I WAS GETTING READY TO GO OFF AND HEAD TO MY TRAINING WITH ALPHYS, WHEN A THOUGHT CAME TO MY MIND.

 

Y/N SEEMED SO UNCOMFORTABLE AND STIFF THIS MORNING... EVEN MORE SO THAN USUAL! WHICH IS VERY STRANGE... MAYBE I... MAYBE I SHOULD...

 

TAKE Y/N ON A DATE!

 

OF COURSE, I’M SUCH A GENIUS! I’LL TAKE HER ON A LOVELY DATE TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK AFTER I GET DONE WITH TRAINING, AND SHE CAN RIDE FUN RIDES WITH ME AND WE CAN SHARE ICECREAM TOGETHER AND GO ON THE FERRIS WHEEL! THEN, AT THE TOP, SHE’LL CONFESS HER FEELINGS TO ME AND WHY SHE’S BEEN SO STIFF! BRILLIANT AS ALWAYS, SANS!

 

I QUICKLY RUSHED OUT OF MY ROOM TO GO FIND MS. Y/N AND TELL HER ABOUT MY BRILLIANT PLAN, WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED INTO MY OLDER BROTHER.

 

“OUCH! OH, HI PAPY!” I SMILED AT HIM.

 

“hey bro, what’s the rush?” HE GRINNED LAZILY.

 

“JUST ABOUT TO SWEEP Y/N OFF HER FEET, AS PER USUAL!” I PUFFED UP MY CHEST IN PRIDE AS I STRUCK A DASHING POSE. “SHE SEEMED A LITTLE STIFF THIS MORNING, SO I’M GONNA ASK HER TO COME WITH ME ON A DATE!”

 

MY BROTHER BLINKED, “is that so?”

 

“MMHMMM!”

 

“didn’t you take her out on a date yesterday? and the day before that?”

 

“W-WELL, YES! BUT THAT WAS TO THE MOVIES AND THE ARCADE, THIS ONE IS TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!” I PUT MY HANDS ON MY HIPS, SATISFIED WITH MY ANSWER.

 

PAPY SHRUGGED, “alrighty, whatever you wanna do, bro. just make sure to bring her back in one piece. i know that’ll be hard, with your charm.”

 

MY SMILE GREW WIDER, “I CAN’T MAKE ANY PROMISES, BROTHER!” AND ON THAT NOTE, I RAN BACK DOWN THE HALLWAY TO FIND MS. Y/N!

 

AT A TURN OF THE CORNER, I MUST’VE LOST MY FOOTING! OR MAYBE THE EAST WIND WAS BLOWING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION OR SOMETHING. BUT I STARTED TO FALL! LUCKILY FOR ME, MS. Y/N WAS THERE TO CATCH ME, SO I FELL INTO HER ARMS.

 

“Oh. Hello, Master Sans.” SHE SAID, HOLDING ME S-S-SO CLOSE! _ACK!_

 

I JUMPED AWAY FROM HER, KEEPING MY COOL. “MS. Y-Y/N! FANCY SEEING YOU HERE!”

 

“...”

 

“LET’S GO ON A DATE!” SMOOTH TRANSITION! I MENTALLY HIGH FIVED MYSELF!

 

“Oh.” SOMETHING ABOUT HER TONE OF VOICE MADE ME FEEL SAD, BUT I DIDN’T LET IT GET ME DOWN.

 

“W-WE COULD GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK! AND RIDE ALL THE RIDES! AND GET SOME ICE CREAM! AND RIDE TO THE TOP OF THE FERRIS WHEEL!”

 

Y/N CLEARED HER THROAT, BEFORE SAYING, “Your wish is my command, Master.”

 

NOT THE ANSWER I WAS LOOKING FOR, BUT I’LL TAKE IT! I JUMPED INTO HER ARMS AGAIN AND PLANTED A KISS ON HER CHEEK. “OH, I JUST KNOW YOU’LL HAVE A LOVELY TIME, MS. Y/N! I LOVE YOU!”

 

“I love you too, Master Sans.”

 

I JUMPED OUT OF HER ARMS AND STRAIGHTENED MY COMPOSURE, “WE CAN LEAVE AFTER I GET BACK FROM TRAINING! I’LL SEE YOU THEN!”

 

“Be safe, Master.” SHE CALLED TO ME AS I BEGAN RUNNING BACK TO MY ROOM.

 

I WAS JUST SO EXCITED! WHAT A DAY!

 

* * *

_Underswap: Orange_

* * *

 

it was later in the evening. sans had just returned with y/n from their date. he looked excited as ever. she looked as tired as ever. y/n had left to go back to her chores, finishing them up; leaving me with sans.

 

“-AND THEN WE REACHED THE TOP OF THE FERRIS WHEEL!” he explained with enthusiasm. what a cool kid. “I EXPECTED HER TO CONFESS HOW SHE WAS FEELING AND WHY SHE WAS SO STIFF, BUT SHE DIDN’T REALLY SAY ANYTHING AND JUST LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW... BUT I HELD HER HAND IN MINE TO MAKE SURE SHE KNEW SHE WAS LOVED, THOUGH!”

 

“really?” a twinge of jealousy briefly touched my soul, but i ignored it.

 

“YEAH, SHE SEEMED TO APPRECIATE IT BECAUSE SHE SMILED AT ME! OVERALL, WE HAD A WHOLE TON OF FUN TOGETHER! I THINK WE SHOULD DO THAT EVERY DAY!”

 

“maybe...” i mused, before we were interrupted.

 

“Master Sans?” ms. y/n quietly entered the room. her soft features illuminated by the gentle lighting made her all the more desirable. it was no wonder sans jumped at the opportunity to date her. and, considering her low standing, how could she refuse? “It’s time for bed, would you mind coming with me?”

 

sans jumped up, his eye’s pinpricks turning to hearts. “OF COURSE, MS. Y/N! I’M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!”

 

i exhaled as the two left. leaning on my wrist, i looked out the window, lost in my own thoughts. it was pretty obvious that y/n didn’t like my bro the way he liked her. at first, i appreciated the fact that he let her do what he wanted. but now... things started to change when i started to see her genuinely smile. or when she gets gently bathed in light when opening the drapes in the hallway. or when her eyes wash over with concern when i stay up too late. now my soul skips a beat whenever she touches me. now i lighten up whenever she enters a room. now _i’m screwed._

 

i just _had_ to fall for the girl my brother was after. because that’s how much the universe hates me. but who could blame me? sans certainly could.

 

i had always summed it up as infatuation, and that i would get over my little crush eventually. yeah, that didn’t happen any time soon. now, i can’t stop thinking about her. _writing_ about her. but i can’t take her away from sans, that would break his heart. but, at this point, i can’t let her go either.

 

but sans goes to bed fairly early, and y/n will be all alone tonight. maybe i can get sans to share eventually, but i can’t wait that long.

 

i ignore the slight despicability i feel for myself and patiently wait for y/n to return. when she does, my soul skips a beat.

 

she exhales, but straightens when she sees me casually sitting on the couch. “Master Papyrus? I had thought you would’ve returned to your room by now?”

 

my eyelights brighten as she says my name, “nah, i wanted to stick around for a bit. thought you might need the company?”

 

“I can assure you, Master Papyrus, I’m perfectly content with working by myself.” she pushed her hair behind her ear.

 

“and if i need the company?”

 

her expression immediately changed, an almost flustered expression with i couldn’t help but find adorable. “O-Oh, my apologies, Master Papyrus. I didn’t think-”

 

“don’t worry about it.” i cut her off with a smirk.

 

“Thank you...” she curtsied, before returning to tidying up the room. my eyelights never left her soft frame. how could they? the way she moved was just... so gentle, particular almost.

 

after a couple of minutes, she straightened up, facing away from me. her sudden change in demeanor surprised me, but not as much as the pale blush on her cheeks.

 

“D-do you need something from me, Master Papyrus?”

 

this was it. “hmm?”

 

“You’ve been staring at me for a little while...”

 

i had planned out this scene in my head a thousand times. how i would reveal my feelings for her. i calculated every possible way she could respond. if i was lucky, she’d blush and turn or something cute like that. if the universe decided to give me a miracle, she’d return my feelings. if i was being practically, she’d probably slap me or remind me of my brother.

 

“have i?” i said, standing up.

 

“Y-yes, it’s very strange.” she seemed unnerved by my sudden motion, but i didn’t stop. “If you need something from me, then you only need to ask, Master.”

 

“you’re very considerate, did you know that?” i mused, stepping closer to her. her back reached the bookcase behind her.

 

“T-thank you...” she looked away, shyly. so far so good.

 

i could feel my soul thumping against my ribs as my phalanges touched her jawline, snapping her attention back to me, her warm and sparking eyes cutting right through me. “and so kind to my little bro... even if we both know you don’t like him the way he likes you.”

 

she didn’t move.

 

“and so warm...” i felt myself getting lost into my words and her eyes. what... soft hair... i brought it to my nasal bone. it smelled like strawberries... “...and sweet...”

 

she inhaled sharply, but she didn’t push me away. i thought for sure she would push me away by now, but maybe... just maybe...

 

“...don’t... don’t tell sans...” my teeth grazed her soft lips. it was gently, squishy, and inviting. i had never kissed a human before, but i sure was going to do it again. after pressing my teeth against hers, i parted her lips with my tongue. she didn’t fight against me, but she didn’t move either. almost like she went motionless. i took the opportunity to wrap my hands around her waist, the feeling of her smaller frame against mine sending a pleasure up my spine. i was sure i went farther than she had ever gone with sans, but, for whatever dark reason, i liked that.

 

when i pulled away, i gave her one more soft peck before looking into her eyes. here was the moment of truth. how she would respond would determine everything.

 

...

 

my soul only began to thump faster as she didn’t even blink. why wasn’t she doing anything? was she deep in thought? why won’t she say anything? “uhm... usually people respond when they are being kissed...”

 

y/n’s eyes closed, and i couldn’t help but notice how exhausted she looked. finally, after the most agonizing silence, she opened them again with a plea in her eyes, one i can only describe as desperately tired. “You too, Master Papyrus?”

 

i froze. out of all the ways she could respond that i came up with, this was not one of them. i came up with the perfect response to any one of those outcomes, but how was i supposed to respond to _this?_

 

but apparently, i didn’t need to, because she continued without me. “Anything else for you, Master Papyrus?”

 

anything else for you?! why would she treat that as a chore? treat _me_ as a chore! unless... she truly did think of me as a chore?

 

if i had a heart, it would’ve broken a little at that realization. it would’ve been better if she had just slapped me.

 

“no, miss.” i said, kissing her forehead. “... i love you, y/n.”

 

“I love you too, Master Papyrus.”

 

those words should’ve made my skull light, but they just hurt like salt in a wound.

  


* * *

_Underfell: Black_

* * *

 

 

I REMEMBER WHEN SANS FIRST PROPOSED THAT WE GET A HUMAN MAID. I WAS SKEPTICAL, AS WOULD ANYONE. BUT NOW, I COULDN’T THINK OF A MORE FIT BEING SERVING ME!

 

Y/N SCRUBBED THE FLOORS OF THE HALLWAY VIGOROUSLY AS I CROSSED MY LEGS AND STARED HER DOWN. SOMEBODY HAS TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER AND HER REBELLIOUS NATURE, AND I WAS MORE THAN HAPPY TO COMPLY! AS I LOOKED DOWN THE LONG HALLWAY SHE SCRUBBED, I COULDN’T HELP BUT NOTICE HOW SHINY THE ENDLESS HALLWAY SEEMED. THIS WAS THE SECOND TIME SHE’S SCRUBBED IT, AFTER ALL.

 

AS SHE FINISHED UP, SHE WIPED HER FOREHEAD AND SIGHED, SHOWCASING HER TIGHT, FRILLY OUTFIT. OF SANS’ DESIGN, OF COURSE, THAT PERVERSE CRETIN. IT WAS A SHORT, BLACK AND RED MAID OUTFIT THAT COULD LOOK LIKE IT CAME FROM A SKIMPY COSTUME SHOP. NOT THAT I WAS COMPLAINING...

 

“IT’S DIRTY.” I SIMPLY COMMANDED. “CLEAN IT AGAIN.”

 

THE PURE RAGE THAT SPARKED IN HER EYES AS SHE TURNED TO ME MADE ME SMIRK. “I can assure you,” SHE SPAT, “it’s clean.”

 

“YOUR ASSURANCE MEANS NOTHING TO ME. IF I SAY IT’S DIRTY, IT’S DIRTY. SO _CLEAN. IT. AGAIN._ ”

 

SHE SEETHED. “I have other chores-!”

 

“WHICH YOU WILL GET TO, AFTER YOU MAKE SURE THE HALLWAY IS CLEAN.”

 

SHE ROUGHLY GRABBED THE DIRTY BUCKET OF WATER AND STOOD UP SWIFTLY, EYING ME WITH DISDAIN, BEFORE TURNING TO WALK TO THE END OF THE HALLWAY.

 

“WAIT.” I COULDN’T HELP THE TWISTED GRIN ACROSS MY FACE AS I KEPT PUSHING HER. I STOOD AS SHE TURNED BACK TO ME. “SUCH DISRESPECT, AND THEN YOU DON’T EVEN ADDRESS ME? SUCH RUDENESS SHOULD BE PUNISHED.”

 

SHE WENT A DARK SHADE OF RED AS I SPOKE, AND SUCH A LOVELY COLOR TOO! “Forgive me... _Master_.” SHE BIT.

 

I TILTED HER HEAD PAINFULLY TOWARD ME, “NOW, WAS THAT SO HARD?”

 

**_CHOMP_ **

 

“ _GAH!_ ” I PULLED MY HAND AWAY FROM HER, CRADLING MY HAND. DID SHE REALLY JUST-?! “ _STUPID GIRL!_ ” I SMACKED MY HAND ACROSS HER CHEEK, CAUSING HER TO FALL TO HER KNEES.

 

“Cruel monster!” SHE HISSED AT ME, THE FERAL THING!

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY _BIT_ ME!?” I SEETHED. “I THOUGHT WE HAD GOTTEN PAST THIS. BUT APPARENTLY, YOU NEED MORE _TRAINING._ ”

 

HER EYES WIDEN IN A LOVELY EXPRESSION OF SHOCK AND HORROR. GOOD! MAYBE THIS WILL TEACH HER. “N-no!”

 

“SHOULD’VE THOUGHT OF THAT,” I GRABBED HER WRIST AND PULLED HER TO HER FEET, “BEFORE YOU _BIT_ ME.”

 

SHE TRIED IN VAIN TO GET AWAY FROM ME, BUT HER WEAK RESISTANCE COULD NEVER MATCH MY NATURAL STRENGTH AND STATURE! I PULLED HER ALONG WITH ME TO ONE OF MY MORE ‘FAVORITE’ ROOMS IN THE MANOR. THIS WILL SHOW HER!

 

I TOSSED HER INTO THE TORTURE ROOM, BEFORE CLOSING THE DOOR BEHIND ME WITH A DEEP THUD.

 

“NOW...” I LET A SMILE CREEP ALONG MY FEATURES. OH, THIS WAS GOING TO BE FUN. WIPING THAT DEFIANT LOOK OFF HER FACE AND REPLACING IT WITH A CONTORTION OF PAIN AND MISERY! NYAHAHAH! “WHERE SHOULD WE START, HMM?”

 

SHE SAT UP, HAIR COVERING HER FACE.

 

“YOU SEEMED TO REALLY ENJOY THE... HEATED PRONGS LAST TIME. MAYBE WE SHOULD START THERE?” I BET COULD GET HER TO SCREAM SO LOUD, THE HOUSE WOULD SHAKE!

 

“Oh, Master Papyrus... You’re so...” I HEARD HER VOICE SHAKE, CAUSING ME TO TILT MY HEAD TO THE SIDE. WHAT WAS THIS ALL ABOUT?

 

“Intimidating...” SHE LIFTED HER HEAD, SHOWCASING HER FRAGILE FIGURE TREMBLING WITH FEAR AS SOFT TEARS DROPPED DOWN HER FACE. HER EYES WERE SOFT WITH TERROR AS SHE LOOKED TO ME, HER HANDS TO HER CHEST.

 

MY JAW ALMOST DROPPED TO THE FLOOR. NEVER, _NEVER,_ HAS OUR REBELLIOUS LITTLE HUMAN MADE SUCH AN EXPRESSION!

 

“Please...” SHE TURNED TO ME, STILL ON HER KNEES. “Be gentle with me, Master! You’re so terrifying and strong... And I’m so much weaker than you that I can’t... Please, Master, I’m begging you!”

 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT WAS HOT!

 

“N-N-N-N-NO MATTER! YOUR P-PLEAS ARE USELESS, H-HUMAN!” I SPUTTERED, NATURALLY OF COURSE! “YOUR TRAI-INING WILL COMMENCE BECAUSE OF YOUR DISOBEDIENCE!”

 

“Oh, Master...” HER VOICE WAS AS THICK AS MOLASSES AS SHE LEANED TOWARD ME. “Forgive me... You’re just so intimidating and terrifying that I can’t help but act up... How am I supposed to react when you’re _so_ prodigious?”

 

NNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHE WAS GETTING CLOSER!!

 

“I-IT’S TRUE, I REALLY A-AM EXTRAORDINA- !!” SHE WAS FULLY STANDING NOW, HER SMALL HANDS GRAZING MY HIP BONES! “HUMAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

“Perhaps...” SHE LEANED SO CLOSE, I COULD FEEL HER BREATH AGAINST MY SHARPENED JAWLINE. “I can make amends in another way, Master?”

 

I HELD MY BREATH. THERE WAS NO WAY... SHE WASN’T SUGGESTING- ! AND YET, IT ALL MADE SENSE! HER DESPERATE PLEAS TO GET AWAY, HER DEFIANCE, IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF HER UNCONTROLLABLE FEELINGS FOR ME! I HAD ALWAYS SUSPECTED, BUT I HAD NO IDEA SHE WOULD THROW HERSELF AT ME IN SUCH A DISPLAY SUCH AS THIS!

 

“SO YOU REVEAL YOUR TRUE INTENTIONS, NOW.” I SAID, COOLY.

 

SHE TILTED HER HEAD.

 

“YOU’RE HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH ME!” I EXCLAIMED.

 

Y/N FALTERED FOR JUST A SECOND, FOR REASONS I COULDN’T UNDERSTAND, UNTIL SHE SAID, “Sure, okay. Let’s go with that.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“I said, you found me out, Master!” SHE CRIED, PRESSING HER SMALL FRAME AGAINST MY SUDDENLY REALLY TIGHT ARMOR. I COULD FEEL THE HEAT COMING FROM MY FACE AS SHE CONTINUED TALKING, “I’m madly in love with you! Your so big and strong and, oh, so scary!”

 

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

 

“Please, I beg of you, have mercy on me! Great, powerful, Master Papyrus!” SHE COOED. “Someone as amazing as you doesn’t even need to bother with someone as small as me, but please don’t be mad at me! How could anyone resist you?”

 

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_

 

“I’m helpless to your charm and handsome features, _Master_ .” SOMETHING THE WAY THE TITLE ROLLED OFF HER TONGUE JUST _FELT RIGHT_ ! “I’m captive to your dashing qualities. I’m _yours_ , Master- !!”

 

I COULDN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I SLAMMED HER AGAINST THE TABLE BEHIND HER, PUSHING ASIDE THE NUMEROUS AMOUNTS OF HANDCUFFS TO GIVE ROOM. LIFTING HER UP, I PUSHED MY TEETH AGAINST HER SOFT LIPS! SHE TASTED SO SWEET AND PASSIONATE, BUT I DIDN’T WANT HER TO STOP!

 

“DON’T STOP!” I MOVED TO HER NECK, TONGUE DRAGGING ACROSS THE SOFT FLESH. “ _PRAISE ME!_ ”

 

“Hah-!” SHE INVOLUNTARILY SHIVERED, OBVIOUSLY TAKEN BY SURPRISE BY MY CHARMING ADVANCES, BUT SHE CONTINUED ANYWAY! “M-Master, you’re so strong-!”

 

“YES!”

 

“-and powerful-!”

 

“YES!!”

 

“-and gullible!”

 

“...” I PULLED AWAY. “WAIT, WHAT?”

 

SHE QUICKLY PUSHED AWAY, OUT OF MY REACH.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU-?!” I TRIED MOVING TOWARDS HER, ONLY TO FIND MY WRIST HANDCUFFED TO THE TABLE.

 

“It’s been a pleasure, _Master_ .” HER VOICE WAS LACED WITH MOCKERY! _THAT TRAMP!!_

 

“ **YOU LITTLE-!!** ” BUT SHE DIDN’T EVEN LET ME FINISHED BEFORE SHE TURNED ON HER HEEL AND JUST LEFT!

 

THAT!!

 

_WRETCHED!!_

 

**_BRAT!!!_ **

 

WITH SHEER FURY, I DESTROYED THE TABLE WITH A SINGLE BLOW. I BURST THROUGH THE DOORS OF THE TORTURE ROOM, READY TO CHASE DOWN THE INSOLENT HUMAN! OH, WHEN I’D GET THE CHANCE TO WRAP MY **CLAWS** AROUND HER PRETTY LITTLE **NECK** , I’D- !!

 

**HOW’D SHE GET OUTSIDE SO FAST!?**

 

EVEN WITH MY INCREDULOUS SPEED, I COULDN’T CATCH UP TO HER BEFORE SHE’D REACH THE FOREST BEHIND OUR MANOR, AND AT THAT POINT IT’D BE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND HER!!

 

“ **_SAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNSSSSS!!!_ ** ” I SCREAMED, “ **_OUTSIDE, WEST OF THE MANOR!!!_ ** ”

 

* * *

_Underfell: Red_

* * *

 

great. the human escaped again. what was this, the third time this week? she’s been pretty active lately... probably due to boss pushin’ her so hard this week. welp, better get this done with.

 

with a snap of my fingers, i was outside the manor and in front of the large forest. within a second, i grabbed the running figure’s arm next to me and threw her to the ground. there was the human, defiant as ever. man, she really wanted out, didn’t she?

 

“Sans- !!”

 

“ _master_ sans to you, sweetheart.” the terror and anger in her eyes alone was enough to get my marrow pumpin’. y/n learned very quickly that while boss’ punishments were cruel, mine were _worse_. at least, when i really meant it. lucky for her, i’m more relaxed than my bro.

 

“...”

 

“come on, doll.” i cooed, sadistically. “use your words.”

 

“Master Sans...” she scooted away from me, searching frantically for any hope of an escape. hah! not likely.

 

“what a good human.” i squashed any glimmer of hope she had by grabbing her wrist and pulling her up close to me. “but an awfully disobedient one! what is that, the third time this week you’ve tried to run away?”

 

she tried to pull away from me, looking away, but i just tilted her chin back. “You can’t keep me here forever!”

 

“ooooh, is that a challenge?”

 

she spat on my face, and i loved the revolted look on her face when licked it off.

 

“ **_SANS!!_ ** ” i heard my boss screech from across the yard, causing me to sweat.

 

“caught her, boss!” i called back to him, holding y/n’s arms behind her back. my bones started to warm up when she started to squirm to try and get away.

 

“ **_YOU._ ** ” boss fumed as he made his way to in front of the two of us. i was currently freaking out over his dark demeanor, but —for whatever reason— y/n seemed smug about it.

 

“Me?”

 

a gloved hand wrapped around her neck and squeezed. “ **APOLOGIZE,** **_NOW!_ ** ”

 

whoa, what’d she do?

 

despite the obvious pain on her neck, she stayed silent.

 

well, that wouldn’t do. i gave her wrists a tight squeeze, which seemed to change her mind enough.

 

“F-Forgive me!” she choked out, momentarily satiating boss.

 

“HAH! NOT VERY LIKELY,” boss yanked his claws back, like her neck would burn them, “YOU SCANDALOUS SNAKE! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS!!”

 

“w-what’d she do, boss?” i dared asking, hoping he wouldn’t blow up on me.

 

“NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, SANS!”

 

“I hurt his ego.” ouch.

 

“ **SILENCE!** YOU DID NO SUCH THING! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO THREW YOURSELF AT MY FEET!”

 

“You’re the one who begged me to praise you.” ho, boy.

 

“ **LIES!!** I DID NOT BEG! AND YOU TRIED TO SEDUCE ME!! IT DOESN’T COUNT!”

 

“It counts if I succeeded.”

 

“HAH!” boss crossed his arms, “YOU MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!!”

 

“So what, you kissed me just for fun then?” whoa, wait what? boss has more game than i thought...

 

“ **_THAT’S ENOUGH!!_ ** ” he erupted, my reflexes pushing me to hide deeper in my jacket. “I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS JEST!! YOU WILL BE BEGGING FOR MY FORGIVENESS WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!”

 

“ _Just try it._ ” y/n hissed back at him. okay, time to bring the little human back down a peg.

 

“you know, boss...” i mused, “i could take care of the _training_ for you? you seem a bit on edge-”

 

“ **I AM NOT!!** ”

 

“r-right! but, maybe with your strength, you might accidentally break the human too far. so if i take her off your hands for ya-”

 

“N-no!” y/n quickly responded, trying to get out of my grasp. “I’d rather go with Papyrus!” anybody else would’ve been offended, but i found it flattering.

 

boss crossed his arms, “YOU BRING UP A GOOD POINT, SANS. I MIGHT BE A LITTLE TOO STRONG FOR HER TRAINING... PLUS, SHE DOESN’T SEEM TO LIKE THE IDEA OF LEAVING ME, SO PERHAPS MY ABSENCE IS THE BEST PUNISHMENT OF ALL! NYAHAHAH!” boss struck a pose. what a cool guy.

 

“You arrogant- !!” i shoved two phalanges in her mouth.

 

“do ya mind, boss?” i asked.

 

“...ALRIGHT, FINE. SHE’S ALL YOURS, SANS. BUT I BETTER NOT HEAR ANYTHING OTHER THAN SCREAMS, BECAUSE —I SWEAR TO ASGORE— IF I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR GROSS MOANING AGAIN-!”

 

“won’t happen again, boss!” i said quickly. “i swear!”

 

“GOOD. THEN SHE’S YOURS.” boss waved me off, and i couldn’t help the grin on my face as it widened.

 

with a snap of my phalanges, we were in my room. i like to keep my toys close. i let go of y/n, and she quickly stumbled away from me. she pushed herself to the wall, scanning the room for any chance of escape. just like before, there won’t ever _be_ one.

 

“heheh. you really did a number on boss, didn’t ya sweetheart?”

 

she didn’t answer me, just looking back into my eyelights with fear and defiance.

 

“i can’t say i _appreciate_ you messin’ with his head.” i pulled up a chair and sat down. “boss can be a bit sensitive, you know.”

 

she looked like she was about to say something, but she held her tongue. looks like she’s smarter than she looks.

 

“so, you gonna be good for me for our _training_ , dollface?”

 

“Y-yes, Master Sans.”

 

i smirked. “good. then maybe i’ll go easy on ya.” i leisurely rested one of my legs on my knee. “then let’s start with a little sugar, hmmm? right here.” i pointed to my teeth.

 

y/n started to tremble, but eventually found her footing enough to stand. adorable thing. as she came closer to me, she looked more and more like a prey wanting to flee. but instead, she gently wrapped her hands around my jaw, before placing her lips against my sharpened teeth. hey, she actually did it this time without crying. good for her.

 

“good girl.” i grinned as she pulled away, “now go grab the bullwhip, but you can leave the barbs since you were so good for me so far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna add an UT version of this, but then I realized that even if it was just Papyrus and Sans, it'd be about the same because Sans is already in charge.
> 
> Also, Red is a sleazebag and so is his brother, pass it on.


	34. Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some time off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't feel my eyeballs anymore I've been writing for six hours straight.
> 
> So, funny times, a lot of you didn't really like my last chapter. I cAn'T iMaGiNe WhY nOt, ThOuGh!! Nah, I'm kidding, sorry to those that were triggered (and also pleeeeaaaassse don't take my warnings with a grain of salt, I have written a lot worse than the last chapter outside of 6S1M and I won't stop writing the dark stuff for the future possibly inside or out of 6S1M)! I just love getting into and writing some of the more darker stuff! Here's some light-hearted stuff for those that want it, though!

“hey, y/n...” Master Sans came up to you as you were finishing the dishes from breakfast. 

 

The past two days had been quite hectic. After you and Master Sans just finished your ‘heart-to-heart’, both of you kinda just slinked away. He went to go do... whatever he does, and you decided it was time for a well earned 18 hour nap. Master Sans must’ve told the others, because nobody questioned it when you got up at your usual time the next day. The next day, though, was mad. At a surprising turn of events, none of your Masters really wanted to ask you for anything, most likely due to the insight they received when you last spoke to them save for Master Papyrus. But that was only the good news. The bad news was that the entire house was a wreck! Master Papyrus offered to help, but if past events had told you anything, his help would only lead to more trouble. So you spent the entire day wrangling the mess together and hoping you’d be able to finish it on time. Luckily, you did, at the expense of a few hours of sleep.

 

But now that it was after breakfast, you couldn’t help but feel curious over Master Sans’ presence. He  _ never _ comes down to see you this early, he at least waits until noon until he finally sludges out of bed. Not to mention the fact that you hadn’t even spoken to him since you two had your little moment.

 

“Yes, Master?” You tilted your head.

 

Master Sans cleared his throat, “i’ve been thinkin’...”

 

He seemed uncomfortable by your gaze.

 

“...and i think you might deserve a little break.”

 

You blinked. “Like a 15 minute break?”

 

“no, like a day off. just one.” Master Sans shoved his hands into his pockets and avoided eye contact. 

 

“Oh.”

 

“i was gonna tell you yesterday, but then the house started to smell like chronic disease, sooooo.”

 

You set down your things. You hadn’t had a break since.... well ever. “Thank you, Master.”

 

His smile seemed to widen at your response, “yeah, it’s no problem. you can just hang out here, if you want, and maybe we can- whoa wait, where you going?”

 

You were already in the foyer, taking off your apron and hanging it up. It was cold, so you didn’t want to wear your shorts and tank top, so your dress would have to do. You put on a coat to look more casual. “Probably the Monster Village.”

 

Master Sans started to sweat, “you don’t want to relax at home or something?”

 

“No, I’m definitely leaving. Right now.” You said, opening the door. You quickly checked the time, before saying, “Alright, I’ll be back in 24 hours. See you later, Master.”

 

And you shut the door, leaving the sweaty Master Sans to himself.

 

He was kinda surprised you just... left. Immediately. Not even asking for or about anything, not even taking a break to sit, not even wanting to hang out with-

 

Master Sans shook his head. Of course, you’d leave immediately. You’d been there for the past week without even seeing sunlight. He couldn’t blame you for wanting to get out. (But that still didn’t make him feel any better.)

 

He exhaled as he went back to his daily tasks. Since Y/n would be gone, Master Sans didn’t want the house to return to the conglomeration of trash it was before, so maybe he’d ask some of the others to help out with some simple tasks. But maybe they’d go out to eat tonight....

 

Master Sans went back to his room, lounging on his desk and scooting a pile of books closer to him. Only a short while passed as Master Sans was looking over a couple of his books (some jokes, some physics), when suddenly, the door to Master Sans’ room was slammed open. 

 

“SANS! SANS!” Master Papyrus cried, with Master Blue trailing behind him. “TERRIBLE NEWS!!”

 

Master Blue was in tears, sobbing, as he turned to Master Sans. “MS. Y/N HAS  _ RUN AWAY!!! _ ”

 

“what? no-”

 

“YES! YES, IT’S TRUE!” Master Papyrus blew his nose dramatically. “WE CHECKED EVERYWHERE! THE KITCHEN, HER ROOM, THE HALLWAYS, THE FOYER, THE GARDEN, THE CLOSETS-!!”

 

“ _ AND SHE’S NOWHERE TO BE SEEN!! _ ” Another flurry of sobs came from Master Blue. “SHE’S RUN AWAY FOREEEVVVERRR!!”

 

“WHAT!?” Master Sans heard a thump, then loud stomping as the voice from the other room soon came into view. Master Black slammed himself into the with exaggerated movements. “DID YOU JUST SAY THE SLAVE’S GONE FOREVER?!”

 

“YES!” Master Papyrus shook his fists into the air, “SHE HAS RUN AWAY!!”

 

“THAT  _ MISERABLE LITTLE BRAT!! _ ” Master Black erupted, clenching his fists. “HOW  _ DARE _ SHE FORSAKE HER DUTIES AS OUR MAID!! THAT’S IT, I’M SENDING OUT A SEARCH PARTY!”

 

“wait, edge-!”

 

But Master Sans’ explanations were drowned out by Master Black’s screaming. “ **SAAANNNS!** ”

 

Master Red appeared next to Master Sans. “yeah, boss?”

 

“GOOD IDEA, EDGE!” Master Blue whipped his tears with newfound hope, “I’LL CALL PAPY!”

 

“NO, DON’T CALL THAT DISGUSTING ASHTRAY- !!”

 

“too late.” Master Orange appeared next to Master Black, causing the edgy skeleton to jump back and hiss.

 

“so what’s this party all about?” Master Red casually leaned against Master Sans, who just eyed him, slightly irritated.

 

“MS. Y/N HAS RUN AWAY!!” Master Papyrus cried.

 

“ _ what?!” _ Master Red and Master Orange stiffened in unison.

 

“no, she hasn’t.” Master Sans sighed.

 

“ _ WHAT?!” _ Now it was Master Blue, Black, and Papyrus’ turn to be shocked.

 

“i told her she had the day off.” Master Sans shrugged.

 

“WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!” Master Black hissed. “SHE’S HAD THE PAST FIVE DAYS OFF!”

 

“i’m going to ignore you said that and move on.” Master Sans said. “she left to the monster village, i guess.”

 

“she didn’t want to stay here?” Master Orange’s shoulders only slumped slightly.

 

“i guess not.” Master Red stuffed his hands into his pockets.

 

“OF COURSE SHE’D WANT TO GO OUT AND HAVE FUN ON HER DAY OFF!!” Master Papyrus sang.

 

“BUT WHY DIDN’T SHE ASK ANY OF US TO COME WITH HER??” Master Blue asked, melodramatically.

 

“PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU GUYS SUCK.” Master Black huffed, “AND SHE WAS TOO INTIMIDATED BY MY GRANDEUR THAT SHE DIDN’T ASK ME.”

 

“obviously.” Master Orange rolled his eyelights.

 

“DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY, DIRTBAG-!!”

 

“okay.” Master Sans interrupted, “moving on, again. since y/n is gone, i was thinking that maybe we should-”

 

“FOLLOW HER AROUND IN SECRET AND WATCH EVERYTHING SHE DOES??” Master Blue chimed.

 

“uh, no.”

 

“SOUNDS FUN! LIKE SPIES!” Master Papyrus smiled. “AND MAYBE WE’LL LEARN MORE ABOUT MS. Y/N!”

 

“no, that’s like stalker.” Master Sans tried to reason.

 

“great, let’s do it.” Master Red grinned.

 

“IT WOULD BE MOST EFFICIENT TO KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON OUR MAID,” Master Black put his hands on his hips. “JUST TO MAKE SURE SHE’S NOT FRIVOLOUSLY GETTING INTO SCANDALS.”

 

“this is getting out of hand.”

 

“guys guys guys. we can’t just go around spying on people and following them around.” Finally, Master Orange was the voice of reason. “at least, not without these.”

 

Aaaaaaaand Master Orange pulled out a bunch of trenchcoats and binoculars out of nowhere. So much for that.

 

Master Sans exhaled, “fine. but we’re all blaming this on edge if things go south.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“FAIR ENOUGH!!” Master Blue grabbed a trenchcoat and some binoculars. “LET’S GO!”

 

* * *

 

“UUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!” Master Black complained.

 

“we’ve been sitting here for over _two_ _hours._ ” Master Red joined. “what’s taking her so long?”

 

“MAYBE IT’S THAT LONG STRETCH OF LAND IN BETWEEN HERE AND OUR HOUSE?” Master Papyrus replied.

 

“ouch, savage.” Master Orange smirked.

 

Master Blue laughed, “NICE ONE!!”

 

“THANKS! I’M GONNA NEED THOSE SUNGLASSES RIGHT ABOUT NOW!”

 

Master Sans passed Master Papyrus the sunglasses while Master Red groaned, “oh my stars, shut up.”

 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Master Black hissed.

 

Master Red smiled, “aw, thanks bo-”

 

“YOU TWO, YOU IMBECILE!!” Master Black grabbed Master Red by the collar and hid him deeper into the bush they were all sitting in. “Y/N IS COMING!!”

 

Lo and behold, there you were, slightly weathered by the long walk. You rubbed your cold hands together, shivering only slightly. Your cheeks were reddened with the brisk cold and your breath was visible. Somehow, it only made you looked cuter in the eyes of the others.

 

“awww, she’s cold...” Master Orange smiled.

 

“I SHOULD GIVE HER MY JACKET!!” Master Papyrus stood up immediately. All of your other Masters panicked, pulling him back down.

 

“ARE YOU STUPID?!” Master Black growled. “SHE DOESN’T KNOW WE’RE HERE, YOU MONGREL!”

 

“I KNOW THAT!” Master Papyrus defended himself, “BUT SHE WON’T MIND, RIGHT?”

 

“look, bro.” Master Sans was sweating. “y/n’s a smart girl. she can find another way to get warm. but spies stay undercover, right?”

 

Master Papyrus gasped as he realized his mistake, “RIGHT! OF COURSE! THAT WAS THE PLAN!”

 

“good job, bro.”

 

“LOOK, SHE’S GOING INTO GRILLBY’S!” Master Blue pointed, before making a face. “EULCH. THE SECOND GROSSEST PLACE TO EAT, AFTER YOUR GRILLBY’S RED.”

 

“fair enough.” Master Red shrugged. “but why’s she going into grillby’s? she’s got no money?”

 

“well, it is warm...” Master Orange mused. “warmer than most places, at least.”

 

“SHE’S GOING IN!” Master Blue jumped up out of the bush. “QUICKLY! DISGUISE TIME!”

 

The six of your Masters shuffled about, trying to put on their trenchcoats and sunglasses, before cautiously stepping into the Grillby’s.

 

As they entered the warming bar, the scent of food and laughter filled the air. It was pretty crowded, but that was a good thing in keeping the skeletons’ cover. They made their way to an unreasonably dark booth in the corner, while Master Blue kept his eyelights on you via binoculars.

 

“UGH. IT SMELLS GROSS IN HERE.” Master Black shivered. “LIKE GREASE AND UNFULFILLED DREAMS.”

 

“so like red?” Master Orange snickered.

 

Muffled laughter erupted around the table. Because there’s nothing inconspicuous about a bunch of monsters surrounding a table in trenchcoats and sunglasses all snickering suspiciously. 

 

“ugh, why am i the blunt of all the jokes today?” Master Red complained.

 

Master Sans shrugged. “Who knows. Perhaps you did something horribly and ethically wrong in another timeline?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“so anyways, what’s y/n doing, blue?” Master Sans asked.

 

“WELL, RIGHT NOW SHE’S AT THE BAR... AND SHE’S TALKING TO GRILLBY.” Master Blue focused the binoculars. “AND NOW... SHE’S USING HIM AS A HEAT SOURCE!! YOU’RE RIGHT, SANS! SHE IS CLEVER! ... WAIT, WHY’S HE SCOOTING CLOSER TO HER?”

 

“GIMME THAT!” Master Black grabbed the binoculars and gasped at the sight of you leaning toward Grillby as his flames seemed to burn a little brighter, “ _ THAT HARLOT!” _

 

Master Black seemed to receive a collective of shushes from around the table, before Master Orange snatched the binoculars from his hands.

 

“lemme see that...” As Master Red held back Master Black’s thrashing and protests, Master Orange continued. “wow. she sure, uh, is smiling a lot. and, uh, giggling a bit, too. she seems to really like him.”

 

A wave of uncomfortableness ran down your Masters spines. 

 

“QUICKLY, HAND ME THOSE!” Master Papyrus said, taking the binoculars. “I’M SURE IT’S JUST A GOOD, HIGH-QUALITY BONDED FRIENDSHIP, AND NOTHING MORE-... NO NO, THEY’RE DEFINITELY FLIRTING. AND NOW HE’S GETTING HER FREE FOOD?? QUICKLY, BROTHER! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!”

 

“we do?”

 

Master Papyrus sighed. “NO NO, YOU’RE RIGHT BROTHER. Y/N IS A FULLY GROWN HUMAN, AND CAN MAKE HER OWN DECISIONS IN DATING TIMES AND SPECIAL PARTNERS. THE RIGHT THING TO DO WOULD BE CONTINUING OUR STALKING WITHOUT INTERRUPTING THEIR INTERACTIONS.”

 

“...”

 

“OR WE CAN DO THIS!!” Master Papyrus grabbed a nearby roll of silverware and expertly threw it at the plate of food, before picking up all of your other Masters at once and jumping out the open window.

 

“PAPYRUS, WHAT THE HECK?!” Master Black seethed, before Master Sans interrupted him.

 

“we gotta hide, they’re coming out!”

 

As fast as lightning, the six of them hid behind a copse of trees with varying heights and structures. 

 

You and Grillby along with a few others made their way outside to see what the commotion was. But when nothing was found, most of them left, save for you and Grillby. Though, after a few agonizing moments, You left and your Masters were able to relax.

 

“AW GEEZ, THAT WAS CLOSE!” Master Blue wiped the sweat off of his bones.

 

“yeah, papyrus, what’s the deal?” Master Red growled. “we could’ve gotten caught!”

 

“I-I JUST-!” Master Papyrus played with his phalanges

 

“hey, it got y/n to stop talking to grillby, didn’t it?” Master Sans shrugged. “now she’s moving on, and so can we.”

 

“yeah, except grillby gave her his number.” Master Orange said, using the binoculars.

 

“WHAT??” Master Blue snatched the binoculars and through them. “AH, YOU’RE RIGHT! UUUGGGHH, GRILLBY IS TOO SMOOTH!”

 

“HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO COMPETE WITH A MONSTER WHO’S  _ THAT  _ HOT!!” Master Papyrus cried. 

 

“HAHA, FOOLS!” Master Black put his hands on his hips, “YOU’RE MISSING BUT ONE IMPORTANT DETAIL!”

 

The others all looked to him.

 

“Y/N...” He paused for dramatic effect. “DOESN’T HAVE A PHONE!”

 

It was like a wave of relief hit all of your other Masters. Orange blinked, “oh right. how did we forget that?”

 

“clever as always, boss.”

 

“YES YES, I KNOW!” Master Black turned toward your direction. “BUT NOW’S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT! LET’S FOLLOW Y/N!”

 

Your Masters sneaked behind you, always keeping at least a couple yards distance at all times, as you wandered aimlessly through the monster village. Surprisingly to your Masters, you were on pretty good terms with most of the monsters there. Many greeted you with varying displays of welcoming, and you could actually call most by name, interestingly enough. 

 

“well, this is...” Master Orange blinked.

 

“unexpected.” Master Red finished. To think that a human would be on such good terms with so many monsters? Though it wasn’t as common as humans, many monsters did tend to have a biased against humanity (especially with the way they are treated). But to gain the trust of almost an entire village in an area so contentious between the two species? Almost impossible.

 

But with the amount of trips you take and not to mention your docile attitude, if anybody could do it you could.

 

“WOW, I HAD NO IDEA THAT Y/N WAS ON SUCH GOOD TERMS WITH EVERYONE HERE!” Master Papyrus tilted his head.

 

“yeah, i’m pretty surprised myself, bro.” Master Sans added. “she must have  _ monster _ -ed enough courage to talk to them all.”

 

“THAT’S IT, I’M GOING HOME.”

 

“WAIT, LOOK!” Master Blue grabbed onto Master Papyrus and pointed to you. “SHE STOPPING! WHY?”

 

Your Masters’ attention all turned toward you. You were standing in front of a large window of a small boutique. It was a very delicate shop, but your eyes were sparking with interest and awe as you stared into the window. Inside the shop lyed a beautiful white dress, sparkling with blue accents and coming down just below the knee. It wasn’t especially fancy or extravagant, but it’s simplicity only made it more appealing. It was gorgeous.

 

Your eyes went electric at seeing the wonderful gown, but they soon dropped to sheer depression when they landed on the price. You sighed heavily and turned around.

 

But then turned back.

 

And then turned around again and started walking.

 

Then stopped and turned back.

 

“WHAT’S SHE DOING??” Master Black whispered.

 

“it looks like she’s trying to decide on whether or not she should try on that dress.” Master Orange whispered back.

 

“WELL, THEN WHY IS SHE HESITATING?!”

 

“probably because she’s super poor, boss.” Master Red shrugged, “she doesn’t wanna get her hopes up. heh. smart.”

 

You marched into the store.

 

“or not.” 

 

“WELL, WHAT ARE WE DOING, LET’S GO IN!” Master Blue chimed, starting to make his way into the store.

 

Master Sans grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back, “we can’t go in there, blue.”

 

“WAA? BUT WHY?” 

 

“because it’s too small. we’d be spotted for sure.”

 

“BUT I WANNA SEE MS. Y/N IN THE DRESS!!” Master Blue cried.

 

“ME TOO!” Master Papyrus chimed, “I THINK Y/N WOULD LOOK JUST LIKE A PRINCESS IN THAT!”

 

“I HAVE TO ADMIT.” Master Black crossed his arms in contemplation, “I HAVE ALWAYS SAID I THINK THE SLAVE WOULD LOOK BEST IN WHITE.”

 

“no, we can’t, she’d-”

 

“hey, look she’s back.” Master Orange pointed to you leaving the store.

 

“ _ WHAT??! _ ” The three excitable of your Masters exclaimed. 

 

“HOW DID SHE CHANGE SO QUICKLY??” Master Blue scratched his skull.

 

“THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE MUST BE AN EXPLANATION!” Master Black cried.

 

“MAYBE SHE WENT IN JUST TO ASK A QUESTION?” Master Papyrus proposed.

 

“nah, while you guys were arguing, i saw the dress get taken from the window.” Master Orange shrugged.

 

“THEN HOW-?!” But Master Black was cut short by Master Sans’ pointing.

 

“look, she’s almost gone.” He said, with a lack of enthusiasm. “quickly, follow her.”

 

Putting your ability to change fast aside, you were closely followed once again by the skeletons. But, this time, you were headed to the inn. When you entered the wide building, your Master tilted their head in confusion.

 

“what’s she doing in there?” Master Red asked.

 

Master Sans blinked, “oh, i think she might be staying there.”

 

“WHAT? BUT SHE DOESN’T HAVE ANY MONEY?” Master Black questioned.

 

“i know, but she told me before i left ‘see you in 24 hours’. i thought it was an over exaggeration at the time, but now...”

 

“WELL, HOW ARE WE GONNA KEEP TRACK OF WHAT SHE’S DOING NOW??” Master Blue asked.

 

They all looked to the rooms of the inn. They all seemed to be on the second floor. On top of that, there were windows. And a conveniently placed tree with perfectly heightened branches, right next to the windows.

 

“okay, but what if we-”

 

Master Red was cut short by Master Black who shoved his head down, “WHAT IF WE USED THE BRANCHES TO SPY ON THE HUMAN!”

 

“genius, boss.”

 

“I KNOW!” 

 

Master Papyrus put his hands on his hips. “GREAT IDEA! LET’S MAKE AN INTRICATE MONSTER LADDER OUT OF OUR BONES IN ORDER TO-!”

 

Master Red grabbed onto Master Black and teleported to the branch they needed.

 

“...OR WE CAN DO THAT! THAT WORKS TOO!” 

 

After all of your Masters were situated on top of the tree, Master Blue used the binoculars to spot you.

 

“....THERE SHE IS! THIRD WINDOW OVER!”

 

“WHAT’S SHE DOING?” Master Papyrus asked.

 

“SHE’S! ... SLEEPING.” Master Blue put his binoculars down, slightly disappointed.

 

“WHERE’D SHE EVEN GET THE MONEY TO AFFORD THIS?” Master Black shifted uncomfortable on the tree bark.

 

Master Sans shrugged. “soooo, what’s the plan now?”

 

“NOW! WE WAIT!” Master Papyrus put his hands on his hips, heroically. “IT MAY TAKE ALL NIGHT, BUT Y/N WON’T SLEEP FOREVER! WE JUST HAVE TO STAY VIGILANT, AND KEEP ON OUR TOES! WHEN SHE WAKES, WE’LL BE THERE!”

 

* * *

 

Your Masters all woke up slowly and groggily. They were all still on the tree, save for Master Red who fell off at some point but slept through it. Master Sans yawned, leaning on Master Papyrus for support, who used the tree for his own support. Master Orange somehow fell asleep sitting up, with Master Blue and Master Black sleeping on either shoulder. Of course, when Master Black discovered this, he immediately screamed and fell back next to his brother on the floor. This woke them all up, efficiently. 

 

“MMMMMGGG... WHAT TIME IS IT...” Master Blue moaned.

 

Master Papyrus gasped, “THE MISSION! STALKING Y/N! SHE’S GONE!!”

 

If Master Black’s screams didn’t wake them up, this newfound knowledge did.

 

“what time is it?!” Master Red jumped to his feet. “where’d she go?!”

 

“she might be on her way home now, if we’re lucky.” Master Sans quickly teleported off the tree with Master Papyrus. “and if we’re not... we might have some explaining to do...”

 

“QUICKLY! TELEPORT US BACK!” Master Black ordered.

 

And in a blink, they were all home. They all immediately shrugged off their trenchcoats and binoculars, throwing them into random hiding spots. And as if right on cue, you walked through the front door, only to see all of your Masters ‘acting naturally’.

 

“...Uhm.”

 

“oh hey, doll, didn’t see you there.” Master Red casually walked next to you, putting his hand on your lower back and pushing you forward (hoping you don’t see the obvious trenchcoat in the corner). “welcome home.”

 

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

“DID YOU HAVE A GREAT TIME??” Master Blue jumped in front of you, shaking like a leaf. “BECAUSE WE CERTAINLY DIDN’T! IN FACT WE DIDN’T DO  _ ANYTHING!!  _ NOT A SINGLE THING, NOPE!!”

 

“... Is there going to be, like, a hidden surprise party or something-?”

 

“don’t get your hopes up, kid.” Master Orange ushered you to the kitchen and to your room. “glad you had a good time, though.”

 

“I didn’t say-?”

 

“welp, gotta run.” Master Orange began closing the door on you. “got master stuff to do, and whatnot. have fun in your room.”

 

And then the door was closed, leaving you with more questions than what you had before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: All the Papyrus-Personality skeletons like seeing the reader in white, while all the Sans-Personality skeletons like seeing the reader in black. That's why the maid outfit works well with ALL skeletons!
> 
> One of my favorite things about having alot of people read my fanfiction is that when I read other's fanfiction and comment, they're all like "OH MY STARS I'M SO HAPPY IT'S YOU!" And this has happened quite a few times actually! For those authors out there, just remember you should be happy ALWAYS because you're putting out good content, and not alot of people can do that. You guys are the super stars, even for the ones I haven't commented on!


	35. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Orange is being irritating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frick frack this is a bit late, soory. I'm a bit busy with somethin' special, wink wink nudge nudge.
> 
> And by somethin' special, I mean Sim Medieval.

Yesterday was a very strange day. All of your Masters were acting weird. Well, they were all already acting weird because you called them all out on their crap when you were in the attic save for Master Papyrus, but now they were even more evasive and awkward —and now it included Master Papyrus—. It made it pretty much impossible to hold a normal conversation with any of them, but at least that gave you some time for cleaning. Luckily and surprisingly, Master Sans was the only one that wasn’t treating you like you had some obscure and life threatening disease that you just didn’t know about it.

 

...

 

Nah, that couldn’t be it. You’d notice something like that...

 

Right?

 

...

 

You pushed your inward anxiety aside and continued on with your thoughts. You had spent the time you would usually use watching Master Blue or Master Papyrus explain puzzles or performing some arcane task for Master Black or warding off Master Red, lightly chatting with Master Sans. You actually rather enjoyed it along with your casual talks. It was reassuring in a sense. Especially when all of your other Masters were keeping their distance.

 

In fact, all this distance started after you returned from the best trip to the Monster Village you ever had. Mmmmmm, speaking of that trip...

 

You had gone in with literally nothing but the clothes on your back, and you were so surprised by the hospitality and mercy your received by everyone! Apparently, you were well respected considering you basically babysit six skeletons, four of which that were very entitled. And you were well liked considering you keep a lot of the monsters in business with your frequent grocery trips. Whatever the reasons, you were just happy to be around people that you weren’t working for. Everyone was so kind. You got to chat with lovely people, try on a beautiful dress, and the innkeeper even let you stay at the inn if you cleaned the rooms up a bit! Though, the real highlight of the day was your exchange with a certain gentlemanly bartender.

 

You always liked Grillby. He was a perfect gentleman, quiet but genuine, and intelligent. Your conversations with him were always a delight, though he didn’t say much. You two had actually gotten to know eachother well over all the pick-up orders you had to make for three of your tasteful Masters. You’d actually be lying if you said you didn’t have the slightest crush on him earlier on in your relationship. But that immediately flew out the window when you learned about a certain coquettish spider girl that wouldn’t stop bothering him. At first, whenever he told stories of her, he had seemed agitated by her relentless teasing. Then his flames starting growing a little brighter and a little bigger as he griped about her. 

 

Needless to say, you were getting these two together. But unfortunately, as much as the spider girl was ‘vexatious’ —as Grillby put it— she was elusive. Grillby hadn’t ever been able to get a name out of the girl, and you hadn’t even seen her before! But if a hiccup like that ever stopped you before, you wouldn’t be working for six capricious skeletons. You had urged Grillby to give you his number the day before yesterday in hopes of keeping in contact with him for your efforts. He grew a brighter at that and said he thought your ideas were frivolous. He gave you his number and a free plate of food, anyway.

 

And it looked delicious too! Until the universe decided it hated you and destroyed the plate. But whatever that was was a mystery you didn’t care to solve.

 

Though, now that you did have Grillby’s number, you realized you had no way to contact him anyway. You didn’t have a phone. Maybe you could borrow one of your Masters’ phone if you told them it was for the sake Grillby’s love life, certainly they’d understand that way? You pulled out the number from your apron’s pocket and looked at it. How were you even going to find this spider girl? You only ever were around skeletons, never spiders! Maybe next time you get sent to the Monster Village, you could ask around...

 

“hey, kid.” You turned. To your surprise, it wasn’t Master Sans, but Master Orange seaking. “whatcha upto?”

 

“Nothing important.” You lied as you stuffed the number into your pocket. By the expression on his face as he looked at your hands, you knew he didn’t believe you. But you didn’t want him to know about your extracurricular activities. At least, not when he might command you to focus on work and not intervene in somebody else’s love life. What could you say, you liked playing the ultimate wingwoman. “What are you upto, Master Orange?”

 

A strange expression crossed Master Orange’s face as you tried to change the subject off of you, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. “just wonderin’ about you. you’ve been a bit distant, lately.”

 

You were distant? Says the one of the skeletons that have been avoiding you like the plague. “My apologies, Master Orange. I haven’t been meaning to act distant, I just haven’t encountered any of you recently. I actually have this sneaking suspicion that most of you have been avoiding me.”

 

“avoiding you?” He asked, his ability to act incredible. But you knew him better than that. “why would we do that?”

 

Guilt, maybe? “That’s what I’ve been asking.” You continued your sweeping, but Master Orange didn’t seem to want to leave you alone. A strange sudden change in demeanor, considering his previous distance he tried to keep. “Do you need something, Master.”

 

“you know...” Master Orange leaned on the surface behind him. “you’re not allowed to contact anyone outside of us, right?”

 

Drat! He was uncannily perceptive, as usual! But you weren’t going to be stopped by such thinly veiled attempts at subtlety. “I have a feeling you're referring to something, but I don’t have the faintest clue as to what.”

 

“don’t lie.”

 

“Okay, I have the faintest clue, but I’m choosing to ignore it.” You turned your head away from him, irritated by his forwardness. How rude could he get! And invasive too! 

 

Master Orange seemed irked by your words. “excuse me?”

 

“Master Orange, I had just gone through this whole ‘privacy’ thing with Master Sans and I don’t want to go through it with you as well.” You said simply, crossing your arms.

 

He stepped forward, “are you implying something, y/n?” His voice was strained, as if he was withholding anger.

 

You are  _ not _ going through this again, “Yes. And it’s, ‘mind your own business’.”

 

Master Orange’s expression darkened, and you realized maybe you took it a little too far. Too little time had been spent with your Masters this past week, causing you to be a lot too casual with them. 

 

“Uhm, I mean ‘please, mind your own business’?”

 

“wrong answer.”

 

“I mean ‘sorry, Master Orange’?”

 

Master Orange’s head tilted to the side, “you’re acting particularly brattish today.”

 

And just like that, your self-awareness was thrown out the window and you were back to being irritated, “Brattish? I’m not a child, Master.”

 

“really? because you’re acting like one.”

 

“And you’re acting like Master Black or Red.” You bit back.

 

“why?” He grumbled, “because i’m annoyed with you? surprise! i have feelings!”

 

“No, because you grow angry out of nowhere and then insult me because I’m a little out of line!” You felt your face heat up. You were ready for a fight, and you’d be prepared to serve out some salt! “Why don’t you talk to me like a mature adult and tell me why you’re angry?”

 

One expression from Master Orange dissolved your anger in a second as his features softened. Then he looked down, sinking deeper into his hoodie. “...ah...sorry kid. i’m just- ... a little on edge.”

 

Your voice was as soft as your feelings, “No no, you’re fine. I’m sorry for snapping back at you, Master.”

 

Your words seemed to pull a bashful smile from Master Orange. “you’re good.”

 

“Can I ask what’s got you agitated, Master?” You put your hands to your chest in worry.

 

“... it’s nothing important.” You couldn’t help but feel like the karma was intentional, but you didn’t pay any mind to it.

 

“Very well, Master.” You picked your broom back up. 

 

“but i have been wondering...” Master Orange went back to leaning on the surface behind him. “what’s on your mind lately?”

 

You pondered this as you thought of the right way to approach this. “Master Orange, do you know any spider monsters?”

 

Master Orange choked on air. “uh, what? why?”

 

You shrugged. “I want to know what they’re like.” This wasn’t a lie.

 

“well...” Master Orange looked up, as if deep in thought. “you know muffet’s a spider. you haven’t met her, but i do mention her a bit. she’s pretty cool. real calm type. she runs a bar like grillby, but her place is a little more classy in my opinion. ”

 

That couldn’t be your eccentric, travelling spider girl! Maybe a relative though... You wondered if you could get Master Orange to give you the address.

 

“though, i’ve had pretty good experiences with spiders. sans and red? not so much.”

 

You tilted your head. “Really?”

 

“yeah.” Master Orange shrugged. “you’ll have to ask them, though. i don’t know much about them.”

 

“Ah...” You replied, deep in thought. You’d have to make a mental note to bring up that subject with Master Sans, and chase down Master Red if you can corner him with his recent elusiveness.

 

“you know, muffet’s pretty great.”

 

“By your description, I’m sure she is.” You looked at Master Orange, who seemed to be shuffling a bit and avoiding your gaze.

 

“yeah, she’s real nice.” He glanced up to you. “a real pretty girl.”

 

“Is that so?” Maybe this was the same spider girl, and she just opened up to the handsome fire monster. Oh, that would be really sweet! It only strengthened your determination to get them together!

 

“mmmhmmm.” Master Orange subtly searched your expression a little. “she always treats me specially, because i go so often.”

 

“That’s lovely.” You said, casually. “It’s nice to see that she treats return customers so well.”

 

“i don’t think it was just because of that.” Master Orange shrugged, “we’re, uh, real close. she’s always makin’ me special honey and stuff.”

 

“Mmmmm.” You thought of the delicious drink. Your mouth began to water even just at the thought. “I remember vividly.”

 

“yeah. she’s reeeeeeaaaalllly somethin’ else.”

 

“Mmmhmm.”

 

“a reeeeeeeeeaaalll lovely gal.”

 

“She sure sounds like it.”

 

“reeeeeeeaaaaallly attractive too.”

 

“That’s nice to know.”

 

“yeah... i used to have a crush on her when i was younger.”

 

“No!” You turned to him. You couldn’t let Master Orange come in between Grillby’s love life! Master Orange would end up broken hearted and it would just cause dramatic tension for Grillby and Muffet! Which is great in novels, but this was no piece of fiction.

 

The corners of Master Orange’s mouth turned up. “no?”

 

“I-I mean...” You suddenly realized how brash you were being, “D-do you still have a crush on her?”

 

His smirk turned into a grin, “well, i mean, i’m not saying she  _ isn’t _ attractive...”

 

“You can’t!” You grabbed the bottom of Master Orange’s hoodie, “It’s just-!” Argh! You couldn’t just outright say he was getting in the way of a really cute couple, but how were you supposed to convey these feelings to him! You just settled for looking to the side, uncomfortably. “Nnng...”

 

But for whatever reason, that response seemed to make his day. His cheeks flushed a bright orange, but nothing could wipe the grin off of his face. “well, y/n?”

 

You didn’t know why he was enjoying seeing you stumble over your words. Maybe he really was becoming more like Master Red or Master Black. 

 

“You just can’t, alright?” You exhaled, “It’s kinda important to me. Is... Is that alright, Master?”

 

The corners of his mouth turned up even more. He leaned back, in false contemplation, “weeeelll, i don’t know. it’s hard giving up a crush just like that. maybe if i had something to distract me...”

 

“Like a sandwich?”

 

“no.” He said, plainly, before bashfully looking to you. “like a kiss from a pretty girl.”

 

Oh. You saw where this was going. And you weren’t a fan. “Where are we going to find someone to do that?” You feigned ignorance.

 

Master Orange gawked at you, in shock over your pseudo-obliviousness. But you didn’t really feel like giving him what he wanted. “i, uh, i don’t know.”

 

“Drat.” You exhaled, “But don’t worry, Master Orange. I’ll find someone to distract you from your unrequited crush on Muffet. You can count on me as your  _ maid _ and  _ friend _ .”

 

It was like those two words shot through Master Orange like an arrow. Good. That’ll show him for trying to trick you into kissing him.

 

“thanks? i guess?”

 

You gave him a thumbs up, before leaving to go find Master Sans. Maybe he could shed a little insight on this spider-monster fiasco...

 

* * *

 

The knowledge you gained from Master Sans was rather insightful, surprisingly enough. When you brought up the conversation topic to your secretive Master, he seemed relieved you were finally asking a question that wasn’t about him. Apparently, he knows a spider girl named Muffet as well. Though, she’s not as calm and collective as Master Orange’s Muffet —who you nicknamed Missulena, or Miss, to keep from confusion—. Master Sans did describe Muffet as being mischievous and tricky, which sounded much more like the spider girl Grillby was referring too rather than Miss.

 

When you finally cornered Master Red, he seemed grumpy over your questions regarding spiders. He told you he didn’t like spiders, and he especially didn’t like the ones that came from where he was from. Master Red ALSO knew a muffet —this one you nicknamed Black Widow, or Widow— but he referred to her with disdain and scorn. When you tried to press him for details about her, he just threatened you, saying that everything that came from where he was from was selfish and something to be avoided. He wouldn’t talk to you after that ambiguous note.

 

So all signs pointed to Muffet over Miss and Widow, but how were you even supposed to find muffet? You only knew she sold pastries, like girl scouts or a bake sale, for fellow spiders. Maybe you would have to go to Miss and see if she knows. Though you were curious about Widow, you thought it would be wise to  _ not  _ seek her out. But then, how were you going to find Miss? You could always ask Master Orange... But he might get suspicious over your intentions. You bet that if you asked around a bit, maybe some of the monsters in the monster village knew of her?

 

You pulled out Grillby’s number again. First thing's first, though. You should try relentlessly interrogating Grillby with a bombardment of questions to get as much out of him as possible. And then, you can give him the update of what you learned so far. Maybe the name Muffet will ring a few bells for him? But how to call him...

 

Suddenly, number was taken from your hands before you could even react.

 

“grillby, hmm?” 

 

“H-hey!” You turned around to face the culprit, your eyes landing on Master Orange’s tall frame. Where did he even come from? You thought he and all the others were avoiding you, and yet here he is, appearing out of nowhere to be an egg! “Master Orange!”

 

“didn’t know he was your type.” Despite his efforts to make it sound teasing, Master Orange’s voice sounded a little too cold for your tastes.

 

“It’s not like that.” You burned, annoyed at his immediate jump in conclusions. You tried to snatch the paper back, but he swiped it away in the knick of time. “Give it back!”

 

“why?” Master Orange twitched, “is it important to you?”

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, it is.” You said, reaching for it. But to no avail, he held it just above your head, mockingly. “So please, Master, give it back!”

 

“if you can take it from me.”

 

You stopped trying to take it back, realizing what he was doing. “You know I can’t do that!” You stomped, feeling heat rise to your cheeks. “You’re being very rude.”

 

“oh, i’m sorry.” Master Orange said with faux concern. “i forget how easily offended children can get.”

 

Ugh! What was his deal!? “Can you just give it back now, please?” You growled.

 

“hmm?” He inspected the paper as if contemplating something. “you want this back?”

 

“Yes!” You said, exasperated.

 

“i don’t know, you didn’t ask very nicely.”

 

You gaped at him. You couldn’t believe it! He wanted you to beg! You’d expect this from Master Red and Master Black, but him? You almost believed he was secretly Purple, if it hadn’t been for the gold tooth Purple had! 

 

“You want me to beg?” You said, incredulously.

 

He shrugged, but you could feel the tensity in his shoulders. “if that’s what it takes.”

 

“I already said please, so just give it back now.” You almost hissed.

 

“getting colder.”

 

You were fuming. “Gah! Why are you acting like such a jerk?”

 

“colder.” His voice was getting colder.

 

You, on the other hand, were heating up. “I probably would’ve had better chances with Master Red!”

 

“colder.”

 

“Because at least he doesn’t get irrationally jealous over nothing!”

 

Master Orange twitched. “and it’s gone.” He tore the sheet of paper into microscopic pieces as you were helpless to watch.

 

Your heart sank. Why was it whenever you were enjoying something, one of your Masters had to come and ruin it? You let your expression fall, before your head fell with it. 

 

This seemed to catch the attention of your Master, his conniption washing away with your change in attitude. “you’re... you’re not even supposed to contact people outside of us, anyway.” His excuse was as weak as his tone.

 

You turned around, solemnly, before Master Orange grabbed your arm.

 

“hey, don’t leave, i-!”

 

“I don’t want to talk to you, right now.” You said, brushing him off. 

 

He stuttered at you words, and you took that as an opportunity to escape.

 

* * *

 

You exhaled. What a sucky day. You still barely knew enough about Muffet, nothing that could help you find her. You lost Grillby’s number, because you were 90% sure skeletons were just there to ruin your life. All of your Masters save for Master Sans were avoiding you, but that one was actually a good thing save for Master Papyrus. And you still didn’t know why you kept finding trenchcoats and sunglasses littered across the mansion!

 

By the time you had finished making sure everyone was in bed, all the dishes were done, and everything was ready for tomorrow, you were ready to fall into a coma.

 

You yawned as you entered the kitchen. Maybe a small little snack before bed would be nice. Master Black hadn’t eaten all of his desert and demanded for you to ‘SAVE IT FOR LATER!’ But why save it for later, when you could pretend a hawk came in and stole it? The look on his face might be reward enough...

 

There was a single candle in the kitchen, still lit. The thick scent of honey and alcoholic cider filled the air. Bottles were lying everywhere. You couldn’t control yourself when you checked every honey bottle to see if there was any left. There wasn’t. 

 

Nobody was in the kitchen. It would’ve been very easy to just ignore it and go to bed, but you couldn’t help feeling worry over your tall and complicated Master, even if he was a jerk.

 

After collecting the bottles and tossing them into the trash, you turned around and began your search for Master Orange.

 

You rather liked the mansion when it was night time. Unfortunately, because of the lack of sleep you would get, you don’t spend a lot of time upstairs at night. Your time spent awake when you’d await the return of Master Black on his ‘errands’ was always spent down stairs, for fear of him returning and you not hearing it. But the few times you get to spend time upstairs after all of your Masters fall asleep were always very serene and calming despite the loneliness.

 

Though, for whatever reason, you didn’t feel very lonely while upstairs this time around.

 

You didn’t like it.

 

You decided to ignore the feeling, and continued searching for Master Orange. Finally, you came upon a room whose door was open just a crack. You tentatively opened the door and whispered, “Master Orange?”

 

It was dark in the spare room, the only light coming from the waxing moon through the window. Master Orange groaned at the sound of your voice, his breaths heavy with intoxication. The smell of honey was rich.

 

You exhaled, “You’re drunk.” What was with people getting drunk in this house left and right? You should really start regulating the condiments in this house.

 

Master Orange was laying across the coffee table, looking at his hands directly above his head. He wasn’t wearing his hoodie, but instead your greatest weakness, a black tank top. You had to admit, his figure looked strangely elegant with his back straightened against the surface, but that didn’t stop you from finding his choice of resting place very weird. He didn’t even acknowledge you.

 

You came to his side, “Come on, Master Orange. Let’s get you to bed.”

 

The drunken glow illuminating from his cheeks was nothing compared to the piercing orange from his eyelights as they lazily rolled over to your figure. 

 

He groaned again.

 

“It’s heartwarming to see you so happy to see me.” You said flatly as you tried to pull him up. “Now, come on. It’s too late for this.”

 

Master Orange made no effort to move, making it impossible to move him.

 

Why couldn’t anything be easy for you?

 

“Must you be so difficult, Master?” You sighed.

 

Suddenly and swiftly, Master Orange sat up, the moonlight painting his spine and ribs. “why does everything have to be so difficult.... so difficult... so...”

 

Ho boy, looks like it was going to be  _ those _ nights. You lightly placed your hand on his, hoping to guide him back to reality. But instead, he just ended up clasping your hand in his.

 

“why do  _ you _ have to be so difficult?” The smell of honey only thickened when he turned toward you.

 

“I’m sorry.” You replied, simply.

 

“don’t be sorry, be open!” He was fully facing you now. “be receptive! be mine! ... mine...”

 

“...” You tried to take your hand back, but he wasn’t having any of that.

 

“i... i don’t know what more i can do for you?” Master Orange was more talking to himself now. “i’m so obvious, and yet you stay oblivious and dense! do you not realize how hard it is to say ‘i love you’?”

 

You felt a little guilty that you had feigned ignorance earlier that day. You didn’t realize you affected him so much.

 

“i-i just...” Master Orange’s breaths were gaining weight, as if he was getting physically exhausted by explaining this to you. “i just don’t know what to do with you. i try  _ so  _ hard, and yet it just feels like you’re getting farther and farther and farther and farther away from me... you’re slipping through my fingers like honey... sweet... smooth... and gone.” He ran his phalanges through your hair, letting it fall through his fingers.

 

“Master Orange...” You said sympathetically.

 

“is it because you don’t like me anymore?” 

 

“Of course, not!” You replied, immediately. But he ignored you.

 

“is it because i get jealous?” His voice grew low and deep. “is it because others keep taking you for themselves?”

 

You almost flinched at this, and he noticed.

 

“i’m sorry...” Master Orange’s skull fell, looking to the ground. “i can’t help it... i know i sound creepy and possessive and like a crappy romance novel villain, but i can’t help it. i can’t help it... i can’t...”

 

“I...” You didn’t know how to respond.

 

“i don’t want to be... i want you to like me. to feel safe around me. to  _ love _ me... to...” He looked to you with desperation. “is it because you don’t think i’ll treat you well?”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“because i would.” Master Orange pulled your hand to his face as he nuzzled it. “i would treat you like a queen. i’d hug you lots, i’d kiss you lots, and i’d cuddle with you lots. i’d buy you anything you wanted, anything you asked for. i’d spoil you  _ rotten _ until you couldn’t help but  _ love me _ .”

 

For a moment, you could see the uncanny resemblance between Master Orange and his brother. “That’s not... That’s not what I want.”

 

“then what is?” He grabbed both your hands now, “anything, anything,  _ anything _ you ask! it’s yours!”

 

“What I want doesn’t come with a pricetag, Master Orange.” You’re expression softened. “As easy as we wish it could be, love can’t be bought.”

 

The agony on Master Orange’s face was heartbreaking. “i know.... i know.... know... i just-... i’m left so desperate... and you just keep moving farther... and farther.... and  f a r t h e r  ......” Suddenly, Master Orange was on his knees in front of you, hugging your waist. Even on his knees, he was tall enough to pull his head against your chest. “ _ why don’t you love me? _ ”

 

“I do... Just not in the way you want me too...” You had to glance away.

 

“ _ lie to me. please. please just tell me you love me. please. ple- _ ”

 

You couldn’t stand to listen to him beg. You bent down to his level and looked into his eyelights. “I-I... I love you, Master Orange.”

 

Orange tears started to form in his eyes, as his expression was one of awe. “ _ truly? as i love you? _ ”

 

“Truly.”

 

Master Orange embraced you, stuttering out  _ ‘i love you’ _ s and  _ ‘i’m so happy _ ’s over and over and over and over again until they started to die out. Finally, after you started to hear soft snoring, you lifted him up and took him back to his room. You knew he was going to be tired in the morning, so you decided it would probably be best to let him sleep in. You set him down in his bed, and left the room.

 

When you closed the door, you leaned against it and sighed.

 

With any luck, he wouldn’t remember any of what happened to night. But something told you that you weren’t very lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHO, YOU THOUGHT! Sorry for my gals that love the fire boy, but I'm kinda a hardcore Grillfet shipper. All AUs.
> 
> Fun Fact: I actually came up with this chapter back when I first listened to It's Over, Isn't It? from Steven Universe. That's why it's so dramatic and Orange is so desperate. Maybe I took it a bit far with his patheticness? Probably, but I did feel like he was getting a little farther and farther away from Y/n with me NOT WRITING HIM EVER and all.


	36. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to find Orange, but it's Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought a bunch of tulips for Valentines day because that's my favorite flower and they were on sale. One of them was pink and I named it Y/n, and the other was Red which I named Edge.
> 
> FUN FACT, I'm currently working on a few things for fun. ONE is a Mafiatale fanfic collab with KurasumaSin, because she's the best. TWO is a super special super secret thing that prob won't be worked on anytime soon, but has to do with SketchGalore's designs. AND THREE is my ongoing and neverending search for Underfell Papyrus x Reader fanfiction because there is so little out there and I've read it all. SOS on that last one.

You exhaled as you looked out the window, unable to get rid of this nagging feeling in your chest. The events of last night were... interesting to say the least, but that was only part of what was bothering you. When you came in to give Master Orange his breakfast this morning, he was gone, and you hadn’t seen him all day.

 

So he remembered. And even worse, he was avoiding you even more so than before. Insomuch, it was like he didn’t exist in the first place.

 

“MS. Y/N!” You jumped, startled out of your train of thought.

 

“Master Blue?” You turned to your excitable Master, who was looking at you with a mix of concern and irritation. “When did you get here?”

 

“I’VE BEEN TALKING TO YOU FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES!” Master Blue fumed, stomping his foot. “WERE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION AT ALL?!”

 

Oh, geez. You were really out of it. “You’ll have to forgive me, Master Blue. I have a bit on my mind today...”

 

“YOU DO?” Master Blue tilted his head, letting his irritation wash away with worry. “WHAT’S WRONG?”

 

You smiled at your sweet Master. “Nothing too important, Master.”

 

A light blue tint crossed his cheekbones as he sheepishly played with his fingers. “IS... IS IT BECAUSE VALENTINE'S DAY IS TODAY?”

 

Whoa wait, what? “It’s Valentine’s Day?”

 

Master Blue groaned, “YOU FORGOT?! AND HERE I WAS WORRIED YOU WERE NERVOUS ABOUT IT!”

 

You chuckled, “Once again Master, you’ll have to forgive me. I’m a little out of it.”

 

Master Blue’s concerned features returned, “WHAT’S ON YOUR MIND, MS. Y/N?”

 

You looked away. If anybody would know how to deal with Master Orange, Master Blue would be the best to come to, you supposed.

 

“Master Blue....” His attention perked up when you called his name. “Say... say somebody you really cared about confessed to you something... and you're not sure how to feel about it. How would you approach the situation?”

 

Master Blue tensed, his face flushing a light cyan. “ARE YOU... ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHEN ME AND EDGE...? AND I-I...”

 

You tilted your head in confusion, but Master Blue grabbed your hands anyway.

 

“MS. Y/N, IF YOU'RE IN A SITUATION LIKE THAT, YOU MUST BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!” Master Blue’s smile grew along with the stars in his eyes. “BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, YOU MUST BE HONEST WITH THE PERSON IN QUESTION! YOU SAID YOU CARED ABOUT THEM, RIGHT? TELL THEM! TELL THEM ABOUT YOU'RE CONFUSED FEELINGS! AND MAYBE, YOU’LL REALIZE YOUR OWN IN THE PROCESS!”

 

You looked to your Master with wonder, before a smile lit up across your face. “Master Blue... Thank you, I believe you're right! The key to relationships is understanding each other, do you agree?”

 

Master Blue’s blush grew, “W-WHOLEHEARTEDLY!”

 

“Thank you, Master Blue. That’s exactly what I needed to hear.” You smiled again at him, “So Master Blue...”

 

“YES?” Your Master nodded in anticipation.

 

“I have to ask you...”

 

“Y-YES?” The nodding increased.

 

“Where is Master Orange?”

 

“YE-!!” Master Blue stopped himself, his face returning to its normal color. “UH... YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE PAPY IS?”

 

You nodded. “It’s very important.”

 

Master Blue deflated. “WHA? BUT WHY??”

 

“It’s, uhm...” You didn’t want to disclose that kind of personal information, not without Master Orange’s consent. “...a bit personal, I hope you won’t mind.”

 

The frown on Master Blue’s face was almost as big as his puppy dog eyes.

 

“Oh, Master Blue, what’s wrong?” You brushed a hand against his cheekbone.

 

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO ASK _ME_ ABOUT _MY_ CONFESSION, REMEMBER?!” Master Blue cried. “THAT THING I PROCLAIMED TO YOU A FEW WEEKS AGO?? YOU HAVEN’T EVEN DONE ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!”

 

Your heart softened. “Master Blue...” You tilted his chin up to look at you. “Your feelings are clear and honest, not complicated and confusing. I don’t need to figure them out, and for that I’m grateful. You make things clear for me.”

 

Master Blue looked to you with awe, before tears started welling up.

 

“Don’t cry, Master Blue.”

 

Master Blue rubbed them away, with a newfound smile on his face. “I KNOW, I KNOW. I JUST... WOWZAS...”

 

You softly laughed, before kissing his forehead. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Master Blue.”

 

Almost as if he was paralyzed, Master Blue straightened, the blue returning to his features. But you had little time to worry about Master Blue’s trance he was falling into, you had to go find Master Orange.

 

“Goodbye, Master Blue. I’m going to go find Master Orange. Thank you again!” You said as you started you search for your tall and elusive Master.

 

“B-BYE-BYE...” Master Blue waved, his eyelights momentarily forming into hearts as he rocked back in forth in his own haze.

 

* * *

 

You had been searching rooms all morning, and you still couldn’t find Master Orange. But you were determined to find him, even if it meant forsaking your chores. You couldn’t help but worry how he was feeling. Humiliation, regret, dread. But if you could help put his mind at ease...

 

“HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, MS. Y/N!!” You jumped as you were about to open yet another door to a probably empty room.

 

“M-master Papyrus!” You calmed your nerves as you smiled up at him. He was head to toe decorated in cheap plastic heart accessories. “Thank you.”

 

“OF COURSE! SUCH A JOYOUS OCCASION SUCH AS THIS CELEBRATION OF LOVE AND INTIMACY SHOULD BE RELISHED, DON’T YOU AGREE?” Master Papyrus’ smile was as bright as his personality.

 

“I suppose so, Master Papyrus.” You said, slightly distracted. “Say, do you know-”

 

“SO YOU _DO_ AGREE! I THOUGHT SO TOO! THAT’S WHY THINK THAT SUCH AN OCCASION LIKE THIS SHOULD HAVE SPECIAL ATTENTION GIVEN TO IT AS WELL, ESPECIALLY IN A WAY THAT MERITS THE CELEBRATION OF LOVE AND ROMANTICISM, YES?”

 

“Yes yes, Master, but do you know where-”

 

“YES, I THOUGHT SO AS WELL! AND BECAUSE SUCH AN OCCASION WOULD REQUIRE THOSE MERITS, I PROPOSE THAT WE CELEBRATE IN SUCH A FASHION THAT WOULD HONOR THIS HOLIDAY OF AFFECTION AND ROMANTICISM BY PERFORMING A RENDEZVOUS SIMILAR TO THOSE THAT CELEBRATE THIS HOLIDAY, DON’T YOU AGREE?”

 

“Yes, but- ... Wait.” You looked up at Master Papyrus. He was beaming, just like his usual natural self. Though, you were surprised to find the lightest tint of orange in his cheekbones. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

“I BELIEVE THAT TO FULLY APPRECIATE A HOLIDAY AND IT’S CONTENTS IS TO DIVE STRAIGHT IN AND FULLY IMMERSE YOURSELF IN IT’S TRADITIONS! **BEHOLD!** ”

 

You jumped at his tone of voice as he slammed to one knee, shaking the whole house. Master Papyrus pulled out a large heart box of chocolates and a big bouquet of roses from behind his back. You gasped as you couldn’t help the heat rise to your cheeks. “M-Master Papyrus!”

 

“I-I, UH, ATE SOME OF THE CHOCOLATES...” Master Papyrus cleared his throat as a flush of embarrassment crossed his face. “OKAY, ALL OF THEM. BUT NO MATTER! FOR I HAVE WRITTEN YOU A POEM THAT WILL EXCEED YOUR LOVE FOR SUGARY DELIGHTS!”

 

A poem? You flushed lightly. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be too-

 

“ _YOU’RE LUSCIOUS BEAUTY EXCEEDS ALL LETTUCES_ -!!” You had to slam your hands over Master Papyrus’ mouth to stop him.

 

“Master Papyrus, please!” Your face was as red as a tomato. “Don’t say that so loudly!”

 

“BUH HWHY?” He voiced through your hand.

 

You sighed, “I know you’re just trying to immerse yourself in the holiday, but that kind of romantic stuff needs to be saved for your REAL lover, not your maid!”

 

Master Papyrus’ brow furrowed when you said that. “I DON’T THINK I...”

 

You exhaled once again. “Understand? It’s alright, Master, I know it can get confusing.”

 

That didn’t seem to change the expression on Master Papyrus’ face, “NO, THAT’S... NEVER MIND IT. I STILL REFUSE TO LEAVE UNTIL YOU ACCEPT THESE FLOWERS!” Master Papyrus beamed as he held the dozens of red roses closer to you.

 

You laughed lightly as you took them in your hands, slightly relieved he wasn’t comparing your ‘lusciousness’ to lettuces anymore. “I love them, Master. Thank you.” You kissed him on the cheek, causing his face to heat up. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

“O-OF COURSE!” He stood up straight, beaming. “HAPPY DAY INDEED! I-I-I NEED TO RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES NOW, SOOOOOOBYE!” And on that note, Master Papyrus ran out of the room, blabbering on about how important puzzles are or something akin.

 

You exhaled, before you realized something. “Wait! I wanted to ask if you-! And, he’s gone.” Oh, well. Back to your search, then.

 

* * *

 

You couldn’t find Master Orange anywhere! You were positive you had checked every single room in the house! He was nowhere to be seen! You knew he was avoiding you, but you didn’t think he’d be that hard to find! Heck, when Master Sans was avoiding you, at least you stumbled across him once or twice!

 

What if Master Orange wasn’t even home? What if he left somewhere to take some time off? Master Blue didn’t say anything, but it could be a possibility. Maybe you should ask around?

 

You passed by Master Red’s room. Huh, you haven’t seen much of him today. Maybe you should check up on him, he might know where Master Orange is.

 

You knocked lightly on the door. “Master Red?”

 

“come in, sweetie.” His words were drawn out, but you ignored that.

 

You opened the door, “Hey, I wanted to ask- GAH!” You slammed your eyes shut, “Oh my goodness, Master Red, where are your clothes!?”

 

From the small glimpse you caught, Master Red was currently lounging on his bed stark naked while candles and rose petals were scattered across the room. If there was one thing you could say, it was that you had never seen Master Red put so much effort into something.

 

“don’t need ‘em.” He rumbled.

 

“Yes. You do.” You emphasized greatly. You thought you’d be okay with seeing a naked skeleton. After all, there was just bone, but was that...? Around his...? And red?? Okay, don’t think about it, don’t think about it.

 

“awww, don’t be like that, kitten.” You started to hear shuffling, which immediately made you back up. “it’s valentine’s day~”

 

“If you take even a single step closer, Master Red, I swear to everything that is good in this world, I will scream for Master Sans _so loud_.”

 

“okay okay, fair enough.” The shuffling ceased. “but why don’t you come here then, hmm? i made dinner.”

 

You peeked your eyes open just a crack, before you closed them again and sighed. “It’s almost noon, and that is a half eaten Hot Pocket with a couple M&Ms stuffed inside.”

 

“my own recipe.” He mused, proudly.

 

“Okay look, Master Red.” You exhaled exaggeratedly. “First, I have to respectfully decline your offer, and I won’t talk to you further until you’ve put on some pants.”

 

“alright alright, don’t get your panties in a twist, dollface.” You heard more shuffling, until finally it stopped. “okay, all done.”

 

You opened your eyes, “Thank goodne- GAH! NOT FUNNY!” You covered your poor eyes.

 

“heheheheheh, okay now I’m really done.”

 

You opened one eye tentatively, until you relaxed. No shirt, but it was better than nothing. “Okay, second, WHY?”

 

Master Red shrugged, getting up and walking toward you, picking up the M&M pocket up on the way. “read it in the crappy romance novel you keep by your bed. thought maybe you’d go gaga for it.”

 

You almost face palmed, “... That was Master Orange’s, he gave me that for my birthday. And please stop going through my things.”

 

Master Red snorted as he ignored your last comment, “that explains alot. welp, now this is embarrassing.” Despite his words, Master Red didn’t look embarrassed at all. In fact, he looked amused that you were embarrassed. As he reached in front of you, he held up his ‘dinner’ in offering.

 

“That looks disgusting.”

 

“don’t knock it ‘til you try it.”

 

“It has your saliva on it.”

 

“even better.”

 

You turned around, “Okay, goodbye Master Red.”

 

“wait.” Master Red grabbed your arm and pulled you back. “aren’t ya gonna give me a goodbye kiss before ya leave? afterall, i went through all this trouble just to get shut down. not very nice, hmm?”

 

Your eyes narrowed. He was right, and you knew it. But most irritatingly of all, he knew that you knew it, and he was playing on your empathy to get what he wants. Cunning, but not cunning enough. You knew exactly how to give him what he wanted and win at the same time.

 

“Very well, Master.” Master Red’s smile grew, but not for long. “But I’m going to teach you how to _really_ make a lady go ‘gaga’, and it doesn’t involve getting naked.”

 

“bummer.” But before Master Red could make any more creepy comments, you put your hands to his sides. “whoa wait, what are you- ??!”

 

In one swift motion, you sweeped Master Red off his feet, carrying him bridal style. His face grew a light pink as he tried to form words, but you weren’t done yet. You planted a kiss on his jawline, and said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Master Red.”

 

“dr-drop me!”

 

And you did, fully content with your charming skills. “Keep that in mind next time you try to woo, someone, okay?” You would’ve mentally given yourself a high five.

 

And before Master Red could say anymore, you left the scene to get back to finding Master Orange.

 

* * *

 

You silently cursed to yourself as you searched the manor a third time. OF COURSE Master Red had to pull that crap on you making you distracted, and OF COURSE you had to be all suave and smooth at the end by leaving him a mess, and OF COURSE you didn’t get the chance to ask him if he knows where Master Orange is and there’s no going back now. Not after that smooth exit.

 

You entered the spare room next to the empty music room, only to berate yourself further.

 

“SLAVE, THIS IS YOUR THIRD TIME COMING IN HERE, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”

 

And _OF COURSE_ you had to forget that Master Black had been in this room all morning working on his traps.

 

“My apologies, Master Black.” Your eyes scanned the room, just in case Master Orange was hiding. “I’ll.... leave you to your business.”

 

“STOP.”

 

You halted for a moment, turning toward your spikey Master.

 

“COME HERE.”

 

OF. COURSE. You inwardly sighed as you came closer to Master Black. “Yes, Master?” Maybe if you were compliant, he’d let you go and you could go back to finding Master Orange.

 

“SIT DOWN.”

 

You looked around for a chair, but found nothing.

 

“ _NOW!_ ”

 

You fell to the floor with a poof of your skirt. Ugh, the floor was hard.

 

“NOW,” Master Black stood up, before sitting down cross legged on a table behind him. “I SEE WHAT’S GOING ON HERE.”

 

You tilted your head.

 

“YOU, COMING IN AND OUT OF HERE, AS IF NERVOUS OVER SOMETHING, AM I WRONG?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _SILENCE!_ ” He cleared his throat. “I MEAN, IT’S PAINFULLY OBVIOUS WHAT’S GOING ON. THE ANSWER IS NO. BUT, I MIGHT AS WELL TAKE PITY ON YOU, SO I’LL TAKE IT.”

 

“Uhm, what?”

 

“DON’T PLAY DUMB, SLAVE!” Master Black hissed. “IT’S _VALENTINE’S DAY_ ! YOU COME IN AND OUT OF HERE MULTIPLES, AS IF MUSTERING UP THE COURAGE TO TALK TO ME! IT’S SO BLATANTLY CLICHE THAT BABY BLUE COULD PROBABLY FIGURE IT OUT! YOU’RE TRYING TO CONFESS TO ME BY GIVING ME A _VALENTINE_!”

 

You were so annoyed by his assumptions, that you didn’t even notice the red tint over his smirking face. “Master Black, I can assure you that’s not what I was doing.”

 

Master Black waved you off, his arrogant grin still in place. “DON’T TRY TO SAVE YOURSELF FROM THE REJECTION, I ALREADY DECLINE. BUT I _WILL_ ACCEPT WHATEVER OFFERING YOU’VE MADE FOR ME! CONSIDER IT A GENTLE MERCY!”

 

You were considering giving him a gentle smack in the face. “I don’t have-”

 

“OH, DON’T TELL ME IT’S SOMETHING HUMILIATING?” Master Black laughed. “LIKE SOME LOVE POEM OR HOMEMADE CHOCOLATES? IS THAT WHY YOU'RE SO HESITANT? AWW, YOU PUT YOUR HEART AND SOUL INTO YOUR LITTLE GIFT, AND NOW YOU'RE SAD BECAUSE I REJECTED YOU! NYAHAHA!”

 

Your face started to heat up with anger. “Master Black, even if I did have something for you, why would I want to give it to you now after how rude you’ve been!”

 

Master Black nonchalantly looked at his nails, despite the fact that he’s wearing gloves. “BECAUSE YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH ME, OF COURSE. NOW STOP STALLING, AND HAND IT OVER ALREADY.”

 

How self centered could you get?! “No.” You stood up, dusting off your skirt.

 

“NO?!”

 

“No.” You crossed your arms and looked away from him.

 

“PETTY CHILD!” He hissed, hypocritically. “GIVE IT TO ME NOW!”

 

You shook your head, “You were mean, and now I don’t want to give it to you anymore.”

 

Master Black was standing at this point. “I DEMAND IT _NOW!_ ”

 

“And it was really great, too.” You lied. “Super original and heartfelt, you would’ve been blown away by it.”

 

“NNNNNNNNG!!” Master Black stomped. “YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE HUMAN! IF YOU DON’T GIVE IT TO ME WILLINGLY, I WILL TAKE IT MYSELF!!”

 

“Maybe I’ll just give it to Master Orange, since at least he’s nice.”

 

“ **NO!** ” Master Black grabbed your wrist and hissed. “YOU WILL NOT GIVE YOUR VALENTINE OR ANYTHING AT ALL TO THAT DISGUSTING PIECE OF TRASH! YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME!!”

 

“I will?” You mused, as if pondering it. “But you were so mean? Maybe if I had an apology...”

 

Master Black’s voice was low and filled with poison. “ **YOU WILL NOT GET AN APOLOGY, BUT YOU** **_WILL_ ** **GET YOUR NECK CHAINED TO A WALL.** ”

 

Someday you’ll get a kind word out of him. But not today. “Fair enough, I guess I have no choice.”

 

Master Black brightened, letting you go. “PFFT! NOT THAT I WANT IT, BUT I GUESS I’LL TAKE IT!”

 

This guy.

 

“Okay, but you have to close your eyes.”

 

“WHAT, WHY?”

 

“Because it’s a surprise.”

 

Master Black crossed his arms and grumbled a few things, before he begrudgingly closed his eyes.

 

You leaned up on your tiptoes towards your rude Master, before you grabbed his scarf, pulled him down, and kissed him in between his eyesockets. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Master Black.”

 

Master Black recoiled from you as if you were a venomous spider, hissing a slur of curses through his ruby complexion. “ **H-HOW DARE-?!** ” But in the midst of his retreat, he backed up over his trap, snapping an important looking gizmo. “ **M-MY TRAP!** ” His full attention turned to the puzzle, leading you to giggle before making your stealthy exit.

 

As you closed the door to the spare room, you heard from across the door. “ **THIS ISN’T OVER, SLAVE!** ”

 

You exhaled. He seemed to be using cliche movie villain lines often, nowadays.

 

* * *

 

All of this work, and you STILL didn’t even have a clue to where Master Orange could be. You had begun searching outside, in the garden, behind the manor, and you even peeked through the dense forest behind the manor. Still nothing.

 

You exhaled, before sitting in the garden and taking in the fresh air. Perhaps these recently planted fig trees could help? No? So be it...

 

“lookin’ a little down there, kid.”

 

You jumped, before you turned to see Master Sans kicking some dirt.

 

“maybe it’s all the housework that has been getting skipped?”

 

You laughed nervously, “Oh, right... Sorry about that.”

 

Master Sans sat down next to you, “i’d prefer it if our house didn’t return to that chaos we called a home.”

 

You cleared your throat. “Right... it’s just...”

 

Master Sans turned to you. “you’ve got a few... _seeds of doubt_?”

 

You didn’t even hide your disgust. “Never mind.”

 

Master Sans had to suppress his snickers, “heheh, sorry i can’t help but _bud_ in.”

 

“That’s it, I’m leaving.”

 

“wait kid, heheh, it was just a joke. don’t _leaaaaa-_ ” One look from you stopped his joke in it’s tracks. “- _aaa_ ve. leave was what i was going to say.”

 

Yeah, it better be. You exhaled and looked up to the clouds. Master Sans seemed to notice your change in demeanor.

 

“what’s on your mind, kid?”

 

“...” You looked away, doubtful whether or not you should tell Master Sans. It would be wrong to Master Orange, but if anybody could help you through a situation like this, Master Sans would be a pretty okay second best maybe.

 

“hey.” Master Sans’ placed his hand on yours. You could see it in his eyelights, he wanted you to trust him. He wanted you to be able to talk to him. He wanted you to feel _comfortable_ and _safe_ around him. You didn’t and you weren’t, but it has to start somewhere, right?

 

You smiled bashfully, before exhaling. “Master Orange confessed to me last night.”

 

Master Sans jolted. “w-wha-?”

 

“But in a really _really_ embarrassingly pathetic way. Like, think of that one time you got drunk, but ten times worse.”

 

“ho boy.”

 

“Yeah...” You buried your head into your knees. “I want to try talking to him.”

 

“what, uhm...” Master Sans looked away, nervous. “what are ya gonna say?”

 

“That I’m not trying to get with Grillby, dangit!” You startled Master Sans with your sudden mood change. “And that he needs to stop freaking out over little things! ... And also that I’m sorry, and that I love him... And that what we have is complicated and confusing, and I don’t really understand much of it... but nonetheless, I care about him. Truly and deeply.”

 

“man.” Master Sans looked a little lost for just a second. “that’s, uh, some real emotional stuff.”

 

“Not our forte, right?”

 

Master Sans laughed. “definitely not. so what’s the problem?”

 

“I can’t find him anywhere.” You looked up. “It’s like he disappeared.”

 

“well, you probably can’t find him because he left.”

 

“What?!” You jumped, leaning towards your Master.

 

“yeah, i thought it was pretty out of the blue. or out of the orange, so to speak. don’t worry, he’ll be back tomorrow, maybe.” Master Sans looked to the side. “he just, uh, left to visit an old friend.”

 

You collapsed onto the ground behind you. All this trouble, and he wasn’t even here...

 

“hey, cheer up, kid.” Master Sans nudged you. “at least now you can get back to those chores you’ve been procrastinating on.”

 

“Oh, har har.” You laughed sarcastically, while Master Sans really did snicker.

 

“but really, don’t worry about it too much.” Master Sans trailed his fingers through your hair absentmindedly. “orange’ll be back. and when he is, if you told him everything you just told me, i’m sure the two of you will figure things out.”

 

“You think so?” You sighed.

 

“i _fig_ so.”

 

You laughed genuinely, more at his constantness than anything, which seemed to bring Master Sans’ mood up.

 

“Hey, Master Sans?”

 

“hmm?”

 

You pulled him down by his hoodie strings and kissed him on the nasal bone. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this SUPER AWESOME quiz I made to see which skelebro would like you the best!
> 
> https://www.playbuzz.com/eleanor24/which-skelebro-likes-you-the-most


	37. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Papyrus wants to be like the cool kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loooooooooove Papyrus!!!!!
> 
> Best idea ever, given to me by I'm pretty sure an anon on tumblr, but I might be lying I can't remember.

It had been a week since Valentine’s Day, and Master Orange’s room was still as vacant as ever. You felt worry over the thought, but Master Sans insisted that he was fine. But it wasn’t his physical well being that worried you, it was his emotional. You still couldn’t help but wonder who this friend of his was, and what Master Orange was doing. 

 

Oh well, there was no use in worrying. There was nothing you could do at the moment, so now the best thing that you could do was to patiently wait while taking care of your other Masters. Speaking of which...

 

You entered one of the many game rooms with a large TV against the wall with a large bowl of popcorn in your hands.

 

“I’ve brought snacks, Masters.”

 

Master Blue jumped up in excitement, while Master Papyrus clapped his hands and Master Black regarded you slightly.

 

“WONDERFUL!!” Master Blue chimed, grabbing the bowl and shoving a handful in his mouth.

 

“PERFECT TIMING, MS. Y/N!” Master Papyrus beamed, reaching over for some, before Master Blue avoided his hand.

 

Master Black snatched the bowl from Master Blue and started chomping on the snack, “YOU CAN LEAVE, NOW.”

 

Master Papyrus frowned, so you silently came up behind Master Black before taking the bowl. Before he could make any protests, you pulled out three napkins from your aprons’ pockets and split up the popcorn evenly. Master Black growled as you gave him his share, but didn’t complain. You had to, on the other hand, ignore Master Blue’s whines of complaints while handing both him and Master Papyrus’ share.

 

“WOWIE, MS. Y/N!!” Master Papyrus looked to you, “YOU THINK OF EVERYTHING!”

 

“Thank you, Master.” You smiled, before your eyes fell to the screen. There was a man with a leather jacket and a cigarette between his teeth. You couldn’t help but think of Mr. Yellow. That was, until the man opened his mouth. Then he started to remind you of Mr. Purple. “What... are you watching, Masters?”

 

Master Blue immediately brightened at the question, “OUTRAGEOUS OUTLANDERS 3: THE GUNNENING!!  IT’S ABOUT THIS REALLY REALLY COOL GUY NAMED FLAME RIDER, AND HE CAN RIDE ON FLAMES AND WATER WITH HIS MAGIC MOTORCYCLE AND HIS ADVENTURES-!”

 

Master Black interrupted Master Blue, “-AND HIS  _ CONQUESTS _ AS HE RIDES THROUGHOUT THE METROPOLITAN AREA, CREATING TERROR AND FEAR IN HIS WAKE, DESTROYING THE LIVES OF COUNTLESS WORTHLESS GOONS AND THEIR FAMILIES, ALL TO CLAIM THE GLORY OF VICTORY AND-!”

 

This time, Master Papyrus interrupted him. “-AND TO HELP THE POOR AND INNOCENT! BUT HE’S ALL TSUNDERE ABOUT THAT PART.”

 

Master Papyrus seemed to be learning well.

 

“NO HE DOESN’T!!” Master Black fumed.

 

But your other Masters ignored him. “DO YOU WANT TO WATCH WITH US?” Master Papyrus offered.

 

“As much as I’d love to, I’m afraid I have chores to do.”

 

“HAH! AS YOU SHOULD!” 

 

Your other Masters ignored him again, “ARE YOU SURE, MS. Y/N??” Master Blue turned toward you fully, “IT’S REALLY COOL!! I THINK YOU’D REALLY LIKE FLAME RIDER!”

 

“I’m sure I would,” You silently laughed. “Who doesn’t love a good bad boy? But really, I have-”

 

“YOU LIKE BAD BOYS, Y/N?” Master Papyrus was fully facing you.

 

“Uh.”

 

“OF COURSE, SHE DOES.” Master Black smirked. “IT’S OBVIOUSLY HER TYPE!”

 

Even if you did have a type, it certainly wouldn’t be bad boy. But this was a conversation you were not willing to get into. “Sure. You guys enjoy your movie, alright?”

 

“NO, HER TYPE IS CUTE BOYS!”

 

But Master Blue’s cries were left on deaf ears as you left the room, eager to get back to your chores. Though, you didn’t notice the way Master Papyrus’ eyelights traveled from the screen, then to you.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, you knocked on Master Papyrus’ door to bring him his breakfast. 

 

“Master Papyrus?” You called. But instead of receiving your usual ‘COME IN , MS. Y/N!!’, all that he replied was a loud grunt

 

You blinked. Maybe he didn’t hear you? “Master Papyrus?”

 

The grunt grew in volume.

 

You furrowed your brow. The grunt became louder and louder until he was full on holding a low gruff note like some kind of screaming stegosaurus. You decided now was the time to enter.

 

You opened the softly, only to find Master papyrus standing in the corner, completely facing the wall and crossing his arms.

 

“Good morning, Master Papyrus.” You set down his tray, curiously keeping your eyes on him.

 

“GOOD-! ... NOT MORNING!” He was wearing a leather jacket and a bandana on his head. Not that you could see his face, he was still facing the wall.

 

“It’s not morning?”

 

“NO, IT IS! IT’S JUST NOT GOOD! BECAUSE THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT, MANLY THINGS ON MY MIND THAN HOW GOOD THIS MORNING IS!”

 

Uhm. “Are you sick, Master?”

 

“WHAT?” Master Papyrus turned to you, happy as ever. “OH NO, OF COURSE NOT! I’M IN PERFECT CONDITION! THANK YOU FOR WORRYING-!! I MEAN... PFFT THANK YOU FOR  _ NOT  _ WORRYING ABOUT ME.”

 

“But I do worry about you, Master.” You stepped closer to him. This statement seemed to make him flush a bright orange.

 

“TRULY??” A lopsided smile crossed his face, but before you could answer, he immediately tried to compose himself. “I MEAN!! CARS!!” 

 

Suddenly and swiftly, Master Papyrus did a very impressive dive toward the door, rolling to his feet and sprinting down the hall.

 

You could only wonder what has gotten Master Papyrus to act so strange...

 

* * *

 

It was right before lunch. You walked into the kitchen, ready to get started on lunch. You wondered about what you should make. Master Sans said that he really liked the dijon sandwiches you made a little while ago, and that was impressive seeing as it wasn’t something that was deep fried or slathered in ketchup. Master Red didn’t seem to like the wasabi mustard, for  _ whatever  _ reason. 

 

As you entered the kitchen, you spotted Master Papyrus leaning against the oven door. You didn’t notice it before, but now you could see that his shirt said ‘Cool Dude’. Wait... Were those Master Black’s jeans?

 

“Master Papyrus?” You questioned.

 

“OH HEY, GLAZED STRAWBERRY PASTRY.” What? “DIDN’T SEE YOU THERE.”

 

“You made eye contact with me when I entered the kitchen.”

 

“SEMANTICS!” Master Papyrus straightened. “SO WHAT’S A RAINBOW SUGAR LOLLIPOP LIKE YOURSELF DOING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS?”

 

“Uh...” You looked to the side. “The kitchen?”

 

Master Papyrus nodded enthusiastically, before regaining his composure.

 

“Well, I work here, for one.” You step closer into the kitchen. “Why are you calling me sugary desserts?”

 

“THEY’RE NICKNAMES!” Master Papyrus beamed. “DEGRADING NICKNAMES! BECAUSE I’M BAD LIKE THAT!”

 

You almost laughed. Master Papyrus? Bad? Those were antonyms. But Master Papyrus looked really excited about his new persona, so you didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

 

“Well, I have to say, Master.” You started pulling out a cutting board. “I’m feeling pretty degraded.”

 

“WHAT, REALLY??” Master Papyrus looked to you with concern. “YOU ARE? OH STARS, I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS! DANG IT, PAPYRUS, YOU’VE DONE IT AGAIN-!”

 

“Master, Master!” You soothed. “I’m fine. Rainbow Sugar Lollipop is not the worst nickname I’ve had.”

 

“REALLY?! THANK GOODNESS!” Master Papyrus exhaled, before straightening. “I MEAN! PFFT, ALL ACCORDING TO PLAN!”

 

According to plan? Okay, whatever floats his boat. “I was actually thinking of making lunch. Would you like to help?”

 

“I WOULD LOVE TO-!!” Master Papyrus stopped himself, before looking conflicted. His expression switched to inner conflicted, before eventually he looked like he was about to cry. “-N-NOT. I WOULD LOVE TO NOT....”

 

“Master Papyrus?” You voice softened as you put a hand on his arm. “You love helping me, what’s the matter?”

 

“I-I-I! DON’T LOVE IT ANYMORE!” His teeth were quivering, suggesting otherwise.

 

Okay, maybe this whole ‘cool’ persona was going a bit too far. If Master Papyrus couldn’t be himself and do the things he loved, that was worth no persona. 

 

“Master, if you like helping me, then you should.” You rubbed your hand against his back, gently. “Whether or not it’s cool doesn’t matter, even if Master Red or Master Black have told you otherwise.”

 

Master Papyrus looked to you with sniveling awe, but soon pulled away. “N-NO, I DON’T WANT TO! I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO, LIKE SMOKE CIGARETTES AND PICK UP LADIES!”

 

Before you could protest, Master Papyrus was left running out of the room again. You sighed, wondering once more what could’ve set Master Papyrus off like that.

 

* * *

 

Finally lunch time, and you had just finished up with the last of your cooking. You ended up making the sandwiches anyway, sure that Master Red probably deserved it or at least will deserve it at some point. You had already called each of them down to eat, but Master Sans said he needed to finish up  _ not _ feeding his pet rock upstairs. Of course, despite his words, you did notice the mysterious stacks of books hiding behind his desk.

 

You decided it would be best to bring him up his lunch.

 

You grabbed one of the trays and headed up stairs. When you reached his room, you knocked on it lightly. 

 

“Master Sans?” You called. “I know you're busy... not feeding your pet rock, but I’ve brought you your lunch?”

 

You put your ear to the door, hearing the light sounds of shuffling, before a resound, “come in.”

 

You let yourself in, to see Master Sans lounging next to a rock at his desk. The rock was indeed not fed.

 

“aw, thanks kid.” He smiled. “you  _ rock _ my socks off.”

 

You ignored his puns, setting down his food for him. “I just thought you might want to eat, considering you seemed to enjoy this last time.”

 

As you lifted the tray, Master Sans’ eyes widened just slightly, as well as his smile.

 

“heheh.” Master Sans turned toward you. “thanks, uh, for thinking of me.”

 

A genuine compliment with no pun or self defensive form of humor? Master Sans must’ve been feeling sentimental today.

 

You smiled back at him, “Always.” This seemed to make him change colors, but you couldn’t help what was on your mind. “Master Sans...”

 

His attention returned to you.

 

“Have you noticed Master Papyrus’ change in behavior today?”

 

“you mean like how he’s acting like flame rider?”

 

“... Oh... Oh!” You couldn’t believe you didn’t automatically think of that! The movie was so passing, that you didn’t even let that enter your mind as an option! “Thank you, Master Sans!”

 

Master Sans didn’t acknowledge your strange reaction. “anytime, kid.”

 

You turned to leave, motivated to remind Master Papyrus to be himself, before you realized your were being rude. “O-oh, uhm. Can I-?”

 

“you can leave.” He waved you off.

 

“Thank you, Master!”

 

As you hurried through the hall and back down the steps, you realized you didn’t know how to even approach the subject with Master Papyrus. ‘Hey, you’ve been acting really weird, and I think you're pretending to be Flame Rider, so stop it!’ didn’t really sound very nice. What if he really liked his new persona, even if it meant being something he wasn’t? You let your mind be filled with worry.

 

Once you made it back to the kitchen, you grabbed each of the trays and headed to the dining room. There, you were greeted by four hungry skeletons.

 

“WELL, FINALLY!” Master Black complained. “WE’VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR TEN MINUTES!! IF YOU'RE STILL PATHETICALLY TRYING TO RUSH WITH OUR FOOD, DON’T CALL US DOWN UNTIL IT’S READY!”

 

“My apologies, Master Black.” You set down his tray in front of him.

 

“OH, I’M SO SO SO EXCITED!” Master Blue chimed, “I’VE BEEN HUNGRY ALL MORNING, I ONLY GOT FOUR PANCAKES TODAY INSTEAD OF SIX!! BUT I TOUGHED IT OUT JUST SO I COULD ENJOY YOUR DELICIOUS LUNCH EVEN MORE, MS. Y/N!”

 

Master Red gagged, but you smiled at the compliment. “Oh, thank you Master Blue. You’re so sweet.” You set down his tray in front of him as well.

 

You set down Master Red’s tray in front of him. “it’s about time. i was starting to think-... what is this crap?” 

 

“Master Sans enjoyed the dijon sandwiches last time, so I thought I’d make them again.” You had to hide your smile.

 

“he’s not even here!” Master Red hissed, fully facing you. But you ignored him.

 

“Master Papyrus?” You turned to the corner, in which Master Papyrus was standing. You assumed he was trying to look standoffish. “Would you like to sit at the table and eat with the rest?”

 

“I CAN’T...” Master Papyrus looked away, dramatically. “I’M IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMPORTANT INTERNAL MONOLOGUE...”

 

You sighed as you heard Master Red snickering from behind you.

 

“A WHAT?” Master Black said venomously.

 

You ignored him, “Yes, but wouldn’t you like to eat the food I made for you?”

 

“OH, I WILL!” Master Papyrus quickly cleared his throat, “BUT I WILL HAVE TO DO IT STANDING HERE. I’M THINKING ABOUT SOME REALLY IMPORTANT AND BAD STUFF.”

 

“bad stuff?” Master Red laughed, and you hated him for it. “what kind of bad stuff?”

 

“YOU KNOW, GUNS AND CIGARETTES AND TATTOOS AND THE FATE OF THE WORLD AND HOW HARD I’M GOING TO PUNCH IT. STUFF LIKE THAT.” Master Papyrus chimed.

 

“really?” Master Red’s laugh echoed, this time more harsh. He stood up leaning on his chair.

 

Master Black half heartedly rolled his eyes, “DON’T GET INVOLVED, BROTHER. YOU’LL JUST WASTE YOUR TIME.”

 

“HEY, I THINK IT’S COOL!” You silently thanked the heavens for Master Blue and his kindness, because it made Master Papyrus beam.

 

“and  _ why _ are you thinking of ‘bad stuff’?” Master Red egged on.

 

“WHY?” Master Papyrus posed, “BECAUSE I’M A BAD BOY! ALWAYS ON THE GO!”

 

Master Red rocked with laughter, “oh my stars, are you hearing this?”

 

Master Papyrus deflated and your heart broke.

 

“Master Red, stop it.”

 

“you think you're bad?” Master Red wiped a tear from his eyesocket. “name one bad thing you’ve done.”

 

“W-WELL, I’VE THOUGHT ABOUT BAD STUFF!”

 

“doesn’t cut it.”

 

“I HAVE A LEATHER JACKET AND CANDY CIGARETTES!”

 

“not even close.”

 

“I-I-I STAND IN THE CORNER AND HAVE REALLY DARK MONOLOGUES!”

 

Master Red started to laugh again, causing you to twist your apron in anger. How dare he?!

 

“awww, really? well, consider me impressed!” His voice was laced with poison. “tell ya what, kid. why don’t you prove your bad?”

 

Master Papyrus swallowed. “P-PROVE IT?”

 

“Master Red, please-!”

 

“yeah, you heard me.” He leaned toward Master Papyrus. “how ‘bout you... tell ms. y/n over here she’s trash, hmm? not to hard, right?”

 

Master Papyrus looked to you with pure horror.

 

“WHAT...?”

 

“come ‘on!” Master Red cooed. “a bad boy like you wouldn’t have any problem puttin’ down a sweetheart like her, right?”

 

“Master Red, stop pushing him.” You seethed.

 

He ignored you. “if you’re really bad, then just do it.”

 

Master Papyrus started to shake.

 

“do it.”

 

Master Papyrus looked conflicted, before looking to you, then Master Red, then the others (who were enraptured with the current events, you were pretty sure you noticed Master Black passing Master Blue some popcorn). He looked like he was about to cry as he looked back to you again.

 

“M-M-MS. Y/N?” His voice made your heart break for him. It was as shaky as his resolve.

 

“Yes?” You said gently, hoping maybe your soft tone would ease him.

 

“I-I-I THINK-!” Pools of magic appeared in Master Papyrus’ eyes, “I-I THINK YOUR-! YOUR-!!  **I CAN’T DO IT!** ”

 

He started to sob as he fled the room, while Master Red erupted with laughter once more. “ahahhahaha! oh my  _ stars! _ him?! bad?! ahhahahah-!”

 

“ **_MASTER RED!_ ** ” Your voice shook the room, and you could hear the popcorn drop from behind you. Master Red paled when he heard your voice, but your eyes were lit with rage. 

 

A tense silence passed as nobody made a sound while you shakily regained your temper.

 

You turned to toward Master Black who almost jumped at your sudden attention. “Master Black,  _ keep a leash on your brother. _ ” You spoke coldly, before leaving the room to go find Master Papyrus.

 

You rushed to find your Master, your anger quickly replaced with worry. “Master Papyrus?” You called.

 

You followed the sound of open sobbing and wailing until it lead you to a vacant room save for a couch and a cabinet. The sniffing and crying came from the cabinet.

 

You gently approached the sobbing cabinet. “Master Papyrus?”

 

The cabinet momentarily suppressed it’s crying. “...M-MASTER PAPYRUS ISN’T H-HERE RIGHT-T NOW, PL-LEASE LEAVE A M-MESSAGE...”

 

“Oh, Master...” You voiced was laced with comfort as you opened the cabinet, revealing your crying Master. He snotted all over his cool new jacket, and the sight nearly made you want to kill Master Red.

 

Master Papyrus looked away, letting out a flurry of sobs. “I-I WAS LYING!! I AM HERE!! I’M SORRY!!”

 

You took a handkerchief from your apron pocket and wiped away all of his strange magical excrements. “Master, what’s wrong?”

 

“WHAT’S WRONG? WHAT’S WRONG??” He wailed. “MAYBE IT’S THE FACT THAT RED CALLED ME OUT ON MY BLUFF, OR THAT I FAILED TO BE A BAD BOY, OR MAYBE THAT MY WHOLE LIFE IS IN SHAMBLES AND I’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FALL ASLEEP EVER AGAIN WITHOUT THINKING OF THAT EXACT MOMENT AND HOW I FAILED TO IMPRESS YOU!!”

 

He broke down in tears again as you rubbed his back. “Impress me? Master, you already impress me.”

 

“YOU’RE JUST SAYING THAT!” He cried.

 

“No, I mean it!” You leaned toward him, “Master, you are the most honest and kind person I know, and that’s what’s really important!”

 

Master Papyrus just curled up in a ball. “HONESTY AND KINDNESS DOESN’T GET THE LADIES...”

 

You had to keep yourself from laughing. You cleared your throat to mask it. “Uh, the ladies?”

 

“YEAH! YOU KNOW, BEING THE HOTTEST AND BADDEST BOY IN TOWN, MAKING ALL THE PRETTY GIRLS SWOON BUT BEING TOO BUSY WITH AWESOMENESS TO DATE THEM!” Master Papyrus hugged himself, “I’LL NEVER BE THE LADIES MAN I ALWAYS DREAMED!”

 

That’s what this was all about? Impressing the ladies? “Master Papyrus, would you say Master Red is a bad boy?”

 

“YES!!”

 

“How many ladies is he able to make swoon?”

 

“...” Master Papyrus started counting on his fingers, “WELL, IF YOU CARRY THE ZERO... NONE?”

 

“Do you know why?”

 

“POORLY REHEARSED JOKES?”

 

“No,” You replied. “It’s because he’s an awful living being with no regard for others emotions, and who should be burned at the stake.”

 

“...THAT’S A LITTLE ROUGH.”

 

“I’m kind of furious with him, right now.” You shrugged. “But that’s not the point. The point is that not every girl likes bad boys. In fact, most don’t because they treat them poorly. Each person is different, with their own specific tastes.”

 

Master Papyrus hugged himself closer, “A-AND... YOUR TASTES IS BAD BOYS?”

 

“What? No, I just said that to avoid conversation with Master Black.” You waved him off. “Even if I did have a type, it wouldn’t be bad boys. It’d probably be prince or gentleman types if I’m honest with myself... But that’s besides what I’m getting at. What I’m trying to say is that you don’t want a girl to like you for what you're not, you want her to like you for what you really are. And you know what that is?”

 

Master Papyrus looked at your with perplexity, “WHAT?”

 

You put a hand on his as you leaned in and looked straight into his eye lights, a genuine smile on your face. “A really  _ great _ guy.”

 

Master Papyrus’ eyesockets widened, before he collapsed onto you in a flurry of hugs and kisses. “OH, Y/N!! YOURTHEABSOLUTEBESTANDMOSTGREATESTEVEREVEREVEREVERHUMANIHAVEEVERMETWHICHISSAYINGALOTBECAUSEIMETFRISKBUTEVENTHENITHINKYOURABSOLUTELYAMAZINGANDWONDERFULANDILOVEYOUSOMUCHANDIWANTUSTOBEFRIENDSFOREVERANDLETSCELEBRATEOURAMAZINGFRIENDSHIPWITHAPARTYORCELEBRATIONOFSOMEKINDBECAUSEIJUSTLOVEYOURSOSOSOSOSOMUCHANDYOURSOWONDERFULAND-!!”

 

“I can’t breath!!”

 

“OH, MY APOLOGIES!” Master Papyrus pushed away from you, towering over you as your back was against the floor. “I’M JUST SO HAPPY THAT SOMEONE AS NICE AS YOU IS A FRIEND TO SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS ME!!”

 

You smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. “I’m glad you think so too.”

 

Master Papyrus pulled you up to him, causing you to straddle his lap. You pulled away slightly to look him in the eye lights.

 

“But if Master Red is ever mean to you like that ever again, you tell me or Master Sans, alright?”

 

“RED WAS MEAN? WHEN??”

 

“He made you cry!” 

 

“OH YEAHHHHH...” Master Papyrus looked away, as if those were events of a distant past. “OH WELL, THAT WAS FOREVER AGO!”

 

You beamed as you kissed his nasal bone. He was too forgiving for his own good. “Very well, Master. Did you want to go eat your lunch now?”

 

Master Papyrus flushed a bright orange, before beaming at you. “YES, PLEASE!!”

 

* * *

 

After a long day of cleaning, making sure to especially favor Master Papyrus and disfavor Master Red, you exhaled. Just left with the last of your chores, you swept the dirty foyer one last time as you prepared for bed. 

 

Slowly and silently, you heard the front door open and close from behind you. As you turned to face the intruder, your eyes widened and your cheeks heated up.

 

“W-welcome back, Master Orange...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snapily dippily dap, what's gonn happen now? Find out next chapter, which will be posted 3 years from now!


	38. Frustrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Orange is weird, and Master Red is a loser. But what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And by 3 years, I meant 4 weeks. But basically the same thing.
> 
> Dood the title of this chapter practically spells out my feelings while trying to make this thing. I had no idea what to put in between Master Orange coming home and the two of them making up. THEN the wonderful and amazing best ever person AliceInDoodleLand (from AliceInDoodleLand.tumblr.com go check her out she's actually the specialest star ever) made a bunch of fanart for me with Master Orange AND Master Red. 
> 
> So that's what I stuck in the middle.

The door closed with a soft click. Master Orange was looking down, a light shadow over his features. 

 

“oh, hey kid... thought you’d be in bed by now.”

 

“Not quite...”

 

An uncomfortable silence followed as you played with your feet and he scratched the back of his head.

 

“Master Orange-””y/n-” The two of you said, simultaneously.

 

“heh.” He avoided your eyes. “go ahead, kid.”

 

“Master...” You took a step towards him, making a point to keep eye contact with him. “Where did you go? And why were you gone so long?”

 

“none of that really matters too much.”

 

“It matters to me!” You took another step towards him, which made Master Orange react in stepping back. “I was worried about you! You just left, with no explanation or reassurance when you’d come back! You didn’t even say goodbye...”

 

An orange blush briefly crossed Master Orange’s cheekbones. “...that worried, huh?”

 

“With you, Master Orange?” You exhaled, crossing your arms. “I always am...”

 

His eyelights softened as did his expression, “sorry i make you worry so much.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him, “No, you’re not.”

 

He laughed, a loud noise in comparison to the silent house. “hahaheheh... sorry i’m not sorry, then.”

 

You exhaled, exasperated. But soon, your worries took over the light moment. You looked to the side, concern filling your expression. “Master Orange...”

 

Sensing the change in your tone, he stiffened.

 

“Why did you leave so suddenly?”

 

There was another silence, this one tenser than the last. This one worse than the last. You held your breath as you waited for him to answer.

 

“y/n.” You straightened. “you're tired, you should go to bed.”

 

“B-but, Master Orange-!”

 

“ **y/n** .” Your Master had a stern but pained look on his face. “goodnight.”

 

You reeled back, hurt by his sudden words. When your Master stood firm, not giving you any ground, you ducked your head.

 

“Goodnight... Master Orange...” You grabbed the edges of your skirt to keep from shaking. It seemed no matter what you do, Master Orange was determined to keep avoiding you. Why couldn’t he just be open and honest with you, like you were trying to be with him? Why did he have to keep so many things to himself? All you wanted was to ease his pain... Maybe grow to understand him more, but he just wouldn’t let you in! It’d be frustrating if it wasn’t so very sad...

 

Suddenly, you felt the light clacking of bone on your forehead. Your eyes widened as you looked up at your tall Master. “sweet dreams, y/n.”

 

Sweet dreams your arse.

 

But before you could express your irritation, he was gone. And you were left alone.

 

You hugged your broom. What could possibly be going on in his mind right at that moment? Were you too forward? Were you not open enough? You didn’t understand, but you wanted to! You wanted to so bad, but it was as if he wouldn’t let you!

 

You exhaled. Man, you really were tired. 

 

* * *

 

The next day went on as if nothing happened. It was unsettling to you and it felt like you were missing something. Like as if a war was going on, and then the next day everyone was back home acting like nothing happened. All of your other Master ignored his reappearance other than Master Blue, who jumped happily in his arms once he came down stairs for breakfast.

 

You and Master Orange talked normally to each other, once again as if nothing happened. The first time, you were a little bit stiff and unsure, but then his casual carefree tone changed that quickly. Of course, you tried many times to guide the conversation to what happened the night before or why he left, but Master Orange seemed to have this expert ability of avoiding conversation topics he didn’t like. A tendency that mildly annoyed you.

 

You exhaled as you dusted a vase. You didn’t know why you dusted the vases, it’s not like they’d last very long with Master Blue’s puzzles.

 

“hey, dollface.” 

 

The shaky voice startled you out of your thoughts, you turned only to narrow your eyes.

 

“Master Red.” You turned back, coldly.

 

You heard him swallow. You were still giving him a hard time for yesterday.

 

“j-just wonderin’ if you could make me-!”

 

“What’s that?” You shouted in a random direction. “Is that Master Sans calling? Oh, it’s very important? Life or death? Well, I can’t miss that! Sorry Master Red, you’ll have to save it for later.”

 

“come on, dollface!” Master Red expressed, exaggeratedly. “when are you gonna let it go, it was forever ago!”

 

“It was yesterday.”

 

“whateva!” Master Red rubbed in between his eyesockets. “look, i already said i was sorry, why are you being so difficult?”

 

Your eyes narrowed, “Because I’m not the one who needs your apologies, Master Red.”

 

“ya can’t be serious.”

 

“Apologize to Master Papyrus.” You said firmly. “You were really mean to him yesterday!”

 

Master Red crossed his arms. “nothin’ he couldn’t handle.”

 

“He started crying!”

 

“it was good for him!” Master Red bit back. “the boy needed somethin’ to toughen him up!”

 

“You were being a bully.”

 

“what are we, five?” He laughed. “come on, people’s feelings get hurt, it’s apart of life! get over it.”

 

“Oh, well. Since you said, ‘get over it’, now everything’s changed.”

 

“cut it with the sarcasm, doll.” He growled. “i’ve already said it’s not funny.”

 

“You know what else isn’t funny?” You felt your anger rise. “Being a jerk to someone for ‘laughs’. Breaking them down just to make yourself feel bigger. It’s not funny, and instead it’s cruel. But it’s obvious that you see things a little differently, don’t you?”

 

Master Red’s eyelights burned red. “yes. i do. i see that you and that blubbering mess of a monster are too soft and sensitive to even live in the real world without getting your ‘feelings’ hurt.”

 

“Well.” You straightened. “I guess that shows what kind of monster you are, then.”

 

A shadow fell over Master Red’s face and he said no more. You turned to get back to your dusting, but were startled when you felt an iron grip on your wrist.

 

“low blow, sweetheart.”

 

Before you could even question what he was doing, you were being dragged across the hall by him.

 

“What are you-?!”

 

You were silenced by Master Red throwing you onto the floor in one of the spare guest rooms. To your surprise, Master Papyrus and Master Sans were in there as well, apparently playing some kind of board game you’ve never heard of. The moment you hit the floor with a loud thud, Master Sans and Master Papyrus turned to you.

 

“red-?”

 

“i’m sorry, papyrus.” Master Red crossed his arms, and turned away from the two of them.

 

“UHM...?” Master Papyrus scratched the back of his head. “SORRY, WHAT?”

 

“i said, i’m sorry, you-!” Master Red stopped himself when he saw Master Sans dangerously glare at him. “-uh, tall being, you.”

 

You had to stifle a laugh, and Master Red kicked you for it.

 

“i’m sorry for being a jerk yesterday, good?” Master Red didn’t even let Master Papyrus answer. “good.”

 

And with that, he walked out. Saying nothing else. His apology maybe was half-baked, but at least he did it.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?”

 

Master Sans lent you a hand, “are you alright, kid?”

 

Master Papyrus took your other hand, “HE WASN’T EXACTLY GENTLE WITH YOU!”

 

You lifted yourself up with one skeleton on each side before you brushed your skirt off. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for your concern.”

 

“IF YOU WANT, WE CAN BEAT HIM UP?” 

 

You laughed, “You won’t beat him up, Master.”

 

“true, but we can passive aggressively not share our snacks if that will help.”

 

You beamed at the two of them, causing them to lighten up. “Thanks, but I think I’ll confront him myself.”

 

The two brothers exchanged looks of worry, but you smiled reassuringly.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not what you think.”

 

You left the room after a quick curtsey to go find your short and irritated Master. You swiftly rushed down the hall, next to the grumping and stomping skeleton only to offer a smile. He ignored you.

 

“Master Red.” You walked next to him.

 

“whadya want?” He didn’t even look at you, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

 

“You said you wanted me to make something for you?”

 

He stopped, before looking at you to check if you were being sarcastic. When he saw that you weren’t, he turned his head to hide his facial expression. Regardless, you couldn’t help but notice the small pink tint at the corners of his cheekbones. “i’m starved. make me something.”

 

* * *

 

You finished slicing the tomatoes, before setting it on the three grilled cheeseburgers.

 

“-and so then he said, ‘Hey, that’s my pair of shoes you're nailing to that wall!’ me and grillby had to stop and ask, ‘wait, these are your shoes?’.” Master Red said, finishing his story.

 

You had to stifle a laugh, but that didn’t stop the short snort that escaped you. “Pfft, wait what? I thought those were Maryann's shoes!”

 

Master Red seemed to glow at your reaction, “that’s what we thought. who knew the guy had such feminine taste.”

 

This time, you actually laughed as he shrugged. “Haha, oh my gosh! What happened next?”

 

“well, what do ya think?”

 

“You kindly gave his shoes back and explained why the lama was in the room?”

 

Master Red guffawed. “haha, nope! i threw the record player at him and grillby set the lama on fire as a distraction, then we made our escape.”

 

You couldn’t stop yourself from grabbing your stomach with loud, energetic laughter. Master Red beamed at the attention.

 

“heheh, last time i try to rob a bank.” His smile stretched from ear to ear. If he had ears.

 

“Hahahahah! Oh my goodness!” You wiped the tears from your eyes as you handed him his platter. 

 

“hehehhe, finally.” Master Red pulled the plate closer to himself. “what took you so long? distracted by something?”

 

You leaned on the counter, your expression still light with amusement. “Maybe it was the tiny umbrella rain that dissuaded me, haha!”

 

“heheh, maybe.” Master Red played with his drink a bit, a dim blush across his face as he looked into your eyes. He looked down, causing you to tilt your head as the smile softened on his face. “you know, sweetheart-”

 

“hey, guys.”

 

Your expression immediately perked up as you noticed Master Orange enter the room. You stood up straight, your attention brought back to your complicated Master and the melancholy, prior events.

 

“M-master Orange.” You greeted.

 

Master Red seemed to notice your change in tone, but he didn’t comment on it, instead settling for staring daggers into Master Orange.

 

“what’s up?” Master Orange leisurely made his way to the counter, taking a seat next to Master Red. For whatever reason, Master Red didn’t seem to like that.

 

“Master Red was just telling me-”

 

“-to make me a snack.” Master Red finished for you. “i was a little hungry, and sweet, darling y/n here was happy to oblige.”

 

Master Orange eyed the three hamburgers, “a little hungry?”

 

You almost jumped when the counter cracked underneath Master Red’s claws. But neither Master Red nor Master Orange payed any attention to it as lightning cackled between their eye lights. You really hoped you wouldn’t be the one installing the new countertop.

 

“...i skipped lunch.” Master Red lied, his teeth grating.

 

“sure, you did.” Master Orange said, smugly.

 

This was where you decided to intervene before Master Red tries to tear Master Orange’s skull off. “So, Master Orange? Were you hungry?”

 

“no, not particularly.” Master Orange commented, “i was just following the sounds of bad pickup lines and quick rejection.”

 

Where did this sudden tension even come from?

 

“ha! must losing your hearing,  _ honey _ .” Master Red cooed, “all that echoed in here was laughter.”

 

Master Orange’s expressions faltered just slightly, but he kept his poker face. “hmm?”

 

“i like to think it’s my charming personality, or maybe it’s just that y/n likes me so much?”

 

You could feel Master Orange’s temper rising, so you decided to stop this unprovoked conflict before it got even worse. 

 

“Okay, I have no idea where this strange hostility is coming from, but I’m going to save the other kitchenware from being destroyed.” You grabbed Master Orange by the sleeve and began dragging him out of the room.

 

“wait, y/n-!” But Master Orange’s protests were left on deaf ears.

 

“Enjoy your meal, Master Red.” You called back, but were left disappointed when you noticed how much darker Master Red’s mood was compared to before Master Orange came in. Master Red just waved you off and returned to his food. 

 

Letting go a sigh, you finished pulling Master Orange out of the kitchen and to a distant room away from Master Red. When you were done, you pushed Master Orange onto the couch, interrupting the quiet room with a soft pfff.

 

“y/n, what-?”

 

“We need to talk.” You stated firmly, putting your hands on your hips.

 

Master Orange scratched the back of his head, looking away from you. “i don’t...”

 

“No more ‘i don’t’s, no more changing the subject, no more harsh orders in an attempt to avoid me!” You pleaded. “Master Orange, we need to talk about what happened last night, why you were gone, and what happened... all those nights before...”

 

Master Orange stood up, not daring to look at you. “i have to go-!”

 

You pushed him back down on the couch.

 

“wha-?!”

 

But before he could voice anymore of his outrage, you sat down on his lap, silencing him immediately with a bright orange flush. 

 

Grabbing the ends of his shirt, you felt your cheeks heat up with anger as you took a deep breath in and almost yelled, “I’m not trying to smooch Grillby! I’m not trying to smooch ANYBODY! I was trying to get Grillby to smooch this spider lady who was practically made for him, and you had to turn into a jealous egg for NO REASON!”

 

Master Orange stuttered, “w.... wait, what?”

 

“And now you’re still acting weird and tense around me for NO REASON, once again! Can you just normal up?!”

 

“m-me normal up?! how about you!” He bit back, “you’re the one that practically flings yourself at every guy you walk past! all smiley and cute, it’s like you don’t even know you’re flirting with them!”

 

“I do not!” You hissed.

 

“ _ of course  _ you don’t! because everything’s rainbows and sunshine for ms. i-love-everyone-and-everyone-loves-me!” Master Orange rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh yeah, everything’s rainbows and sunshine for the  _ practical SLAVE _ in this household! Nothing like catering to the whims of six adult men to bring in the happiness in life!”

 

He growled at you, “you know that’s not what i meant!”

 

“No, I don’t!” You fume, “Because you don’t tell me anything! You keep everything all bottled up and hidden as if  _ hiding  _ is going to make the situation go away! Well, it’s not! It just explodes like it is now!”

 

“it is not exploding now!”

 

“Yes, it is!”

 

Master Orange grabbed your waist, “no it’s not! you started this! this is  _ your _ problem!”

 

“Yeah, my problem I have with you!” You bite back, “You made me  _ go to bed _ when all I wanted was to understand you better and open up to you! Why can’t you do the same for me?!”

 

“because then crap like this happens!” 

 

“Well, congratulations! The crap has not been avoided! Here’s your flippin’ award!” You started whacking his shoulder, but your weak attacks were easily stopped by his strong grip. “Let go!”

 

“stop hitting me!”

 

“Then stop being a jerk!”

 

“ **dangit, y/n!** ” In one swift moment, Master Orange was on top of you, your wrists pinned behind you and against the couch. Your breath escaped you, but you didn’t let up your struggle. “i’ve been trying to go back to the way things were before, why are you making things so difficult!”

 

“Because we can’t go back to the way things were before!” You said, exhaustively. “You shared something special to you with me, and then you disappeared! You can’t just come back and pretend like it was never there in the first place!”

 

Master Orange seemed to be at a loss for words as he slightly shifted above you. 

 

“Master Orange, I love you too! Even if it’s not in the way you’d like me to!”

 

Master Orange turned away from you, a mix of anger and agony crossing his features, “don’t say things so  **cruel** .”

 

You shook your head, fighting back tears, “I know it hurts and I know it’s unfair, but that’s the  _ truth! _ I care for you deeply, and I hate seeing you in so much pain! So please... just talk to me. Tell me why you left. I can’t stand seeing you pretend you're okay.”

 

Master Orange looked to you with a pained expression, his true feelings opening up. He rested his forehead against yours and sighed. “...how could i face you after what i said... after what i made  _ you _ say...”

 

Feeling the grip loosen on your wrists, you pulled away from his hands and wrapped your arms around his vertebrae. “I wasn’t mad...”

 

“that’s not the problem, the problem was that  _ i made you lie to me _ ! to feed my own sick fantasies!” He moved to the crook of your neck, wrapping his arms around your waist once more. “how am i supposed to face you after that? how was i supposed to know you weren’t going to be repulsed by me?”

 

“It wasn’t like that...” You said. 

 

“i just wanted to erase that night...” Master Orange started to shake. “i just wanted to go back to before... you growing apart from me was better than you growing disgusted by me...”

 

You pulled him up so that you were facing him, “I would  _ never _ judge you like that. No matter what you did to me.”

 

Master Orange’s eye sockets widened.

 

“There may be times that you do something wrong, but that doesn’t change how much I care about you. You are  _ more important _ to me than that. Even if you arrived with a clown mask asking me to ‘ride you round like a merry go round’, I still wouldn’t judge you like that.”

 

Master Orange stifled a laugh, “hrk-! oh my stars!”

 

“Kinkshame you? Yes.” You smiled at his laughter, “But be so disgusted with you that I’d leave you? No! Master Orange, I don’t believe you realize how much I enjoy being around you! I’d miss your company, your writing, your awful  _ awful _ jokes, and you. I’d miss you. Because you're important to me.”

 

“y/n...” Master Orange’s eyelights softened as he gazed into your own. He softly took your hair in his hand, before he collapsed on top of you, hugging you close. “y-you’re important to me, too.”

 

“Yeah, I guessed.”

 

“too soon.”

 

“Sorry!” You held back more laughter, before you embraced him back. “I just want you to feel better...”

 

Sitting up, Master Orange pulled you up with him until you were sitting back on his lap.

 

“i am.” He kissed your forehead, this time softer than the night before. “thank you, y/n.”

 

“All in a day's work.” You kissed his in return. 

 

These skeletons maybe hard work, but sometimes, when you received an award like the smile Master Orange was wearing, it was worth it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Orange and Red having a rivalry, I think that's cool. But ALSO Black and Orange, but I haven't written any of that yet besides subtle hints.
> 
> PS!!!! I've been making this SUPER AWESOME COMIC SERIES about Y/n meeting other Y/n's: Y/n's working for just pairs of brothers like in Fluff: Part 3! I call it MC and Friends, and it's right here if you wanna read it:
> 
> https://raccoonsinqueen.tumblr.com/tagged/mc-and-friends/chrono


	39. ...Wait, where am I?: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on, again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to do this chapter for 30 years, and I'm so excited to be writing it that I actually already wrote it AND it's gonna be two parts.
> 
> A genius idea given to me by somebody I can't remember a long while ago, back in the earlier chapters, and I loved it so much that I wanted to write it immediately. Unfortunately, plot and stuff got in the way so here it is now.

“MS. Y/N...?” 

 

Ouch. Your head hurt. Really bad.

 

“MS. Y/N!” 

 

Who was talking to you? They seemed concerned... Was it your sibling?

 

“MS. Y/N! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”

 

A little loud for your sibling... Maybe you should open your eyes. That sounds like a good idea.

 

You opened your eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the light. It was really bright... Was someone holding you? It felt like someone was holding you. They were very gentle...

 

You blinked again.

 

Blue dots of light were staring unblinking at you. Right in the center of two eye sockets-

 

Eye sockets...?

 

Sockets?!

 

S-s-s

 

LIVING SKELETON?!

 

“AHHH?!” You screamed pushing away from the undead. 

 

“MS. Y/N?” It voiced (sounding hurt?). It VOICED! It had no vocal chords, and it was making a noise. “WHAT’S WRONG?”

 

You scooted away from the creature, not too keen on answering it. But one more scooch back and you hit somebody’s feet.

 

Your eyes scrolled up the person’s body. 

 

Orange tennis shoes... 

 

Socks... 

 

Fibula-! OKAY, MORE UNDEAD CREATURES!

 

You jumped away from the shoes, until your back hit a wall. The monsters were wearing clothes, like normal people, so obviously you were smack down in the middle of some kind of zombie apocolypse.

 

“y/n, what’s wrong?” The one in the orange hoodie looked concerned.

 

Wait a second, zombies can’t change their face shape! These are magical skeletons! Who are probably trying to EAT YOU!

 

You put your hands together as you sat up to your knees, “P-p-please don’t eat me! I promise I wouldn’t taste good!”

 

The two corpses exchanged looks. Suddenly, you were well aware of the door just past the armored blue skeleton. You stood up swiftly, and devised a brilliant plan.

 

“N-not when there is someone much tastier right there!” You pointed in a random direction, and the two looked that way. Genius plan, but there was no time to congratulate yourself. 

 

You sprinted through the door, only to be followed by the voice of one of the corpses, “wait, y/n!”

 

Alright, you can do this. Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy. You just had to escape this... what is this, a castle? It’s huge! You just had to escape this castle, with two _living BREATHING_ skeletons wanting to cook you up and serve you as a delicious platter of strawberry-short-lived-human.

 

“hey, y/n, think you could help me out with-”

 

MAKE THAT THREE!

 

You immediately dodged past the blue hooded skeleton, who just seemed confused by your amazing running skills. Maybe these corpses are slow and can’t keep up? That’s great news, because then you can-

 

“y/n?”

 

You screamed. The blue hooded skeleton was RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?! You hadn’t seen him get there! You just blinked for a second a-a-a-and h-he?!

 

“what’s wrong? why are you-?” It reached out to you.

 

“D-don’t come near me!”

 

This startled the blue hooded skeleton. Now you just had to keep him at bay.

 

“T-t-there’s a werewolf!” You made up, “Right b-behind that corner!” You pointed to a random corner.

 

“...what?” He turned, and you took that as an opportunity to escape.

 

Okay, so one of the skeletons can MAGICALLY APPEAR ANYWHERE, but that’s not big deal? Right?? If you just take a bunch of twists and turns, he won’t know where to go, right?? Right! E-easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy!! 

 

Hoh, boy you really hoped you were going to get out of this alive. Heck of a story to tell your family, though.

 

You turned down one corner, then the next, then the next. Surely you would find a window soon, or-!

 

You slammed right into something before falling on your rear, resulting in a harsh hiss from whatever you ran into.

 

You rubbed your sore head. Geez, what did you run int-

 

...

 

Menacing, long red boots...

 

Obnoxiously sinister belt buckle...

 

S-s-sharpest spine you’ve ever seen....!

 

You honestly should’ve stopped right there, but you decided to hate yourself as your gaze was lifted to the undead monstrosity. You regretted that decision the moment your pupils met this corpse’s flaming, crimson eyelights.

 

“ARE YOU  _ BLIND _ ?!” It’s voice was as sharp as it’s f-f-faNGS!! S-s-so sha-rp!! “WATCH WHERE YOU ARE WALKING!”

 

“Sh-sh-sha-!”

 

The demon looked at you with irritated confusion, “WHAT ARE YOU STUTTERING ON ABOUT NOW?”

 

It leaned down to you, showcasing the practical SWORDS it called teeth, and that’s when you couldn’t take it. 

 

Yours eyes rolled to the top of your head as you felt your body weigh down. Then, everything went black.

 

* * *

 

“...-I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!” A vicious voice panicked, “I DIDN’T EVEN TOUCH HER!”

 

“well, something happened to her, edge, and-”

 

“NO NO,” A lighter voice interrupted the deeper one. “EDGE IS RIGHT, SANS! SHE WAS FREAKING OUT FOR NO REASON WHEN ME AND PAPY WERE WITH HER!”

 

“then what’s her problem?” A new voice spoke.

 

“MAYBE SHE SAW A SCARY MOVIE AND GOT SCARED?” A second new voice said.

 

“WELL...”

 

Where were you? Who was talking? You groaned as you brought a hand to your head. Your brain was thumping. “What on earth...” You opened your eyes, then blinked.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

“d-don’t freak out.” A skeleton with a blue jacket put his hands up.

 

“I’m dead.” You concluded. “I’m dead and my flesh is going to slowly rot in the underworld for all that bread I stole until I become nothing but a skeleton, and then dust.”

 

“WHOA.” A white-wearing skeleton blinked. “THAT’S REALLY MORBID.”

 

“yer not dead, sweetheart.” An edgier version of the skeleton with the blue jacket said.

 

“If I’m not dead, then why is the devil sitting with us?”

 

All of the skeletons tilted their head in confusion, before they all looked to the tall, spiky dressed devil.

 

“...WELL, I’M FLATTERED, HUMAN.” The apparently not-devil said. “BUT I AM NOT WHAT YOU HUMANS CALL, ‘THE DEVIL’.”

 

“And now the devil’s trying to talk to me.” You said, slightly scared.

 

“okay.” The blue-hooded skeleton said. “what happened? blue? orange? you were the last ones with her before she started freaking out.”

 

Why was this zombie calling out colors?

 

“WEEEELLLLL...” An armored, blue skeleton started.

 

“we accidentally hit y/n in the head with a vase while blueberry was testing out one of his puzzles.” The orange-hooded skeleton finished for him.

 

“That’s how I died?”

 

“POOR Y/N!” Suddenly, you were in the arms of the tall, white-wearing skeleton. “ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? DO YOU NEED BANDAGES??”

 

“Whooooa, you are tall...” You started to feel a bit queasy, “Bet you could, uh, snap my spine with strength like that... Please don’t...”

 

Suddenly, something occurred to you. “Wait. How do you know my name?”

 

There was a tense silence, before the edgy, short skeleton said, “doll, what’s my name?”

 

“Edgy, short skeleton.” You replied almost instantly. For whatever reason, the devil thought that was hilarious and started laughing. Edgy, short skeleton, however, did not. “Sorry, that was just a shot in the dark.”

 

“NYAHAHAHA! WELL, IT’S ACCURATE!”

 

Edgy, short skeleton started grumbling to himself.

 

“i, uh, i think she has amnesia.” The blue-hooded skeleton sighed, exasperated. “kid, what year is it?”

 

“200X.” 

 

“y/n,” The orange-hooded skeleton said, solemnly. “it’s 20XX.”

 

....

 

“Well, uhm, I see the undead has taken over since then.” You felt like you were in a state of shock.

 

“WHAT? I’M NOT UNDEAD!” The blue-armoured skeleton said, offendedly, “I’M VERY MUCH ALIVE!”

 

“Uhm.”

 

“we’re not dead, kid.” Blue-hooded skeleton cleared up, “we’re monsters.”

 

Oh, boy.

 

* * *

 

After a long, agonizing talk, you think you finally had an idea of what was going on.

 

“So I’m... a maid. For a household of skeletons, who came to be because monsters were trapped underground for who knows how long. And I’ve been working for you six for about a year or so?”

 

“CORRECT!” Papyrus, you think his name was, said.

 

“okay, where’s my other staff?”

 

There was a small silence.

 

“there... is no other staff.” Sans said, and you were pretty sure he had a hint of guilt.

 

Your eyes widened, “N-no other staff? So I clean this place all by myself?”

 

“AND YOU COOK OUR MEALS, AND TEND TO OUR NEEDS, AND DO THE SHOPPING, AND WAIT ON US, AND-!” Blue was cut short by his supposed older brother putting a skeletal hand on Blue’s head.

 

You still couldn’t get over moving skeletons.

 

“Meals? But you don’t-”

 

“oh, we eat, sweetheart.” McEdge —you mean— Red said.

 

“some more than others.” Red growled at Orange’s comment. You could tell there was a tension between them.

 

“Then why am I the only one here?” You asked. “Shouldn’t this be a job for a staff? This place is huge!”

 

“you see, kid...” Sans scratched the back of his head, awkwardly. “humans aren’t really  _ fond _ of monsters most of the time. you happened to be an exception.”

 

“Then why don’t you hire some monsters?” 

 

Sans was about to answer, before the devil interrupted him. “BECAUSE WE’D NEVER SUBJECT ONE OF OUR OWN KIND TO THE KIND OF TORMENT WE’LL PUT YOU THROUGH.”

 

“ **_edge_ ** .”

 

“WHAT?! YOU’RE ALL TO PANSY TO SAY IT HOW IT IS, AND RIGHT NOW SHE NEEDS HONESTY, NOT A BUNCH OF CRETINS BEATING AROUND THE BUSH!”

 

Your heart broke at his words. “So... I’m a slave?”

 

“PRECISELY!”

 

Almost immediately, Blue jumped to your side. “NO NO! YOU’RE NOT A SLAVE, YOU’RE OUR FRIEND!”

 

“don’t sugarcoat the truth, baby blue.” Red leisurely said. “friend or no, she’s still our slave.”

 

“edge, red, stop-”

 

But you interrupted Orange, “No, he’s right. Please be straightforward with me, even if it means telling me the harsh truth.”

 

Black straightened, triumphantly.

 

“BUT EDGE AND RED ARE THE ONLY ONES HERE THAT THINK OF IT LIKE THAT! WE DON’T CONSIDER YOU A SLAVE!” Papyrus held your hand in his with confidence, and for a moment you really believed him. But the moment you laid your eyes on the others, you could tell that Papyrus may be the only one that thinks of it like that.

 

“Thank you, Papyrus.” You smiled, but you couldn’t help your shaky resolve. How did your life end up like this? You always knew you had been poorer than poor, but you at least had your family. Now you were alone, with an awful job that left you with no clue how you would agreed to such a one, and you were surrounded by people who thought less of you. 

 

You had always thought, or at least hoped, you would find a job where your employers would respect you, but it seemed that that wasn’t the case... Suddenly, you were reminded of an old fairytale your mom used to read to you. Cinderella. You considered fondly the rags-to-riches story, and were filled with a newfound determination. If Cinderella could gain respect even from starting at dirt, then so could you!

 

“If my job is to clean, cook, and wait on six skeletons...” You made a fist, your resolve hardening. “Then so be it! Tell me what I have to do.”

 

The skeletons around you seemed to brighten at your firmness, save for two who showed no signs of interest. 

 

“Wait.” You suddenly realized that every skeleton was male. You swallowed. “I’m not a prostitute, am I?”

 

“yes-” Red was cut off by a swift hit to the head by Black.

 

“no, you’re not a prostitute, y/n.” Sans said, exasperated.

 

* * *

 

Sans and Papyrus had shown you around a bit, telling you all the ins and outs. Papyrus telling you all the things you should do and how to do them, and Sans telling you all the things you  _ shouldn’t  _ do and what to avoid. Apparently, Sans is very strict about his privacy policy, though Papyrus seemed more open.

 

As you finished the tour of the ginormous place, Sans and Papyrus finally showed you your room.

 

“and this is where you stay.”

 

“...This is my room?” You looked around the small space. There wasn’t much. “It’s so small...”

 

Sans started to sweat, but Papyrus seemed to share your confusion, “YES, THAT PUZZLED ME TOO, BUT SANS TOLD ME THAT YOU WANTED TO LIVE DOWN HERE AS OPPOSED TO THE OTHER GUEST ROOMS!”

 

You didn’t notice Sans’ sweating more. “uh-”

 

“I did? I must’ve been strange.” You wondered aloud.

 

“haha, yeah.” Sans scratched the back of his head. “you were definitely something else...”

 

“Alright.” You said, turning to your employers. “Is that it?”

 

Sans laughed, “i don’t think there’s any more  _ room _ left in that noggin’ of yours for more stuff, heheh.”

 

“SANS-!”

 

“Hahahaha!” You laughed, genuinely. “That’s funny!”

 

The skeletons seemed to stop and stare at you for a second.

 

“...SANS, ARE YOU SURE Y/N WASN’T REPLACED WITH A STRANGE, POOR-HUMOR LOVING Y/N?”

 

“i, uh,” Sans didn’t seem to have an answer.

 

But he didn’t really have to, because you were suddenly being called upstairs. “ _ SLAVE!! _ ”

 

“That’s Black, isn’t it?” You said, curiously. “Well, I better go do what he asks.”

 

“wait, y/n-” But you were already gone, left to go find that tall and scary devil.

 

“... YOU FORGOT TO TELL HER ABOUT RED AND BLACK, SANS?”

 

“let’s just hope she figures it out.”

 

* * *

 

“LISTEN TO ME  _ VERY  _ CAREFULLY HUMAN...”

 

You didn’t know what you expected when Black had ‘invited’ (i.e. he demanded you come in and that you were late) you into his room, possibly to strike a deal with you involving a golden fiddle for your soul. But whatever the reason was, you couldn’t help shaking in your boots at the sight of him.

 

“NO MATTER WHAT THE OTHERS SAY, YOU DO NOT BELONG TO THEM. YOU BELONG TO  _ ME _ .”

 

“I-I’m sorry?”

 

“YOU HEARD ME CORRECTLY, SLAVE!” He leaned down to you, showcasing to wickedly sharp fangs once more. “ _ YOU. ARE. MINE. _ YOU ANSWER TO  _ ME  _ AND ONLY  _ ME.  _ SO! IF ORANGE TELLS YOU TO JUMP AND I TELL YOU TO DUCK, WHAT DO YOU DO?”

 

“D-duck?”

 

“GOOD GIRL!” Black straightened, and you felt safe for now. “YOU’RE A FAST LEARNER! FASTER THAN WHAT YOU WERE BEFORE, AT LEAST...”

 

Your curiosity peaked, “Before? What was I like- !!”

 

“DID I SAY YOU COULD ASK QUESTIONS, SLAVE?!” His voice boomed like a demon’s, and you were back to shaking.

 

“N-no, sir!” You clasped your hands together.

 

“...SIR?” Black put a hand on his sharp jawline. “HMM... CUTE, BUT NOT QUITE RIGHT. TRY MASTER.”

 

You looked up at him incredulously, and he seemed to like that. “Y-you can’t be serious-!”

 

“OH, I AM VERY SERIOUS, SLAVE.” Black put his hands on his hips.

 

“B-but...” You couldn’t help but squirm under his intense gaze. “That’s so embarrassing!”

 

“YES, YOU WERE —SORRY—  _ ARE  _ QUITE PATHETIC!” He laughed loudly.

 

“I couldn’t have possibly-!!”

 

“ **YOU ARE TESTING MY PATIENCE,** **_HUMAN_ ** **.** ” The way he said human made you want to run screaming, but you froze instead. “NOW APOLOGIZE TO YOUR MASTER.”

 

“P-P-!” You bowed your head, “Please forgive me, M-Master!”

 

You felt your head being tilted up, his claws enveloping your entire jaw to look up at him. Just feeling the sharpness of his claws made you start to shake, knowing that if he just applied the smallest bit of added pressure, you’d bleed.

 

“YOU... ARE COMPLIANT.”

 

You didn’t know whether or not that was a bad or a good thing, and his expression gave away nothing. “I-I’m sorr-!”

 

“STOP.” He tilted your head to the side, and you shut your mouth immediately. “I LIKE IT.”

 

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks. How strange was today? First, you wake up and realize you're a maid for six  _ literal  _ skeletons, then the next thing you know the scariest one of all of them compliments you? You couldn’t get over how weird everything was.

 

You held onto the hand clasping your jaw and looked down, bashfully. “...Thank you.”

 

“THANK YOU?”

 

“Thank you, M-Master...”

 

Black —er—  _ Master _ Black seemed to like your response, his smile widening and you could’ve sworn you saw his cheekbones glow a light red. 

 

“YOU KNOW, THIS AMNESIA MAY BE THE BEST THING THAT’S HAPPENED TO YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that, hopefully part 2 will be out soon!


	40. ...Wait, where am I?: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're still lost trying to figure things out, luckily Master Black is there to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing's hard but this may be my favorite chapter save for Beginnings. And maybe Crying. Or maybe Fluff: Part 3 even though that one was super hated.
> 
> I WANNA BE CONSISTENT WITH MY CHAPTERS BUT IT'S HARD AND INSTEAD IT COMES OUT LIKE EVERY 3 WEEKS I'M HONESTLY SO SORRY.

It had been a day or two since you woke up at the skeletal household and, you had to admit, it was harder work than you anticipated. Luckily, everyone, save for two, was kind enough to give you a little space to adjust. Even so, you had never worked so hard in your life! Well, that you could remember, at least. You had barely ever cooked before this, and learning was a struggle to say the least.

 

Luckily, Master Black was there to direct your path most of the time.

 

“-AND THEN YOU ADD THE VINEGAR BOTTLE.” He told you as you prepared the lasagna dish.

 

“How much?”

 

“THE WHOLE THING.”

 

“The whole thing?” You looked at it quizzically.

 

“DID I STUTTER, SLAVE?!”

 

“As you wish.” You started dumping the entire contents in.

 

Master Black rolled his eyelights, “THE BOTTLE TOO, YOU DIMWIT. CAN’T YOU FOLLOW THE SIMPLEST OF TASKS?”

 

“The glass bottle?” You shook your head, that couldn’t be right! Or maybe, that couldn’t be right for just  _ humans _ , but for  _ monsters _ it was fine? “Won’t that hurt to eat?”

 

“NYAHAHA! PATHETIC HUMAN! IF ONE CAN’T STOMACH A SMALL THING LIKE GLASS SHARDS, THEN THEY WEREN’T WORTHY OF EATING THIS AMAZING RECIPE IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

 

You must’ve been right, why else would he consider glass shards nonthreatening? You looked to the bowl uncomfortable as you shifted slightly.

 

Master Black didn’t seemed to like your discomfort, “HUMAN, WHY DO YOU HESITATE?”

 

“It’s just...” You kept your eyes on the bowl, “I’m scared I can’t eat it. Glass shards may be nothing to you, but I don’t have a very high pain tolerance, I don’t think, and it may hurt...”

 

“HMMM... I SEE YOUR PITIFUL DILEMMA...” Master Black crossed his arms. “I BET YOU’RE JUST ITCHING FOR A TASTE OF MY DELICIOUS LASAGNA RECIPE, CORRECT?”

 

You nodded enthusiastically.

 

“TOO BAD!” Your heart dropped. “IF YOU CAN’T STOMACH THE GLASS, THEN YOU WILL EAT YOUR DISGUSTING LEFTOVERS!”

 

Your expression fell as you looked to the floor. You were really looking forward to eating this meal that he helped you cook! But... maybe this was for the best. If you ate leftovers, maybe you could try a bit of your own cooking before you lost your memories. It would at the very least be something reminiscent, and at the very most you could possibly regain some memories.

 

“AWW, HOW ADORABLE.” Master Black cooed. “THAT MELANCHOLY EXPRESSION TELLS ME EVERYTHING, HUMAN! AS MUCH AS I ENJOY SEEING YOU IN SUCH A LOVELY STATE, I AM NOT  _ COMPLETELY _ HEARTLESS. THEREFORE, PERHAPS IF YOU’RE GOOD, IN THE FUTURE, I WILL MAKE FOR YOU A SPECIAL RECIPE OF MY LASAGNA  _ WITHOUT _ THINGS THAT COULD HURT YOU.”

 

Your eyes brightened as you looked up to him, this startled you're tall, edgy Master. “Really?”

 

“I-I-!” Master Black’s cheeks were a tomato red, “I SAID IF YOU’RE GOOD, Y-YOU IMBECILE! LAST TIME I CHECKED, SHORT AND DISRESPECTFUL REPLIES AREN’T GOOD!!”

 

“Forgive me, Master,” You replied, but your smile didn’t leave. “and thank you!”

 

“NNNNNNGGGGG...” Master Black turned away from you, “GRAB THE PAPRIKA! WE HAVE TO ADD THE SPICES NOW!”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

Surprisingly, Master Black didn’t mind much you calling him sir, always answering with an ‘I’LL ALLOW IT!’ so you didn’t stop. Over the few days, he followed you diligently, making sure you did your job right. He may have been very nitpicky and a little harsh with his words, but you were very grateful for his guide. You didn’t want to mess anything up, so with him next to you and correcting you on everything, you were able to do everything the right way.

 

You weren’t entirely sure how you felt about his brother... You were even surprised to find out that each skeleton was paired with a brother in the first place! Red was, well, a  _ colorful _ character, to say the least.

 

“ayyyyy, sweetheart.” Red said, joining you as you did the laundry.

 

“Mr. Red, nice of you to stop by.” You smiled genuinely.

 

“mister? that’s new.” Red leaned on the washing machine as you folded the sheets. “so is you considering my visits ‘nice’.”

“What was that last part?”

 

“nothin’. so what’s with ‘mr. red’.”

 

“Master Black told me not to call anyone else Master.” You said, keeping your eyes on your work as you talked.

 

“and you just rolled with it?” Red seemed flabbergasted with your apparent compliance.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” You mused. “He’s been nothing but honest with me since I woke up, and he’s been helping me with my chores.”

 

Red made a face, “but you do know you used to-”

 

“Call all of you Master? Yes, he told me. But he said it was unnecessary and trivial so I didn’t have to.” You set down your sheet pile into a basket.

 

“huh. wait till sans hears about that.” But before you could question what he meant, he continued, “ya know, dollface, we were pretty close before your memories got wiped.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“oh yeah,” He trailed his fingers closer to you until they were grazing your arm. “one could say we were as close as two could get.”

 

“Really?” You lifted the basket up. “And how would you describe our relationship?”

 

Red traced his phalanges along your shoulder, “i would say... heated...” His fingers fell to your sides, “passionate...” Then they finally rested on your waist as he pulled you inches away from his face. He smelled like... mustard? How strange. “overall pretty hot.”

 

You used one hand to push his face away, but his hands wouldn’t leave your hips. “That’s not what Master Black told me.”

 

“oh?” Red continued to pull you closer, the scent of mustard resting on your neck. “and what did my bro say to you?”

 

“TO NOT TRUST  **A WORD** THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR FOUL MOUTH.” Without warning, Red was pulled up by the collar via Master Black.

 

“b-boss!” Red was shaking, fear taking over him.

 

“SANS, I WOULD REALLY  _ APPRECIATE IT _ IF YOU’D KEEP YOUR DISGUSTING, USELESS HANDS TO YOURSELF FOR ONCE!” Master Black hissed. “HONESTLY, YOU THINK YOU COULD MAYBE  _ NOT  _ TRY TO MOLEST MY MAID THE MOMENT YOU SEE AN OPENING?!”

 

“i was just-!”

 

“YOU WERE JUST WHAT?! MAKING YOURSELF MORE DESPICABLE SO YOU CAN  _ REALLY _ KEEP YOUR TITLE OF ‘WORST SCUM OF THE EARTH EV-!”

 

“Master Black, I finished the laundry.” You lifted up your basket to show him.

 

“I-! UH, ERM-” Master black looked like he really wanted to finish yelling at Red, but you kept your basket up for him to inspect it. “I’LL DEAL WITH YOU IN A SECOND.” He set Red down. “LET ME SEE... DID YOU USE LAVENDER?”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“AFTER OR BEFORE THE BLEACH?”

 

“After!”

 

“AND DID YOU PUT THE LITTLE SOAP BEADS IN? THE CHERRY ONES, NOT THOSE LOVE-FORSAKEN ORANGE ONES, I SWEAR TO ASGORE-!”

 

“I put the red ones in, Master.”

 

Master Black beamed, and Red looked at the two of you like you were insane. Which, being an amnesiac and a narcissist, wasn’t too far off. “GOOD! YOU FOLLOWED MY INSTRUCTIONS THEN! BUT DON’T GET TOO COCKY, YOU WOULDN’T EVEN GET THIS FAR IF IT WEREN’T FOR MY CAREFUL GUIDANCE!”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“oh my stars?” Red mumbled

 

“SANS!!” Master Black boomed, startling his brother. “I WILL HAVE TO PUT OFF YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR NOW, BUT DON’T EXPECT ME TO LET THIS SLIDE! I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR GRUBBY HANDS ON MY MAID AGAIN!”

 

“r-right, boss!” Red stuttered as Master Black lead you out the room.

 

“It was nice chatting with you, Red!” You called back.

 

“DON’T TALK TO HIM!!” Master Black pushed you faster away from the laundry room, leaving a wonderstruck Red to himself.

 

But Red wasn’t the only colorful character in the household, a Mr. Blue also seemed to grab your attention. At least, he kept trying to grab your attention. You could tell he had a bit of frustration and confrontation with Master Black when he realized Master Black wouldn’t leave your side.

 

“MS. Y/N!” Blue called as you were wiping the windows.

 

You turned to the small and excitable skeleton. “Yes, Mr. Blue?”

 

Blue seemed a little offput by the title you gave him, but he ignored it. “I WAS WONDERING IF YOU’D LIKE TO CHECK OUT THIS PUZZLE I JUST MADE?”

 

“SHE MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!” Master Black appeared behind a corner, as if just waiting to make a dramatic reveal. “SHE HAS WORK TO DO!”

 

Blue rolled his eyelights. “YOU CAN’T CLAIM A MONOPOLY OVER MS. Y/N, EDGE! LET ME HAVE A TURN WITH HER!”

 

“THERE ARE NO TURNS!” Master Black hissed, “THE SLAVE ISN’T A GAME TO PASS AROUND! SHE HAS A JOB, AND I’M JUST HERE TO ENSURE SHE DOES IT!” 

 

“YEAH, WHATEVER!” Blue crossed his arms, “LET’S SEE WHAT MS. Y/N HAS TO SAY ABOUT IT! MS. Y/N?” His tone immediately changed to something cavity-inducingly sweet. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TAKE A SMALL BREAK AND SEE MY PUZZLE, OR KEEP SLAVING AWAY FOR THAT SASQUATCH?”

 

You giggled at the term sasquatch, which made Blue smile but Master Black growl. 

 

“SAY YOU WANT TO KEEP WORKING.” Master Black ordered.

 

“I want to keep working.” You relayed.

 

Blue seemed to fidget, “Y-YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING HE SAYS, Y/N! HE’S NOT YOUR ONLY MASTER!”

 

“TRUST ME.” Master Black ignored Blue and was exclusively talking to you now, “DESPITE THE WAY HE SUGARCOATS HIS PUZZLES, I JUST SAVED YOU FROM AT LEAST THREE HOURS OF LISTENING TO HIM RAMBLE.”

 

“Oh, really?” You could only wonder what puzzle could take three hours to explain, “Thank you, then.”

 

“NO! NOT THANK YOU!” Blue cried, his voice desperately high. “YOU USED TO LOVE MY PUZZLES, Y/N!”

 

“NO, YOU DIDN’T.” Master Black seemed to take pleasure in seeing Blue so upset. “YOU ONLY LISTENED TO HIM BECAUSE HE PRACTICALLY  _ ORDERED  _ YOU TO. YOU HAD NO BACKBONE WHEN IT CAME TO HIM BEFORE YOUR MEMORIES WERE GONE. IT WAS, QUITE FRANKLY, UNBEARABLY IRRITATING TO WATCH.”

 

“NUH-UH!” Blue grabbed your arm, “THAT’S NOT TRUE! IF ANYTHING, SHE HATED LISTENING TO  _ YOUR _ ORDERS! AND I CAN PROVE IT!” Blue grabbed your hands in his, “Y/N, HAVE YOU FOUND YOUR DIARY YET?”

 

“...I have a diary?” 

 

Blue gave Master Black a triumphant look, but Master Black just rolled his eyelights. “YES!! AND IT’LL PROVE THAT YOU REALLY LOVED SPENDING TIME WITH ME, AND SUPER-DUPER HATED HIM. IN GENERAL. HE’S THE WORST.”

 

Before you could even reply, Blue was dragging you into the kitchen and down into your room. Letting go of your arm, he quickly bounded to the drawer next to your bed and opened it swiftly, showcasing it with a, “TA-DA!”

 

...

 

“AN EMPTY DRAWER. WOW.” Master Black hissed.

 

“I’m sure there might be something special about it, Master.” You turned to your tall Master.

 

“WHAT? IT’S NOT EMPT- !!” Blue put his hands to the sides of his face in dismay when he saw that there was nothing but a pen, an empty envelope, and some money in the drawer. “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DIARY?!”

 

Blue began searching frantically around your room, searching under your mattress, by your mirror, in the closet. You came up behind him as he was rummaging through your closet and was pleasantly surprised at what you found.

 

“Oh, a tiara!” You picked it up and inspected it, “How pretty!”

 

“WHAT, YOU HAVEN’T LOOKED THROUGH YOUR THINGS SINCE YOU WOKE UP?” Master Black scoffed. 

 

“I didn’t think there was any need since you said you’d tell me everything I need to know about my life before I woke up.” He also told you you didn’t own anything to your name that wasn’t given to you by one of them, so you could only wondered which of the skeletons gave you this.

 

Master Black hummed in agreement, “GOOD ANSWER.”

 

Blue, on the other hand, was frantically searching your closet; tossing out a book or two, a collar and leash, and some letters behind him. You picked up the letters and inspected them.

 

“‘My Dearest Y/n, From Mr. Green’?” You read it aloud, startling the two skeletons in the room.

 

“A-A-ACTUALLY, I CAN HOLD ONTO THOSE FOR YOU!” Blue jumped up straight and took the letters from your hands.

 

“Who’s Mr. Green?”

 

“N-NOBODY IMPORTANT!” Blue laughed nervously, dropping a few letters before bending down to pick them up again. “Y-YOU KNOW WHAT? I SHOULD PROBABLY GO PUT THESE SOMEWHERE! WE’LL SEARCH FOR YOUR DIARY LATER, OKAY?”

 

“Whatever you say, Mr. Blue.” You put your hands behind your back.

 

And with that, Mr. Blue rushed out of the room with one or two letters trailing behind him. You picked up a spare letter, only to have it snatched out of your hands the moment you began reading it.

 

“Master,” You questioned. “Who is Mr. Green?”

 

“IF THERE WAS ONE THING BLUE WAS RIGHT ABOUT, IT WAS THAT HE’S NOBODY IMPORTANT!” Master Black huffed, but upon seeing your curious gaze he sighed, resigned. “GREEN AND HIS BROTHER, YELLOW, ARE ‘RELATIVES’ OF OURS. YOU HAD THIS TEMPORARY INFATUATION WITH THE FORMER, AND SEEMED TO HAVE BEEN  _ WASTING  _ YOUR TIME AND RECOURSES  _ CONVERSING _ WITH THE CRETIN.”

 

“Oh.” You looked at the letter he was holding. “So we wrote love let to each other? How romantic...”

 

“NOT ROMANTIC!!” You were startled by the eruption of your Master’s voice. “SICKENINGLY CLICHE! IT WAS OBVIOUSLY A PRODUCT OF YOUR FRIVOLOUS LITTLE-GIRL HORMONES, AND NOTHING MORE!”

 

“Oh, okay.” You toyed with your fingers at the thought of sending letters back and forth with a person. The two of you must’ve been pretty close considering the large amount, you noticed. At the moment, you couldn’t even imagine anyone you’d send letters too other than your family. “Would you ever write any letters to me?”

 

Master Black’s face went a crimson red as he recoiled from you like you had just said the most offensive thing in the world. “WHA-?! OF COURSE NOT! I WOULD NEVER EVER  _ EVER _ IN A MILLION YEARS SEND A LETTER TO YOU!”

 

“Oh, alright.” You wondered if maybe sending letters was an intimate thing between monsters? If that was the case, what was your relationship with this Mr. Green...

 

“I MEAN, MAYBE I WOULD...” You looked up to see Master Black hiding his face behind his hand. “O-ONLY TO CHECK UP AND SEE HOW YOU WERE DOING IN YOUR WORK! SOMEBODY HAS TO MAKE SURE YOU STAY DILIGENT!”

 

He would? What does that mean your relationship with Master Black was before this? He did seem to stick close to you throughout your time here, and he also acted unbearably tsundere. You smiled at him, “I’d like that!”

 

“I-I-I...” Master Black seemed to be getting redder by the second, “Y-YOU WOULD?”

 

“Oh, one more thing.” You tilted your head to the side, “Why are you all named after colors?”

 

Master Black had to stop and process what you said for a second, before you felt his claws push your head down painfully. “ _ Y-YOU IDIOT!! _ THIS ISN’T TWENTY QUESTIONS!! GET BACK TO WORK!”

 

“Aaaah, h-hey! That hurts!” You tried to push his hand off of you, but you were easily pushed onto the floor, landing on your rear.

 

“GOOD!! MAYBE IT’LL FINALLY MOTIVATE YOU TO DO SOME WORK AROUND HERE! NOW STOP DAWDLING, WE HAVE WORK TO DO!”

 

You exhaled wearily, standing back up, “Yes, sir...”

 

Despite the confusion you have with the other skeletons of the household, you actually quite enjoyed the company of Mr. Papyrus and Mr. Sans. 

 

Papyrus may have been a tad childish and oblivious, but he made up for it with his good intentions and fantastic personality. Not only that, but he seemed to have a way with both you and Master Black, considering he was the only one in the household that Master Black didn’t adamantly protest against when he came near you. Well, the only one besides Sans. But while Papyrus was left alone because of Master Black’s indifference towards him, Sans was left alone for... reasons you couldn’t place.

 

Sans was an interesting fellow. He was much lazier than anyone you’ve ever met before, but, as witnessed when you first woke up, he could teleport? And was kind of the head of the household, you guessed? A strange combination... But laziness aside, he was also the funniest man (Is man the right term? Is man short for human? Should you call him mon?) you had ever met. Some of his puns left you rolling with laughter, much to Master Black and Papyrus’ chagrin. 

 

You really liked both Sans and Papyrus. But... you couldn’t help but feel something was off with the former.

 

“okay, y/n.” Sans’ smile was almost as bright as yours as he told you another joke. You had to seize your dusting in preparation. “i have another knock knock joke, but you have to start it.”

 

“OH MY STARS, BROTHER.” Papyrus was banging his head on the library’s table. “PLEASE. NO MORE.”

 

You giggled in anticipation. “Okay, knock knock!”

 

“who’s there?”

 

You and Papyrus waited for a second or two in silence, before you busted out into a bundle of giggles. “Hahahahehe! That one’s really good!”

 

“heheh.” Sans seemed to lighten up brighter and brighter each time you laughed at one of his jokes. “what can i say, i’m pretty  _ sans- _ sational.”

 

“Haha! Oh my goodness, stop! Hahaha!”

 

“YES, PLEASE STOP.” Papyrus lamented, “I’M BEGGING YOU!”

 

The door to the library opened as Master Black stepped in the room, and you couldn’t help but note Mr. Sans’ almost immediate eye-light roll. “I HEARD THE SOUND OF JOY AND I’VE COME TO RUIN IT.” He proclaimed.

 

You snickered under your breath at his dramatic nature, before you beamed at him. “Oh, Master Black! Do you want to hear a knock-knock joke?”

 

“I WOULD RATHER DROWN IN MY OWN VOMIT.”

 

“Okay, okay, but you have to start it!” Your grin widened, only for Sans and Papyrus to exchange uncomfortable looks.

 

Master Black didn’t move for a second, scanning your eyes as well as the expressions of the two skeletons behind you, before grumbling a bit to himself and hissing, “KNOCK KNOCK.”

 

Sans and Papyrus seemed astonished you made it that far, and also slightly worried for you for reasons you couldn’t quite understand. “Who’s there?”

 

You waited with baited breath and a growing smile as you expected him to get the joke and erupt with laughter, just like you. But instead, you received a dark, unamused expression. You still waited.

 

Finally, as if he couldn’t take the look on your face anylonger, he said, “JOHNNY.”

 

You tilted your head, amazed that he even came up with a response in the first place along with both Sans and Papyrus, before you excitedly chimed back, “Johnny who?”

 

“JOHNNY LEAVES, MELANCHOLY AFTER REALIZING HIS GOOD FRIEND’S MEMORY PROBLEMS HAVE BEEN STEADILY GETTING WORSE AND WORSE.”

 

It took you a second to realize what he was saying, before you finally got it. Master Black looked at you triumphantly, as if he just won something. Sans looked like he was about to say something harsh, before you piped up, “Well, what happened next?”

 

Master Black stuttered for a second, taken back for only a heartbeat, before he put his hands on his hips. “JOHNNY’S FRIEND DIES FROM THE INEVITABLE DISEASE THAT PLAGUES HIS BRAIN, AND JOHNNY BECOMES DEPRESSED FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!”

 

“Aww, that’s so sad.” You said, looking off into space. 

 

“WELL, THAT’S LIFE!” Master Black crosses his arms.

 

“So it is.” You mused, going back to your work.

 

“WELL, NOT ALL OF THE TIME!” Papyrus interjected, “JOHNNY CAN’T BE DEPRESSED FOREVER, SO WHAT IF ANOTHER FRIEND CAME ALONG TO CHEER HIM UP! THAT’S WHAT THE OLD FRIEND WOULD’VE WANTED, ANYWAY!”

 

Master Black growled, but you beamed. “I like that ending, Mr. Papyrus.”

 

“SAY YOU LIKE MY ENDING MORE!” Master Black grabbed your arm and pulled you backwards.

 

“I like your ending more.” You simply replied.

 

Both Papyrus and Sans shared looks of dismay. You tilted your head, wondering what was wrong, before Sans spoke up. “edge, think you could leave us alone for a couple minutes?”

 

“WHAT? WHY!?” He fumed, furiously.

 

“no reason in particular.” Sans shrugged.

 

Master Black was about to say something, before something in Sans’ expression changed his mind. “FINE. SLAVE, COME.”

 

“Yes, sir-!”

 

“no, y/n. you stay.”

 

“Uh...” You turned back, unsure.

 

“WHAT?! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU NEED TO TALK TO HER WITHOUT ME?!” His voice raged. “ANYTHING YOU SAY TO HER I HAVE THE RIGHT TO HEAR!”

 

“no, you don’t.” Sans said firmly. “y/n, come here.”

 

Master Black grabbed onto your arm so forcefully, you were sure you were going to have bruises in the morning. “I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!”

 

“ **edge, if you touch her again...** ”

 

Your spine shivered. Something about that tone was unbearably familiar, yet bone chilling in every sense. It made you want to run and not look back.

 

Master Black seemed to have a similar feeling, because he let go of you like you were fire.

 

Sans looked to his brother, before back to you, “y/n, you don’t have to worry about him. so come here.”

 

“DON’T-”

 

But Master Black’s plea was cut off by Sans’ expression once more. Finally, it was Papyrus who spoke up. “WE JUST WANT TO TALK FOR A SECOND, WE PROMISE IT’LL BE QUICK.”

 

You looked up at Master Black, but his eyes were directed toward the ground, a mix of emotions holding his heart. Rage was most prominent and burning, but also defeat? Like he lost something... And... No, that wasn’t sadness, was it? You must’ve been imagining things again.

 

You grabbed his glove and hid behind his tall frame. Sans and Papyrus looked shocked, but that paled in comparison to Master Black’s surprise.

 

“y-y/n-”

 

“YOU KNOW YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING HE SAYS, RIGHT?” Papyrus seemed to plead.

 

“I want to.” You voiced from behind the gigantic, speechless monster.

 

“y/n, you don’t have to force-”

 

“I’m not forcing anything!” You shook your head. “I really like you two, I think you’re both really cool, but I really  _ really  _ like Master Black! He’s helped me and has been completely honest with me ever since I woke up, I don’t understand why everyone finds it so hard to believe that I love him!”

 

Sans and Papyrus went speechless. If they could become even paler than what bleach-white skeletons already are, then that would be them.

 

Black, on the other hand, was beet red from head to toe.

 

“What?” You held tighter to his glove. “Why is everyone staring at me?”

 

“You love me?” Master Black’s voice was quieter than you’ve ever heard before.

 

“W-what?” You fumbled. “I didn’t say love! I said really  _ really  _ like!”

 

“NO YOU DEFINITELY SAID LOVE.” Papyrus clarified.

 

“You love me.”

 

“I didn’t say love! I-I-!” You could feel your face heat up, when all of the sudden it occurred to you. You were being tsundere. Oh, how the tables have turned. What if all this time, this feeling of caring and devotion wasn’t just a product of familial bond, but instead your true feelings towards your Master? Could this have just been a short-term blossom of infatuation ever since you woke up? Or was it a feeling carried over from your previous life that just happened to be rekindled? Whatever it was, all you knew was that you wanted to kiss those murderously sharp teeth you were so afraid of just a few days ago.

 

So you did. You grabbed his collar and yanked him down to your lips, just keeping him long enough to plant a large smooch across his teeth. Who would’ve known out of all the people you could’ve fallen for, a spooky scary skeleton was the one you’d be smooching.

 

You broke the kiss before he could even react, before muttering shyly. “Okay, so maybe I did...”

 

Jaws were dropped all around the room, before Master Black started to laugh.

 

“HA...HAHAHA....HAHAHAHA!” He scooped you up in his arms, the laugh being the most joyous thing you had ever heard since you woke up. With bright eyes he repeated. “YOU LOVE ME!” And then, as he turned to face an appalled Sans and Papyrus, his voice shifted from joyous and bright to bombastic and cocky. “ **SUCK ON THAT, LOSERS!** NYAHAHAHAHAH!”

 

With a squeak, you were torn out of the room as Master Black carried you through the mansion until you two reached the top of the spiraling staircase.

 

“OKAY! NOW SAY IT REALLY LOUD!” 

 

“Wha-?” 

 

“SO EVERYONE CAN HEAR!”

 

Honestly, you would’ve questioned him more, but he looked too happy to turn down. You laughed softly at his childish excitement over such a silly thing, but you turned to over the staircase and yelled, “I LOVE MASTER BLACK!!!”

 

Giddish excitement poured out of Master Black as he pressed his teeth against your cheek. Of course, that excitement turned malicious when the others started pouring in.

 

“HEAR THAT?!” He laughed, “I WON!  _ I  _ WON!!”

 

Blue stumbled in first, shaking his head in disbelief. “WHAT IS-?

 

“-going on?” Orange finished for him, coming up right behind his brother.

 

“NYAHAHAH!” Master Black put his hands on his hips triumphantly, “THE MAID IS MINE! AND YOU!” Master Black pointed to Blue. “NOT EVEN YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPT AT CHARMING THE MAID COULD STOP ME!”

 

“boss, what are you talking abo-!”

 

“AND YOU,  _ BROTHER! _ ” Master Black turned as quickly as was possible, “DON’T THINK I HADN’T NOTICED YOUR ATTEMPTS AT WOOING THE MAID! HAHA! JOKES ON YOU!”

 

“uhm.”

 

“AND YOU!” Master Black hissed as he turned back toward Orange. “I’VE  _ LOATHED _ YOU FROM THE BEGINNING. YOU’RE THE  _ WORST _ .”

 

“what does that have to do with-?”

 

But Master Black interrupted Orange by turning back to you with tickling excitement. “SAY IT AGAIN, Y/N!”

 

You blushed as he called you by your real name, before you broke out into smiles. “I love you, Master Black!”

 

With one quick smooch, Master Black pulled you close to him before letting you go and turning back to the others. “SO  **SUCK! ON! THAT!** NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

 

Suddenly, you felt yourself being smashed over the head. You tumbled to the floor as you rubbed your sore cranium.

 

“Owwww...” Were those broken vase pieces surrounding you?

 

“S-SANS!” You heard Master Black cry.

 

You heard Master Sans voice along with a high ringing in your ears, “it had to be done.”

 

“Ugh...” You sat up, still rubbing your head. “Who-?”

 

Suddenly, Master Sans was in front of you, “y/n, how are you feeling?”

 

“I feel like somebody just threw a concrete brick at my head...” You grumbled, “Master Sans, what is happening?”

 

You didn’t know why, but relief fell over Master Sans face for a second. Master Black, however, looked devastated. Soon, Master Papyrus was in your vision, “Y/N!! HOW MUCH DO YOU REMEMBER!”

 

“Uhm.”

 

“ANSWER THE QUESTION!” You heard Master Black bark back at you. Was that desperation in his voice?

 

“Well, I was just working on puzzles with Master Blue...”

 

A sigh of relief fell over your Masters, save for one.

 

“ARE YOU?? **KIDDING ME?!?!** ” Master Black almost screamed. “WHAT IN THE **STARS**!!! I FINALLY GET-!! AND YOU-!! **SANS, I’LL END YO-** ”

 

You stood, turning toward the contentious monster. “Whoa, whoa! What’s wrong-?” You stopped yourself at the look of Master Black’s face. It was an almost pinkish color, and his expression was contorted with disillusionment and longing. “Master?”

 

A shadow fell over his face for a second, before he piped up, “IF I CAN DO IT ONCE, I CAN DO IT AGAIN!” And with that, your tall, dark, and ever edgy Master walked away without another word.

 

...

 

“Okay, what happened?” You voiced, unamused.

 

“I DON’T THINK YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW...” Master Papyrus exhaled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been, like, super into Hamilton lately that's my new favorite thing Jamilton is my life.
> 
> I've also been thinking about making ANOTHER UF fanfiction that was based off of this super awesome Jamilton ff, but it's like an office setting or something like that and UF Paps and UF Sans speak to you in another language thinking you don't know the other language but, here's the catch, YA DO. And it gets CRAZY love <| if you're getting me. Idk, you tell me what you think? Maybe I should update Pretty Ballerina first.


	41. Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's vacation time, and Master Blue takes you out shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, looks like ever anticipated Beach episode is on the horizon!!

Your attention was brought to the oven as you heard the chime of the timer go off. Setting down a plate, you took your oven mitts and pulled the biscuits out of the oven.

 

Mmmmmm, cinnamon and raisin. Something about the smell was comforting. 

 

You set the cinnamon and raisin biscuits on plate strategically, before adding some jams and jellies on the side for those who wanted it. 

 

Taking the plate, you stepped out of the kitchen and into the dining room only to be greeted by the bickering of your masters.

 

“I’VE SAID IT THIRTEEN TIMES, AND I’LL SAY IT AGAIN!” Master Papyrus slammed his hands on the dining room table, shaking the entire room, you included. “ _ LET’S! GO! TO! THE MOUNTAINS!! _ ”

 

“NOBODY ELSE WANTS TO GO TO THE MOUNTAINS, PAPYRUS!” Master Blue crossed his arms. “LET’S GO ON A CRUISE! IT’S WAY MORE FUN THAN THE STUPID MOUNTAINS!”

 

“UGH!” Master Papyrus fumed, “YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE FUNNER THAN GOING ON A CRUISE?”

 

“NOT GOING ON A CRUISE.” Master Black crossed his arms.

 

“YES!!” Master Papyrus said, exaggeratedly. 

 

“AND INSTEAD GOING TO THE CITY.” Master Black continued.

 

Master Papyrus dragged his hands down his face. “NO!!”

 

“WHY THE CITY!? THAT’S SO LAME!” Master Blue said.

 

“THE LAMEST THING HERE IS YOU!” Master Black bit back. “AND THE CITY IS A TERRIFIC PLACE FOR A VACATION! THERE’S SO MUCH TO DO, SO MUCH TO SEE, SO MUCH TO TERRORIZE!”

 

“YOU ONLY WANNA GO SO YOU CAN SCARE A BUNCH OF FOLKS!” Master Blue argued.

 

“YES.” Master Black put his hands on his hips. “THAT’S EXACTLY WHY I WANT TO GO.”

 

“WELL, WE DON’T WANNA DO THAT!” Master Blue huffed.

 

“EXACTLY!” Master Papyrus joined in.

 

“WE WANNA GO ON A CRUISE SO WE CAN HAVE LOTS OF FUN AND ENJOY THE SUMMER AIR!”

 

“ _ NO!!” _ Master Papyrus fell into his seat filled with exasperation.

 

“WHY NOT!?” Master Blue defended. “IT’S FUN AND THERE’S TONS OF GAMES AND YOU GET TO SEE THE OCEAN! NOT TO MENTION THE ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!”

 

“OH, SO  _ THERE’S  _ THE REAL REASON.” Master Black snickered.

 

“HEY!” Master Blue flushed a slight blue. “THAT’S NOT THE ONLY REASON! I’M JUST SAYING THAT’S AN ADDED PLUS!”

 

“ _ SURE, _ IT IS.” 

 

Before Master Blue could argue anymore, Master Papyrus stood up once more and slammed his hands on the table. “I’VE SAID IT FOURTEEN TIME AND I’LL SAY IT AGAIN!  _ LET’S! GO! TO-!” _

 

“THE MOUNTAINS, WE GET IT.” Master Black rolled his eyelights. “WHO WANTS TO SPEND THEIR VACATION CAMPING ANYWAY?”

 

“ _ I DO!!” _

 

As the heated discussion continued, your eyes trailed over to your three other more silent Masters. Master Red was tapping his foot, irritated over the whole debacle and obvious wishing he was literally anywhere else. Master Orange was scrolling through his phone, completely uninterested in the events playing before him. And Master Sans was straight up fast asleep. 

 

You decided maybe this was a good time to intervene with snacks.

 

“I’ve brought snacks, Masters.” You said, setting down the biscuits.

 

Master Blue all but immediately lunged for them, before saying a quick. “THANK YOU, MS. Y/N!”

 

“OH, CINNAMON! IT LOOKS DELICIOUS! THANK YOU, MS. Y/N!” Master Papyrus change in demeanor made you smile.

 

“Of course. I hope you like them.”

 

Just as you were about to make a quick escape, Master Papyrus stopped you.

 

“OH, MS. Y/N!” He chimed. “DO YOU THINK YOU COULD SETTLE THIS LITTLE DEBATE FOR US?”

 

“WE DON’T NEED HER.” Ouch. That was unreasonably sharp, even for Master Black. Usually he’d at least say that with passionate detest and fury, but he was refusing to even look at you. In fact, he’d been avoiding you a lot lately, hasn’t he? Weird.

 

“THIS IS PERFECT!” Master Blue ignored Master Black’s protest. “Y/N! YOU MUST SETTLE THIS FOR US! WHERE SHOULD WE GO ON VACATION THIS SUMMER?”

 

“You’re going on vacation?” You hummed. 

 

“oh, yeah.” Master Orange didn’t even look up from his phone. “we’re doing that by the way.”

 

“or not,” Master Red growled. “since summer will be over by the time we decide on a place to go.”

 

Your Masters were going on vacation? This was great! You’d have an entire week or more to yourself at the mansion! Alone! How exciting!

 

“and you get to come, too.” Well, look who decided to wake up and ruin everything. You exhaled at Master Sans comment. 

 

“RIGHT!” Master Blue joined. “SO PICK A PLACE THAT YOU’D LIKE TO GO BEST SO WE CAN FINALLY SETTLE THIS! LIKE A CRUISE!”

 

You looked to your three most excitable Masters, only two of them returning your gaze. Holding your chin, you thought for a moment. Wherever you choose, it would have to incorporate interests from each of your three Masters. If you picked somewhere Master Black didn’t like, he’d throw a tyrannical tantrum. If you picked somewhere Master Blue didn't like, he’d complain the whole trip. And Master Papyrus was your favorite, so letting him down was out of the question. Finally, you came to a solution.

 

“What if you went to the beach?”

 

“THE BEACH?!” All three recoiled.

 

“Yes.” You said. “That way, Master Blue can enjoy the sunshine and fun games, Master Papyrus can enjoy the outdoor activities including camping, and Master Black can scare away the tourists.”

 

All six of your Masters considered this with contemplation.

 

“...WELL, I’M UP FOR THAT!” Master Papyrus clapped his hands together.

 

“ME TOO! WHAT A GREAT IDEA, MS. Y/N!” Master Blue beamed.

 

“IT’S FINE.” Wow. Not even a tsundere ‘I’LL ALLOW IT!’ Something was wrong with him.

 

“great! finally, we’re done!” Master Red said, irritated. “can i go, now?”

 

“WAIT!!” Master Blue put his hands to his face, the stars in his eyes growing bigger by the second. “MS. Y/N NEEDS A BATHING SUIT!!!”

 

...

 

“oh, that’s right.” Master Red’s change in attitude was immediate, a smirk playing across his features. “might i suggest-”

 

“No.” You immediately interrupted him.

 

“i was just-”

 

“I’m not wearing a bikini.”

 

“this sucks, i’m leaving.” Master Red grumbled, getting up to leave.

 

“AND I’LL JOIN YOU.” Master Black stood. “CALL ME WHEN YOU HAVE ACTUAL  _ IMPORTANT _ THINGS YOU WANT TO DISCUSS.”

 

“heh.” Master Red eyed his younger brother as he left out the door, before following him out as well.

 

“WHAT KIND ARE WE GONNA GET, MS. Y/N!?” Master Blue’s smile widened as he leaned on both of his elbows.

 

“I don’t really need a bathing suit, I just won’t go in the water.” 

 

“NONSENSE!” Master Papyrus chimed. “WE CAN GET YOU SOMETHING FUNCTIONAL SO YOU CAN JOIN US IN THE FUN ACTIVITIES!”

 

“Really, I don’t mind.” And by ‘I don’t mind’, you meant ‘I don’t want one’.

 

“WE INSIST!” Master Blue smiled.

 

You looked to Master Sans and Master Orange for help, but you only received a shrug from Master Sans and a thumbs up from Master Orange.

 

You exhaled. “Alright, very well. Just whatever you’d like to get me is fine, Masters.”

 

Master Blue gasped over exaggeratedly. “WHAT IF! WE TOOK YOU TO THE MALL AND LET YOU TRY ON A BUNCH OF SWIMSUITS!!”

 

That sounds tedious. “No, really Master Blue, I’m fine.”

 

“YOU’RE SPEAKING RIFFRAFF! THIS IS A GREAT IDEA, TRUST ME SANS IS FINE WITH IT! RIGHT SANS?” Master Blue looked to Master Sans.

 

“uh, i guess?”

 

“SEE! PERFECTLY FINE! DON’T WORRY, I CAN SHOW YOU THE ROPES OF SHOPPING!” Master Blue leaned in toward you as if he was telling a secret. “I’M ACTUALLY A SHOPPING EXPERT.”

 

“Impressive.” 

 

“VERY!” Master Blue hummed in agreement. “WE SHOULD PROBABLY LEAVE RIGHT NOW TO GET THE BEST DEALS FOR OUR TIME MANAGEMENT! DID YOU KNOW THAT STORES WILL CLOSE AFTER SOME TIME? WHO KNEW!”

 

You were sure now he was just spouting nonsense.

 

“Very well, Master Blue.” You decided it was probably just best to get it over with.

 

“GREAT! LET’S GO!” Master Papyrus joined in.

 

Master Blue looked at him like he was the elephant in the room. “UH...”

 

“WE CAN TAKE MY CAR! Y/N, YOU HAVEN’T BEEN IN MY CAR YET, HAVE YOU?”

 

“I haven’t.”

 

“ACTUALLY, YOU CAN’T GO.” Master Blue said really fast.

 

“WHY NOT?”

 

“BECAUSE...” Master Blue looked to the side. “YOU NEED TO DO THE PACKING AND MAKE THE SCHEDULE!”

 

“OH MY STARS, YOU’RE RIGHT!!” Master Papyrus put his hands to the sides of his face. “HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND?!”

 

Master Sans eyed Master Blue with distrust. “bro, we’re not leaving for another week.”

 

“SANS, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE IMPORTANCE OF PREPAREDNESS?!” Papyrus scolded. “I SHOULD’VE GOTTEN READY WEEKS AGO!”

 

Master Sans shrugged, “whatever you say, paps.”

 

Master Blue seemed to sigh with relief after Master Sans resigned, but was startled when Master Orange spoke up. “okay, just me and you then, bro.”

 

“UHM.” Master Blue blinked. “YOU CAN’T GO EITHER.”

 

“why not?”

 

“YOU KNOW,” Master Blue toyed with his fingers. “DON’T YOU HAVE THOSE...  _ THINGS _ YOU HAVE TO DO, DON’T YOU?”

 

“nope.”

 

“NO REMEMBER.” Master Blue looked directly at Master Orange. “YOUR  _ THINGS _ .”

 

“nah, i’m free.”

 

“NO. BROTHER.” Master Blue grabbed his arms. “ _THE._ _THINGS._ ”

 

“i’m good.”

 

“ARE YOU??” He blinked, incredulously. “NOT FLUENT IN HINTS???”

 

Master Orange stretched. “welp, if you two are ready to go, i’m ready.”

 

Master Blue face palmed, mumbling a couple things under his breath that you didn’t quite catch.

 

“ALRIGHT. LET’S GO, THEN.”

 

* * *

 

You stopped as you looked at the ginormous building in front of you. Master Blue and Master Orange had taken you to a very popular Monster Mall that the two of them enjoyed, and you could see why. It was huge and teaming with creatures of all different sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors. You had barely even been around a building so big before, let alone so many  _ monsters _ before. The only other one that came close was the hotel that Indigo and Purple had take you to.

 

“COME ON, Y/N!” Master Blue and Master Orange waved to you. “HURRY UP!”

 

“Coming!” You said, snapping out of your daze and rushing past a giant statue of a robotic dj.

 

The inside was just as impressive as the outside, and held even more monsters rushing about. You let Master Blue take your hand as he led you through the shopping plaza. 

 

“THIS IS THE BEST MALL IN THE WHOLE WORLD, Y/N!” Master Blue looked just as starstruck as you did, despite him coming here many times before. “NAPSTATON MADE IT SHORTLY AFTER WE CAME TO THE SURFACE! YOU SEE THAT PLATFORM IN THE CENTER?”

 

“The blue one that’s floating on what I could only describe as magic?”

 

“YES! THAT’S WHERE HE PERFORMS!” Master Blue’s eyelights turned to stars, a genuine reaction that you couldn’t help but find adorable. “HE’S THE COOLEST!”

 

Master Orange took your other hand, which was strange to you considering Master Blue was the one that was showing you around. “i think you’re the coolest, bro.”

 

Master Blue’s stars were gone in a second, “IF YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WAS THE COOLEST, YOU WOULD’VE FINISHED THOSE  _ THINGS _ YOU HAD!”

 

Master Orange laughed. “come on, why don’t we go get some nicecream to make up for it.”

 

And just like that, Master Blue was irritated no more. “REALLY!? YES!! OH, Y/N YOU’RE GONNA LOVE IT! THERE’S THIS NICECREAM SHOP NEAR HERE WITH THE MOST DELICIOUS OF NICECREAMS! I WOULD SAY NICE IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT BECAUSE-...”

 

You let Master Blue ramble on about how delicious the nicecream was as he lead you through the crowds of people and lined shops until he finally made it to a vender. Master Blue held onto you tightly as he described in great detail about the entire history of the nicecreams while Master Orange actual bought the nicecream.

 

“...-AND THAT’S HOW THE FLAVOR CHOCOLATE WAS INVENTED!”

 

“I don’t think that’s right, Master.”

 

“OF COURSE, IT’S RIGHT!” Master Blue put his hands on his hips. “IT WAS ON THE INTERNET! AND THE INTERNET IS ALWAYS HONEST!”

 

“i’ve brought the nicecream.” Master Orange held up two cones, one blue and one peach.

 

“YAY!!” Master Blue threw his hands up in the air, “THANK YOU, PAPY!”

 

“Master Orange.” You commented while Master Orange gave Master Blue the blue nicecream. “Are you not having one?”

 

“hmm?” He lazily looked at the last nicecream. “oh, would you look at that, i only bought two! i guess we’ll have to share, ms. y/n.”

 

You almost rolled your eyes as he threw you a fake wink. But before you could refuse the offer, Master Blue slapped the nicecream out of Master Orange’s hand.

 

There was a tense moment silence as you three processed what happened.

 

“Aaaaaand, there goes the wasted food.” You said, disappointed.

 

“UH!” Master Blue sweated. “WHOOPS! SORRY! CLUMSY ME! HAHA!”

 

“dear toriel, pfft!” Master Orange laughed. “i know you hate sharing, blue, but still.”

 

“I DON’T HATE SHARING!” Master Blue handed the blue nicecream to Master Orange. “HERE, HAVE SOME!”

 

“you know, that’s not what i meant.” Master Orange poked at Master Blue, teasingly.

 

“MMMM!” Master Blue burned a light cyan. “Y/N! LET’S GO FIND THE SWIMMING SUIT SHOP!!”

 

“Whatever you say.” You exhaled.

 

* * *

 

“TADA!” Master Blue sang. “THE SWIMSUIT SHOP! LOOK AT THE NICE FLOORING!”

 

“That is some very exquisite flooring.” You hummed in agreement.

 

Master Blue put his hands on his hips triumphantly, “I WOULD EXPECT NO LESS FROM A FINE ESTABLISHMENT SUCH AS THIS!”

 

Your eyes fell to the young lady at the front desk. She was a snake monster who looked bored out of her mind and ready for her shift to be over. You could relate to her.

 

“i guess you could say...”

 

“PAPY, NO.”

 

“that...”

 

“PAPY.”

 

“it blows  _ floor  _ mind.”

 

“I’M DISOWNING YOU.”

 

You snickered under your breath at their banter, before looking back at the different kinds of bathing suits. Saying that there was a wide variety would be an understatement. There were some with multiple arm holes, some that poked out in strange spots that you could only use your imagination for, and there was one that was literally just a box.

 

“Can I have that one?” You pointed to the box.

 

“NO!”“yes.” The two brothers said in unison.

 

“NONE OF THAT RIFFRAFF!” Master Blue shook his head, before grabbing you and dragging you over to where the bathingsuits that fit your body type (meaning no extra arms or other body parts) were. “NOW, LET’S SEE... WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU LIKE, Y/N? WHITE?”

 

“I don’t have a preference.” You shrugged.

 

“WHITE IT IS!” Master Blue picked a particularly frilly one piece bathing suit that had a light blue skirt attached. It was a little girly and childish for your tastes, but you didn’t think it was too bad.

 

“hold on a second, bro.” Master Orange said, his eyes fixed on a different bathing suit. “how about we try this one out.” Master Orange held up a two piece bathing suit that was a black color with orange accents. It had a needless amount of straps, but you had to admit it was pretty hot.

 

“Y/N SAID NO BIKINIS!” Master Blue stomped.

 

“but it’s not a bikini. it’s just a two piece.”

 

“THAT’S BASICALLY THE SAME THING!” Master Blue shoved his bathing suit into your hands. “HERE, TRY THIS ON, Y/N!”

 

“and this one, too.” Master Orange dropped his in your hands.

 

“Uhm.”

 

“OKAY, YOU CAN TRY HIS ON.” Master Orange smiled at Master Blue’s compliance. “BUT BECAUSE IT’S SO INFERIOR, YOU HAVE TO PICK MINE.”

 

Master Orange’s smile dropped. He rolled his eyelights, “blue, what’d i say about sharing?”

 

“THIS ISN’T ABOUT SHARING!” Master Blue huffed. “IT’S ABOUT HOW MY TASTES ARE INHERENTLY AND OBJECTIVELY THE BEST AND SO THAT WHY Y/N HAS TO PICK MINE!”

 

“well, you're not wrong.” Master Orange shrugged. “but still. maybe she might like the black one.”

 

“Or maybe, I’ve already picked out one.” You said.

 

The two brother turned to you, as if anticipating which one of there’s they picked, but you were holding an entirely different bathing suit all together.

 

The one you picked out was a black and white one piece that wasn’t too flashy and wasn’t too frilly. “I figured I’d get one that was like both of them.”

 

Master Blue groaned, “BUT MS. Y/N!!”

 

“No buts, Master Blue. Otherwise I’ll choose Master Orange’s instead.”

 

Master Orange smirked while Master Blue whined in discontent.

 

“nice.”

 

“NOT NICE!” Master Blue sighed, “TODAY WAS A FAILURE!”

 

You smiled, “Come on, Master Blue. It can’t be that bad of a failure. After all, we had fun, didn’t we?”

 

Master Blue perked up, “YOU HAD FUN?”

 

“Sure.” Your smile widened. “Thank you for taking me.”

 

Master Blue beamed. 

 

“And thank you for tagging along as the third wheel.” You threw Master Orange a wink.

 

“somebody’s gotta do it.”

 

“WOWZAS! I’M SO GLAD YOU HAD FUN, MS. Y/N!” Master Blue brightened with joy. “WE SHOULD DO THIS EVERYDAY!”

 

“Maybe not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy, any of you folks going to A-Kon in Dallas? I'll be there Friday and Saturday with KurasumaSin, and we'll be dressed as Uf!Paps and Uf!Sans on Friday and then our sonas on Saturday. I'll prob post some pics on my blog, but come say hi to us if your going and I'll tell you all of my secrets!


	42. The Beach Episode: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the Beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I updated so that means everybody who has a fanfiction should update now because I'm the lowest standard for writing on time and I wanna read all of your guys' fanfictions. If I haven't already read yours send me a link to yours and I'll check it out, pleeeeeaaaassssee! I hunger for the skelebooty!

The ocean was gorgeous! Honestly, you had never been so close to such a large body of water before, and it was much more blue than you would have expected! It was like a sea of cyan and orange crystals glistening in the sunset, each second taking your breath away the more you looked at it.

 

“pretty, isn’t it?” Master Sans hummed.

 

“Beautiful.” You replied in agreement, leaning on the edge of Master Papyrus’ red car as he drove.

 

“BEAUTIFUL IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!” Master Papyrus smiled, not taking his eyes off the road nor his hands off the wheel. “YOU SHOULD’VE SEEN IT THE FIRST TIME WE ARRIVED ON THE SURFACE!! IT WAS ASTOUNDING, THEN!”

 

“I can’t even imagine...” You replied honestly. You had always wondered a little bit about the underground, but you had never had the courage to ask. You were sure it was a sensitive subject to your Masters and apparently each one had a different experience, so it was a little hard to approach the topic. But, you supposed now was as good as time as any.

 

Though, before you could even voice a word, Master Papyrus continued. “IT’S BEEN AGES SINCE WE’VE SPEND SOME TIME HERE! SANS, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME WE VISITED THE BEACH? DO YOU REMEMBER?”

 

“mmmm,” Master Sans had his eyes closed as he leaned back in his seat. “was it back when undyne and alphys invited us?”

 

“OH, YES!” Master Papyrus beamed, “THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! REMEMBER THE SAND CASTLE BUILDING CONTEST?”

 

“heh. we crushed it.”

 

“REALLY? BECAUSE I REMEMBER ME BUILDING IT, AND YOU  _ LITERALLY _ CRUSHING IT WHEN YOU FELL ASLEEP ON THE MOAT!”

 

You giggled at the thought. You kinda wanted to build a sand castle.

 

Master Sans shrugged, his grin only widening, “i  _ sand _ i was sorry, paps.”

 

“AND I  _ DID _ FORGIVE YOU, EMPHASIS ON THAT PAST TENSE BECAUSE NOW YOU HAVE BEEN OFFICIALLY  _ UNFORGIVEN _ AFTER USING THAT STRETCH OF A PUN!”

 

“ _ whale _ , it was worth a shot.”

 

“SANS-!!”

 

“Will we be camping on the beach?” You interrupted as you lazily rested your head against your arms.

 

“I AM, YES!” Master Papyrus beamed, happy to get off the subject of puns.

 

“the rest of us will be staying in a beach house.” Master Sans closed his eyes again. “some friends of orange and blue are letting us stay in theirs.”

 

“Oh, really?” You perked up, “Will we be meeting these friends?”

 

“nah, they only keep the beach house for occasional vacations, so they’re letting us borrow it.” 

 

Rich people.

 

You exhaled exaggeratedly as you looked back over the ocean. You could honestly stare at it for hours... “Are we almost there?”

 

“nah, we got a little while to go.” Master Sans hummed.

 

“THE BEACH HOUSE ISN’T FOR A WHILE, SO WE’LL JUST BE CRUISING ALONG THE OUTSIDE OF THE OCEAN FOR NOW!”

 

“Hmmmm....” Whether it was the orange, calming light of the sunset or the comforting sound of the ocean, you didn’t know but you felt yourself drifting into sleep. “...Lovely . . .”

 

\---

 

“IS SHE SLEEPING?” The loud voice almost startled you awake despite its best efforts to sound like a whisper.

 

“yeah, i think so.” Master Sans? Ugh, what time was it?

 

“SHOULD WE WAKE HER?”

 

No, don’t do it.

 

“nah. none of the others have made it here yet, so why don’t we put her to bed before they can protest.”

 

And in that very moment, you had immediately forgave Master Sans for all the crap he had ever put you through.

 

“GREAT I-!” Master Papyrus immediately put his hands over his shouting mouth. “I MEAN, great idea! YOU CAN GO SET HER IN HER ROOM WHILE I GRAB HER STUFF!”

 

“okeedoke.”

 

Gently, you felt two hands shift underneath you and lift you up bridal-style, taking you somewhere you didn’t know. It was a soft and comforting feeling, so as you were taken up what you assumed were stairs, you wrapped your arms around your carrier and sighed into his collar. He smelled like ketchup.

 

“Hmmm... Ketchup...” You mused.

 

Your carrier stopped for just a second, and you felt him getting warmer. “y/n?”

 

You didn’t respond, just taking long and slow breaths along his collarbone. He was so soft, like a giant pillow with ketchup stains and anxiety. You pulled yourself closer, wanting to take another nap in this pillow’s arms.

 

You heard him shakily exhale, before he swallowed and continued up the stairs. Eventually, you reached even ground and you felt yourself being taken into a much cooler room. It felt nice against the warm heat emanating from you sweaty pillow.

 

You were set down on one of the softest beds you had ever laid on and you felt your pillow leaving.

 

“Wait...” You held onto the end of your pillow’s sleeve.

 

“... kid, i gotta-!!”

 

You twisted his coat into your fist and brought him down onto the bed, straddling and entangling your arms and legs around his body like you would a giant teddy bear. A giant teddy bear that smelled like ketchup.

 

“gak-!” Your pillow choked, “y/n! let go, i can’t bre-!  _ grk! _ ” You squeezed tighter...

 

“Sooooo sooooffftt....” You drooled on his collar.

 

Suddenly and all at once, you felt yourself being pried off your pillow by what you could only describe as a heavy, blue feeling in your chest.

 

“hah...hah...” He panted, before he took a long and deep, resigned sigh. “get some rest, kid.”

 

You hooked a finger again around his sleeve. “... Don’t leave...”

 

“...” You felt something cool and smooth against your forehead, “goodnight, y/n.”

 

You then fell asleep.

 

\---

 

“ _ AAAAAAHHH! _ ”

 

You woke up to the sound of screaming and the smell of smoke. Always a great thing to wake up to.

 

“ _ PUT IT OUT!  _ **_PUT IT OUT!!_ ** ”

 

“ _ I’M TRYING, EDGE!! PAPYRUS, PASS ME THE-!!” _

 

_ “NO WAIT, NOT THE-!!” _

 

You sat up, coughing as you heard the frantic noises from downstairs. What in the world was going on? Wait, where were you? You don’t remember getting here. Was this the beach house?

 

Before you could even contemplate on that matter any further, the screeching and screaming from downstairs told you it probably wasn’t best to just sit and ponder your whereabouts. You jumped to your feet, rushing down the oddly and wonderfully crafted steps, until you reached the kitchen. Which was on fire.

 

Though, the kitchen being on fire was kind of an overstatement. Really, it was only the stove that had burst into flames hot enough to melt the pot on top of said stove ever so slightly.

 

“Oh my goodness!” You searched frantically for some kind of fire extinguisher, but alas the entire house was a fire hazard. But that didn’t deter you yet. “Where’s the fire extinguisher?!”

 

“MS. Y/N!” Master Blue turned, his panicked expression ever present.

 

“THERE ISN’T ONE-!!” Master Papyrus exclaimed, holding a bucket of water over the  _ gas  _ stove. 

 

“NO! Papyrus that will only make it worse!!” You grabbed onto a confused Master Papyrus and tried to push him back from the fire. “I need baking soda! Now!!”

 

Without a second thought, Master Blue grabbed a box of baking soda and tossed it to you with impressive aim. You fumbled as you tried to catch it, but caught it nonetheless. In one quick motion, you grabbed a fistfull of Master Black’s cape and said, “Sorry, Master, but I need this!” 

 

“WHA-?!  **_GAK!!_ ** ” You ripped the cape from his back, accidentally choking him for just a moment in the process. But you had no time to worry about that as you set into action.

 

You dumped the entire contents of the baking soda all over the fire and as much as you could without burning yourself too much. Then, once the box was empty, you dabbed out the rest of the fire with Master Black’s cape.

 

With a sigh, it was finished, the only evidence of fire being the black scorches on the wall, ceiling, and cape; as well as the baking soda piled up all over the stove and floor.

 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, MS. Y/N?” Master Papyrus came to your side, grabbing your hands and inspecting them thoroughly. “DID YOU GET BURNED AT ALL? DO YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION?”

 

“No, no. I’m fine, thank you Master Papyrus.” You exhaled again, “Alright. What happened?”

 

“PAPYRUS THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO MAKE BREAKFAST FOR EVERYONE AND SET THE STOVE ON FIRE!” Master Blue tattled, pointing to Master Papyrus.

 

“WHAT?!” Master Papyrus fumed, “YOU’RE THE ONE WHO ASKED IF I WANTED TO HELP!!”

 

“YEAH, WELL YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO MAKE OATMEAL!!” Master Blue bit back. “WE SHOULD’VE JUST MADE PANCAKES, LIKE I SAID!”

 

“OATMEAL WAS A GREAT IDEA!” Master Papyrus stomped.

 

“WELL, CONGRATULATIONS!” Master Blue frowned, “BECAUSE THAT GREAT IDEA JUST MIGHT’VE COST ME MY FRIENDSHIP WITH QUEEN TORIEL!! OHH... SHE’S GONNA HAVE A FIT WHEN SHE SEE’S THE WALLS!”

 

“WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!” Master Black hissed at both of them, snatching his cape out of your hands and inspecting it. When he noticed the burn marks, he eyed you with a cold and unforgiving disdain. But instead of bursting your eardrums with a ranting lecture that could last days as you expected, he just tied the cape back around his neck and continued to ignore you. “IT DOESN’T MATTER HOW IT HAPPENED, IT’S DONE AND THERE’S NO FURTHER NEED TO DWELL ON IT. THE HUMAN WILL CLEAN UP THIS MESS AND NONE OF THE OTHERS NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS.”

 

You hummed to yourself for a second. How uncharacteristically mature of him. “That sounds wise-”

 

“DO NOT SPEAK TO ME.” Oh. Wow. That actually kind of hurt. What was his problem? You hadn’t done anything unspeakably horrible to him lately, so why was he acting like you had just murdered his brother? This unprovoked coldness was, quite frankly, a little heart aching, even if it was Master Black.

 

But you wouldn’t let him see the effect that he had on you, so you just took a step away from him, turned toward Master Blue and Master Papyrus and said, “Okay.  _ Master Blue _ and  _ Master Papyrus _ , I think that that would be a wise decision. Speaking of which... Where are the others?”

 

“STILL SLEEPING, I THINK?” Master Blue mused.

 

“You’d think they’d be woken up by the sounds of screaming and the smell of smoke?”

 

“USUALLY!” Master Papyrus said, “EVEN FOR MY LAZY BROTHER, HE WOULDN’T SLEEP THROUGH THIS! BUT HIM, ORANGE, AND RED WERE UP LATE LAST NIGHT!”

 

“Oh?” Your curiosity peaked. “Why?”

 

“WELL FROM WHAT I COULD TELL, THEY WERE JUST TALKING ALL NIGHT. IN FACT, IT WAS REALLY INTERESTING BECAUSE THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT-!”

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH.” Master Black, a massive prick of unsatiated curiosities, interrupted Master Papyrus’ explanation that you were so drawn in to hear. “IT’S NONE OF HER BUSINESS. BESIDES, IT’S ABOUT TIME WE GET OUR BROTHERS UP, ANYWAY.”

 

“OH. ALRIGHT.” Master Papyrus said, before turning to you. “IT’S ALRIGHT, Y/N! WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A SUPER FUN REST OF THE DAY TODAY!”

 

“YEAH! WE’VE GOT LOTS OF ACTIVITIES TO DO!” Master Blue joined, smiling.

 

“Sounds exciting.” You smiled back. “But first, I have to clean this mess. I’ll call you six down for breakfast when it’s ready, okay?”

 

“SURE THING!” Master Papyrus replied, before all three of your Masters left you alone to your own thoughts.

 

This week was definitely going to be something else. 

 

\---

 

You covered your eyes as you stepped out in your towel and your bathing suit. The sun was blinding, it was so bright! Good weather for the beach, you supposed. All of your other Masters had already left for the beach and were enjoying the sun while you were in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast. But now you were done with cleaning and you were ready to make the best sand castle any of these monsters had ever seen!

 

Or, so you thought...

 

“MS. Y/N! MS. Y/N!!” Master Blue called as you stepped out. He was in the ocean playing a game that you didn’t recognize with Master Papyrus, while Master Papyrus turned around at the sound of Master Blue calling your name. He waved at you enthusiastically as Master Blue rushed to greet you. “MS. Y/N, YOU SHOULD COME PLAY ‘EMPTY WATERS’ WITH US!!”

 

“Empty waters?” Sounded like a sad game.

 

“YEAH!” Master Blue finally caught up to you, grabbing your hands and tugging at you to come join him. “IT’S REALLY FUN! HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED?”

 

“I’m afraid not, Master.”

 

Master Blue only seemed more excited after hearing that, “DON’T WORRY! I BROUGHT THE ENTIRE RULE BOOK NEXT TO MY TOWEL IN CASE SOMEBODY MIGHT NEED A REFRESHER! IT’S RIGHT OVER-!”

 

Master Orange was napping on his towel with a comically ginormous book titled “How to Efficiently Play  _ Empty Waters _ : Complete with 374 New Rules and Challenges!” on his face.

 

“PAPY!! WE NEEDED THA-!”

 

“oh, don’t bore her, baby blue.” Master Red sat up from behind Master Orange, apparently also relaxing underneath the shade of the large, blue and orange umbrella. Master Red started drooling as he looked to you, “nice suit, sweetcheeks. need someone to rub sunscreen on your back?”

 

“I used the spray sunscreen already.”

 

Master Red’s grin turned around, before picked up his phone and started tapping at it. “bummer. welp, don’t mind me if i take a few videos.” He immediately held up the camera on his phone to you, his grin returning.

 

You almost rolled your eyes, if it weren’t the fact that he was recording you. But luckily, Master Orange knocked the phone out of Master Red’s hands. 

 

“hey!”

 

“whoops.” You could see Master Orange smiling underneath the book over his eyes.

 

“it was for the best.” Master Sans mused, sitting up next to Master Red. His eyelights didn’t leave the book he was reading, titled “The Mr. E of Puns and Jokes!” You couldn’t tell if it was an educational book about jokes or a literal book of jokes. 

 

Wait, was he reading a book underneath that book?

 

But you didn’t have time to look closer, when Master Papyrus almost tackled you. He lifted you up, squeezing the last bits of air you had left out of you. “MS. Y/N! I’M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! I HOPE WE DIDN’T CAUSE YOU TOO MUCH TROUBLE THIS MORNING!”

 

“what happened this morning?” Master Red picked up his phone, dusting the sand off.

 

“UH!” Master Blue panicked. “NOTHING!”

 

The three of your sitting Masters stared at him in confusion, Master Orange even lifted his book ever so slightly.

 

“Master Blue, Papyrus, and Black tried to make breakfast this morning for everyone, but it didn’t go as planned.” You covered for them, and all three of your sitting Masters seemed to nod in understanding. If you could, you would’ve given yourself a highfive, especially after this smooth transition: “Speaking of which, where is Master Black?”

 

“he left for the market place near here.” Master Red mused. “said he wanted to pick up some stuff and scare some tourists.”

 

“OH, YEAH! I WAS JUST THERE!” Master Blue jumped in. “I BOUGHT THIS REALLY COOL LOOKING BOX WITH A BUNCH OF WEIRD BOTTLES AND VIALS IN-”

 

Master Red rolled his eyes, “enough about your weird box, baby blue.”

 

“IT’S REALLY COOL!” He defended

 

“To the market place?” You asked, quizzically. “This is a monster inhabited area?”

 

“actually...” Master Sans looked up from his book, “it’s both. human and monster.”

 

You stared at him with shock. “What?”

 

“i know.” Master Sans shrugged. “i was surprised too. i almost didn’t believe it until i saw it.”

 

“YEAH!” Master Blue chimed. “THIS IS WHERE KING AND QUEEN DREEMUR FIRST CAME WHEN WE, WELL, ENDED UP HERE!” Ended up here? Did he mean leave the surface? That didn’t really sound like it... “AND THEY LOVED THIS CITY SO MUCH THAT THEY KEPT THE HOUSE FOR VACATIONS!”

 

“the humans here were surprisingly open and accepting, insomuch that monsters ended up integrating themselves here too.” Master Orange finished for him.

 

“Really?” Your mind was running with questions. Did Master Orange and Master Blue live here with them too? Why were these humans so open minded to monsters while in other places they are usually feared? Were there any other places like this one? If so, then where? 

 

But before you could ask any of them, Master Sans was already speaking. “imagine my surprise when a human actually  _ smiled _ at me. and not even the “i’m gonna kill your friends and family” kind of smile.”

 

A sudden irritation washed over you. Yeah, big shock there, Master Sans. A human? With a decent sense of morality? Not only that, but they  _ didn’t _ try to stab you in the face? It’s a miracle! “Last time I recall, you said you had never met a human that didn’t try to kill you, right Master?”

 

You could practically see the weight suddenly fall on Master Sans’ shoulders as he realized what he just unburied. “welp, turns out there are _just_ _a few_ that aren’t too horrible out there.”

 

_ Just a few? _ You forgot how much of a  speciest jerk he was. Did he even realize that if the roles were reversed and you said that about monsters, you’d be in the dog house for days? “I think you may have just had too many bad experiences with humans, Master Sans, so maybe this trip will be able to make you bit more open minded.”

 

“sorry,  _ what? _ ” Master Sans eyed you with irritation. 

 

“is there?” Master Orange was sitting up now, both him and the others looking between you two with confusion. “some tension going on here that we don’t know about?”

 

Master Sans ignored him, “when it comes to humans, an open mind is only gonna get us killed, kid.”

 

“And a closed one will only hurt others.” You crossed your arms.

 

“UHM...” Master Blue shifted uncomfortably.

 

Still annoyed, but noting the others presents, Master Sans leaned back against the umbrella and returned to his book. “we’ll talk about this later.”

 

You sure hoped not. You turned toward Master Papyrus, ignoring the nagging at your temper. “Master Papyrus, would you help me build a sandcastle?”

 

“OH UH, SURE, MS. Y/N!” Master Papyrus seemed to shake out of his daze. “BUT, UHM, YOU DIDN’T WANT TO-?”

 

“No.” You already knew what he was suggesting. “But thank you for your concern, Master Papyrus.”

 

Master Red leaned toward Master Orange, “so are we not gonna talk about what just happened, er...?”

 

Master Orange shrugged, but Master Sans ignored them both.

 

“WAIT! I WANTED TO BUILD A SANDCASTLE TOO!” Master Blue whined.

 

“You can join us, Master Blue.” You consoled. “It’s not an exclusive activity.”

 

“YES!!” Master Blue cheered as he followed you and Master Papyrus closer to the ocean. “I GET TO PUT ON THE FLAG!”

 

“WHAT?! THAT’S BLASPHEMY! I GET TO-!”

 

“We can have more than one flag, Masters.” 

 

“WORKS FOR ME!” Master Blue grinned.

 

But before you could even get started on your project, you heard a loud crash from behind you. You turned around. Ah, so Master Black had returned.

 

“I BOUGHT THIS.” He boomed to his brother. What was Master Black holding? It looked like a bunch of poles and a net. “AND WE’RE ALL PLAYING IT.”

 

“you... you wanna play volleyball, boss?”

 

This should be fun.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda rushed and has 1000 grammar errors, I got my wisdom teeth out and I feel like somebody screwed a metal bar into my gums and is yanking on it aS WE SPEAK!!


	43. The Beach Episode: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You play volleyball with your Masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay, so this ones for NegroLeo who I was SUPPOSED to finish the chapter by yesterday because I said "If you write me something for me, I'll post this chapter by next week." And TECHNICALLY yesterday would've been the cut off for next week (even though it was super last minute FORGIVE ME) but my internet went out soooooo now you have it. 
> 
> ALSO, check out NegroLeo's I've got a BONE to pick with you, because it's super great and Y/n is the literal coolest ever.

“volleyball?” Master Orange sat up incredulously, voicing everyone’s thoughts. “why would you wanna do that?”

 

“WHAT I WANT TO DO IS NONE OF  _ YOUR _ BUSINESS, YOU OVERGROWN CANCER STICK!”

 

“uh,” Master Red scratched the back of his head. “why would you wanna do that, boss?”

 

Master Black put his hands on his hips and had a look on his face like the answer was obvious, “IT’S SIMPLE! SOME MEEK HUMANS WERE PROCLAIMING IT AS A CHALLENGE WHILE WAVING SOME FLYERS TO ‘SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT YOUR FRIENDS AT THIS FUN AND BEACH-FRIENDLY ACTIVITY!’! SO OBVIOUSLY I BOUGHT THE MOST EXPENSIVE ONE AND PROCLAIMED MY GREATNESS! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS NEVER TURNS DOWN A CHALLENGE!” So he fell for an advertising trick?

 

“THIS IS TRUE!” Master Papyrus added.

 

“NOT YOU, YOU WELP! ANYWAY, I’M GOING TO CRUSH EACH OF YOU INTO DUST AND USE THAT DUST TO MAKE MY SOAP.”

 

“gross.” Master Orange went back to his book. “well, have fun with that.”

 

“YOU’RE PLAYING TOO, ASHTRAY! EVERYONE’S PLAYING!”

 

“I DON’T REALLY WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU, EDGE.” Master Blue hummed in thought. “YOU’RE KINDA THE WORST.”

 

“ _ WHAT?! _ YOU  _ WILL _ PLAY! OR YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!”

 

“I wanna play?” You said, but were cut off by Master Black lifting up a hand to silence you, not even bothering to spare you a glance.

 

“NO.” His tone was as cold as ice, a huge contrast to his previously fiery words.

 

“and what are these  _ consequences _ that we’ll be facing?” Master Sans didn’t bother looking up from his book.

 

“WH-! WEL-! YO-! NGH-!!” Master Black seemed to stutter, before stomping his foot and turning to Master Red. “ _ SANS!! _ ”

 

“uh.” Master Red looked to the others, “please?”

 

“... NO, THE ANSWER’S STILL NO.” Master Blue said, casually.

 

“TRY BETTER THAN THAT!!” Master Black fumed.

 

“okay okay! uhm, what if, uh... the winner gets a prize?” Master Red offered.

 

“HMMM, GOOD! THAT SHOULD MOTIVATE THESE GOOD-FOR-NOTHINGS!”

 

“ALRIGHT!” Papyrus said, “BUT WHAT’S THE PRIZE?”

 

Master Black turned toward Master Red, who stroked his jaw carefully. “uhm.... oh. what about a kiss?”

 

“hate to break it to ya, red.” Master Sans winked, “but nobody here want to kiss you.”

 

“that’s debatable.” Master Red shrugged. “but i wasn’t talkin’ about me. i’m talkin’ about little miss short suit over there.”

 

You pulled your swimsuit down ever so slightly. It was a swimsuit, it was supposed to be short... And, hey wait! You didn’t want to kiss anybody!

 

Luckily, you didn’t have to voice your opinion, because Master Black did it for you. “NO.”

 

“b-but boss-!”

 

“SHE STAYS OUT OF IT.” He said.

 

“... ACTUALLY, I THINK I MIGHT WANT TO PLAY IF WE GOT A PRIZE!” Master Blue chimed, his cheekbones glowing a light blue. “ESPECIALLY IF...”

 

“yeah, i’d be up for it.” Orange hummed.

 

“NNG-!” Master Black looked in between the pair of brothers, before resting his distraught filled eyes on you. “NO! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING ELSE! MY PRIZED LASAGNA?”

 

Nothing but silence ensued, before Master Papyrus broke it with a cough.

 

“STARS, YOU PEOPLE ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO PLEASE!” Master Black fumed.

 

Master Red stood, in hopes of appeasing his brother. “maaayyybbeee, you should let y/n be the prize?”

 

“I WON’T-!!”

 

“well, if you win it won’t matter, right?” Master Sans said, shrugging. “i mean, if you don’t want it then you don’t have to have her as a prize.”

 

“MGRR...” Master Black regarded you slightly again, before crossing his arms. “FINE, SHE CAN BE THE PRIZE. WHEN I WIN IT WON’T MATTER.”

 

“Uh, no.” You said.

 

Master Black’s piercing eyelights froze you in place.

 

“Er, no thank you, I mean.” You stuttered, before clearing your throat. “Unless...”

 

“WHAT.”

 

“Unless I can play, too? So I can win my own kiss?” You asked, hopefully.

 

“ **I WOULD SOONER DYE MY GLOVES WITH** **_YOUR BLOOD._ ** ”

 

...

 

You instinctively took a step closer to Master Sans.

 

“... THAT’S A BIT HARSH.” Master Papyrus broke the silence.

 

“er, boss.” Master Red twiddled his fingers, “maybe you should consider lettin’ her play?”

 

“ **_SANS._ ** ”

 

Master Red paled. “i-i-i just mean maybe you could take this as an opportunity! er, to get revenge, of sorts? on her, well you know, for forge-”

 

“FINE. SHE CAN PLAY.” Master Black wouldn’t even let him finish convincing him, making you wonder what in the world was he getting revenge on you for? What could you have done to make him so wroth with you? Did you forget his birthday? No, you couldn’t have. It was on the same day as two of your other Masters birthdays.

 

“okay, works for me.” Master Orange said. “so how we playing? three on four?”

 

Master Black returned to his bombastic persona. “OF COURSE NOT! IT SHALL BE TWO-VS-TWO! FIRST ONE TO 10 POINTS WINS!” 

 

“HOW’S THAT GOING TO WORK?” Master Blue asked.

 

“IT’S GOING TO BE TOURNAMENT STYLE, OF COURSE!” Master Black’s grin grew, “INCLUDING ELIMINATION! WE SHALL PUT FOUR OF US AGAINST EACH OTHER, AND THE LOSING TEAM WILL HAVE A PLAYER ELIMINATED! THEN, THE REMAINING LOSER WILL PICK ANOTHER PERSON TO TEAM WITH AND WILL PLAY IN THE NEXT ROUND! SIMPLE ENOUGH?”

 

“Well, I have several questions?” You raised your hand.

 

“GREAT, LET’S PLAY!” Master Black boomed.

 

And so the games began. And by the games, you meant the tedious setup that took about fifteen minutes of arguing on Master Black and Master Blue’s part, you and Master Papyrus actually setting up, and the other three giving ‘encouraging’ words of endearment. But once the net was secure in place, the ball was blown up, and the boundaries were dug in the sand, the games were really about to begin.

 

“ALRIGHT!” Master Black put a hand on Master Red’s head, “I’LL BE PLAYING FIRST, AND YOU’RE GOING TO BE MY PARTNER. OBVIOUSLY.”

 

Master Red seemed pleased by the notion. “obviously.” He said, with a childlike smile.

 

“AND I WANT TO DECIMATE  _ YOU _ FIRST.” Master Black pointed to Master Sans. “I WANT  _ YOU _ OUT OF THIS GAME AS FAST AS POSSIBLE.”

 

“WHAT? BUT I WANTED TO GO FIRST!” Master Blue huffed.

 

“uh.” Master Sans looked to the side. “i’m not even sure i want to play.”

 

“HAH! GIVING UP BEFORE FACING YOUR OBVIOUS DEFEAT? COWARDLY TRASH BAG.”

 

Master Sans shrugged, “ya got me.”

 

Master Papyrus, on the other hand, was not having that. “WHAT? NO NO NO, YOU MUST BE MISTAKEN! SANS MAY BE A LAZY, SLOBBY,  _ HORRENDOUS _ -HUMOR LOVING NUGGET, BUT HE IS NOT A TRASH BAG! HE’S A  _ RECYCLING BIN! _ ”

 

“How touching.” You mused.

 

“aw, thanks bro.”

 

“DON’T WORRY BROTHER, I’LL SINGLE-HANDEDLY DEFEND YOUR HONOR!” Master Papyrus slapped a hand to his chest.

 

“uh, as much as that’s appreciated, i still really don’t want to-” But despite Master Sans protests, Master Papyrus dragged him to one side of the volleyball net.

 

“NONSENSE! THIS’LL BE GOOD FOR YOU, ANYWAY!” Master Papyrus chimed, “GETTING SOME EXERCISE WILL DO WONDERS FOR THOSE LAZY BONES OF YOURS!”

 

“WON’T DO WONDERS WHEN THEY’RE BROKEN.” Master Black laughed to himself as he and Master Red took their place on the other side of the net, the ball in Master Black’s claws.

 

“THE ONLY BROKEN THING WILL BE YOUR RESOLVE, EDGE!” Master Papyrus exclaimed, dramatically.

 

“TCH.” Master Black took his place at the edge of the line dug in the sand. His eyelights filled with malicious excitement completely opposing Master Papyrus’ righteous determination, and very unmatching to Master Red’s and Sans’ nonchalantness. Master Black’s claws dug into the poor ball, almost making you wonder if it’d pop any second. “SAVE WORDS LIKE THOSE UNTIL  _ AFTER _ YOU’VE LOST.”

 

In flash, the game had already started, and you didn’t even get the chance to see Master Black move before the sand where Master Sans was previously standing was scorched with the ball harmlessly bouncing to the side! Wait... But then where was Master Sans? Looking to the side, you saw Master Sans leisurely standing as if he hadn’t moved! He  _ dodged _ that?! You could’ve blinked and you would’ve missed the whole thing! You  _ didn’t  _ blink and you almost missed the whole thing!

 

You looked to Master Blue and Master Orange, hoping to see some sort of surprise in their expression, but instead the two of them were just idly chatting as if Master Sans  _ hadn’t  _ just almost lost his life to Master Black’s ridiculously strong serving skills. 

 

You dabbed your forehead with a towel. Maybe you shouldn’t have asked to join this game.

 

“SANS!” Master Papyrus complained, stomping a foot. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO HIT THE BALL, NOT DODGE IT!”

 

Master sans shrugged. “my bad.”

 

My bad? Was nobody else supremely impressed with Master Sans’ speed right now? Just you? Okay.

 

“NYAHAHAH! TO COWARDLY TO EVEN PLAY THE GAME, JUST AS EXPECTED! THIS SHALL BE AN EASY WIN!” Master Black laughed, before his sharp hand pushed Master Red down in a threatening motion. “YOU SHOWCASE THAT KIND OF LAZINESS  _ ONCE _ AND YOU’RE DEAD TO ME.”

 

“s-sure thing, boss!” Master Red immediately replied as Master Papyrus tossed Master Black the ball. 

 

“SANS! WE CAN’T LET THEM WIN!” Master Papyrus clasped his brothers shoulders in desperation. “I BELIEVE IN YOU, SANS! EVEN YOU CAN GET OVER THIS IMPENDING LAZINESS IF ONLY FOR A SINGLE GAME!”

 

“you might be putting a little too much faith in me, paps.”

 

“ _ SANS-! _ ” But just as they were talking, the ball flew at them once again. This time, however, Master Papyrus pushed Master Sans out of the way just in time to hit it back up in the air at an incredibly impressive height. And just as it was in the air, you saw a flash of white spike it down next to an seemingly leisurely Master Red. But, in a red flash and with what didn’t even look like an ounce of effort, Master Red easily matched the shot, smacking it back into the air for Master Black to bring back down.

 

Honestly, you were blown away. This kind of strength, speed, and agility was easily enough to rival  _ olympians _ . But it made sense, in a way. After all, your Masters were the cream of the crop when it came to fighting in the monster's species, weren’t they? They weren’t  _ the absolute  _ strongest of all monsters, you knew that much. But your youngest three Masters had told you time and time again that they trained under the  _ Captain of the Royal Guard _ , and that was basically the strongest monster besides the King and Queen, right? So it would only make sense that the best of monster kind could rival the best of humankind. 

 

...

 

_ Did that mean you were about to play against rivals with olympian or better strength?! _

 

Yeah, this was a bad idea, no way you could win this...

 

Unless...

 

You watched your Masters very carefully. You like to say that you know them pretty well, and perhaps you could go even as far to say you could anticipate their actions... Master Red, Orange, and Sans may be a bit difficult, but from the way things were going it looked like you’d only have to worry about Master Red and Master Orange! And cleaning all day long, lifting heavy objects, and rushing from one end of the mansion to the other didn’t leave you without any strength. Perhaps, if you had a strong partner, you could win this after all!

 

You kept your eye on the game, determined not to blink for fear of missing anything. You quickly caught onto Master Black and Master Papyrus’ system and strategy. Master Red was a bit more difficult... and Master Sans just kept dodging, almost leaving Master Papyrus completely alone in his endeavor. Sadly, despite his impressive strength, Master Papyrus didn’t stand a chance.

 

In one last smash, the ball drove mercilessly into the ground as Master Papyrus lunged, and failed, to catch it. By the end of the game, your favorite Master was sitting up, out of breath for lungs he didn’t have. 

 

“LAST POINT. 10-3.” Master Black put his hands on his hips, his ribcage rising and falling ever so slightly and a cocky smile tugging on his sharpened fangs. “WE WON.”

 

“DANGIT, SANS!” Master Papyrus fell onto his back again, panting and shaking his fist in the air. “YOU’VE FAILED ME ONCE AGAIN!”

 

“sorry, bro.” Master Sans shrugged, “hey, you good there? you look a little  _ bone-tir- _ ”

 

“YOU ALREADY USED THAT ONE BEFORE, YOU CAN’T USE IT AGAIN!”

 

“guess my stash of puns is...” Master Sans paused for comedic effect. “ _ bonedry _ .”

 

Master Papyrus put his hands over his face. “THIS IS THE WORST FORM OF DEFEAT.”

 

“ENOUGH OF YOUR BANTER!” Master Black hissed, before pointing to Master Sans. “YOU ARE  _ ELIMINATED _ ! GO HOBBLE OFF IN DISGRACE, COWARD!”

 

“alright.” Master Sans made his way back to his towel before throwing his brother as thumbsup, “good luck, paps. i’ll be cheering you on.”

 

“THANKS FOR NOTHING!!” Master Papyrus stood up before gesturing widely. “NOW WHO AM I GOING TO PARTNER WITH? BLUE?”

 

“SORRY, NO. I’M WITH PAPY.” Master Blue tugged on Master Orange’s arm.

 

“THEN-?”

 

“Me?”

 

“UGH!” 

 

Wow, okay rude. You’d expect that response from Master Black, but Master Papyrus? Master Papyrus seemed to notice your irritation, and quickly softened.

 

“OH! SORRY, MS. Y/N! NO OFFENSE, IT’S NOT THAT YOU’RE NOT GREAT OR ANYTHING! YOU’RE ACTUALLY SUPER WONDERFUL IN MANY WAYS! JUST NOT IN PHYSICAL STRENGTH. COMPARED TO US, THAT IS. YOU’VE GOT WEAK HUMAN ARMS.”

 

“That may be true, but that doesn’t mean I’m not offended by it.” You pointed.

 

“HAH! GOOD LUCK CATCHING BACK UP TO US!” Master Black scoffed like a spoiled shojo villain. “YOU MIGHT NOT EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO EXPERIENCE US BEATING YOU EFFORTLESSLY AGAIN,  _ PAPYRUS _ . THAT IS, IF THE ASHTRAY AND THE INFANT DECIDE NOT TO SPARE YOUR LIFE!”

 

“Why does everyone have so little faith in me?” You asked. “Sports are not solely based on physical strength, and even then I’m not that bad?”

 

“just keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.” Master Red laughed to himself.

 

“I’M SURE YOU’LL DO GREAT, MS. Y/N!” Master Blue smiled. “IF YOU WANT, I CAN GO EASY ON YOU?”

 

Master Orange cracked a smile at this while Master Red unabashedly laughed, leaving your cheeks warm with embarrassment.

 

“I don’t need to be patronized, Master Blue...” You grumbled, causing Master Blue to frown at his unintentions. “Master Papyrus, you can serve first.”

 

“YEAH, I THINK THAT’S A GOOD IDEA!” Master Papyrus said, taking the ball. As he took his spot, you studied Master Blue and Master Orange thoroughly. Master Blue looked excited, jumping on his toes in preparation, while Master Orange looked as if he was about to take a nap. You had an inkling of an idea of what their strategies and initial moves might be, but you only judged by personality alone so you knew it wasn’t completely reliable. You might just have to watch mostly for this one...

 

And in a second, the game was in motion. The ball had already let Master Papyrus’ hand before you could barely register it, but you were beyond determined to let it get the better of you. Master Blue, with alarming speed, as able to keep the ball from smashing into the sand, sending it back towards Master Papyrus’ direction. And just as it was coming to the net, Master Papyrus jumped into the air and spiked it down with immense strength, making your heart jump at the very sound. Despite this force, Master Orange was able to easily stop it from creating a crater in the earth, and before you knew it, the ball was headed toward you at a harsh speed. 

 

You dodged it.

 

“YES!! SCORE!” Master Blue cheered, jumping up and down. “YOU DID IT PAPY!”

 

“ _ Y/N!! WHY?!” _ Master Papyrus cried, his face in his hands. “NOT YOU, TOO!”

 

Master Orange, on the other hand, looked almost disappointed, despite his brother cheering and congratulating him. 

 

“Master Papyrus, come here.” You motioned for him to come closer.

 

“NO AMOUNT OF CONSOLATION WILL BE ABLE TO QUELL MY WEARY SOUL!!”

 

“That’s not it,” You put a hand over your mouth to block Master Blue’s and Master Orange’s view. “I have a plan...”

 

These words seemed to  _ spike  _ Master Papyrus’ interest. Master Sans would be proud.

 

Master Papyrus leaned in close enough for you to whisper in where his ear should be, leaving Master Orange and Blue very curious. “Okay, I think I can anticipate Master Orange’s and Master Blue’s moves, but it’s only a theory...”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Hush! Don’t lead them on any!”

 

“OH, SORRY!” Master Papyrus slammed a hand over his mouth.

 

“Alright, now I have a feeling that Master Blue’s hits are going to be generally aimed towards you, because he wants to get on my good side, and Master Orange’s are going to be aimed towards me, because he wants to see my reaction. Now that’s not exclusively, so don’t rely on that. Master Blue will want to change things up every once in awhile and aim towards me to make me feel included, but when he does he will probably go easy on me, so I can handle that myself. Master Orange, on the other hand, will get bored after awhile if I don’t react the way he wants me too, so he’ll aim at you, but it will be half-baked considering his lack of interest.”

 

Master Papyrus nodded intently, eyesockets wide with surprise.

 

“When I feel like Master Blue or Orange will change aim, I’ll let you know by shifting positions. But, Master Orange will catch onto this very quickly, regardless of whether or not I give any tells, but we can cross that bridge when we get there. By then, I’ll probably have a new strategy. In the meantime, I’m going to need you to cover me and my lack of strength when the ball comes to Master Orange, can you do that?”

 

“YES!! WOWZERS, MS. Y/N, I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID!” Master Papyrus grabbed your hands, “YOU’RE GOING TO BE A GREAT PARTNER, EVEN IF YOU HAVE SUPER WEAK HUMAN ARMS!”

 

“Be quiet, Master!” You whispered, a dim blush crossing your features. “Thank you, but I told you that this isn’t completely reliable! You’ll have to use your instincts to cover the rest!”

 

“RIGHT! RIGHT! SORRY!” Master Papyrus quickly patted your hands in his, giving you an excited smile. “BUT I HAVE FAITH IN YOUR ABILITIES! (BECAUSE YOU'RE THE LAST CHANCE I HAVE LEFT!)”

 

You exhaled, returning his smile. “I may be your only chance, but I’ll be your best one. Now. Why don’t we go beat some colors?”

 

Your words and enthusiasm seemed to spark a determination into Master Papyrus that excited both you and him even further. Master Papyrus turned toward Master Blue and Master Orange, who just looked at you two with an air of intrigue and curiosity. “YOU TWO! PREPARE FOR THE WORST, BECAUSE WE’RE NOT GOING EASY ON YOU THIS TIME!”

 

You eyed Master Papyrus, slightly impressed. He made it seem like you just gave him a pep talk, not a strategy.

 

“MWEHEHE! YOU’LL NEVER DEFEAT US!” Master Blue wholeheartedly engaged in the dramatic banter.

 

“WE’LL SEE ABOUT THAT!”

 

“go paps.” You looked to the side. When did Master Sans get that t-shirt and foam finger?

 

“ARE YOU READY, MS. Y/N?” Master Papyrus asked you, tossing you the ball.

 

You threw the ball to Master Blue, who caught it with enthusiasm. “I’ve never been more ready, Master.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think this would end up a Part Three-er, but that's the way the cookie crumbles, I suppose.
> 
> ALSO, my ten year old sister made a quotev account and posts quizzes and a fanfiction, go check her out!!
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/Beanyourfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh? Ehhhh? Skeletons are hot stuff.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [AU Butler Bros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206815) by [DittoKiddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittoKiddo/pseuds/DittoKiddo)
  * [Maid for Royalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570117) by [bunnybunz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybunz/pseuds/bunnybunz)
  * [Six Skeletons, One Maid (Neomas Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709134) by [ShadowFoxDemon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFoxDemon27/pseuds/ShadowFoxDemon27)
  * [Six Skeletons and a Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865056) by [Kinogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinogirl/pseuds/Kinogirl)
  * [OtomeTale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869973) by [Teddy_Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Teddy_Feathers)
  * [Guilt In The Eyes Of Sinners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195794) by [KallicaTheNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallicaTheNerd/pseuds/KallicaTheNerd)
  * [Six Skeletons, Twin Maids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321713) by [Autumn_Days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Days/pseuds/Autumn_Days), [Red__Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Writes/pseuds/Red__Writes)
  * [Angels Fall (Down Laughing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121603) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [The House Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396782) by [BattleMaiden13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleMaiden13/pseuds/BattleMaiden13)
  * [Skeletons and a Slime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796325) by [cinnavanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnavanilla/pseuds/cinnavanilla)
  * [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise)
  * [Skin and Bones, Heart and Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846923) by [lacewing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewing/pseuds/lacewing)
  * [Six Skeletons in Your Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453650) by [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK)
  * [A Bone Deep Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499457) by [BlueKansasQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKansasQueen/pseuds/BlueKansasQueen)
  * [Full Term Commitment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778259) by [BlueKansasQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKansasQueen/pseuds/BlueKansasQueen), [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK)
  * [The Dark Episodes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291760) by [MaplePasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePasta/pseuds/MaplePasta)
  * [The re-write of "Reach That Dream"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527665) by [Ser_amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_amy/pseuds/Ser_amy)
  * [Housemates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529231) by [YinYanChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan)
  * [Human!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717874) by [Sweetooze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetooze/pseuds/Sweetooze)
  * [Hope and A Chance (Discontinued)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770623) by [FrenziedPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenziedPen/pseuds/FrenziedPen)
  * [Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852946) by [Miss_Perseverance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Perseverance/pseuds/Miss_Perseverance)
  * [Don't Judge Skeletons by their Looks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694558) by [Slo_07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slo_07/pseuds/Slo_07)
  * [Nana of the Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807043) by [Yamilian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamilian/pseuds/Yamilian)
  * [Six Skeletons, One Store Clerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893491) by [mccloudydayz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccloudydayz/pseuds/mccloudydayz)




End file.
